


无猜

by vickyqq61



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 30,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyqq61/pseuds/vickyqq61





	1. Chapter 1

Gordon快步穿过长长的走廊进入了冰场区域，他先下意识地搜寻Brain的身影，想要趁其不注意的时候混入训练的人群再说。

Brian正在冰场另一头，和几个教练一起，面对一个他没见过的身材修长的男孩，比手画脚地说着什么。  
男孩看过去15，6岁的样子，一身黑色紧身训练服，让原本就劲瘦修长的身材显得没有一丝赘肉，身材比例极好，长腿翘臀，全身上下唯一显肉的地方可能只有在轻薄布料包裹下浑圆挺翘的臀部。远远看去，仿佛一纸漫画书上拷贝下来的剪影。

Gordon无声无息地从离他们较远的入口上了冰，已经在冰上的几个俱乐部成员立刻和他使了眼色。他今天迟到得离谱，加上前几天没一天准时的不良记录，今天估计该是Brain大爆发的日子了。

Gordon边热身边瞄了瞄Brian那边，他和助教Jessy正比手画脚地和男孩说着什么，男孩一手握着另一手手腕，微微有点猫背，不时点点头摇摇头。双方的交流看上去不怎么顺利。

这时Brian的视线正好扫到他，Gordon赶紧一个转身往反方向滑去。

“Gordon!”Brian大声叫住他。

Gordon顿了顿，仰头暗骂了句不雅话，才不甘不愿地滑了个漂亮的弧度转向Brain那边，慢慢悠悠地滑了过去。经过的队员纷纷投来幸灾乐祸的笑。

“来认识下之前和你提过的日本选手羽生结弦。他从今天开始就要在这里训练了。”  
Brian没什么表情的说完，估计为他迟到的事情气得不轻，又为了顾及他面子，或者只是怕吓到新来的小朋友而没有当场发作。

Gordon转向新人，同样和他一样站在冰面上的男孩已经早早转过身面向他，一对上他的视线便马上九十度鞠了个躬，用日语说着日本繁复的初次见面的寒暄话。

看到男孩的正脸，Gordon才渐渐想起Brian之前和他提过给他招了个师弟的事情。之前听Brian提起的时候，Gordon只那么随便一听，连名字都没记完全，而且那至少是一两个月之前的事情，他已经彻底忘干净了。

直到如今面对面站着，Gordon才慢慢回想起这么个人。  
这个圈子说小不小，说大也就这么回事，现役运动员总是抬头不见低头见的，来来去去也就那么几个人。隔阵子退役几个，再升组上来几个。  
而这一个就是没多久之前刚升组上来的一个小鬼。 

浑身孩子气，Gordon觉得这样和他近距离面对着，都可以闻到他身上的奶香味。除了孩子气外还有点娘，无论是眉清目秀的长相还是行为举止上都不可避免地给Gordon这种印象。

再来就是过分的礼貌，Gordon见过的日本人里他的客气程度也算是夸张的。对着冰场都要鞠躬打招呼的小孩......

不过作为一年碰不了几次头的对手来说，他当然不会过于在意这些有的没的。  
只是没想到如今居然变成了同门。

而Gordon这辈子最怕一样东西——小孩子。  
对着面前这个笑得软乎乎地，抬眼专注望着他的少年，Gordon觉得有点头疼了。

“HI.”Gordon腹诽完，表面上还是客客气气，他淡淡笑着礼貌而疏远地用英语回了句，“之前应该见过几次了。”  
男孩腼腆地笑了笑，微微低下头单脚在冰面上下意识地来回搓着冰面，没说话。

“Yuzu，等一下我清下场，你合乐表演一下上赛季的LP，我们一起来看看情况，ok？”  
尽管Brain说得尽量的缓慢且用词简单，结弦听完却依然一脸迷茫。  
他忽然转头看向Gordon，带着求救的目光。

“看我干嘛？”装了一阵傻，Gordon见男孩还是不死心地看着他，只能无奈地回问道。  
“请问教练说了什么？”结弦小心翼翼地问他，虽然还是自顾自坚持地说着他的日语，“我不太听得懂。”

“他让你表演下自由滑。”Gordon终于放弃挣扎说起了日语，又疑惑道，“你怎么知道我会日语？”

Gordon本人是日美混血，妈妈是日本人。但他妈妈从小开始便和父母生活在加国，日语反而不再纯熟。  
等到了Gordon这一代，他母亲估计是为了弥补自己无法好好说日语的遗憾，硬是逼着他掌握了一口流利的日语。  
只是Gordon在外依然习惯说英语，哪怕是到日本比赛，他也从没有在公开场合用日语交流过。

结弦道了谢，为了终于能找到一个可以和他正常交流的人而高兴起来，眯眼笑着，开心地说，“以前我们有说过话的，你忘了吗？”  
Gordon耸了耸肩，不置可否，他还真想不起来了。  
“我是那个冰童啊！”结弦有些兴奋地说。  
Gordon依然茫然地看着他。冰童？他参加了这么多次比赛，那么多冰童，他哪里会记得。

“哦...”不过Gordon还是配合着敷衍地点点头。

Brian也很开心，刚刚的交流实在是太吃力了。  
本来今天是请了一位翻译的，结果翻译记错了日子，刚刚他们打了电话去催，最快也要下午才能过来，如今想起Gordon会说日语，Brian高兴地就像捡了个大便宜，“我都忘了你能说日语。接下去就靠你翻译了。”

Gordon举起双手做了个投降的手势，露出个吃不消的表情摇了摇头，接着转身头也不回地滑走了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Gordon，晚上回家吃饭。”Gordon今天难得没有迟到，甚至早到了那么一小会儿，换了冰鞋躺在休息室的沙发上，心情大好地正准备玩几局桥牌再上冰，刚拿起手机，母亲的电话就打了进来，他毫无准备，一时误按了接听键。

“喂？听到没有？晚上回来吃饭，妈妈让Flora给你做好吃的。”  
Flora是他们家的厨娘，厨艺很好。可是就算有山珍海味，Gordon也不愿意回去。自从2，3年前从家里搬出来后，Gordon是能不回去就不回去，奈何母亲隔一阵子就会勒令他回去一次。说是想他，其实就是为了念念念。

“今天？今天周几？”Gordon在想对策，怎么推脱。  
电话那头的母亲早就看穿他的心思，淡淡说，“随便今天周几。你如果敢说有事的话.....”

她没有说下去，因为知道没必要，她的手段Gordon都知道，也都服帖。  
Gordon的叛逆期从七岁开始，到现在还没结束。小时候被母亲管得太紧，导致现在惯性地和母亲对着干，已经成了条件反射。  
不过，如果说Gordon在外面虎虎生威。那么到了他妈妈面前也最多就是只虎崽，犟嘴张张口，就可能被母亲一掌掀翻在地上。  
好在这个道理，Gordon吃了这么些年的亏，也总算明白过来了。

“知道了。”Gordon无奈地答应下来。

电话那头的妇人轻声笑了笑，又轻快地说，“威廉也很久没来了，今天请他一起来吧。”  
威廉是Gordon最铁的死党，也是混血儿，而Gordon妈妈一直很偏爱威廉，按照他母亲自己的说法就是，她更喜欢威廉这种长相的小孩，还一直当着Gordon的面抱怨，同样是混血，自己的儿子怎么就没人家混的可爱漂亮呢？

Gordon真想仰天长叹，如果'可爱漂亮'的威廉可以陪他回去的话，他自然是不会放过让这个死党和他共苦的机会，可惜...，“威廉被他爸骗去孟加拉工厂做苦差去了，没个把星期回不来。”他无精打采地说，顿了顿又不死心地试探道，“要不我等威廉回来再带他一起来，今天就先算了？”

母亲在那边笑了一会儿，像是在笑他的天真。过一会儿换了话题，挺严肃地问道，“你最近有和谁在交往吗？”

他妈妈从不过问他这方面的事情，而且自从Gordon把母亲要求的那全系列冠军奖牌集齐后，她几乎已经对20岁的Gordon采取完全放养政策了。不知这次又打的什么算盘。

Gordon下意识地撇清道，“没有，我最近就家，学校和俱乐部呆着，乖得很。”

“那就好，你Auntie要给你介绍一个女孩子。今晚Auntie也来吃饭，具体她会和你说。”  
Gordon后背一凛，有种被摆了一道的感觉。  
他有大把大好的青春要挥霍，哪有空应付什么家里人介绍来的女孩子，他赶紧说，“我马上快比赛了，要认真训练，没空把时间花在交往上。”

“你再给我扯，现在才几月？而且我刚刚和Brain通过电话，他说你最近状态很不错。而且也没少见女孩来等你下训练。”  
Gordon憋了一会儿，自暴自弃地说，“......对，其实我有在交往的人。”

妈妈声音冷下来，“是嘛？那今晚就带回来给我看看。”

Gordon语塞，心里吐槽，'哪一个？还是全带回来？'

母亲显然已经耐心告罄，不再和他啰嗦，只简洁明了地撂下一句，“晚上七点准时开饭，你六点半不到，这辈子就不用回来了。”  
接着不等回复，“啪嗒”挂了电话。

Gordon看着电话，一肚子火气，他真想打回去问问母亲大人，“六点半不到的话，是不是真的这辈子就可以不用回去了？说话算话吗？”

不过冷静下来想想还是算了，他还没活够。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Gordon，鲔鱼的英文怎么拼呢?”结弦拿了只马克笔和白卡纸蹲在休息室的沙发前，Gordon正躺在沙发上拿着手机打桥牌。  
Gordon瞥了他一眼，男孩蹲在他面前举着笔眼巴巴地望着他。

他把视线放回手机屏幕，不冷不热地问，“干嘛？”  
“妈妈做了[一口饭团]让我带来分给大家吃，有不同口味的，我要注明一下。”结弦耐心地解释了一遍，又问，“还有梅子，鲑鱼，鱼子。英文都是什么呀？”

Gordon心想，饶了我吧。以后还是宁可迟到也不要早到的好，难得早到一次，上训练前就这么多麻烦事，先是母亲，如今又是这个小鬼。  
不过他表面上还是不动声色地从男孩手里抽过纸笔，默默地在一张又一张卡纸上写上这几个名词的英文。

“谢谢~”结弦软软糯糯地道了谢，开心地接过写好的纸卡，逐一看了看，随后愣了，自言自语般的问道，“不过什么是什么呢？”  
结弦对着单纯写着英文的卡片有点茫然，没法对应上日文名词。

“我说真的。”Gordon本来就被母亲搞得一肚子火气，想到晚上还要去吃饭，已经糟心的不行，面对撞到枪口上的结弦，当下就有些不耐烦了，他看着手机屏幕冷冷地说，“你英文烂成这样，不带翻译也就算了，好歹带一台电子词典吧？还是你看我脑门上写了[活动词霸]这种字眼？”

Gordon平时脾气不算太坏，也挺好说话，颇会做人，不过真的有谁惹到了他的话，他的毒舌在这个圈子里也算是挺出名的。说到底还是少爷脾气，其实心眼不坏，最贴合他的形容恐怕就是“嘴硬心软”了。  
好比就算他再不耐烦，从结弦到这里的这一个多星期以来，都是他在充当翻译工作。  
原本聘请的那位翻译，一方面因为Gordon可以代替，另一方面也因为经费的问题，最终被取消了。

虽然结弦这次来国外训练是得到了日本冰协的赞助的，不过也并非全额赞助，家庭还是需要负担不小的份额，所以很多方面始终抱持着能省就省的原则。

所以当Brain和Gordon私下说明了情况，体恤到这点，哪怕觉得麻烦，当着结弦的面，Gordon依然和颜悦色，一字不错地帮结弦和教练之间协调了沟通，让男孩可以顺利地进行训练。

然而结弦好像误会了什么，以为这样他们就算是朋友了。在训练间隙也好，午饭时间也好，结弦总是喜欢粘着他，一直主动和他说些有的没的，哪怕Gordon有时爱答不理的，也毫不影响结弦的发挥。

Gordon不爱训练，对他来说每一天的训练都是逼不得已。所以他在俱乐部的大多数时间心情都是灰暗的。  
然后结弦来了。他还要在休息时间面对这种迫不得已的社交。  
起初他还算有点人性地顾忌了下对方是新人，是小孩子，远渡重洋初来乍到的，Gordon压着少爷脾气给足面子敷衍了几天。  
如今一个多星期过去，他的耐性告竭。  
加之被母亲的电话一催化，便憋不住爆发了。

“哦，我有的......今天忘记带了。”过了好一会儿，Gordon才听到结弦带着尴尬语气的解释。  
然后又是长久的静默。

Gordon正好结束牌局，他退出了游戏，看向依然蹲在那里的男孩，低眉敛目地翻着手里的卡纸，嘴巴微微撅着，可怜兮兮的模样。

他才不到17岁，看上去比实际年龄还要小一些，再配上他时不时无意识间撒撒娇卖卖萌的那些个小表情，根本就是个小孩子。

Gordon叹了口气，再一次无声哀叹，饶了我吧。

他抽走男孩捏在手里的纸片，走到休息室的桌子前，看到桌上整整齐齐地放着几个大食盒，里面整齐地码着一个个包着海苔看上去可爱又美味的迷你饭团。

每个食盒面前已经放着用片假名注明了名称的纸卡。  
Gordon默默地把英文的版本一个个对应着放了上去，然后转身往门口走去，准备去训练。

“谢谢。”在打开房门的时候，他听到一直跟在他身后的男孩小小声地对他说。  
Gordon回头看了他一眼，敷衍地扯了扯嘴角，走了出去。


	2. Chapter 2

“你就叫平藏吧。”  
Gordon推开虚掩的房门，便看到背对着他蹲在地上的结弦，正和身前低着头在吃东西的野猫说话，“等下要不要去看我训练？让你看看我有多厉害。四周跳见过吗？”

这只野猫是这里的常客，经常会从俱乐部的窗户翻进来，见人就卖萌讨东西吃。结弦初来乍到，估计被这只小吃货的萌样迷惑，被骗得团团转了。

“哎哎哎，你不要吃完就走啊。陪我聊聊天嘛。”猫咪吃完了东西，就绕过结弦冲着站在门口的Gordon走去，Gordon无声地站在原地，任猫咪蹭着他的裤腿撒娇。

“真是没礼貌，连句谢谢也没有，哼...”结弦无奈地拾起给猫咪盛食物用的一次性纸盘，边唉声叹气地念叨着不满。一转过身正对上Gordon似笑非笑的玩味眼神。  
结弦明显吓了一跳，回过神来又因为自己对着一只猫自说自话的样子被别人看去而尴尬不已，他低着头抿了抿唇，有点不好意思地抬眼冲Gordon笑了笑。

其实前天Gordon出了休息室的房门，就已经为自己无缘无故拿结弦出气的行为而感到后悔了。  
不过一旦错过了时机，之后刻意道歉的话，反而显得奇怪。  
Gordon只好装若无其事。

只是从那时开始，结弦面对他总显得有点不自在。话少了，而相处上却比以往更加恭敬客气。

男孩像是迅速明白了什么，不再有事没事的找他搭话，除了有时实在无可奈何需要靠Gordon翻译外，私底下，结弦像是受过惊吓的小动物，开始小心翼翼地和他保持着一定的距离。生怕冒犯他，再惹他不高兴一样。

“它只听得懂英语。”Gordon实话实说。可话一出口又觉得这么说显得话中有话，怎么听都像是在嘲讽结弦的英文。

男孩果然失落地低了低头，又立刻好脾气地抬头冲Gordon笑了笑，慢慢说，“那我以后不和它说话了。反正它也听不懂。哎。”

Gordon有点过意不去，安慰道，“你可以试着和他说说英语...你到这里生活，总要会说英语的。”  
结弦顿了顿，无言地点点头，蹲下去抚摸着蹲坐在Gordon脚边的猫咪的背。

Gordon看着蹲在地上的结弦，不知道他听进去没有。  
他弯腰揉了揉男孩的头发，往里屋走去。

\------------------------------------------------------------

隔天午餐的时候，Gordon结束上午的训练后，被一位助理教练拖住聊了会儿天，等到了餐厅的时候，只剩下稀稀落落的几桌人。结弦坐在角落里，正埋头在记笔记，自带的食盒放在一边，里面的食物还一口未动。

Gordon端着餐盘走过去，在他对面坐下。结弦听到响动抬起头，看到Gordon主动和他坐一桌，显得有些讶异，不过他很快用一个眯起眼睛的微笑带过，他对Gordon笑一笑，算是打过招呼，又低下头记了一会儿笔记，然后默默无言地开始进食，从头到尾态度和善，却始终没有和Gordon说一句话。

两人相对无言，安静地吃完了午餐，Gordon却觉得有些食不知味，他很犯贱地感到自己居然有些想念几天前的那个小话痨。

 

“这个请你吃。”结弦在离开桌子前把手里握着的一个蜜柑递给Gordon。

结弦每天总会在午饭后把餐后水果分他一半，即使Gordon不和他一起吃午饭的时候，他也会在下午训练结束，洗澡前后休息的空档拿出来给Gordon。  
有时是用一次性mini餐盒装着的杂色水果，有时是一只苹果，一颗奇异果，最神奇的一次Gordon拿到一枚柠檬。那时候还是话痨的小鬼跟他解释了一遍柠檬要怎么泡茶才不失营养且好喝。

Gordon接过蜜柑，对他笑了笑。  
结弦笑着摸了摸鼻子，出其不意地说，“蜜柑的英文是Tangerine。”  
虽然发音还不可避免的带着些日本腔，可是因为他极其认真的咬字，竟显得很可爱。

Gordon看着他笑，也说一遍“Tangerine。”自然是字正腔圆。  
结弦再跟着他念一遍，“Tangerine。”发音比前一次正了很多。  
Gordon笑着点点头。

结弦很开心，又有些小得意，他扬了扬手里拿着的练习本和电子词典，对Gordon说明，“我现在每天背50个英文单词。”  
Gordon点点头，表扬他，“很好啊。”

结弦笑着抓抓头发，顿了顿，有些不好意思地踌躇道，“偶尔可以请教你英文的问题吗？”

“当然。”Gordon想也没想，脱口而出。态度友善到他自己也感到莫名。

结弦松了一口气的样子，笑得更甜地道了谢，心满意足地走了。

Gordon回过身，看着男孩精神满满远去的背影，突然生出一种放下心来的轻松感。  
这两天萦绕在心头挥之不去的那一抹内疚感，总算离他远去了......

\-----------------------------------------------------------

下午的训练进行到一半，Gordon靠在场边喝水休息，Brian站在冰场外沿，撑在护栏上和他一起看着场内。  
“所以，他的训练时间全部和我的重叠在一起了？”Gordon放下运动水壶，视线跟随着场内滑动的某人，忽然开口道。

Brian抬手饶了饶眉毛，不假思索地回到，“你也知道他的英文情况，拿出点师兄的样子，照顾一下。”  
“我又不是翻译。”Gordon不咸不淡地顶回一句。

“举手之劳嘛。”Brian知道他这个徒弟的脾气，我行我素，讨厌麻烦事。不过虽然偶尔会在他这个师傅面前拿拿乔，但答应下来的事情总会尽心尽力地办妥。

果然，Gordon没再说什么。

但Brian明白这样下去也不是办法，大家都是学员，没道理让Gordon承担这份额外的责任。  
好在前阵子正好有一位教练退休，这个空缺出来的位置，Brian打算在日本分部直接调职一位双语过关的教练过来，如今正在物色人选，如果顺利，这便是是个一举两得的安排。

另一方面，这两天Brian明显感觉到了Gordon和结弦之间诡异的气氛。  
他和结弦之间有语言这个障碍在，没法好好了解情况，现下面对Gordon正好是个时机，于是直言不讳地问道，“我感觉你不太喜欢他，能说说吗？”

Gordon像是没听到似得，半天没有回应，只是静静地看着冰场。  
Brian站在Gordon后侧，看着青年的侧颜，“他要来之前我也是征询过你的意见的，对吧？你也同意了。不过就算现在有什么问题，你也可以开诚布公地提出来，我会想办法协调好。”

“跟训练无关，只是...”Gordon摇了摇头，欲言又止，半天才接着说，“你知道我不太受得了小孩，他这种类型......”说着，他瞥了眼Brain手边安放着的某人的维尼纸巾盒，失笑道，“而且我是真的讨厌维尼......”

Brian笑而不语，两人静静站了半天，Brian才开口说，“这些只是表面。别带有偏见的去认识一个人，不然是你的损失。他是一个好孩子，也比你想象的tough多了，这些你要自己慢慢去发掘。”

Gordon默默听着，视线跟随着冰上那个纤瘦的身影。  
男孩正在练习跳跃中不断的摔倒又爬起，他双手叉着腰摇着头，满脸不甘却眼神坚定毫不气馁的样子映在Gordon眼里。

结弦只要一上冰，就会和平时那个爱撒娇的小鬼一下子判若两人了。这一点Gordon之前已经略有感悟。

也许正如Brian所说，人不可能只有一面，Gordon想起结弦对他眯眼笑着的模样，蹲在地上和猫咪喋喋不休的样子，被他说了撅着嘴闷闷不乐的可怜相，精神奕奕说着每天要背50个单词的志在必得的模样。

Gordon看着在冰上专注练习时少年严肃的神情，他想他之前可能是忽略了什么。

“以后你们就做为partner训练，取长补短一下。”Brian再接再厉地建议到。  
“他有什么长处可以让我取的？”Gordon好奇道，关于这点，不是他自满，他是真没看出来自己有哪里不如这个男孩子。  
“别太骄傲，他的努力、积极都是值得你学习的地方。”Brain笑着摇了摇头，“还有礼貌。等他到了你现在的年龄，应该比你出色。”  
Gordon表示不服地翻了一个白眼。  
Brian没理他，自顾自地说下去，“接下去至少一到两个赛季，作为训练伙伴，他会一直跟着你，争取带他上奖台......”  
“行了，我算看出来了，说到底还不就是为了省一笔翻译费。”Gordon终于不耐烦地打断了Brian的唠唠叨叨。  
“啧，我说你这小子...”Brian的苦口婆心不被放在眼里，被气着了。

Gordon再桀骜不驯，对这个师傅还是很买账的，他语气软了下来，妥协道，“好了好了，知道了，既然你都这么说了，我总要给你面子。”  
说着他拍了拍Brian的肩膀，准备回去训练，滑了两步又想起什么似得转了回来，“我总要稍微收点好处吧。你也知道现在同传有多贵。”  
Brian虎着脸扬了扬下巴示意他开条件。  
“以后我迟到，您老就睁一只眼闭一只眼咯，不要太凶狠了吧。”Gordon厚着脸皮说出他的想法。

Brian立刻露出“朽木不可雕”的沉痛表情，瞪了他一眼。  
转念一想又笑了，“说到这个我正想跟你说。”  
Gordon看到师傅露出狐狸般的笑容，立刻戒备起来，“什么？”  
“Yuzu住的地方离你家就一两个街区的距离而已，你以后就顺路捎他一程，反正你们训练时间一样。这样你也不用再担心迟到了。”说着Brian指了指场中的结弦，“给你配的人工闹钟。”

Gordon一脸震惊地望着教练，觉得自己这次栽得有点狠，他保持着难以置信的表情不发一言地转过身，默默地滑走了。


	3. Chapter 3

训练结束后，Gordon回到休息室，结弦已经洗完了澡，他穿着颜色清爽的短袖T恤和运动长裤，正在把换下来的训练服仔细地叠好收进行李箱，看到Gordon进来，便笑着和他点了点头。  
Gordon淡淡回了个笑，直接进入后面的浴室去洗澡。

等洗完澡出来，男孩还在磨磨蹭蹭地打包行李，把最后的维尼熊塞进包里。  
Gordon不禁怀疑自己的这个澡洗得是有多快？

Gordon把脏衣服和冰鞋等东西随意地塞进背包里，随口问道，“你等下怎么回去？”  
结弦抬头看了看仅剩两人的休息室，才意识到Gordon是在和他说话，不过也是了，人家说的是日语，除了和他说还能是和谁说呢。

“嗯...坐轨道交通。”结弦赶紧回答。  
这里离开轨交车站至少还有两站路的距离，说远不远，靠走的话又不是那么近。一般都会选择城市巴士代步，可是巴士班次的间隔时间又很长。总之不太方便。

“我送你吧？”Gordon想了想，终于决定做一回好人，反正他今天也没什么事。

男孩受宠若惊地看着他，怔了怔才说，“顺路吗？会不会很麻烦...或者你方便的话送我到车站就可以的。”  
“走吧。”Gordon不置可否，拽起背包率先出了房间。

问了详细地址才知道男孩的家离他的公寓是真的近，步行也就十多分钟的距离。

“离得这么近，以后训练我们一起走吧。你可以搭我的顺风车。”车快开到结弦家时，Gordon轻描淡写地说。  
他决心这么做，一部分原因当然是因为Brain的嘱咐。另一方面是因为他想到午饭时沉默的结弦，以及一个人在休息室里和猫絮絮叨叨说话的结弦。Gordon忽然觉得，如果不拿出一些诚意来，或许之前那个小话痨会就此从他面前消失了也说不定。

所以，Gordon决定对这个小鬼好一点。

等了半天却没有回复，Gordon禁不住瞥了眼男孩，只见对方正一脸错愕地看着他，漂亮的丹凤眼都快瞪圆了。见Gordon看向他，男孩才总算回过神来，无措地应了声，“嗯...好，好的。”顿了顿又接着客气道，“那个，麻烦你了。谢谢！”

Gordon被他的表情逗笑了，转回视线看着面前的道路。

【我是那个冰童呀。】结弦之前说过他们曾经碰面时说过日语，Gordon总算想起了事情的始末。

那是很久以前的事了。  
那时候不止结弦还是小孩，Gordon也不过是刚满世青赛的下限年龄。  
那是Gordon唯一一次参加世青，无非是为了满足母亲收齐奖牌的趣味。

那次比赛是在日本，他表演完回到KC区，冰童把毛绒玩具一一捡回来，不知道是谁提议的，居然要求冰童把捡到的玩偶都堆到选手身边的沙发位上。

然后有一个小鬼不知是太兴奋跑的得太快还是怎么着，Gordon眼睁睁地看着他一路抱着个对他来说体型过大的熊仔撒了欢儿似的朝他奔过来，然后在他面前不到两步路的地方结结实实地摔了个狗吃屎。

Gordon当时是想笑的，不过他再没人性，面对镜头的时候还是懂得稍微维持一下公众形象的。所以他赶紧蹲下去把小孩扶起来。

难得冰童是个男孩子，Gordon对他有点印象，因为在前一天的短节目比赛后，他在后台洗手间偶遇过这个小鬼。当时男孩抓着他的衣角，用乱七八糟结结巴巴的英文夹杂着大量日语和他絮絮叨叨地说，“大哥哥，你好厉害。不过我以后要变得比你还厉害哦。”之类的话。  
Gordon自然把这当作童言无忌，只敷衍地对他笑笑。没理他。

Gordon把人扶起来，把男孩还抱在怀里的熊仔拿过来放到一边，边给他揉膝盖边语气柔和地问他，“are you all right？”  
小孩子大概是给摔懵了，楞楞看着他却没有反应。  
Gordon虽然没笑他，但是经过他们身边的几个女孩子冰童可就没这么善解人意了，一个个憋不住捂着嘴笑得挺幸灾乐祸的。

男孩不知是缓过来知道疼了，还是因为被取笑了觉得丢脸了，憋了一会儿终于要哭不哭地瘪瘪嘴，摸了摸被磕疼的下巴，做了个深呼吸，像是准备开哭的前奏。 

Gordon赶紧拽着他的胳膊，把他稍微挪了挪位置，让他后脑勺挡住摄像机正对Gordon的那枚镜头，Gordon表面笑得和善，动作轻柔的伸手给他揉下巴，边压着声音咬牙切齿地用日文警告他，“给我憋着！不许哭！”

男孩听他突然开口说起了日文，立刻瞪大眼睛望着他，喃喃说，“我没要哭。”，接着又回过神似的惊讶道，“大哥哥，原来你会说日语呀，早说呢......昨天你都不理我。”  
...........

Gordon之所以会想起这回事，是因为那时候小结弦的惊愕模样，和这会儿瞪圆了丹凤眼的表情如出一辙。

这么看来，他们也算是旧相识了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------

电话响个不停。  
Gordon皱着眉头，挣扎着探手把床头柜上的手机捏进手里，又不知不觉迷糊了过去。  
在响过第五回铃声的时候，Gordon才终于意识到要按通话键电话才会通，他迷迷糊糊地应了电话。

彼端传来结弦精神饱满的声音，“快起床咯，早餐吃三明治好吗？”  
“嗯...”Gordon本能地应着，头脑依然介于半梦半醒间。

“gordon，你醒了吗？”  
“......嗯。”  
“今天星期几？”  
“......”gordon反应不出来。

“今天星期五！再坚持一天，明天就可以休息啦。”结弦干脆精神奕奕地自问自答。  
“......嗯。”那边还是半死不活的。

“777除以3等于多少？”结弦不把他问清醒了不罢休似的。  
Gordon无奈地笑了，“...259。”  
男孩也跟着嘿嘿笑起来，“醒了没？”  
“...醒了。”  
“真的醒了吗？”  
“真的醒了。”  
“10分钟后再打给我下哦，不然我会再打过来。”结弦挂断电话前不放心地再一次叮嘱道，毕竟Gordon是有过被叫醒后又睡着了的前科的。  
“好。”Gordon挂了电话，握着手机呆了5秒左右，才终于下定决心起身去冲澡。

Brain说的没错。  
结弦就是最好的人工闹钟。  
Gordon知道自己睡迷糊的时候会习惯性的按掉闹钟而不自知。  
他怕自己连带结弦一起迟到，所以特地吩咐结弦每天早上按约定见面的时间提前半小时打他电话，叫他起床。  
而结弦简直不能更尽职。如果俱乐部有全勤奖的设定的话，他们两人应该可以月月领取。

结弦对于Gordon主动提出接送他非常感激，知道Gordon一个人住，每天的三餐不是在俱乐部餐厅解决，就是外食。便天天带早饭给他吃。

Gorden也是个不拘小节的人，结弦妈妈的手艺又实在很棒。他每天对于早起的心理阴影也因为对这早餐的期待而有所缓解。

而每天的同进同出也一下子拉近了两人的距离。  
慢慢熟络起来后，结弦终于又渐渐恢复成那个有什么说什么的小话痨了。  
不过对于这一点，Gordon不知是该庆幸还是懊恼。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

休息室里，结弦正在磨磨蹭蹭地脱冰鞋。  
今天的训练不太顺利。他有点烦躁，解鞋带的动作也不禁比以往来得粗暴。  
Gordon边讲着电话边推门进来，走到他边上的沙发位坐下，顺势自然而然地摸了摸结弦解鞋带时低垂着的脑袋。  
他语速很快地讲着电话，结弦听力一般，又没怎么在意去听他在说什么，只知道语气挺敷衍。

脱了冰鞋，结弦就去洗澡了。  
等洗完澡出来，只见Gordon连冰鞋也没脱，半靠在沙发上玩手机。估计又在打桥牌，结弦发现Gordon只要一得闲就会打在线桥牌。

“不洗澡吗？”结弦边整理东西边问他。  
“不洗。没带换洗衣服，回去再说。”Gordon玩着手机，头也没抬。  
等打完最后一局牌，Gordon开始换鞋子，等他整理完了运动包，结弦还在慢吞吞地往包里塞噗桑纸巾盒。Gordon松了口气，他知道结弦整理行李的最后一件入包的物品永远是噗。  
也就是说，他快搞定了。

“用得着这么仔细吗？”Gordon看着男孩反复调整着放噗的位置，忍不住开口了。  
结弦看他一眼，不好意思地笑笑，“随便塞的话脸会被压扁，或者压出印子，很麻烦。”  
“还好，”Gordon嗤笑一声，“我以为你要说怕它被闷死。”  
结弦惊讶地转头看他，一副“你好懂”的表情，“我也确实是怕他会被闷着。”  
Gordon无语点头，冲他竖起拇指。  
结弦转过头看着噗，双手托着熊仔脑袋，用拇指压了压噗桑胖乎乎的脸，感慨地说，“它跟着我快两年啦。”  
“Okay。”Gordon淡淡回他，“那你准备什么时候娶她。”  
结弦立刻不满地“哎？”了一声，抗议道，“噗桑可是男孩子。”  
Gordon挑眉，“所以，这个才是重点？”  
结弦歪着脑袋看了他几秒，然后无所谓地耸了耸肩，转身继续把噗小心翼翼地往包里塞。

Gordon的手机忽然响了起来，他啧了一声，看着屏幕迟迟不接电话。  
等电话响过第二遍，他才皱着眉头把手机递到结弦面前，嘱咐道，“帮我接个电话，跟她说我走了，手机忘在俱乐部了。”  
结弦茫然地看着Gordon，迟疑着接过电话，按了通话键放到耳边，然后就愣住了。  
【她在说英语唉。】结弦用口型对Gordon求救。  
Gordon理所当然地点点头，用手势比划着示意他说出刚才教他说的谎。

结弦慌里慌张结结巴巴地表达了大概意思，匆忙挂断了电话，苦着脸看着Gordon，哀怨道，“我不会说谎的啊。别说还要用英语说谎。真是吓死我了。”

Gordon一脸不可置信地看着男孩，摇了摇头，“知道你英文烂，没想到烂成这样。”  
这么多年一点没变。

“我只是口语不好。阅读写作都没问题的。听力也，也还行。”结弦不满地抗议，说到听力又没什么底气了。

他把手机递还给Gordon，好奇道，“刚刚那是谁呀？”  
Gordon接过手机，用机身轻轻碰了碰结弦的脑袋，过河拆桥道，“大人的事，小孩子不要过问。”  
结弦“嘁”了一声，赌气地说，“以后不帮你骗人了。”  
Gordon笑起来，揉了揉他的头发，“走了，回去了。”

 

“等下要不要来我家吃饭？”坐在车里，结弦边扣安全带边问Gordon，“今天我们吃牛肉火锅哦。”  
Gordon吹了声口哨，“你们两个人吃牛肉火锅？活的挺滋润嘛。”  
“我整天吃锅料理啊。好吃又营养。”结弦又问了一遍，“要不要来？”  
他之前已经有去结弦家吃过晚饭，结弦妈妈十分热情，做的东西又好吃，也多次邀请他去吃晚饭，听上去也不像只是表面客气。

“好是好。”Gordon想了想，又不禁“啧”了一声，“早知道就洗好澡出来了。”  
结弦凑过去，Gordon边开车边瞥了眼像小狗一样凑过来“呼哧呼哧”猛嗅他的男孩，他笑着用手肘把他顶开，“狗啊你。”  
结弦嘿嘿笑起来，诚恳道，“不用担心，你的汗味还算清新，不洗澡也没关系。”  
“哦？”Gordon笑容更深，看他一眼，“请解释下什么叫清新的汗味？”  
结弦发出“嗯”的长音，食指点着下巴认真思考了半天，慢慢说，“基本上这个很难解释啦。我的也算清新，不然明天训练的时候你来闻闻我就知道了。”  
Gordon想象了下那个画面，忍不住笑起来，“心领了，我意会下就可以了。谢谢啊。”  
结弦也跟着哈哈乐起来。

Gordon笑着斜他一眼。  
他发现很多时候，他这个师弟的举动对白会有些脱线，他还在渐渐适应中。


	4. Chapter 4

蟋蟀俱乐部的室外餐厅视野开阔，隔壁是高尔夫会所，两处相连的地方是一大片草坪。  
这个季节温度适宜，如果有大太阳的话，结弦总爱在餐厅前半开放式的阳光长廊里享用午餐。

今天也不例外。

结弦慢慢悠悠吃着妈妈为他准备的午饭，猫咪平藏端坐在桌子上目不转睛地盯着他的食盒，不时扬起爪子试探着伸到食盒前，想碰又不敢碰的犹豫不决着。  
结弦总是很和气地拨开它的爪子，再挑出些鱼啊肉啊的食物放在桌上摆放着的纸巾上给它吃。

“下午只有一节普拉提了，真开心。今天回去可以玩两个钟的游戏。嘿嘿。”结弦把用彩色油纸包裹的一片起司块拿出来递到Gordon面前，“吃吗？”

Gordon一手支着下巴，兴致缺缺的接过起司，扔在俱乐部餐厅买来还一口未动的三明治盘子里，无精打采地说，“有什么可开心的。对我们这些老胳膊老腿的来说，简直地狱。花滑已经够娘了，辅助训练居然还是普拉提。啧。”Gordon喝了口咖啡，变凉了的咖啡的酸涩口感让他皱起眉头，“下次我要和女朋友分手，大概只要直接找她们来参观我训练就可以了。”

结弦叼着筷子听得可乐了，立刻抓住重点，问道，“为什么要用“她们”？你有几个女朋友呀？”

“一个。”Gordon毫不犹豫地回答，用叉子捣了捣了配餐色拉，他还在宿醉中，实在没什么胃口。  
“嗯。”结弦边点头边用阴阳怪气的口吻接口道，“但是换得勤。”  
“找死？”Gordon把色拉里的鸡胸肉挑出来放到平藏面前，边凶结弦，“小孩子懂个屁，知道了也不要随便说出来。”  
结弦冲他皱着鼻子扮了个鬼脸，继续低头吃饭不说话了。

“怎么？陪女朋友吃午饭？”一身高尔夫休闲装的威廉拍了拍Gordon的肩膀，大大咧咧地在他边上的藤椅上坐下，凉凉地说，“不过你的品位换得也太彻底了吧？这次我是真的搞不懂你了。”  
“你瞎？”Gordon连白眼都不屑给他，托着下巴扫了眼结弦，淡淡道，“胸平成这样也能认错？这是我师弟，男孩子。”

威廉是Gordon从小就勾搭上的狐朋狗友之一，也是最铁的一个死党，两人一起干过不少“坏事”，彼此之间开起玩笑口无遮拦。  
只是最近威廉一直在国外，直到前天才刚刚回国，昨晚就是一群人为庆祝他回来闹到很晚，搞得Gordon今天差点想旷训练。

威廉摘下太阳镜，眯起眼睛重新打量起结弦，这才发现这个包裹在略大运动外套里而显得更为单薄瘦小的身影，确实是个长相清秀的男孩，虽然配上他那略长的头发和颇具东方美的长相，再加上这么个尴尬的年纪，在外表上确实容易让人产生误解。

“哦...怎么？Brian终于想通，决定放弃你，培养新势力了？”威廉很快为自己的眼拙而释怀。  
Gordon无所谓地耸耸肩，“大概吧。”  
接着Gordon给停下进食，端坐在位子上的结弦用日文介绍了威廉。  
又用英文和威廉介绍了结弦，并说明这个日本男孩英文不太在行。

看到结弦那种稚气未脱的小孩式的眉目和神情，干净又无辜地笑着，看上去单纯而可爱。威廉立刻心里一软，就像路边遇到可爱奶狗那样的心情，忍不住要去逗一逗。

威廉用很简单的英语和结弦打起了招呼，语速也不能更慢，深怕男孩听不懂。  
结弦客气地点头寒暄，笑起来的样子腼腆而害羞。也用他那颇不流利的英文勉强回应了几句。  
威廉听了他的破英语，觉得很惊讶，不禁把自己的语速又放慢了两档。  
等一轮寒暄过后，威廉还在盯着结弦问东问西。结弦绷着笑，不动声色地暗暗用日语对Gordon求救，“你能让他别用和白痴说话的口吻和我说话吗？我听力还是ok的呀。”

Gordon没想到他会来这么一句，一口咖啡差点喷出来，他勉强咽下去，乐了一会儿，对视了一眼咬着墨镜托架，同样莞尔微笑着的威廉，勾起嘴角看着结弦坏笑道，“你自己和他说啊。”  
结弦撇撇嘴。戳着下巴望天开始动脑筋整理语句。

“你跟他说日语他能听懂。”Gordon总算良心发现道。  
结弦震惊了，“为什么？”  
“因为我是天才。”威廉虽然说的还是英语，但显然成功介入了结弦和Gordon的日语对话中。  
“因为威廉学过日语，结果和你一样死在口语上，不过听力没问题。”Gordon说出实情，还不忘两边一起奚落一番，“所以现在你们鸡同鸭讲，也勉强可以无障碍交流了。也算是缘分。”

结弦心服口服的点头，看着威廉，同病相怜道，“口语很难呢，呐～？”  
威廉耸耸肩，不置可否。

“又在隔壁打球？”Gordon看了一眼威廉的装扮。  
Gordon母亲口中的“可爱漂亮”的威廉少爷已经好好长成了身材高大的俊美青年，虽然还是漂亮，但幸而已经和可爱沾不上边了。  
“嗯。”威廉无奈地点点头，冷着脸抱怨道，“快无聊死了。周六还有一次。”

威廉上了大学后开始接手家里部分的生意，他父亲特别喜欢打高尔夫，所以谈生意十次有九次是约在高尔夫聚乐部，到后来生意伙伴也达成了共识，直接称高尔夫会所为老地方，每次都是‘老地方来老地方去’的。  
Gordon有时候调侃威廉，让他干脆把办公室设在隔壁聚乐部里算了。这样无聊了抽空还可以过来找他玩，结果威廉倒是听进去一半，每次都约在蟋蟀隔壁的这家高尔夫会所。果然一抽空就过来找他。

Gordon提议道，“职业高尔夫选手兴许也是一条出路。”  
威廉敷衍地回了他一个皮笑肉不笑的表情。

“前两天我们俱乐部来了位新教练，这件事我和你说过吗？”Gordon忽然换了话题问道。

“没有。你连有了师弟不都没和我说嘛，什么教练？”威廉随口问着，又被桌上的猫咪平藏吸引了注意，他伸出大手一个劲儿地撸人家背毛，嘴里喃喃，“作为野猫胖成这样是不是有点过分了？”  
显然这只流浪猫在方圆十里内已经家喻户晓了。  
而午餐时间，平藏只对手上有食物的人类感兴趣，一心看着结弦，很冷淡地用屁股对着威廉，鸟都不鸟他。  
威廉不买账了，大手一抓硬是把人家捞进了怀里，平藏也不干了，咪咪喵喵地开始反抗挣扎，威廉伸手把Gordon吃了一半的三明治打开，拿出一块火鸡肉放在掌心给平藏吃，小家伙才总算安静下来。  
Gordon‘啧’了一声，把被弄的乱七八糟的三明治碟子推开，不吃了。

“Yuzu，等下吃好饭填一下好吗？今天回去前交给我，实在不行明天给我也可以。”  
观月突然出现在桌边，轻轻拍了拍结弦的背，把一张表格放到他手边，和他低声说道。

威廉听见那把熟悉的清亮嗓音，猛然抬起头，看见多年不见，以为这辈子再也见不到面的观月突然出现在眼前，一下子愣住了。

观月弯着腰，低头凑到结弦耳边，指着表格上的空格和结弦低声说明着什么。记忆中的那双漂亮的桃花眼正掩在略长的额发后，被遮盖在密而长的眼睫下。  
那么老实单纯的一个人，却生着这么勾人的一双眼睛，也真够讽刺的。  
威廉回想起那个时候，事情闹到不可收拾的地步时，Ivan的母亲指着观月的鼻子骂他是狐狸精，斥责他眼睛会勾魂，自己的儿子是被迷了心智才会犯了这种糊涂。

威廉陷在重逢的震惊里，下意识地捏紧了怀里的平藏，猫咪大约是被他弄痛了，“喵呜”一声急叫后跳下威廉的腿，窜走了。观月被这声猫叫吸引过注意力，抬头正对上威廉一瞬不瞬盯着他的视线。  
温和的笑意瞬间凝固在嘴角，观月呆了几秒，才收拾起愣怔的表情，匆忙站直了身子，赶紧补上一个微笑，虽然显得极不自然且局促。

观月勉强笑着，把拿在手里的一叠表格都捏皱了，看上去十分紧张，他对着威廉点了点头，轻声道，“威廉，好久不见。”

观月晴明就是Gordon方才说的新来的教练，日本人。  
观月很小的时候就随着调职到加拿大工作的父亲举家迁居到加拿大生活，差不多可以说是在加拿大土生土长起来的。

观月，威廉和Gordon，三人是旧相识。准确来说，观月曾经是威廉的哥哥Ivan的同学，比威廉大了近8岁。而Gordon和观月认识，是因为观月曾经和他在同一个俱乐部训练过。  
三个人这样兜兜转转的关系，最后倒也都想熟了。

不过观月在几年前回了日本，一直在日本工作，一周前才刚刚调职回加拿大。

“老师。”威廉还沉浸在他的不可置信中，只木愣愣地唤了观月一声。

威廉是私生子，他不记得生母长什么样，从小被父亲带回来后，就一直和Ivan以及Ivan的母亲生活在一起，父亲工作很忙，一个月也难得在家里吃一顿晚饭，根本顾不上他。  
Ivan是他同父异母的哥哥，对外或者在父亲面前一直表现得像一位宅心仁厚的模范兄长，其实私底下待威廉并不亲厚。倒也不是说威廉被怎么虐待过，只是无论是哥哥还是养母都完全不把他放在眼里，只当他不存在似的。  
而家里上上下下的帮佣也很会看脸色，不敢忤逆太太的心思，也都抱着随大流的心态，故意不把还是孩子的威廉当回事。

在这样的环境中成长的威廉，小时候可以十天半个月不开口说一句话，也没什么情绪波动，总是一个人窝在房间里，他哥哥和养母有一段时间一直对外宣称他有自闭症。

然后，观月出现了。  
威廉一向习惯叫观月“老师”，是因为小时候观月曾经做过他的家庭教师，他的日语就是观月教的。  
观月的性格非常善良温柔，他给予威廉的，非常的多，也非常的重要。  
可是对威廉而言这么重要的一个人，有一天，却从他的世界中，突然无声无息的消失了。

“嗯。”观月模模糊糊地应一声，接着又忐忑地说，“你也是这里的学生吗？我不知道。”  
观月的声音越说越轻，像是犯了什么错误，没什么底气的解释着原因的口吻。  
不知为何，听观月仿佛在说“如果知道你在这里，我就不会来”的言下之意，让威廉感到心中一阵抽痛，渐渐又觉得恼怒。

“观月哥，威廉不是这里的学生，他只是到隔壁聚乐部打球而已。”Gordon看威廉半天没有回答，赶紧佯装无事地接过了话茬，口吻轻松地道，“我们几个好久没见了。既然都回来了，不如改天找个时间一起吃顿饭，叙叙旧？”

“呃...嗯。好的。”观月闻言一下子显露出为难的表情，不怎么自在地半推半就，想了想才说，“最近刚刚搬回来，有点忙，可能要等一阵子，不好意思了。不如等我新家整理出样子了，请你们来做客吧。”  
观月一向温柔和善，很有大哥哥的样子，总是很照顾他们。  
以前也常会请他们回家小聚，观月家是普通工薪阶层，还要供给观月练习花滑，日子过的比较拮据。所以那个时候，观月虽然搬出来独自生活了，但作为学生党也没什么多余的钱可以用来招待这些小朋友，在家吃饭会便宜不少，威廉和Gordon已经习惯观月亲自做饭，在家招待他们这件事情。

 

“好啊。”Gordon笑道，“整理新居需要帮忙吗？威廉可以帮忙，你看他闲的很，逃课出来陪人家打高尔夫都有时间。”  
威廉闻言撩起眼皮瞥了Gordon一眼，不置可否。  
观月看威廉没什么表情的坐在一边，爱搭不理的样子，有些犹豫，嚅嚅道，“不用了吧。都是一些零零碎碎的小事。我自己已经收拾的差不多了。”

“不麻烦的老师，我反正是真的闲，正好找点事情做。”威廉终于搭腔了，说着摸出手机，不容置疑的口吻说，“我们换一下联系方式。到时候方便联络。”

观月有点游移不定，毕竟因为威廉哥哥的关系，他明白自己不应该再和他们家的人走得过近。  
然而，他是个实诚的人，并不会假仁假义地和人相处。  
而且说到底，他不讨厌威廉。在他心里，威廉一直是个好孩子，虽然有一段不怎么幸福的童年，导致性格有一点孤僻冷漠，但归根结底是一个善良正直的小孩。  
最后，他还是把电话号码给了威廉。

结弦和饶了一圈又爬上桌子的平藏眼巴巴地看着三人用流利的英语blabla的聊着天，插不上嘴。  
最后观月很体贴地用日文邀请了结弦，请他到时候务必也一起来。  
结弦并不是那么热爱社交的性格，但不知为何，他特别喜欢这个长得好看，待人又温柔的年轻助教。  
虽然人家会说日语，能够和他正常交流也是一部分原因。不过主要还是因为观月给他的感觉特别温和可亲。  
所以结弦立即欣然应允了。

他们没有聊多久，观月就匆匆找了个借口离开了。

等观月离开后，威廉看着观月离去的方向失神了很久。  
结弦和Gordon也不管他，正找了话题在聊些有的没的。

只听威廉忽然很大声的冷笑了一声，结弦瞪大眼睛叼着筷子呆呆望向这个奇怪的大哥哥。Gordon故意响亮的清了清嗓子以提示好友不要在公共场合发疯。

威廉收了笑意，歪头看向Gordon，很邪魅地一勾嘴角，挑眉道，“这下有趣了。日子总算可以不那么无聊了。我这阵子正愁没人陪着玩呢。”  
Gordon很熟悉好友的这种表情，立刻警惕道，“别开玩笑了。观月？”  
威廉平时比他玩的还疯，同学，朋友，朋友的朋友，只要是看得上眼的他都来者不拒。从没听他说有正式交往的对象，却也从不缺伴。  
甚至是男女不忌。而且对于长相清秀的东方人，尤其是日本人有特别偏好。

威廉嗤笑出声，不紧不慢地说，“我没开玩笑，就是在说观月。”  
Gordon皱眉道，“你失忆了，忘记他和你哥的关系了？”  
威廉沉默了，往椅背上一靠，抬头望着蔚蓝的天空，半晌才答，“我那个道貌岸然的哥哥犯过的唯一的错误，我想尝尝是什么滋味。”  
Gordon看着他，一时不知道该怎样接话。

威廉虽然一直是自己的死党，但也正因为如此，对方睚眦必报的性格Gordon比谁都要了解。

其实威廉小时候并不这样，小时候的威廉最多属于性子冷漠，被欺负了通常只会忍下来，不再理睬对方。而真的让威廉发展成现在这样乖戾性格的因由，可能还是在观月身上。

Gordon还记得那个时候观月不告而别，那天下着大雨，威廉浑身湿透的来找他，红着眼睛问他，‘观月走了你知道吗？’Gordon确实不知情，但他理解观月的不得已，他试着把这些道理分析给威廉听，让他释怀，可是威廉的表情一片空白，显然什么也没听进去。最后只是冷笑着自言自语地说，‘Ivan放弃观月得到的东西，我全部都要。我要让观月明白，他的牺牲毫无意义。他就是个笨蛋。’

而这些年，威廉确实在这么做。他的努力也得到了父亲的认可，他父亲对他的赏识程度以及逐年授予他的权利，恐怕已经让Ivan母子夜不能寐了。

威廉是个说到做到的人，也正因为这样，Gordon不免为观月担心起来，他只好再接再厉地劝威廉，“如果你是因为你哥哥的原因，想要报复到观月身上，完全没必要，更何况他们已经分手了。观月人不错，当初也没有亏待过你。何必呢？”

“没有亏待我？”威廉听罢脸色不大好看，含糊笑了一声，慢声慢气地说，“观月这个人太会装了，以前为了接近Ivan，连我这个野种弟弟都花心思讨好。可见多么有心机了。对谁都是一副掏心掏肺的真诚样。最后还不是露了狐狸尾巴？决心离开的时候什么也没说，就像没我这个人一样，心里根本不把我当一回事。”

Gordon震惊的看着他，顿了半天才好奇道，“你这究竟是生气，还是伤心？”  
威廉被问得一愣，立马横眉竖目地回嘴道，“当然是生气！”  
Gordon被他恼羞成怒的反应逗得发笑，但并没有戳穿他，顿了顿才缓缓道，“我理解观月。他那时候可能是不知道要怎么开口吧。尤其是对你。”

威廉压着眉头看着Gordon，等着他说下去。

“瞒着所有人和你哥哥交往了那么久，事情暴露后又被Ivan毫不留情的一脚踢开，被Ivan他妈那个dragon lady逼得全家都在这里呆不下去。这种情况下，他来找你这个十四五岁的小毛孩能说什么？”  
Gordon看着威廉，后者撇撇嘴以表不屑。

“'对不起，瞒着你和你哥哥睡了，现在我被你们家逼得不走不行了，再见？'还是，'帮我去和你那个狼心狗肺的哥哥和歹毒的养母求求情，让我们一家能够留下？'”

威廉不说话了，他低下头看着自己的手，半天才低声说，“我当时什么都不知道，Ivan他妈妈逼他们一家离开的事我一点都不知道。不然我一定会做点什么......”他顿了一下，又气呼呼地低声抱怨，“所以我才说他根本没把我放在心上，再怎么觉得我是小孩子，毕竟认识这么多年了，我又没有对不起他，要走的时候道别一下总是应该的吧？哪怕就一句再见......他是连我一起恨了吗？”

“不敢吧。”Gordon淡淡地说。

威廉抬头看向Gordon。  
Gordon接着说，“怕你再和他说什么过分的话，Ivan以前对他不够好吗？结果呢？人心是这个世界上最难把握的一样东西，他那个时候可能是怕了。不知道你会做何反应，所以一样要走，还不如什么都不说，就此一别，这段关系也就算是结束，并不算是破裂。留下的都是过去好的时候的回忆。”

威廉呆呆看着Gordon，像是在琢磨他话里的劝慰是不是值得仰赖，脸上的神情渐渐柔和了起来，但嘴上还是不服气的说，“都是你自己想当然的吧。说起来还真是一套一套的。”

Gordon把结弦还没来得及吃的一个包着保鲜膜的饭团拿过来，把自己的配菜色拉推过去，示意和他换。  
正在认真填写观月交给他的表格的结弦敷衍的点点头表示同意了。他其实已经吃饱了。

Gordon慢条斯理地拆饭团上的保鲜膜，边不慌不忙地说，“他一碰到我没两句话就问起你，事无巨细的问了不少，听我说起你这几年的光荣事迹，笑得就像是自己的小孩怎么怎么了一样。”

威廉听了总算展颜一笑，转而又疑惑道，“我有什么光荣事迹？”  
Gordon三两口吃掉一个饭团，喝了口咖啡才慢吞吞地开口道，“你每天忙着泡妞的同时还要帮你爸爸打理生意兼修双学位，这些还不够吗？”  
威廉眉头压下来，又要发飙了。  
Gordon赶紧做了一个打住的手势，解释道，”当然，没敢提你乱搞男女关系的事情。原话里没有‘泡妞’这个词。”  
威廉的脸色缓下来，呼了口气。满意了。忽然又想到一个问题，“早就知道观月回来了，你居然没跟我说？”  
“观月不让我说。”Gordon耸耸肩，坦然道，“我看到他就提议找你出来聚一聚，但是他说你不会想要见到他。叫我千万不要告诉你他回来了。所以我就说，他是怕你对他有看法。”

威廉失神地看着对面已经填完了表格，正在吃配餐色拉的结弦，小孩嘴里塞满了蔬菜，鼓着腮帮子‘咔嚓咔嚓’咀嚼的样子像一只小仓鼠。看到威廉盯着他看，结弦就又眯起眼睛对他仰着下巴笑了笑，笑的样子像极了招财猫。

威廉忽然回过神来，转头有点生气地对Gordon说，“他不让你说，你就真的不说。你是什么朋友？”  
面对好友的指责，Gordon笑了笑，淡淡地说，“这不是碰到了？你三天两头的过来，观月只要在这里工作，还怕见不到面？他才来了一个多星期，你不也刚刚回国吗？”  
威廉想想也有道理，于是沉默了。

Gordon摊手到他面前，掂了掂手腕。  
“干嘛？”  
“咨询费。我把所有学到的心理学知识都用上了，还浪费了美好的午餐时间陪你聊天，收费的。”  
威廉毫不客气打开Gordon的手，“等你拿到执照再说吧！”

Gordon收起嬉皮笑脸的表情，严肃道，“我只是提醒你，观月对你不错的，别干大逆不道的事情。”  
威廉撩起眼皮看他，嘴角挂着含糊不明的笑意，“什么是大逆不道的事情。”  
“就是你刚刚说的那些混账话。”  
威廉嘴角的笑意更深，“我早就对他有这个想法，只是以前还小，不懂。现在明白了。”

Gordon皱起眉头，正想再说什么。  
边上吃完了色拉的结弦忽然弱弱地插嘴道，“普拉提课要开始了哎。”  
威廉听到普拉提，一下子喷笑出来，好不容易酝酿出的一点说教的严肃气氛顿时烟消云散了。

Gordon阴测测的视线缓缓扫向坐在一边的无辜少年，眼神快要喷火了。


	5. Chapter 5

“Brian让我再和你确认下，刚刚那一跤确定没有撞到脑袋吧？如果头晕的话要说出来，别逞强。”Gordon边说边伸手去探结弦脑袋，被结弦一偏头躲开了。  
“没有，我是肩膀先着地的。”结弦嘟嘟嘴，顿了顿才不甘心地说，“然后才撞到头。”  
他这两天状态都不太好，尤其是今天的练习，跳跃完全找不到感觉，摔了好几次，最惨的那次还撞到了脑袋，Brain后来就不许他跳了。又临时改回了步伐训练。

Gordon收回手，又不放心地问他，“那肩膀有没有事？”  
“没～”结弦抬起胳膊，轮了个圆，以示自己好得很。  
Gordon点点头。

“Brain为什么不让我跳了呢？我都说了我没事的。”结弦还在不甘心。

Gordon再度扬手摸摸他脑袋，语重心长地说，“摔得你妈都不认识你和摔得你不认识你妈是两回事，你知道吗？Brain担心你是后者。”

结弦偏了偏头，气呼呼地斜他一眼，又跳开一步，不理Gordon。

“Gordon～”两人都没注意到什么时候一个女生蹦到了他们面前。  
Gordon措手不及间被对方勾着脖子扑了个满怀，他下意识地托住女孩的腰身，缓住冲力。女孩子主动踮脚献上一吻。

“你从哪里冒出来的？”Gordon把女孩推开一点距离，躲过女孩再一次欲要吻上来的嘴唇。  
女孩嘟嘟嘴，傲慢的口吻，说，“你为什么不接我电话？叫你来接我都没有回复。说好要去Chole家吃晚饭的嘛。”  
Gordon叹了口气，无奈地说，“Amy，昨晚不是说好了各自去的？”

“可是我改变主意了。我要和你一起去。”叫Amy的女孩勾住Gordon手臂，撒娇道，“好啦，反正我都自己来啦，走吧。现在过去时间差不多。”

Gordon看了眼站在一边低着头佯装没看他们，正忙着尴尬抓脸的结弦。Amy顺着他的视线也看到了，问道，“谁呀？”  
“我的队友，训练伙伴。”Gordon随口解释了句。  
“队友？”Amy微微吃惊地睁大眼，又露骨地上下扫视了一遍站在一旁微微低着头的半大少年，惊奇道，“这还是小孩子啊，你们看上去不是一个重量级别的嘛。也要一起比赛？”  
gordon不禁失笑道，“什么重量级别？又不是开拳击。”

“哦...”'Amy敷衍地应一声，“随便啦。”  
反正她也不懂运动。而且她一向不怎么喜欢运动员，更何况面前是个对他毫无吸引力的小少年，她就更不放在眼里了。  
她一向觉得运动员没什么出路，如果不是因为Gordon有殷实的家庭背景和符合她喜好的相貌，她才不会这么积极地和他走近。

Gordon简单为两人做了下介绍。  
结弦弯腰礼貌地打了招呼后，Amy看着他忽然说，“我记得你的声音，就是上次Gordon把手机落在聚乐部时，接我电话的人嘛。”

结弦奇迹般地听懂了这句，立即心虚地瞟了眼Gordon，寻求帮助似的。  
Gordon对结弦安抚地笑了笑，搭上他的肩膀往车子走去，回头淡淡对Amy说，“既然来了，就一起走吧。”

Amy穿着高跟鞋踢踢踏踏地小跑着跟上去，看结弦一路和他们一起来到车子前，不禁问道，“他也去？”  
“他搭车，我顺路送他回去。”Gordon还是没什么表情地说。  
Amy不是很乐意，但没再说什么，走到车子边就默不作声地上了副驾驶位。

Gordon像往常一样帮结弦把训练用行李箱放到后备箱时，结弦犹犹豫豫地小声问Gordon，“你有约会的话，今天我就自己回去吧？”  
Gordon扫他一眼，简短地说，“不是约会。走吧。”

平时可以一路话痨过去的结弦今天异常的安静。  
Gordon在等红灯的时候从后视镜看着一个人坐在后座的结弦，他耳朵里插着入耳式耳机，低着头在本子上写写画画。Gordon知道这是结弦在做训练笔记。  
有一次Gordon无意间看到结弦在更衣室等他的时候在做笔记，他拿过本子翻了翻。被里面的内容之详细惊呆了，看的出记笔记的人是何其的认真用心，每天的练习中的跳跃步伐，甚至到辅助训练，各式各样的感想和注意点都一一记录下来。  
Gordon打从心底对结弦称赞道‘你真用功。’  
那时候的结弦得意地抬抬下巴，眯起眼睛对Gordon笑得像猫咪一样的可爱。

Gordon的思绪被Amy忽然摸上他大腿的手打断，他瞥了眼副驾驶位上的Amy，女孩正一脸魅惑的微笑，半侧着身子，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，低声暧昧道，“Gordon，等下和他们吃完饭，去我家坐坐吗？”  
这是明晃晃的邀请了，Gordon却只觉得厌烦。  
Amy虽然长得漂亮，身材也好，外貌上来说绝对是他喜欢的类型，可是他对这女孩一点兴趣也没有。

Amy是gordon阿姨那边介绍给他的，按长辈的话来说就是两人就读同一所大学也算缘分，所以就当是普通同学交个朋友也好。并没有给他们任何压力，然而背后的意思他都明白。两个人家世相当，彼此家里也都互相了解底细，能凑成堆是最好不过的事情。  
Gordon碍于阿姨的面子以及母亲施加的无形压力，不得不硬着头皮应酬她几次，而小姑娘显然是误会了，似乎已经以他正牌女友的身份自居。  
要说Amy本身也没什么大毛病，就是千金大小姐的脾气，非常自我中心。  
而Gordon实在是不喜欢性格骄纵成这样的女孩，Gordon没兴趣碰她，她还以为是Gordon珍惜她，最近已经是变本加厉的引诱了。  
这一切都让Gordon颇为头疼。

“我在开车。”Gordon把Amy的手抓离自己的大腿，冷声提醒她。  
Amy‘哼’了一声，不说话了。可她老实了还不到5分钟，忽然说，“为什么往这里开？不是去Chole家吗？刚刚那里应该转弯的啊！”

Gordon瞥了一眼后视镜，看到结弦还是低着头在做笔记，才轻声说，“我要送小鬼回去。他住我家附近。稍微绕一点路。”  
“你家附近？！”Amy嗓音都拔高了，不满道，“那哪里是绕一点路啊！一个东面一个南面啊！要迟到了啦！”  
Gordon深呼吸一下，已经非常不耐烦了，可是他什么也没说，还是沉默地看着前方一脸严肃地开着车。

“你把他放轨交站不就好了？前面不远就有一站。”Amy不达目的不罢休似的继续道。

这时候结弦不安地抬头看了看前座的两人，其实最近他忘记给MP4充电了，刚刚为了怕电量用完对机器不好，他已经关了音乐，所以两个人的对话他听了个完全。虽然他们说话挺快，不过结弦还是理解了八成大意，剩下的光凭语气他也能猜出个大概意思了。他正琢磨着是不是要自觉地和Gordon说他自己回去算了。可正当这时候，诺大的雨滴一颗接着一颗的打在车窗上。  
下暴雨了。

Gordon打开了雨刷器，冷冰冰地说，“我不可能放他在这种天气一个人回去的。别吵了，马上就到了。”  
“有什么？一下车他就能进轨交站，大不了我把遮阳伞借给他啊。”Amy依旧不依不饶。见Gordon冷着脸不再搭腔，她以为是Gordon不好意思和队友开口，干脆自说自话地回过身直接和结弦说了起来。  
“小朋友，你等下自己回去，我们送你到轨交站，很方便的。”

结弦礼貌起见，立刻摘下耳机眼巴巴地看着Amy。  
Amy以为他没听见，又重复了一遍。

这个时候Gordon一个急转弯，加速驶到了Amy口中所说的那个车站，停了下来。  
Amy心满意足地笑了起来，心想Gordon总算肯听自己的话。

Gordon转过来看着Amy，声音不高但很冷地说，“我现在给你两个选择，要么闭嘴，要么下车。”  
Amy脸上的笑容瞬间僵住，尴尬地问道，“你说什么？”

Gordon挑了挑眉，依旧不冷不热地说，“你不是说轨交方便么？既然你不想迟到，我只好帮你到这里。”

女生被他激得说不出话，脸上青一阵白一阵，最后只恨恨地落下一句，“你别后悔！”就下车了，临走还不忘把车门碰得震天响。

Gordon一秒都没有耽搁地驶离了轨交站。

结弦两只手扒着Gordon的椅背，把下巴搁在手背上，眨巴着眼睛从后视镜里望着Gordon，也不说话。

Gordon瞥他一眼，没什么情绪地说，“如果你现在敢说什么‘你可以自己回去’之类的话，我就揍你。”

结弦在后视镜里和Gordon对视，闻言顿时瞪大了眼睛，无辜地摇摇头，楚楚可怜状说，“怎么可能，外面这么大的雨哎，你要真把我扔在车站，我妈妈可要心疼坏了。”  
说完他对着Gordon眯眼笑起来，Gordon也被他逗得‘呼’地笑开了。带了一点柔意地笑骂，“mammy's boy！”  
结弦皱皱鼻子，“哼”了一声。  
“不过我确实也是为了向由美阿姨交代，不然早把你扔在那里了。”Gordon故意逗他。  
结弦也很配合地上钩了，存心学着Amy的刁蛮口吻，刻意嚷嚷道，“我生气咯，我也要拍门走咯！你不要后悔哦！”

两人顿时想到刚刚Amy被气白了脸的画面，又对视着乐了一会儿。

等冷静下来，结弦不免有些替Gordon担忧，他不无忧心地说，“不过这样真的没关系吗？”

“有啊。”Gordon郑重其事，等结弦担心地望着他的时候，才不紧不慢地笑了笑，说，“这下我晚饭可没着落了。”  
结弦忍不住笑了，又凝了凝笑意，点点头，默默靠回椅背上，看向窗外，淡淡说，“哦，那可真惨。”  
认真等他邀约的Gordon被他拿腔作调的模样逗乐了，又气又笑地说，“喂，人性呢？”

结弦依然看着窗外，嘴角含笑，终于乖乖地说，“妈妈说今天晚上吃寿喜锅。本来就让我问你有没有空一起来吃。”  
Gordon笑了起来。加速往结弦家驶去。


	6. Chapter 6

呼叫音响过一轮，直到被自动断线都没有被接起，结弦奇怪的看了看电话，怀疑自己是不是拨错了号码。  
为什么Gordon不接电话呢？  
他又再一次重新拨打过去，这一次终于在响过5，6回铃声后被接了起来。

“嗯？”对面传来Gordon充满倦意的一声含糊不清的应答。  
“你还在睡吗？快起床了。”今天他们的训练时间比较晚，现在已经早上九点多，Gordon居然还没起来。

那边安静的只有浅浅的呼吸声传来，结弦怀疑对方又睡过去了，他拖长声音大声唤了一声，‘moshimoshi～’

对面终于有了点反应，电话里再次传来Gordon睡意朦胧的低哑声线，“结弦，你今天自己去聚乐部好吗？帮我请个假。”  
“咦？你怎么了？生病了吗？”结弦担心地问道，听上去Gordon的声音有些哑哑的。而且最近在流感，很多人都接连中招了。

电话那边又安静下来，结弦等了等又轻轻叫了声Gordon的名字。  
“嗯。有点不舒服，今天想休息一天。”Gordon的声音依然含含糊糊，顿了顿又问道，“你自己去聚乐部没问题吧？”  
“我没问题的。不过你没事吧？严重吗？是不是流感？”  
“不是......可能有点发烧，休息下就好。”  
“哦...那...”结弦还想再慰问下，而Gordon只交代了句“路上当心点。”便匆匆和他道了再见。  
结弦也只好犹犹豫豫地回了句再见。刚一说完，那边就干脆地挂断了。

结弦捏着电话有些恍惚。Gordon一个人生活，生病的话没人照顾，又是发烧。万一是高烧怎么办，要不要紧呢？

“怎么了？”由美看着儿子握着电话呆呆的回不过神，不禁好奇问他。  
“嗯。”结弦把电话放下，和由美说，“Gordon病了，今天我自己去聚乐部。”  
“哎，怎么会？严重吗？”由美的声音听上去也很挂心。

结弦边把午餐盒放进手包里，边摇了摇头，不确定地说，“不知道呢，说是发烧了，可是声音听上去很哑，好像挺严重的样子。”  
结弦越说整理东西的动作就越犹豫，最后终于停下来，看着同样皱眉看着自己的母亲，咬了咬嘴唇说到，“妈妈，我想先去看看他。”

“嗯。”由美想了想，点点头，“你等一下。”由美走去厨房，到门口的时候停下来回身和结弦说，“你先打电话和教练请一下假。我去做点吃的，你等下带着先去探望Gordon再去训练吧。”  
“好。”

最后，由美用早上现煮的米饭捏了两个饭团，再用味增加入柴鱼片豆腐滚了一碗味增豆腐汤，滚滚烫的装入焖烧杯里。

等她准备好这些，结弦也刚刚放下和教练的电话。没有肢体语言的帮忙，直接用英语讲电话什么的实在是太痛苦了。  
好讨厌英语哦。

结弦接过妈妈准备的东西，再带上自己的训练用行李箱匆匆出门。照着教练line给他的Gordon的住址，一路赶去看Gordon。  
幸亏住的不算远，结弦Google了地图，决定用走的。  
一路过来居然没有迷路就顺利找到了。

结弦在门口足足敲了一分多钟的门，才终于听到里面有人走近的声音，接着门锁转动声。  
Gordon黑着脸睡眼朦胧地眯眼看着他，半天才反应过来似的，惊讶地说，“你怎么来了？”  
“来看看你要不要紧呀。”结弦看Gordon的脸色果然很差。他把行李箱放到一边，伸手去探Gordon额头。  
Gordon被男孩冷冰冰的手激得下意识一避让，皱眉道，“你手怎么这么冰？”  
结弦把手放到嘴边‘哈’了一口气暖一暖，委屈地说，“出门太急，忘记带手套了。”  
结弦又把掌心贴到自己额头感受下，感觉和Gordon的额头温度差不多，便放心道，“还好，你好像烧的不严重。自己量过体温吗？”

“嗯，稍微有点不舒服而已。”Gordon眼神闪烁了下，让开身子，对结弦说，“别傻站着，进来坐。”  
结弦摇摇头，把另一只手上拎着的袋子递给Gordon，说，“这里有些吃的，是妈妈让我带来的。我就是来看看你有没有事，等下还要赶着去训练，就不进来了。”  
Gordon接过袋子，一时不知道应该说什么。

“我走了。你好好休息。如果有事可以line我。”结弦拉上行李箱的托杆，对Gordon挥挥手。  
“你知道从这里怎么去聚乐部吗？”Gordon不禁担心起来。  
结弦对他笑着扬了扬下巴，得意洋洋地说，“我这么聪明。”  
Gordon难得没有打击他，只是笑了笑。他扬了扬手里的袋子，对结弦说，“谢了。”  
结弦倒退着走了几步，对他笑着挥挥手，转身走了。

Gordon忽然想起什么，转身进屋子开始翻箱倒柜，在客厅睡得四仰八叉的友人被他来回踩了好几脚，终于坐起来不耐烦地抱怨，“干什么啊？还让不让人睡？”  
Gordon没理他，还在满世界找他那副记忆中应该存在的手套。找了很久也没找到，他只好放弃了，毕竟就算现在找到了，结弦也早就走远了。  
他不爽地走过去踢了踢再度躺平在地上的友人，凶道，“有沙发不睡，睡地上干嘛？”  
友人嘟哝了一句，翻了个身又睡过去了。Gordon通过他模模糊糊的话语指示才发现原来沙发上也有人躺着。  
房间乱七八糟，沙发地上都躺着人。  
Gordon觉得宿醉的脑袋越发疼痛难忍了，暗暗决定以后再也不能这么疯玩了。至少不能把这群家伙引到自己家来疯。  
他回到卧室，火大的发现才刚刚走开那么几分钟，床上他原本睡着的位置就不知什么时候被别人占着了。他走过去毫不留情地拽着那人的脚踝，不顾对方哀叫把人拖到地上，自己再爬上卧床，用被子蒙着脑袋，又睡了过去。

—————————————————————

结弦这一天的训练很辛苦。尤其是想到结束后还要自己转车回家就觉得越发苦闷。  
而且Gordon不在好像一下子就冷清了不少，观月今天也休假，没人聊天，有些无聊。

“Gordon跟你说他生病了？”Brian把冰刀套递给结弦时问道。  
结弦点点头。  
“这小子不会又是逃训练吧？”Brian自言自语般的嘀咕。  
结弦摇摇头，慢慢地说，“他脸色不好。看上去很不好。一定是病了。不会骗我。”  
Brian不置可否地耸了耸肩，“你不了解你这个师兄。他......”  
结弦摇摇头，坚持道，“他...嗯，亲口对我说，不会骗我。”  
Brian没再说下去，拍了拍结弦手臂，嘱咐道，“回去吧。路上小心。还有，如果明天Gordon还不来，让他自己给我打个电话。”  
结弦点点头。

结弦回到家的时候比平时晚了不少，由美已经做好了晚饭。

“今天妈妈也多做了一些，要不要等下给师兄送去？”  
Gordon平时偶尔会来吃饭，所以现在由美做的晚饭的量总是较多。  
“要的。”结弦走进厨房洗手，看了看料理台上码放的食物，“非常的近呢。走快一点也就十分钟。”  
“啊。那我先把他的份收进保温盒里吧。”由美拿过结弦平时带午饭的餐盒，“不过你等下要记得把这个餐盒拿回来哦。这是你平时带午饭的食器。”

结弦在边上看着妈妈把各色食物一一码进去。点头应‘好’，边拿出Ipod 联系Gordon，［好点了吗？］  
那边很快就回复了消息，［好了。］  
［哦。晚饭吃了吗？］  
［还没，等下叫披萨。］  
结弦发了个惊恐的Q版表情过去，［生病还吃这么油腻？我等下给你送晚饭过来。等着我。］  
［不用了。我叫个外卖就好。］

结弦没有再回复，把Ipod收好，跟由美说，“妈妈，我先给他送过去吧，回来再吃。”  
由美把食盒盖好，犹豫道，“吃完饭后当作散步过去不好吗？”  
结弦摇摇头，“我现在一点都不饿。”说着，他从置物柜里拿了一个小型的购物袋，把保温盒放进去，又从餐桌上的果盘里拿过一个苹果和一个橙子放到袋子里，“如果再晚些过去的话，说不定披萨就来了。”  
“披萨？”由美听不懂了。  
“我走啦。很快就回来。”结弦把口袋里的MP4的耳机戴好，拎起购物袋和母亲挥手道别，出门了。

————————————————————

开门的是一个虎背熊腰的大个子，结弦退后一步，看了看门框上的门牌号。没错啊。是Gordon家。

大个子男人上下打量了下结弦，喃喃嘀咕，“现在送外卖的都找这么纤细的小孩了？”说着他摸出口袋里的几张钞票，对结弦扬了扬，问，“披萨呢？”  
“嗯？”结弦不明所以地睁大眼睛看着对方。  
“披萨。”大个子瞄了瞄结弦手里的袋子，用手比了个圆。  
结弦摇摇头，缓缓问他，“那个，请问Gordon在吗？”  
男人摸摸后脑勺，恍然大悟道，“原来你是来找Gordon的，早说呢。”他把结弦让进来。

屋里很多人，有些围坐在沙发前的茶几处打牌，有两个在玩游戏机，还有几个围观的。看到结弦进来，或多或少视线都向他扫了一扫。  
结弦一时有些忐忑，不过他从来不是怕生的性格，立刻微微笑着稍稍鞠躬，和大家打了招呼。  
“哟，好有礼貌的小孩。谁家的？”有人好奇道。  
“来找Gordon的。大概是他俱乐部的。”给结弦开门的男人笑着说。  
“请问Gordon呢？”结弦来回望了望，都没有看到Gordon的身影。  
“厕所吧。”  
结弦点点头，他看了看一屋子七八个人，不禁好奇起来，他想了想，问之前给他开门的男人，“你们也是来探望Gordon的吗？”  
“探望？”大个子重复了一遍，似乎不太理解这个词的含义。  
“嗯。”结弦点点头，用手掌抚摸了下额头，不怎么流利地说，“他发烧了，病了。”  
大个子和坐在沙发上的另一个男人对看了一眼，‘噗’地哈哈大笑起来，末了，拍拍结弦肩膀，拆台道，“Gordon会生病？最多也就是宿醉吧？小兄弟，你太单纯了。不要他说什么你就信什么。快去跟你家教练告状，他又翘训练。”  
结弦闻言，嘴角那一点维持礼貌的笑意立刻僵住了。

这个时候Gordon正好从浴室出来，走了两步就抬起脚低着头看拖鞋，接着把右脚的拖鞋拿起来，骂骂咧咧地说，“谁TM又尿在地上了？给我进去舔干净再出来！”  
他的一句话把这一边在打游戏玩牌喝酒的一波人都点炸锅了，大家肆无忌惮笑起来，其中有人大笑中还不忘嘴贱的奚落道，“我靠，简直我女朋友即视感。”  
旁边的人立刻纠正道，“明明是老妈即视感好吗？女朋友哪里这么凶的。”

结弦默默站在一边，看着Gordon悠哉悠哉走过去，十分精神地一脚踩着那个说他像女朋友的男人，一边拿着拖鞋去扇坐在边上的另一个人的头，哪里有半分病人的模样。

“别打了别打了，你女朋友来了，别这么粗鲁。”有人这么一说，好不容易平息下来的大笑又爆发了新的一轮。

经人一提醒，Gordon回头看去，才终于发现始终静静站在一边的结弦。  
“你怎么来了？”Gordon十分意外，掩不住脸上的讶异神色。

结弦抿着唇站在一边，和他们一比较显得过分安静，即便他英文不太好，他们说话又快又含糊，结弦也从他们的对话中，大致明白了Gordon假装生病而逃训练这件事。

看着这些人自然而然地互相开着玩笑，肆无忌惮地打闹的样子，结弦深深感到一种格格不入的感觉，有一种被排挤在外的疏离感。他忽然感到十分强烈的失落和莫名的难受。  
这一刻，他忽然觉得Gordon十分的陌生。

“怎么了？”Gordon走过去揉了揉默默低着头的男孩的头发。  
结弦扬起手，把手上的袋子递给Gordon，小声说，“这个给你。”  
Gordon莫名其妙地接过袋子，始终低着头的结弦说了句，“我走了。”转身就往门口走去。

还没反应过来的Gordon看着男孩离去的背影，愣了一会儿才转头去问边上的友人，略显不悦的口吻道，“你们和他说什么乱七八糟的了？”  
旁边的人讪笑道，“没说什么啊，才进来没两分钟你不就过来了。”  
Gordon打开手上的袋子看了看，里面是结弦平时惯用的饭盒。他把袋子交给边上的人，自己追了出去。

“结弦。”Gordon快步走向正在等电梯的男孩。  
结弦抬头看他，没什么表情。  
“难得过来，怎么说走就走，进去再坐会儿。”  
结弦摇摇头，轻声说，“我回去了。妈妈在等我吃晚饭。”  
“你没吃饭就过来了？”Gordon惊讶道。  
结弦没有回答他这个问题。这个时候电梯来了。结弦小声说了句‘再见’就走进了空无一人的电梯。

Gordon一手撑着门沿，阻止电梯门关上，他皱眉看着电梯里面无表情回望着他的男孩，隔了几秒，终于叹了口气，放柔声音道，“我送你回去。”

“不用。”结弦摇了摇头，转而平静地问他，“你没有生病是不是？”  
Gordon愕然地顿住，他早就忘了这个随口扯的谎，更没想到结弦会纠结于这个问题。

他犹豫了下，最终摇了摇头，解释道，“昨天喝多了，早上有点头痛而已。”

结弦看着他，执拗道，“可是你说你是发烧生病。”  
Gordon哑然。一时不知道要继续解释来脱罪还是扯开话题换一种方式安抚对方。  
结弦似乎也没有要等他再解释什么。只是虎着脸低下视线不再看他，他伸手按住电梯的关门键，轻声说，“我要回去了，再见。”  
Gordon明白自己是触了这小孩的逆鳞，只好先以退为进，等对方过了气头再说。  
“好。”他松开了搭在门沿上的手，在电梯门关闭前对始终低着头的男孩柔声说，“那么明天见。”


	7. Chapter 7

“Yuzu，姐姐说要和你视屏。”由美敲了敲儿子的房门，然后直接开门进去，她刚刚才和远在日本的女儿通完电话。  
现在晚上8点多，日本那里差不多早上九，十点，今天又是周末，正好有时间可以聊天。

“现在吗？”结弦无精打采地趴在床上，很难得的没有玩掌机也没有做任何事，他微微抬起头看着由美，然后懒得起身的样子，只对母亲伸出一只手，说，“妈妈，帮我拿一下暖桌上的IPAD。”

由美注意到儿子从给师兄送饭回来就不太对劲，饭盒没有带回来不说，问他原因他也不说，平时在饭桌上总是叽叽喳喳很多话的小孩，在刚才吃晚饭的时候却异常的沉默，闷闷不乐的样子。

“要吃水果吗？妈妈今天买了蜜瓜。”由美在开门出去的时候又回头问了一句。  
结弦兴致缺缺地“唔”了声，然后说，“不想吃。饱。”  
由美没再说什么，出了房间。

这边Face time已经连接上，屏幕上瞬间满屏都是纱绫夹着刘海，正在涂抹底霜的脸。  
结弦本来趴在床上看着近在迟尺的屏幕，被这个画面吓得顿时把头往后仰了仰，和屏幕拉开距离，同时哀叫着说，“干嘛啦你在？”  
纱绫未语先翻了弟弟一个白眼，手上没有停下化妆的动作，说，“这都看不出来吗？”

结弦无奈地‘哎’了一声，喃喃说，“很吓人哎，我可以闭上眼睛吗？”  
“可以啊，反正我也没有要看你，我只是正好需要一面镜子，想起来刚好可以用facetime聊个几分钟。”

他们姐弟俩感情很好，虽然隔着千山万水不能像以前一样同一屋檐下一起生活，可是时常会用facetime联络感情，几乎每周都要聊上几次，看看对方。在一方没事的时候就会主叫对方，如果另一方恰巧没空的话，在条件允许的情况下，也会把视屏开着，自己做自己的事情，有空闲的时候抽空说上几句。

“姐姐。”结弦把尾音拖得很长，马上带上了撒娇感。  
“嗯？”纱绫在认真化妆，只看着屏幕中的自己，并没有去注意结弦。

“你还记得小时候暑假的时候，我们偷偷溜出去玩吗？”结弦也没有看屏幕，只看着自己扣着床单的手指，轻声慢语地回忆起来，“我们用存的零花钱一路上吃了好多东西，玩到妈妈打工快下班的时候才回家，说好不能被妈妈发现。结果晚上回来我怎么也吃不下晚饭了。妈妈问我‘不舒服吗？’，我吓得赶紧否认，然后硬撑着吃完了饭，最后都吃吐了。”

结弦说着笑起来，屏幕那头的纱绫也笑，笑着埋怨道，“嗯，你这只猪队友，最后硬是要我买那个大福给你吃，胃口又这么小，而且妈妈问你是不是不舒服的时候，你就应该说是不舒服啊，然后就可以不用吃饭吃到吐啦。笨！”

结弦呼呼笑着，被纱绫说了也不反驳，还自己吐槽道，“最后还是被妈妈发现了。因为我把那个没消化掉的大福吐出来了。”  
“别说了！恶心死了，我等下还要出去吃饭呢！”纱绫笑着斥责他。

两人又就着共同的回忆笑了会儿。

沉默了一阵，结弦忽然悠悠地说，“有一起做坏事，互守秘密的朋友真好。”  
纱绫停下手里的动作看他一眼，他早就注意到今天结弦的感觉不太对劲，莫名的忧郁感，她没有多问，只说，“我不是你朋友，是你姐姐，不然谁要你这么个猪队友，笨死了，不会撒谎，一戳就破。”

结弦微微嘟着嘴，不说话了。

“怎么了？”过了一会儿，纱绫又忍不住关心道，“今天怎么忽然多愁善感起来了？”

结弦怏怏不乐地趴在那里，也不看屏幕，闷了会儿才忽然气呼呼地小声说，“没朋友。”  
“哈？”纱绫一下子吃不准他是什么意思。缓了缓才问，“想家了？”

结弦不置可否，一言不发地趴在那里，盯着自己扣床单的手指，看上去可怜兮兮的。  
纱绫看了他一会儿，说，“不过你在这里也没朋友啊。”  
“哎？”结弦不服气地跳起来看向他姐姐，扬声抗议道，“我有朋友的！”接着他报了几个仙台冰场一起训练的小伙伴的名字，算是一起长大的朋友，平时训练的间隙混在一起嘻嘻哈哈的也挺热闹。

纱绫想说，这些最多算是同学吧，不过为了不打击失落的弟弟，只好应承着说，“好吧好吧。”

结弦又趴了回去，有气无力地趴在那里，隔了一会儿又喃喃了一句，“没朋友。”

纱绫看他眼泪都快出来了，不由担心地放下眼线笔，柔声问他，“到底怎么了嘛？”

虽然觉得自己有些小儿科，可是憋在心里真的很难受，所以姐姐一问，结弦就憋不住把今天发生的事情一五一十告诉了姐姐，末了问，“我以为我们是朋友，可是他是不是没有把我当朋友？不然为什么要连我也一起骗呢？”

纱绫托腮看着结弦，一时也不知应该如何评判。想了想才说，“其实你师兄应该也不是诚心要骗你的，只是将错就错顺水推舟地那么一说吧。你也不要太钻牛角尖。”

“是吗？”结弦皱着眉头，将信将疑，“可是.....”  
可是什么他又说不上来。  
今天看见一房间的人，想到那种氛围中，唯独格格不入的自己，结弦就觉得莫名难受。

“是啊，朋友之间也不是什么都要交代的，而且你这么不会说谎，把秘密告诉你，简直是昭告天下的节奏嘛。”纱绫说着说着就不禁把心声说了出来。

结弦噘着嘴皱着眉，不满地盯着姐姐看，脑子里却在思考究竟是不是这么个道理，是不是自己太小题大作了。

别有用心的纱绫被结弦这么直愣愣地盯着，慢慢心虚起来，“看什么看？我说错了吗？”

毕竟是从小一起长大的姐弟，原本没太多想法的结弦，立刻敏感地注意到姐姐的这份心虚不自然，他狐疑起来，“你为什么这么帮着别人说话！是不是你也有什么事情瞒着我？现在在帮自己铺路？”

纱绫被问到了，对于这个从小跟在她身后长大，任她揉圆搓扁的弟弟，她虽然完全没在怵，不过对于弟弟的耿脾气也了若指掌，真瞒着他，他是会生气的。所以既然被问到了，她就大方地叹一口气，干脆地把手机里的照片调出来对着ipad摄像头给结弦看，“怎么样？我学长。帅不帅？”  
结弦凑近屏幕眯起眼睛仔细瞧了瞧，是一个五官端正看上去很清爽的大男生，一眼就可以看出是纱绫会喜欢的类型。

结弦退后一点，静了三秒，虎着脸淡淡地说，“我要告诉妈妈。”  
“我就知道！”纱绫气呼呼指着他，“猪队友！看吧！我就说你师兄不告诉你是对的。”  
结弦被呛了一句，也激动起来，压着声音争辩，“这个和那个怎么能一样呢？”  
“哪里不一样了？你就是兜不住秘密！”纱绫抢白道。  
结弦失了底气，顿一顿才委屈地说，“我是担心你。”  
又不是要告状。他在心里默默补完。

纱绫其实早就明白结弦的心思。  
一般情况下，结弦还是很能保守秘密的，只是每次碰到纱绫和异性相关的问题的时候，结弦就特别爱打小报告。

「姐姐不理我，和隔壁的大哥哥玩了一下午。」  
「有人在追姐姐。」  
「姐姐有喜欢的男生了。」  
诸如此类。

基本上从结弦会观察会讲话开始，这类的小报告就层出不穷的出现在晚餐的饭桌上。  
当然由美也从没把这些童言稚语当真过，因为99％都是小孩子间的两小无猜，而且到后面她也是真的听疲了。  
之后结弦再怎么绘声绘色地“告状”，由美通常只用一句“很好啊。”来打发他。

虽然由美不会追究，但为了这些事多嘴的小结弦，依然没少被纱绫在私下胖揍过。  
可他就是屡教不改。

不过慢慢长大后，纱绫明白弟弟并不是恶意，就像他说的，只是“担心”，可能再外加一点小孩子的独占欲什么的。  
纱绫仗着自己年龄大一点，对这个从小黏着她的弟弟没少“欺负”，只是平时再怎么打闹，姐弟之间永远存有一个频率是哪怕父母也融入不进的亲昵依赖。

所以哪怕会被“出卖”一百次，纱绫也不会刻意瞒着结弦第101次。

不过这一次纱绫却是认真的。因此她更希望结弦能够争气地撑着保密到她的恋情稍微稳定后，由她自己亲自告诉母亲啦。

“我自己有分寸的。总之你给我憋着，要是敢说出去就打你！”纱绫一如既往地威胁着，连台词都没改。

结弦看着她，抓抓鼻子，不说话。  
接着纱绫又威逼利诱的教训了他十几分钟，他才勉强答应下来。

这一晚结弦郁闷极了，一肚子烦心事，不仅没从姐姐这里得到安慰，还被告知了一个他根本不想知道的秘密，更痛苦的是还答应了姐姐要给她兜着这个秘密。

好烦哦。


	8. Chapter 8

第二天早上，Gordon还是在老时间被电话铃声叫醒。  
电话里结弦的声音却是异于平常的冷淡。甚至跟他说，他今天自己去聚乐部，打电话只是为了叫他起床，让他不要迟到。  
Gordon听着电话背景里的电车报站声，不由苦笑。

他知道昨天的事情没这么容易收场，不过他也挺冤枉的，天知道他是真的没想过要故意骗小鬼。  
不过想到结弦早晚两次，不顾训练，不顾晚饭的来看他。  
对于自己无意中对他扯下的慌，让对方挂心地为他奔波，最后又以那样的方式被揭穿，而他连像样的解释也没有给，好像故意把对方耍的团团转似的，他还是感到内疚了。

昨晚在那群没正形的狐朋狗友的围观下，Gordon淡定地吃完结弦给他送来的还热呼呼的晚饭，内疚的同时不禁感到暖心。他决定今天要好好和他道歉。

 

等到了聚乐部之后，结弦果然如意料中的那样在生闷气，一上午对他都是视而不见的态度。

午饭的时候，Gordon在餐厅找到一个人闷头吃饭的结弦，猫咪平藏还是一如往常地蹲坐在桌子上看着结弦，等着被赏食。  
也许是因为猫咪平藏的口味和同样爱吃鱼的结弦最为接近，最近到了中午，平藏几乎认定了结弦，只围着他转。  
而结弦也格外好说话，每次总给它骗去不少吃的。

Gordon慢慢走过去，大咧咧地坐到结弦边上的位置。  
结弦抬眼扫了他一眼，一声不吭，埋头继续吃饭。

Gordon也不说话，半趴到桌子上单手托腮盯着结弦看。

结弦又和他对视一眼后，便低下视线不再看他，专心地慢吞吞地吃他的午饭。

他们谁都没有说话，像是在进行‘谁先开口就算谁输’的比赛。

结弦在一人一猫专注到等同于‘监视’的目光下又默默吃了好一会儿，已经渐渐失去胃口的时候，Gordon终于有了动作。他忽然把结弦的便当盒拖向自己这边，不让他继续吃饭。结弦还是倔强地缄口不语，沉默着拉回自己的食盒。  
两个人也不说话，只幼稚地暗自较着劲，一来一去来回拖着食盒，这样的举动终于惹毛了眼巴巴盯着食物的平藏，一向算是有‘食客规矩’的平藏猛然伸出猫爪，一爪子按在来回移动的食盒里。

“啊！我的饭！”结弦惊叫。  
Gordon幸灾乐祸地笑了，落井下石地说，“反正你吃的分量也是猫食的量，干脆都给它。”

结弦瞪他一眼，气鼓鼓地说，“我不要和你说话，我生气！”  
说着，他轻轻把平藏的爪子从食盒里捞出来，用湿纸巾给它把爪子擦干净，猫咪仿佛明白自己一冲动闯了祸，乖乖地让结弦给他擦爪子，十分配合。

Gordon无奈笑了，“早看出来你在生气了，昨天是我不好，我道歉。原谅我？”

Gordon道歉的干脆而直接，反倒让结弦一下子不知要作何反应。

结弦不说话，给平藏擦干净爪子，再把饭盒里它能吃的东西都挑出来放到餐巾上给它吃，才缓缓开口说，“不行。”他摇摇头，认真地说，“你骗我，我这辈子最讨厌别人骗我。”

Gordon忍不住笑出声，“你这辈子才到哪里？话不要说得太满，说不定以后你还指望别人能骗骗你呢。”  
结弦听不懂了，皱起眉头倔强地说，“不可能！”

“嗯。是不可能。”Gordon识时务地立马附和他，又说，“但你也别这么牛脾气，我承认是我不对，但是骗也骗了，又不是恶意，也不是故意骗你，我只是怕你不会说谎说漏嘴让Brian知道。我骗你，总比让你帮我去骗Brian好吧？”

结弦听着，看着慢条斯理进食的平藏，不说话。  
Gordon说的虽然是歪理，可是怎么一听又有几分道理，结弦一时判断不出来。

Gordon凑过去，盯着依旧沉默的结弦。  
少年虽然身材纤瘦，但还带着婴儿肥的脸颊却很饱满，虎着脸的时候好看的嘴唇总是不自觉的微微撅着，配合着低眉敛目间上扬的眼尾，十分的招人。

结弦被他看得不自在起来，瞥他一眼，目光一对上，Gordon就笑了，轻声问他，“至于吗？”  
结弦气呼呼地，无声而认真地点点头。  
Gordon被他郑重其事的模样再度逗笑。他笑得越欢实，结弦的眉头就压得越低，Gordon只好敛了敛笑意，带着讨好的语气软声和他说，“那么你总不至于真为了这点小事和我绝交，老死不相往来吧？”

结弦闻言立刻紧张起来，下意识地摇了摇头。

“所以咯。”Gordon笑着摸摸结弦头发，煽惑道，“那么我们现在没事了？”  
结弦睁大眼睛茫茫然看了他一会儿，又抿着嘴唇摇摇头。

Gordon已经没辙了，疲惫地叹一口气，无奈地说，“你人小，气性怎么这么大呢？”

结弦又低下头，还是不理睬Gordon。  
“拜托你开口说句话，这样不说话很吓人好吗？”Gordon苦笑连连，低声哄他，“来，说我们没事了。”

“你说我们是朋友吗？”结弦总算开口了。  
“嗯？”Gordon被他问得一愣。  
“你以后要是再旷训练，会和我实话实说吗？”结弦抬眼看住他，接着问。

Gordon以为男孩要开始和他说教了，干咳了一声，避重就轻地说，“我以后不会再旷训练了。”

结弦低下头，失望于对方的敷衍，喃喃了一句，“骗人。”  
“喂....”Gordon无力地轻叹。  
他在男孩这里的信誉已经这么糟糕了？

过了好一会儿，结弦有些落寞地说，“我算是明白了，其实你这么照顾我，只是因为Brian和妈妈拜托你，并不是把我当朋友，是我自己误会了。对不起。”

Gordon默了一默，静静看着结弦，一时还没发反应过来男孩怎么会把问题扯到那么远的地方。  
“没把你当朋友？”他皱起眉头，反问了一句。

结弦咬着嘴唇，点点头，有些不甘心的口吻，“昨天那些才是你的朋友，我只是你的队友。”  
说不定还是“猪队友”，他在心里默默吐槽自己。

Gordon听他这么说，火气噌的就上来了，他今天第一次冷下脸来，静了片刻，才不温不火地说道，“你这么说是不是有点太没良心了？没把你当朋友？就凭Brian一句话我天天接送你？晚上有约会也先推后，等把你送回家再安排别的事情，是不把你当朋友的表现？这虽然不是什么大不了的事情，但我是发自内心想这么做才去做的，并不是受谁的拜托，看谁的面子。要说看面子，也只是看你本人的面子。”

结弦愣愣地看着Gordon说完。  
虽然Gordon口气挺凶，可是听着Gordon这么干脆而直接的指责，结弦心里那块从昨天开始就始终不踏实的角落就这么奇迹般地被轻易抚平了。

结弦有些愧疚地低了低头，小声说，“对不起。”这一次是诚心实意的觉得抱歉，为了他狠狠冤枉了Gordon，曲解了人家的好意。他其实心里明白不是那么回事，可是刚刚依然忍不住赌气地那么一说，即使Gordon不反驳，话一出口，他其实也已经后悔了。现下，他更是为了Gordon的一番辩白而觉得暖心不已，想了想，结弦不由得和Gordon吐露起心声，他慢慢说，“我没什么朋友，以前在家乡训练的时候，整个学校就只有我一个人是练习花滑的，同学们懂得也不多，无论我多么拼命练成的跳跃，大家看了也只会敷衍地说‘啊，好厉害，挺不错嘛。’没人真的懂我有多拼命，练成了又有多开心。而聚乐部的同期又都是女孩子。所以...”结弦说到这里顿了顿，抬起眼睛看了看坐在一边，安静望着他耐心听他说话的Gordon，结弦有些害羞的咬了咬嘴唇，又把视线转向蹲在桌上舔爪子的平藏身上，继续说下去，“所以，能像这样和你一起训练，交流下心得，或者说些什么别的无关紧要的话题什么的，我很开心的。除了一起训练外，我也想和你变成能够分享些别的事情的朋友......我没怎么交过朋友，所以不太懂要怎么相处。不过，我觉得偶尔旷个训练什么的，也没什么大不了的。我以前也做过这种事的，虽然...很少，不过你下次要是告诉我，我绝对不会说出去。”  
说到后面，结弦的声音越来越小，还有点结结巴巴。直等到说完了他也没有看向Gordon，也许是因为把心里话都说出来了而害羞了。

Gordon忽然抬手，摸了摸他的头发，结弦看向他，Gordon对他笑了，语气温柔地解释，“遮掩着不和你说是因为Brian交代过我不要带坏你。不是我不把你当朋友。我偶尔也会想要做个好榜样，好前辈的。”

结弦顿了顿，笑了。  
Gordon舒了一口气，和他相视而笑。

从昨天到现在的尴尬气氛，总算在这对视的微笑下终结了。

“你是不是会带坏我，应该由我自己来判断，如果你真的是坏前辈，我会自己跑开，但是你不可以骗我，如果你这样遮遮掩掩，我连你到底是怎样的人都搞不清楚，怎么和你真心交朋友呢？”结弦又开始滔滔不绝地把自己的真实想法说出来。  
他从小到大其实真的没什么朋友。  
姐姐说的对，家乡俱乐部的那些同期，与其说是朋友，其实更接近训练伙伴。而这一次，他不想和Gordon仅仅是训练拍档的关系，他想和他变成无话不说的朋友。  
被平等对待，被信赖被需要的朋友，而不是被对方刻意照顾的后辈。

“好，下次不这样了。”Gordon被他的一套理论说得没辙，只能苦笑着看着他，半开玩笑地说，“那我从现在开始就毫无保留的让你见识真正的我了，你可别撑不住。”

结弦咯咯笑起来，抓抓鼻子，说，“那...那你还是稍微收敛点。”

“晚了！”Gordon用力揉一把男孩的头发，报复性地把他的头发揉乱。  
结弦“哎哟”一声，急匆匆地把Gordon的手拨开，再慢条斯理地用双手把自己的发型整理好。

了了心事，Gordon顿时觉得饿了，他站起来伸了个懒腰，对结弦说，“我去买午饭，你也还没吃饱吧？酸奶喝吗？”  
他们俱乐部餐厅的自制水果酸奶是一绝，几乎只吃妈妈准备的食物的结弦偶尔也会赏脸喝一杯。  
结弦乖巧地点点头，嘴上却大牌的指派道，“草莓大杯你请不谢。”  
Gordon笑着掐了男孩的脸颊一把，恨恨说，“你还不谢了！”

结弦笑着看Gordon走远，桌子上吃饱喝足了的平藏还在舔爪子洗脸，结弦伸出一根手指戳戳猫咪的肚子，得意洋洋地用英语小声对它说，“呐，我就说我有朋友的吧？”  
平藏停下擦脸的动作，歪头看着结弦，听他说完后，配合地喵了一声。


	9. Chapter 9

周五是观月的定休日，他特别邀请了威廉，Gordon和结弦在这一天来吃晚饭。  
观月回到加拿大近两三个星期，总算利用课余的时间把房子收拾整齐了。于是立刻应了那天的约定，把几个孩子邀来聚餐。

“老师做饭真好吃。”  
今天的聚餐食物都是观月亲自料理的。昨天在聚乐部的时候，他还特地问了Gordon和结弦想要吃什么。Gordon不挑食，让结弦拿主意，结弦倒是没有客气扭捏，把自己爱吃的菜一股脑儿报了出来，幸亏他真的很挑剔食物，对吃也不是很在意，所以爱吃的东西也就那么几样，勉强够凑一桌。

结弦试了两三道菜后，便咬着炸虾赞叹道，“比妈妈做的还好吃。”   
观月很高兴自己的厨艺得到了认可，不过这个评价有点高了，毕竟‘妈妈’的料理总是世界第一的才对，他赶紧不好意思的摆摆手，还没来得及说客套话。Gordon倒是先他之前心直口快地揭穿道，“你可真会拍马屁，我要去告诉由美阿姨了啊。”

结弦已经习惯了Gordon见缝插针的调侃模式，他细嚼慢咽地把嘴里的虾子吞下去，不服气的‘哼’了声，“你去说好了，我又不是两面派，像你咧，当着妈妈的面说不挑食什么都吃的，结果还不是让我去和妈妈说要吃这个吃那个的，害妈妈都觉得我最近的口味变的很奇怪，我也要去告诉她都是你背后指使我的。”  
观月捂嘴笑起来。  
Gordon一挑眉毛，像捏猫咪一样捏上坐在身边的男孩的后颈，凶狠道，“敢顶嘴？好，别吃了，去罚站。”说着还伸手去抢他手里的筷子。  
结弦死捏着筷子，怪叫道，“不要欺负我～”

观月笑眯眯地看着两人胡闹，又看了看坐在身边一直不言不语埋头吃蛋包饭的威廉。  
一桌子的菜，威廉却只闷头吃一道主食，虽然这道蛋包饭是昨天他问威廉想要吃什么时，威廉唯一指名的一道食物。

“威廉，你很饿吗？”坐在威廉对面的Gordon显然也发现了好友的异常。

说起挑食这件事，威廉甚至比结弦还更甚一筹，不过与其说是挑食，不如说是他对食物不在意，什么都吃，也什么都提不起他的兴趣。Gordon和威廉出去吃饭或者朋友间聚会，再好的餐厅，再美味的食物，威廉通常都是浅尝即止就搁下餐具，像今天这种一上来就盯着一样食物干掉一半的事情，Gordon还是第一次在威廉身上见识到。

为了图方便，威廉已经把整盘蛋包饭都拖到自己面前，改用勺子挖着吃。嘴里塞满食物腮帮子鼓得满满的威廉，闻言只抽空扫了Gordon一眼，就低下头继续专心吃饭。

“真这么好吃？让我尝尝。”  
看到能让素来难搞的威廉这么热衷品尝的一道食物，Gordon不免心生好奇。  
筷子刚碰到所剩无多的蛋包饭蛋皮，就被威廉一扬手打开了筷子，并伴随警告道，“走开，都是我的。不准碰。”  
Gordon往椅背上一靠，看着好友苦笑。

“好像四个人就一道主食是不太够，我再去做一份炒饭吧？”观月觉得有点窘迫，自己胃口不大，就忘了这次招待的都是十几二十刚出头的年轻人，正是饭量最大的时候，而且又是运动员，自然吃得多了。  
他看了看桌面，好像菜都太过精细且量少了。  
“不用了，观月哥。”Gordon赶忙阻止站起来准备去厨房的观月，“已经这么多菜了，我看威廉这一盘饭下去也饱了。剩下的我们三个人吃足够了。”

“嗯。我只吃蛋包饭就好。”威廉也良心发现的说道。  
观月犹豫不决的站在那里。  
这时候，门铃忽然响了起来。  
观月愣了愣，边走向门厅去应门，边暗想‘会是谁呢，今天没有约别的人呀。’

门外是观月大学时代的学长——乔。  
“学长？”观月惊讶地看着来人，“呃，你，你怎么来了？”  
乔微微笑着扬了扬手里的纸袋，道，“正好路过，给你送几本书来，上次去逛旧书店正好找到这一套，一直放在车里，忘记给你。”  
“啊。谢谢。”观月接过纸袋打开看了看，是一位他非常中意的作家的一整个系列的原文书，早年已经绝版了。他一直在搜集，却始终找不到完整的。他十分惊讶地看着乔，欣喜道，“这些在哪里找到的？我找了好久，都还差一半。”

乔眨眨眼，被观月表露无疑的喜悦感染到，笑着说，“离这里不远，下次有空带你去那家书店逛一逛，非常棒的一家旧书店。”

玄关和客厅相连，挨得又近，此时饭桌上的三人正放下筷子望着玄关处聊天的两人。  
观月为了这一套好不容易到手的书籍雀跃不已，拿出来这本翻翻那本看看，一时居然忘了还有客人。

“观月，和朋友吃饭吗？”直到乔提醒了一句，观月才‘啊’的一声回过神来，忙把书收进纸袋里，把乔请进屋。  
“嗯，是聚乐部的小朋友们。”观月把乔引到桌边，给双方做介绍。

威廉听到‘小朋友’这个称呼，立刻不悦地蹙起眉头。  
Gordon和结弦都站起来和乔打招呼，再一一握手，唯独到了威廉这里，面对乔伸出的手，依然坐在椅子上的威廉视若无睹，只双手插在裤袋里翘着腿坐在那里，冷冷看着对方，淡淡地点了点头。  
大家都尴尬地赶紧装做没注意。

乔缓缓收回手，不甚在意的笑了笑。

“学长，你吃过晚饭了吗？”观月忙开口转移话题。  
“嗯。我吃过了。”乔明显感受到威廉的敌意，虽然不明白这种敌意源于何处。但是他不认为自己有必要和这样的小毛孩计较什么。  
他转向观月，轻轻拍了拍观月的手臂，说，“你们师生难得聚会，我就不打扰了，等过两天再来找你吃饭，反正你以后常住这里，有的是时间。”  
“好。”观月也碍于不知为何冷下脸色的威廉，不敢再贸然邀请乔留下，只好顺水推舟地把人送到玄关，说了几句客气话再道别。

“那人是谁？”观月刚坐下，威廉立刻硬生生地问道。  
观月错愕地看向威廉，对方正满脸严肃的盯着他，一脸‘家长正质问带回不良少年朋友的儿子’时的表情。

观月好脾气的笑笑，耐心的轻声回答道，“刚刚不是介绍过嘛，是大学时候的一位学长，一直很照顾我，这个公寓就是他帮我找的。这次回来我能这么快安顿下来，他帮了很大的忙。”  
观月想把乔说的好一些，也许就可以消除威廉莫名而来的敌对感。可是事实却恰好相反，威廉越听脸色越冷。  
“大学时代的学长？为什么到现在还有联系？”威廉的语气越来越蛮横。Gordon看不下去，在桌子底下轻轻踢威廉的脚，威廉却像没有感觉一样，依然冷着脸紧盯着观月，一心等他回答的样子。

老实的观月有些不知所措了，求助似的看了看对面的两人。

他们在用英语交流，说得又快，结弦虽然能听懂一些，而光看气氛也知道不太对劲，所以他干脆装做完全听不懂，慢吞吞的吃着餐盘里的食物，Gordon一边在桌子底下轻踢这个任性到不看场合发飙的好友，一边在台面上装做没事的样子，不断给师弟布菜，害的结弦盘子里的食物都快要满出来了。

“嗯.....因为这几年偶尔还是会用电子邮件联络，这次知道我要回来工作，他就主动说要帮我找公寓。”观月看没人可以帮忙，只好一五一十的老实交代。

“呵，无事献殷情。一看就不是什么好人。”威廉越说越过分，Gordon在桌子底下踢他的动作也随之越来越重。  
“乔......乔人很好的，不是无事献殷情那种人，他很热心肠的。别...别误会他。”观月吞吞吐吐的辩解。又不知道威廉的偏见由何而来，好像只是在吹毛求疵，所以他更琢磨不透要怎样解释才会让威廉消气。  
这种时候也许不说话，或者顺着霸道的威廉的话头说下去会比较聪明。可是观月就是这么不够圆滑的性格。为此一直在吃亏，又一直学不来油滑一些。

“不是无事献殷情，那么就是另有所图咯？”威廉冷笑了一声，咬牙道，“他在追你？！”  
观月闻言一下子噤了声，只愣愣地看着威廉，半天才喃喃道，“......没，没有！...乔学长不是的。”

“观月哥，要不还是做一个炒饭吧，我忽然想起来结弦晚上不吃点米饭不行。”看着无措的观月抿着嘴在威廉怒目而视下快哭了的样子，Gordon总算决心救场。

聪明的结弦立刻附和着点头应和，“嗯嗯，炒饭好吃。”

观月愣愣地转过头看了看他们，眼角红红的，眼里明显擒着泪水，小声应道，“......好。”  
观月站起来准备去厨房。可是威廉显然话还没有说痛快，只听他不依不饶地继续道，“简直就是我哥的翻版，一副道貌岸然的德行。”威廉终于说出越过底线的话，鄙夷道，“你果然还是上当上不够，一看到这种类型的就走不动路了是吧？”

刚刚站起来的观月顿住了，他双手死死捏着桌角无措地望着威廉，满眼伤心。

威廉也知道自己过分了，可是他就是收不住口。一肚子的火气并没有随着说出的恶毒话语而削减一丝一毫，反而越来越苦闷难受。  
然而看到观月受伤的神情，他心口一阵紧缩，立马后悔的不行，张了张口犹豫着正想道歉，腿肚子上就被Gordon重重的踹了一脚。  
“你老踢我干嘛？？！！”道歉的话还没出口，威廉先转头对着一直在狂踢他的Gordon爆发了。

结弦被威廉突如其来的暴走大吼惊得一口玉子烧呛到气管里，不住咳嗽。

Gordon轻拍着结弦的背帮他顺气，边冷眼扫了威廉一眼，轻描淡写地说，“不好意思，不过是你自己腿太长越界了。”  
威廉在Gordon又是警告又是暗示的一个眼神提醒下也总算冷静了点。坐在那里一脸郁闷，但好歹是不说话了。

“我去做份炒饭，你们慢点吃。”观月低声说了句，就低着头匆匆往厨房走去。

等观月进了厨房关上门，Gordon立刻压着声音训斥威廉，“你发什么疯！”  
“你才发什么疯！我脚都要被你踢断了！你们这些滑冰的不知道自己腿上力气有多大嘛？！”

Gordon不和他一般见识，口吻平静下来，问道，“你究竟想干嘛？”

威廉黑着脸，闷了一会儿才不耐烦地回了一句，“你别管。”  
“好，我不管。我就等着看你准备怎么折腾观月。”Gordon是那种越生气越冷静的类型，此刻语气冰冰冷冷，以威廉对他的了解知道他一定是气的不轻了。  
过了一会儿，Gordon还是气不过地说，“你上次怎么跟我说来着？如果当初知道观月被欺负，一定会想办法帮帮他？怎么帮？像现在这样说点刻薄话刺激刺激他落井下石一下？”  
威廉撩起眼皮瞥他一眼，犟嘴道，“我只是好心提醒他，没想刺激他。”  
Gordon冷笑一声，又要发作，”结弦紧张地拉拉Gordon手臂，压低声音说，“嘘，轻一点。”

Gordon静下来，转头挑眉问结弦，“你听懂我们在说什么了吗？”  
结弦立刻摇摇头，“但我知道你们在不开心。不开心的时候不要说话，过一会儿错了的人道个歉就好了。”  
结弦把他的冷战和解理论说出来。  
虽然他不能百分百听懂他们在说什么，但也明白的七七八八了。虽说如此，但还是装作听不懂比较好吧。

Gordon点点头，确实，他和威廉在这说什么都是多余。因为问题的症结并不在他和威廉之间。  
冷静了一会儿，Gordon又踢踢威廉的脚。  
威廉抱着手臂，臭着脸靠在椅背上，抬起眼睛瞪向Gordon，拖长声音不耐烦地说，“干嘛？！”  
“去跟观月道歉。快。”  
威廉不服气地别过脸，‘qi’了一声。  
“难道你到现在还认为是你有道理？”Gordon压着声音教训他，“是不是以后你真跟他有什么，我也不能和他说话了？一个朋友顺路来看看他，你就把观月说成那样，你这什么思维逻辑？”

“嗝——”  
这么严肃的时刻，结弦在边上很煞风景的打了一个响嗝。两个黑着脸的青年一起齐齐看向他。  
只见结弦叹了一口气，摸摸肚子，看着Gordon苦哈哈地小声说，“我好饱呀。等一下可不可以和观月哥哥商量下炒饭打包呀？”  
Gordon摸摸他头，说，“不可以。哭着也要吃完。”

威廉看着两人，气不打一处来，他干脆起身往厨房走去。

\------------------------------------------------------

威廉进厨房的时候，观月正双手撑在洗碗池边沿，低着头在发呆。  
看到威廉进来就赶紧打开水龙头，弯下腰用双手接了一捧水打在脸上。  
洗完了脸，他抬起头用手臂擦了擦脸，才转过来对着威廉温和的笑了笑，呐呐解释道，“有点热。”

威廉没什么表情的看着他，观月半遮半掩在打湿了的额发后的眼睛红红的，一看就是哭过了。

威廉慢慢走到观月面前，低头看着他。  
观月不算矮，可两个人面对面站着，一下就感觉到了高度差。他居然比威廉低了近半个头。

“你长高了好多。”观月抬头看着威廉，缓缓笑起来，恍惚道，“已经变成大人了。”  
观月离开加拿大时，威廉还是13，4岁的少年，虽然后阶段在猛抽个子，但在观月离开的时候，还是要比观月矮一些。  
而过了这么些年，威廉已经好好长大了，高了也壮实了。才二十刚出头的年纪，却已经是男人的模样了。

“老师。”威廉情不自禁地唤了观月一声，却不知道要怎么说下去。  
观月笑的十分温柔的看着威廉，耐心地应道，“嗯？”  
这是自他们再见面后，两人第一次面对面好好说话，而就在刚才他还对观月说了这么多过分的话。可是观月依然心平气和的面对他，和过去一模一样的包容态度。威廉觉得无比内疚，心中有罪恶感，然而又不知道应该怎么去弥补。甚至别扭的连一句‘对不起’都说不出口。

“威廉，你讨厌我吗？”观月忽然小心翼翼地问了一句。  
威廉惊愕地睁大眼睛看着他，立刻摇了摇头。

观月露出松了口气的表情，抿了抿唇，又不放心地问道，“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的。”威廉沉声道，“你怎么会那样想？”

“因为...”观月微微低下头，不敢看威廉的眼睛，很没有底气的低声说道，“出了那件事后，很多人不是都疏远我了吗，我也已经习惯了。有时候虽然觉得可能是自己敏感，可是又不敢去确认。”  
威廉捏着拳头忍了又忍，才克制住一把将观月搂进怀里的冲动。

“对不起啊威廉。”  
没等威廉说出道歉的话，观月倒是率先用了这句‘对不起’。

威廉莫名的看着观月。观月抬起头看着他，认真地说，“那个时候没和你说一声就走了。这些年我一直觉得很后悔。后悔当时没有好好和你道别。真的很抱歉。”

威廉皱眉看着他，缓缓摇了摇头。  
这是威廉这些年来一直耿耿于怀的一件事，在意到有时候半夜醒过来忽然想到这个人这件事，就会生气难过到睡不着觉，睁眼到天亮的程度。  
而观月简简单单的一句抱歉，他忽然就释然了，就这么轻易地被观月解开了这个心结，简简单单的一瞬间就从心底原谅了他。

“碰到Gordon后，其实我很害怕，我怕哪天就突然遇见你了。然后我就更后悔了，想着那个时候如果有好好道别的话，就可以知道你的态度，如果那个时候就知道了你是讨厌我的话，经过这么些年，我可能也就不难过了。可是经过了这么多年，如果再见面的时候发现你果然是讨厌我的话......我好像没办法。”观月笑得很苦，微微低着头，一只手下意识地紧紧抓着料理台的边沿，絮絮叨叨地说着。额发上的水珠滴落下来滑过鼻梁，观月抬手用袖子擦了擦脸，又把额发往额角拨了拨，这个动作使他看上去很可爱。

敏感的观月，胆小的观月，怯懦的观月。因为害怕面对而选择不告而别的观月，让威廉生生苦恼了这么多年的这个家伙。  
按照威廉的坏脾气早就应该把人骂惨了的时候，威廉却突然把这个人搂进了怀里。

观月怔怔地靠在威廉肩头，任由他搂着，听他贴在耳边轻声而温柔地说，“老师，我很想你。这么多年一直在等你回来。怎么可能讨厌你？”

老师，我把习题做完了，帮我看看。  
老师，今晚住我家吧。我想再上一个课时。  
老师，我想吃蛋包饭。  
老师，我做习题做到头痛，帮我按按太阳穴吧。  
老师，你太瘦了，多吃点肉。  
老师，以后我一定会长得比你高哦。

老师，  
我很想你。  
怎么可能讨厌你？

观月忽然觉得鼻尖一阵酸楚。  
压在他心头那么多年的内疚在威廉的这一句话中轻易得到了救赎。  
观月缓缓抬起双手，搂上威廉的背，再紧紧拽住他的衣服，忍了又忍，终究也没能忍住倾泻而出的眼泪。

 

他当年被欺负的很惨，因为喜欢上一个同性，因为对方想要全身而退出他们的感情，观月不得不承受一切，被迫离开这个让他有无限眷恋的地方。  
他回到日本后，渐渐把这些放不下的都一一放下的时候，不知为何，一直深埋在心里始终无法忘怀的，却是少年威廉。

他常常会梦见威廉，威廉总用他那双墨蓝色的眸子静静望着他，眼睛里一如既往的充满着对他的依赖。  
他明明知道威廉曾经那么依赖他，可是他却为了保护自己的感受，自私地选择不告而别。  
这一份内疚和不舍一直像梦魇一般纠缠着观月。  
他怀念和威廉一起度过的无数个安然从容的午后。两个人在那时感觉悠长到望不到头的时光里，静静陪伴的日子。

当初观月心灰意冷地离开这里，丢失的不仅仅是一段恋情，而是他二十多年的人生里最美好的那些过往。

被威廉这么抱着，观月恍惚间忆起那年Ivan和他分手时，最后也是这么紧紧地搂住他，这么贴在他耳畔，对他说「如果从来没有遇到过你就好了。」  
这是Ivan对他说的最后一句话。

观月从来不是一个坚强的人，懦弱而悲观的他经常会为了一些小事而伤心落泪，可他通常只会躲起来偷偷哭，从不愿意在人前落泪，除非是最为亲近的人。

但Ivan是和他截然相反的个性。  
可那一天，他第一次看Ivan哭。  
而曾经常常会在Ivan面前落泪的他，却从头到尾没有落下一滴眼泪。明明难受到心脏都为之疼痛，可他却哭不出来。

这种难过的感觉，他想他一辈子都忘记不了。  
所以他怕了。  
他怕从威廉那里听到类似的话语。

他怕得再不敢道别。  
他怕得再不敢重逢。

而这一次，威廉抱住他，对他说，「我很想你。这么多年一直在等你回来。怎么可能讨厌你。」

那么...

“威廉。”观月小声唤了紧紧搂住他的青年的名字。  
“嗯？”威廉立刻温柔而耐心地应了一声。

为了弥补没能好好道别的遗憾，那么这一次至少也要好好的重逢。  
好好的重新来过。

观月吸了吸鼻子，静了静，终于鼓起勇气慢慢地认真地说，“威廉，我回来了。”  
相互拥抱着，便看不到对方的表情，但观月就是能够感觉到威廉听他这么说的同时，笑了。

等了一会儿，观月听到威廉用带着磁性的好听声线愉悦地回到，“嗯。欢迎回来，老师。”


	10. Chapter 10

威廉坐在场边的长凳上，弯腰托着下巴，看着冰场上的选手们在训练，他的视线一直跟随着一个人在移动，所以冷不丁地瞥到突然站到身边，穿着一脸机甲作战服样式的训练服的结弦，他着实被惊了一跳，他直起身子看着结弦，嗤笑，“怎么？你这是要去开初号机吗？”  
看惯了平时结弦一身黑的训练服，今天他冷不丁换上了蓝黑拼色的紧身服，突然让威廉想到了某动画人物。

结弦闻言咯咯笑起来，忙不迭地点头，“我的初号机停在停车场啦，你刚刚过来的时候没看到吗？”  
“没......”威廉静了静说，“等下载我回去。”  
Gordon突然走过来，插嘴道，“你靠边，我已经预定了。”

威廉斜了他一眼，不睬他。

Gordon坐到威廉边上，拿过水壶打开，喝着水问坐在一边的威廉，“话说，你最近会不会出现的有点太勤快了？”  
威廉眼睛紧紧盯着冰面上在指导少年选手的观月，心不在焉地回道，“会吗？”

Gordon看向站在两人边上喝着水的结弦，冲他扬扬下巴，示意结弦给个中肯的评价。  
结弦灌了一大口水，把运动壶的壶盖合上，先重重地点了点头表示肯定，在咽下满口的运动饮料后才指指Gordon对威廉说，“前天Gordon逃课了，你也来了。你来得比Gordon还积极，是想和我抢奥运金吗？”

Gordon大笑。  
威廉翻了个白眼以示他的不屑一顾，“Gordon来不来关我屁事，本来就不是来看你们的，少自作多情。”

Gordon招呼结弦坐下休息，拍拍他肩膀说，“听到了？你威廉哥哥要找的人不是我们，伤心吗？”

Gordon在威廉和结弦同时在场的时候通常习惯说日语。以前会在对话中被威廉顺带着又说回英语，现在已经坚定如山的只用日语交流了。

结弦点点头，笑着小声附和道，“伤心的。”

“你知道他是来找谁的吗？”

结弦眼神无辜地看着Gordon，摇摇头。

“笨！再想想。”Gordon说着，眼睛缓缓瞟向站在不远处的观月。

结弦顺着Gordon的视线转头看去，立刻做出恍然大悟状，夸张地抑扬顿挫地‘哦～’了一声。

威廉看着两人一唱一和默契十足地拿他开玩笑，黑着脸冷声道，“你们够了！”

“所以呢，我们以后看到威廉哥哥到俱乐部就自觉自发的闪远点，免得变成电灯泡，妨碍人家的发挥，懂吗？”Gordon还在意犹未尽地奚落好友。

结弦忙不迭地点头，乖乖配合地扬声说，“懂～”

“走了。”Gordon把结弦拉起来。两人说走就走，结弦勾着Gordon的手臂，一步一跳地跟着大步流星的Gordon往外走。

“喂...”威廉又好气又好笑，用椅子上不知道是谁的毛巾往两人的后背狠狠地掷去。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

晚上，Gordon又被母亲召回家吃饭。  
开饭前，他坐在沙发上用手机打在线桥牌，母亲和阿姨一左一右的坐在他两边，两个人像商量好的似的，也不说话，只一个劲儿地盯着他看。  
Gordon虽然已经习惯了她们姐妹俩时常勠力同心的捉弄，但还是渐渐感到如坐针毡起来，他很后悔起初怎么没选单人沙发坐，不过转念一想，也一样，就算是单人沙发，她们两人也一定会一左一右坐在沙发扶手上盯着他的。

Gordon故作淡定地假装专心于手机游戏，心里暗自告诫自己绝对不要先开口，能不聊天就不聊天。

“威廉怎么没和你一起来呢，上次不是就说好这次要带他一起回来吃饭的吗？”Gordon的母亲宇佐美夫人抬手抚了抚儿子本就很平整的领口，悠悠开口道。  
“他出差还没回来。”Gordon随口扯了一句。  
他也很后悔今天早上拿威廉开涮开早了，等接到母亲电话的时候，也难怪威廉会一副看好戏的模样对他一个劲儿的冷哼。

“胡说！妈妈明明前天才碰到过他。”宇佐美夫人报了一家餐厅的名字，是在威廉公司附近，威廉有时中午会在那里招待客户吃工作餐。

“哦，他回来了啊。”Gordon处变不惊，敷衍地应一声，“他没联系我，我不知道这兔崽子已经回来了。”  
Gordon咬牙切齿地念着“兔崽子”，心里不住咒骂没义气的威廉不肯陪他回来也就算了，还尽在这种时候帮倒忙，也不知道母亲碰到他说了些什么。Gordon心里暗暗盘算着，心想，威廉的话，应该不至于坑害他。  
不过转而想到威廉没和他提起过这件事，必有蹊跷，肯定有应对不周到的地方怕给他知道。  
Gordon在心里骂了一句脏话。

“你看看你，这么大人了还一直没正形。妈妈和你说会儿话，你就不能专心点吗？”宇佐美夫人说着话，边轻巧地把Gordon手上的手机拿开，Gordon也懒得反抗，顺势弯腰拿过茶几上的水杯喝了一口水。  
“威廉小时候这么害羞的性格，现在已经独当一面帮父亲顾公司了。那天看到他，啧啧，你要是女孩子的话，妈妈是一定要把你嫁给他的。”宇佐美夫人接着说。

Gordon笑了起来，油腔滑调地说，“我是男孩也没关系啊。你要是真那么喜欢他，我给你把他娶回来。”

“哎哟！你这孩子！”宇佐美夫人忍不住动手打他。  
Gordon对母亲抓痒似的拍打也懒得躲，伸手拿过茶几上果盘里的一颗苹果吃了起来。

阿姨——宇佐美夏希终于忍不住开口了，她埋怨地说，“你要是真这么愿意听姐姐的话，Amy那件事又是怎么回事？把人家女孩子赶下车扔在大马路上，这种事你也做得出来，小姑娘哭着回家告状，当初是阿姨给你介绍的，阿姨要怎么和人家父母交代，你想过吗？”  
Gordon早知道她们叫他回来大抵就是为了这件事，他躲了那么久才回家一次，没想到还是没能躲过这通念，也真够记仇的。

Gordon默了一默，很干脆地说，“那件事是我不对。我道歉。”  
夏希听他口气真诚地痛快认了错，舒了口气，可是这口气还没舒爽快，Gordon就接着说道，“不过再来一次我还是会这么做。”  
“你！”夏希火大了。狠狠地去掐他大腿，可惜某人大腿肌肉紧实，不好下手，她又改去打Gordon的背。  
Gordon乖乖地被打了好几下，还对着夏希一脸痞笑，夏希也拿他没办法。只好气呼呼地看向某人生母，连声抱怨，“长得这么人高马大皮厚肉糙的，打也打不动，真是太讨厌了，下次叫Vince回来打他。”

Vince是Gordon同父异母的哥哥，年长Gordon近七岁，和宇佐美的感情比Gordon这个亲生儿子还要好。  
宇佐美对Vince也是比对Gordon要上心。她刚刚嫁到他们家时Vince才三岁多，Vince的母亲是生他时难产离开的，宇佐美从小疼Vince，一开始也并没打算要自己的小孩，Gordon是意外怀上的，不然她可能会再等Vince更年长懂事一些才会开始考虑这件事。  
Gordon一直觉得他妈妈是世界上最好的后妈，不过作为亲妈就蛮凶了。

“对啊，你们叫Vince回来就好了，我就不陪你们了。”Gordon作势起身要走。被宇佐美一把拉了回来，“Vince和你爸爸都快忙死了，哪里像你这么游手好闲的？”宇佐美夫人说起小儿子的不务正业就来气，语气也不好了。

“我也很忙好吗？百忙之中抽空回来陪你们吃顿饭，还要被你们精神和身体双重虐待。”Gordon还是不正经地应对着。  
宇佐美不说话了。  
Gordon暗自得意，心想今天发挥得意外的好。居然把他妈妈说闷了。

“是吗？跟妈妈说说你都在忙些什么？”  
过了一会儿，宇佐美夫人悠悠开口道，她显然没这么好打发，说话的腔调已是严肃中带了怒意，“忙得没空接代言做正事，没空正经交女朋友，却有空应酬乱七八糟的女孩子，有空和狐朋狗友瞎混？”  
Gordon最懂他母亲的这种口吻，赶紧开始装乖，他讪讪辩解，“哪有什么女孩？说了我最近都三点一线的。”  
“是吗？”宇佐美语气已经整个冷下来。  
一旁的夏希适时的配了一声幸灾乐祸的冷笑。

“妈妈已经很久没有好好关心你了，也是觉得你大了，可以顾好自己，不过你看看你。你有认真做一件事的时候吗？什么都要别人监督你，不然你就活成什么样是什么样。你要是笨一点蠢一点也就算了，明明样样不比别人差，为什么总是这种自暴自弃的生活态度？”

Gordon把吃到一半的苹果往果盘里一扔，抱起手臂靠在沙发背上，仰头看着天花板，不说话了，一副消极应对的模样。

宇佐美夫人越说火气越大，“Amy不Amy的那件事情不去说它，你说你三点一线那么乖，那好，从今天开始，妈妈要是再从Brian或者琼斯夫人那里听说你又同什么乱七八糟的女孩子走进，或者招一群又一群的狐朋狗友回家开趴，浪费时间精力，那你就给我天天回家吃饭，再不然就搬回来住。妈妈亲自看着你。”

听到琼斯夫人这个名字的时候，Gordon明白自己在他妈妈面前始终还是那个小虎崽。  
琼斯夫人是住在Gordon公寓的对门邻居，是一位终年在家的独居老太太。前两天他还因为和朋友在家聚会，离开时太晚，动静太大，而在第二天收到公寓管理处的投诉邮件。想必就是这位琼斯太太有意见。这当然也不是他第一次接到这类投诉。看来这位太太是一直有在关心他。

也就是说，平时他带些什么人回家，他妈妈知道的清清楚楚。Gordon回忆了一下自己近期的夜生活，也难怪母亲这么生气了。

而Amy的事情不过是一条导火索，他亲自点了引线，燃了些日子，终于是在今天炸开了。

妈的，好日子到头了。  
也不知道他妈妈到底还在他身边安插了多少眼线。

不过往好的方面看，至少目前还有回转余地，母亲并没有让他即时回家报道什么的。不过他肯定是要安分一阵子了。

“我知道了。”Gordon语气诚恳，虚心接受的态度，“从今天开始保证三点一线。”他顿了顿，牵强地转移话题道，“可以开饭了吗？”

多说多错，Gordon不敢再和她们啰嗦下去，他决定等一下只闷头吃饭，现在开始只用点头或摇头来回答接下去所有的问题。

Gordon一出现这种规规矩矩乖乖巧巧的态度，宇佐美就知道他已经接受了教训，一时半刻也不会再给她抓到什么差错。好歹可以安生一阵子。

该说的也都说了。宇佐美蹙眉看了会儿这个从小调皮捣蛋让她颇为头疼的小儿子，没辙地叹了一口气。  
不知他这次能乖到什么时候......


	11. Chapter 11

“明天有什么安排？”休息室里，Gordon问正在把东西放入训练行李箱的结弦。  
结弦从维尼纸巾盒里抽出最后2张纸巾，抹了抹自己洗完澡后没擦干的额头，再把用空了的纸巾盒拿出来放到一边，准备回去换一盒新的纸巾。“嗯......”结弦边忙活着自己的事情，想了想说，“睡个懒觉，然后做作业，听音乐，打游戏。如果妈妈要去shopping mall的话，可能要去扛东西。”说到这里他苦着脸叹了口气。  
“明天我开车陪你们去买东西，之后你来我家玩吗？”Gordon提议道。  
他最近一直去结弦家吃晚饭，也多少想帮上一点忙作为回礼。  
另一方面，自从被母亲勒令不准再过醉生梦死的生活，Gordon确实已经乖了一阵子，想到过去这半个多礼拜的日子，真是无聊透顶。眼看明天开始又是接连两天的休假，Gordon怕自己闲出蛋来又要动什么歪脑筋。灵机一动下，赶紧给自己约一下这个乖宝宝。至少Gordon可以保证，和这样的小鬼玩，绝对翻不出什么幺蛾子。

结弦闻言蹭地抬头，眼睛睁的大大的望着Gordon，欣喜道，“可以带游戏机来玩吗？”  
“当然。”Gordon把自己的运动包拉链拉上，笑着对他眨眨眼，“如果不介意的话，明天可以在我家住一晚，反正是两天连休。”  
结弦受宠若惊了，木愣愣点点头，想了想又好奇道，“不过你最近不是很忙吗？”  
这两天结弦已经连续好几次听到Gordon在电话里推掉约会什么的，就在刚刚貌似还拒绝了朋友的邀约。

Gordon无可奈何地叹一口气，接着作深沉状说，“是时候要修身养性一下了。”  
结弦惊讶地张开口，又用双手托住腮帮子，表示自己下巴都要托不住了。  
“你这什么表情？”Gordon伸手过去用力捏他脸，结弦眯眼笑着，一仰头避开了。

第二天Gordon睡了个懒觉，然后去结弦家吃了午饭。两人再陪着由美去超市买了一个星期的粮食和杂物储备，又顺道逛了逛体育用品商店，费去了不少时间。  
等两人回到Gordon家的时候，已经是下午四五点了。

除了偶尔的集训生活之外，结弦从小到大还没有被邀请到朋友家过夜过，这种有别于训练的合宿对他来说很新鲜，所以一整天他都特别兴奋。

上一次他来Gordon家时，根本没有来得及好好参观就赌气地离开了。  
这一次结弦一进门就仔细打量起Gordon的房间。  
单身公寓，一室一厅的格局，客厅和饭厅连在一起，非常的大，以蓝色和银色为主色调，简明利落的设计，且收拾的十分整洁。

“没想到你家这么干净啊。”结弦回头对着Gordon赞扬道。  
他以为Gordon这样的个性，家里应该像猪窝才对。至少上回结弦过来的那次，看到的景象就凌乱的很。

“喂，什么叫‘没想到’？不要看不起人好吗？”Gordon一本正经地说。  
其实他的屋子之所以这么干净，自然是多亏了有家政公司的人隔三差五的来收拾。不过他显然不准备说出来。  
“好吧。”结弦耸耸肩，“我误会你了。没想到你这么能干，以后妈妈让我收拾自己房间的话，我也要向你看齐。”  
Gordon握拳挡着嘴咳了一声。被男孩诚恳的表扬弄得不好意思了。

一开始结弦还有些拘束，毕竟第一次一个人到别人家做客。  
Gordon也没有招待过这样的小鬼，一时也不知道要怎样才好，总不能拿出酒来先把对方灌茫了再说吧。

“可以打游戏吗？”结弦把提在手上的纸袋扬了扬，里面装着他的宝贝游戏机。  
他已经在昨天晚上就把作业全部做完了，所以今天唯一的任务就是玩。

“当然。”Gordon指了指客厅沙发前的大电视，“自己去设置吧，我去弄点饮料，想喝什么？”  
“可乐。”结弦扬声说，他还是小孩子口味，开心的时候就爱喝碳酸饮料，虽然很偶尔才喝一次。  
“抱歉，没有那种东西。”Gordon摊摊手，说起来家里唯一的碳酸饮料大概只有给过来玩的女孩子备着的果酒什么的，不过显然这种东西是不能拿出来招待这个未成年的。

“那就喝白开水吧。”对吃的喝的完全不在意的结弦很容易打发。再难喝的胺基酸饮料，他也能眉头都不皱一下的喝下去。  
Gordon心想，真是一个乖小孩。

可这种想法只能维持到游戏开始前。

接下去的整个玩游戏过程中，某个‘乖小孩’就像是被打了鸡血一样，简直像是变了一个人似的，较真的很，张牙舞爪地怪叫不说，还会在Gordon配合不够默契的时候对他吼，‘你到底会不会打呀？这里！用大招啊啊啊啊啊！！’

Gordon后来忍无可忍，玩到一半按了暂停键，默默起身去找来镇痛膏药，撕了一片，贴在眼巴巴看着他的结弦嘴巴上，凶道，“要玩就闭嘴！吵死了！”  
停下游戏的男孩又变回原样，眨巴着眼睛看着他，乖乖地点了点头。

再开始玩游戏，不到几分钟，等到了关节时刻，就算被封住嘴巴，结弦依然下意识地‘嗯嗯啊啊’的在一边叽叽歪歪地瞎操心。  
Gordon很久没有玩这类游戏，本就力不从心，被结弦指手画脚的打击，更是没了信心，陪玩了一会儿，终于把手柄一扔，怒道，“这游戏没法玩了。”

结弦哼哼唧唧地撕了嘴上的药膏，喃喃嘀咕，“笨死了，还没我姐姐玩的好。”  
“你说什么？！”Gordon一个回身，盯着正把设置改为单人游戏的结弦。  
结弦盯着电视，默默地把刚刚撕下来的膏药再贴回嘴上，无辜状摇了摇头。

结弦有沙发不坐，非要盘腿坐在地上，在离开电视机很近的地方玩游戏。  
Gordon干脆霸占了整个沙发，半靠半躺在沙发上用手机玩他的在线桥牌。  
两个人各自玩各自的游戏，偶尔聊个几句，倒也相安无事，气氛融洽。

晚饭Gordon原本想带结弦出去吃顿好的，可是某个小宅男有了游戏，就死活不肯挪步去把时间和精力花在吃饭上。Gordon只好在附近的一家高级日料店定了寿司外送。  
两个人直等到快8点才吃上晚饭，等吃饭时，结弦看到餐桌上摆着的高级食盒里满满的各色寿司时，忍不住对着Gordon又是欣喜又是耍宝地说，“Gordon哥哥，你人好好。我是你的贵宾吗？”

Gordon皮笑肉不笑的敷衍地‘哼’了一声，心想，明明前一刻还因为输了游戏对他大呼小叫的小鬼，现在又在卖乖了。  
结弦很给面子的吃了不少寿司。之后还帮忙收拾餐桌。

Gordon不训练的时候有跑步的习惯，一天没运动，就觉得全身不舒服，所以通常会找机会去跑个步游个泳什么的。  
如果一天没有达到一定的运动量，他晚上的睡眠就不太好。

今天天气不错，吃完饭休息了一阵，Gordon就准备去跑步了。  
结弦却不怎么乐意，他手上操控游戏手柄的手指灵活，猫着背坐在电视机前，眼睛也不眨一下地盯着屏幕说，“跑步太麻烦了。跑也跑不动，我不要去。”

“嗯。”Gordon懒得游说他，只淡淡说，“我出去的时候把电闸拉了，回来再接上，蜡烛在橱柜第一层抽屉里，你自便。”

结弦叹一口气，认命地保存了游戏进度，干干脆脆地站起来，若无其事地拍拍手说，“走！我们来比赛！”

然而不论是长跑短跑，他都没有跑赢Gordon。

 

等跑完步回来，已经近11点，亢奋了一天的某小孩也总算用光了精力，累的不行了。

Gordon先让结弦去洗澡，他自己给男孩在客厅的沙发上铺了棉被，可以让他晚上睡在这里。  
Gordon也是个做家务事不利索的人，不过折腾了一会儿，好歹弄得有了点样子，勉强看得出是可以睡人的床铺。  
平时来个朋友借宿，Gordon通常都是指一指橱柜让他们自己翻床棉被滚去睡。可是不知为何，这种话他好像没办法对着这个小师弟说出来。

结弦洗完澡出来，被蒸汽熏得红扑扑的脸蛋配上规规矩矩的两件式开襟条纹睡衣，一下子又逆回去几岁，看上去最多14，5岁。  
“你当初是不是谎报年龄升的组？”Gordon忍不住开他玩笑。

结弦擦着头发走过来，看了看Gordon给他铺的勉强算是床铺的三人沙发，擦头发的动作慢慢停顿下来，他顶着毛巾，指着铺的乱七八糟的沙发，抱着最后一丝希望明知故问道，“谁睡这里啊？”  
Gordon双手叉腰，沉默地看了会儿自己的“杰作”，悠悠说，“谁谎报年龄谁睡。”

结弦僵硬地站在原地看看Gordon再看看沙发再看看Gordon，接着耸耸肩，故作轻松地说，“好，那我进去睡床了，晚安。”  
说完，他“噔噔噔”撒腿就往卧室跑，三两步跳上床，钻进被窝把被子拉过头顶，不动了。

Gordon慢悠悠走过去，跟着上了床，在他边上侧躺下，单手撑着头，把他的被子拉下来一点，默默看着男孩带着无辜眼神的幼狐狸一般的眼睛，不疾不徐地说，“别想浑水摸鱼，去睡沙发。”

结弦皱着眉头苦大仇深的表情，喃喃说，“床这么大。我们一起睡。”  
“我不能和别人睡一张床，我有睡眠障碍。必须一个人睡才睡得着。”Gordon好言好语晓之以理。边去拉男孩裹得严实，埋到鼻尖下的被子。  
结弦把被子巴巴牢，直截了当地拆穿他，“骗人，你那些女朋友呢？”  
Gordon没料到小孩会这么说，顿时笑了，然后他挑了挑眉，很不要脸地坦白道，“那个基本都是动态地“睡”，懂？很少有人过夜。”  
结弦赶忙放开被子去捂耳朵，闭着眼睛嫌弃道，“我不要听。我不要听。不要解释！”  
Gordon忍不住笑出声，趁着结弦两手捂着耳朵，Gordon把他的被子拉下来，半真半假地凶他，“快，乖乖去沙发上睡。”  
“不要～”结弦闭着眼睛扭了扭身子，“反正就是偶尔也有人会过夜的嘛！我睡觉很乖的，你都不会知道我在床上的！”  
“不行。”Gordon决绝道，“我没办法和男人睡一张床。”

结弦把头往后仰一仰，睁开眼睛歪着脑袋看Gordon，呐呐耍赖道，“咦？可是人家还是男孩纸啊。”  
Gordon无语地看着他，结弦嘴角挂着顽皮的笑容也沉默地对视着Gordon。

Gordon点点头，然后很平静地伸出手，突然往结弦胯下摸去，结弦措手不及间被摸了个正着，条件反射下惊叫着往后躲避，差点滑下床。  
Gordon坏笑地挑眉道，“有这个的就不行，ok？”

结弦蜷缩着身子，把被子掩在身前，一副刚被蹂躏完的模样，抿着嘴苦着脸轻声呢喃，“麻麻，怪葛格摸我。”  
Gordon失笑，轻轻捏了捏他脸，说，“怪葛格现在去冲个澡，如果回来发现你还在我床上，就把你从头到脚摸一遍。  
结弦怪叫一声，拍开Gordon捏他脸的手，把被子拉高遮住脸，像是害羞了。  
Gordon笑了笑，不再理他，径自去洗澡了。

等Gordon洗完澡出来，意外地发现这个死小孩还在自己床上，向着床内侧侧身躺着，闭着眼睛一脸恬静的模样，像是睡着了。  
Gordon轻手轻脚地上了床，侧身躺到结弦身边看着他。  
卧室的大灯已经关了，只留了两边的床头灯，暖暖的橙黄色光线照在结弦如细瓷般嫩滑的脸上。在这么昏暗的灯光下，男孩睡得红润的脸颊居然还泛着光润，可见皮肤细腻紧致到什么程度。  
Gordon一直觉得他是小孩子，还没完全长开，最多算是长相清秀而已，现在这般仔细看他，才发现少年柳眉细目，鼻梁挺直，睡梦中不自觉微微嘟着的唇形完美的嘴唇，给秀气的脸庞平添了几分稚气，而眼尾上挑的眼线又给与这份整体的乖巧以恰到好处的灵动气息。是十分细巧耐看的长相。

Gordon原本以为结弦是在装睡，他侧躺在他身边，撑着头看了他好一会儿，结果看他呼吸平稳绵长，不像是装的。这样一来，Gordon更是恶作剧心起，忍不住想要逗弄他一番。  
他慢慢凑过去，在离开结弦的脸庞很近很近的地方停住，近到可以闻到他身上沐浴乳混合着他本身味道的一种很特别的香味。  
那一瞬间，Gordon忽然有些恍惚，忘了自己接下去想要干嘛。他怔了一会儿，最终轻轻吹了吹结弦的睫毛。

结弦先是皱了皱眉头，还没有要醒的意思，Gordon笑起来，再接再厉地又吹了他一下，这一次结弦孩子气地握拳揉了揉眼睛，睁开眼睛看到坏笑地盯着他看的Gordon，他皱着眉头歪头躲了躲，嘟囔了一句什么，然后坏脾气的抱怨道，“我都睡着了！”

“我知道你睡着了。”Gordon把男孩揉眼睛的手抓住，提醒他，“可是你睡在哪里？我刚刚说过什么来着？”  
结弦闭着眼睛，过一会儿缓缓笑起来，他挣开Gordon抓住他的手，翻了个身背朝着Gordon，不理他。

Gordon看他是真的困了，也不忍心再折腾他，只含笑威胁道，“”这笔账先记着，指不定什么时候讨回来，到时候你可别哭。”  
“我才不哭......”结弦已经迷迷糊糊了，还不肯服输地哼哼唧唧地顶嘴，“就当是全身...按摩...”他越说越含糊，最后应该是又睡过去了。

Gordon被他气笑了。真想把他摇醒扔去客厅沙发上。

不过......  
算了。

Gordon本来想去客厅把沙发上的被子拿进来用，不过看结弦已经睡着了，他不忍心冷不丁地给他换一床被子。而他自己也不愿意用客用棉被，所以干脆钻进已经被男孩的体温捂得温度舒适的被窝。

结弦半梦半醒间以为Gordon要赶他去沙发，赶紧抓着自己半截被子不放，下意识地头直往被窝里钻，快要卷成虾米状了。  
Gordon好气又好笑，只好搂着男孩的腰把他按在怀里压牢，凶了他一句，“好好睡！”结弦才总算踏实下来，窝在他怀里不动了。

而这一晚，不知是托福于晚上跑的那几公里的步，还是填满他怀抱的某个少年，Gordon睡得意外的沉。  
一夜无梦。


	12. Chapter 12

商演季开始了。

这一次结弦接了好几场在加国和美国的演出，因为基本上都是和Gordon一起参演，所以经由Gordon提议，结弦说服由美在这一个月的商演中不用跟着他满世界奔波，可以回家乡住一个月，和爸爸姐姐小聚一阵。

由美一开始不放心，不过结弦这次很坚决，他保证可以自己照顾自己。  
经过了好几天的游说，最后Gordon有一晚来吃饭的时候也郑重承诺会照看结弦。由美才终于同意放小孩去试一试。

“洗澡的时候不要大声唱歌知道吗？再把师兄吓坏了。”出发前一晚，由美跪在地上帮结弦整理行李箱，让小孩在边上看着，一边整理一边告诉他什么东西放在哪里。  
“哦。”结弦在喝一包牛奶，边围着由美转，看妈妈帮他整理行李。  
“晚上也不要太晚睡，玩游戏要适可而止。”  
“哦。”  
“别挑食。不爱吃的东西只要营养好的都要乖乖吃下去。”  
“哦。”  
“总之，自己管好自己，不要给师兄添麻烦。”  
“哦。知道的。”结弦出奇地乖，由美说什么他应什么。  
由美想到什么就追加什么，又一一嘱咐了好几条。结弦“嗯嗯嗯”一个劲儿全盘应下来。

结弦忽然想到了什么，插嘴说，“让姐姐记得给我买那张新游戏啊。10号就出了，带回来给我。”  
“你自己去和姐姐说，这种事情妈妈不懂......”由美最烦给他们两姐弟传话，他们姐弟好起来的时候比谁都要好，掐起来的时候也最不让人省心。由美从结弦5岁后就再没插手过他们姐弟间的事情。

“我和她说好的了。但是她记性不好，肯定记不住，她现在就只记得她那个学......”  
结弦说到这里顿住了。悬崖勒马，至于这匹马到底有没有掉下去，他现在还说不准。  
结弦赶紧低下头默默喝起牛奶，佯装没事发生，又忍不住小心翼翼地偷瞄妈妈的反应。  
由美手上动作不停，继续帮他整理行李。  
两人一时无话，房间里静得只剩下结弦吸牛奶包的‘咕噜咕噜’声。

“学什么？学长？”隔了半天，由美突然开口问。吓得结弦差点把吸进嘴里的那最后一大口牛奶直接呛到气管里。  
“纱绫恋爱了？”由美平心静气地继续问。

结弦艰难地把嘴里满满的一口牛奶咽下去，匆忙说，“没有没有没有。我......我去刷牙睡觉了，好累哦。”  
说完他就不管三七二十一的跑开了。同时感到这下死定了。

姐姐再三关照过他，先不要让爸爸妈妈知道这件事，因为这次她很认真，而人在认真做一件事的时候就希望能够默默地成功，在知道学长也和她保持一样的心境之前，她不想让父母知道，虽然知道了也不会怎样，可是妈妈一定会问东问西，比较麻烦。

结弦拍拍胸脯自我安慰：至少最近不回日本，不用和姐姐碰面。

\---------------------------------------------------------

结弦年纪小，商演这样的活动是从前年才开始参加的。  
之前有妈妈陪在身边，今年就要全靠他自己啦，他一瞬间有一种长大了的感觉。

飞机攀升至平流层后，结弦把游戏机拿出来，全身放松地脱了鞋子盘腿坐在椅子上。  
Gordon坐在他边上，上下打量他一圈，嫌弃道，“瞧瞧你这放浪的样子。”

结弦盯着游戏机，满不在乎地哼一声，犟嘴道，“我就是要放浪。怎么样？”  
Gordon‘呵’了一声，不理他。过一会结弦又唉声叹气地说，“反正好日子不多了，给姐姐发现我昨天一不小心出卖了她的话，过两天就要惨了。”

Gordon虽然不知道发生了什么，但看着结弦苦大仇深皱着眉头的样子就觉得有趣，不免幸灾乐祸起来，“你怎么卖你姐姐了？说出来让我见识下。等一下！我问空姐要包花生要杯酒，你先整理一下思路。”  
Gordon半开玩笑。

结弦却一本正经地卖起了关子，“才不告诉你！喝酒Brian打你！”  
Gordon忽然被勾起了玩心，换了话题道，“你姐姐是美女吗？下次去日本认识下。”  
“才不要咧。”结弦皱起鼻子，斜眼看他。  
“为什么？我这么完美的人做你姐夫不好吗？”Gordon凑过去紧盯着结弦，逗他逗上了瘾。  
“才不要咧！”结弦嫌弃地往后让了让，把游戏暂停放一边，上下左右扫视了Gordon一遍，很不给面子的说，“我们家人都不喜欢外国人长相的，而且你这么滥情。”

“我是日本人长相啊！”Gordon顿时委屈了，虽然对于被指责滥情这一点，他毫无异议。  
“你是外国人！”

“我只是混血好吗？而且我基本没怎么混我爸那边，除了体型身高外，脸完全随我妈，很东方啊。”  
结弦仔细看看Gordon，他也说不出个所以然来，只觉得Gordon的五官比一般日本人要深一点，可怎么一看又挺东方的，很好看也够帅气。  
其实他昧着良心那么说，完全就是为了气气Gordon而已啦。

“我和威廉是混血二人组好吗？”Gordon继续道，“他走美艳风，我走帅酷风，我们两个站在一起的时候，来搭讪的女孩络绎不绝。你居然还嫌弃。”Gordon自吹自擂的同时还不忘搭上威廉，要黑死党一把。  
“美艳风？哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。”结弦笑喷，“我要去告诉威廉你这么说他。”  
威廉虽然长得过于精致，但怎么说也用不上美艳这个词，毕竟身材还是高大，应该用王子様吧。

“去啊。”Gordon才不怕他威胁，挑眉道，“他最喜欢别人夸他美。”  
Gordon又在瞎编了。

结弦忍不住就着这个话题又笑了一会儿。  
独自乐了好一会儿，结弦终于缓了下来，他想想还不够舒适。放松的时候他最爱做的事情就是释放自己的双脚，脚丫子无拘无束才最爽快，于是他又翘起一只脚开始脱袜子。

“脱鞋子也就算了，连袜子也脱会不会太过分？幸好我们有空气循环系统。”Gordon看着他，调侃道。

结弦哼一声，摇头晃脑地说，“我又没有脚臭，为什么不能脱？”说着他还故意把穿着五指袜的脚往Gordon那边扬一扬，恶作剧的口吻说，“很香的，不信你闻闻。”  
Gordon下意识地往边上让一让，结弦看他这样便更积极地抬起脚往他面前送，“快看我的新袜子。”  
Gordon瞪着他，咬牙切齿地说，“再伸过来，我就咬你，信不信？”  
结弦闻言顿了顿，皱起眉头将信将疑地看着Gordon，等了几秒钟，为了证明自己的不畏恐吓，还是不怕死地把脚往Gordon鼻尖下凑过去，说，“喏。”  
Gordon一把把快要举到他脸颊旁的脚丫抓住，再扑过去抓住少年的肩膀作势要咬下去。结弦被Gordon整个禁锢住了才知道要怕，惊地大叫，“你干嘛咬我肩膀啦。呀！！别咬！哇！”  
“我又没说要咬你的臭脚丫子，我说的是咬你！”Gordon恶声恶气地恐吓他。

结弦一个劲儿地边挣扎边哇哇叫救命。  
Gordon真的把他压在身下，隔着衣服咬他肩膀。虽然没有真的咬下去，可是那种不确定什么时候会被真的咬到，隔着衣服感受到牙齿摩擦在身上的触感更为吓人。结弦又叫又笑地带着哭音求饶，挣扎得眼泪都要出来了。

“别闹了！”坐在走道隔壁位子的Brian看两人胡闹了半天，终于忍无可忍站起来，一把拍在Gordon背上制止他，轻声呵斥，“有点作师兄的样子，胡闹什么！”

Gordon讪讪收回手，再警告地瞪了结弦一眼，端坐好了。  
结弦撅着嘴，把被弄得皱皱巴巴的T恤领口拉好，也乖乖坐好，气呼呼地把两只脚上的袜子一一脱掉，塞到口袋里，嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨，“妈妈不在就欺负我。哼。”  
Gordon手肘撑在扶手上托着下巴，用手指半遮着嘴，坏笑着歪头看结弦，用只有结弦能听得到的声音吓唬他，“这算什么欺负，等Brian走了，你给我等着。”

Brian这次是正好去他们商演第一站的城市有别的公务，所以才和他们同行这一段，几乎下了飞机就要分路而行。  
结弦不畏恐吓，不屑地‘qi’了声，把放在一边的掌机拿起来，开始玩游戏了。


	13. Chapter 13

威廉这天下午在隔壁高尔夫聚乐部和客户打完球之后，按照惯例过来找观月。

“老师，我晚上要来你家玩。”威廉自然而然地用了祈使句。他知道明天观月休息，所以今晚对于观月来说便是周末。

观月正在收拾办公桌。  
威廉有位子不坐，偏要蹲在观月椅子边上，由下而上望着他，像一条渴求主人注意的大型犬，这种体型和行为的反差萌让人忍不住觉得很可爱。

观月抱歉地笑了笑，吞吞吐吐地说，“呃...可是我今天有点事......”  
“什么事？”威廉立刻露出如临大敌的眼神，皱起眉头。

“嗯。”观月欲言又止，想了想，最后还是老实地说，“要去逛书店。”  
“我陪你去。”威廉想也没想地接口道，理所当然的口吻。

观月更为难了，支吾着说，“呃...可是我已经约了人了。”  
“谁？”威廉眉头皱得更紧，口气强硬。

“你不认识的。”  
“那个学长？”  
两人几乎同时开口。威廉眼神锐利地盯着观月，观月瞬时心虚了，小心翼翼地点了点头，承认了。

“不许去！”  
威廉完全命令式的口吻把观月吓得一愣。

如果是别人可能早就生气了，不过观月脾气太软，又太了解威廉的坏脾气和那一贯爱粘着他的性子。  
威廉从来都很粘他，以前在学生时代，他做威廉家庭教师的时候，威廉也总爱在课余时间跟着他玩。这次回来后，威廉更是变本加厉地绕着他。

观月在这里一个人生活，除了工作以外剩余的空闲时间大把大把。原本在这里读书时候交往的朋友和同学也因为当年的事情而断的干净了。  
所以目前除了一直颇为照顾他的乔学长以外，观月在这里确实也没什么朋友。被威廉这么黏着，他完全不觉得麻烦，反而感到很暖心。他和威廉虽然年龄相差了近八岁，却意外地谈得来，兴趣爱好也颇为相投。  
只是不知为何，威廉似乎一直对乔学长存有敌意，之前有一次威廉发现他和乔学长出去，也当即表现得很不开心，观月之后只好在他面前避谈与乔学长相关的事情。

不过除却威廉偶尔爆发的孩子气的任性外，他们相处的一直很愉快。  
而面对威廉难得发作一下的少爷式的任性蛮横，观月也自有自己的一套处事办法。

观月无奈地笑着，揉了揉威廉的头发，软言软语地对他说，“你怎么像小孩子一样呢？我只能和你玩吗？”  
观月声线本就清亮柔和，此时又刻意带着调笑的语调，近乎宠溺的口吻下简直真的把威廉当作小孩子来说话了。  
威廉像是浑然不知观月在调侃他，赌气般地瞪着观月，皱着眉头重重点了点头。  
观月被他理直气壮的霸道模样逗得笑出声。

“不要闹啊！”观月像拍大狗似的拍了拍威廉的脑袋，又好声好气地说，“要不明天你过来好不好？明天我休息。一整天都在家，我煮好吃的给你吃啊。你想吃什么？”  
威廉还是虎着脸看着他，沉默不语。  
观月对他笑得没有脾气。

两人对视了一会儿，威廉终于气呼呼地开口道，“可是我就想要今晚，我想吃蛋包饭，今天就想吃。”  
观月无奈苦笑，说，“可是我真的约好啦。那个书店只有学长知道在哪里，不然我就推掉他和你去了，真的没办法嘛。明天！明天你早点过来，我们去附近逛逛，你上次不是说想再配个长焦镜吗？我陪你去看。”  
威廉听他这么说心里舒服了点，又不甘心地赌气说，“那个我已经买好了。”  
“哦......那你还有什么要买的吗？我陪你啊？”观月继续耐心地哄他。

“我哪里也不想去，就想在家，看看电视，在家随便做点什么。”威廉暗暗在心里补充道，［就和你两个人呆着］  
“那可以啊。明天早上你早一点过来，我在你来之前去超市把吃的都买好，你想吃什么？”

“蛋包饭。”观月刚说完又抢着开口，和威廉不约而同地吐出这个答案。  
然后两个人相视而笑。威廉不好意思地摸摸鼻子。

观月接着说，“这个我已经记住了。还有别的吗？饮料呢？橙汁？苹果汁？”

其实威廉早就不喝那种小孩式样的饮料了，他虽然才过饮酒年龄没多久，可是酒量已经不一般。不过他还是决定在观月面前扮乖，于是说，“苹果汁。”

观月笑着点头，又说，“不如明天你早点来，我们一起去逛，喜欢吃什么可以直接买。”  
威廉觉得这个主意相当不错，欣然点头应允。  
等点了头后威廉才幡然醒悟自己不知何时已经被观月成功地绕进去了。不过现下反悔显然是来不及了，他只好不情不愿地补充道，“那你今天回家后要给我发消息，不许太晚回去。不然睡得晚了明天起不来。”

观月笑得眼睛弯弯的，又摸了摸威廉的头发，柔声说，“好。”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

第一天的行程很轻松，基本就是移动至商演城市的酒店就结束了，连冰场都没要求他们去。  
正式的彩排从第二天开始。  
结弦和Gordon到达酒店的时候才下午四五点，当天还有大把的自由时间可以消磨。

“哇～这个房间好大，床也够大。”结弦先进入房间，他把旅行箱搁在写字台边上，再把挎包直接扔在写字台上，几步跨到靠窗的床上，和衣大字型扑了上去，“我要睡这张床！这张床是我的。”

Gordon慢悠悠走进来，把自己的行李箱码到结弦的箱子边上，再把背包放到桌上，不紧不慢地看了眼趴在床上的少年，嗤笑道，“幼稚，你以为你说睡哪张床就可以睡哪张了？”  
结弦翻了个身，朝着Gordon的方向侧身躺着，支起手臂撑着脑袋望着Gordon，嘟嘴道，“不然呢？”

grodon慢吞吞走到他面前，居高临下看着他，突然出其不意把结弦拦腰一把抱起，在结弦的尖叫声中把他半抱半拖到另一张床上，半压在他身上望着他，挑衅地扬扬眉，“我说了算。求我，不然你就得睡这张床。”

“胡说，我说了才算。”结弦又气又笑，不肯买账地拼命挣扎，想要回去靠窗的那张床。Gordon为了制服他，两个人玩笑着打闹起来。  
先不说Gordon占了先机地压制住结弦，光是体型和体力上，还是少年模样的结弦就根本不是Gordon的对手，闹了半天反而被Gordon压制地更牢。

Gordon压在仰面朝天躺着的结弦身上，两手压住结弦的手腕，含着笑故做凶狠的口吻问他，“服不服？”  
结弦全身上下能自由活动的地方大概只剩下嘴巴了，他还在那里做最后的挣扎，仰着脖子大叫，“不服！”  
“不服我走了啊。”Gordon吓唬小孩的口吻，再问他，“到底服不服？”

“不服！”结弦依然嘴硬，梗着脖子大声说。  
“很好。”Gordon笑了笑，默默从他身上起来，从床上下来，去行李箱翻找衣服。

结弦慢慢坐起来，呆呆坐在床上看Gordon换衣服，疑惑道，“你真的要出去啊？”

“嗯。去和这里的朋友碰面吃个饭。”Gordon把衣摆拉好，边扣衬衣纽扣边说，“人挺多的，算是小聚会，要不要一起去？”  
结弦摇了摇头，过一会儿又说，“那，你什么时候回来？”  
“不知，有可能就不回来了。”Gordon半开玩笑地说着，从背包里翻出手机和钱包，回头冲着结弦眨眨眼，一副‘你懂的’的样子。  
结弦心想‘我才不要懂’，不过他确实是秒懂了，他回了Gordon一个鬼脸，不屑道，“淫乱。”  
Gordon乐了，笑得眉飞色舞地转过头对结弦扬扬眉。

结弦看Gordon对着镜子随意抓着发型，看着看着，终于憋不住了，软声说，“你别真的不回来呀。”  
Gordon讶异地回身看他，看结弦一副很委屈的小表情，失笑，“怎么了？你一个人有问题吗？难不成要我哄你睡觉？”

Gordon纯粹是抱着开玩笑的心态故意逗他，而结弦是完全没在玩笑，认真的点了点头，“我不敢一个人睡。”  
Gordon啼笑皆非，“你在家不也是一个人睡？”  
结弦理直气壮，“家里是家里，酒店不干净呀，有那个，那个！”他急了，又有所顾忌，憋着不敢往下说。  
“哪个？”Gordon莫名。  
结弦四下看看，欲言又止，表情可怜又无辜，想说不敢说，快憋出内伤了。

Gordon大约想明白了，“你是说鬼吗？”  
“啊啊啊！不要说出来！”结弦恨不得扑过去捂住Gordon的嘴巴，紧张地环顾四周。  
Gordon要笑死了。

“笑...笑什么啊！真的有人看到过的，以前...”结弦为了证明自己所言非虚，把自己曾经在集训时队友碰到的一桩鬼故事告诉给Gordon听。  
结弦越说越害怕，等说完了，Gordon还是笑微微地看着他，他已经要被自己吓哭了。

结弦可怜巴巴地拉着Gordon的衣摆，讨好地说，“Gordon哥哥，你今天就别出去了吧。”  
Gordon又被他逗笑，“这不行啊。我已经约好了，你就算叫我叔叔，我也不能放人家鸽子吧？”  
结弦垂头丧气地放开他衣角，耷拉着脑袋坐在床上，奄了吧唧地说，“我想妈妈了。”

Gordon笑不动了，看他可怜巴巴的样子，不忍心再逗他，含笑说，“那你几点睡，我争取早点回来。”  
结弦总算听到了希望，倏然抬起头望着Gordon，天真无邪状说，“平时10点，但是今天好累，大概9点就想睡了。”  
Gordon斜他一眼，他知道结弦平时怎么着也要11，2点才会睡，因为晚上时常到了那个点他还会用line和Gordon聊天。  
现在这么说明显是在装可怜了。于是Gordon说，“我午夜前回来，你开着灯等我就不怕了。啧，说得我好像灰姑娘一样。”

结弦躺倒在床上，拉过枕头抱着，把脸半埋在枕头里，呜呜咽咽地表达不开心。

Gordon走过去，胡乱揉一揉他的头发，提议道，“和我一起去？”  
结弦抬眼看他，犹豫了一会儿，最终还是摇了摇头，“我不要去，我要打游戏，还要做作业。”  
“可以带着掌机去。”

结弦歪头看着他，在考虑。  
Gordon看他犹豫不决，故意刺激他，“你不去的话，我多喝几杯后可就说不准什么时候回来了哦。”

结弦瞪大眼睛，想到要是冷不丁到了陌生酒店就要一个人睡的话，他肯定会怕得睡不着。

“我去我去。”结弦立刻妥协了，把枕头一扔，蹦起来往写字台去，着急地说，“不过我要先把英语作业做了，老师说最晚明天要交，可是明天要排练就没时间了，我本来想等下洗好澡做的。”  
其实他是想吃了饭，洗了澡，玩会儿游戏后再做的。  
结弦边把笔记本电脑从包里翻出来开机，边和Gordon絮絮叨叨地解释。

Gordon翻了个白眼，耐心即将告罄，他看了看时间，有些不耐烦地问道，“要多久？”  
“二十分钟。”结弦想了想又说，“最，最多半小时多一点吧。”  
结弦坐在写字台前，看着笔记本开始用功了。

“我帮你做，你的英文水平半小时，我十分钟帮你搞定。”Gordon说着说着直接跨坐到结弦身后，推了推他，和结弦挤到同一张椅子上坐下，再从身后把结弦半搂在怀里，下巴抵在结弦肩膀上看向屏幕。

结弦被他突然强硬挤上椅子的动作弄得不耐烦，他耸了耸肩膀，想要把Gordon架在他肩膀上的脑袋抖开，边轻声抱怨，“不要闹我！我在学习啊！这个必须自己做的。”  
“好，我不闹你，我监督你。”Gordon说着掐了掐结弦的腰，故意凶道，“快做！集中精神，超过二十五分钟我可就一走了之了。”  
结弦‘哼’了一声，没再说什么，开始埋头看起了题目。

结弦被Gordon半抱着，坐在他两腿间，只能坐到小半张椅子，很不舒服，他也没办法，只想快点把这几道阅读题做完，奈何Gordon一直用这个姿势搂着他，和他一起看习题也就算了，还在他选错答案的时候故意咳嗽暗示他。  
“你咳什么啦！”结弦气呼呼回头瞪他，抱怨道，“你走开，去床上坐着，别影响我学习！别看啊！”

Gordon看着他嗤嗤笑，‘语重心长’的奚落他，“刚刚那道这么简单的题目都选错，会被学校开除吧？我是在帮你。”  
结弦转过头，压下眉头斜眼瞪着他，不说话。

Gordon知道再这样闹他下去恐怕又要不好收场，赶紧见好就收，他低下头用额头抵住少年肩膀，软声说，“好了好了，这样就看不到了，你快做。”

结弦懒得理他，回过头自顾自做下去。

Gordon把少年半搂在怀里，两手圈着对方的腰，胸膛贴着他的后背，额头枕在他纤瘦的肩膀上，把结弦这么完完全全地拥在怀里，竟然觉得意外的衬手。  
鼻息间全是少年特有的味道，柠檬似的沁人心脾的香味，又隐隐含着一丝巧克力的微甜。他似乎一直是这么个味道。  
是洗衣液吗？还是结弦本身就是这么好闻？

不知是因为怀抱被填满的安心感，还是因为结弦身上的味道有让人放松的功效，又或许是因为他这几天赶课时到半夜实在是太累了，Gordon在东想西想间居然不知不觉地迷糊了过去。

结弦只觉得背后的人安静的过分不说，到最后差点被全身放松地趴在他背上的Gordon压得脸贴到屏幕上时，结弦才意识到Gordon可能是睡着了。  
结弦不动声色，撑着桌子以便支撑住来自后背的压力，他用了二十五分钟做完了作业，又干坐了五，六分钟，算了算时间，等Gordon睡足了二十分钟，才耸耸肩膀试图叫醒趴在他后背上的‘背后灵’。

Gordon睡得意外的熟，被结弦摇醒的时候居然还有几秒钟的迷茫，不知身在何处。

“就你这样还要出去玩哦。跟我外公一样哎，倒哪睡哪。你是老人家吗？”结弦可劲儿调侃他。  
Gordon揉了揉眼睛，清醒过来，“我睡着了？多久？”  
“20分钟哦。相当于晚上2个小时了。”结弦想了想又忍不住后悔道，“哎呀，我真是太笨了，我应该趁你睡着把时钟都调快几个小时，那我们就可以不用出去了。”结弦边说边关了电脑，把东西收拾妥当。

Gordon安静听他说完，等结弦准备起身离开时，Gordon忽然一把抱住他，把他紧紧压在怀里，不由分说地一口咬在结弦肩侧。  
结弦立刻发出像受惊小动物一样的高频尖叫，还没来得及挣扎，Gordon已经放开了他，率先起身离开了。  
“干嘛咬我啦！”结弦用手揉揉被Gordon咬痛的肩膀，哀怨地瞪着他。  
“这是补刚刚飞机上的。”Gordon 轻描淡写地解释，“我就是这么记仇，哼哼，说我像老人家的仇先给你记下来，你当心了。”


	14. Chapter 14

晚上威廉只要一想起观月是和那个所谓的学长出去的，他就怎么也放心不下。从和观月分别开始，他整个人就魂不守舍的。

虽然决定赴朋友的约去参加一个聚会，但是一整个晚上威廉都在一个劲儿地出神，多次话题到他这里都被活活打死，朋友们都觉得他不对劲。最后变成大家齐齐把关注点转移到他身上，想要挖掘出他为何心不在焉魂不附体的具体原因。于是在大家各种八卦的试探下，威廉索性硬生生翘掉了这个聚会，干脆跑到观月家去等人。

晚上十点左右，观月还没有到家，威廉守在观月家门口等了半个多小时，他越来越焦虑，但是他克制住自己，没有打电话给观月。

威廉干脆在门边靠墙而坐，这么坐着坐着，他忽然想起观月那个时候要离开或者是已经离开了而他又不知情的那段日子里，他就是这么傻傻地等着他。每天课也不去上，天天坐在他家门口等他，从清晨到深夜。  
他从没想过观月会不告而别。即使在每一次失望而归的深夜。他依然抱着希望，想着观月只是去朋友家借宿，明天就会回来，一定会回来。

可是最后终究没有等到他。

威廉匆匆站了起来，这种似曾相识的感觉让威廉忽然产生一种恐惧感。

———————————————————————————

乔先请观月吃了晚饭才带他去的旧书店。因为两人晚饭时聊天聊得忘了时间，以至于到了旧书店不久，店家就快要打烊了，观月只来得及走马观花地看了一圈，顺便要了张书店名片，记下了位置，打算下次自己来。

虽然没有买到书，但是旧书店的氛围让观月很满意，又因为和乔聊天聊得愉快，精神上舒畅了不少。  
观月过了个愉快的夜晚，一下子觉得整个人放松了许多。

出电梯的时候，观月就看到自己家门口站着一个人，他快步走过去，果然是威廉。  
原本低着头的威廉听到脚步声也往他这边看过来。  
“威廉？你怎么来了？”观月惊讶地看着威廉，走道里远不会有在室内那么舒适的温度，这样的天气里站久了不免会觉得冷，何况威廉平时总是习惯性地穿得过少，毕竟他不是在公司就是公寓这样的室内，出门有汽车代步，总在室内恒温的地方活动，所以他几乎从不穿厚外套。  
这个月份到了夜晚还是挺冷的，此刻威廉等了观月近一个半小时，已经有些冻僵了，他抿了抿唇，没什么精神地说，““老师，今晚我可以借宿吗？我公寓的水管爆了，暂时没法住了。”  
威廉随口编了谎话，观月却不疑有他，照单全收，“唉？怎么会这样？...嗯，住我这里没问题的。”观月看威廉冻得嘴唇都白了，便忍不住语气严肃地责备他，“既然这样，为什么不早点给我打电话呢？我会立刻回来的，怎么傻等我？你等了我多久了？”  
威廉听观月这么凶他，反而忍不住觉得开心不已。  
观月在担心他，观月会为了他立刻甩了那个学长回来。  
威廉抿着嘴低下眼睛，克制着嘴角一不小心就要溢出的笑意，感到先前忐忑不安的心情瞬息平复了下来，他小声说“ ......没多久。”

观月把威廉拉进来，让他坐在沙发上，自己走去厨房，想要给两人弄点热的饮料来。  
“喝咖啡吗？”观月打开头顶的橱柜，才想起乔今天刚送给他的咖啡豆，他转身出来对威廉说，“乔......”观月说了个开头立刻意识到不对，紧急刹车，顿了顿改口道，“有人送了我咖啡豆，说是很好的豆子，我还没喝过，虽然现在有些晚了，不过明天休息的话应该没关系，一起喝一点吧？”  
观月因为说错了话，想要把之前的差错掩饰过去，就絮絮叨叨地说了一大堆，而威廉从听到‘乔’的名字开始，就已经对这包咖啡豆充满了敌意，他嗤之以鼻，心想有什么好吃的好喝的东西他没见识过？要喝那个混蛋拿来的咖啡？笑话！

于是威廉别过头，冷着脸有些赌气的口吻说，“我不喝咖啡。”  
观月‘哦’了一声，立刻识趣地把带回来的咖啡豆放到客厅的橱柜里，又从边上拿出一罐茶叶，转过身举着罐子问威廉，“那喝点玉露茶好不好？我从老家带来的。”  
威廉看观月这样那样的迁就他，一时就没了脾气，讪讪地说，“随便。老师喝什么我喝什么。”  
“我想喝咖啡的。”观月小声吐槽道。  
“我不要喝咖啡！”威廉大声抗议。  
观月‘呼’的笑了出来，威廉才反应过来观月是在故意逗他，他扰扰鼻子，低下头跟着不好意思地笑了。

观月泡了两杯热茶，又拿了些点心，两个人围着暖桌对坐着。

“不是说去买书吗？怎么空手回来了？”威廉喝了口茶，尽量让自己的口吻听上去云淡风轻。  
“吃好饭就已经很晚了。到书店的时候人家差不多要关门了，所以只来得及走马观花地看了看。不过真的是一家很大的书店，虽然是旧书店，但是居然还把书一一做了分类放置，很用心呢。”观月吹了吹茶面，还是没敢喝，他是猫舌头，对于滚烫的茶水一点办法也没有。  
“反正你已经记住地方了，下次我陪你去，好好逛一逛。”威廉看观月提起书店就很开心的模样，知道他是真心喜欢这些。  
“好啊。”观月眉开眼笑地答应道，又因为威廉不再虎着脸了而松了一口气。

“公寓进水了吗？”观月关心起威廉公寓的情况。  
“什么？”  
“不是说水管爆了吗？所以是淹水了？接下去是不是挺麻烦的？要我帮忙吗？”观月诚心诚意地问他。  
“啊...嗯。”威廉支支吾吾，他扯了谎转头就给忘了，他不擅长撒谎，尤其是当着观月的面，一时有些慌张，‘嗯，啊’了半天才勉强说，“我会让物业帮忙处理，还有家政公司的人。没事的。”

两人又聊了些有的没的，眼看时间不早了，观月让威廉先去洗澡。  
他在威廉洗澡的时候，把房间稍微收拾了一下，再拿出一套被褥，铺在客厅的三人沙发上。  
观月现在居住的房子是单身公寓的格局，只有一间卧室。观月还从来没想过会有人留宿的情况，幸好客厅沙发是三人位的，勉强可以睡一个成年人。  
但是让客人睡沙发好像有些失礼，而且威廉身高过高，即便是三人沙发对他来说也太过局促。观月想了想，还是决定让威廉睡卧室，自己睡在客厅。  
这样的话，应该要把这床干净的被子和房间里自己睡过的被子对调一下才对。

观月刚抱起沙发上的被子，威廉就从浴室里出来了。全身上下只着一条四角短裤的威廉向观月徐徐走来，举了举拿在手上的一套睡衣，“老师，衣服太小了，穿着不舒服。”  
威廉虽然说要来借宿，却是两手空空的就过来了，所以观月只好把自己平时穿的一套偏大的睡衣借给他，不过显然还是小了。

威廉长成大人了，这一点虽然观月早就知道，不过内心依然把威廉定格在十四岁少年时的感觉，直到这一刻看到威廉几近全裸的样子时，观月才忽然明确感到当时的少年已经长成男人了。  
当下冷不丁看到青年宽肩窄腰并带着凸显力量的肌肉线条的完美身材时，这种视觉冲击实在过大。观月一时愣在那里，不知反应。

“老师？”威廉又叫了观月一声。观月才像是突然回了魂一样，慌忙把视线从威廉线条分明的腹肌上扯开，尴尬地微微红了脸。他不敢和威廉对视，心虚地低头盯着手里抱着的被子，结结巴巴地说，“被子，嗯，换一换，和房间里我睡的被子换一换。”  
“为什么？”看着明显浑身不自在起来的观月，威廉笑了，他很得意于观月的这种反应。威廉对自身相貌和身材的自信程度不说12分也有个10分，而这并非自命不凡，他确实有这个本钱。  
所以威廉当下明知故犯，缓缓走近观月，几乎要贴上对方，低头看着耳朵尖也跟着红了起来的观月，凝视着他，等他的回答。

观月下意识地后退了一步，低着头慌忙绕开了青年，边往卧室走去边呐呐解释，“你睡我的房间，我睡客厅沙发，所以给你换一换干净的被子。”

威廉跟在他身后，缓缓皱起眉头，不解道，“为什么要睡沙发？卧室是双人床吧？我们可以一起睡。”  
观月把被子放到床上，回头惊讶地看着威廉，“可是......”他顿了顿，像是在寻找措辞，过了一会才说，“不太好的。我还是睡沙发。”

“为什么？”威廉先发制人，不悦道，“老师嫌弃我？不愿意和我睡一张床吗？”  
“......不是这样的。”观月慌了。  
观月是gay，虽然他对威廉不可能有什么想法，可是这就和普通男女不会同床而眠一样，在他的世界里，和不是恋人的同性睡在一起也总是不应该的。  
明明应该是心照不宣的事情，威廉却像是不能明白。

“那不就好了，一起睡吧。如果我来借宿，要让老师睡沙发，那我怎么睡得着？”威廉从没想过还有自己睡沙发的这一种选择，所以连客套话也没说一句。

“可是...可是......”观月‘可是’了半天也没能说下去，他想说自己喜欢同性，如果和威廉同睡一张床实在是不太方便。可是话到嘴边又终究说不出口，总觉得在态度坦然的威廉面前如果说出这样的话，反而会显得自己思想龌龊。

“没什么好可是的。就这么决定了。”威廉斩钉截铁的口吻，说着他双手扶上观月肩膀，把他转过身面朝浴室的方向，“好了老师，你也去洗澡吧。别忙了。”

观月性子软糯，在日渐强势的威廉面前会习惯性的听从这个年龄比他小的青年。

其实回头想想也确实没什么大不了的，威廉喜欢女孩子，所以对他不会有什么想法，而他也绝不可能对几乎是看着长大又是Ivan弟弟的威廉产生任何遐想。所以确实没什么大不了的。  
观月自我安慰着，随即老实地点点头，答应了，“哦。那我拿一下换洗的衣服。”

“就穿这套吧。”威廉把手上那套自己没能穿上的睡衣给观月。  
观月接过来，愣了愣，说，“也好...那我再拿一下内裤。”  
威廉被对方老实巴交的样子逗得笑出了声，观月莫名看他一眼，说，“你这样不冷吗？快进被窝。”  
“嗯。”威廉故意选了原本铺在床上的那床观月的被子钻了进去。  
“不对不对，睡那床新被子。”观月赶紧过去给威廉把堆在一边的新被子铺好。威廉看着他，摇了摇头，说，“一样的。而且我已经把被子捂热了。不换。”  
观月无奈苦笑，“哪里有这么快就捂热的嘛。”  
威廉笑着摇了摇头，不为所动。

观月拿他没办法，只好拿了换洗衣服去浴室了。

威廉默默躺在被子里，把被子拉高到鼻子下，深呼吸了一下，闻着带有观月气息的被子，不自觉地笑了起来，他心满意足地喃喃，“老师。”

“嗡”的一声响，把全神贯注的威廉吓了一跳。原来是观月放在床头柜上的手机的信息提示音。  
观月平时用的是手机闹铃，所以他经常一回家就习惯性地把手机放到床头柜上。

没过多久又是‘嗡’的一声，威廉抬起身子看去，屏幕上赫然显示着新进信息的内容：［明天能见面吗？］  
没几秒又是一条：［今晚很愉快，可惜书店没时间好好逛，明天我下班直接...... ］后面的内容由于在未解锁状态下而没有显示完全。

威廉怒意一下子窜到头顶，他很想拿起手机解锁进去看个究竟，更想一个电话打过去威胁对方滚蛋。  
可是无论再怎么火冒三丈，仅存的一丝理智依然提醒着他——这样行不通。  
如果真这么做，观月一定会生气。  
他不想失去观月，更不能失去观月，哪种形式上的失去都不行。他想要观月陪在他身边，心甘情愿地陪着他。  
所以他提醒自己必须克制。

过了不多久，观月就洗完澡出来了，在略显宽大的睡衣包裹下，观月显得比实际年龄要小很多。  
看到威廉一瞬不瞬地盯着他，观月不好意思地笑笑，拉拉衣摆说，“我就说我穿这套太大了。”  
观月本就长的标志，五官精致耐看不说，一双桃花眼漂亮得简直会勾人心魂。  
这一刻，威廉甚至不敢再和他对视下去。  
威廉太庆幸初识观月的时候，自己还是懵懂无知的年纪，不然他恐怕会为了观月出众的样貌而忽视让他更爱不释手的观月的本质。  
只是现在，他再也无法像当年那样单纯的看待和对待这个人。  
如今，他想要得到观月的一切。心，还有身体。

当然，威廉明白现下还不是时候。

威廉笑了笑，错开视线，看向床头柜上的手机，淡淡说，“老师，你手机响过。”  
观月‘哦’了声，绕到威廉那边，拿起床头柜上的手机，毫不避嫌地当着威廉的面浏览了起来。

威廉半躺在床上，目不转睛注视着观月，想要从他细微的表情变化捕捉到他对这些信息的反应。  
他在观月脸上看到了一些困扰的痕迹，同时又有一点喜悦。  
威廉忍不住皱起眉头，他看不懂观月。  
困扰是因为他吗？因为明天和他约好了，所以没办法去赴那个人的约？

“老师，明天你有别的安排吗？”威廉忍了又忍，可惜还是没有忍住试探的心情，他尽量让自己的语气听上去心平气和，“我可能要多借宿几天，如果你有事的话，我可以去找别人帮忙...可惜Gordon最近去商演了。”

观月赶紧把手机放到睡衣口袋里，表情无辜地反问威廉，“我们明天不是早就约好要一起活动的吗？我没有别的事情的。还是你要回公寓看看？我陪你去？”

观月神情自然，没有一丝勉强的痕迹，威廉心底的郁结之感顿时烟消云散了，他冲观月笑了笑，轻松地说，“不用，我托人帮忙就好。公寓的事情不用操心。好了，那早点睡，明天早起去买东西。”  
说完威廉大手一伸，圈着观月的腰把人打横一捞拉到床上。  
观月没有防备，‘啊呀’一声惊叫，已经一半身子压在威廉身上了。两人面对面贴的很近，观月赶紧往后仰了仰，不好意思地笑起来，“吓我一跳..有没有压疼你？”  
威廉不说话，只是看着他。  
观月在威廉紧盯的视线下手忙脚乱地爬起来，挪到自己的那一边，钻进了被窝。

观月对威廉皱皱鼻子，再笑了下，才摸出口袋里的手机，想给乔回个信息，还没打开锁屏，手机就被威廉一把夺过，扣在了威廉那边的床头柜上，威廉一副大家长的模样说，“睡前别玩手机了，这都几点了。”  
观月有苦难言，他知道乔在威廉面前就是个禁忌词，他可不敢说要给乔回消息。只好乖乖放弃了，心想现在都这么晚了，明早回复也是一样。  
于是观月关了床头灯，把被子拉高准备睡了。

关了灯的房间内只剩下窗帘间钻进来的一缕月光的照耀，眼睛适应了黑暗后，在这点光线的帮助下倒也可以看清个大概，只是一切在朦胧的昏暗中难免染上些暧昧的气氛。

观月已经很久很久没有和人同床而睡过，他一时颇不能适应，乖乖蜷缩在属于自己的这一边，培养了半天感情也未能成功入眠。他也不敢乱动，怕影响到身边的威廉。  
等过了挺长的时间，身体维持着同一个姿势过久，都快要僵硬了，观月才小心翼翼轻手轻脚地翻了个身。  
这一翻身，正好面朝向威廉那边，而威廉一早就面朝着他侧躺着，这么一来，两人就变成了面对面的姿势。

观月赶紧闭上眼睛，过了一会儿又忍不住张开眼睛偷看起威廉。

观月第一次见到威廉时，威廉才只有七八岁，和如今俊帅的外表差异颇大，那个时候的威廉漂亮精致的像个洋娃娃一样。

因为威廉是私生子的关系，就连威廉自己也没有见过他的生母，而威廉的生母在他们家一直是个禁忌的存在，出于多种原因，没有人敢提起，所以他的母亲究竟是何人，来自哪里，终究是个秘密。  
因此威廉是不是混血儿这一点并没有真正得到过验证，然而单凭长相也可以看出个大概，威廉的五官深邃，可是细节上又带有东方人的细致。乌黑的发色应该是继承了母亲那边，而墨蓝色的眼瞳却活脱脱是父亲的翻版。

但是也因为这一点，Ivan一直称他这个弟弟是杂种，有的时候甚至是当面这么说他。  
小时候的威廉很让人心疼，通常被欺负得再狠他也从不还嘴，只会冷冰冰地望着开罪他的人。  
而观月虽然很不喜欢Ivan这么对待威廉，可是这毕竟是别人的家事，同时观月自身性格温吞又害羞，不知该怎么帮威廉出头。所以威廉被欺负挤兑的时候，他最多只敢冲着Ivan小声抗议一句‘你别这么说他’。大多时候声音小得Ivan根本听不见。可是威廉会在他为他说话的时候看向他，虽然没什么表情，但是观月依然可以从威廉那双漂亮的墨蓝色的眼睛里看到感谢。

观月就着月色的微光静静看着威廉，想着过去的一些往事。

这个时候威廉忽然睫毛轻颤，缓缓睁开了眼睛，墨蓝色的眼瞳在银色月光的晕染下透着一缕冷光，像上乘宝石一样剔透光润，观月一时就看得入迷了，也忘记了要移开视线，反倒变成了明目张胆的偷看。

“老师，你在看什么？”威廉缓缓扯出个笑，轻轻开口问道。  
观月这才回过神，欲盖弥彰地快速阖下眼睛，不好意思地笑了。

隔了一会儿，观月又抬起眼睛看着威廉，轻声问，“威廉，你喝酒了吗？”  
他从刚才就隐隐闻到威廉身上有一丝淡淡的酒气。

威廉闻言微微往后挪了挪，和观月稍微拉开点距离，尴尬地笑道，“嗯。晚饭时和朋友喝了一点，很难闻吗？”

“没有，不会。”观月赶紧否认，他确实不觉得有什么难闻，他补充道，“我只是惊讶，你也到了会喝酒的年纪了呀。”  
威廉无奈地笑着，又故作不满地说，“老师，我已经是大人了。”  
观月笑得包容，慢慢追忆道，“还记得以前我们说过等你一到了能饮酒的年纪，我们就一起喝酒吗？”

威廉怔了怔。  
他当然记得这些事。

威廉从小就特别热衷于看纪录片，题材不限，没事的时候就会看。  
那天他和观月一起看了一部关于酿制葡萄酒的纪录片，当下威廉就想要去父亲的酒柜拿酒喝来满足好奇心。  
那时连观月都还没到饮酒年龄，自然不会同意威廉胡闹，可是固执的威廉也不是这么好打发的，最后观月好说歹说，威廉才同意等到了饮酒年龄才喝，但是观月必须陪他一起等，不能比他先尝试。第一次必须和他一起喝才行。

那时，观月答应了。

 

威廉看着观月，忽然生出一种惶惶不安，他很想问观月有没有守住当时的承诺，可是又怕答案会让他失望，他心里多少明白，28，9岁的观月还没有喝过酒这种事是不太可能的。

所以威廉最终也没有问，只阖下眼帘，含糊地说，“是吗？我都忘了。”

“哦...”观月好像有些失落。可是依然好脾气的笑了笑，过了一会儿提议道，“不如明天去买些酒喝吧。我听人说最近新出的一款果酒很好喝，一直想要试试看。”  
“果酒？”威廉不可置信地反问道。  
“嗯！”观月兴趣盎然，愉快地说，“有各种口味，柚子啊，柠檬啊，葡萄啊之类的，我一直想试试看。”  
威廉楞楞地应到，“好...”

观月很开心的样子，舒了口气，温柔地小声说，“睡吧？都好晚了。”  
他们离得很近很近，观月说话间呼出的温热呼吸触在威廉脸上，引得他心口一阵阵悸动。他失神地望着观月，头脑其实是空白的，身体却不由自主地行动起来，他鬼使神差地缓缓抬起手，在快要触到观月脸庞时，威廉终于猛然回过神，他不怎么自然地用那只差点越界的手揉了揉自己的鼻子，清了清喉咙，然后边急匆匆转过身背对观月，边说，“嗯，睡了，晚安老师。”  
“嗯。晚安。”观月在他身后小声说。

怎么可能睡得着？

这一刻，威廉忽然后悔了，今天第一次想到，也许刚刚应该自己去睡沙发才是最明智的选择。


	15. Chapter 15

Gordon断断续续按掉三回闹钟，好在现在的手机闹铃都有自动延迟后再提醒的功能，不然他绝对会就此睡死过去。

幸亏前一天晚上睡的还算早，勉强睡足了钟点的Gordon终于很给面子的在闹钟响过第四次的时候彻底醒了过来。

他把闹铃取消掉，瞄了眼对床依然还在蒙头大睡的结弦。  
真是奇了怪了，平时这小鬼可是比他起得早的多了。  
“喂，太阳晒屁股了，起来了啊。”Gordon在去洗手间前对着蜷在被子里的男孩一阵猛摇，之后也不管对方究竟有没有醒来，就径自去了洗手间。

等Gordon洗澡刷牙收拾干净走出浴室的时候，结弦还乱着一头头毛，精神萎靡地裹着被子，猫着背傻坐在那里。  
“嘿。”Gordon走过去在他面前打了个响指，“犯什么傻劲。快起来收拾收拾准备出发了。”

一脸呆滞的结弦终于被招回了魂，木愣愣地转过头看向Gordon，抬起一只手揉了揉眼睛，哑着嗓子喃喃说，“我好像生病了。”

“什么叫好像？”Gordon看他无精打采的模样，本想着逗他一下，不过看他确实病殃殃的，不像是起床气这么简单，Gordon也有点担心了，马上抬手摸了摸他额头，似乎一切正常，Gordon还不放心，干脆坐到床沿，大手按着男孩的后脑勺把他压向自己，再倾身凑了过去，和他额头抵着额头试了试温度。  
依然头脑发懵中的结弦却被对方突如其来的亲昵举动吓到了，下意识间挣扎着往后仰，退开些距离，扭捏道，“干，干嘛啦？”

Gordon被他猛地推开，看男孩略带羞涩而不自在的模样顿觉好笑，他歪了歪头，失笑道，“你才干嘛，害羞什么，以为我要亲你啊？”  
结弦被Gordon直白的调戏惊得眼睛都瞪大了，愣了愣才结结巴巴地反驳道，“才，才没有！”

Gordon眯着眼睛‘哼哼’坏笑两下，眼里的顽皮狡黠一闪而过，“那你就错了，我就是要亲你！”说话间他出其不意地将大手扣上结弦后脑勺就把他压向自己，不管三七二十一就在男孩脑门上狠狠亲了一下，故意发出很响亮的一声‘啵～’。

结弦‘呀～～’的怪叫着拼命挣扎开，拽着哈哈大笑起来的Gordon的T恤衣摆，‘哼唧’着低下头对着自己脑门一阵猛擦，边擦边鬼叫，“恶心死了啦！！”

Gordon笑得更开心，他夺回衣摆，摸了摸一脸郁闷的男孩的头发，轻松道，“没事没事。体温正常。还有精神鬼叫说明你好得很，快起床了。”  
说着Gordon自顾自起身去换衣服。

男孩重又安静下来，回复到茫茫然的样子，围着被子抱膝傻坐在床上，嘟囔着说，“我喉咙好痛啊。”  
说着结弦抬手摸了摸自己额头，委屈地说，“昨天晚上被冻醒了，醒过来发现自己只抱着枕头在睡，被子都掉在地上了，我再捡起来盖好......一定是着凉了，现在全身都好痛啊。”

Gordon听他委委屈屈地诉苦，想象了一下当时的画面，不知为何觉得特别有趣，差点喷笑出来，又觉得这样不太厚道，只好忍笑说，“睡相不好怪谁？好了，等下给你找医生弄点药吃防患于未然。还是你要请假？”

“不，不请假。”这一点结弦倒是毫不犹豫的坚持，翘掉排练会给别人带来麻烦，而且排练不算累，能坚持必须坚持。  
“嗯。那快点起来洗漱。要迟到了。”Gordon催促道。  
结弦嘟了嘟嘴，不情不愿地‘嗯’了声，又磨蹭了半天才终于起了床。

 

这次商演活动已经过去大半，这些日子以来，两人表面上虽然习惯性的爱斗斗嘴，可是实际相处上却异常融洽，始终无微不至的照顾着彼此。

今天也不例外，Gordon自从听结弦说不舒服开始，始终都在暗暗观察着他，怕他逞强，勉强自己。

不过可能是因为晚上没睡好，早上又有点低血糖的关系，所以只是刚起来的时候有些难受。等吃过早饭后，结弦好像又恢复了点精神，不再是早上那幅无精打采的模样了。Gordon问他要不要吃药时，他也说已经好了。

他们新到这座城市，后面这几场演出的出演选手大换血，合演节目也全部换掉了，所以需要重新排演。  
一上午的时间就这么在排练中很快过去了。

中午吃饭的时候，Gordon拒绝了当地的一个选手外出吃饭的邀约，留在冰场餐厅陪结弦吃饭。

等Gordon吃了近一半，对面的男孩依然两眼失神地望着自己面前的那份一口未动的pasta放空。  
Gordon看了他好一会，他也没有反应，依旧两眼发直表情空白地盯着意面发呆。

“在想什么？吃饭了。”Gordon伸腿在桌子底下踢了踢男孩的脚。

回过神来的结弦不但没有听劝，反倒赌气似地把面前的盘子往外一推，抱怨道，“我再也不要吃这些奇怪的外国食物了，我要吃米饭！”  
他们已经出来近半个月，并不是每餐都可以吃到米饭，应该说几乎每餐都和结弦认定的标准日式食物有出入，平时视米饭为定胜食物的男孩是真心依赖于米饭作为主食的，按他的原话就是‘一顿没吃米饭就像是没有吃过这一餐。’  
这样算来，他倒是真的有三五餐没有好好吃饭了。

“乖乖先吃完这顿，晚上我去给你找有米饭的地方吃饭。嗯？”Gordon把结弦推开的意面盘子再摆到他面前，耐心地把一边的叉子拿起来手把手塞到结弦手里，像哄小孩一样地哄他，“乖，快吃了。”

结弦低眼看着面前的食物，看了好一会儿，才不情不愿地举起叉子，慢吞吞卷起一匙意面吃进嘴里。

Gordon看他终于开动了，总算稍微放心了些，也拿起叉子低头开始吃自己这份。  
才没吃几口，就听到对面吸鼻子的声音比吸面条的声音还大。Gordon犹豫着抬眼看去，果然如他想象中最坏的那一种预料一样，男孩正在边吃边哭。  
Gordon头痛了。

结弦平时对外谦逊隐忍，礼仪十足，等接触的久了，Gordon渐渐发现其实结弦的性格是孩子气十足的，对家人和亲近的人有时会十分任性。从随心所欲的饮食习惯和严重挑食的这一方面就可见一斑。  
平时结弦最让人费心的一点恐怕就是一日三餐这个问题了。他不能吃的东西不少，不爱吃的东西更多，平时为了营养均衡，在大人的劝解和监督下，还会耐着性子将就自己。然而此刻可能是因为身体不舒服，挑食的本性便暴露无遗，变得再不能忍耐了。

Gordon伸手越过桌子，用手背去触摸男孩额头，但并没有感受到发烧的热度。  
他只能认为今天到目前为止，结弦的反常可能是因为这些日子出门在外太累了，身体和精神上的压力都到了一个限度，需要稍微释放下情绪，所以也无可厚非。

“不想吃就别吃了。我去问问当地的工作人员，看看附近有没有什么餐厅可以吃日系料理的。”Gordon轻轻揉了揉他头发，柔声安慰道。  
结弦沉默着摇了摇头，抬起手臂用袖子一抹眼泪，又塞了很大一口意面吃进嘴里，低着眼睛鼓着腮帮子使劲咀嚼食物，像一只小仓鼠。  
Gordon叹一口气，把水杯递过去，”要吃也慢点吃，喝口水，别再给噎死了。晚上我给你去找你爱吃的，嗯？”

结弦嘴里塞的满满的说不了话，只是抬起眼睛看向对方，对着Gordon皱了皱鼻子，不满的‘哼’了声，半天才说，“你晚上和别人有约会的。你忘了吗？”

Gordon这才想起来他今晚的确约了人。  
是一位异地的工作人员，很合Gordon眼缘的一位身材样貌俱佳的美人，两人之前已经在不少场合有过接触，不算全然陌生，这次还是对方主动邀约，好不容易来到异地，暂时离开了母亲的“监视”，Gordon难免又心思活络起来，没有多想便顺水推舟地答应了。

他想了想，半开玩笑地对结弦说，“没事，到时候给你在边上开一桌。”

结弦不说话了，低下视线默默吃着面条。

Gordon看他情绪很低落，不忍心再逗他，难得正经地说，“不想吃真的别吃了，等下我去给你找卖饭团的地方。”

结弦抬眼看了Gordon一眼，对他眯眼笑了笑，轻轻摇了摇头，乖巧地说，“其实这还蛮好吃的，没事的。”然后他低下头继续吃面，直到把一盘意面吃得干干净净。

 

下午排练的时候，结弦一上冰就说冷，Gordon把自己的运动外套脱下来给他穿着。  
帮男孩翻平领口的时候，看着结弦身上穿的训练服加上一件薄外套和一件厚外套再加上自己给他的大外套，真的全身都是外套，Gordon忍不住挽起嘴角，心想，穿了这么多居然看上去还是瘦瘦小小的一只。

没轮到他们彩排的时候，结弦就乖乖地站在一边，两手插在口袋里稍稍猫着背，笑微微地看着别的队友玩闹，前面还好好的，看着看着却忽然蹲了下来。  
始终陪在他身边的Gordon看他样子不对，赶紧蹲下来瞧他，担忧道，“怎么了？”  
“晕。”结弦声音都不怎么稳，脸色苍白，嘴唇更是没有一丝血色。  
Gordon这次再去探他额头，不由倒抽一口气，表面依然故作镇定地玩笑道，“恭喜你，终于烧出来了。”  
结弦苦着脸看他，哼哼唧唧地嘟哝了一句什么。  
Gordon扶着结弦手臂把他拉起来，半搂着他和他一起滑到场边，出了rink。

安顿结弦在休息室沙发上躺好后，Gordon给他找了条毛毯盖着，又去找了队医来看他，说了说昨晚着凉的情况和今天的症状。  
结弦体温不低但也没过警戒线，队医不敢给过猛的药，只给了一些小剂量的退烧药，并让他晚上注意休息多喝水。  
等医生走后，Gordon让结弦在休息室躺着。他本想让他先回酒店，然而没有亲近的人可以接送照应，就这么把病病歪歪的结弦托给工作人员他又不放心。  
关照了结弦在休息室等他，Gordon回到rink和导演沟通后，以最快的速度把自己和结弦的排演内容记熟后，直接帮两人请了假早退了。  
等他再回到休息室时，结弦已经盖着毛毯倦在沙发上睡着了，只是眉头紧皱，显然睡得并不舒坦。

Gordon摸了摸他额头，似乎烧得更厉害了，他把队医给他的温度计和压制高烧的药在随身的背包里放好。蹲到沙发前，轻轻推了推男孩。  
结弦迷迷糊糊醒过来，揉着眼睛小声问，“排练结束了？”  
“嗯。可以回去了。”

没有巴士接送，Gordon叫了出租车回酒店。  
结弦已经烧得头重脚轻，一到房间就一头栽到床上起不来了。

Gordon给他脱了外衣裤子，再给他盖好被子，结弦缩在被子里，棉被埋到鼻尖下，只露出一双眼梢上翘的幼狐狸一样的眼睛望着Gordon，眼皮一搭一搭地直打架。Gordon摸摸他的额头，他又像受惊了似的忽然睁大眼睛望着Gordon，眼瞳蒙着一层水雾，眼神懵懂又无辜，看上去可怜兮兮的。

“要不要去医院？怎么会吃了药反而越来越严重了？”Gordon感到手掌下的温度比刚刚更高了，不免担忧。

“不用，睡一下就好了的。”结弦嘟嘟囔囔，闭上眼睛准备睡了，静了静又睁开眼望着Gordon，心不甘情不愿地说，“你去约会吧。我没事的。早去早回，床头灯不要关。”

结弦自从几天前听说Gordon今天有约会后就比他还要上心这件事情。不为别的，只是反复关照Gordon无论多晚约会后都一定要回来，因为他不敢一个人睡酒店房间，怕会出现鬼怪什么的。  
按结弦的原话是，‘约会归约会，但要始终记得房间里还有个师弟等着你回来才睡得着啊！’  
Gordon为这件事嘲笑了他半天，结弦却满不在乎，怕鬼没什么好丢脸的。

只是结弦在这个节骨眼上生了病，Gordon自然没有了第二种选择。

Gordon撕开一片退烧贴贴到男孩额头上，又乘势使劲拍了拍他贴着药膏的脑门，气道，“我刚刚已经推掉了，你病成这样我还和别人去约会。在你心里我就这么没人性？”

结弦痛叫一声，揉了揉被拍痛的额头，又不好意思地笑了起来，闭上眼睛安心道，“有你这句话，我就可以放心地昏过去了。”  
Gordon‘啧’了一声，拉开男孩揉脑袋的手，替他揉了揉被拍到的地方，边无奈地说，“童言无忌，睡吧，难受的话叫我。”  
结弦含糊着应了声，翻了个身背对Gordon。  
Gordon帮他把肩头的被子拉上来一点再压压紧。


	16. Chapter 16

最近，观月每周的定休日变得不怎么固定，通常要看学生的排课时间，他太好说话，无论是老师还是学生，有需要换课或者代课的时候，第一时间都会想到找他商量。

好在观月的休息天也从不安排什么特别的活动，通常就是维持字面上的意思——休息，所以换课对他来说也不会有什么不方便。

即便是休息天观月也从不睡懒觉，一样一早就起床，利用上午的时间去附近的公园做个晨跑，再开车去就近的shopping mall做一下食物补给，回家后给自己做一顿丰盛的午餐，顺便把晚餐的份也算进去一起准备了。接下去的时间就是宅在家里，窝在沙发上或者就着暖桌，看看书，听听音乐，有的时候会因为太过悠闲而一不留神就打了一个小盹。  
这对他来说便是最完美的休息日。

不过最近这样的日子有了些变化。  
他的休息日中经常会多出一位访客——威廉。

自从和威廉重遇并和好后，两人的相处一下子又回到了过去那般融洽。

虽然前些日子威廉的公寓遭受了些意外，原本说要在他家借宿几天，可不知为何，第二天晚上威廉却执意要回家住了。  
观月原本还担心是自己有什么招待不周的地方，好在从那之后威廉依然有事没事的粘着他，一有空就到他俱乐部等他下班，周休也经常陪他一起度过，观月才渐渐放下心来。

明知不应该再和Ivan的家人有任何瓜葛，但是对方是威廉的话，观月就觉得放不开手。  
在这一种隐含彷徨不安的微妙心情下，观月反而越发珍惜两人相处的时光。

 

这也是一个休息日的午后，两人吃过了观月料理的午饭后，便围坐着暖桌喝茶看书。

虽然现下大多数的人都爱用电子阅读器来看书，然而观月还是一贯地喜爱阅读纸质书本，他享受一本厚厚的书本捧在手上的手感，以及一本书被自己一字一句一纸一页翻阅完毕的那种成就感。  
一方面这是电子阅读器不能给予他的体验，同时他又是一个太过念旧而不舍放下旧日习惯的人。

读完一个章节，观月把书签夹入他正在看的那一页，轻轻合上了书本。

他抬头看到坐在对角的威廉正认真地在削一枚苹果。  
威廉微低着头，鼻梁挺直，既带着男性的成熟魅力又意外的精致。

观月从来就知道威廉长得特别好。他第一次见到威廉的时候，威廉只有7，8岁大。而那时候的威廉可能是因为营养不良的关系，看上去比同年龄的小孩子还要小一些。如果不是因为威廉那时总穿着学校制服，观月恐怕要把他错认成女孩子。  
没错，那个时候的威廉，在那个雌雄莫辨的年龄，精致漂亮得就像是一个洋娃娃。黑色的头发天生带着一点微卷，因为长时间没有修剪，已经长过了耳鬓，鼻子挺直秀气，唇形饱满而红润，皮肤白皙，一双杏眼不用刻意睁大依然显得明亮而有神，睫毛又长又翘，眼瞳是漂亮的墨蓝色。同时威廉面对陌生人时，总是习惯没表情地看着对方，这使他看上去更像是一个没有生气但精雕细琢的洋娃娃，可爱却冰冷的感觉。

男孩子长大后，一旦过了发育期，可能就会瞬间变了样子。  
幸而威廉却一点也没有长残的迹象，棱棱角角依旧维持着精致俊美，又在整体上平添了恰到好处的阳光帅气的气质。一下子从漂亮的男娃娃长成了英俊的大男孩。

观月看着穿着简单的开仕米毛衣配着牛仔裤也难掩贵气的威廉，忍不住唤他一声，“威廉。”  
“嗯？”威廉扬了扬眉毛，轻轻应一声，视线还粘在手上正削了一半的苹果上，他也是无聊，想要试试看可不可以从头到尾地削完一个苹果而不把果皮削断。

“学校一定有很多女孩子喜欢你吧？”  
‘吧嗒’，威廉手一抖，断了的苹果皮摔在桌子上。  
威廉惊愕地抬眼望向观月，观月也正含笑看着他，眼角弯弯地笑着，好看的桃花眼微微眯着，透着点调皮狡黠。

其实观月有时候也挺八卦的。  
这种类型的问题观月在威廉还很小的时候就问过他。  
那个时候Gordon交了女朋友，明明还是个半大少年，却早早交了异性朋友，还自称是女友，带到他和观月面前显摆。观月那个时候表示，如果威廉也交了女朋友的话，一定也要带回来给他过目才好。Gordon在一边煽风点火地帮腔，说喜欢威廉的女孩子一抓一大把，还有不少男孩子也喜欢他。观月就笑笑地看着威廉，不住欣慰点头。那个时候威廉还是单纯的小少年，当下被弄得很不好意思，红透了脸傻站在那里任由两人调侃捉弄。

不过即便事到如今，面对观月提出同类型的问题，早已久经沙场的威廉依然会觉得不自在。  
他不好意思地笑了笑，缓缓摇了摇头说，“没有的事。”然后又低下头，专注地削起手上苹果。

“骗人～”观月显然不相信，他把尾音拖得长长的，以示自己的深度怀疑。  
威廉又笑了，这次没再说话。观月就当他是默认了，含笑感叹说，“我家威廉长大了。”  
威廉抬眼看向观月，叹了口气，说，“老师，你才发现吗？还把我当小孩子可不行。”

这次轮到观月不好意思地笑了，频频点头说，“嗯，就是的。那这样，下次你带女朋友一起来玩吧。我做好吃的给你们吃，也帮你把把关。”

威廉低头不说话了，他把苹果一片片切好，盛到玻璃碗里，再用水果叉插好一枚，送到观月面前，淡淡地说，“我没有女朋友。”

观月接过苹果吃了起来，歪了歪头，说，“听Gordon说你很忙的，又要上课，还要帮爸爸打理公司。是没时间吧？”  
威廉虽然一直会问观月何时休息，再合着观月的假期到他家来玩，不过与其说是“玩”，不如说是换一个地方工作。每次威廉都会带着笔电过来，等吃过饭，一得空，威廉就会对着电脑用功，有时是补学校的功课，有时是处理公司的事物，期间电话也不少。  
像今天下午，威廉已经忙过一阵，此刻算是刚刚空下来。

“是挺忙的，容易厚此薄彼，所以还是算了。”威廉顺着观月的话头说下去，答得含糊其辞。  
观月点点头，接着说，“不过年轻的时候以事业为重总是没错的，而且威廉的话，这么出色，以后一定可以遇到很好的女孩子，慢慢来没关系。不过一定要找个真心实意对你好的女孩，你也要对人家好。其实两个人在一起，是不是朝夕相伴倒是其次，真心实意对待彼此才是最重要的。”  
观月一边吃着苹果，一边絮絮叨叨嘱咐威廉。

威廉听着观月语重心长的说话，不知为何，心脏渐渐狂跳起来。  
他静静看着观月。他想说，这个世界上他最喜欢的就是观月，他也只想对他好，别人都不能替代。

如果现在表白的话，观月会接受他吗？  
这个念头一闪而过的同时，威廉就立刻否定了。  
他一直清醒地把握着和观月之间的距离。  
就像前几天，他原本找了借口借宿观月家，和观月同住本是他梦寐以求的事，然而第一晚同床而眠后，他动摇了，那一整晚他都没能睡着，第二天便找了借口离开，因为他没有自信再这么住下去，他能管住自己。而一旦出手，恐怕就收不了场了。

威廉太了解观月，现在还远不是时候。观月对他的这份信任和亲近是建立在对于看着长大的那个昔日少年的情分上，然而即便观月从小疼他，也并不代表观月能接受作为前男友弟弟的自己对他的觊觎。更何况经历了那样难堪的分手，要不是观月心肠软，恐怕早就和他这个Ivan的弟弟划清界限了。

所以如果现在就让观月知道自己对他存着这样的非分之想，老实本分的观月一定会被吓到并且逃得远远的。

“你怎么不吃？”观月吃了一大半苹果，才发现威廉呆坐在那里定定看着他出神。

威廉被打断了思绪，他摇摇头，看着观月，决定还是按兵不动，静等时机成熟。

“我给你削一个吧。”观月拿起水果刀，从果篮里又挑了一颗苹果，调皮地说，“切成兔子苹果块的形状怎么样？”

观月以前在威廉小时候给他切过一次兔子苹果，威廉看着被切成一个个可爱的小动物状的苹果块，便舍不得吃了，无论观月怎么劝他，一盘兔耳苹果一直放到起锈了威廉也没舍得动一块。

“老师，说了我不是小孩子了。”威廉无奈地哀叹一声，暂时放下了心中小小的异动，安静地趴到桌子上看观月熟练地把红苹果变成一只一只的竖着耳朵静卧着的小兔子。

这一次，威廉把一碟兔耳苹果各个角度拍了照片存档，并发了twitter，才舍得吃掉。

 

“晚上想吃什么？”到了差不多要做晚饭的时间，观月也没有问威廉是不是要留下吃饭，而是直接征求他晚饭想要吃什么的意见。

“我想吃蛋包饭。”威廉趴在桌上，随意翻着观月放在桌子上的一本书。  
“可以的。”观月回忆了下冰箱里现有的食材，做蛋包饭是妥妥的，“汤的话呢？想喝什么汤？罗宋汤的话没问题吧？我再做一个蔬菜色拉，再烤几对鸡翅，怎么样？”  
观月自问自答，完善了菜单。  
威廉点点头，表示毫无异议，又回味了一下，说，“这是快乐儿童餐吗？”  
观月笑了起来，说，“真的是呢。哈。”  
两人相视而笑。

蛋包饭做起来挺麻烦，通常观月自己吃的时候，为了贪图方便，会选择用炒饭素，可是威廉喜欢的是传统口味，所以观月会把胡萝卜西芹鸡肉等食材一一切丁，再一起翻炒后，按照威廉的口味自己调味。  
蛋皮的话最麻烦，但托威廉的福，这道菜观月已经做得得心应手了。  
几颗鸡蛋，加一些牛奶味霖，做好调味后，打匀。蛋汁在平底锅里慢慢铺开，再一层一层叠加。  
观月认真地做着饭，威廉就安安静静地在一边看着他，在需要的时候，递个调味料，打个下手。

说起威廉为什么对蛋包饭如此情有独钟，观月大约也知道个中缘由。

 

那时观月和Ivan还是同学关系，不过随着两人渐渐走近，观月到Ivan家玩的频率也逐渐变高。

观月隐隐从同学和Ivan自己的口中得知，Ivan还有一个同父异母，小他将近八岁的弟弟。  
不过观月到Ivan家好几次，也没有碰到过这个传说中的小孩，后来在观月渐渐忘记这件事的时候，倒是碰到了。

那天是周末。Ivan邀请了几个关系比较要好的同学到他家里玩新出的游戏，其中自然也包括观月。

 

一进家门，Ivan看到坐在客厅沙发上的威廉便颇为露骨地‘啧’了一声。  
来玩的几个同伴中有没见过威廉的人，但大家多少都知道Ivan对这个弟弟厌恶的态度，便明知故问地打听这个小孩是谁。  
Ivan果然嫌恶地介绍道，“我父亲带回来的野种。”  
大家忍着笑看热闹。  
观月惊愕地睁大了双眼，被Ivan直白的话语震惊了。  
Ivan说话的声音不小，而7，8岁的威廉依然像没有听到似地，不声不响旁若无人地坐在沙发上用小手抓着一块饼干，一小口一小口地在慢慢吃着。  
观月看看小孩，再看看站在身边一脸不耐烦地瞪着小孩的Ivan，一向性子平和软糯的观月，当时不知道从哪里来的勇气，忽然小声对Ivan说，“你别这么说话，他还是小孩子。”观月的声音很小，语气里却带着一些掩不住的责备口吻。  
Ivan转头看他一眼，愣了愣，然后无所谓地嗤笑一声，说，“有什么？他自闭症，又听不懂。”

观月这次更震惊了，他转头看向威廉。这个时候威廉也正好看了他们一眼，观月一转头视线正对上威廉的，观月下意识地立刻对他笑了笑，威廉眨了眨眼睛，依然没什么表情，但明显犹豫了一下才把视线转开。  
虽然只是短短的不到一秒的视线接触，观月还是感到这小孩应该不是自闭症。

本来几个人想要在客厅里打游戏，不过Ivan看到这个无法沟通的弟弟坐在这里，已经倒尽了胃口。  
他也懒得赶人，干脆带着同学到自己房间去玩。

玩了一会儿，有人提出饿了。虽然刚吃过午饭，不过这个年纪的男孩都是饿狼一般的胃口，一天吃五顿都不嫌多。  
Ivan家因为父亲工作忙碌，母亲不谙家务且经常在外旅游，家里便常年雇着住家佣人。  
只是这几天母亲又和朋友外出度假了，而家里的佣人虽然可以照顾他们的起居，可是经常对Ivan管手管脚不说，还爱和他母亲打小报告，汇报他的一举一动。所以Ivan便乘着母亲不在，直接强硬地给她放了带薪假，让她一天隔一天的上班就好。不过现下看来，似乎多少还是有些不方便的地方。

这时观月自告奋勇地表示可以去厨房做点点心给大家吃，大家表示很吃惊，没想到观月居然会做饭，不过对于这个提议，自然没人会反对，虽然几个性急的家伙已经把Ivan房间存储的为数不多的零食翻出来开吃了。

 

观月下了楼就看到威廉还是和刚才一样坐在客厅的沙发上，面前的茶几上放着一包吃了一半的夹心饼干和剩下半杯的牛奶。  
小威廉一动不动地坐在那里，面对着关着的电视机。

观月好奇地走过去，轻轻坐到他身边的沙发上，小孩子也没有反应，依然看着未开的电视，像是在发呆。  
“你叫什么名字啊？”观月像怕惊扰到小孩似的，把声音压得很轻很柔地问他。  
威廉不给他反应，连看也不看他，而是又拿起了茶几上放着的一片夹心饼干吃了起来。他一小口一小口地啃，吃得很勉强的感觉。

现在是下午一点多，观月想起Ivan说过今天家里的佣人不在，年长的Ivan知道约朋友外出吃饭解决午餐问题，而这个小孩现在吃的应该就是午饭吧。

只是观月并不知道，威廉像这样啃饼干的日子，并不是只有在Ivan母亲和住家佣人都不在的情况下才会发生。威廉做为私生子，在这个家里真正疼他的人其实只有亲生父亲，只是他的父亲因为工作忙碌，每个月回家的次数都有限。  
而Ivan的母亲是个城府极深的女人，对于丈夫带回私生子这件事，表面上无条件的接受了，当着丈夫和外人的面，对威廉也表现得像个宅心仁厚的继母，只是私底下却并没有给威廉好脸色看。

威廉的这个后母和半个亲哥哥Ivan从来没有动过他一根指头，他们所做的一切只是当威廉不存在。  
而下人们也很会看脸色，在夫人的明示暗示下，也渐渐学会把这个小少爷当成了隐形人。

在威廉还小一点的时候，有一个乳母倒是天天带着他，等到了幼稚园的年龄，后母便借口辞去了待威廉还算亲厚的乳母，从此，一旦父亲不在的时候，威廉在这个家便真的孤立无助了。

最让年幼的威廉困扰的一点就是，背着父亲的面，三餐几乎都不会有人招呼他。  
有的时候威廉在自己房间里呆得忘了时间，一旦错过了正餐时间，便意味着这一顿就没饭吃了，佣人会敷衍着让他等下一餐。  
另一方便，家里除了父亲外，几乎没有人和他交流，所以小时候的威廉一度有交流障碍，他本就不爱说话，渐渐地就变得更加沉默寡言了。  
威廉在这样的环境里糊里糊涂的长大，始终受着变相的虐待，却从未和父亲抱怨过什么。

“我现在要去做蛋包饭哦。你要不要吃？正餐的话，还是吃米饭比较好哦。”观月看小孩干巴巴地啃着饼干，觉得于心不忍，便抱着试试看的心情提出这么个建议。  
观月本没有寄希望于威廉会给他回应，没想到威廉虽然没有说话，但是默默地把吃了一半的饼干放回了纸盒里，再把饼干和牛奶杯推远一点，表示不吃了，低着头坐在原处，像是要等着观月做饭。  
观月欣慰地笑了，他抬起手小心翼翼地揉了揉威廉带着点自然卷的头发，再接再厉地说，“那，要不要看我做蛋包饭？铺蛋皮很有趣哦！”  
这一次威廉转过头看向观月，墨蓝色的眼睛注视着观月，眼神亮亮的，给人很精神很聪慧的感觉，漂亮的眼瞳像两颗珍贵的蓝宝石一样闪闪亮亮。

观月站起来，伸出一只手到小孩面前，威廉愣愣地抬头看着他，观月对他温柔一笑。  
威廉还是没笑，甚至还低下了头，但是同时，威廉伸出了手，轻轻握住了观月的手，随之用力的握紧，从沙发上站了起来。  
观月笑得更深了，轻轻回握住威廉的手，牵着低着头的小孩往厨房走去。

观月外祖父家是经营餐厅的，受母亲的影响，观月从很小开始就总在母亲做料理的时候在一边打打下手，他本身也有这方面的天赋，小小年纪已经会像模像样地做不少料理了。  
最近他正着迷于做蛋包饭，像他和威廉说的那样，铺蛋皮十分有趣，比起吃，观月更享受制作美食的过程。

很幸运地，Ivan家的佣人昨天为兄弟俩做了饭，没有吃完的白米饭都用玻璃碗封好，保存在冰箱里，观月用这些材料做了不少炒饭。  
但观月只为威廉的那份炒饭包了蛋皮，并在蛋皮上淋了番茄酱，做成了小孩子喜欢的看上去十分美味可口的蛋包饭。

观月把小孩抱到厨房吧台位的高脚椅上，再把装着蛋包饭的碟子推到他面前，威廉拿起叉子没有吃，抬眼静静望着观月，像是在征求他的同意。  
观月笑着点点头，轻声说，“吃吧。”  
威廉这才动手，挖了一勺米饭合着蛋皮吃进嘴里，然后又是一勺，一勺接一勺地送进嘴里，不急不缓地细细咀嚼，虽然是小孩子，但是却有着十分得体的吃相。

“好吃吗？”观月看着威廉没什么表情吃东西的样子，忍不住好奇于他对食物的评价。  
等问完了才想起来这小孩不爱说话，估计问也问不出什么结果。

威廉把嘴里的食物咽下去，抬起头看着观月口齿清晰地说，“好吃。谢谢。”  
观月惊讶地笑了，又忍不住抬手摸了摸小孩柔软的头发，夸赞道，“真乖。”  
小威廉抿了抿嘴，低下头继续一勺接一勺的吃蛋包饭。

这是观月第一次和威廉的对话，也是观月第一次做蛋包饭给威廉吃。

 

“威廉。”  
回忆起当年的事，观月忍不住回身问站在身后看着他的威廉，“我做的蛋包饭真的这么好吃吗？”  
威廉怔了怔，随即笑着点了点头，“嗯。百吃不腻。”  
观月被威廉不遗余力的褒奖弄得不好意思起来，他用调羹舀起一勺盘子里调好味的炒饭，试了试味道，又禁不住耍宝起来，“嗯～果然还不错。以后考虑出本食谱什么的吧。”  
威廉也走上来，拿过观月手上的调羹舀了一勺炒饭吃，“老师出食谱一定可以大卖，不过里面不可以有蛋包饭这一道，这个秘方要保留，只能做给我威廉吃。”  
观月被威廉一本正经的假想和说辞弄得哭笑不得，“你小时候我可没看出你这么霸道呀。”

威廉挑眉，无辜状反问，“我哪里霸道了？”

观月摇了摇头，含着笑默默不言地接着把炒饭倒入铺好蛋皮的锅子里......


	17. Chapter 17

结弦再次醒来的时候，天已经暗了，屋里只亮着一盏床头灯。他睡得一脖子汗，身体却随着汗液的排出而带走了热度和不适，感觉松快了不少，不用量体温，结弦也知道自己差不多退烧了。只是一身的汗水让他感到浑身黏腻，难受的很。

他下意识地拉过被子擦了擦脖子上的汗水，此时他正侧身躺着，面向另一张床，而那张原本属于Gordon的床位却空着。

结弦刚从酣睡中醒过来，头脑还有些茫，等静了一会儿才忽然想到现在怎么也得是大晚上了，而Gordon不在房间的唯一可能性就是去约会了吧。

想到这里，结弦顿时觉得心里一沉，他不由想到：说得好听，结果还不是趁他睡着了就溜出去了。

 

结弦茫茫然地望着对面没人的床，感到心里空落落的，难受得很，莫名的失落感和委屈汹涌而来。结弦感到鼻间有点酸，他赶紧吸了吸鼻子，终于还是忍不住气呼呼的小声嘀咕起来，“有异性没人性，见色忘友，哼！”

 

“你是在说我？”背后忽然冒出来一个凉飕飕的声音，把正在暗自生气的结弦吓得一颤，僵住了。

 

虽然觉得有些尴尬，但不知为何，知道Gordon没有离开的一瞬间，结弦内心一下子就安定了下来，失落和委屈感也随之烟消云散了。

 

Gordon探手过来摸他额头，结弦顺势翻身仰面看向对方，有些不好意思地转移话题，“你怎么在我床上？”

这次的住宿不仅房间够大，两张床也够大，虽说是单人床，但是基本可以等同于小号的双人床，睡两个人不成问题。

此时Gordon正和衣坐在结弦身边，背靠着床架，单手托着手机，显然刚刚是在玩桥牌。

 

“你一直在踢被子。”Gordon轻描淡写的解释了句，他把手机放下，伸手越过结弦，在床头柜的纸巾盒里抽了几张纸巾盖在结弦额头上，问他，“你以为我去约会了？”

结弦捞过纸巾擦擦脸上的汗，额头上的退烧贴不知道什么时候给摘掉了，他撒了个娇，用纸巾蒙着眼睛用力摇摇头，含糊道，“没有没有。”

 

Gordon淡笑了一下，不再追究，问道，“还难过吗？是不是已经退烧了？”

“嗯。不难过了。出了这么多汗，轻松多了。”

 

Gordon点点头，“饿吗？现在已经九点多了。”

结弦觉得一点都不饿，被Gordon这么一提醒，反而感觉胃里涨涨的，有些难受，他‘嗯’地想了想，说，“饿倒是不饿，可是浑身是汗好难受呀，我要去洗个澡。”

“你省省。”Gordon伸手压着想要起身的男孩的肩膀把他按回床上，严肃道，“好不容易出了汗，还没好透再洗澡一着凉，明天又要不好了。”

结弦皱起秀气的眉毛，回道，“你不要咒我！”

 

“我这哪是咒你，是关心你好吧？”

 

结弦不怎么服气地‘哼’了声，又抱怨起来，“可是浑身黏黏的难过呀。”

Gordon权衡了下，说了句“等着”，然后就起身去洗手间了。

 

结弦坐了起来，把被汗水浸的潮乎乎的T恤撩起来准备脱掉，又觉得有些凉，想要等Gordon回来让他帮忙拿一件干净的睡衣。

 

浴室传来水声，没过一会儿Gordon就回来了，手上拿着条热气腾腾的毛巾，还没等结弦说话，Gordon就直接上去一手托着结弦后脑勺，一手上毛巾给他兜头一顿猛擦。

“哎哟，疼，轻点...轻点呀！”结弦被Gordon不知轻重粗手粗脚的动作弄得鬼叫。

Gordon却被他的叫唤惹得发笑，故意下手又重了几分。

等擦完了脸，又干脆帮他脱了T恤擦身体，结弦已经放弃挣扎，只一个劲求饶，“轻点呀！皮都被你搓掉了......妈妈救命！好疼啊！”

Gordon看他恢复了话痨模式就知道他又精神了，也懒得理他。

来回绞了两回热毛巾，等帮结弦擦好身体，Gordon把毛巾往床头柜上一扔，拉高被子围着男孩，再去他的行李箱里翻找出干净睡衣扔给他，“快穿起来，别着凉了。”

 

结弦乖乖穿好衣服，立刻被Gordon按进被子里，Gordon想了想又犹豫起来，“你是不是应该吃点东西再睡比较好？而且睡了这么久，现在还睡得着吗？”

擦了身子又换上了干燥的睡衣，结弦一下子感到前所未有的舒爽，正如Gordon所说，他已经睡了六，七个小时，照理应该不困了。可是不知为何，被温暖的被窝包裹的瞬间他又立刻感到睡意上涌，好像一闭眼就能够睡过去。

他打了个哈欠，呢喃道，“不想吃东西。要不打一会儿游戏倒是可以考虑，给我掌机拿来。”

Gordon呵的冷笑一声，“我看你不是要打游戏，是要找打。睡觉！”

结弦不响了，睁着眼睛沉默地看着依然蹲在床沿盯着他的Gordon。

Gordon和他大眼瞪小眼地对视了几秒，故意凶巴巴地说，“看什么看？！闭上眼睛快睡。”

“你也睡！”结弦嘟着嘴，不服气道，“不然小心我明天早上五点钟就起来找你玩！哼！”

“你敢。”Gordon笑了。

结弦认真点点头，“敢的。”

Gordon无奈苦笑，知道他耿脾气又来了，声音不由软下来，哄他说，“快睡吧，最近太累了才会免疫力下降一着凉就发烧，发过一次也好，好好休息下，补充好睡眠也就好了。”

Gordon一和他好好说话，结弦就立刻服软了，乖乖‘嗯’了声，听话地闭上了眼睛。

 

Gordon心想，就是个闹别扭的小鬼。看着对方孩子气的睡颜，Gordon笑得温柔。

 

＊＊＊

只是没想到结弦的病情夜里起了反复。

 

Gordon通常晚睡，且是一觉到天亮，不容易被吵醒的类型。

只是那晚不知为何他就特别生了个心眼，变得比较警醒。

 

被洗手间传来的轻微声响吵醒的时候是凌晨二点多，照理刚睡着的那一两个小时是最不容易醒来的，他因为挂念病着的结弦，所以不敢睡太熟，他迷迷糊糊醒过来，先是注意到边上的床上没人，原以为是结弦起夜，可等了半天也不见男孩回来，在这等待的短短几分钟里Gordon渐渐彻底清醒过来，实在不放心，干脆下了床去看情况。

 

“结弦，怎么了吗？”Gordon轻轻敲了敲洗手间的门，没反应，他干脆转动门把手，发现门没锁，于是直接开了门。

 

结弦正站在洗脸台前，拿着杯子在漱口，水龙头开着，水流缓缓冲过什么都没有的干净的洗脸池。

结弦弯腰把嘴里含着的水吐掉，抬起头看着镜面，再举起杯子含了一口水到嘴里，从镜子里和站在他身后的Gordon对视，无声摇了摇头。

Gordon看他眼睛里氤氲着泪光，嘴唇鼻尖都有些红红的。

 

“吐了？”Gordon看他明显刚刚呕吐完的样子。

结弦把嘴里的水吐出来，把水龙头关掉，杯子放好，再转过身看着Gordon，用衣袖抹了抹嘴，可怜兮兮地说，“没有吐出什么，只是睡着睡着突然就觉得很晕，很恶心的感觉，像晕车一样。”

结弦断断续续地说，然后捂着胃，微微弯下身子。

“穿这么少，快点回床上去。”Gordon拉着只穿着薄睡衣的男孩，把他拉回床上，想要让他躺下，可是结弦坐着不肯躺平，解释说，“躺着犯恶心...我还是坐一会儿吧。”

 

Gordon拿他没办法，只能由着他，但又怕他着凉，便把自己床上的被子也拿了过来，把坐着的男孩前后围着，裹到只露出个脑袋。

结弦病殃殃地任其摆布，没有精神地把下巴搭在膝盖撑着的被面上。

等一切弄好，Gordon坐在床上，和结弦面对面，轻声问他，“不舒服怎么不叫我？”

 

结弦被Gordon裹得像个雪人一样的坐在那里，蔫头耷脑地呐呐说，“我以为像刚刚那样睡一下就好了的，结果越来越难受，越来越难受......就吐了。”

 

这时候Gordon忽然倾身过去，用额头贴上结弦的脑门去探他的体温，结弦也不躲了，只闭上眼睛，他自己也能明显感觉到Gordon的额头温度比自己的低了不少。

Gordon退开一些，看着结弦没头没脑地说，“吃煮鸡蛋吗？”

结弦愣了一瞬，睁开眼睛望着Gordon，然后点点头，“嗯”了一声，扬了扬下巴，抬起头，配合地说，“放上来吧。”

 

两人对视着‘呼’地一起笑开了。

 

“还会说冷笑话，说明没烧傻。”Gordon欣慰地说。

结弦叹了口气，觉得胃里又是一波翻涌的恶心劲加上一阵绞痛，他笑不动了，呆坐在那里。

两人无声对视了一会儿。

结弦可能只是病糊涂了，在发呆。

Gordon却是在拼命转动脑筋，在思考要怎样应对这个局面才好。他想了一会儿，说，“穿衣服，带你去医院。”

“哎？”结弦瞪大眼睛看着他，又摇摇头，不安道，“不行的，我不能随便在他国就医的啊。”

“没事的。”Gordon自己率先穿起衣服，边安慰结弦，“哪里这么多规矩，你可以在他国生病，就可以在他国就医。这都烧成傻子了。”

结弦嘟着嘴，对于‘烧成傻子了’这句表示不赞成。

 

Gordon自己快速地穿好衣服。再帮结弦把沙发上的衣服拿到床上，帮他把套头毛衣翻好，把开口对着他，示意他伸胳膊穿衣服，“快点，我会和医生解释，让他们不要乱用药就可以了。”

 

结弦对于Gordon的话还是十分相信并愿意听从的。他耸耸肩，妥协了。结弦配合地伸手，在Gordon的帮助下一件件穿好衣服。

 

Gordon在结弦自己穿鞋的时候，打电话去前台请客服帮忙叫量出租车。

结弦烧了一天，又没怎么吃东西，睡得昏昏沉沉的突然起来，等穿好衣服和鞋子，体力已经消耗得差不多了，Gordon招呼他可以走了，他刚刚站起来，还没来得及跨出一步，就感觉一阵天旋地转的晕眩，紧接着不由自主就一头栽到了对面Gordon的床上。

Gordon反应再快也来不及扶住他。

幸而对面是床。结弦只是扑倒在床上。

 

Gordon赶紧过去把他扶起来，结弦哼哼唧唧地坐好，他没想到自己居然这么虚弱，真是病来如山倒。

等一阵晕眩劲过去，结弦看着一脸紧张蹲在他身前的Gordon，喃喃说，“我觉得我的头好大好重哦。有这么大。”说着他还用两只手在脑袋旁边比了比，示意自己的头大到肩膀扛不住了才会一头栽倒。

Gordon知道不应该，可还是忍不住为了结弦孩子气的描述而发笑。

结弦跟着他笑一笑，又含着笑低声支吾道，“难受，我低血糖了，让我休息一会儿再走吧。”

 

Gordon看着病殃殃的结弦，看他脸色苍白却还强打精神地笑着。Gordon忽然感得十分心疼，这种感觉很微妙，他不想看结弦难受，强烈希望他能够赶快好起来，甚至觉得他生病，这样的不舒服，自己有责任。

这种情绪很陌生，难以把握。

 

Gordon想不出个所以然，干脆不去想了，现在最重要的是带男孩去看病，让他尽快康复。Gordon默默转过身，背对着结弦，说，“上来，我背你。”

 

结弦吃惊地瞪大眼睛望着Gordon宽阔的背，看着看着渐渐觉得鼻子发酸，眼眶也跟着热起来。他没再客气，慢慢地小心翼翼地趴到Gordon背上。

“抱着我脖子，别摔下来。”Gordon轻松地站起来，托着结弦的大腿把人往上掂了掂，托牢。

“哦。”结弦听话的紧紧搂住Gordon，忽然小声说，“我还是第一次被人背着呢，好有趣哦。”

Gordon轻笑了一下，学着他的口吻说，“我也是第一次背人，好有趣哦。”

结弦趴在他背上咯咯轻笑。

Gordon往门口走去，示意结弦拿好门卡，结弦把门卡取下来，放进外套口袋里。

 

凌晨的大厅基本只有工作人员，出电梯之后就有工作人员迎了过来询问情况。

结弦觉得被背着不太好意思，赶紧把脸埋在Gordon的肩膀上装睡，等两人上了已经在酒店门口standby的车子后，结弦才自在些。

 

等到了医院，做了几个常规检查后，证实没什么大问题，医生给配了药，又问他想不想打针，结弦的情况没有严重到需要打针的地步，但是打针会恢复地快一些。

Gordon考虑了半天，和结弦商量了，最后还是决定吃药就好。

 

Gordon让结弦在医院等着，他去附近便利店给男孩买了热牛奶，回来等结弦慢慢喝下后，再给他吃了药，又稍微休息了会儿，才起身回酒店。

 

等回程的时候，结弦已经好过多了，原本一阵阵恶心夹杂痉挛抽痛的胃已经安稳了下来，全身上下除了困倦也不再有什么多余的感觉，身体最舒适的时候其实就是这种‘没有任何感觉’的状态。

 

难过了一晚上的身心放松下来，再加上汽车平稳的行驶频率，上车没一会儿，结弦就昏昏沉沉地快睡着了。他也不见外，困了就把脑袋往Gordon肩膀上一靠，Gordon也自然而然地展臂搂住他肩膀，结弦就更不客气地往他怀里再靠一靠，找到一个舒服的角度。

结弦在Gordon有力且温柔的怀抱中欲睡不睡，因为贴的很近，鼻尖满是Gordon身上温暖的味道。

 

Gordon身上始终有一股淡淡的很特别的味道，既清爽又很温暖。特别是训练出汗多的时候会比较容易闻到。

一开始结弦以为是Gordon在用运动香水，还取笑过他。结果Gordon很无辜地说他没有用什么香水。

“可是你身上有股味道。”那时结弦还不相信地追问他。

“有吗？”Gordon有些局促地抬起胳膊闻了闻腋下，又无所谓地说，“废话，出了这么多汗当然有味道。

“可是是好闻的味道啊！”结弦打破沙锅的架势，总结道，“你一定有在偷偷用香水！”

听他这么说，真的没在用香水的Gordon倒是坦然了，挑眉得意道，“这就是传说中的男人味，是雄性荷尔蒙的味道，你这种小朋友不会懂。”

结弦当下做呕吐状回应他。

之后这个话题就不了了之了。

 

现在靠在Gordon的怀抱中，闻着这熟悉的味道，结弦忽然想到，‘啊，原来这就是Gordon的味道呀。’

结弦就是从这时候开始，彻底喜欢上了这种味道。

以后遇到过很多次大型比赛，只要Gordon给他加油鼓劲抱抱他，他就可以在这熟悉的气味中，轻易地安心下来，不再紧张。

 

 

＊＊＊

接下去的一天结弦睡到自然醒，顶着一头睡到飞起的乱发，揉着眼睛呆坐在床上半天，才想起来今天是商演日。他吓得一下子从床上跳起来，脚踩到地上像踩在棉花上似的，他才想起来自己还在生病呢，怎么这么虚啦？

 

结弦竖起耳朵听了听，房间里果然只剩下自己一个人，也就是说Gordon已经去现场了？！

他看了看时间，快12点了。

结弦拿出ipod，想先看看line有没有消息。

果然有一通来自Gordon的消息：你今天休息一天，帮你请好假了。饿了就叫客房服务或者去酒店餐厅吃，记得吃过东西再吃药。别的等夜场结束我回来再说。

 

结弦握着ipod重又瘫倒在床上，四肢大开的躺着，看着天花板发呆。

商演请假他是第一次，不知道要不要紧呀。不过他今天的状态真的不太妙，虽然感觉现在已经退烧了，可是如果硬撑的话，再像昨晚那样反复可就惨透了。

 

那就听Gordon的话，好好休息一天吧。

 

结弦又直挺挺地躺了一会儿，才爬起来简单洗漱了一下，去餐厅吃了一份清淡的定食，再回房间。本想要补个觉再好好休息下的，可是很不幸地给他想起了从昨天就塞在挎包里忘记拿出来的掌机。

于是他就钻到被子里玩掌机，好在饭后吃下去的药片发挥了作用，没过一会儿结弦就又睡着了。

 

Gordon挺晚才回来，看上去十分疲惫，结弦一个人在房间里呆了一天，闷得狠了不说，他还有很多问题等不及要问Gordon。

 

“今天顺利吗？”好不容易等Gordon洗完澡出来，结弦几乎是扑到Gordon床上，面对靠在床头坐着边看手机边喝水的Gordon，提出一连串的问题，“还有还有，请假没问题吗？”

 

Gordon稍微翻了翻邮箱，就把手机扔到一边，喝了口水，问结弦，“你彻底好了？精神了？”

结弦猛点头，“差不多睡了一天，药也吃了，晚上胃口也好了。原来酒店餐厅就有米饭，我晚上吃了两碗饭呢，本来想吃生鸡蛋拌饭，不过想想好像不太保险，就算了。”

结弦叽里咕噜的说了一大堆，Gordon脸上挂着浅笑安静听着。

 

“请假的事你怎么和他们说的？是不是要赔钱的？”结弦终于又把话题扯回来，耷拉着肩膀，低着头沮丧地说，“我的耳机又不能买了。”

Gordon笑了，抬手摸了摸结弦的头发，安慰道，“别瞎想，耳机肯定可以买，不会扣钱。”

“真的？”结弦倏地抬起头，欣喜道，“怎么搞定的呢？他们没有生气吗？”

“嗯。”Gordon点头，又拿起床头柜上的杯子喝了口水，淡淡说，“谁敢生气？总不见得你病成那样还让你爬着去表演吧，而且...... 总之，小孩子别管这么多了，都搞定了。我也代你向你的fans解释过了。大家都能理解。”

结弦拍拍胸口，长出一口气，总算安心了一点。

 

第二天到了现场，才从各位来慰问打招呼的选手那里陆陆续续听说了事情的经过。

 

原来昨天结弦落下的个人表演空档全由Gordon补上了。Gordon一个人表演了三，四个节目，还不算群演的份，别人玩笑说这都快变成他的个秀了。不过Gordon的人气一向很高，所以这样的安排，主办方也没什么不满意的。

 

原来这就是Gordon所说的搞定。结弦听说后感慨万分，忽然不知道要怎么谢Gordon才好。

无论从Gordon半夜陪着他去看急诊，还是不计酬劳的代替他演出，又或者是轻描淡写地连提都不提自己的付出。

Gordon为他所做的这一切。结弦觉得一个‘谢’字太轻，也太见外了。

通过这件事，结弦对Gordon的信任与依赖突飞猛进，他认定Gordon是他最好的朋友，同时觉得Gordon也一定很重视他，这种重视的程度甚至超越了友情，也许类似兄弟那样了。

结弦本身没有哥哥，只有姐姐，他暗暗想也许有哥哥就是这种感觉吧，如果生病的时候是姐姐陪在身边，也一定会这么全心全意的照顾他。只是姐姐终究做不了哥哥可以做到的事情，比如说背他，又或者是让他靠在姐姐怀里什么的，现在他长大了，也会觉得不好意思这么做，可是兄弟间的亲近也许可以更甚一筹。

 

这种亲近的感觉很美好，同时，结弦又隐约觉得他对Gordon还有一种别样的感觉，这种感觉还很模糊，想不清楚又说不明白的一种感觉。

结弦没让自己再想下去。也终究没有为了这件事再向Gordon道过谢。

他对自己说，记在心里就好了。


	18. Chapter 18

商演季结束，Gordon和结弦又过上了以聚乐部为据点，训练为中心的生活，随着赛季临近，结弦的训练也越发刻苦，只是他是一个做什么事情都很专心的人，所以此刻，他在Gordon家玩，也玩的很专心。

“他怎么来了？”威廉翘着二郎腿坐在沙发一头，对坐在另一头正在看新闻的Gordon挑挑眉，语气里带点嫌弃地说着坐在地上玩掌机的结弦。  
Gordon瞥他一眼，又看回电视，语气里的嫌弃不输威廉，“这话说的。那你怎么来了？”  
威廉闻言一怔，暗笑一下。心想看来现在当着Gordon的面是说不得这个小鬼的不是了。

“我来和你说观月的事，他在不太方便吧。”威廉轻声而快速地说。  
观月是结弦的助理教练，他们两人平时走的挺近，威廉怕结弦听到什么再没轻没重的漏给观月知道，那可就不妙了。

Gordon看他一眼，无奈摇了摇头，对着坐在地上的男孩说，“结弦，你威廉哥哥要开始说他的罗曼史了，赶紧捂住耳朵，免得听了晚上做噩梦。”  
结弦正打着掌机，头都不抬地说，“我在打游戏啊，没有手捂耳朵啊。”然后他依然紧盯屏幕，边说边跑过来，坐到沙发上，急匆匆对Gordon说，“你帮我捂着，你帮我捂着。”  
Gordon翘起一只脚，踩在沙发上，把盘腿坐在沙发上男孩夹在两腿之间，伸手捂住他耳朵，大声问他，“还听得见吗？！”  
结弦也拔高声音回到，“听不见啦！”  
威廉受不了他们了，站起身走到一边的单人沙发上去坐。  
Gordon笑着把男孩耳朵再压压牢，对威廉说，“可以了，说吧。”

威廉翻一个白眼，懒得和他们计较，顿了顿正经道，“我想和观月说了。”  
“说什么？”Gordon把下巴搁在结弦头顶上，望着威廉。  
“还能说什么？”威廉没好气地说，“当然是告诉他我喜欢他。”  
Gordon笑了。没说话。  
威廉很不满意于他的反应，“啧”了一声，催促道，“你倒是给点建议。”  
Gordon还是不说话地看着他。  
“喂！”急脾气的威廉等了半天，不禁有点火了。  
Gordon眨眨眼，说，“这就是我的建议。”  
威廉茫然看着他。  
Gordon接着说，“什么都不要说，先静观其变。”  
“你......”威廉被气着了。  
Gordon打断他说，“你现在去说，观月一定被你吓死。先不说Ivan那一层障碍，就说你们这个年龄差就够可以的。基本上这就像你现在要和我表白，我也一定不能答应你啊。”  
静下心来耐心听Gordon说话的威廉真的要被他气死了，“我跟你表白？！你这什么神逻辑！哪里来的自信啊？”然后教养良好的威廉还忍不住飙了几句脏话。

Gordon被逗笑了，急忙制止他，郑重其事地说，“我就是打个比方好吗？而且看你的反应就知道我这个比方很贴切嘛。反过来说也一样啊，我现在和你表白，你能接受我吗？”

威廉顿时哑口无言。  
“对吧？除了觉得麻烦外，想着怎么不伤和气的拒绝我，难不成真的可以立刻接受我？进屋躺平了给我上？”  
Gordon又越说越没正型，虽然是这样，可是言谈中的道理威廉还是听进去了一些。然而他还是不死心的反驳道，“不一样，你和观月怎么一样？观月他本来就是gay，你又不是。而且我真心喜欢他。这一点是关键。”

“嗯，话是这么说，可是你们两人当中横着一个Ivan，这难度不比观月是直的，你把他掰弯要容易。”Gordon继续泼冷水。

威廉无言反驳，只能气呼呼地瞪着友人。

Gordon安抚性地对他笑笑，好言好语地，“你来问我，其实是想要我阻止你的不是？你自己也知道现在还不是时候，我要是推你一把，是害你。更是害观月。”

Gordon原本以为威廉对观月不过是一时兴起，所以他从最初就建议威廉先不要动作，静等一段时间，等思想沉淀下来再说。可是这些日子以来，Gordon也一直在观察威廉，他发现威廉要比他预计的来得认真得多。前两天Gordon还从他们共同的朋友frank那里听说威廉已经很久没有和他们混在一起玩了。要知道，在观月回来之前，威廉虽然也重视学业和事业，可一到空闲时间，私生活不说是荒淫无度，也离得不远了，而自从观月回来以后，威廉就像是被按了某个开关似的，一下子规矩起来，身边不知真相的朋友都纷纷来Gordon这里打探情况，怀疑威廉是生病了还是受了什么刺激，怎么忽然变得如此自我约束起来。  
Gordon思来想去也只好承认观月恐怕真的是威廉的克星...不，是真爱才对。  
所以，Gordon决定在这件事上不再打击威廉，而是真心实意地站在威廉这边支持他。  
只是现在确实还不是时候，喜欢是一回事，可要让观月这种原本就规矩保守还受过情伤的人去接受前任的弟弟，这种事情谈何容易。

“那到底要等到何时才算是时候？”  
威廉无奈地叹一口气，问出这个他想了很久也想不出答案的问题。Gordon说的他都懂，他今天来问Gordon，也是想让对方安抚一下自己越来越焦躁不安的心情。他等不下去，可是同时也清楚现在时机未成熟。这种进退维谷的心情很不好受。

Gordon耸耸肩，表示这个问题他也没答案。又忽然想到一点，匆匆说，“不过你要注意一下那个什么大学学长。”

威廉皱起眉头，问，“你是说那个叫乔的？”  
“差不多吧。应该是叫乔。上次观月家吃饭来的那个。”

“你也看出来了？”威廉如临大敌的模样，又觉得仅那一次的照面不至于会让Gordon起疑，立刻敏感地追问道，“怎么？难道他还来聚乐部找过观月？什么时候？经常吗？”

Gordon没想到威廉反应这么大，只好避重就轻地说，“还好，就一次而已。来吃了个午饭。”  
威廉不说话了，脸色也跟着越发沉下来，过了会儿又问，“你也觉得那个乔是这么回事是不是？”

Gordon其实不止一次撞到乔来找观月，而且从乔看观月的眼神，和对观月说话的样子来看，他是觉得八九不离十就是那么回事了，不过他不想再刺激威廉，只好打哈哈说，“其实真没看出什么，只是觉得他俩站一起挺登对而已。”  
威廉瞪着他，气得牙痒痒，“你有好话吗？”  
Gordon咳了一声，赶忙笑着改口说，“不过我更看好你，你跟观月站在一起更配，更养眼，你们站一起时闪闪发光到我都不敢直视。”

在一边打了半天酱油的结弦适时地‘哈哈哈’笑了起来。

Gordon早就不记得要做样子捂着结弦的耳朵了，而只是双手环着男孩肩膀，自然而然地把他整个人圈在怀里，他听结弦笑了，就低头问他，“怎么？你听懂我们在说什么了？”

结弦抬头瞄一眼黑着脸望着他们的威廉，赶紧摇摇头，解释道，“没有没有，我只是过关了开心呀。”  
Gordon跟着笑了起来，把下巴搭在男孩肩膀上，看结弦打游戏。  
结弦正打到关键处，忙又回到游戏上，只聚精会神地盯着屏幕看。

威廉对于从Gordon这里得到安慰或者建议已经不报希望了。  
他又沉下心思想了会儿自己和观月的事，独自发了会儿呆，等回过神时，不禁注意到对面沙发上靠在一起玩游戏的Gordon和结弦，两人正脸贴着脸，旁若无人的盯着游戏机，一个看一个玩，还时不时笑着交流些什么，威廉怎么看怎么觉得他们暧昧得过分了。

Gordon看结弦打完一局，便催促道，“好了，收拾收拾去做作业了，你不是和由美阿姨说是来学习的吗？”  
“哦。”结弦听话地保存了游戏进度，把掌机放到一边，再把打游戏打得汗津津的手掌往Gordon裤子上擦一擦。  
两人打横坐在沙发上，结弦坐在Gordon两腿间，Gordon看着男孩自然而然地在他大腿上擦手的动作，不禁好气又好笑，他伸手捏了捏男孩脸蛋，故作凶恶地说，“你这什么动作！往哪里擦？”  
结弦歪头让了让，无辜地望着Gordon，说，“手上都是汗。”一边说一边还在擦着手。  
“去。”Gordon轻轻推了结弦一把，“进屋把笔电拿出来。做作业了。”  
“哦。”结弦一个指令一个动作，乖得很。

等结弦进了里屋。威廉起身坐到Gordon身边，斜眼看着他。  
Gordon把结弦扔在沙发上的游戏机拿起来，想要登入游戏，又怕打得烂了坏了记录惹男孩不高兴，正犹豫着，间中感觉到威廉定在自己脸上的执着视线，他侧头看向威廉，笑道，“干嘛？”  
“你们滚过了？”威廉没头没脑地撂下一句。  
“什么？”Gordon莫名。  
威廉淡淡地说，“床单。”  
Gordon不知为何，心中一凛，条件反射得反驳，“滚。他还是小孩子好吗？”  
威廉看好友反应不淡定了，终于找到了点反败为胜的感觉，不管真假再接再厉地打趣道，“哦。所以他是小孩才是问题？放心好了，小孩很快就长大了。”  
Gordon看好友写在脸上的“看好戏”的神情，反倒渐渐冷静下来，他定了定神，无所谓地笑着说，“长大了也没用，你以为我是你？老子直的很好吗？”  
“直？”威廉恶作剧地伸手过去，作势要拉Gordon裤链，“让我看看你这玩意儿到底有多直。”  
Gordon瘫在那里，视线跟着威廉慢慢搭到他裤链上的手，毫无阻止对方动作的意图，一副“任你为所欲为”的大方模样，只挑了挑眉说，“你看仔细，不过之后我可要把你怎样觊觎我的经过一五一十告诉观月。”  
听到Gordon要和观月告状，威廉立刻收回手，再嫌弃状拍了拍手，给了他一个白眼，不屑道，“还觊觎？真是太不要脸了。”  
Gordon笑笑，不说话。  
“不过我看你也直不了几天了，不信走着瞧。”威廉心里郁闷，便不肯善罢甘休。  
“是吗？”Gordon恍惚了一下，心里闪过一丝微妙的感觉，他一时说不上来是什么，但是表面上他还是不动声色地笑了笑，一句不让地调侃回去，“不过要让我弯，怎么也得是观月那种够滋味的和风大美人吧？不如过两天我去身体力行一下，有发现了再告诉你。”  
威廉恨恨瞪着他，冷下脸警告道，“再说翻脸！”  
明明是威廉先挑的事，而一说到观月他就炸毛，见他破功生气了，Gordon也就舒坦了，他赶紧笑着摆摆手表示算了。

**  
威廉晚上喝了酒，便不高兴扔下车子打车回去，加上观月这两天去c城出差，他也没别的念想了。他摊在沙发上，无精打采地说，“我晚上睡这里。”  
Gordon抬起眼皮瞭他一眼，说，“随你便。”  
结弦挖了勺冰淇淋吃进嘴里，含糊不清地插嘴，“我也不回去了。”  
“你不回去睡浴缸，沙发是我的。”威廉抱着沙发不肯撒手。  
“沙发给你睡好啦，我睡床的。”结弦理所当然的霸气口吻。  
威廉指指Gordon，“那你睡厕所。”  
Gordon喝了口水，不疾不徐地讥笑他的智商，“床够两个人睡，我为什么要睡厕所？”  
威廉没有喝多少，但觉得智商有点不够用了，他愣了半天才回味过来，一下子从沙发上坐起来，来回看了看坐在地上的两人，他手指结弦，看着Gordon气呼呼地指责道，“凭什么他和你睡床，我要睡沙发？”  
虽然他完全没有想和Gordon睡一张床的想法，可是感到自己被两人联合起来对付了，就觉得不服气。便忍不住开始找茬。  
Gordon好气又好笑，“不是你自己一开始霸着沙发说要睡的？”  
结弦在旁边落井下石一个劲儿点头帮腔说，“是啊是啊。”

“不行，我要睡床。”威廉不干了，指着结弦说，“是我先说要住这里的，你家这么近，回去睡。”  
“不好！”结弦也不肯妥协，“下雨了，我不回去。”

Gordon头疼了，不耐烦地说，“那你们剪刀石头布。谁赢了谁睡床。”他暗想，万一威廉赢了，就务必要把他们都赶回去了。

结弦立刻握拳，蓄势待发，很有精神地对着威廉扬扬下巴，挑衅道，“不会输哦！”  
威廉冷笑一声，也握拳对视着他。

一局结束，结弦秒输。  
威廉在一边‘哼哼’着得意冷笑。  
结弦懊恼地看着Gordon，不甘心地怪叫着用额头去撞Gordon肩膀，Gordon摸摸他后脑勺，看着威廉说，“再来。三局两胜。”  
威廉笑容僵在嘴边，吃惊地瞪大眼看着死党，不平道，“什么时候说过三局两胜了？”

“我们花滑界的什么时候一局定过输赢了？”他拍拍结弦脑袋，问他，“对吧？”  
结弦点头附和，说，“就是！刚刚那是短节目，再来啊！”

威廉了然地点点头，愤愤然说，“好，狼狈为奸是吧？再来就再来，老子让你们输得心服口服！

＊＊  
“睡过去一点，霸着床。”Gordon拉一拉被子，提醒正肆无忌惮横在被子上翘着二郎腿摆弄mp4的结弦，口是心非地说，“早知道不如让威廉赢。”  
“哈哈哈，谁让威廉没用呀。”结弦得意洋洋翻了个身。  
此时缩在客厅沙发上的威廉连打了两个喷嚏。

结弦乖乖让出位置，钻到被子里趴在床上，等Gordon也睡进来躺好，结弦便迫不及待地把一只耳机塞到Gordon耳朵里，兴奋地说，“快来听我喜欢的乐队的新歌，超好听的。”

Gordon躺在那里，默默听完了副歌，终于受不了地把耳机摘出来还给结弦，“我要聋了。”

“哈哈哈，老人家耳膜薄。”结弦嘲笑他。  
Gordon把他手上的mp4拿过来，把音量调轻了两格再还给他，“你也悠着点，别开这么大声。”  
“哦。”结弦乖乖应了，拿回mp4，听了会儿，觉得音量不够高就不够high，于是他干脆关了机器放到床头柜上。

此时Gordon面朝着他侧身躺着，已经闭着眼睛睡了。  
可能是因为结弦那侧的床头灯还亮着，有点刺眼，所以Gordon即便闭着眼睛，依然下意识的微微皱着眉头，不过他并没有催促结弦关灯。

结弦晚上和他们聊天的时候喝了不少可乐，他平时很少喝这些糖分高的饮料，所以偶尔喝一次就会兴奋很久，此刻他一点睡意也没有。他侧过身面向Gordon，盯着Gordon看。他刚刚听了几首歌的时间，莫非Gordon已经睡着了？可是他还皱着眉头。

闭着眼睛安静下来的Gordon看上去比平时成熟了不少，已经是大男人模样了。  
接触了这么久的时间，结弦发现Gordon虽然平时看上去没个正形，其实骨子里却是一个很可靠的人。  
他很守信，觉得麻烦的事情他不会答应，但是答应了就会做到。  
嘴巴虽然很坏，可是心肠却很好，也很会照顾人。据聚乐部的前辈说，猫咪平藏会把蟋蟀当据点就是因为起初是Gordon坚持在喂它，蟋蟀库房里甚至还有Gordon给它买的一套豪华猫别墅，让它野完了之后有家可以回。

另外，平时训练上，结弦请教Gordon问题，他都会毫无保留的给予意见，有时哪怕是某些结弦自己都没有意识到的不良习惯，只要Gordon发现了都会立刻指正他，让他受益匪浅。  
明明是竞争对手，却可以做到这般的坦诚相待，结弦很感动。不禁为了能够遇到这样的伙伴和对手而感到感激。

Gordon是个好人呢。  
结弦想东想西，盯着Gordon看了半天。

他实在睡不着，忍不住伸出一根手指头戳戳Gordon的脸颊，Gordon闭着眼睛，很清醒地开口了，“干嘛？”  
“我就知道你没睡着。”结弦开心地说。  
Gordon依然没睁眼，轻声“嗯”了声，说，“你盯了我半天，我在等你什么时候亲上来。”  
结弦心想，又来了喏。  
但是行动上还是配合地用拇指加上食指和中指做成模拟唇形的样子，在Gordon脸上点了一点，同时自己配着音说，“么～”  
Gordon笑了，睁开眼看他，结弦也笑得很开心，精神奕奕地望着Gordon，“现在还早呀。你怎么这么早就睡了？”  
“早什么？已经十一点多了。”Gordon打了个哈欠，没什么精神地说。  
“我喝了可乐了。”结弦解释到，虽然他没喝可乐也没这么早睡，一般要到十二点。  
“嗯。明天提醒我把冰箱里剩下的两瓶扔掉。”  
“不要不要。”结弦抵赖道，“睡不着和可乐没关系的。”  
Gordon笑了笑，没理他。

结弦静了会儿忽然说，“你眼瞳其实是咖啡色的哎！”  
不知道是因为灯光的关系还是怎样，仔细一看下，结弦忽然发现Gordon的眼珠居然是偏褐色的。  
Gordon嗤笑道，“谢谢提醒哦。也难为你到现在才发现。”  
“真的呢！我才发现！”结弦像发现了新大陆，用拇指去扒Gordon微微眯起的眼睛，想要看看清楚，被Gordon一把抓住手，凶道，“睡觉！”  
“哦...”结弦撇撇嘴，Gordon一凶，他就老实了，翻了个身把自己这边的床头灯关了。  
可培养了半天感情，好像还是睡不着。结弦轻轻翻了个身，又面向从刚刚开始就维持着同一个姿势的Gordon。  
不行，睡不着。结弦很轻很缓的叹一口气。

“要我给你拍拍背吗？”Gordon凉飕飕地来了一句。  
结弦咯咯笑起来。  
“再吵就把你扔出去和威廉挤沙发。”  
“不要。”  
结弦这下彻底老实了。就算暂时睡不着也不敢乱动。可是既然说起威廉了，结弦就不免想到了关于威廉的事情，考虑了好一会儿终于忍不住说，“Gordon，我可以问你一件事吗？”  
差一点点就睡着了的Gordon在意识混沌间突然听到来自耳畔的声音叫他的名字，惊得他像是睡梦中一脚踩空似得弹了一跳。

结弦没想恶作剧的，不过看到Gordon的反应还是忍不住咯咯乐了起来。

Gordon清醒过来，疲惫地搓了搓脸，被这么吓了一跳，睡意一下子去了7，8分。  
结弦知道是吓到人家了，还伸手拍拍Gordon肩膀，很欠揍地用着哄小孩的声调说，“不怕不怕。”  
放在以前Gordon可能早就抓狂了，可是最近不知为何脾气变得平和了不少，也许是被这个小话唠折腾惯了，耐性见长。  
Gordon无语地看着他，暗想，可乐是必须要扔掉了。  
他认命地叹一口气，顿了顿，平心静气地问，“要问我什么？”  
“那个，”结弦想起来，顿了顿说，“威廉是不是真的喜欢观月老师？”

Gordon没想到他的问题居然是这个，顿时想到别人说的‘大人说话时以为小孩没在听或者听不懂，其实他们心里早就明白得一清二楚了。’  
“嗯。”Gordon大大方方的承认了，其实他们并没有真的想瞒结弦什么，只是觉得给他知道了也帮不上忙，而且他年纪小，并不适合介入这样的谈话，不过既然他问了，也无需遮遮掩掩，Gordon坦然道，“威廉是认真的。希望他们能成吧。”

结弦想了想，认真说，“是啊，那挺好的。”  
Gordon闻言反倒怔了怔，忍不住好奇问道，“你没觉得有什么不妥？”  
“有什么不妥吗？”结弦反问，又说，“他们看上去很配啊，都很好看。”  
Gordon笑了，结弦的审美简单而直接，喜欢亮晶晶的东西，漂亮的人。  
“而且观月老师和威廉在一起看上去很开心的。威廉在观月老师面前也变得很乖。”结弦的分析简单但透彻，接着他还一本正经的分享了他的恋爱观，“我觉得真心喜欢最重要，别的都好说，在一起幸福就好了。”

他不清楚两人背后那盘根错节的纠葛，把问题看得简单了，不过这样也挺好。Gordon笑着称赞道，“说得有道理，很成熟的恋爱观。”

“就是的。”结弦洋洋得意的眯眼笑起来。  
“所以你这是在为你和pooh将来公开做铺垫是不是？”Gordon忍不住逗弄他，伸手捏他鼻子。  
“哎哟！”结弦打他手，恼了，“我很认真的！”

“嗯。”Gordon敷衍他，又说，“小孩子懂个屁，闭眼睡觉了！再吵就真的把你扔出去喂威廉！”

干嘛要用“喂”，说的好像威廉是他家养的狗狗一样。  
不过结弦把想说的都说了，又吵了Gordon那么久，也不敢再造次了，唉声叹气地翻个身，乖乖闭上眼睛，终于决定睡了。

此时，客厅里的威廉又被“念”得连打两个喷嚏，他盖着不怎么厚实的被子，卷缩在对比他身高明显过短的沙发上给观月发消息诉苦。  
［老师，Gordon和他的小师弟联手欺负我，我现在睡沙发，腿都伸不直。好可怜。］  
威廉以为这么晚观月肯定已经睡了，也没期待他的回复，没想到过了不一会儿消息就回过来了。  
｛今天住在Gordon家吗？没有回家？｝  
威廉开心极了，立刻回复过去。  
［喝了点酒，不能开车了，所以干脆住着。］

｛哦。那你乖一点啊，别给Gordon添麻烦。｝

威廉表示自己不但没给Gordon添麻烦，还给两个家伙联合起来欺负了，他把事情的始末详细的告诉了观月，想要观月可怜他安慰他下。

｛哈哈，这个不算欺负，愿赌服输嘛。何况你比结弦大这么多，是应该让着他的。｝  
［嗯。好。］  
｛对了，别着凉，觉得冷的话就穿多一件衣服再睡。｝  
虽然没有得到观月安慰，可是看到观月这般关心他，威廉立刻喜滋滋地笑开了。  
他快速回到，[嗯，知道，对了老师，今天累吗？怎么这么晚还没睡？]

然而这句之后观月那边就没有回复了。  
威廉等着等着觉得有些不放心，他想打电话过去问问情况，又怕观月是睡着了，贸然打过去会吵到他。  
威廉悬着一颗心，一直握着手机等着，到最后迷迷糊糊睡过去了，也终究没有等到任何回复。


	19. Chapter 19

观月去c城公差一周，巧的是这期间乔也正好有事去c城。

乔之前在c城工作过很长一段时间，原以为会一直定居c城，所以在那里购置了一处公寓。之后虽然回到现居地，但那里的房子却一直没有处理掉。他请住在当地的朋友隔三差五的过来照看打扫一下，因此尽管长期没人居住，倒也收拾的干净整洁，方便乔一过来就能即刻入住。

这一次，乔知道观月要过来，便邀请观月干脆借住他的公寓客房。  
然而一方面俱乐部为观月定了酒店房间，另一方面，观月也不想过分麻烦乔，所以他婉言拒绝了。  
乔并没有强求，只邀约观月有空的话去他那里坐坐。乔在c城公寓里有不少藏书，因为始终是自己的房子，当初搬家又嫌麻烦，所以都留在了原处。观月难得来一次，不妨来看看，如果有兴趣的话，可以尽管多挑几本带回去慢慢看。观月听到这话便坐不住了，乔的阅读趣味和他颇为相投，所以那里一定会有不少他感兴趣的书。

等观月把c城的事处理的得差不多了，还剩下小半天的时间可以利用，于是观月就询问乔是否方便。乔欣然应允，约了观月去吃晚饭，观月按着地址找到公寓，还在门口等了一会儿，才等到行色匆匆赶回来的乔。

眼看就是吃晚饭的时间，可观月看到客厅那一整墙嵌入式书柜里的书早已经移不开眼睛，他明天上午的飞机，晚上要回酒店收拾行李，眼看也就不到三四个小时就要往酒店赶，哪里还有闲心出去吃饭。  
乔也只好苦笑地由着他，最后在附近一家不错的意大利餐厅订了外卖，等外卖送来的时候乔强拉着仿佛被黏在书柜前的观月过来吃饭。

“晚上住在客房吧，等明天早上再回酒店拿行李也是一样。这样可以多一点时间选书。”乔看着急匆匆吃饭中的观月，笑着提议。  
观月回到加拿大已经挺长时间，乔总是和他保持着一个月见两三次面的频率。平时在line上两人也总是讯息不断，几乎每天都要问候一番，再聊几句。渐渐地，两人又找回了过去在学生时代的亲近感。

“也好。”观月点点头，把嘴里的食物咽下去，又兴冲冲说，“那我今晚不睡了。”  
“你呀...”乔无奈地摇摇头，笑容宠溺。  
观月对视着他，调皮地笑了。

吃完了饭，观月又回到书柜前，乔不忍心打扰他，收拾完桌子，自己拿一本书，坐到离书柜不远的客厅沙发上，静静翻阅，默默陪伴着观月。

过了晚上十一点，乔看完了一本书，他打个哈欠，活动了一下久坐下紧绷的肩颈，回头看向观月。  
观月盘腿坐在地上，正聚精会神地埋头于捧在手上的那本书，脚边放着几摞他选中的书。  
乔苦笑着摇了摇头，他站起来，不疾不徐走过去，半蹲到观月身边看着他，观月却一点反应也没有，还在看书。  
乔默默伸手，抽走他手上的书，观月的视线跟着书走，再慢慢抬高看向乔，呆楞楞地望着乔，乔笑着，一手合上了书，再伸手用食指刮了下茫然望着他的观月的鼻子，笑道，“去沙发上坐一会儿，泡杯热茶给你喝。”

观月总算回过神来，乖乖点点头，可等了等，就是不见他动作。乔担心他先走了的话，观月又会迷失在书堆里，忍不住柔声催促他，“快点，去沙发上坐着，泡点红茶给你喝好吗？还有刚刚晚餐没吃的提拉米苏。”  
观月有些饿了，听到有蛋糕吃觉得挺开心。可是他还是没动，坐在原地看着乔，蹙眉笑着。  
“怎么了？”乔发现他的异样。  
观月不好意思地笑笑，半眯起一只眼睛，说，“腿麻了。”

乔轻笑着动作自然地揉了揉观月的头发，语气包容半开玩笑地说，“这得怪我，知道你是书虫还对你听之任之。等下别再看了，早点睡。”乔点了点旁边一摞书，继续说，“再多的话你也拿不动了，等过两天我请这里的朋友帮忙把所有的书一次寄回我那里算了。”  
观月觉得这个决定太贴心了，不过想了想又不禁问道，“不会很麻烦吗？”

“没什么。”乔轻描淡写地说，顿了顿又问，“脚还麻吗？好了的话去沙发坐一会儿。”  
观月无声点点头。

 

等乔泡了热茶端了蛋糕过来，观月正对着手机，脸上挂着笑容，像是在看什么有趣的东西，乔一时好奇，凑过去说，“在看什么？”  
没想到太过专心致志的观月倒是被吓了一跳，下意识地把手机屏幕换了个角度，局促地说，“没什么，和朋友聊天。”

乔看他反应不太自然，虽然挺肯定观月目前应该还是单身，可还是没忍住试探的问道，“这么晚了还在发消息，是男朋友？”

观月猛一抬头，错愕地望着乔，忙解释说，“不是的！是我的......”  
观月说到这里顿住了，忽然不明白为什么自己反应这么大，也不知道要怎么解释威廉的身份。  
他停下来，思考了片刻，才低下眼睛，神色黯淡地说，“以前的学生。”

听他这么说，乔脑海里忽然掠过那天充满敌意对视着他的那个长相出众的青年，便状似无意地求证道，“那天来你家吃饭的那群孩子？”

“啊...”观月含糊地应一声。  
“所以，没有男朋友？”

观月有些惊讶于乔会过问他的私生活过问得这般直接。他犹豫了下，还是老实地摇了摇头，轻声说，“没有的。”

乔淡笑了下，还想说些什么，但注意到观月情绪不太好的样子，便赶紧换了别的无关紧要的话题。

两人又聊了起来，一开始观月仍有些心不在焉，但就着热茶配点心，气氛又缓缓热络自在起来。

天南地北的聊着聊着，不知不觉就过了子夜时分。  
观月捂着嘴压下一个哈欠，拿起茶几上的杯子喝了口茶。

乔看了眼手表，“已经这么晚了？”  
“嗯。”观月笑着，揉了揉眼睛，“聊天时间过得真快，平时一个人在家没书看的时候总觉得时间很难熬。最近有些书荒，好在这次来的巧。”  
观月想到可以带回这么多书，不禁心满意足地笑起来，又弯腰伸手把杯子拿过来喝了口茶。

乔偏头看向坐在身边的观月，此时两人正坐在长沙发上，观月喝完了茶，姿势放松的靠回沙发背上。  
两人离的只不过是肩并肩的距离。  
乔看着观月的侧颜，忽然发现这么些年过去了，观月依然和他刚刚认识他时一样，一身的学生气，说他不过二十出头也绝不会有人质疑。

隔了一会儿，观月注意到身边的男人没有接话，安静的过分，不由疑惑地转头看向乔，而后者正一脸若有所思地凝视着他。

观月被乔专注在自己脸上一瞬不瞬的注视弄得一怔，他转而温和地笑了笑，询问道，“怎么了？学长？”

乔这才回过神来，注意到自己的失态，他匆忙敛下视线，用握拳的手遮住口，掩饰尴尬地咳了下。

观月注意到今晚两人对话间，乔好几次这般看着他，欲言又止地，想必是有什么话要同他说。但观月始终没有追问。

两人谁都没再说话，房间一下子陷入无声的静谧中，不知为何，气氛慢慢变得有些微妙。  
观月想找些话题，快点打破这沉默，奈何起了几次头，乔都没有搭腔，只是陷入沉思般的望着桌上的杯子。

观月想他一定是有什么心事。不过既然乔不说，观月便没打算主动问，等乔需要意见问他的时候，观月自然会知无不言的同他谈。

这么想着，观月轻声说，“学长，不早了，要不我...”

“观月。”几乎是同时，乔像是终于下定了某种决心，面向观月开口道，“我有件要和你说。”  
“哦。”观月应了声便望着他，静等着。

 

“其实...”被观月这么静静望着，乔不由得有些慌神，他停顿下来，凝了凝神，才接着说，“这件事我很早就想和你说了，但怕你前阵子还没安顿下来，说了让你心不定。”乔说到这里又停下来，定定看着观月，在斟酌接下去该怎么继续。

观月完全不知道对方要说什么，可是听他的措辞又明白应该是件挺严肃严重的事情，便不由得在乔认真的注视下局促不安起来，他掩饰紧张地笑了，催促着问，“什么事？”

乔看到观月笑起来，也不由跟着笑了笑，终于慢慢说，“你多少应该感觉得出来吧？我对你......”

乔虽然没有挑明了说，可是言语间隐含的讯息已经呼之欲出。  
“啊？”观月还是茫茫然地看着他，表情有点呆，漂亮的桃花眼瞪得大大的，瞳仁又黑又大，看上去天真无邪，纯真的像个不谙世事的孩童一样的眼神。

乔不禁苦笑起来，喃喃道，“你一定要我明说才会懂是吧？我对你的心思。”

这一次，观月再迟钝也理解了他这句话后隐藏的含义。  
没错，观月是真的很迟钝，他确实一点也不知道乔对他抱着这样的心思。  
虽然乔真的一直对他非常好非常照顾，可是他完全没有往那方面想过，一半是因为观月在感情方面天生不怎么开窍，另一半原因大概是因为乔在大学时期有一个交往很稳定的女友。  
观月一直以为乔会和那位学姐结婚生子走到最后，所以观月这次回来，对乔依然单身这个事实感到挺惊讶的。  
然而那种惊讶的程度抵不上现在的百分之一。

观月一时间控制不住这份错愕，把一切情绪都毫无保留地反应在了脸上，他不可抑制地瞪大眼睛吃惊地望着乔，不知该怎么接口，只是茫然地摇了摇头。

乔看着什么都写在脸上而显得无辜又可爱的观月，苦笑连连。

“抱歉，我以为我已经表现的挺明显了。没想到真到了这个时候还是吓到了你。”乔苦笑着摇了摇头，接着说下去，“不过就是这么回事。嗯。到了我这个年纪也没什么好害羞的了。所以我就明说吧。我喜欢你，观月。”  
然后乔停下来，静静看着观月，像是在专心等他回应。

观月震惊地都忘了眨眼，就这么一瞬不瞬地望着乔，一脸忡怔，半天才恍惚地说，“我...我不知道。”  
这一句显然不是乔期盼的回复，乔想了想，柔声说，“是不知道我喜欢你？还是不知道要怎么回复我？”

观月呆呆望着乔，声音因为紧张而有点发抖，不知所措地说，“都......都不知道。我......你怎么会喜欢我呢？”  
观月的感情世界单一，说到底其实只经历过Ivan一人，他和Ivan从初中就认识，由好朋友慢慢发展成恋人关系。虽然最后的结局惨不忍睹，以Ivan母亲的话来说，这根本就是青春期懵懂，荷尔蒙在作祟，哪是什么爱情。可是观月自认是真心喜欢过Ivan的。只是经历了那样一段不得善终的感情之后，观月是真的害怕了。他没有恨过Ivan，他只是始终想不明白，曾经对他那么好的恋人，曾经他以为无比了解的那个人，为什么到了最后会变得那么的陌生，那么的冷漠。

所以他怕了，他不敢再对爱情抱有期待。  
这也是为什么他没有再恋爱的原因，不是他不愿意，而是他不敢了。

“观月。”乔的轻声呼唤把观月从沉思中唤了回来，观月重又抬起眼睛看着乔。

观月有一双非常漂亮的眼睛，乔第一次见观月时就被他的这双眼睛吸引住了，他当时就想，有这么勾人的一双桃花眼的家伙一定很花心。可是相处了之后才发现根本不是那么回事，观月居然是个老实巴交又天真善良的男孩子。有时候乔甚至觉得他美好得有些不真实。

观月漂亮的桃花眼和像孩子一样纯真的性格就一直烙在了乔的心里，让他念念不忘。  
这么多年过去了，他一直主动和观月保持着联系，他自己也不知道这是为什么，直到这次观月再回来。再一次看到观月时，那种久违了的怦然心动的感觉，让他茅塞顿开。喜欢一个人是一件很简单的事情，甚至没有逻辑可言，简单到就如有一天把他看在了眼里，等再回神的时候，发现已经牢牢把他烙在了心里，不可自拔了。

乔抬手把一簇碰到观月眼睛的浏海拨开，用拇指轻轻抚了抚观月的脸颊，无比诚恳地再一次说，“观月，我喜欢你。非常喜欢。”

观月在乔目不转睛地温柔注视下，渐渐红了脸颊，手足无措起来，只呐呐唤他，“学长......”

乔看他这样渐渐慌张起来的样子，觉得无比可爱，便忍不住扣住观月的下巴，慢慢倾身凑过去，轻轻吻住了他。  
他用那种慢慢吮吻辗转的温柔亲吻，想要借此来安抚兀自紧张的观月。  
浅尝即止的一吻结束。乔退开一点，眼含笑意，温柔地看着观月。  
观月无助地愣在那里，眼睛湿湿润润地，迷惘地望着乔，像一只受了惊吓不知反应的小动物。

“对不起，没经你同意就...”乔踌躇道，他也紧张，他虽然对自己挺有自信，可是表白这种事他还是第一次，又是面对观月，自然免不了心里没底。

观月慌乱中不知如何反应才好，只局促地摇摇头，脸不能更红。

乔看观月还算和缓的反应，稍微踏实下来一些，笑着再问，“讨厌我这么做吗？”  
观月怔了怔，又抿着嘴轻轻摇了摇头。

乔看着因为一个吻而害羞得面红耳赤的观月，心想他怎么可以可爱成这样。这么想着，乔再一次情不自禁地吻了上去。

这一次的亲吻比方才要激烈得多，舌尖相触的时候，乔能明显感觉到观月瑟缩了一下，为了不给眼前的人有任何退缩的机会，乔环着观月的腰和背脊，把人牢牢地圈在怀里，不再克制，狠狠加深了这个吻。  
还处于迷茫状态中的观月没有反抗，甚至打开牙关配合着乔，这使乔获得了鼓舞，开心不已，更加深入而缠绵地亲吻他。

等终于意犹未尽地结束了这个吻，看着被他亲得都有些喘不匀气的观月，乔更是喜欢得不得了。他笑着吻了吻青年的唇角，轻声说，“观月，我们交往吧？”

观月抬眼看了看乔，又抿了抿被乔吻得嫣红的唇，为难地低下头。

“不用现在就决定。但是答应我好好考虑一下，好吗？”乔不想逼得观月太急。  
他知道观月上一段感情经历了什么。通过这些年不频密但从未中断过的联络，也让乔多少了解到观月面对感情的消极和不自信。

“我的家人已经都知道我的事，也都支持我。”乔在默默低着头的观月的额头吻了吻，说，“我绝不会让你再受那时候的苦。”

听到乔这么说，观月忽然鼻尖泛酸，快要哭出来了。连他自己也搞不清楚这呼之欲出的眼泪，究竟是因为感动还是因为又想起了那时候的不堪而难过的反应。

 

他从来不是不知天高地厚的人。  
年轻的时候有向往，有冲劲，虽然也知道这条路不好走，可是以为找到了这个人就可以义无反顾地走下去。  
热恋的时候浓情蜜意，什么承诺都愿意给，什么话都心甘情愿地全然相信。可是恋情会冷却，人心也一样。  
慢慢地，很多东西就不一样了。  
梦想最后碎了一地，到现在那一地玻璃渣子还没有收拾干净，时不时会冒出几片碎片扎他一下，让他痛一痛，醒过来，不再痴心妄想。  
每当他心中有一丝希望，以为自己也许还能幸福的时候，那隐约的痛楚就会提醒他，他曾经伤的有多重。所以，他从那以后一直很警醒，再也不敢做梦了。

观月心里非常的乱，他不知道应该怎么面对乔，只能一个劲儿地低着头，拒绝眼神交流，半天才鼓起勇气说，“对不起学长，我......”

“hey，先别急着说对不起。”乔柔声打断他，“就算你不愿意和我交往，也不用道歉啊。”  
观月抬起头看着乔，眼睛红红的。

“要说对不起也应该是我来说才对。”乔伸手揉了揉观月的头发，柔声说，“让你为难成这样，抱歉啊。”

观月轻轻摇了摇头，又很不安地看着乔，讷讷地辩解道，“和学长没有关系......全是我的问题，我不想再和别人交往了...不是因为学长不好......都是我不好，所以，你别讨厌我......”  
观月越说声音越小。

乔默了一默，重重叹了口气，真诚地说，“无论你愿不愿意都没有关系，我们还是朋友，我和你保证这绝不会是场面话。所以，不交往也没关系，我会在你需要的时候出现，照顾你，无论出于哪种立场。”

观月怔怔地看着乔，慢慢松了口气。

顿了顿，乔又开口道，“可是有一点，我必须要说。”

观月闻言重又紧张地看着乔。

乔轻轻捧上观月的脸颊，用拇指缓缓摩挲过他发红的眼尾，语重心长地说，“观月，过去的事都过去了。那件事不是你的错。这一点，你心里是明白的吧？”  
观月一怔，抿嘴盯着乔，说不出话。  
乔看他这样顿时觉得无比心疼，观月像个做错事的小孩子，被无情的责备后始终走不出当初的阴影。  
当年被残忍扼杀的不仅仅是那一段恋情，还有观月对恋爱的憧憬和信心。

乔捧着观月的脸颊，用拇指轻轻摩挲着他的脸颊，望着观月的眼睛，认真告诉他，“过去的事情已经过去了。你很好。告诉我你明白吗？观月，那件事不是你的错。你很好。会有人真心喜欢上你，真心对你好的。所以你需要走出来，需要去相信会有人真心喜欢上你，你也会再次真心喜欢上一个人这件事，你明白吗？”

观月抿着唇，豆大的泪珠终于不受控制地翻滚出眼眶，他吸了吸鼻子，孩子气地‘唔’了声，用力点点头。  
乔把他搂进怀里，紧紧抱着他。

出事之后，父亲母亲从来没有当面责备过他。  
母亲看他的眼神中总有着掩不住的心疼，而父亲始终努力掩藏着对他的失望。虽然他们什么都不说，可是他知道他们对自己的失望。  
他们再也没有要求过他什么，也从不过问他的感情生活。和他说话的时候总是和和气气小心翼翼地。  
他们对过去的事情避而不谈，仿佛那一切从未发生过。  
所以观月也就尽量表现的一切都很好的样子。  
他不想家人再为他担心，同时，他也需要用这样的方式告诉自己，一切都过去了。  
然而当初那个伤痕累累的观月依然存在在他心里的某个角落，他像个重伤病人一样，被不闻不问地冷落着，这么多年过去了，依然遍体凌伤，从未痊愈。

所以，其实他一直背负着自责和内疚。  
从来没有人告诉过他，他没错。他可以放下这些负面的情绪对自己的钳制，重新来过。  
于是他就默默的背负着这些，走了这么久，这么远。  
他好累啊。

直到这一刻，乔抱着他，对他说：他没错。

观月被拥在有力而温暖的怀抱中，忽然觉得无比安心，一瞬间泄去了所有的防备，终于忍不住失声痛哭了出来。


	20. Chapter 20

在连续按了6，7次门铃依然没有人来应门后，结弦有些吃不准了，他没有像之前那么确定Gordon肯定在家这件事了。

从家里出来前，结弦先给Gordon发了line消息，问他可不可以去他家玩。结弦等了五分钟没有收到任何回复。他已经习惯了Gordon不玩桥牌的时候就把手机乱扔的习惯，得不到及时回复这种情形太司空见惯了，于是结弦干脆直接不请自来了。

就在结弦快要死心离开的时候，门开了。  
只穿着牛仔裤赤裸着上身的Gordon巴着门依在门沿上，表情不怎么友善地看着他。

结弦对他咧嘴一笑，笑得讨好，嘴上委屈地说，“我离家出走咧。”  
这不是结弦的第一次'离家出走'，Gordon已经见怪不怪。结弦常常会为了一些芝麻绿豆的小事和母亲起争执，也不是真的吵架，以Gordon的观点来看，最多就是家人间表达亲情的一种特殊方式吧。  
以前没有办法，母子俩各自一间房间冷战几个小时，等气头过去也就算了。而自从结弦和Gordon走近后，再碰到这种事，结弦干脆直接躲到Gordon家，每次都是Gordon做和事佬，通常陪他一起回去吃顿晚饭，事情也就不了了之了。

Gordon没好气地瞥结弦一眼，默默地扣上门，结弦仓皇地在门即将关上的时候用力抵住，不满地嘟囔，“怎么这样！”  
Gordon面无表情地说，“我在忙。”  
“忙什么啦？”结弦茫然。  
“你说呢？”Gordon暗示性地低了低头，示意结弦看他半裸的状态，“你真会挑时间，去街角cafe等我。”

结弦好像有些明白过来自己打搅了什么，不由自主地脸红了起来。  
不过...不过他没有听说Gordon交了女朋友啊，而且现在可是大白天，是正午啊！  
结弦狐疑地想要从门和Gordon的缝隙间打探屋里的情况，可惜被人高马大的Gordon挡了个严实，看不出什么究竟。

真是有异性没人性的家伙，他都到门口了，而且都说了是离家出走了，多可怜！  
结弦一点都没有打扰了别人‘好事’的负罪感，反而觉得是Gordon不够意思，于是虽然有些不自在，依然厚着脸皮和Gordon商量道，“不要cafe，就在这里等，10分钟。”  
配合着说话，结弦还怕对方听不清似的，用两手食指交叉着比了个‘十’。

Gordon被他的话和小朋友一样的手势气得笑出来，没好气地说，“十分钟够干嘛？”  
结弦心想我怎么知道。穿好衣服？泡杯咖啡？把我放进来一起坐下聊一聊天？

可看着臭着脸的Gordon，他又不得不妥协道，“那...那十五分钟。”

Gordon冷哼了一声，毫不留情地关上门。  
结弦被冷不丁甩了一脸门，顿时无措了，他拍了拍房门嚎叫道，“我出来的时候拿错薄外套了，好冷啊。你快点哦。”  
门里没有回复。

结弦委屈极了，如果不是今天和妈妈吵得有些凶，他已经想回去了。  
他拿出ipod，想要试试看能不能从这里蹭到Gordon屋子里的wifi信号，和姐姐发一会儿消息。  
可惜信号弱得等同于没有。结弦叹一口气，把ipod收进包里。

出人意料的是没一会儿门就开了，衣冠比方才整洁很多的Gordon出现在门沿，满脸无可奈何的表情，低头看着抱膝坐在门边，正在啃指甲的结弦。  
结弦惊讶地抬头望着他，说，“你好快呀。”然后又慢慢地放低视线，瞄一眼Gordon胯下，天真无邪的口吻说，“这么快真的没问题吗？要不要我陪你去看医森？”

Gordon站在那里，无语地看着他，只用食指警告似地点点他，再点点他。  
结弦仰着脸冲他眯眼笑起来，笑得淘气而甜美。  
不知不觉间，就让Gordon一扫欲求不满的郁卒心情。

 

结弦有时候觉得自己很奇怪，很多人都认为他是不怕生的性格，其实并不是这样，他可以在‘很怕生’和‘不怕生’之间切换，而这个转换的开关并不在他自己手里。也就是说，他有时候可以完全不怕生，而有时候却会很腼腆。  
他自己也搞不太清楚激发他不怕生的必要条件是什么。可能是他笃定对方是喜欢自己的时候，他就不会那么不自在。  
而通常情况下，第一次和陌生人见面的时候，他还是会害羞的。

所以当看到客厅里只穿着一件宽大白衬衫，露着两条修长美腿的东方女孩的时候，结弦唰地就脸红了。

Gordon为两人做了简单介绍，女孩子是Gordon的大学同学，Gordon介绍她的时候只说是朋友。

不知为何结弦的脸更红了，当他发现女孩身上穿的那件衬衣是Gordon的，好像到了这个时候，结弦才真正意识到自己有多么地不识趣。他感到现在的自己根本就是一只超大瓦数的电灯泡，亮得发烫。

女孩身材娇小，但比例绝佳，肤色白皙的巴掌脸上大大的眼睛，嘴唇嫣红，再配上栗色长卷发。算是看惯了俊男美女的结弦也不得不承认对方很漂亮。

“要不晚上去我那里？”女孩走过来，旁若无人地贴上Gordon，双手拽着Gordon腰侧的衣服，仰头看着他，“我十一点前应该能回家了。”  
Gordon一手搂着女孩的腰，一边抬起手自然而然地拢了拢女孩的长发，低下头在她额头亲了一下，语气温柔地，“再说吧，晚上等你回家电话我。”

“好吧。”女孩对于这个模棱两可的答案显得有些失望，又噘着嘴撒娇道，“亲亲～”  
Gordon笑着轻拍了下她屁股，说，“有小朋友在。收敛点。”  
女孩才不管，干脆抬手抚上Gordon后颈，再踮起脚尖去亲他，Gordon只好半推半就地和她接了个吻。

在一边傻乎乎站着的结弦看着这一幕，觉得眼睛都没地方放了。他慌忙低下头看着自己穿着五指袜的脚尖。不知为何，感到一阵莫名的难过。胸口闷闷的，透不过气来。  
他暗暗做了一个深呼吸。

等女孩进卧室去换衣服后，Gordon走过来揉了揉兀自低着头在发呆的结弦的头发，“傻站着干嘛？去沙发上坐。”

结弦依然低着头，伫在原地支吾着说。“我...我回去了。”  
“你说什么？”Gordon没听清，低下头看着他。  
结弦头低得更低，声音更小地说，“我还是回去好了......不好意思，打扰你们了。”  
Gordon失笑，“现在知道打扰我了？”  
结弦嘟着嘴，瞥他一眼，用手抓抓鼻子，“我回去了。你晚上来吃饭。”

“给我老实呆着！”Gordon故意恶狠狠地凶他，边拽着男孩的手臂把他拉到沙发上坐，他抬手摸了摸结弦的脸，再摸摸他的额头，疑惑道，“你脸怎么这么红？不会又发烧了吧？”  
Gordon这句话并没有任何打趣的成分，前不久刚刚经历过一次结弦生病半夜去挂急诊的事件，所以他对男孩的健康状态份外上心。

“才没有发烧。”结弦心虚地往旁让了让，躲开Gordon抚在他脸上的手，自己抬手用手背触了触脸庞。  
好烫。  
丢死人了。

“那你脸红什么？”Gordon凑过来看着他。  
结弦下意识地就往旁边坐了坐，和他拉开些距离。  
Gordon笑起来，又跟着坐过去，贴着他坐，低头看着把头低得不能再低的结弦，忍着笑问他，“你干嘛？害羞什么？”  
Gordon声线温柔，说话间触在结弦脸上的呼吸让结弦忍不住感到心中一阵莫名悸动。  
这种感觉无比陌生，结弦觉得呼吸都跟着停滞了一下  
很不舒服的感觉。

不会是哮喘吧？  
结弦赶紧张嘴大口呼吸了一下，允了允气。

Gordon也看出他的异样，急忙担心地问他，“怎么了？真的身体不舒服？”  
Gordon虽然没看结弦发作过哮喘，但也听说他有这个病，平时也会督促他在空气不好的环境记得戴口罩。

“有点闷。”结弦立刻抓住这个借口现用起来，“可能房间里太热了，一进来有些气闷。”

“我去开一下换气。”Gordon立刻起身去把换气打开，再把中央空调的温度重新调整了一下。

结弦缓了缓，觉得莫名的心慌感渐渐过去了。

“好点没有？”Gordon重新坐回结弦身边，关心道。  
结弦点点头，用两手揉了揉自己的脸颊，“没什么的，一下子有些闷而已。”  
“那就好。”Gordon稍稍放心下来，又关照道，“不舒服的话要马上告诉我。”

“没有不舒服的。”结弦肯定地说，顿了顿又小心翼翼地说，“给你添麻烦了，我还是回去吧。”

“别给我假客气了你！”Gordon气汹汹地伸手捏他鼻子。  
结弦吃痛下，“哎哟”叫着仰头避开，还打了下Gordon的手。

Gordon笑了，看他神色正常了，总算放心下来，跟着解释说，“Francesca本来就要回去，她等下约了人，我送她过去很快就回来。”停了一停又接着吩咐道，“你在这里乖乖呆着，等下我陪你去和由美阿姨道歉。”

结弦“哦”了声，乖乖答应了。忍了忍，还是忍不住好奇心，问道，“那是你的女朋友吗？”  
Gordon看他一眼，笑了，淡淡说，“不是，booty call而已。”  
“啊？”结弦茫茫然望着他，完全听不懂Gordon忽然冒出的这句英文，但听Gordon说不是女友，瞬间心里一轻松。他顿了顿，又忍不住疑惑，“不是女朋友为什么要亲人家？”

Gordon失笑，“你还管得挺宽，说了是booty call，亲都不能亲，难道叫过来对看吗？”

结弦皱起眉头跟着念，“bu...bu，那个是什么意思啊？”  
Gordon收不住笑，卖起关子，“回去查字典。”  
结弦呆呆点头，又傻乎乎追问，“怎么拼啊？”

Gordon轻轻捏捏他脸，转开话题，问他，“难得休息天，你又怎么惹你妈妈生气了？”

结弦立刻成功地被转移了注意力，他往后仰了仰，挣开Gordon捏着他脸的手，愤愤不平地说，“我也生气！”  
Gordon敷衍着点点头，说，“嗯，那么究竟是为了什么？”

“妈妈让我整理房间，我说我很累要休息下，晚上再说。”  
“okay......说这话的时候你在干什么？”Gordon有时候挺‘柯南’的。

结弦怔了一下，然后理所当然地说，“打游戏呗。”  
“嗯。”Gordon心想‘bingo’，接着又问，“所以由美阿姨为了这个说你了？”

“没有。”结弦摇了摇头，犹犹豫豫地补充道，“后来妈妈叫我吃饭，我说我吃不下，晚点再说...... 然后她就生气了，把我掌机没收了，还把我所有电子设备的电源线充电器都锁起来了。说我什么时候整理好房间，做好作业，吃好饭再还给我，可是我笔电的电池不够用啊，怎么做作业？妈妈说她不管，让我自己想办法。还问我昨天为什么一回来就打游戏，可以昨天晚上就做好啊。可是我昨天很累啊，我一个礼拜连轴转周末我想放松一下啊......”

“够了够了，我头疼。”Gordon手捂上结弦的嘴巴，阻止他的喋喋不休。  
结弦掰开Gordon捂在他嘴上的魔爪，再嫌弃地甩开。

Gordon不禁佩服道，“不过由美阿姨锁电源线这招也太妙了，一言蔽之，你斗不过你妈的。”  
结弦梗了梗脖子，终于还是没能想到要怎么反驳，只好孩子气地‘呿’了声，嘟着嘴不说话了。

静了一会儿，Gordon又忍不住操起心来，“那最后午饭吃了吗？”  
“没。”结弦没什么精神，摊靠在沙发背上，两眼无神地望着天花板，没精打采地喃喃自语，“吃不下......不想吃......我想打游戏......活着没意思。”

Gordon噗嗤笑出来，心说至于吗？

Gordon看着男孩生无可恋的无聊样，忍不住幸灾乐祸地笑了会儿，又看他可怜巴巴的，于是哄他说，“喝热巧克力吗？上次威廉拿到聚乐部来的那种。”

结弦‘蹭’一下坐直了，看着Gordon说，“喝！”  
威廉上次到聚乐部一人送了他们一包，拿来做手信的速溶热巧克力实在是太美味了，香浓甜蜜中又带一点点可可的苦味，结弦一天一小包很快就喝完了，一直念念不忘又不好意思问威廉在哪买的，没想到Gordon这里还有。

Gordon被结弦一下来了精神的样子逗得笑了，这时候画好淡妆换了衣服的Francesca正好从卧室出来了。

“在厨房左上角第一个柜子里，你自己泡了喝吧。”Gordon边和女孩一起走到门口，边吩咐结弦，“我很快就回来，乖一点。”  
结弦从沙发上站起来，礼貌地目送两人，听着Gordon的话不住点头，边不失礼仪地微笑着和Francesca挥手道别。

等玄关门关上，结弦站在原地发了一会儿愣，才一下子惊醒过来似的。  
他茫然地抓抓脑门，才想起来接下去该去泡巧克力喝。他嘴里呢喃着‘巧克力，巧克力’，蹦跳着去厨房找巧克力包。  
顺利地在Gordon所说的地方找到了，他惊喜地发现大包装虽然开了封，但里面依然码放着满满的巧克力条，几乎没动过嘛！看来Gordon不爱吃这个。lucky！  
他拿出一条巧克力包，想了想把剩下的原封不动的放回柜子里。虽然他问Gordon要，Gordon一定会给他，可是还是放在这里比较好，带回去的话，一定一下子就吃光了。

结弦用热水壶煮水，在等水开的空隙，他开始满世界找他放在Gordon家里的马克杯。  
结弦经常会来Gordon家玩，Gordon朋友不少，家里人来客往的，结弦对于用那些客用的杯子会有抵触情绪。  
所以有一次他买了一个新的马克杯，就干脆把家里惯用的那个多余的杯子带到Gordon这里来用，他很认自己的物品，对于百分百属于自己的东西，用起来才会觉得安心。

可是他今天并没有在放杯子的柜子里看到那个异常醒目的维尼脸大马克杯。  
去哪儿了呢？


	21. Chapter 21

Gordon如他所说的一样，很快就折了回来。  
他开门进来，看到结弦正端坐在沙发上看电视，明明应该听到他进门的动静，却连头也懒得回一下。  
Gordon没有多想，脱了鞋子换上室内拖鞋，走过去坐到结弦身边，把手上拎着的蛋糕盒子举到结弦面前逗他，“小朋友，蛋糕吃吗？这些蛋糕据说都是......”  
Gordon说了一半顿住，结弦冷淡地往Gordon相反的方向挪了挪，躲开挡在眼前的蛋糕盒，依然无动于衷地看他的电视。  
Gordon看他举止古怪，以为他在了为和母亲吵架的事心情不好。他把蛋糕盒子放在面前的茶几上，对结弦说，“去泡两杯咖啡，吃蛋糕了，你午饭都没吃不饿么？”

结弦意兴阑珊地瞥他一眼，依然爱答不理地将视线转回电视上。  
Gordon再不敏感，也大约知道结弦是为了什么事情生气了，别看他平时乖的时候软乎乎很好说话的样子，真有什么事情惹他不高兴了，气性比谁都大。

“小孩子脾气。”Gordon轻声说了句，起身自己去厨房泡咖啡了。他想着男孩可能是饿了，血糖低的时候心情容易变差，先把他喂饱了再慢慢拷问他为了什么生气也不迟。

“对了，我刚刚和由美阿姨通过电话了。”Gordon在等水开的功夫，从厨房半探出身子和结弦说，“你妈妈没说什么，还让我问你晚上想吃什么。你等下打电话跟她说一声，别犟着。”  
不管结弦有没有听进去，Gordon说完就直接进了厨房。他没有用量勺，而是直接凭手感倒了些咖啡粉到法压壶里。  
想要预热杯子的时候却怎么也找不到结弦的马克杯，他想起来之前好像用过，便从厨房出来，绕过客厅的沙发去餐厅的圆桌上看了看，发现和Francesca喝过咖啡后本应该放在那里的两只杯子只剩下一个，偏偏不是那个维尼脸的马克杯。  
真是见鬼了。

他看了一眼闷声不响坐在沙发上望着电视的结弦，想起来他刚刚说要喝热巧克力来着，Gordon回厨房的时候，特意瞄了眼结弦身前的茶几，和沙发边上的角桌。  
没有杯子。  
Gordon默默回到厨房，又上上下下地翻了一遍橱柜，最后在角落里的垃圾箱里发现了那个黄橙橙的杯子......

“是你扔的？”Gordon拿着杯子放到结弦面前的茶几上。  
结弦看了眼马克杯，又把视线粘回电视上，不说话。  
Gordon拿过桌子上的遥控器，扬手一按，干干脆脆地关了电视，他把遥控器一扔，坐到结弦边上盯着他，沉声追问，“好端端的，为什么扔了它？”  
结弦往沙发背上一靠，低头看自己的手指，拒绝交流。

Gordon伸手扣住男孩下巴，硬是压着结弦的脸转过来面向自己，语气故作凶恶地下令，“说话。不听话揍你信不信？”  
结弦用力把Gordon扣在他下巴上的手掰开，忽然低吼，“我不要了！”声音隐约带着颤音，听上去即愤怒，还有些委屈，像是和大人闹脾气的小孩。

“为什么？”Gordon是真的摸不着头脑了，他一脸茫然，又看了看桌子上完好无损笑的一脸安定的维尼杯，“好好的为什么不要了？”  
到了这个时候，Gordon也多少意识到，问题的症结并不在这个杯子上，而是在他自己身上，他暗想自己到底是哪里惹到他了，明明刚刚出门的时候还一切正常。

Gordon想不出，他重重揉了下结弦的头发，半开玩笑地抱怨，“干嘛啊？我又怎么得罪少爷你了？”  
结弦一偏头避开Gordon的骚扰，兀自虎着脸生闷气，又不说话了。

Gordon叹了口气，换个方式好声好气地问，“你不是说这个是限量版的？”  
结弦撩起眼皮看他一眼，不甘不愿地发出一声介于‘嗯’和‘哼’之间的声音，算是回答。  
“已经绝版买不到了？”Gordon再问。  
结弦再看他一样，又发出个短促的轻哼回答他。  
“那你还扔掉？”Gordon一头雾水。  
结弦忍了忍，终于还是没忍住，扬声说，“你给别人用过了。我不要了！”  
Gordon愣了几秒，才恍然大悟地反应过来。  
他原来是为了这个在生气？

结弦对自己的东西有一种莫名的占有欲，带着点轻微的洁癖，或者说是心理洁癖。  
他可以大方地送别人和他用的一模一样的东西，但是他很不喜欢别人碰他自用的私人用品，他用过的东西，哪怕是用一模一样的新的东西去和他交换也不可以。他对自己的东西有一种特殊的情感，仿佛每一样东西都贴上了属于他的标签，不容亵渎。

Gordon哭笑不得，“你哪只眼睛看到我把你的杯子给别人用了？”

结弦打开了话匣子，便言无不尽了，“你不要狡辩，我刚刚又不在，杯子放在桌子上，里面还剩下半杯咖啡，你自己的杯子放在旁边，肯定是把我的杯子给你朋友用了呗。用就用......我，我不要了！”

Gordon看他气急败坏的样子，忍不住笑，“你智商还挺高嘛，分析的头头是道。”  
结弦知道这是取笑人的话，便不予理睬。  
“可是事实呢。”Gordon故意卖了个关子，说到这里顿住了，但笑不语。

他看着结弦，结弦也看着他，等他说下去。  
“是我在用。”Gordon语气诚恳，再笑微微地补充道，“所以这个不算是别人，我们是自己人。”  
结弦皱起眉头，将信将疑地看他，Gordon坦然地笑着，任由结弦上上下下地审视他。  
“骗人！”结弦放松力气靠到沙发背上，看着别处嘀咕，“我用这个维尼杯，你明明还笑话过我。怎么可能会自己用。”

Gordon无奈苦笑，心想这回真是百辞莫辩了。  
他忽然想起什么，匆匆起身去餐厅把圆桌上另一个杯子拿过来。  
结弦好奇地转头瞄他，等Gordon真的又坐回他身边后，他又立刻装作无所谓似地看向别处。

Gordon扣着他下巴让他看向自己，把手上的另一个杯子举到他眼前，“看到没有？唇彩印。你什么时候看到我涂过这个了？”  
这个浅色的属于Gordon的杯子，杯口处确实有明显的口红印。

结弦看着看着渐渐抑制不住嘴角缓缓上扬的弧度，又觉得很不好意思，赶紧抿了抿嘴装严肃。

“你不在的时候，我一直用你的杯子喝咖啡，因为够大，法压壶每次都泡得过多，只有你的这个超大的杯子够用。”Gordon再进一步解释。  
“那...那你没给别人用？”结弦不答反问。  
“没有。”Gordon举起三根手指作发誓状，“只有我用过。”  
相处了这么些时间，他在训练时偶尔会用结弦的水壶喝水，出门商演的时候，两人也时常互换食物，这一切都自然而然，结弦也没有表现出嫌弃他的样子，所以Gordon知道如果是他用过的话应该就没有关系，但还是忍不住逗他说，“所以现在是要和我绝交了吗？”  
结弦皱了皱鼻子，没有正面回答，又是陈述又是警告地说，“你要是把我的东西给别人用就绝交。”

Gordon笑着捏捏结弦耳朵，言语间不禁带着一点柔意地说，“幼稚鬼。”  
结弦典型的小孩子脾气，不舒服了一定要让大人知道才行。就像他平地摔了，爬起来也一定要踢一踢那块害他滑倒的地板出出气。  
这些举动不带恶意，只是单纯的表达情绪，直率得可爱。

结弦皱着鼻子摇头晃脑地挣脱开Gordon捏在他耳朵上的手，也不争辩。只是浅浅笑着，有些害羞又带着些小得意。  
Gordon忽然又伸手，用中指和食指使劲夹住结弦鼻子，边笑着呵斥，“你动不动就冷暴力的毛病到底什么时候能改掉？”  
“嗷～”结弦痛呼一声，仰头挣脱开，又像小孩似的被逗得眉开眼笑。  
结弦有时候就跟个没长大的孩子一样，你揉捏他几下，他不但不生气，反而还觉得好玩。  
Gordon早就发现这一点，所以总爱动手动脚的揉搓他。

过了一会儿，结弦若无其事地说，“你买了什么蛋糕呀？”  
Gordon斜他一眼，探身把蛋糕盒捞过来塞到他手里，没好气地说，“自己看！”  
结弦轻手轻脚地把放在腿上的蛋糕盒子拆开，看到略大的盒子里码放着三块口味形状各不相同的小蛋糕，每一块看上去都异常美味。  
“你要吃哪一块呀？”结弦偷偷吞一口口水，看到食物才发现自己真的饿了。  
Gordon不冷不热地说，“气饱了，吃不下。”  
结弦闷笑，点点头，舒一口气，说，“那太好了。”  
Gordon心想，这个小没良心的。  
结弦捧起一块栗子蛋糕，把剩余的两块搁回茶几上，边大牌地交代Gordon说，“去，把杯子洗了，给我泡一杯热巧克力。”

Gordon被少年的拽样气笑了，挑眉道，“看在你已经被你妈妈收拾过的份上，我今天先放过你，下次你再试试。”  
结弦嘴里含着叉子没有反驳，只是满不在乎地轻哼一声，扬扬下巴示意他快去。  
Gordon一边直摇头，一边居然真的起身拿起杯子往厨房走去。

结弦笑眼弯弯地看着Gordon的背影消失在门沿，低下头叉起一口蛋糕吃进嘴里，浓而不腻的微甜滋味在嘴里慢慢化开，结弦眯起眼睛，嘴边的笑意更深了。


	22. Chapter 22

“老师。”快要到观月的下班时间，威廉又在他的老位子蹲好，由下往上望着观月，露出了有求于人的小狗眼神。  
观月一低头就对上威廉漂亮的墨蓝色眸子，他不由自主地笑了，柔声说，“怎么了？说了别像狗狗一样蹲着嘛。去对面位子上坐着吧。我马上就好了。”  
“哦。”高大的青年对观月言听计从，乖乖起身去观月办公桌对面的待客座椅上坐好，他也不好好坐着，而是半趴到桌面上，拿过观月放在桌子上的一个装饰用的橡胶小熊捏在手里把玩，没一会儿，又用这只小熊去敲敲观月正在键盘上码字的手背。  
观月抬眼看他，威廉也正望着观月，一副欲言又止的模样。

观月对他笑笑，“怎么啦？你刚刚就想和我说话了，什么事？说吧。”

威廉有些害羞的笑了笑，低下眼帘看着手里的小熊，说，“老师，下周六你请我吃饭吧？有一家新开的餐厅不错。我想去。”

观月看威廉这样，还以为他是有什么正事要说，听到‘请吃饭’这种请求，顿时笑了起来。他心想每次威廉来找他玩，都是在家招待，由他自己料理餐食，威廉可能已经吃腻了，偶尔换换口味出去吃也是不错的，于是爽快地答应道，“好啊。这个当然没问题的。是哪种料理的餐厅？”

威廉兴冲冲地刚想回答，观月忽然想到一个问题，匆忙打断他说，“咦？等一下，下周六是几号呀？”  
威廉听观月这么问，不知为何有些不自然的顿了顿，才说，“29号。”  
说完他眼含期待地静静望着观月。

观月拿出手机翻看了一下信息，忽然抱歉地说，“哎呀，那天不行哦，我有别的事情。”  
威廉没料到等来的是这么一句拒绝，嘴角的笑容一瞬间收尽了，他惊讶地睁大眼睛望着观月，难掩失望地说，“什么事情？推掉不行吗？”

“恐怕不行呢。”观月为难地摇摇头，“是之前就约好的，我只大概记了下日期。刚刚翻了聊天记录才发现就是下周六......没想到这么巧。”

威廉靠回椅背上静静看着他，表情沉静下来。

观月想了想，又赶忙提议道，“那我们吃饭换到周日怎么样？或者本周末也可以啊，还有平时晚上都行。”

威廉沉默着，脸色也渐渐黯淡下来，过了一会儿生硬地说，“不行，必须是下周六。”

“为什么呢？”观月不解，顿了顿又疑惑地问，“下周六是什么特别的日子吗？”

威廉低眼看着手上被握得有些变形的小熊，忽然很轻很快地笑了一下，淡淡说，“不是。”他缓了缓才接下去说，“只是那家餐厅新开张，那天打折。”

观月闻言舒了口气，笑了，“没事。月底了，我快发工资了，而且我也不是月光族。你想吃什么都没问题，多贵的都可以请你，不用帮老师省钱，就周日吧，不打折就不打折。”

威廉摇了摇头，强硬地说，“你就不能把周六和周日的节目换一换吗？有什么事情必须要周六的？”

观月已经习惯了威廉时不时表现出的孩子气的蛮横态度，并不会认真去追究他的不客气，只想着怎么和他解释，他犹豫了一会儿，还是实话实说地交代道，“是乔学长请我看演唱会，票都已经买好了，不能改。很贵的。”

威廉听到这么个解释，顿时气不打一处来，怒极反笑，“又是他？他怎么这么喜欢找你出去？还请你这个请你那个的。”  
观月被他呛得愣在那里，一时呐呐地说不出话。

威廉口吻越发不客气，“再说演唱会这种东西就算是VIP票又值几个钱，改约怎么了？”

如果是以前或者是别的事情，观月可能就推掉乔，陪威廉了。事实上这样的事情已经发生过好几次，他知道威廉不喜欢乔。  
有时观月感觉得出，威廉甚至就是为了不让他和乔出去而故意纠结时间。所以这一次观月以为大约也就是这么回事。威廉因为孩子气的独占欲而不许他把别人的位置排在他之前。

......然而今时不同往日，他已经在几天前接受了乔的表白，同意和他交往了。  
且不说这样一来，他恐怕再没道理为了威廉而每次都让乔做出让步来迁就见面的时间。单说这一次，演唱会本就是定了时间买了门票而无法改期的。  
他实在是没办法妥协。

“真的没法改期，是我不好，总是丢三落四记不住时间。”观月不想把气氛搞僵，还是好言好语地试图安抚威廉。

可是威廉不撞南墙不回头，板着脸强势地说，“不行，改期，什么演唱会？我给你们买改期的票。”  
观月一时不知道要怎么接口了，怔怔望着沉着脸的青年。

气氛在沉默中急转直下。

观月虽然还是不想把气氛搞僵，可是有些道理又不得不说，他斟酌了半天，用着像‘大人训斥闹脾气的小孩’一样的口吻，带着半开玩笑的语调，笑着说，“可是饭也哪天都可以吃啊，事情总有先来后到的嘛。我已经答应你周日了，不可以不讲道理哦，威廉。”

对于观月来说，这已经是他能说出的最重的话了。他暗自思忖，觉得这话应该不算太过分，可真听着自己说出口后，观月依然感到惶惶不安，他怕威廉听了会难过。  
比起得罪威廉，观月其实更害怕惹他不开心，让他伤心。  
观月会忍不住想起小时候的威廉，那个独自一人被留在客厅里却不哭不闹的小孩。

“那我们就周日好不好？”看威廉听他说完依旧没什么反应，只是面无表情地望着他，观月不禁再加把劲的语气讨好地问他。

威廉还是不言不语，表情沉静得看不出一丝端倪，观月恍惚间觉得自己仿佛正面对着的是当初那个总是面无表情不爱说话的小威廉。

威廉慢慢把手上捏着的小熊放回桌面上，神情落寞地，依旧语带不甘地问，“反正你就是不愿意把周六那天给我是吧？”

观月苦笑着，望着神情严肃的威廉，后者表情纹丝不动地盯着他。  
观月被威廉看得越发心虚起来。他无力解释，只能难堪地沉默着，而他的沉默其实已经说明了答案。可是威廉依然一瞬不瞬地盯着他，仿佛不听他亲口说出来就不罢休似的。

观月连苦笑都维持不下去了，只好小声地说，“实在对不起哦，威廉......可是下周六真的不行。”

一种谈判破裂的僵持气氛渐渐弥漫开来，这是两人言归于好后，第一次单独相处时气氛糟糕成这样。  
观月已经不知该如何是好了，他在想要不要把自己和乔交往的事情告诉威廉。  
可是思来想去，如果现在说出来的话，也许只会把气氛搞得更僵。  
他不清楚为什么威廉这么不喜欢乔，或许只是单纯的气场不合？可是无论怎么说，‘他和乔交往了’的这个借口在现下帮不上任何忙，只会添乱。

观月还在拼命想办法挽回气氛。威廉已经站了起来，毅然决然地往门口走去。

“威廉......”观月急匆匆地叫住他。  
威廉打开了门。  
他背对着观月，握着门把手挺直背脊站在门口，像是在给观月最后的机会等他回心转意。

然而观月最终没能说出什么。  
威廉静等了几秒，终于不耐烦地摔门走了。

观月望着紧闭的房门，无奈地叹了口气。

**

 

「yuzu，姐姐想你了～」line对话框中，纱绫发来消息。  
结弦立刻回复了一个开心的嘚瑟表情。

「所以呢～刚刚我就去翻了相簿，看了好多你小时候的照片哦～」纱绫又发来一句。  
这次结弦发了一个震惊的表情，紧接着再发一个害羞的表情。

「你看你看～我发现了什么！」

看到这句话，结弦顿时有了不好的预感，果然下一秒，一张“有色”照片就被po在了对话框里。  
照片里刚刚出浴的结弦三四岁的样子，湿漉漉的头发上顶着一条毛巾，全身光光的小孩只双手抓着一只橡皮鸭子挡在重点部位，站在浴室里对着镜头张嘴大笑着，笑得又傻气又天真。

看到自己的这种傻兮兮的照片被po出来，结弦还来不及抗议，对话框又弹出一条消息：  
「Twitter新头像get！」来自Gordon。  
「矮油～原来这里是群聊啊，不好意思不好意思～发错地方了，哈哈哈哈～」看到纱绫这种明显就是敷衍的说辞，结弦已经气歪歪了。

自从上次不小心把姐姐和学长交往的事情说漏嘴给妈妈知道了，纱绫就一直变着法儿的惩罚他作弄他。  
先是在商演期间不动神色地骗结弦让Gordon加她line，然后那天结弦就莫名其妙地被Gordon压着惩罚了一通，假公济私打了他一顿手掌心的Gordon号称是得到他姐姐的‘授权’，奉命教训他。

接下去这两人一见如故，反过来拉结弦进群，再搭配得天衣无缝地在群聊中对结弦各种轮番调侃。  
就好比今天这样。  
结弦郁闷死了。

「好啦～姐姐要去睡觉觉啦～晚安～」  
现在日本那边是半夜，纱绫说完这句就消失了，连给结弦发作的机会都不留。

“话说，你这里和小时候相比倒是毫无变化嘛，还是一只小橡皮鸭就能挡住的size。”Gordon对着照片乐了半天，终于忍不住按照惯例调侃起某人。

休息日的午后，Gordon到结弦家蹭完了午饭，还不准备走人。今天他没别的活动，于是干脆把笔记本电脑也带来了，准备把大学的课时补一补。而结弦也有功课要做，所以两个人从吃完了午饭开始，就窝在结弦的房间里围着矮桌而坐，各做各的事情。

“你不要造谣！”结弦大吼一声，把手上拿着的ipod拍到桌面上，伸手撩起衣服，作势要去解运动裤裤带，边气急败坏地说，“当心我现在就证明给你看！”  
Gordon失笑，急匆匆说，“等一等，我把手机调成摄影模式！”  
结弦真的停顿下动作等着他。

等Gordon把摄像头对着男孩时，结弦对着Gordon举在那里的手机慢条斯理地把裤带解开，再好整以暇地整理了一下衣服，提了提裤子，接着重又把带子系系紧，再把衣摆拉拉好，凑到手机前，对着镜头眉飞色舞地‘哼～’了一声。

Gordon挑挑眉，“我都调成摄影模式了，你就给我看这个？”  
“对啊。不然呢？”结弦对着Gordon做了个鬼脸，很欠揍地说，“麻麻说才不要理怪葛格。”  
Gordon点点头，把手机放下，眯起眼睛盯着他说，“明天下训练后浴室等！不亲自扒光了你看个究竟，老子本赛季就从下个月的b级赛一路输你到世锦。”

结弦闻言两眼发光，“这可是会言灵的哦！”  
Gordon满不在乎。

结弦语气认真地说，“不过基本上就算你不扒光我，我总决赛和世锦也是要赢你的！”  
Gordon冷笑一声，“你倒是好意思说。”想到由美就在外间客厅，Gordon便不打算和他一般计较，只隔空指指他，说，“明天等着。”

结弦耸耸肩，大声说，“好的！怪葛格！”  
他心想，明天要是Gordon还会记得才怪。

接着两人重又各自对着电脑用功起来，一时无话。

 

静了挺久，Gordon忽然说，“我觉得你晚饭想吃牛肉火锅了。”

结弦抬头茫茫然地看了Gordon一会儿，缓缓摇了摇头，无辜地说，“我没有想吃牛肉火锅啊。”  
Gordon看着他，沉声说，“你再好好想想，一定有。”  
结弦看看Gordon，再望望天花板，再看看Gordon，装作苦思冥想了半天，表情茫然又乖巧的再度摇了摇头，说，“我没有想吃牛肉火锅啊。”

Gordon冷笑一声，撑着桌子刚想起身过去教训拿腔作势的小鬼，房间门被敲响了。

由美开门进来，“yuzu，妈妈等下要和染崎阿姨去喝茶，然后再去超市买东西哦。不过会赶回来煮晚饭。”说着她又看了看Gordon，问道，“你们晚饭想吃什么？”  
染崎是母亲在这里认识的朋友，她的丈夫被日本公司派遣过来工作，一家人一起过来生活，已经在这里居住了好几年了。  
这附近有供日本料理食材的超市就这么几家，两人购物的时间也总是这个点，碰到过好几次，一来二去聊了几次，也就渐渐相熟了。之后一直会相约购物，有空的话还会像今天这样一起去喝个茶什么的。

Gordon笑着乖巧懂事地说，“由美阿姨，我开车送你去吧，方便点。”说着他正要站起来。  
“不用不用。”由美急忙阻止他说，“染崎今天会开车，你们好好复习就好，晚上阿姨煮好吃的给你们吃。”

Gordon倒不是假客气，不过听说不用出去也不免松了口气。

“妈妈，晚上我想吃牛肉火锅了。”结弦忽然插嘴说。  
“嗯，可以啊。”由美答应下来，又对Gordon说，“这孩子总爱吃锅料理。今晚吃牛肉火锅没问题吧？”  
Gordon正暗自忍笑，被问了，立刻点点头，在结弦的瞪视下，慢慢说，“我都可以，由美阿姨。结弦喜欢就好。”

由美刚关门出去，Gordon就笑着伸手去捏男孩脸颊，柔声表扬道，“真乖。”  
结弦一扭头避开，斜着眼睛看他，不满着'哼哼唧唧'地呢喃了句什么。

 

不一会儿就听到外间大门打开又关闭的声音。

由美出门了。

房里的两人又无声做了会儿各自的事情。

结弦先做完了功课。他把笔电合上，伸了个懒腰舒展了下筋骨，想喝水的时候发现茶已经彻底凉了，于是他起身去给自己和Gordon把已经凉透的茶水换成热的。

“你饿吗？妈妈说冰箱里有切好的水果的，要吃的话我去拿。”结弦把茶杯放到Gordon手边，难得发扬起待客之道。

Gordon拿起杯子喝了口水，说，“不饿，谢谢。”  
“好吧～那我也不饿。”结弦在原来的位置坐好，拿过暖桌上零食罐里的一颗苹果硬糖吃，边折着透明糖纸，边含着糖果口齿不清地问Gordon，“前辈，马上赛季就要开始了呢。有没有什么建议要给我这个后辈的呀？”

Gordon抬起视线看了他一眼，又重新看向电脑，打着字不紧不慢地说，“你要哪方面的建议？”  
结弦把糖纸折好再摊开，摊开再折叠，反复把玩，漫不经心地说，“随便啊。都可以。”  
他只是有些无聊了，想找个话题聊天而已啦。

“嗯。”Gordon想了想，一本正经地说，“禁欲很重要。”  
结弦没有思想准备，一惊之下咕噜一口把嘴里的糖给囫囵吞下去了，他拍着胸口‘咳咳’顺气，Gordon好笑地瞥他一眼，接着说，“当然了，你没有这方面的烦恼。我最近也快憋回处男了。”

结弦总觉得那颗糖还卡在喉咙口，他气呼呼看着Gordon，不服气地拆穿道，“你骗人！上周那个女孩呢？我查过那个单词了，是那种意思！哼。”

这个不用查单词含义，看状况也应该懂得是什么情况吧？  
Gordon失笑，“你真的去查了？会拼写？”

说起这个结弦就来气，他不知道单词怎么拼，第二天还傻乎乎地去问观月，观月听他鹦鹉学舌的说出那个单词后就震惊了，红着脸支支吾吾了半天也说不出个意思。扭捏了半天，最后说不知道是什么意思，结弦问他要了拼写，回去自己一查后才总算明白被问的观月为什么那么不自在，害得他接下去三天不敢直视观月。

“我真是气死了！以后你不要和我蹦英语单词了！”结弦总结道。

Gordon继续胡诌，“你还好意思发脾气！说起来我正要找你算账，那天刚脱了衣服你就来了，所以我憋回处男这件事你也要负一部分责任。”说着Gordon伸手去掐他脸，痞笑着道，“说，准备怎么补偿我？”

结弦不吭声了，默默拍开Gordon捏在他脸上的手，自顾自把笔记本电脑转了个方向，自己也跟着挪到离Gordon远一点的桌子另一头，再打开笔电屏幕，一手托腮状专心致志地浏览起网页。

Gordon好笑地看着他的一举一动，末了问，“你干嘛？”  
结弦盯着屏幕，边露出个嫌弃的表情皱皱鼻子，摇了摇头说，“你太不好了，我要离你远一点。”  
“我哪里不好？”Gordon明知故问，“是说你坏了我的好事要找你算账就变成不好了？我看你是心虚吧？”  
“我才没有心虚，我也不懂你在说什么...我还是小孩子。你，你不要污染我！”结弦说话都不利索了。  
Gordon笑得更开心，伸出长腿在暖桌下碰碰某人的大腿，“不要装纯洁好嘛？少年。”  
结弦往外挪一挪，义正辞严，“我才没有装纯洁，我就是这么纯洁的！”

“哦？”Gordon露出狐疑的笑，一手托着下巴看着他，“那是有多纯洁？连diy都不做的纯洁？diy过就不能算纯洁了哦，少年！”  
结弦脸红了，他搞不懂话题怎么扯到这上面来了。  
真是羞死人了。

Gordon看他没反应了，再刺激他，“所以咯。也没有多纯洁嘛。青春期我还是懂的。所以前辈给的这个建议你还是要听。”说完还冲结弦轻浮地眨眨眼。  
“胡说！”结弦脸更红了，头脑发热下激动地反驳，“我才没有做那种事情！”  
“没有做？”Gordon故意摆出大吃一惊的样子，歪头审视他，“是最近没有做？还是从来没有做过？如果是从来没有做过的话，哥哥可要带你去医院检查检查了。”  
结弦耳朵尖都红透了，抿着嘴看着电脑屏幕，憋了会儿，终于忍不住恼羞成怒地对着Gordon低吼，“你太坏了！”  
Gordon被男孩的反应引得越发起了恶作剧的念头。他慢慢挪到男孩身边，盯着他看，结弦抿着嘴紧紧盯着电脑屏幕，不理Gordon。

“啧啧，小处男脸红了，害羞了。”Gordon忍着笑，继续逗他。  
结弦咬了咬下唇，虎着脸，看上去又羞又恼，他有些不知所措地说，“再说我要生气了！”  
Gordon闻言失笑。他还不肯善罢甘休，笑着捉过结弦的手，不疾不徐地说，“来，让哥哥看看是不是右手臂比较粗？”

Gordon一碰到他手，结弦终于爆发了，他暴怒般的“啊啊啊”大叫起来，出其不意地推着Gordon肩膀就把人扑倒在地，再快速骑到Gordon腰腹间抓过暖桌边的一个靠枕就往Gordon身上招呼，边打他边气得大吼，“你这个大坏蛋！大坏蛋！看我放大招啊啊啊啊～！”  
Gordon猝不及防，结结实实地挨了好几下打，虽然棉垫子打在身上不怎么疼，不过他Gordon少爷哪里肯吃这样的亏，被个小鬼骑在身上狼狈挨打这种事情，怎么是能说一句“不怎么疼”就算了的？

这么想着，Gordon也不再顾着用双手挡着头脸躲避了，而是两手握着只顾攻击而掉以轻心忘记防备的男孩的腰，卯足了劲儿把人掀翻在地。  
结弦还没搞清楚状况，只顾得“哎呀”惨叫一声，天旋地转间，已经被Gordon压在了身下。  
转瞬间两个人就对调了位置，被Gordon摁在棉毯上的结弦还傻乎乎的把垫子举在头顶，茫茫然地睁大眼睛望着Gordon。  
Gordon一手按着他肩膀，一手把被弄得乱七八糟的额发往后一抄，露出漂亮饱满的额头，他居高临下盯着被他压在身下的男孩，勾起嘴角笑得不怀好意，慢条斯理地说，“再给你一次机会，现在道歉还来得....”  
他话还没说话，结弦就拿着手上的垫子又朝着Gordon的脸迎面一击，Gordon也没躲，默默挨了这一记，时间静止，垫子放下后是Gordon面无表情的脸。

结弦也知道这次跑不了了，在Gordon渐渐染上怒意的瞪视下，他放开垫子，双手捂脸说，“不可以打脸的！”  
Gordon心想，你用棉垫子抡我的时候倒是尽往脸上招呼嘛。  
不过再怎么说他也不可能真的打他。  
但是除了打人，有得是让结弦讨饶的招数。

Gordon冷笑一声，心平气和地说，“三分钟。求饶也没用，我不会停的。”  
结弦吃不准他的意思，还没来得及问个究竟。Gordon就压着他上下其手一通挠痒。

结弦最怕痒，Gordon还专拣他软肋下手，胳肢窝和腰侧这种平时碰都碰不得的地方被扰了个遍，更别说加上被压得动弹不得的无力感，简直让他无从招架。

结弦先是又叫又笑，到后面是笑也笑不出，只剩下歇斯底里的惨叫了。  
反抗中，结弦为了护住较为敏感的肚子和胸口，好不容易挣扎着翻了个身面朝下来躲避攻击。

Gordon胡闹中还总算手下掌握着轻重，怕结弦挣扎中弄伤自己，所以挠痒归挠痒，Gordon并没有把人实实在在地钳制住，结弦要挣扎躲避，Gordon还稍微卸了力气给他翻身的余地，只等他翻过身再把他压牢。

结弦又踢又叫，还用手拍打着身下的棉垫。可Gordon就是不放过他。  
真闹了有两三分钟，Gordon听他求饶的声音都带上了哭意，才总算停了下来。

Gordon额上也沁出薄汗，花了不少力气，等停下来后干脆直接顺势压倒在男孩背上休息。  
终于被放过的结弦精疲力竭的趴在垫子上，微微张着嘴喘息着，双眼失神的望着一处发愣，眼里还擒着泪花。  
Gordon看他这副好似被蹂躏过的样子，忍不住笑，嘴唇贴着结弦耳朵问他，“怎么样？服不服？”  
Gordon原以为凭男孩的性格一定会梗着脖子嚎一句‘不服！’，没想到等了半天结弦还是一语不发，手指紧抓着身下的棉垫，浑身绷得紧紧的，像一只受了惊吓还在戒备状态的小动物。  
Gordon看出他的不对劲，不敢大意，赶忙翻身从他身上下来，趴到他身边，拨开他散乱的额发，仔细看他模样，“怎么了？”  
结弦不做声，看Gordon盯着他看便赶紧闭上了眼睛，硬生生把眼角含着的泪水挤出了眼眶。  
“喂喂喂，怎么了啊？”Gordon慌了，语气立刻软了下来，“这就哭了？那我以后可不敢和你玩了啊。”  
可是小孩怎么逗也不开口，死死咬着嘴唇，闷不做声，闻言停顿了片刻，下半身偷偷蹭着往暖桌的被褥里藏了藏。

Gordon看他模样古怪，脑海里电光火石间也不知道是哪里来的灵感，在思索明白前就先行动了，他探手往男孩胯下摸去。这一摸把结弦惊得失声尖叫，身子也跟着弹了一跳，然后更往暖桌下蜷缩身子，恨不能把自己整个藏到暖桌的被褥下。

Gordon摸到了正如他预料中那般状态的‘小结弦’，瞬间明白了男孩的怪异举止和羞涩神情的缘由。  
他苦笑起来，无奈地说，“你为什么要这么急于证明我刚刚说的青春期论点啊？”  
结弦咬了咬嘴唇，带着不甘心的瞪了Gordon一眼，又不好意思对视般地快速阖下眼帘，不知是因为生气还是别的原因，脸颊通红，呼吸都变得急促起来。

“要不我去外面客厅等你10分钟？”Gordon看他不说话，便继续逗他，“你怎么不说十分钟够干嘛？还是你只要十分钟就可以搞定了？”

结弦抬起眼睛看他，又羞又恼，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，呼吸越发急促起来，然后又是一颗眼泪滑出眼眶。  
这次是真的哭了。  
Gordon知道玩笑开过头了，他原本也不想拿这些说事，只是看气氛有些尴尬，便忍不住想要借着说话调节下气氛，却没掌握好方向，有些口无遮拦了。

“喂喂喂......我不说了，是我不好。别哭啊。”Gordon手忙脚乱地伸手，轻轻拭去男孩的眼泪。结弦抓着棉垫的手拽得更紧，由于生理上的反应和情绪上的羞恼，男孩现在全身都处于一种过激的敏感状态中，被Gordon抚在脸上的手一触碰便跟着颤了一下。  
看在Gordon眼里真是又可怜又可爱。

Gordon看他过于紧张，也知道不能再这么胡闹下去，他放缓口气，好言好语地试探着说，“我先出去一下，你......解决一下？”  
说着Gordon想要起身，却被结弦忽然伸手一把抓住衣襟，结弦压着声音，又羞又恼之中嗓音听上去都有些哑了，“不要！很奇怪！”  
“哦。”Gordon老实躺回原处，看着侧趴在身边的男孩羞得通红的脸蛋，坏坏地说，“那我看着你，你来吧。”  
结弦真是气坏了，这个时候才发现对方的赖皮功力真的不是他这个小少年可以比拟的，说又说不过他，真是恨得牙痒痒，恼羞成怒下，结弦居然真的扑上去闷声不响地一口咬上Gordon肩膀，借以发泄。  
Gordon看男孩扑过来，接着只觉肩膀一痛，他闷哼一声，想明白男孩是在干嘛后反倒忍不住笑出声来。  
知道他这是气急了。

Gordon发现结弦拽着他衣服的手还在微微打着颤，咬了他一下后也就见好就收的松了口，Gordon苦笑着默默伸出手臂把浑身紧张到僵硬的男孩半搂到怀里，男孩倒也配合着顺势把额头抵在Gordon肩窝，任他搂着，这样一来彼此便看不到对方的表情。

“不许说话！”结弦急促地说，声音都发着抖。

看着这样认真为难起来的结弦，Gordon不敢再没个正型的逗弄人家，他轻轻应一声，真的不再说话，只一上一下的用搂着结弦的那只手很缓很轻柔地抚着结弦手臂，帮他放松。  
男孩一动不动窝在Gordon怀里。

Gordon脸颊贴着结弦头发，鼻息间满是熟悉的似巧克力又带着点柠檬味的香甜气息。他微微侧一侧角度，躲开结弦头顶翘起的一簇头发。

男孩的头发看上去柔软，其实发质偏硬，加上他平时睡姿十分任性，所以每天早上起来总要为乱翘的头毛烦恼一番，早上不洗头是出不了门的。  
在商演的时候，有好几次结弦回到酒店冲了澡倒头就睡，哪怕头发上还粘着发胶他也不洗头。Gordon看不下去，调侃他说，这岂不是要馊了？  
结弦满不在乎，理直气壮解释说，‘明天早上会洗的，虽然我爸妈头发都很茂密，可是这么好的基因也经不起我一天两次这么洗头啊！我要保护我自己！’

所以结弦就是这样，不出门绝对不洗头，就像今天，翘着一头乱发来给自己开门的男孩意外的可爱。  
而这么不修边幅的结弦，只会展露在最亲近的人面前。  
能够看到对方这么放松自在的一面真好。  
男孩时不时会蹦出一些天马行空的发言，把人逗笑，又总是精力旺盛，带动着身边的人也不禁跟着变得精神奕奕起来。  
总之和这么一个小话唠在一起，每时每刻都不会无聊。

Gordon原先认为自己是被母亲勒令过几天安分的生活才退而求其次的和结弦走近，而越是和男孩走近，Gordon越是发现自己分外享受起和他在一起的时光，这种即使什么都不做也无时无刻感到充实而满足的心境，是他过去从未在他人身上体会过的。  
结弦给他的感觉和别人不一样。和过去在他身边出现过的形形色色的人都不一样。  
至于究竟是哪里不同......

这时，怀里的男孩动了动，慢慢抬起头看着Gordon，两人无言对视了一会儿，结弦有些尴尬地闷声说，“我好了。”  
Gordon表情平静地“嗯”了声算是回复，可在结弦看来总觉得对方这么平静的表象下一定藏着坏心，静等着机会损他。

Gordon抬手用拇指轻轻拭去还粘在男孩睫毛上的一缕湿意，含笑说，“哭什么？这有什么好哭的？”

“不是哭！”男孩还很不好意思，说话瓮声瓮气地，“是生气。”

“哦。”Gordon笑微微地看着抿着唇的男孩，“那别气了。”

结弦虎着脸一动不动盯着Gordon，憋了一会儿终于嗫嚅道，“你...你不要告诉别人。”

Gordon闻言笑起来，“你干嘛把我想得那么糟糕？这种事情怎么可能随便和人说？”

结弦还来不及松一口气。果然又听到没好话的Gordon继续说，“我最多发个推。正文：我俱乐部的小后辈因为被挠痒痒...”

结弦被他气得一口气噎住，虽然知道他是在开玩笑，可当下也被欺负得不知如何是好了。只好气鼓鼓地瞪着Gordon，过一会儿实在是委屈极了，可是又对这个肆意欺负自己的前辈束手无策，只好慢慢皱起眉毛鼻子呜呜咽咽地表达不满，皱着个脸发出奶狗撒娇的那种含糊不清的呜呜声。

Gordon被他的这个委屈样逗得发笑，又觉得男孩这个想讨饶又不甘心的模样简直可爱极了，当下一时兴起，两手巴上结弦的脸颊就想去亲吻男孩额头。被整了好几次的结弦早已是惊弓之鸟，眼看头脸又被Gordon禁锢在掌心间便下意识地挣扎起来。  
这边Gordon已经亲了上来，结弦一犟，这个原本应该落在额头上的吻便失了准心，不知怎么就正正好好亲在男孩粉嘟嘟的嘴唇上。

猝不及防间被亲上嘴唇的结弦呼吸都为之一凝，反倒瞬间老实了，一动不动地僵在那里。

这算不上是亲吻的触碰稍纵即逝，Gordon缓缓退开。  
就这么糊里糊涂‘接了个吻’的两人均是一脸怔仲，愣在那里傻傻对视。

结弦脸上是满满的茫然失措，就这么怔怔看着Gordon。

Gordon原先是想笑的，可不知为何一对上结弦无措而慌乱的眼神便也跟着乱了思绪，头脑变得有些茫然，怎么也笑不出来了。

两人的距离贴得颇近，近到结弦每一次呼吸都可以触到Gordon脸上，被欺负狠了的男孩不知是羞的还是怎么的，脸色红扑扑的，因为刚刚落过泪又闭着眼睛休息了会儿，原本秀气的丹凤眼一时之间成了双眼皮，这使得男孩上翘的眼尾由原先的俏皮可爱悄然带上一丝妩媚，整张脸庞明明还稚气未脱，却一瞬间添上了几分明晃晃的色气，Gordon看着看着恍惚间感到心里一阵过电似的酥酥麻麻。他的视线就这么定在刚刚亲吻过的漂亮饱满的嘴唇上再也移不开了。带着自然粉色的肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，很柔软很好亲，没有唇彩唇膏那样黏糊糊的触感，不一样，却意外的美妙......  
Gordon只觉得心痒难耐，有什么念头正在蠢蠢欲动，渐渐变得按捺不住，他鬼使神差地慢慢凑过去。

结弦比Gordon还要丢魂落魄，看着Gordon缓缓凑过来的脸只觉得心跳如鼓，头脑发胀到完全没办法思考。

没想到这时Gordon却忽然停住了，对着他很轻很快地说了句什么。  
结弦只感到头涨涨的，耳朵也闷闷的，完全没听清对方在说什么，只傻愣愣地睁大眼睛发了个单音节，“嗯”。

Gordon没再说话，而是手忙脚乱地把结弦拉着坐起来，再探身从结弦身后的矮桌上放着的维尼纸巾盒里抽了好几张纸巾出来。  
等这些纸巾都被Gordon送到他鼻子底下压在他人中位置的时候，结弦才反应过来原来是自己流鼻血了。

Gordon给他擦着擦着倒有些慌了，语气忧心地，“没事吧？怎么会流这么多血？”

结弦感到脸已经差不多丢尽了，反倒淡定下来，他垂手坐在那里，微微仰着脸任Gordon给他擦。边闷声说，“没事的，我昨天和今天都吃了巧克力。”  
这一点其实是瞎说的，不过结弦却真的一点也不担心自己流鼻血这件事，他一激动就经常会流鼻血，这没什么。刚刚只是有些激动过头了......虽然他还没搞明白自己究竟激动个什么劲。

“头低下，当心呛到。”Gordon手掌压着男孩后脑勺，让他额头抵到自己肩膀上靠着，“自己用手压住鼻翼。”  
“哦。”  
结弦一个指令一个动作的照做。

Gordon再握着结弦的手，高高举起他流血的鼻孔反方向的那只手。听说这样可以帮助止血，他也是抱着试试看的心情。

结弦想想自己低着头，捏着鼻子，再被Gordon举起一只手的样子，不禁笑起来，“这样好傻的。”  
Gordon也笑了笑，摸摸他后脑勺说，“谁说不是呢。”

“再过五分钟就差不多了。到时候去洗个脸，都成花猫了。”  
“嗯。我成平藏啦。”  
Gordon笑了笑，凶他，“闭嘴，休息！”  
“......哦。”

两人静静依偎在一起。

这一个下午，再没人提起过那个阴差阳错的吻。


	23. Chapter 23

Gordon撩开结弦的额发，男孩眼神闪躲了一下后再次看向Gordon，这一次他不再避让Gordon直视他的视线，然而微颤的睫毛依旧暴露了他此刻忐忑的心情。  
Gordon没有再给这暧昧的氛围继续发酵的空隙，他单手压着男孩的后脑勺，低头重重吻在结弦的嘴唇上，男孩下意识地微微挣动了一下，Gordon收紧圈着男孩后背的手臂，把人更用力地往怀里压了压，结弦从鼻间发出轻微的哼鸣声，却不再挣扎，老实地偎在Gordon怀里。

Gordon探出舌尖，温柔地抵在结弦的齿间，结弦立刻配合地打开牙关，Gordon的舌尖直接伸入男孩温暖湿润的口腔里。  
舌尖相触的瞬间，Gordon只觉得胸口一阵酥酥麻麻的悸动，理智什么的全然远去，他缠住男孩羞涩地往回缩的舌尖用力地吸吮，变换着花样地和男孩接吻。  
他一遍又一遍地反复深吻着怀里的男孩，湿热而深入的亲吻中，Gordon感到满足的同时不断有一个想法，他怎么会等到现在才做这件事？  
而且接吻根本不够，远远不够，他想要得到更多......  
他想要彻底得到这个人......

有什么声音由远及近，渐渐清晰，打断了Gordon的思绪，非常熟悉的曲子......  
是自己的手机铃声。  
Gordon骤然睁开眼睛，他愣了一会儿，才拿过床头柜上的手机接听了电话。  
［还在睡吗？］电话中传来本该在他怀里喘息呻吟的男孩的清亮的嗓音，［要迟到了哦！］  
［嗯......］Gordon嗓子沙哑，一时还不怎么发得出声音，他清了清喉咙才说，［今天你自己去聚乐部是吗？］  
［对的！我已经要出门了，等下就不方便打电话了。你别挂了电话再睡着了哦。］  
Gordon无声地苦笑了一下，应他，［知道了。今天加油，等下聚乐部见。］  
男孩在电话那端‘嘿嘿’笑了笑，Gordon透过传来的笑声仿佛就能看到男孩精神奕奕笑者的可爱模样。

两人道了再见，Gordon握着手机闭眼趴在床上，脑海里渐渐自动回放起刚刚的梦境。  
他趴在那里足足有十分钟，才终于翻了个身望着天花板，他忽然想到威廉前阵子的那句——我看你也直不了几天了。  
Gordon苦笑着搓了搓脸。感到这次事情麻烦了。

＊＊  
休息室里结弦穿着冰鞋坐在沙发上，两条腿伸得直直的，手上拿着一盒开了封的利乐包装的牛奶却没有喝。他微微猫着背两眼发直地盯着自己无意识中左摇右晃的脚看。  
Gordon刚进门，依在门边看了他一会儿，看男孩一个劲儿地发着呆没有要回神的意思，Gordon慢慢走过去，自然而然地伸手揉了揉男孩的头发，再在他身边坐下，“鞋子不会坏是不是？”  
结弦木愣愣地转头看向Gordon。  
Gordon边换冰鞋边说，“发什么呆，快出去了，冰场边摄像机都架好了，就等着你这个大明星闪耀登场了。”  
日本nhk要给结弦拍一部海外生活的纪录片，为期三天的跟拍，今天是第一天，这是在很久之前就定好的日程，结弦本来很是期待，前几天还兴冲冲地跟Gordon说了好久，让Gordon这三天不用接送他，因为有跟拍，他要自己做轨道交通往返什么的。  
可是今天看他却是一副无精打采，不怎么起劲的样子。  
“怎么了？怯场？”

结弦摇摇头，抬手把喝了一半的牛奶咕噜咕噜的一口气喝完，然后舒爽地叹了口气，把空纸盒随手往Gordon手里一拍，悠悠说，“没有啊，我耍个大牌不可以吗？他们还想拍我换衣服呢......我进来透口气。还有十分钟。”

Gordon难得好脾气地把纸盒接过来拿在手上，又扬手用拇指轻轻把结弦喝得太急而沾在嘴角的奶漬抹去，忧心道，“这三天也够累人的。”  
结弦有些恍神，抬眼看着Gordon，两人视线终于对上，一时都不知道要说什么。

结弦忽然歪了歪脑袋，像听不懂人类说话的小奶狗那样。然后他噘着嘴，带些抱怨的口吻说，“我昨晚没睡好。”  
Gordon以为他要说昨天两个人意外中碰着的那个吻，脑海里又忽然掠过早上梦境里的片段，那个梦真实到让Gordon一想起便止不住的心慌意乱。

Gordon正下意识地闪避着对方的目光，又听结弦接着说，“你看我的黑眼圈，丑！”

Gordon听他这么说，心里稍稍安定下来一些，同时忍不住轻笑出声，逗他说，“没有黑眼圈就不丑了吗？”  
结弦不以为然地皱皱鼻子，小声抗议，“我麻麻说我可好看了。”  
Gordon摇摇头，叹气说，“可怜天下父母心。”  
结弦笑着拍一拍Gordon捏着牛奶盒的手，故作生气地说，“打你。”  
Gordon看他打在自己手上不轻不重的手，笑着说，“你看，你就是老爱这么贱呼呼的招惹我，昨天才会被我收拾，还想来是不是。”  
结弦抽回手，耸耸肩，再揉揉眼睛，又说了一遍，“我昨晚没睡好，好困。”  
“那今晚就早点睡。每天不到半夜不睡觉，还好意思说。你昨晚到底几点睡的？”Gordon看男孩是真的困倦得厉害，便忍不住数落他。

结弦两手撑着沙发，微微前倾，耸着肩膀盯着自己左右摇动的鞋尖，也不说话，默了半天才侧头看着Gordon，唇角含着笑，幼狐狸一般的眼睛微微弯着，不答反问道，“你昨晚睡好了吗？”  
Gordon蓦然觉得这么笑着的少年好看极了，他心中一跳，不自觉地几乎是仓皇地转开了视线。他低头苦笑了一下，为了自己颇为明显的欲盖弥彰的举止而感到伤脑筋。  
他心想，睡好了，可能就是睡得太好了，才会做那样的梦。接下去恐怕要有一阵子睡不好了。

Gordon心口不一地说，“好的很。一觉到天亮，被你电话吵醒。”

“哦......”男孩貌似有些失望，缓了缓才无精打采地应了声。

“出去吧。”过了一会儿，Gordon给他拉好衣领，“等下我来陪你，好好蹦几个给他们开开眼。”  
结弦歪着脑袋斜眼看他，“不要，你不要这么卖力，你要衬托我。”  
“嗯，你倒是不傻。”Gordon捏捏他后颈，催促道，“快去吧。人家真的说你耍大牌，你到时候可要哭了。”  
结弦点点头，边起身往外走边说，“我可不哭。我不做爱哭鬼很多年了。”

“对了，”Gordon又叫住他，“本周六威廉生日，每年他父亲的秘书都会给他大办特办一下，一起来吧？我到时候来接你。”  
结弦慢慢点头，“威廉前两天和我提过的，我还在想要给他送什么礼物呢。你陪我去买吗？”  
“千万别送礼物，我们说好只庆生不送礼，这个是立下规矩的，绝对不是客气。你送威廉礼物，他反而要不高兴了。”Gordon斩钉截铁地说。  
结弦低头想了想，然后说，“好......威廉让我别和观月老师说，也是因为不想他提前准备礼物吗？”  
Gordon愣了愣，只好顺水推舟地说，“应该吧，你别说出去，让威廉自己去说。”  
“嗯。”

＊＊

Gordon被那个梦弄得好几天都心神不宁，好在结弦这些天几乎都在应付那些日本媒体，两人基本没有过多的机会交流。不然Gordon很担心自己会露出破绽。

这几天Gordon一直睡不好，他还自发给自己每天加一课时的体能训练，为的是晚上能够睡得安稳一些。

这一天等吃了饭回到家也不过才7，8点的光景，Gordon坐在客厅沙发上，又不由自主地想到了那个梦，他无奈地闭了闭眼，反复告诫自己这不过是一个梦而已，赶紧忘记就好。可另一方面，他其实大约已经明白了些什么，可越是隐约觉出些什么，他越是不敢再深想下去。

［在哪？出来陪我喝一杯？］Gordon最终拨了威廉的电话。  
［陪客户。］那头传来威廉半死不活的声音。  
［现在都几点了？可以让你客户早点回去洗洗睡了。］  
［才八点半好吗？］  
Gordon看了看时间，［别啰嗦，甩了你客户过来陪我。］  
那边叹了口气，［要不你过来，我们马上要到我公司附近的那间lounge bar了，第二摊不知道要喝到几点。］  
［也好。］

Gordon挂了电话就出门了。等到了地方，看到威廉他们正在角落的多人卡座里，明显已经喝过了一轮，卡座够大，男男女女坐着八九个人也不显得挤。

平时Gordon可能会过去加入他们一起聊一聊，不过今天他实在是没什么兴致，只在远处朝威廉打了个手势，就独自坐到吧台去了。

“怎么不过来坐？今天对方公司有漂亮女生，可以介绍给你。”威廉过了一会儿才过来，在Gordon身边的高脚椅上坐下。  
grodon笑了。  
“干嘛？”威廉看Gordon笑的诡异，皱眉问道，“你不是正好欲求不满吗？”  
“欲求不满我找你？”Gordon转过头，上下打量了下威廉。  
“是啊，不是正要给你介绍你最喜欢的御姐款吗？”威廉朝那边卡座抬抬下巴。  
他今天穿着正装打着领带，梳了大背头，还带着副平光镜，看上去顿时成熟稳重起来，英气得很。

“真该让观月看看你这副斯文败类的模样。没准他倒是心动了。”Gordon单手托着下巴看着威廉，笑道。  
威廉低头看看自己，一点都不觉得Gordon的形容有什么不妥，只叹气道，“观月看过好几次了。没反应。”  
观月周休不固定，他很多时候在观月休息的时候翘班去他家玩。所以经常这幅行头见观月。

“哦。那说明观月不是外貌挂的。不是你的问题。”Gordon‘安慰’道。  
“谁说不是呢？他要是外貌挂的我不是早就所向披靡了嘛。”威廉无奈望天，灌了自己一口酒。  
Gordon吃吃暗笑。

“对了，这么急着找我出来什么事？”威廉问。

自从观月回来后，威廉就这么老实了下来，不再花天酒地，规矩到仿佛变了一个人。  
如果说Gordon的安分是母亲逼迫的，威廉的安分却是发自内心，心甘情愿的。只为了观月。  
Gordon看在眼里，渐渐明白威廉这次对观月恐怕是真心的了。

他很想问问威廉，喜欢一个人，为一个人死心塌地究竟是什么感觉。

可又想到威廉这么聪明，他若是一问，恐怕就等于不打自招了自己对结弦的心思。  
他和威廉的交情算是无话不谈，不过这件事，Gordon想来想去还是决定先不要告诉任何人。他需要自己花些心思慢慢去琢磨，好好去想明白。  
他平时玩起来没什么顾忌，任性的很，索性身边都是和他一样爱玩的人，也都玩得起的人。  
可是结弦却是截然不同的，他还是半大少年，单纯的彷若白纸，浑身散发着一种不容他人轻易染指的纯真感，Gordon身边没有这样类型的人。所以他一时迷惘了，进退间失了分寸，不懂应对了？  
更别说结弦还是男孩子，Gordon从来没有想到过自己有朝一日会对一个浑身孩子气的男孩产生那样的非分之想。

又或者，恐怕他真的是因为欲求不满太久了，才会......

“喂，回魂了。”威廉扬手在Gordon面前打了个响指。  
Gordon回过神，他掩饰地揉了揉鼻子，拿起水杯喝了口水。  
因为快比赛了，更因为某个小鬼的提醒，他最近自律得很，已经尽量不碰酒精饮料，所以今晚即便是在酒吧，也还是老老实实点了一杯汤力水来喝。

“今天观月来问我你最近是不是很忙。”Gordon想了想，还是换了个话题来说。  
威廉听了这句话，果然没心思再去追究他之前的不在状态，而是微微怔了怔，又急匆匆地问，“你怎么说？”  
“你猜？”Gordon故意吊他胃口。  
“喂！”威廉急了。  
Gordon笑着叹一口气，说，“我说你这两天忙得没日没夜的，也没怎么联系我。”

威廉皱起眉头，不满道，“为什么这么说？我明明......”  
Gordon哼笑一声，打断道，“难道要我实话实说？——没错，那小子就是在冷暴力你？”  
威廉不置可否，默默喝了口酒。  
“你是不知道，观月来问我的时候那副愁眉不展的模样。”Gordon话语间不免带着埋怨的意味。

威廉闻言却显得得意起来，他不露声色地收了笑，假装不怎么在意的口吻问道，“真的？”  
“真的！”Gordon仗义执言，“拜托你行行好，别再欺负老实人了。”

威廉不以为然，“我哪有欺负他。”他像是自言自语，又像是在问Gordon，“我就是搞不懂，我到底有什么地方不如那个狗屁学长了？”

[人家至少不会像你这样无缘无故地闹小孩子脾气。]   
Gordon在心里默念，这种话他当然不敢当着这个臭脾气的好友的面说出来，不过他依然衷心劝慰道，“做人还是要讲道理，如果你明确告诉观月那天是你生日还好说，你什么都不说，自己在这里生闷气，有意思吗？观月做的没错，凭什么人家要万事迁就你？以你为先，你又不是他男朋友。”

威廉望着杯子不说话。一脸郁闷和不甘心，过了一会儿赌气地说，“他居然不记得我生日。”

Gordon无奈摇了摇头，慢声慢气地说，“我也不记得你生日。你怎么不和我绝交？”

威廉气结地看向他，恨恨地说，“绝交！喝完这杯就绝交！”

Gordon笑了起来，拿起杯子和威廉的酒杯碰了碰，再喝了一口，“现在准备怎么收场？就真的这么和观月绝交了？”  
“怎么可能？”威廉笃定地说，“我等他回心转意。”  
“回心转意？”Gordon呼地笑了，“怎么个回心转意法？等你生日那天把自己洗干净扔你床上当生日礼物？”  
“喂。”威廉无力于Gordon曲解他说辞的本事，不过脑补了下Gordon的瞎说八道，竟觉得意外的称心，又不由自主地笑了。

“不是我说，观月在这方面比你还呆，他估计对你的心思一点谱也没有，甚至都没敢往那方面想。”Gordon继续泼冷水。

其实威廉也多少明白是这么回事，可回味了一下Gordon的话又不平反驳道，“我哪里呆了？”  
Gordon斜他一眼，冷哼道，“好，你不呆。你是情圣好了吧？情圣把自己搞成这样...”

威廉无言以对，过一会儿粗声粗气地说，“我只要他把那天无条件给我，剩下的事情再说。我和那个混蛋学长有这么难选吗？”

Gordon不说话了，用一种孺子不可教也的眼神看了威廉半天，心想自己刚刚的话算是白说了，他暗暗叹一口气，说，“那你等着吧，什么时候奇迹发生了记得通知我。”

威廉不说话了。

“直话直说不好吗？直接请观月来你的生日趴不就什么都解决了？你明说是生日，观月绝对会迁就你。”Gordon看不下去了，直言不讳地说。

威廉愣愣看了Gordon半天才说，用着不可思议的口吻，“那种乱七八糟的party我怎么可能把观月带去？本来那天我只是去露个脸而已，找观月也只是想他陪着我安安静静地过一天而已。不会把他带去生日趴。”

威廉的生日趴每年都是他父亲的秘书给他筹备的，基本上就是把威廉身边的同龄玩伴招呼过来包个场子聚一聚。鱼龙混杂的邀请名单，没什么深度，光图个热闹而已，威廉的父亲没时间更没心思陪儿子过生日，便次次用这种方式来表达父爱，以为场面越大就越能体现对儿子的关爱，威廉懒得和父亲纠结这些有的没的，对他来说，这就像是公司年会一样，例行公事的聚会，到时候露个脸吹个蛋糕，走个不得不去的过场，仅此而已。

“总之你和观月明说那天是你生日总没错，不然你也怪不得人家不把那天让出来给你。”Gordon总结道。  
威廉低着头不响，过一会儿才闷声说，“我不要他因为我生日才迁就我，我只想变成那个让他无条件迁就的人...这样的话，对我来说每天就都是生日了。”

Gordon闻言愣是说不出反驳的话了，只哑口无言地望着威廉，威廉也看向他，挑挑眉，示意他‘懂了吗？’  
Gordon二话不说，默默举起手臂撩起袖子示意威廉看他手臂上竖起的汗毛。  
威廉慢慢凑过去看个究竟的样子，突然出其不意地伸手就去拔Gordon手臂上的汗毛。  
“卧槽！”Gordon猛地收回手，猝不及防间还是被威廉抓脱几根，疼得Gordon止不住骂脏话。


	24. Chapter 24

周五午休的时候，观月连午饭都没心思去吃了，他心不在焉地端坐在自己办公室里，望着桌面上的手机发呆。

威廉彻底失去了联系。既不来聚乐部了，也没有再在社交软件上出现过。  
平时威廉维持着至少两三天一次的频率出现在聚乐部不说，就算没空过来，每天在line上转给观月的冷笑话少说也有5，6条。没话找话的闲聊也不下十几条。而这几天威廉却像是消失了一样。

观月在威廉摔门而去的那天晚上就给他发过消息，虽然是一些无关紧要的话，可放在平时威廉是必然会速回的。然而如今已经过去近一星期的时间了，威廉那边依然安静到不行。  
更别说，间中观月还断断续续发过他好几次消息。虽然都避重就轻地没再提起让威廉不高兴的症结，只是扯一些无关痛痒的话题，不过却始终没有得到威廉的任何回复。

这是赤裸裸的冷暴力了。  
观月无可奈何。

随着时间越来越临近周六，观月便越发惴惴不安起来。他忽然觉得如果就这么不采取任何行动，默默按照原计划度过这个周末的话，威廉会不会就真的再也不理他了？

所以今天早上，观月再一次发消息问威廉周日有没有空，想要去的那间餐厅的名字是什么，他想要提前去预约。

可是已经过去了一个上午，威廉那边依旧没有回复。  
观月呆呆地望着自己的手机，眼看午休就快要结束了，他终于鼓起勇气，拨打了威廉的电话。

［喂？］电话很快就被接起，彼端传来威廉低沉的嗓音，没有起伏的语调，听不出情绪。  
观月愣了愣才仓促地回道：［威廉，是我。］  
［恩。］那边淡淡地应了声，便不再说话。  
电话两端一时安静下来。

［那个...威廉。］虽然之前在心里演练过数遍说辞，可是面对威廉比预期中还要冷淡的反应，观月不免有些慌神，他想了想才勉强开口说，［我想问你那家餐厅的名字...我去预约一下周日的位置好不好？］  
说完了观月就静等着，可是对面持续的安静着。

［威廉？］观月等得心焦，便忍不住催促。  
可是电话那头的威廉依旧不说话。  
观月只好翻来覆去语带恳求地说，［就本周日好不好？我已经和别的教练换课了，或者你接下去什么时间有空？我都可以和别的教练商量着换时间的......那间餐厅叫什么？我去定位置吧...］  
那头忽然传来一声很轻的笑，观月猛地停下来。

［我只有明天有空。］威廉总算开口了，［之后会一直很忙。］  
虽然威廉语调分外的平静，可是不知为何，观月就是能感觉得出他语气中隐隐的怒意。

［可是...... ]  
［有什么好可是的？］威廉更冷地说，［可是明天你要去看演唱会是吗？这件事我已经知道了......还有事吗？没事的话我要挂了。］

观月呐呐的说不出话。  
而威廉纵然说了决绝的话，却始终没有挂断电话。  
电话间安静的只剩下两人浅浅的呼气声。

［老师。］过了一会儿，威廉忽然开口叫了他一声。  
［恩？］观月急忙应他。  
［我......］

观月感觉到威廉的犹豫不决，他刚想追问，却听到电话那端有人在叫威廉的名字，威廉应了一声，接着口气无奈地对观月说，［那先这样吧，我还有事。］  
说完不等观月回答便先行切断了电话。

观月望着退回通话记录界面的手机，感到胸口闷闷的，觉得比没打这通电话前还要心神不宁，他缓缓叹了口气，把手机放回桌面上。

******

一转眼就到了周六，这一天下午Gordon有个访谈节目的录影要参加，因为过程不是太顺利，结束的时间比他预计的要晚，等回去换了衣服再接上结弦赶到Party所在的会场时，已经过了晚上八点。

“吃过晚饭了？”Gordon和结弦并肩走进去，他低头问身边的男孩。  
结弦点点头，“我五点就吃好了。然后不是还要洗头嘛。”  
Gordon看他此时柔顺服帖的头发，笑道，“你是不到最后关头不肯洗是不是？威廉又害你人生多洗一次头。”  
“就是的！”结弦也跟着笑起来。

结弦今天特意打扮了一下，总算不再是终年运动服的装束，而是换了款式乖巧的圆领毛衣，露出里面搭配着颜色的衬衣衣领，这一套搭配使他看上去学生气十足，如果不是下半身配着意外合身的窄脚牛仔裤和板鞋，Gordon会以为他穿的是学校制服。  
男孩平时很少穿牛仔裤，而今天这条裤子不知是因为版型极好，还是穿它的人确实条件够好。穿在结弦身上，仿佛就是为他度身定制的一样，显得他两条腿又直又长，臀部浑圆挺翘。  
这一套搭配把结弦比例极佳的身材优势尽显了出来。  
同时浅蓝色的毛衣衬得男孩肤色嫩白，而且他头发很久没有修剪过，虽然有些长了，但发型还是很好，头发柔柔顺顺的贴着脸颊，把原本就小巧的巴掌脸衬得更为精致，看上去甚至有些过分秀气了。

Gordon打量了他一会儿，忍不住关照道，“不要吃不认识的人给你的食物和饮料，知道吗？”  
虽然Gordon决定一整晚都会陪在小鬼身边，可是他依然不甚放心的嘱咐起来。  
他对于威廉和自己身边那群没什么“节操”的朋友实在是不怎么放心。

“为什么？”结弦比gordon要矮近半个头，此时他侧过头，微微歪着脑袋看着gordon。

Gordon被他问得哑然。也觉得自己过于敏感而草木皆兵了。他想了想说，“万一是含酒的饮品呢？”

 

结弦想了想，眯着眼睛说，“没事，我又不傻。我会嗅一嗅再喝的。”  
Gordon心想，你可不就是傻嘛。  
他决定吓唬吓唬男孩，“你看上去太乖了。无知少年的样子。里面不少人好这一口。随便乱喝东西被人家骗了卖掉！”  
“哎？！”结弦明显愣了愣。  
又皱着脸大惊小怪地叫一声，才说，“什么叫看上去乖，我是真的很乖啊！”  
Gordon深呼吸，“这个重点对吗？！你看看你自己，是不是羊入虎口？”  
结弦闻言愣了愣，懵懂地低下头看了看自己，然后抬起头，对着Gordon郑重点了点头，大言不惭地说，“也是呢！我这么好看！不过他们不知道，其实我才是老虎啊！”  
“说你胖你就喘！”Gordon笑了，伸手去掐男孩脸颊，“你再和我绕！”  
结弦“嘿嘿”笑着，蹦跳着避开。

今年的生日趴和去年一样，依然定在威廉公司附近的这家lounge bar里。Gordon在这里也算是老主顾，对于布局已经了若指掌，在进去之后稍微和几个到了的人打过招呼后，就带着结弦直奔里面较为隐蔽而安静的卡座。

Gordon其实有些后悔带结弦来这么个聚会，就像威廉说的，他不会带观月来，这样的Party邀请名单太过纷杂，而且主办的人仿佛是担心大家不够尽兴，不收礼不说，每次都提供上好的酒水和食物，还请了名气不小的dj歌手来控场和表演。  
一次两次后，威廉的这个生日趴也算是名声在外了，朋友圈子里的人都把它当作是一年一度的“嘉年华”那么地盼着，每年的这个时候都准备好好地疯上一场才算完。

而且这次每位邀请者还有最多三个附加的邀请名额，所以到后来，邀请的人员水准便越来越不能掌控。

过去Gordon是抱着来玩闹的心情，自然是怎么热闹怎么痛快。可是今天他带着结弦，再想想过去那些闹成一团的人和事，不免就觉得头痛了，有种带着小孩来到声色场所的罪恶感，他越想越觉得坐立难安起来。

“威廉呢？要和他去说生日快乐的。”结弦坐下后便开始东张西望，他只觉得人多热闹，丝毫没感觉有什么不对，也没发现身边Gordon的不自在。  
“他应该在哪里被人灌酒吧，等下看到他再说，不着急。”Gordon又想着既来之则安之，等下尽早让威廉切了蛋糕，也就可以早些抽身了。

“我去拿点东西吃，你要吃什么吗？”Gordon从午饭后就没时间吃东西，这会儿已经饿到不行。  
结弦摇摇头，说，“喝的好啦，但是不要太甜的。”  
Gordon应了一声，离开了。

他想着速去速回，可是奈何不了一路上被几个朋友抓住说话，相熟的都给他快速搪塞了过去，可最麻烦的是那些半熟面孔，不熟却又有那么点交情，Gordon不好意思敷衍得太过明显，只好半推半就地聊了会儿。一抬眼又正巧看见不远处的卡座间，威廉正被一群人围着哄酒，Gordon和人说几句话的功夫里，已经眼睁睁地看着他被灌了五，六杯龙舌兰。  
Gordon看不下去了，正好找了这个借口脱身走了过去。

“现在就把人灌倒是不是有些太早了？”Gordon边说边把威廉正要仰头一饮而尽的那杯酒夺过来。

“哎哟！你又来了喏Gordon！每次都搞得像是我们存心要欺负威廉一样。”当坐的一位年龄稍长，和他们颇熟的女生抱怨起来，“今天可是他自己要喝的哦，我们明明在玩数数游戏，惩罚的时候才喝酒，可每次轮到威廉，他就不由分说喝一杯，游戏都快玩不下去了啦！”

威廉沉着脸，也不理他们，抢过Gordon手上的酒杯就一口闷了。  
Gordon目瞪口呆看着他。  
“看！相信了吧？”那个名叫Qearl的女生指着闷头喝酒的威廉说。

Gordon无奈地叹了口气，把威廉捏在手上的杯子拿过来，扔到桌面上，再拽着神智已经不怎么清楚的威廉往出走，边皮笑肉不笑地指指他们说，“少说，大家又不是第一天认识，你们难道还是什么好人了？”  
“切～！”在坐的众人连声轰他。  
“我扶他去休息会儿，看在人家今天是寿星的份上，你们先收敛点，存着力气晚点再蹂躏他，okay？”Gordon接着说。  
众人又是齐声的，“切～”

Gordon把威廉扶到lounge bar后面的小包间里，今天酒吧全包场，但仅仅只是借个场地，餐饮和服务部分全是外包的，可能大厅场地已经够用，根据以往的经验，后面的小包间悉数被上了锁，怕环境太隐秘，会有人在里面“乱搞”。Gordon找到lounge bar的值班负责人要了包间钥匙，让半醉的威廉到里面休息。

“不如现在就去切了蛋糕，我送你回去休息？”Gordon看威廉的模样，不用猜也知道是观月那边没有着落。  
威廉不说话，睁着眼睛，安静躺在沙发上。  
Gordon给威廉盖上问酒吧的人借来的毛毯，再把一杯温水放到茶几上嘱咐他喝。  
Gordon心里记挂着一个人在外面的结弦，看威廉安安静静却醉的不轻的样子，估计一时半刻也走不了，于是说，“你先在这睡一会儿？我等下进来叫你。”

“观月还是和乔去看演唱会了......”威廉含糊不清地说了句。  
Gordon顿住往外走的步伐，认命地仰天做了个深呼吸，走回去坐到侧躺着的威廉身边，低头看着他。

“让你不要盲目自信，你不服，现在舒坦了？早点和观月说清楚是生日多好？”不是Gordon要落井下石地数落威廉。他之前已经好说歹说地让威廉不要这么任性，可是他偏不听，非等到最后一刻才在这里上演追悔莫及的戏码。Gordon看他这幅要死不活的样子，不禁有些窝火。

威廉闻言没有反驳，只是看了他一眼，不知道是因为烈酒还是心情所致，双眼通红，还隐隐含着泪。  
威廉要强得很，要是今天Gordon真把他给惹哭了，哪怕一半是因为醉酒，Gordon也不敢想象威廉酒醒后会怎么追究他。

“我昨天差点就和观月说生日的事了。”威廉忽然说了这么句，便停了下来。  
Gordon看威廉闭着眼睛，久久没再说话，便追问道，“然后呢？”  
威廉侧身躺着，半睁开眼睛，说，“可我突然很害怕......怕他就算知道了，也不过就用一句生日快乐或者一份礼物来打发我。该陪乔还是陪乔。”

说完威廉慢慢长出了一口气。

Gordon从没想过威廉会有这么一层想法，一时不知道应该怎么安慰他才好。  
威廉忽然自嘲般地笑了笑，又再度闭上眼睛，带些怨恨的语气低喃，“过生日真他妈没意思。”

Gordon于心不忍，虽然是自作孽，可是威廉的样子也确实很作孽。于是放缓了语气对威廉说，“要不我现在帮你打个电话给观月？让他等下过来？”

威廉闭着眼睛，像是在思考，过了有一会儿，才终于自暴自弃地说，“不要。随便了......反正已经这样了。”  
“已经怎样了？我觉得根本就是你想太多，观月那么好的脾气，你和他好好说清楚，他绝对会迁就你。”Gordon想了想也明白现在计较之前的事已经于事无补，只好改口说，“算了，过生日确实不是什么大不了的事，过了就过了。今天早点回去，好好睡一觉，明天再找观月好好沟通一下，以后日子还长着呢。”  
“嗯。”威廉闷闷地应一声，又说，“我头痛，睡一下，你等下来叫我。”接着便闭着眼睛不再说话。

其实威廉始终没有改变过孤独的性格，越是热闹的场合，他便越安静。  
而在今天这个需要热闹的日子里，那个可以让他温暖微笑起来的人却终究没有陪在他身边。  
Gordon知道威廉肯定非常难过，观月这一次最终没能像威廉希望的那样无条件的迁就他。  
又让威廉的单恋多了几分失落。

Gordon稍稍坐了会儿才起身出去，一出门他便拨了观月的手机，他还没想好怎么说，可看威廉那副模样，这个电话Gordon觉得不得不打。

可惜打了两次观月都没有接。  
等放下电话的时候，Gordon也倒是冷静了下来，想来这两人的事其实并没有他置喙的余地。他也是关心则乱了。  
于是他又给观月发了消息，说明刚刚只是误拨了电话。

Gordon把手机收进口袋，缓缓叹了口气，终究因为自己的无能为力而感到失落。他慢慢沿着无人的走廊往回走，直到想到另一头的结弦，兀自低落的情绪才有了些好转。

Gordon看了看手表，发现不知不觉已经过了快半小时，惊觉居然把男孩一个人扔在这种龙蛇混杂的地方这么久，Gordon连食物都顾不及拿，先快步往来时的卡座走去。

他隐隐有不好的预感。

等远远看到结弦，Gordon发现自己的第六感果然灵验，真是怕什么来什么。

结弦在和一个人聊天，而那个人不是别人，正是Gordon最为厌恶的Duke。

真到了跟前，Gordon反倒不急了，他站在背光处看了他们一会儿，只觉得Duke笑得一脸淫邪，望着结弦的眼神怎么看怎么猥琐。  
结弦手上拿着杯色彩绚丽的饮料，不知道是什么，Gordon担心会是某种鸡尾酒，看杯面还很满，不知道他喝过没有。

Gordon了解结弦。男孩见到陌生人的时候通常都很友好，没什么戒心，越是对不熟悉的人便越是礼仪十足。  
所以此刻两人有说有笑的，结弦正比手画脚地和对方说着话，不知道在聊什么。

Gordon慢吞吞走过去，Duke和结弦说话间，看到Gordon在桌子边站定，明显愣了愣。

Gordon面无表情看着他，Duke一下子不自在起来，笑容僵在脸上，又很仓促地补上一个笑，“Gordon，好久不见，最近都没看你出来玩嘛。”  
“忙。”Gordon也笑，只是熟悉他的人应该可以感觉的出他此刻笑得是多么敷衍，眼神又是多么冰冷。

可惜Duke显然不了解他，Gordon平时从不拿正眼瞧他，Duke只以为是两人之间气场不和。此刻他看到Gordon回以微笑，便开始老三老四地和他套起近乎，“哎，你见过yuzu吗？你们一个项目的，应该认识吧？”  
说着他还对着闻言笑起来的结弦暧昧不清的眨眨眼。  
Gordon听他这么说，起初只觉得可笑，可看他对着结弦眨眼，Gordon火气立马上来了。他看不起Duke不是因为这人平时玩得开，也不是因为他男女通吃荤素不忌，而是因为他那种不入流的玩法，看上的就想尽一切办法的要吃到嘴。之前Gordon提醒结弦不要乱喝陌生人给的饮料，十有八九都是为了防这个人。没想到今天他还真的来了，他应该是谁的plus one，威廉比他更早就已经把这个人剔除在朋友名单外了。  
而且估计是因为今天的宾客都多少知道些他的秉性，没过多搭理他，这个混蛋才好巧不巧地摸到了结弦这张生面孔上。  
光是看他有胆显露出对结弦的觊觎之心，Gordon都觉得不能忍耐，恨不得一拳上去把他脸上的淫邪表情揍平整。

“不是说了不要喝别人给的饮料？”Gordon没有理睬Duke，而是直接把结弦手里拿着的饮料拿过来，用日语问他，“别告诉我你喝过了。”  
Gordon平时当着外人的面会和结弦说英文，一方面是为了给男孩练习听力，另一方面也是为了对其他人表示尊重。可是对这个Duke他不屑去顾及这么多。

“这个是服务生给我的，不过好像有酒。我没喝。”结弦老老实实地说，又小声抱怨起来，“你去好久！”

“哦！原来你们认识啊！我就说嘛！”Duke略显僵硬地说，有些尴尬地笑起来。

Gordon转过头冷漠地盯了他半晌，才一勾嘴角哼笑着说，“何止认识。”  
说着Gordon手搭上结弦肩膀，把人往身边压了压，结弦被Gordon大力一压肩膀，没有准备下，“哎哟”一下，上半身就扑倒在了Gordon大腿上，他傻乎乎地撑起身子坐好，莫名其妙地抬头看了看Gordon，“做什么？”  
Gordon伸手刮他鼻子一下，语气宠溺地，“你才做什么，一拨就倒。没有骨头吗？坐过来点，你看那谁被你挤得都没地方坐了。”  
Gordon说着拽着男孩手臂，把他让到了另一边，和Duke隔开得远远的。

Duke错愕地看着两人无意间表现出的亲昵举止，Gordon刻意狠狠瞥他一眼，眼里的警告之色不言而喻。  
Duke立刻做贼心虚地错开了视线。

“Gordon！抓到你了，来玩truth or dare！”Qearl带着刚刚那一桌子人追了过来。

Gordon选的位置正处在最深处的一个死角，虽然够宽敞，是安静说话的好地方，可是在热闹的派对中本应不受欢迎，Gordon让到这里来，没想到还是给他们逮到。

“不玩！什么年代了还玩这个，你们去玩吧！”Gordon推三阻四不是没有来由，他们这堆人平时玩起这个游戏，问的问题和做的惩罚都是毫无人性，黄暴的没有下限的。如今结弦坐在一边，Gordon怎么可能和他们玩这种游戏。

“这可由不得你，休想逃我告诉你，要不你把威廉还给我们啊！今天你只能救一个，你自己还是威廉，你看着办吧！”Qearl是他们这群中最不让人省心的，以前还有一些少女的青涩气质，自从恋爱失败几次后，便脱胎换骨般的泼辣了起来。Gordon自认不太搞得定她。

“那好吧。”Gordon答应的干脆，又说，“我先去拿点东西吃，还没吃晚饭，饿死了，你们先玩起来。”说着他就拽起结弦胳膊就想找机会脱身。  
“等等。” Qearl指住正要起身的Gordon，又指指结弦说，“莫非这个就是传说中的那个师弟？”  
Gordon失笑，“什么传说中的师弟？”

“就是‘不行，今天我要陪师弟去买训练服。’的那个师弟。”这时，人群中的友人A插嘴说。

“还有，‘今晚没空，我要去师弟家吃饭。’的那个师弟。”友人B接着补充道。  
“‘改天再说，我要去给师弟补习英语。’的那个师弟！”友人C.D.E.F....一个个的按捺不住跳出来一一罗列Gordon的‘罪状’。

最近这群约不到Gordon的人显然都有着不满，原以为‘师弟’只不过是Gordon交了哪个中意的女朋友而搬出来的借口，没想到还真有其人。大家今天终于见到了本尊，自然不肯轻易放过这两人。

“Gordon的师弟小朋友，你叫什么名字呀？”Qearl干脆直接提问结弦。

结弦被这群纷纷把视线转到他身上的人们虎视眈眈的目光看得渐渐不自在起来，听到有人问他，便条件反射地站起来，想要鞠个躬再做自我介绍。  
可刚站起来就被Gordon抓着手腕一扯，又跌坐在Gordon身边。  
Gordon知道结弦又要用他那套周正的礼仪来应对这些人，所以才急忙阻止他，他才不要让男孩平白无故地给这些人鞠躬敬礼的。

“你们叫他羽生吧。”Gordon淡笑着敷衍，“好了，认也认识了，我们先去拿点吃的。你们玩吧。”

“不行！你走可以，把你小师弟留下，或者让你师弟给你去拿，想两个一起溜？没门！”都是一起玩到现在的狐朋狗友，怎么可能不了解Gordon的心思，早就把他看得透透的了。

“好，玩就玩吧，不过他不玩。”Gordon知道今天自己是没法脱身了，只能退而求其次的保结弦。  
“不玩怎么行？”Qearl得寸进尺起来，“以前是威廉，现在又是这个师弟，我说Gordon你怎么回事啊？也没看你正经护过你的哪个女朋友，这闲心操得明显不是地方嘛！”

“就是就是！”围观的群众纷纷附和。

Gordon无语苦笑，“人家是老实巴交的小孩好吗？你们看看自己这幅张牙舞爪的样子。是要吓死谁？”

“羽生，你自己说嘛，要不要玩？大家一起玩才有趣嘛！”Qearl干脆直接去问结弦的意见。  
结弦看向Gordon，对于他们的对话还有些懵懂。  
Gordon看着表情有些空白的望着他的男孩，笑着说，“要玩吗？真心话大冒险，挺无聊的，不玩也没关系。”  
“玩啊。他们好像是要我玩吧？”结弦小声对Gordon说，又笑了笑，才转过头对着Qearl扬声说，“玩的。”  
“痛快！”Qearl对着结弦竖起拇指。  
Gordon急急补充，“不过他不喝酒，要是输了，我待他受罚。”

Qearl 比了个ok的手势，开始招呼身边的人把旁边的桌子和沙发搬过来，拼成一个大圆。

“输了要受罚的吗？”状况外的结弦转头小声问Gordon。  
Gordon岔开话题说，“去帮我拿些吃的来？给自己也拿杯喝的。”  
“好。”结弦乖乖起身去餐食区取食物。  
Gordon看他走远了才扬声说，“等下真心话问题不许黄暴啊，最好不要提sex相关的问题。”  
立刻有人不服道，“靠，不提sex相关问题，难道要问‘你偶像是谁？平时喜欢听什么音乐’这种？？”

Gordon耸耸肩，“有何不可？这个游戏大家玩了这么久，问来问去还不就那么几个变态问题，换换花样了解一下精神层面的东西不好吗？”  
“我呸！”男生们异口同声。  
而大多数在坐的女生还算显得比较矜持娇羞，对这个提议保持不置可否的态度。

结弦回来了，人多，坐的挤挤的，Gordon依然故意把他让到得以避开Duke的那边。

接着游戏开始了。  
因为结弦的英文不是太好，所以Gordon坚持把原来数数的游戏改为直接抽纸牌决胜负，虽然比原先无聊一点，可好歹胜算要稳定一些。

Gordon和结弦两人运气均不错，玩了好几轮都没有抽到过鬼牌，他们也落得清闲，Gordon只顾埋头吃饭，结弦之前没有玩过这类游戏，便像个好奇宝宝一样，始终面带微笑地睁大眼睛全程观望。  
看到别人做大冒险时还笑得很开心。

刚开始的几轮因为都是抽到的女孩子，大家问的问题给的冒险题都还算客气规矩。  
可不知玩过几轮，终于碰到了两个男生交手的一局，这两个男生又正好是这一波里平时玩起来最没皮没脸的。Gordon在吃饭没注意是这两人交接问题，等猝不及防间听到一方问出的问题时，刚刚吃进嘴里的一口色拉差点跑偏进气管里。  
他边咳边骂了句脏话，勉强咽下食物，跟着措手不及地把结弦圈到怀里捂住他耳朵。  
男孩其实没怎么听明白那个问题，倒是被Gordon突如其来的动作吓了一跳。

Gordon边捂着结弦耳朵，边瞪着那两人，凶神恶煞地说，“想死？！说了不准问这种恶心问题！”

“哪里恶心了？”站着的两人结弦都见过，之前Gordon装病那次在Gordon家有过一面之缘。其中要答题的那个正是那天帮结弦开门的大个子。  
“不许回答，换大冒险！”Gordon不管三七二十一的下起死命令。

“卧槽，至于吗？你师弟看着小，年龄也不小了吧？老子十六七的时候可早就出师了，你就别瞎操心了。让他乘早学着点！”大个子恬不知耻地据理力争。

“我看你果然是想死！”Gordon说完这句话就放开结弦，直接踩上宽大的木质茶几准备跨过去收拾对方。

大家看热闹不嫌事大，纷纷大笑起来，还有鼓掌叫好的。

大个子素日了解Gordon的脾气，看到Gordon这个架势顿时也慌了，匆忙摆手讨饶让他别过来，大声嚷嚷着说，“我随便说说的，大冒险！换大冒险！”  
Gordon至此总算止住动作，只威胁似的指指他。

“你好凶哦。”等Gordon再坐回结弦身边时，结弦小小声对他说。  
Gordon对上男孩，马上换上副没脾气的微笑模样，“对付欺软怕硬的人就得这样。”

结弦拿起Gordon的杯子喝了一口饮料，他刚刚因为一次拿不了这么多东西，只帮Gordon拿了吃的和饮料，自己反倒什么都没拿。

“好难喝呀。”结弦被这杯不知是什么名堂的又酸又涩的饮料弄得吐了吐舌头，“这不会是酒吧？”  
Gordon把结弦手上的杯子接过来尝了一口，笑着说，“没有酒，不过这里面有你的老本家，柚子。”  
结弦摇摇头，皱着眉头深表怀疑，“不可能，柚子才没那么难吃。”  
Gordon把饮料放回桌面，又问他，“想喝什么？我去拿。”  
“牛奶。”结弦眼巴巴说。  
Gordon低头笑了下。  
“我出去下。”Gordon扬声关照了句。  
在连声“不许逃～～”的叫唤声中，Gordon又摸摸结弦脑袋示意大家，“他替我开牌。”

Gordon不过取一杯牛奶的时间，等回来的时候看气氛便知道不妙了。除了结弦以外，各个都望着他笑得幸灾乐祸的。

Gordon把牛奶交到结弦手里，结弦皱皱鼻子，把手上的鬼牌摊开给Gordon看。  
“你的还是我的？”Gordon问。  
结弦用纸牌指指自己。  
“小倒霉鬼！”Gordon轻声念他一句，再抽过男孩手上拿着的鬼牌，回身坐到结弦身边的时候，顺势把纸牌飞出去掷向对面的大个子，“他选真心话，问吧。”  
大个子是上一轮的受罚者，这一轮便做提问者，他刚要开口，就看到Gordon手上拿着一个本该放在茶几上的水晶烟灰缸，用手托着一下下地掂着。Gordon慵懒地靠在沙发背上，另一手搭在结弦身后的靠背上，微眯着眼睛盯着大个子，又一遍催促道，“问啊！”

大个子咽一咽口水，悄悄把身边的一个沙发靠枕抱进怀里，战战兢兢地说，“那个...就想问问你师弟...”  
结弦认真听着，嫌弃在一边的Gordon抛掷烟灰缸的举动很碍眼，便默默把Gordon拿在手上的烟灰缸收过来并在桌面上放好。  
大个子这才敢继续说下去，“就是想问问...你喜欢男生还是女生啊....还是说...”  
他想说还是说是bi？  
可不等他说完，结弦就马上认真而大声地回答道，“我喜欢滑冰，耳机和打游戏！”

好一个偷换概念，亏Gordon一听到问题还心惊了一下。

看大家鸦雀无声，表情都楞楞的，结弦转头望着Gordon，一脸茫然地问，“我回答的不对吗？”  
Gordon捏捏他鼻子说，“我就喜欢你这扮猪吃老虎的样子。”  
“哎？”结弦茫茫然地。

“好了，接着玩吧。”Gordon说。  
大家也是敢怒不敢言，只好算了。

又玩过几轮，这次是Qearl抽到鬼牌，她忽然扬声问道，“hey，Gordon，你说我是选真心话呢？还是大冒险呢？”

Gordon正低着头和结弦两个人在说悄悄话，他们两人沉浸在自己的世界中，已经很久没去关注游戏进度。听到Qearl喊他名字，Gordon才抬起头，“有我事吗？自己做主。”  
“好像是没你什么事呢～”Qearl阴阳怪气地说，紧接着又向着对家使了个眼色，悠悠说，“那姐姐我就大冒险吧！”

对手是个机灵的女孩子，她想了想，未语先笑，眨了眨眼睛，说，“那就请姐姐找在坐的随便哪一位舌吻30秒呗～”  
女孩把“随便”两个字咬得特别清楚，大家一听都秒懂了。  
有人紧接着插嘴说，“30秒怎么够！至少一分钟嘛！”  
Qearl双手叉腰好整以暇地看着斜对角的Gordon，笑得不安好心。

Gordon自然也懂了，他一脸无奈地笑着，对Qearl摇了摇头说，“pass。”  
不等Qearl说什么，看热闹的众人已经开始起哄，有人带头拍手喊，“Gordon！Gordon！....”接着大家还一起叫，“亲一个～亲一个～...”

Qearl对Gordon摊摊手耸耸肩，意思说：看吧，众意难违。

要是放在平时，Gordon根本无所谓这样的玩闹，可是今天结弦在边上，Gordon对于这种游戏便觉得说不出的别扭。

大家皆是一副看好戏的表情笑着围观，Gordon下意识地去看结弦，男孩却微微低着头，完全没在看他，不知道兀自想些什么。  
Gordon还来不及细想，Qearl已经走到他面前，在起哄声中搭着Gordon肩膀跨坐到他大腿上，Gordon余光只看到结弦像受了惊吓似地匆忙往边上让了让，避开女孩压在沙发上的小腿。  
这边Qearl捧着Gordon脸颊便匆匆压下身子吻了过来。  
Gordon也知道此时推拒毫无意义，便开始在哄笑声中漫不经心地和女孩接吻。只吻了一会儿便轻握上女孩的腰想把她推开，可是Qearl显然不懂见好就收，双手更用力压住Gordon肩膀越发激烈地亲吻他。Gordon心里觉得好笑，不知道她想干嘛，可如果自己就这么被一个小丫头降住了反倒更好笑，Gordon居然就这么生出了些斗志，他开始认真吻回去。在一片狼嚎鬼叫的背景声中，由一个逢场作戏的亲吻渐渐变成一场博弈。

等终于唇舌分开的时候，Qearl脸都红了，Gordon依然从容不迫地淡笑着，挑了挑眉，问她，“满意了吗？”  
Qearl微喘着，再次俯下身子，贴到Gordon耳畔，边轻喘着边说，“我都湿了，你说呢？”  
她声音不大不小，远处的人可能没听见，但身边的几个人都笑的笑，怪叫的怪叫。  
Gordon真有些吃不消了，他敷衍地笑笑，“现在又没轮到你真心话，何必这么老实。”说着把女孩推开些。  
Qearl也总算心满意足了，站起来拍拍手说，“下一轮～！！”

Gordon看向结弦，男孩拿着杯牛奶，低眼看着杯子，有一口没一口地喝着。  
“要吃点东西吗？”Gordon问他，“我去拿。”  
结弦依然微微低着头，看着手上的杯子，听闻这话却看都不看Gordon一眼，只慢吞吞摇摇头。  
Gordon没来由地就觉得一阵心虚，非常的心虚。

“刚刚说到哪儿了？”Gordon又问。  
他们刚刚在讨论赛季的事情，Gordon却不愿多说，讲了没几句便扯开话题，闹着要在下次结弦回日本的时候翘了训练和他一起回去，纯玩。

结弦含着杯沿，默默不语又心不在焉的。  
Gordon凑过去看他，“怎么了？”  
结弦下意识地往旁边让了让，两人好歹算是对视了一眼，结弦看了眼Gordon，脸色反而越发沉下来。他借着把杯子放到茶几上的动作和Gordon错开视线。紧接着从口袋里掏出一块手帕，头也不抬地递给Gordon。  
Gordon莫名其妙地看看这块印着维尼熊的手帕，接过来问，“什么？”  
男孩低着头，很轻地说了句什么，Gordon完全没听清，便更近地凑过去，追问，“什么？”  
“你嘴唇上有口红印。”男孩压着声音说，像是要压住怒气，又像是压着哭意，声线都不怎么平稳。

“哦。”Gordon尴尬了，掩饰地清清喉咙，再用手帕擦了擦嘴。他一放下手，结弦就动作粗鲁地把手帕一把夺了过来，扔到了茶几上的烟灰缸里。  
Gordon哑然地看着他，半天才反应过来，“这是手帕不是纸巾吧？怎么就扔了？”

结弦别过头，理都没理他。

“喂！你们两个！开牌了！”Qearl在对面吼。Gordon这才注意到一圈牌早就发好了。正好开到他们这里。  
Gordon漠不关心地翻开自己那张牌，黑桃A，他冲着Qearl亮了亮牌面。  
Qearl点点头。

Gordon已经觉得这个游戏无聊透了，决定玩好这局怎么也要脱身。

刚想到这里便听到大家一阵哄笑，Gordon回过神，发现身边的结弦正面无表情的看着桌面上自己刚刚翻开的那张鬼牌。


	25. Chapter 25

“说吧～真心话还是大冒险？”  
结弦抬起眼睛缓缓看向这么说着的Qearl，后者笑得一脸奸诈。

结弦慢慢扫视一圈，在座的所有人均是一副看好戏的表情等着他的回答。  
结弦觉得这里越来越不好玩了，他有点想回家。可是愿赌服输，这一轮他还是得完成才行，然而想到他们之前玩的那些大冒险的内容，结弦当然不可能去选‘大冒险’，于是再心不甘情不愿也只好说，“真心话。”

“这不行哦，我想起来你刚刚已经选过真心话了，这次应该是大冒险才对。”Qearl语气和缓地否决。

结弦愕然，下意识地看向Gordon求证，Gordon立刻给了他一个安慰的笑，再转向Qearl质疑道，“什么时候有过这种规定？”  
“一直啊！”Qearl理所当然地说，又怕他们不肯轻易就范，便开始煽动群众，“不信你问问大家。”  
下面那帮早已经喝高玩high了的人立刻迫不及待地连声附和，“没错没错，就是这么回事！”  
“大冒险！大冒险！”  
“我们不要听真心话，我们要看大冒险！呀吼～”

Gordon才没空和他们纠缠不休，他把结弦面前的鬼牌收走，扔到桌子中间，嗤之以鼻，“我说你们别看到个新面孔就想着怎么寻开心好吗？也不看看是谁带来的。”  
Qearl听了这话直笑，落井下石地说，“就是知道是你带来的，所以才特别想要欺负一下嘛！”

这类的群体活动，往往秉持着“喜欢谁就要欺负谁”的原则，不熟的反倒不好意思下“狠手”，而面对Gordon这样的派对老人，大家不是下不了手，而是无从下手，通常只有他欺负别人的份。  
而这一次怪只怪Gordon自己，他太过心急地想要护着结弦，反倒被人识破并抓住了这个软肋。  
大家看他一本正经地想要护着一个人，便自然而然地把目标转换成了攻击更好下手的结弦。Gordon虽然已经看透了这一点，可是事到如今想要挽回局面已经难了，可又不能眼看着结弦被牵累其中。

Gordon皮笑肉不笑地勾勾嘴角，“那么就是了，这局不算，我根本没看到你们发牌。谁知道是怎么回事。”  
Gordon这话已经说得颇不客气，他本来就被上一局的无辜躺枪弄得不爽了，现在Qearl又恶意抬高条件想要捉弄他的人，他怎么可能乖乖妥协？Qearl这算是撞在枪口上，Gordon也懒得顾谁的面子，干脆一不做二不休地赖了这局脱身。

Qearl闻言果然脸色僵了僵，又勉强笑着，懒洋洋地拨拨头发，挑起眉毛说，“这话什么意思啊？”

“字面上的意思。这局我不认。”Gordon笑微微地说，而熟悉Gordon的人都知道，捉弄他本人的话，怎样过分都没太大关系，不过真敢动他想要护着的人，恐怕是要触到他逆鳞的。  
虽然Gordon不像威廉那样脾气耿直，翻起脸来谁的面子都不给，不过越是这样的笑面虎发起脾气来，可能更为恐怖。虽然还没人真的看过，不过恐怕也没人想去身体力行。

Gordon这话一出，气氛一时有些微妙，好在Qearl虽然是‘人来疯’的个性，好歹还没到‘不识相’的地步，Gordon这么明目张胆的公然耍赖，她也没有办法，毕竟一开始是她太贪心，故意编排出只能选大冒险的话。  
双方各执一词，僵持下去不免伤了和气，Qearl只好选择让步，想了想又追加条件道，“这局不认也不是不行，不过我们可要说好，再轮到羽生可就只能选大冒险了！”

Gordon随意一点头表示可以。  
他心想哪里会这么倒霉又轮到结弦，先过了这局脱身再说。

等Qearl又开始洗牌准备重新发牌的空隙，Gordon搭着结弦的肩膀让男孩靠过来一些，贴到他耳边和他轻声说，“等玩过这局后你去叫威廉来切蛋糕吧，之后我们早点回去？”接着Gordon把威廉所在的房间位置和结弦描述了一下。  
结弦边听边点头，末了又问，“你不一起去吗？”  
“两个人一起走开太显眼了，刚刚又不是没试过，还是换一换？你要自己一个人和他们呆着？”Gordon故意吓唬他。  
结弦听他这么说，立刻拼命摇头。他才不想一个人和这些人呆着呢。

Gordon笑了，见结弦不再如方才那般虎着脸，总算松了口气。结弦气性大得很，真把他惹毛了，一时半会可真劝不回来，幸而刚才帮他脱身，男孩还算记了他这份恩情，不然恐怕还不会理他。  
虽然明白并没有必要，但Gordon想了想依然兀自解释道，“刚刚那只是游戏而已，你看，我也不是出于自愿，其实是被占了便宜的。”

结弦想到刚才Gordon和那女孩的所作所为，依然觉得气闷，不过他明白自己并没有生气的立场，只好赌气地往边上躲了躲，挣开Gordon环着他肩膀的手，生硬地说，“随便你好了。关我什么事！”

Gordon看男孩明明生气了却死不承认的样子，便不由想笑，可又不敢当着他的面太过肆无忌惮，只好强行忍住笑意，可又实在忍不住逗弄他的心情，“哦？不关你的事？那你刚刚那么生气干什么？还气得把手帕都扔了。”

“我...”结弦语塞，瞪大眼睛望着Gordon，茫茫然的样子很是可爱。

Gordon也不懂自己为什么会想要去说破。

他们两人的关系仿佛陷在局棋里，他恐怕早已当局者迷了好一阵子。  
而这一次，这一子，他已经费心思量举棋不定了良久，今天，他忽然就很想干干脆脆地这么放手一掷，至于结果，只要是结弦给的，他都接受。  
他并不是想要在这场对弈中胜过对方，他只希望能够彼此尽兴地下好这一局，不留遗憾地。

“明明是生气了，不是吗？”Gordon不给结弦喘息的机会，再次追问道。  
结弦咬着嘴唇，呐呐说不出话，Gordon可以看出他眼神中的慌乱和挣扎。

“hey！hey！我说你们两个！”Qearl的叫声终于把兀自对望的两人瞬时拉回了纷乱的现实世界里。

结弦惊慌失措地转头看向Qearl，Qearl表情不耐地继续道，“不要每次都顾着讲悄悄话，到时候又污蔑别人欺负你们哦！”眼看着牌快要发到两人跟前，而那两人依然状况外的凑在一起低着头在说话，Qearl不由提醒道。

Gordon看结弦被吓得猛地一颤，不由火大起来，他抬手轻轻抚上男孩微微猫着的背，试图安抚他。再压着火气，徐徐把视线转向对面的女孩，意兴阑珊地说，“发吧。我看着。”

Qearl动作很快地把牌一张一张切出来，等发完了最后半轮，Qearl从自己右边的那一位开始开牌。

后面的人已经迫不及待地各自翻开自己的底牌看个究竟，结弦看着他们一个个如释重负的表情，便不免觉得局势貌似不太妙了，他渐渐按耐不住好奇心，先去翻Gordon的底牌，红心k，没事。  
Gordon也看着，微笑着和男孩交换了一个眼神。紧接着结弦再去翻自己的，等看到底牌时，他不由得心下一凛，苦着脸瞥向Gordon，皱起鼻子小声嘀咕，“怎么这样？”  
Gordon自然也看到了，他不动声色，慢慢倾身，借着看牌的动作，快速把自己的牌和结弦的牌对调了一下。  
结弦吃惊地看着他。  
换完牌的Gordon对他眨眨眼。结弦摇摇头，伸手又想要去把两张牌换回来，Gordon没想到他会这么做，还没来得及阻止他，牌已经开到他们这里。

结弦手里正捏着两张牌，在众人的视线中僵持在那里。

还没等Qearl说话，Gordon先发制人，他抽过结弦手上的鬼牌，满不在乎地说，“好了，鬼牌是我的，我选真心话。”  
“滚，全程看你们换牌了好吗？！”Qearl指指自己身边的一个女孩子，“为公平起见，这次发牌开牌shirley可是全程录影了。”名叫shirley的姑娘一手拿着正对着他们的手机，一手朝他们悠悠挥了挥，冲着他们抱歉地笑笑。  
看热闹的众人立刻齐声哄笑起来。

被抓了现行，Gordon干脆把牌一扔，靠到沙发背上，不卑不亢地说，“玩个游戏而已，至于这么动真格吗？”  
“当然要动真格啦！而且这次可休想抵赖啦！必须是大冒险！”Qearl幸灾乐祸地笑得好不开心。  
Gordon哼笑了下，不置可否。  
如果是他自己的话，怎么样都无所谓，可是结弦的话，他怎么可能把人交出去让他们随便寻开心。

结弦怯怯地看向Gordon，他可完全没想要玩大冒险啊！轮到男生的大冒险都很恐怖，刚刚最轻的那轮还是用女生的高跟鞋作杯子喝酒什么的。  
他才不要玩！

结弦下意识地拉住Gordon的衣袖，用眼神询问他，「怎么办？」，Gordon安抚地对他笑了笑，小声说了句，“没事的。”

这一来一去的动作又正好被Qearl收进眼底，她见缝插针地奚落他们，“感情这么好，那你师弟玩大冒险，你正好陪他咯。”Qearl终于找到了正当报复的途径，必然会不遗余力地想要使坏。

Gordon看向Qearl，听她的口吻就知道她没安好心，不过想着该来的逃不了，再不情愿也只好将计就计地说，“那么两个人一起的话，冒险题难度也该减半吧？先说题目吧。”

Qearl看Gordon终于乖乖就范了，顿时得意地坏笑起来，一时又有些拿不定主意，便去问身边的人有没有什么经典的适合两个男生玩的大冒险游戏。

几个人悄声商量起来，不时还奸笑连连的。  
越是等待越是煎熬。  
Gordon看了眼身边的结弦，结弦也正不安地看着他，微微抿着嘴，很是委屈不安的模样，Gordon顿时觉得很气恼，不禁扬说冲着对面的人说，“有完没完？再不说我直接掀桌子走人了啊。”

“好了好了。”Qearl摆摆手示意他稍安勿躁，“我也懒得想了，就跟我刚刚的惩罚一样呗。舌吻30秒。正好适合两个人玩。”

话一出口，大多数男生顿时嚎叫连连，“才不要看男人接吻。”什么的。

而这时候，一贯还算矜持的女生们却一反常态起来，三五成群地拍手叫好，学着方才男生的样子连声起哄道，“亲一个，亲一个。”

结弦闻言，眼睛瞪得大大地看向Gordon，一副被吓傻了的茫然样。

Gordon看结弦的表情也知道他肯定不能接受这样的大冒险。  
结弦性情单纯，到目前为止十几岁的年龄中恐怕只有滑冰，耳机，游戏，黄熊什么的。  
不说是纯情吧，但绝对是纯粹干净的一个小孩。  
所以这并不是愿不愿意亲的问题，而是要Gordon当着这么一群恶狼一般的观众，在这种场合之下亲吻他，不知为何会有一种亵渎的心情。  
他本身也不愿意两人第一次的亲吻发生在这种状况下。所以Gordon连问都没有问过结弦，而是直接拒绝道，“这个大冒险不行，换一个。”

Qearl闻言冷笑一声，“什么时候大冒险题目还可以挑三拣四了？再说你还没问过你小师弟啊。说不定人家想玩呢？”  
本来这种游戏不过是图个热闹，大家胡闹一阵，开心过也就算了。  
可是平时的Gordon天不怕地不怕的，皮又厚得要死，没人抓得住他的短，这一次终于被抓到了软肋，大家自然是想要看热闹看到底。便一致站在Qearl这边，尽情起哄。

而Qearl这个疯丫头一贯很难搞定，今天更不知道是吃错了什么药，一门心思地针对他。

“可以不玩吗？”还没等Gordon问结弦，男孩反倒自己先轻声问起Gordon，他被这些人明晃晃的‘看好戏’的眼神盯得如坐针毡。

“可以不玩，没有关系。”Gordon安抚他。  
结弦犹豫不决地点点头，但依然不怎么放心地望着Gordon。  
Gordon冲他笑笑，问他，“你不想玩，是吗？”  
结弦眼神闪烁了一下，慢慢摇了摇头，看着Gordon，小声说，“我不想这样..也许这对你们来说不是什么大不了的事情，可是我不想这样....我不喜欢...”  
他不想被这样随便对待，因为一个游戏，一个玩笑而和Gordon亲吻。可是后面的话，结弦却说不出来，他也不明白自己为什么会如此排斥。

Gordon安静听他说完，慢慢点了点头，眼神中有着些许失落。

“你们商量完了没？而且交流请用英语好吗？别欺负大家听不懂日语啊。”Qearl不耐烦地扬声插进来。

“这局弃权，我选择直接接受惩罚。”Gordon看向Qearl，神情变得严肃起来，他直截了当地说，“我也不抵赖，但想让我师弟玩这种冒险游戏恐怕不行。”

Qearl原以为Gordon至少会再讨价还价一下，然后她再刁难刁难，乘势加减下条件，大家闹一闹开心一下，再一人退一步改个不痛不痒的大冒险玩个过场也就算了。  
她根本没真想要看两个男生接吻，重点是她根本没想要逼着Gordon接受惩罚，毕竟这个游戏的最终惩罚基本也就是个虚设，因为够粗暴够狠，所以几乎从来没人选过不玩游戏而直接接受惩罚的。

可是Gordon因为他师弟的几句话就这么直接地选择了接受惩罚，Qearl有点下不来台，只好呐呐说，“你可想好了啊。”  
Gordon随意点了下头，就侧过身和结弦耳语道，“没事了，我喝杯酒就好，这局可以pass ，你先去找威廉吧。”  
结弦懵懵懂懂地点头，又不放心地追问，“喝酒的话不要紧吧？”  
“没事。一小杯而已。”Gordon轻轻推了下男孩地肩膀，催促他，“快去吧。”  
结弦听话地起身，小幅度地对众人行了个礼，就急不可待地往威廉所在的包厢走去。

等到结弦快步走远了，Qearl才回过神来，纳闷道，“唉？不对啊。是你小师弟抽到的鬼牌啊！就算是受罚也应该是他受罚啊！跟你有什么关系？！”  
Gordon挑眉道，“不是说了他不能喝酒，要受罚是我来替吗？”

Qearl叉腰望着Gordon，无言以对。过了几秒，才恨极地大吼着叫来waiter，开始点惩罚用的酒。  
边上的人明白这是真的要动真格启动惩罚游戏了，不免都蠢蠢欲动起来，兴奋得坐不住了。

＊＊

结弦走出那堆人的角落，长舒了一口气，才总算觉得舒畅了一些。他快步穿过热闹的大厅往另一头走去，在走廊尽头找到了Gordon所说的房间。

结弦探头探脑地从门上镶嵌的玻璃处往房间里看，确认躺在沙发上的是威廉没错，才轻轻敲了敲门，可敲了好几下门，面向房门侧躺着的威廉依然闭着眼睛。结弦犹豫了一下，直接推门进去，走到威廉面前低头看着他，威廉呼吸绵长，完全没有要醒的意思，但是任他这样睡下去可怎么行呢？

结弦又蹲下来看了威廉好一会儿，小声叫了他好几声，可是威廉还是睡得直挺挺的，结弦没办法了，只好伸出手轻轻推推对方肩膀，并终于大声嚷道，“威廉！威廉！起床了！”  
威廉被突然来自近处的声音从睡梦中惊醒，吓得猛然一颤。他慢慢睁开眼睛，恼怒地眯眼看着蹲在跟前，跟他大眼瞪小眼的结弦，缓了缓才不怎么耐烦地说，“你干嘛？！大呼小叫的。”  
“没干嘛啊。”结弦立刻无辜状摇了摇头，“叫你起床啊！天都亮了呢！”  
威廉费力地翻了个身，抬起手腕看一眼手表，才不过九点多，他埋怨地转头扫一眼结弦，“你现在说话怎么越来越像Gordon了？”  
结弦愣了愣，心想还真是这么回事呢！他变得和Gordon一样没正型了，真是近墨者黑呀。

威廉搓了搓脸才稍微清醒过来一些，他一手扶着沙发背慢慢坐了起来，头稍微有些痛，不过酒劲已经稍稍过去了。  
结弦站起来坐到他边上看着他，威廉也转头看着他，两人一时相顾无言。

威廉忽然伸出一只手，在结弦面前摊一摊。  
结弦看看威廉的手，再对视着他，莫名其妙地问，“什么？”

“礼物呢？”  
结弦愣住，下意识地推脱道，“Gordon说你说不要礼物的，送你礼物你要生气的。”  
威廉看着男孩认真苦恼起来的样子，顿时觉得起床气消了大半，不过依然忍不住继续捉弄道，“那是Gordon说的，他什么时候有过好话？”

结弦皱起眉头，想来可能真的是那么一回事，他抓抓后脑勺的头发，不好意思地说，“那我可以后补的，你喜欢什么呢？”  
“恩。”威廉满意地点点头，想了想说，“这样，你也不用送什么了，就每天在观月面前提我一个优点，连说两个礼拜就好。”  
结弦怔怔看了威廉几秒，才忽然狡黠地笑起来，“我懂我懂！”  
威廉被他的样子逗笑，反问他，“你懂什么？”  
结弦抿着嘴，兀自得意，却不回答了。过了一会才有些苦恼地说，“不过你有什么优点呢？两个礼拜的话，可要十个优点呢。”  
威廉瞪着他，“这么明显看不出来？”  
结弦前前后后仔仔细细地打量了下威廉，然后对视着他，无辜地摇了摇头，语气诚恳地说，“看不出来。”  
威廉气结，更用力地瞪着男孩，结弦有些退缩了，小声说，“你好凶哦，比Gordon还凶。”  
“什么？”Gordon死盯着他，皱起鼻子，露出犬科动物发怒时的凶狠样，吓唬男孩说，“再说一遍！”  
结弦缩缩肩膀，颤巍巍地抛出杀手锏，“我要去告诉观月老师，你对我好凶的！”  
这招杀手锏果然秒杀威廉，青年立刻由恶狼变身哈士奇。他和气地笑了笑，轻轻搭上结弦肩膀，给他整理了一下衣领，嘴里讨饶道，“别别别！有话好说。打小报告可没有运动员精神。”威廉有点喝茫了，便忍不住逗弄逗弄Gordon的这个师弟，却差点忘了这更是观月的宝贝徒弟，观月一直在他面前夸奖结弦如何如何有天赋，如何如何懂礼貌，又是如何如何努力，几乎把他夸上了天，要不是结弦长着一张乖巧的面孔，性格又单纯无害，这个醋威廉绝对是吃定了。

结弦抬抬眉毛，得意地看着威廉，忽然想到一个问题，“观月老师今天怎么没来呢？”

闻言，威廉脸色暗淡下来，他刚刚睡了一觉，情绪上稍微松弛了一些，可被结弦一提醒，又立刻回到了冷酷的现实中，他苦笑了一下，掩饰着失落的情绪，淡淡说，“他今天有别的事情。反正是小生日，也无所谓。”  
“哦。”结弦看得出威廉神色不对，便没再追问下去。

威廉转移了话题，“玩得开心吗？”  
说到这个，结弦马上想起刚刚的‘遭遇’，不禁苦下脸来，唉声叹气地说，“不好玩，我想回家打游戏了。”  
威廉会心一笑，他多少能理解这样的聚会并不适合略带宅男属性又单纯的男孩，于是只笑了笑，又问，“Gordon呢？怎么你一个人过来？”  
结弦垂头丧气地，“他被抓住了，在接受惩罚。”  
“惩罚？什么惩罚？”威廉莫名。  
“真心话大冒险的惩罚呀。”

威廉怔住了，顿了顿才急急追问，“你说是大冒险还是惩罚？！”  
结弦被威廉语气中的紧张吓住了，愣愣地说，“惩罚啊。Gordon说喝杯酒就好了，让我来找你去......”  
结弦话还没说完，威廉就跑出了房间。结弦愣了愣，回过神来知道大事不妙了，赶紧追着威廉跑了出去。

结弦跑上去，追上快步往外走的威廉，火急火燎地追问，“怎么了怎么了？大冒险的惩罚很吓人吗？不是喝一小杯酒吗？”

威廉扫结弦一眼，决定看在Gordon的面子上，不过分吓唬一脸焦急的男孩，他尽量避重就轻地说，“是喝酒，其实也还好，就是喝一杯tomorrow而已。”  
“tomorrow？明天？”结弦摸不着头脑，“那是什么？”  
“一种鸡尾酒，很烈。”  
“会醉吗？”结弦心下忐忑。  
威廉耸耸肩，轻描淡写地，“Gordon酒量不错，所以看情况，看喝多少了。”

结弦完全不懂喝酒的事情，但听威廉的语气便可以看出这种鸡尾酒恐怕非常厉害。

“究竟是什么大冒险或者真心话不能玩的？要选择惩罚？”威廉不解。  
结弦被问倒了，他回答不出来。

这时有人看到威廉出来了，便拉着威廉说话，威廉寒暄几句的功夫里，结弦在边上急得快要跳脚了。后来他实在等不及，干脆指了方向给威廉后，自己先跑了回去。

“哟，小师弟回来了。没搬来救兵吗？”有人率先发现了神色匆匆的结弦。  
结弦没理他们，直接坐回了原来的位置，忧心忡忡地看着Gordon。

Gordon放下已经喝了大半的酒杯，回给他一个安慰的笑，柔声问到，“威廉呢？”  
还没等结弦回答，威廉已经在一众起哄声中闪亮登场了。

“英雄救美的人终于来了！”有人嘴欠，还‘啪啪啪’地拍手。  
Gordon抓起刚刚吃饭的叉子就飞了过去，“美你妹！”  
“哎呀！会死人的好吧！”那人躲闪不及被叉子砸中了胳臂。  
Gordon见状，欣慰地说，“谁再废话，下次就瞄准的是猪头了。”  
“别废话的应该是你吧！继续喝呀！”那人依然不怕死。

威廉瞥了眼Gordon那杯酒的容量，抱不平地挖苦众人，“我说你们怎么不干脆拿啤酒杯给他装。只用饮料杯？这么客气？”

有不识时务的傻瓜还不知好歹地说出心里话，“你以为我们不想吗？可是Gordon他也不傻呀，他可是会讨价还价的。我们还想用加仑桶给他装呢。”  
Gordon连卫生眼都翻不动了，只对威廉说，“帮我记住这个兔崽子今天说的话，免得我明天睡醒后忘记要和他绝交。”  
那人急忙笑着摆摆手讨饶。

“我说你们今天到底是来整Gordon的？还是来给我庆生的？”威廉直接切入正题，准备速战速决，“都给我去外面开蛋糕了。”  
“当然是来整Gordon的啊！”大半的人异口同声，简直一点面子都不给这个寿星。  
大家只顾盯着Gordon，看他什么时候把酒喝完才算数，没有人准备离开。

威廉无奈地抚着额头，他虽然有心帮忙，可惜寡不敌众。  
今天Gordon不干光这杯酒，估计是别想走了。

Gordon和威廉对视了一眼，威廉给他一个无能为力的怜悯眼神，Gordon压压眉头，抱怨他没用。  
威廉耸耸肩，摊摊手，表示他想管也管不了。  
Gordon无奈地叹一口气。

虽然今天Gordon很低调，可怪只怪过去他玩起来的时候颇不收敛，‘得罪’了不少人，造下的孽总是要还的，想明白了这个道理，他也不再多言，再度拿起酒杯准备把剩下的小半杯一饮而尽，此刻他只想快点结束这场闹剧，带男孩尽快离开这是非之地。

“别喝了！”结弦忽然伸手握住Gordon的手腕阻止他。  
Gordon讶异地看向他，男孩紧紧皱着眉头，焦急的神态下眼眶都有些微微发红。

结弦刚刚用Gordon的手机google了tomorrow这款鸡尾酒的信息，虽然他对酒类完全不熟悉，然而即便是这样，从简略的介绍上看到的那些基酒的名称，几乎每一种都是著名的烈酒，结弦听人说过酒类混喝最容易醉，所以他根本不敢去想这么多不同种类的烈酒混在一起喝下去会怎样，更何况这杯用大杯果汁杯装的酒的量还这么大！

“别喝了。”  
Gordon感到男孩拽着他手腕的手指冰凉，甚至有些微微发抖，看着对方煞白的脸色。Gordon心疼了，他笑了笑，安抚地说，“没事的，还有一点而已。喝完我们就回家。”

结弦紧抿着嘴唇，皱眉看着他，固执地摇摇头，“不要，太伤身体了。我不知道是这样的惩罚......”结弦语气里满满的后悔，他顿了顿又说，“我们做刚刚的大冒险吧。做大冒险就不用接受惩罚了吧？”  
“我都快喝光了.....”Gordon看着男孩，知道他是真的心疼他，这便够了，他眨眨眼睛，笑着说，“哪有惩罚到一半再回去接受大冒险的道理？岂不是太让他们逞心如意了？”

结弦听不进去，沉默着一个劲儿地摇头。紧紧抓住Gordon的手腕不肯松手。

Gordon不由苦笑，“现在妥协太不划算了。乖，放手...”  
“不要......”结弦就是不松手，喃喃说，“你没有说过是喝这种酒，我不知道......”  
Gordon看男孩说着说着都快哭了，心里便跟着又急又乱起来，不知道应该怎么做才好了.....

“喂喂！我说你们两个，怎么又在用日文说个没完没了了？”Qearl忽然插进来说。  
“我接受大冒险。”结弦抓住机会，直接面向大家说，“Gordon不喝了。让他喝这么多，太过分了......”  
只怪结弦的英语很一般，他心里一急，更是顾不周全语气措辞了。

由他一个半大少年义正严辞地说出这样的指责，平时疯起来便没个轻重的这些人，便不免觉得自己似乎真的做了什么很过分的事情。

这时候Qearl却冷笑了一声，她顿了顿，接着不冷不热地说，“从头到尾我们可没有逼迫过Gordon接受惩罚。起初不肯做大冒险的人是你吧？只是游戏也有游戏的规矩嘛，出尔反尔，推却抵赖的其实也没什么，玩不起也可以不要玩。可是既不肯服软，还想占理，把责任都怪罪到别人头上可就不太好了吧？Gordon有担当喝光这杯酒，为什么要你多事出头呢？小朋友早点回家睡觉不好吗？何必硬要跟来参加大人的聚会？”

虽然Qearl说这话的时候，从头到尾都是笑微微地，可是在座的所有人都嗅到了这话里浓浓的火药味，不知道今天究竟是谁得罪了这位大小姐，平时还算好说话的Qearl，今天一反常态不说，如今说出这番话更是让场面迅速冷了下来。

“我......”老实的少年被这样一通抢白弄得哑口无言，脸都涨红了。

Gordon扫了眼Qearl，最终什么都没对她说。  
他圈着结弦的肩膀把安静下来的男孩温柔地半搂到怀里，用不高但大家都听得到的声音说，“我说过你不想玩就可以不用玩，这种惩罚小意思，别胡思乱想的。这点酒没什么，哪怕是两倍三倍的，只要你说不想玩，我也照样可以喝下去。”

“对不起......”结弦又是委屈又是感动，拼命压抑住情绪才把眼眶里的泪水强忍住。  
Gordon揉了揉他的头发，语气温柔地训斥他，“说什么傻话！”

威廉慢慢踱步过来把Gordon手上的酒杯抽走，不疾不徐地一口气喝了个精光，再把喝尽酒的杯子对着Qearl扬了扬，语气平和地说，“算我贪酒，坏了你们的规矩，这小半杯就由我代劳了，没意见吧？”  
Qearl抿了抿嘴，别过头。

“当然没意见啦，反正你们两个互相关照，基情四射的也不是一天两天了。”有人见气氛不妙，忙出来打圆场。大家赶紧捧场地笑起来，总算没让气氛继续走低。  
识时务的大个子率先站起来，招呼大家去外厅，差不多可以切蛋糕了。

大家明白这种气氛下再玩下去是不可能了，纷纷散去，想等之后再换桌找别的节目玩。

结弦坐在位置上闷闷不乐地低着头，Gordon捏捏他耳朵，柔声问他，“怎么了？你唱歌这么好听，去给威廉唱生日歌吧？”  
结弦抬起眼睛望着Gordon，眼里有着明显的歉意和担忧，“你喝醉了吗？”  
“没有。”Gordon摇摇头，颇为肯定的语气。  
“你明明总嘲笑我五音不全的。”结弦嘟囔，“你一定是喝醉了。”  
“真的还没醉。”Gordon笑了，“我酒量还是不错的。”

威廉还站在一边，凉飕飕地拆台到，“他这是酒劲还没上来，不过也快了，Gordon但凡说话越来越和善有礼，就说明他离醉不远了。”  
“真的？”结弦半信半疑，又看看脸色如常的Gordon，他喝酒不会脸红，完全看不出醉态。  
“嗯，他喝醉了会越变越乖，你等下就知道了。”  
Gordon在边上温顺地插嘴说，“我明明一直很乖的。”见威廉不理他，Gordon又看着结弦求证，“我平时不乖吗？”  
果然有点不一样了。  
结弦看向威廉，威廉挑挑眉，意思是，「看吧？」

结弦摸摸Gordon的额头，小声说，“那我们快点走吧？早点回去休息。”  
Gordon乖乖地任由结弦抚摸自己的额头，过了一会儿才把男孩摸着他额头的手抓住，牵在手里，和他一起往外间走去。

“为什么每次你过生日，最后喝挂的总是我？”三人并肩往外走，Gordon哭笑不得地问威廉。  
威廉瞄了眼站在Gordon边上低头不语的结弦，“哼”了一声，反驳道，“这次可怪不得我。”


	26. Chapter 26

蛋糕很美味，可是结弦和Gordon都没什么胃口，两个人象征性地吃了一小块，再和威廉稍微聊了几句，就准备走了。  
到门口取了大衣，刚一出门，被寒夜里的冷风一吹，Gordon立刻感到有些不舒服，酒劲似乎一下子涌了上来，他觉得一阵晕眩，闭了闭眼睛才勉强捱过这阵天旋地转。

还是喝多了。  
之前喝完了酒，Gordon原本想立刻去洗手间催吐，不过结弦因为担心他而一直前前后后跟着他，Gordon不想让男孩看到自己那么狼狈的一面，便放弃了这个想法。  
当时Gordon感觉还好，又过度自负于自己的酒量，觉得不至于醉得离谱。可随着时间过去，他渐渐感到这次恐怕是要大醉了。好在他了解自己的酒品，即便醉了也不过是反射弧变得长一些，反应慢个两三拍，应该不会做什么过分的事情。

他回头看跟在身后的结弦，男孩正把衣袋里的口罩拿出来往脸上戴，Gordon看他裸露在衣领外的线条美好的脖子，忍不住皱起眉头，“你的围巾呢？”  
结弦之前进门的时候把大衣交给服务生保存，却忘记把先脱下来拿在手上的围巾一并交给人家，之后随手带了进去。  
结弦回想了下，呆呆看着Gordon，说，“忘在里面了。”紧接着又有些赌气地补充道，“算了，我不想要了。”他可不愿意再回到里面去了。

“你真是大方。”Gordon无可奈何地笑着摸摸男孩脑袋，温和地说，“出个门这也不想要了，那也丢掉算了。”  
结弦偏头躲开男人揉他头发的手，撇撇嘴，没说话。  
他想起自己究竟是为了什么才要丢掉手帕就觉得郁闷，他无法适应那样的场合和那种所谓的游戏。  
这样的聚会他再也不想经历了。

Gordon把自己的围巾解下来，给低着头貌似在生闷气的男孩裹好。  
结弦被带着余温的触感召回神志，下意识地便抬手想要阻止Gordon的动作，“做什么啦？”

Gordon执意给他裹好围巾又轻轻系好，“戴着。我不想你冷。”  
结弦抬头看着神色柔和地给他整理围巾的Gordon，嘟囔道，“你自己不冷吗？”  
Gordon一怔，想了想，老实地点头，“有一点。”  
“那你自己戴着啊！”结弦急了，又要去解围巾。  
Gordon拉住他的手，边柔声解释说，“我喝了酒，好很多。你有哮喘，不能着凉。”  
结弦被Gordon拉着手，顿时乖乖不动了，他皱了下鼻子，没什么底气地说，“那个已经好了的，都是小时候的事情了。发育后这些毛病都给带掉了...”  
说到这里，结弦假意咳嗽了一下，堪堪收了口。忽然提到发育什么的，他有些后悔，他知道按照Gordon那没正行的性子必定会抓住这个梗，乘机损他几句不可的。  
可出乎意料的是，这一次Gordon完全没有油腔滑调地调侃他，反而是笑得温柔地伸手揉了揉他的头发，说，“那就好。我还一直在担心......”

结弦有些呆掉了，他半张着嘴望着Gordon，又歪了歪脑袋，抽出Gordon拉着他的手，扬手轻轻抚上男人的额头，关心地说，“你是不是醉得不轻啊？......还是被什么奇怪的东西附身了？”说着结弦用另一只手做了一个‘二本指’的动作抵在自己鼻尖前，凝起眉头看着Gordon的眼睛，故作严肃地沉声说，“恶灵退散！”

Gordon笑了，任由男孩淘气地胡闹着，他轻轻把结弦抚在他脸上的手抓在手心里，低头看着两人牵在一起的手，沉默不语又低眉敛目的样子，看上去乖得很，像是变了一个人。

结弦放下二本指，无奈地叹了一口气。  
虽然他不清楚Gordon的酒量，可是根据刚刚google的资料来看，他觉得Gordon这次估计是凶多吉少了。  
威廉说过Gordon说话要是越来越谦逊有礼，就说明他醉了。  
眼下的Gordon乖成这样，说话的调调也是这般的好言好语。所以一定是醉了。

“难不难受？”结弦很是心疼。  
Gordon老实地点点头。

结弦闻言忽然把手抽回来。Gordon的表情一时有些失落，目光缓缓跟随着男孩落在身侧的手。他又想伸手去抓结弦的手，被结弦一偏身躲开了。

“活该难受！谁叫你骗人。”  
想到刚刚Gordon居然还轻描淡写地骗他说惩罚只不过是一小杯酒，他就气不打一处来。把他当小孩子那样的护着，自己承受这么恶意的惩罚，他才不会为此说谢谢呢，只会觉得生气！

“早知道是这种变态的惩罚的话，我才不会让你接受的。你至少应该告诉我，和我商量一下。”结弦语气很差地抱怨着，“怎么这样......”  
结弦把憋在胸口的闷气一股脑儿地说出来，总算稍微舒服了些。  
Gordon静静站在结弦面前，始终沉默不语，看着男孩的眼神中渐渐透露出伤心，像是被训斥了的大狗，不言不语地望着主人，只用眼神诉说着委屈。  
结弦说完了话，面对着忽然就变成了闷包的Gordon，也只好无可奈何地叹气。  
想他怎么就和一个醉鬼置气呢？

“你变呆了。”结弦缓和下语气，决定还是不要乘着对方醉酒欺负人家了。

Gordon抿抿嘴，被这么说了依然不予反驳，甚至还含糊地应了一声。

虽然平时Gordon总是在口头上打压他，这一点让结弦觉得挺讨厌，可是面对这个因为醉酒而一下子变得成熟包容的男人，结弦反而无所适从了，忽然发现自己好像还是喜欢那个习惯性嘴欠的家伙。

结弦又叹了口气，牵起Gordon的手往马路对面走去，Gordon马上用力反握住男孩的手。  
男人手掌宽大，掌心温暖，结弦的手被他整个包裹在掌心中，觉得全身都跟着暖和了起来。

Gordon喝了酒不能开车，便只好把车子扔在这里的停车场，和结弦打车回去。party主办方很贴心地事先预定了许多接驳车在街角standby，这时候已经陆陆续续到了，都等着。

结弦牵着Gordon往街角走去，他转头看了看身边的男人，忽然举起自由的那只手，在两人头顶划了一个圈，坏心眼地考验头脑不清的男人，“你家住哪个方向？”

Gordon随着男孩手指的方向稍微抬了下头便觉得一阵晕眩，他不由自主停下来，闭上眼睛才勉强稳住脚步。  
“没事吧？”结弦赶忙伸手拽住Gordon的手臂，担忧地说，“你都站不稳了。”  
“没有。”Gordon暗暗做了个深呼吸，他睁开眼睛，冲着结弦安抚地笑了笑，“稍微有点晕。”  
结弦凝眉看着他，Gordon以为他在等他的答案，赶紧指了指南面，说，“我家住那边。”  
“你果然是醉得不轻。”结弦气馁地摇了摇头，满脸的忧心不言而喻，嘴上却乘机恶作剧地说，“乖乖跟着我哦，不然你可找不到家了，不听话把你卖掉。”

Gordon愣了愣，更紧地握住结弦的手，像是真的在担心他会扔掉自己。  
两人又再度往街角走去，Gordon忽然拉拉结弦的手，语气乖巧地问他，“卖多少钱？我很贵的。”  
结弦愣了愣，随即哈哈大笑了起来，没想到醉了的Gordon居然会纠结这个问题，孩子气的结弦立刻兴致勃勃地配合起来，他伸出一只手，摊开五指，比了个‘5’的手势伸到Gordon面前。

“5...500万加币？”Gordon抓住结弦的手，仔细看了看，恨不得去数他的手指数，然后乖乖点点头认可道，“好吧。”  
结弦收回手，嫌弃地说，“切！哪里这么值钱的？是5円呀！”  
“円？”Gordon怕自己听错，苦笑着重复问道，“5円？日元？”  
结弦带着口罩，Gordon看不清他的表情，但从他弯起的幼狐狸一般的笑眼，便可以看出他正笑得得意，男孩猛点了点头，语气欢乐地说，“对啊。对啊。”  
Gordon看着男孩终于一扫之前赌气郁闷的模样，变得活泼了，Gordon虽然醉得头脑模糊，但还是轻易地被结弦的这份快乐而感染，他跟着笑起来，合作地柔声说，“好吧。”

结弦忽然顿住，慢慢睁大眼睛看着Gordon，像是忽然想起了什么。他急匆匆伸手进裤子口袋里，掏了半天，终于掏出一枚硬币，“啊！果然带着！”他兴奋地原地跳了一下，把摸出来的硬币递到Gordon面前晃了晃。Gordon被他晃得头晕，抓住男孩的手仔细看去，才发现对方手里拿着的居然是一枚金光闪闪的5円日币，只是这枚硬币的钱眼里还绑着红绳，已经被做成了类似护身符的模样。

“呐，我把你买了哦。”结弦不由分说地把这枚硬币塞到Gordon手里，“这是我的护身符之一。跟了我有些年头了，这可比五円本身要值钱多了，是福钱，便宜你了。”

结弦叽里咕噜地说了一大推，Gordon安静听着，看着手心里的硬币，笑了。  
不知道是因为醉酒而放松了，还是和男孩在一起便单纯地觉得快乐，他只觉得非常的安心愉快，他把五円银币攥在手里，轻声应了声。

结弦拉着Gordon进了其中一辆出租车，车里挺暖和，结弦便把围巾解下来放到一边。他还来不及摘下口罩，便接过Gordon塞过来的手机，受Gordon的委托，把五円硬币的护身符系到他手机上。  
这里离Gordon家大约十几到二十分钟的车程，从上车开始Gordon便微微侧着头望着窗外，异常地沉默。

车里光线太暗，结弦低着头努力了大半天才总算把护身符成功系到手机上，他轻声叫了男人的名字。Gordon这才缓缓收回视线，转头看向结弦。  
结弦把手机还给他，Gordon接过来仔细看了会儿，心满意足地收进口袋里。

Gordon这么稍微动一动，忽然就觉得很不舒服，胃里的灼烧感在车厢里皮革味道的催化下，让他觉得自己随时可能吐出来。

“让我靠一下。”Gordon虚弱地说着，抓着结弦的手，脱力地靠到男孩肩膀上。  
结弦为了让Gordon靠得舒服一些，立刻主动半侧过身子，把Gordon抱在怀里，Gordon也微微侧过身，一手环住结弦的腰，把额头抵在结弦肩膀上，便再也不敢动了，暗自努力压抑着那阵难受劲。

结弦知道他一定很难过了才会这么示弱，他一手被Gordon抓着，另一只手轻轻上下抚着Gordon的后背。  
Gordon靠在男孩肩头，鼻息间总算不再是车厢里似有若无的皮革味，而是男孩颈间熟悉的清爽甜美的气味，他暗暗做了几次深呼吸，竟很快觉得好过了不少。

“要不要下车吐一下？”结弦轻轻拍拍Gordon的背，小声问他。  
Gordon缓缓吐出一口气，疲惫地说，“没事。”  
结弦继续上下轻抚他的背，半真半假地警告他，“你可不要吐在我身上哦。我这可是新衣服，是上次妈妈回国，姐姐给我买了让妈妈带回来的，弄脏了她要生气的。”  
Gordon轻轻笑了下，“你很怕纱绫。”  
“也不是怕...”结弦小声嘟哝。  
好啦......其实是有点怕的。

“你呼吸怎么这么烫的？会不会是发烧啦？喝酒会引起发烧吗？”结弦被Gordon触在他颈项间的灼热呼吸弄得有些痒痒，他又不敢乱动惹Gordon不舒服，更忍不住关心道。

“你好香。”Gordon答非所问，忽然没头没脑地说出这么一句，说完还像是为了证明自己所言非虚，更是用力地嗅了嗅男孩的脖子，“真好闻。”  
“哎哟！”结弦被他弄得痒死了，又因为Gordon的话而得意地咯咯笑起来，“我可没有抹香水哦！不过我出门前洗过澡的，沐浴露是牛奶味。那款牛奶味的真的超好闻！每次洗完澡我都觉得好饿哦，要喝一杯牛奶才能睡。”  
结弦喋喋不休起来。

Gordon又嗅了嗅他，纳闷道，“可是你是巧克力柠檬味的。”  
结弦还没来得及说话，就感到脖子上一阵温热的湿意掠过。他愣了愣才不确定地问道，“你刚刚...是在舔我吗？”  
“嗯。”Gordon说话含含糊糊，口齿不怎么清楚地，“我想看看甜不甜。”他顿了顿又总结道，“甜。”  
结弦无语，苦笑了半天才拍了拍Gordon的后背，无奈轻叹，“你到底是有多醉啊？”  
Gordon又不说话了，只静静搂着他。

结弦无意间从后视镜里看到司机正在红灯的空隙间偷瞄他们。不经意对视到后，两人都尴尬地迅速回避对方的视线。

“你好点了吗？坐回去好不好？”好在结弦和Gordon从头到尾都在用日语交流，即便是这样，结弦还是下意识地把声音压低，和Gordon商量着，“坐坐好啦。再这样下去，司机先生要以为我们搞基啦。”  
结弦依然是孩子气的纯真坦荡。

Gordon置若罔闻。过了一会儿才语气委屈地反问，“和我搞基不好吗？”  
结弦被对方从未出现过的可怜口吻以及话语的内容彻底惊呆了。  
这家伙到底是有多醉嘛？！！

“这...这不是重点吧？”结弦小心翼翼地反问到。  
“是重点。”Gordon坚持地，口吻越发委屈，“是重点！”  
“好好好。是重点。”结弦轻轻拍拍Gordon的背，安抚他。  
他才不要和醉鬼计较。

Gordon紧了紧手臂，把结弦更紧地搂进怀里，闷闷地开口说，“今天去我家。”

“为什么？等下是先到你家没错，大不了我送你这个大醉鬼上去再回家咯。我都没带睡衣啊。怎么睡你家？”结弦摆起了架子。

Gordon沉默不语了。

“而且你不会发酒疯吗？我好怕的。”结弦其实只是故意逗逗他，他刚刚早已经想过今晚要陪着他，他不放心喝醉的Gordon一个人。

“会。”Gordon颇为严肃的口吻，喃喃低语，“吃了你。”  
结弦把这话当冷笑话听，很给面子地‘哈哈哈’干笑了几声，又瞬时止住笑声，义正严辞地说，“我要回家睡！债见！”

Gordon干脆双手搂上结弦的腰，把脸深深埋在结弦的颈项间，也不说话，只是把人死死搂住，像是不会说话的大狗，只沉默地用实际行动阻止主人的离开。

过了一小会儿，结弦干脆地和司机说了直接去第一个地址就可以了，不用再去第二处。司机立刻答应了。  
Gordon显然很开心，抬起头的时候，嘴唇蹭过结弦的耳鬓，他最终轻轻吻了吻结弦的眼梢，结弦被对方出其不意地举动吓了一跳，赶紧偏头躲开，又转过脸看着Gordon，惊愕地问，“你干嘛？”  
“亲你。”Gordon理所当然的口吻。  
结弦一时不知道要怎么反应，被男人坦坦荡荡的态度弄懵了，只愣愣看着他。

Gordon又捧着结弦的脸颊，再度在他额头上亲吻了一下。结弦一下子回过神来，下意识地往后躲了躲，又羞又恼地皱起眉头，软声责问道，“你到底有多醉啦？是不是连我是谁都不知道了？我可不是你的哪个女朋友。再这样我要生气了！”

Gordon抿了抿唇，可怜兮兮地望着他，轻轻唤他，“结弦。”

结弦怔了一怔，慢慢松开眉头，表情也渐渐缓和下来。  
所以，他还是知道他是谁的......

“我们等一下把刚刚的游戏做完。好不好？”Gordon忽然又靠过来，双手再度轻轻捧上男孩的脸颊，快速而轻声地说。  
结弦蓦地抬起眼睛看向他。  
他想他一定是听错了，或者是理解错了。

“好吗？”没有得到回复，结弦又戴着口罩，被遮去大半张脸，Gordon看不清他的表情，他定定望着结弦露在口罩外的漂亮眼睛，又问了一遍，“我要和你把游戏做完，好吗？”

“什，什么游戏？”结弦明知故问，声线都不由自主地发起抖来。

Gordon不说话了，只表情沉静地望着结弦。结弦在男人目不转睛地注视下，渐渐心跳如鼓，脸也跟着红了起来。他想幸好自己戴着口罩，车里光线又暗，即便是脸红也......  
就在他晃神的时候，捧着他脸颊的Gordon忽然倾身过来，嘴唇准确地贴上结弦掩藏在口罩后的唇瓣。

即便隔着口罩，结弦也能感受到Gordon嘴唇的温度。  
结弦顿时感到有一阵暖暖的波动从胃部开始慢慢膨胀开，钝痛的感觉直击心脏，似是紧张又像是悸动，他紧张得头脑都随之一片空白了。

Gordon只是象征性地和他嘴唇相贴一下，像是要用这个实际行动来回答结弦刚刚的问题。

算不上吻的一个吻，只维持了不到一秒，缓缓分开的两人互相凝望着对方，结弦抖着声音，只本能地抓住一点反复求证道，“你...你到底有多醉啊？”  
Gordon没有说话，他一瞬不瞬望着结弦，探过手把结弦的一只手抓过来，紧紧握牢在自己的掌心间，再认真而肯定地说，“没有醉。”

结弦的眼中有着彷徨和顾虑，Gordon用另一只手把男孩紧紧箍到怀里，握紧他的手，贴在男孩的耳畔，又一遍地柔声问他，“所以，好不好？”

结弦头靠在Gordon宽厚的肩膀上，身体依在男人温暖的怀抱中，他需要时间去思考，这期间Gordon始终紧紧搂着他，没有再催促，也没有松懈下一丝力气。

过了好一会儿，结弦终于快速而含糊地应了一声，过轻的声音在口罩的阻隔下几乎消失殆尽。  
还不待Gordon再度追问确认，原本收在Gordon掌心间的男孩的手，终于缓慢而坚定地收紧了手指，紧紧回握住Gordon温热而有力的手掌。

 

＊＊

威廉7，8岁那一年得了水痘。至少一周去不了学校，年幼的威廉只能天天呆在家里养病。  
刚度假回来的Ivan的母亲一听说威廉病了，立刻借口自己从未得过水痘，怕被传染，拖着行李二话不说地又走了。  
而威廉的父亲一如既往地忙。威廉早已经习惯了。  
生着病且没人照顾的小孩依然不哭也不闹，只乖乖呆在家里。家庭医生每天来看他一到两次，给他留下当天份的药，教他几点吃哪种颜色的药片。威廉不说话，只用点头表示自己听懂了。  
剩下的时间他便看父亲给他买的各种纪录片的碟片，因为不愿意骄纵小孩子，所以威廉的房间没有电视，他想看电视的时候便只好呆在客厅里。

转眼到了周五，这一天只有半天课的Ivan带着一群朋友回家玩。  
6.7个人一股脑儿涌进客厅的时候，威廉正坐在沙发上，专心致志地看动物世界的纪录片。

“威廉今天下午也没有课吗？”观月率先发现了小威廉。自从上次初次见面后，已经过了两三个礼拜，不知道威廉是不是还记得他。  
“他出水痘，被学校送回来了。”Ivan随意解释着，自始至终都没拿正眼瞧过病中的威廉。  
观月闻言忍不住走过去，坐到一言不发默默盯着电视的威廉身边，轻轻抚摸威廉的头发，关心道，“今天是第几天休息？”  
威廉转头看着观月，观月对他笑笑，威廉依旧面无表情，只是慢慢抬起手，比了个‘三’的手势。  
“难受吗？”观月继续问。  
威廉看着观月，想了想，才缓缓摇了摇头。  
威廉在Ivan在场的时候是不愿意说话的。

Ivan看到观月主动接近威廉，顿时感到心里很不舒服，然而刻意阻止的话又会显得他很小气，所以只好假意对四散开来在客厅和饭厅‘觅食’的朋友们提醒道，“你们没生过水痘的人都离他远一点啊，小孩得这种病没事，大人得水痘可是要死人的。”  
虽然他们其实也没到这个大人的年龄界线，不过Ivan的危言耸听还是顺利地吓到了大部分人。  
一个正把茶几上放着的，威廉还一口未动的三明治拿起来吃的男生吓得立刻扔掉了手上的食物，嫌弃地拍拍手，夸张地说，“我可没得过水痘啊！会死吗？我们出去吃饭吧，好吓人！好恐怖！我可不想死在这里啊！”  
另外几个人纷纷表示不记得自己有没有得过水痘，还是去别的地方玩比较保险。没人再愿意在这里久留。

威廉仿佛没听见这些恶意的议论，又把视线转回电视上。  
观月看着这个小孩，有些心疼。

“观月，走了，出去吃饭。”Ivan招呼道。  
观月慢慢站起来，跟着他们往门口走去，快要出房间门的时候，他回头看了眼威廉，发现威廉也正看着他，观月笑着和威廉摆摆手，威廉明显愣了下，然后抬手学着观月地样子和他摆手道别。

**  
威廉就着和观月的往事回忆吸完了最后一口烟。他把烟蒂从半开的安全梯窗口弹了出去，再把窗户彻底拉开，深吸了一口带着寒意的空气，这让威廉酒后恍惚的头脑瞬间清醒了不少。

他早早离开了自己的生日party，本想回家睡觉的，可等回过神来的时候才发现自己居然让司机把他载到了观月家。  
既然来了，威廉便想借着酒性给自己壮壮胆，干脆今天就和观月陪个不是，好让自己悬了一个多礼拜的心回归原位。

可惜上楼敲了门才发现观月还没回来，威廉便在门外等他，这一等已经一个多小时了。

威廉又拿出一颗烟点燃，深吸了一口，他依在安全楼道间的窗台，边抽烟边随意地向外张望，这里正好可以看到大楼正门的入口，夜半安静的社区在几盏不甚明亮的路灯的照耀下，一切都显得影影绰绰，看不真切。  
威廉在party上顺了朋友的一包烟，他平时不怎么抽烟，可是烦躁的时候会忍不住想要抽上几口。刚刚不知不觉间一根接一根地，居然已经抽掉了半包，他酒劲还没过去，现在又有些醉烟，突然感觉一阵心慌，他把手上抽了一半的烟从窗口扔了出去，视线无意识地随着翻飞而下的烟头的红点一路向下，正巧看到一辆车子缓缓驶来，在大楼门廊对面的花坛边停了下来。


	27. Chapter 27

“学长，真的不用送我上去了。”观月径自下了车，对着已经走到他身边本想为他开车门的乔苦笑着说，“我又不是小孩子...更不是女孩子。”  
“这我当然知道。”乔笑得温柔，抬手抚上观月脸庞，用拇指轻触了下观月白皙的脸颊，柔声说，“所以，是真的不准备请我上去喝杯咖啡了？”

观月不说话，只是无奈地笑着，微微侧头贴了贴乔抚在他脸畔的手掌。  
他们今天黏在一起十足一整天，眼看已经快近午夜时分，观月早就疲惫不堪，对男人提出的要求也只好回以抱歉的苦笑。

“我开玩笑的。”好在乔没有继续为难他，而是帮观月把大衣领口收收紧，又说，“不过别再这么对我笑了，不然我可真的要跟你回家了。”  
观月还是笑，笑眼弯弯地望着乔，十分好看。  
乔低头看着他，叹了口气说，“咖啡就等到下次再喝。”他顿了顿，带着些商量的语气继续道，“不过晚安吻总该有吧？不然今晚我恐怕要失眠了。”

观月看着面前一向稳重的大男人忽然变得这般粘人，不免觉得有趣，他笑起来，倾身飞速地在男人唇边印上一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。可没想到乔忽然使坏，在观月想要撤身离开的时候一把把他圈入怀中，捕获住对方的唇，深深地吻住了他。

良久才分开。  
一被松开，观月就神经质地来回看了看四周，深怕被邻居看见。

“怕什么？我们可是正大光明的在交往中。”乔用食指刮了刮观月的鼻子。  
这是乔的习惯动作，每次被乔一刮鼻子，观月就瞬间有一种自己好像被当做小朋友对待了的感觉。他点点头，又支支吾吾地解释，“万一被人看到了，总是麻烦...不太好......”  
乔知道观月这是还有心伤，在这方面总是战战兢兢，害怕被人说三道四。

乔没再说什么，他低头在观月眼尾吻了下，柔声说，“进去吧。早点休息。”  
“好。到家给我发个消息吧。”  
“嗯。晚安。”乔依依不舍地放开了观月。  
“晚安。”观月对乔摆了摆手，往大楼走去。

＊＊

观月心不在焉地往家走去，他其实今天一整天都心神不宁，总是时不时地去查看手机，希望能够收到威廉的消息，哪怕在社交软件的动态里看到他的更新也好。  
可是都没有。

不知道威廉怎么样了。  
昨天的那一通电话最终没能挽回什么，听得出威廉很生气，可是观月思来想去也终究想不出两全的办法。说到底，他并没有无条件去迁就威廉的立场和理由。他虽然想过要那么去做，可是真的这么去做反而会很奇怪吧？毕竟他现在和乔的关系已经不同以往。  
所以观月最后还是按照原计划和乔度过了这一天......可是他无法安心，总感到自己犯下了无法挽救的错误而时刻感到忐忑不安。

观月拿钥匙开门的时候，眼角余光瞥到走廊尽头有人正慢慢踱步走来，他转头看去，惊讶地发现来人居然是威廉。  
“威廉？”观月下意识地开口，看到忽然出现在面前的青年，观月紧绷了一个多星期的那根神经总算稍稍放松了些，脸上慢慢掩不住带上发自内心的舒心笑容，他有些激动地说，“你怎么来了？！”  
只是这个笑并没能维持多久，便渐渐在面色愠怒的青年表情阴冷的盯视下渐渐僵住了。

威廉冷着脸在观月面前站定，看着他的眼神冰冷中带着明显的怒意。威廉比观月高了近半个头，观月被他这么怒气冲冲地低头盯视着，顿时感到一股强烈的压迫感。

“怎么了？”观月能够从威廉身上闻到明显的酒气还有烟味，他知道威廉有时为了招待客户会有不得不喝酒的场合。有一次威廉也是像今天这样喝得满身酒气，三更半夜的跑来找他，进门没多久挨到沙发上倒头就睡着了。  
不知道威廉今天度过的是怎样颓废的一个夜晚，观月心疼地皱起眉头，他拉过威廉的手，把他拉进房间，关心之情溢于言表，“你喝了不少吧？醉了吗？等下我给你泡杯浓茶解解酒吧？”

沉着脸的威廉不动声色地跟着观月进了门，房门刚一关上，威廉突然就反手扣住毫无防备的观月的手，动作近乎粗暴地抵着观月的肩膀把人狠狠按在玄关的墙上。  
观月猝不及防地被对方压制住，顿时受了很大的惊吓，他睁大眼睛无措地望着表情几乎可以用凶神恶煞来形容的威廉，茫然地问，“怎...怎么了？威廉？”

威廉恶狠狠地盯着观月，从他刻意压抑的过急的呼吸频率可以看出他正在拼命压抑着怒火。  
威廉盯视着观月的眼睛，像是要穿透他的眼睛，看透他此刻的心思。  
观月被威廉的眼神吓住，像是被实力悬殊的野兽骤然扑食住的食草动物，顿时失去了反抗的能力和意志，只茫然失措地听天由命。

“你不是说他不是吗？！”威廉声音不高，毫无情感的低沉嗓音震荡着观月的耳膜，让他一阵心慌。  
“什么？”观月被吓得声音都不稳了。他不明白威廉这句话的意思，下意识地回问道。  
“你们刚刚在楼下做什么？！”威廉一瞬不瞬地死死盯住观月的眼睛，咬牙切齿地连声追问，“你让他亲你了？！你不是说他不是吗？！”  
观月这才渐渐反应过来威廉在说什么。  
刚刚他和乔在大门口接吻被威廉看见了.....  
观月一下子涨红了脸，立时被问得愣住了，他惊慌失措地望着威廉，张了张口又不知道该怎么解释。  
有那么几秒，两人谁都没有说话，就那么静静地对望着。

“说话！”威廉失了耐心，抓着观月的肩膀，粗声催促道。  
观月脸通通红，迟疑了片刻，才终于支吾着坦白道，“我...我和乔交往了。”  
“交往了...”威廉呆呆地跟着重复念了一遍，像是一时理解不了这句话的意思，要细细琢磨消化一番才行。他慢慢松开了牵制住观月的手，像是瞬间失去了力气。

“嗯...”观月呐呐说，“对不起，之前没告诉你.....”  
他一直以为自己没告诉威廉这件事是因为时机不对，因为威廉和乔之间不对付。  
可是事到如今，到了不得不说的时候，观月才发现他其实说不出口，他不想告诉威廉，他害怕他的反应，害怕威廉知道后会就此疏远他。所以他一直自欺欺人地守着这个秘密没说。  
虽然他也明白这件事早晚是瞒不住的。可是观月抱着鸵鸟心态，觉得能拖一刻便是一刻，只是没想到最终居然是这样被撞破。更没想到威廉会反应这么激烈。

“对不起，我应该早点说的。”观月再一次道歉。

威廉静静望着他，眼神许久未动，像是根本没在听他说话，正在独自出神，过了许久他才很轻地开了口，语气平静到听不出情绪，“多久了？”

“嗯？”观月小心翼翼地。

威廉眯起眼睛盯着观月，“你知道我在问什么。”

观月本能地错开视线，微微低下头，老实说，“没多久......一两个星期...”

威廉再度沉默下来，仔细看着低着头的观月，像是不认识他，又像是要努力把他看清。他感到心口一阵尖锐的疼痛正在急速蔓延，痛得他连呼吸都为之停滞了一瞬。  
他想他是不是有什么毛病，居然真的会为了一个人伤心难过成这样，而这些感情和感觉却不受自己的控制，他明明是一个极度理智的人，也明白纠缠于观月的自己有多可笑。可是理智上明白，感情上却怎样也放不下对这个人的依赖和牵挂。他其实多少猜出些大概，可此刻听观月这么名正言顺地说出来，依然觉得痛苦难当。好像只这么轻描淡写的一句话，他和别人之间的亲吻就是天经地义的事情，而他威廉便没有干涉的余地。

 

“我本来之前就想告诉你，可是......”观月试图说明。

“可是什么？”威廉粗鲁地打断他，咄咄逼人，“可是我在你心里还是那个十岁出头，什么都不懂的小鬼是不是？所以你不需要费神和我特别交代这些事情？”

观月被威廉这一通抢白生生夺去了话头，他本就不善辩驳，立时失去了自我解释的勇气，只会呐呐地说，“怎么会...？”  
“怎么不会？”威廉自嘲般地扯了扯嘴角，口不择言，“你从以前不就是这样吗？和Ivan的事情不就瞒得滴水不漏？说是来给我补习，其实不就是为了和Ivan多一点时间在一起？...说到底，我不过就是那个你随便敷衍敷衍就可以蒙混过关的小鬼不是吗？”

虽然观月和威廉之间存在不少的问题和障碍。可是Ivan无疑是最为尖锐的那一根刺，横向抵在两人的心间，使他们终究无法再靠近。因为每靠近一步，这根刺就会更深地刺入心间，使他们疼痛，不能再忽略曾经的这个人和这些事的存在。

“我没有！我怎么会是为了Ivan才来给你补习？”观月也终于急了，他先是被威廉说懵了，等缓过神来便急急地辩驳起来，“以前不和你说是因为那时候你还这么小，我怎么可能和你说这些事？”  
威廉冷笑了一声，不屑地，“那么这次呢！这次你的借口是什么？”

观月咬了咬嘴唇，踌躇着说，“因为你好像不喜欢乔。我......”  
“我不喜欢他又怎么样？我讨厌他你就瞒着我偷偷摸摸和他在一起？而且你不是曾经信誓旦旦地说过他不是吗？！”威廉粗暴地打断观月，他心里的怒意不断蔓延，加上酒精的催化，越发止不住上窜下跳的火气，更加肆无忌惮地恶言相向起来，“他不是gay，你们却交往了，怎么？是你终于通过努力把他掰弯了？”

观月诧异地瞪大眼睛，在威廉的恶意揣测下，脸已经红得不能再红，眼里也不禁擒上了泪花，只凭着本能笨拙地辩解，声音也不由带上颤音，“不是的！我真的不知道他是......是学长说，他说...喜欢我。所以我......”

“他说什么就是什么了？！”威廉听了这种仿若‘老实人被轻易占了便宜’般的解释更是气不打一处来，“怎么？难道随随便便有个人说喜欢你，和你告白一下，你就照单全收？他说喜欢你你们就交往？你就这么好被左右？就这么不计好歹？”  
观月本就不会跟人争辩，之前被威廉激得急了才颠三倒四地为自己辩驳了几句，而这已经是他的极限了，此时被威廉狠毒地接连挖苦，已经羞恼得不知如何是好了，他眼里含了泪，嗫嚅着，“你怎么这么说？我...”  
“那你要我怎么说？！！”威廉怒气冲天，他声音不高但语气已经接近冰点，低沉的嗓音透着痛不欲生，“我一直在等机会和你告白，你却已经瞒着我和那该死的乔好上了？！这么说你满意吗？！”

此话一出，时间仿佛一下子静止了，两人均沉默下来，房间里瞬间静得可以听见挂钟的滴答声。  
观月被这话里的信息惊得错愕不已，连呼吸都凝滞了还不自知，站在原地睁大眼睛茫茫然地望着威廉，不知反应。

“我问你满意了吗？！”静了片刻，威廉往前一步，几乎贴上观月，他低头看着他，口吻强势。  
观月被逼得下意识地后退一步，退无可退的他抵在身后的墙上，微微抬头看着威廉，呐呐说不出话，只楞楞地摇了摇头。

威廉眯起眼睛，看观月这幅无措的模样，他终于忍不住心软了一下。  
意料之外的摊牌，不过好歹是把这个困扰了他那么久的问题说穿了。什么叫孤注一掷，威廉算是彻底懂了。此刻他真的有一种把所有筹码都摊到赌桌上的痛快感，然而神经一松的同时又不免觉得心里没底。

“你真的一点都没有感觉吗？”威廉的语气缓和下来，极力隐藏着惴惴不安的情绪，轻声问道。

观月抿着嘴唇，不置一词，还是摇头。  
威廉又强势起来，不肯罢休地追问道，“那你现在知道了？”

观月看着威廉，神情拘束，微微张了张口，可是发不出声音，他已经不知如何回应才好。  
他是真的没想到，如果说乔和他表白的时候，他也是毫不知情，可是回头看去，多少还是能从过往的相处中寻出些乔喜欢他的蛛丝马迹。  
然而威廉不同，他认识威廉的时候，威廉才不过七八岁，根本就是个孩子，而且威廉对他的态度始终是对于他的一种依赖感。  
哪怕是借观月几个胆子，他都不敢往那方面去想。怎么可能呢？他俩年龄差了这么多不说，威廉又是Ivan的弟弟，对，威廉还是Ivan的弟弟！观月似乎直到此刻才猛然意识到他和威廉间的往来是多么的不妥，他根本连和威廉亲近都已经是越界的表现了。他们连朋友都不应该做的，他怎么可能有那个胆子往别的方向去联想呢？  
所以即便是威廉当着他的面说出这种话，观月除了不敢相信还是不敢相信。

“老师，那么你现在知道了。”威廉面无表情地盯着观月，声音也很平稳，然而只有他自己知道，他只有拼命握紧拳头才可以阻止不住颤抖的指尖，他看着观月，像在等待最后的审判，“老师，你说话啊。”

威廉看着观月慢慢蹙起眉头，心也跟着一起缓缓沉了下去，他抬手按住观月的肩头，急切地先发制人，“你不许拒绝我！”  
观月诧异地抬起眼睛看着紧锁眉头的青年。

“威廉，你......”观月才开了个头，又停下来，咬着嘴唇不知道该怎么说下去。  
“你不要拒绝我...老师。”威廉又说了一遍相同的话，只是这一次言语中已经失去了咄咄逼人的气势，带着求饶的意味，“我喜欢你。真的很喜欢你......你不要拒绝我......”

观月心里一阵难受，闷得喘不过气。  
他们两人沉默地对峙着，一个在等着结果，而另一个给不出结果。

“老师...”  
“你是Ivan的弟弟。”这一次观月打断了威廉，他依旧低着头，可是语气却意外的坚定，像是说给威廉听，又更像是在提醒自己，“我从一开始就把你当做弟弟看待......以后也还会是这样，这一点不会变的......也没法改变...你是Ivan的弟弟...”  
观月终于鼓起勇气，一口气说出他认为最不伤人的委婉回绝。

可是这些话对于威廉来说却是最糟糕的借口。

「我们一起吃饭吧？我今天自己带了便当的。很好吃哦。我们分着吃吧？」  
威廉忽然想起来，生水痘的那天下午，观月和众人离开后又独自折了回来。  
观月把自己的便当分给他吃，又默默陪着他看纪录片。  
威廉始终不明白明明说好要陪Ivan出去吃饭的观月为什么又一个人回来陪他了。  
那时候沉默寡言的他并不懂得去追究理由。  
威廉只记得那天观月分给他吃的午饭很美味，陪着他看的纪录片很有趣，原本奇痒难忍的水痘也没这么难以忍受了。  
一切似乎都随着观月的回来而美好了起来。

 

从小到大心心念念喜欢的这个人，他对他那么好，却始终把他当作那时候的小孩子，认定他是Ivan的弟弟，不愿给他机会。

威廉彻底安静下来，他既不说话，也不动作，怔怔看着低着头的观月。  
观月皮肤细白，垂下视线的时候，两排睫毛又密又长。威廉从没见过比观月长得还要好看的人，也从没有见过比观月对他还要好的人。  
可这么美好的这个人，他这么喜欢的这个人，却不是他的。

威廉只觉得醉意混杂着妒意正在不断升腾发酵，使他感到脑仁生疼。又恼怒又不甘，情绪复杂地堆积在胸口，让他透不过气。思绪紊乱得不知道应该怎样走出当下这个困顿的局面。

“我不准你和别人在一起！”威廉现在满脑子都是这一个想法。观月只能是他的。

观月倏然抬头看向威廉。  
“我是不是Ivan的弟弟，你是不是喜欢我，这些都没有关系。”威廉的语气里不再有之前的怒意和委屈，取而代之的是一种冰冷绝望，下了狠心般的决绝，“但你只能和我在一起！”

观月张大眼睛茫然地看着他。被他蛮不讲理的说辞弄得没辙了。  
威廉微眯起眼睛，漂亮的墨蓝色眸子里透着明显的狠劲。观月被威廉按在肩头收的越来越紧的手弄得疼了，他下意识地挣扎起来，想要摆脱青年的钳制。

威廉忽然松开抵在观月肩上的手，反手扣上观月的手腕，力气之大，把观月的手腕箍得生疼，观月吃痛下挣了挣，威廉一语不发地把他拽得更牢，不由分说地拽着他往卧室走去。  
他本就不该给他时间，妄想着有一天观月会自己开窍爱上他。他不该等，也再也等不了了。

“威，威廉？”观月被对方的样子吓到了，不明白他要做什么，只本能地想要挣开青年的手。  
威廉不顾观月的反抗，沉默着把他拉进卧室，观月被拉得一路踉踉跄跄，几次差点摔倒。

进了卧室，威廉拽着观月手臂一把把他粗暴地扔到床上，观月重重地摔在床上，冲力过大，震得他胸口一阵发闷。还没等他缓过劲来，威廉已经不慌不忙地覆到他身上，压住他的手臂，居高临下地望着他。

威廉没有皱眉头，眼神也波澜不惊，可不知为何，却给观月一种眉宇之间满是戾气的错觉。

“威廉，你醉了。”观月被吓得不轻，说话都不利索了，“你醉了。别这样...”  
哪怕他再迟钝，到了这个地步也终究明白了青年究竟想要做什么。

“你和他做过了吗？”威廉语气生硬，形同拷问。  
观月被他问得愣住，被这么直白的问题弄得尴尬不已，一时间乱得很，张了张口，却实在不知道要怎么面对青年回答这种问题，只能无助地反复说，“你醉了威廉，你...”

“做了是不是？！”威廉拔高声音，口吻凶狠。  
观月从没看过威廉这么凶的样子，也从没被人这样对待过，又是惊吓又是委屈的情绪之下，只无措地怔怔望着对方。

威廉以为观月是无言以对了。他冷笑一声，不由分说就去扯观月衣襟，观月下意识地拽紧被威廉拉扯中的衣襟，不知所措地叫青年的名字，“威廉！”

威廉默不作声，只专注于手上动作凶横地扯着观月衣服。  
观月吓坏了，更加激烈地反抗起来，威廉受到了阻扰，便笃信观月是做贼心虚，这下他更想要去一探究竟，想要看看那个混蛋究竟在观月身上留下了什么难堪的痕迹。

“威廉，你放手！你放开我！”观月手足无措地挣扎不休。然而力气根本抵不上威廉，三两下就被青年剥去了大衣，一件件脱去衣服，最后观月终于露出白花花胸膛的时候，威廉才总算停下来。

两个人气喘吁吁地相顾无言着对喘，观月眼角噙着泪，他用手背抹了抹眼睛。观月以为威廉这是终于发完了酒疯，他伸手去推压在他身上的高大青年，带着哭音却非常生气地说，“让开！”  
威廉没有看到他自虐般寻找的吻痕，还没来得及松一口气，看着观月喘息下一起一伏的胸膛，他大脑‘嗡’地一声比方才更空白了。被观月那么一推之下，他瞬间回过神来，然而他不但没有听从观月的话起身让开，反而顺势抓住观月推阻他的那只手的手腕，一把压在身侧，而后猛然低头吻上观月的嘴唇。

观月措手不及地被威廉近乎凶狠地吻住，毫无防备的他很快被青年撬开了牙关，长驱直入的攻城略地。  
和乔的吻截然不同，威廉的亲吻狂暴而霸道，重重地吸吮，深入地纠缠，不留余地的掠夺感，让观月几乎窒息的深吻中，他感受到对方赤裸裸的欲望的痕迹。观月虽然不明白威廉为什么要这么做，也无法思考事情怎么演变成这样，可是本能驱使着他不住挣扎。

观月用没有被压制住的那只手拼命推拒着威廉的胸膛，同时别开头，曲起一条腿想要最大限度地抵开压在他身上的青年。  
然而这一切的反抗对于已经失去理智的威廉等同于无，反而更激发了威廉的控制欲。威廉边啃咬观月颀长雪白的脖颈边把扔在一边的观月大衣上的腰带抽了出来，抓住观月胡乱反抗的双手，用腰带绑在一起，再用一只手把观月被绑在一起的双手压在他头顶，观月被绑住了手，挣扎变得更为吃力，像是一条离水多时的鱼，扑腾都显得无力而徒劳。

威廉再把观月曲起的那条腿轻而易举地拨到身侧，这样一来，观月彻底失去了反抗的能力。威廉低下头，贴在观月耳边喘着粗气警告他，“老师，你乖一点，我不想弄疼你。”  
接着，威廉再一口咬上观月的脖子。观月颤抖着闷哼一声。这声音让醉酒加上情欲熏染下神志越发不清楚的威廉更加兴奋。

威廉在这方面颇有经验，他也和男孩做，而且更喜欢和男孩做，他喜欢身材修长匀称，留着学生头的东方男孩，每次他都用后背位和他们做，把他们当作这个人。  
而今天，他当然要面对面的进入观月，他要看着他那双漂亮的桃花眼干他，把他干哭！  
他要射在他的身体里，让这个人彻底沾染上他的气味，变成他一个人的。

观月被威廉没轻没重地犹如啃噬在脖子上的亲吻弄得疼痛不已，他已经说不出话来，惊吓得全身发抖，压在他身上的这个人明明是威廉，可是这一刻却这么的陌生，陌生到观月不知道应该怎样和他交流才能让他放过他。

强硬而炽热的亲吻从脖子辗转到胸口，再到嘴唇，观月下意识地咬紧牙关，嘴唇被吮得发痛，威廉吻他唇角，脸颊，亲吻的力度渐渐变得温柔，他贴在他耳畔，语气也同样温柔地蛊惑道，“老师，张开嘴，让我吻你...乖。”

观月轻轻摇头，想要躲开威廉的亲吻。威廉却一手扣着他下巴，用力捏住他脸颊，强迫他打开牙关，观月根本躲不开，只能任由威廉的舌尖探入口腔，变换着角度的舔吻吸吮他，观月渐渐被这种充满情欲和技巧的亲吻弄得失去了招架的能力，头脑也跟着晕晕乎乎起来。

被猛然间抵在后穴上按压的手指弄得一惊，纠缠中裤子不知何时被剥去，等回过神来的时候内裤也已经被脱了下来，屈辱的挂在右脚脚踝上。观月挣了挣已经不再被压制着的双手，奈何手腕上的腰带捆得意外的牢固，怎么也挣脱不开。

观月发出小动物一般的悲鸣，虚弱地求饶道，“威廉，别这样，我不做，我不要做。”  
然而观月不知道，他此刻声音里的脆弱反而更加催化了威廉占有他的欲望。

威廉听而未闻，而是边咬吻观月的耳朵边轻声问他，“老师，有润滑剂吗？”  
“没有，没有的。”观月吓得抽抽噎噎，眼角噙着泪珠，却并没有哭出来，威廉笑着舔去他眼角的那颗泪珠。抽回按压观月后穴的手，再度抚上观月已经半抬头的欲望，“那就只好问老师借一点来用了。”  
说完，威廉再度吻上观月，含着他的舌尖激烈地吸吮，像是要吃了他一般的凶狠，抚在他下身的手掌握住他的欲望用尽技巧地上下抚慰挑逗。

被青年上下其手极尽所能的讨好，久未行过人事的观月哪里招架得住，再不情愿却依然违背不了动物的本能，没一会儿就在极力压抑的呻吟声中全数交代在威廉的手中。

“真快啊老师。”威廉咬住气喘连连的观月的耳朵，把手上的精液全部涂抹到观月的后穴，再沾了一些在手指上，探入观月后穴。  
观月虽然瘦，可是练了这么多年的花滑，屁股浑圆挺俏，肉感十足。威廉一手为观月润滑扩张，一手抚摸揉捏观月的臀部。

观月还未从射精后的茫然中回神，被威廉的手指插入了也只是跟着颤抖了一下，威廉在他体内抽插的手指动作温柔，并没有弄疼他，虽然被撑开的感觉很怪异。

威廉慢慢探入两根手指，在观月后穴的入口处不断按压找寻，直到按到了那处使得观月颤栗着发出一声急促的呻吟的位置时，威廉才满意的收回手。他拉开裤链，露出早已硬挺到青筋毕露的性器，迫不及待地抵在观月后穴上，缓缓挺入，观月感受到下身尺寸惊人的东西的侵入，猛地惊醒过来，无助地惊呼，“不要！威廉，不要...”  
都到了这个时候，威廉哪里还听得见。他扣紧开始毫无章法挣扎起来的观月的腰，抬高他的臀部，缓缓挺了进去，观月张着腿，被迫承受着青年巨大的性器一寸一寸的碾入，他难耐地张开口却发不出一点声音，股间陌生而可怖的感觉让他头皮发麻，止不住地瑟瑟发抖，眼泪终于不争气地滑出眼眶。

威廉一插到底，观月紧致而温暖的内壁包裹着他，快感从脊背如电流般一路直窜到头顶。  
威廉终于进入了这具身体。生理和心理上的双重满足，让他不禁舒服地叹出一口气，他吻了吻观月的眼角，心满意足地喃喃，“老师，我好喜欢你。”

观月紧咬着牙关也阻止不了眼里的泪水一颗接一颗的滑落，他茫然地望着天花板，头脑混沌。  
威廉再也克制不住地开始律动，大幅度地在观月体内热烈地撞击，观月被这种不留余地地抽插弄得脊背发麻，时而深入时而抽离再一插到底的律动方式让观月招架不住，再也忍耐不住地抽泣着呻吟，意识也彻底地混乱了。  
无意识地挣扎中，绑在手上的腰带终于松脱了，可是恢复自由的双手却什么也做不了，反而下意识地攀上威廉宽阔的背脊，在汹涌而至的快感侵袭下，胡乱拽紧猛烈顶弄他的青年后背的衣服，下意识地呢喃着他的名字，含糊地讨饶。

深入浅出地激烈抽插持续了很长一段时间，观月早就头脑一片空白，他在赤裸的快感攻击下失控地呜咽呻吟，胡乱地呢喃着‘不要’的同时却挣脱不了。  
在激烈不休的撞击下，威廉不断唤他‘老师’，手臂撑在他耳边居高临下地望着他，观月意识混沌地半睁着眼睛，对视着威廉墨蓝色的眼睛。感觉是这么的不真实。正压在他身上侵犯他的这个人，怎么会是威廉呢？

青年凑过来吻他，这一次是缠绵而温柔的亲吻方式，伴随着更加深入的律动，观月微弱的呻吟淹没在两人充满情欲的亲吻间，全身都是暖洋洋的酥麻感觉，使观月渐渐产生了一种正被疼惜热爱着的错觉。

观月慢慢的忘记要怎样去反抗，只能呜咽着任由青年摆弄。被翻来覆去地就着各种体位反反复复做了好几次，他的意识渐渐被感官上的冲击弄得支离破碎，之后的记忆模糊不清，不记得究竟做了几次，只记得无边的快感强烈到让他感到无法承受......


	28. Chapter 28

结弦问Gordon借了手机，和母亲说明情况，母亲对于他留宿师兄家没有意见，只吩咐他明天早点回家。  
他一个电话打完，那边低着头在开门的男人还在奋力和门锁搏斗。

结弦随手把手机塞到大衣口袋里，Gordon捅了半天都没办法把钥匙捅进锁眼，结弦就在边上依在门沿上看着他忙活，也不帮忙，还幸灾乐祸地笑。

Gordon斗争了半天，终于放弃了，把手上的钥匙举到结弦面前，委屈地说，“门坏了，找人修。”  
结弦不接钥匙，笑得眼睛都弯起来了，毫不留情地嘲笑醉酒的男人，“你真是笨死了，为什么要用车钥匙开门呀？”

Gordon低头看着手上的钥匙，苦思冥想了半天才抬起头看向结弦，茫然了一会儿又举着钥匙左顾右盼了一下，才终于看回结弦，文不对题地问，“那我的车呢？”  
结弦要笑死了，莫非他现在是想要去找车开锁不成？

结弦毫不掩饰地乐了会儿才收敛了笑意，夸张地瞪大眼睛表示惊讶，坏心眼地继续逗弄醉得神志不清的男人，“是啊，你的车呢？我们是怎么回来的？你的车车呢？”

Gordon愣住了，表情一片空白，眼睛张得大大的望着结弦，似乎在努力整理思绪。

“你也有今天哦？”结弦看他这样呆，不由噗嗤笑出来，“脑袋是不是像死机的电脑？转不动了？你等一下哦！我帮你重启一下。”说着他伸手去捏Gordon挺直的鼻梁，重重地捏了他一下才说，“咦？不对哦，你的重启开关不在这里。”他又调皮地去拉Gordon耳朵，边对着被他欺负得眯起眼睛的Gordon笑，边继续轻轻拉着人家耳朵，Gordon却依然无动于衷，任由摆弄地站在那里安静望着他。

结弦蹙起眉头，故作担忧地说，“惨了，你怎么还没重启好？硬盘烧掉啦？”

Gordon用拽着钥匙的手把结弦抓着他耳朵的手轻轻拉下来，抓着男孩的手慢慢凑到嘴边亲了亲，因为他的动作又慢又缓，看上去毫无攻击性，结弦一时没有反应过来，就这么糊里糊涂地被他调戏似的偷亲了一下。  
Gordon亲完之后，温和地笑笑，说，“开关在这里。”

结弦噘着嘴，心下暗骂威廉，什么喝醉了会变乖，情报根本就是错的嘛！明明是喝醉了就爱亲来亲去的。  
想起刚刚Gordon在车上的表现，再结合现在的样子来看，结弦有些吃不准他到底是几分真心几分醉意。  
结弦没有接触过喝醉的人，对醉酒的人的情绪把控完全没底。  
他是因为醉了才这样轻佻？还是因为喝醉了而表露出真心呢？  
结弦又好奇又忐忑。  
Gordon看上去是越来越醉了，他也被他弄得越来越糊涂了。

结弦想不明白，干脆地把手抽回来，闷声说，“门钥匙呢？”  
Gordon果然再次把手上的车钥匙递过来。  
结弦无奈叹息，再和这个醉鬼磨蹭下去，恐怕要在门口站一晚上了。

于是他索性自己上去搜Gordon身，男人站在那里一动不动，配合地让他上下其手。  
结弦挣了挣Gordon拉着他的另一只手，两人从车上牵手开始便一路拉着手，Gordon用右手牵着他，因此刚刚开门也只能用左手，动作笨拙得要死却不肯松开男孩的手。

“先放开下，我找钥匙，钥匙放哪里啦？”结弦见男人死拽着他的手不肯松懈力气，便只好耐心地和他解释。  
Gordon静静摇了摇头，不但不肯松手，还把结弦的手握握紧，生怕就这么给他逃脱了似的。  
结弦歪头苦笑，“你醉了和小孩子没两样嘛！”  
Gordon看着他，不说话。

结弦没办法，只好用反手抄他另一边口袋，两人贴得颇近，结弦努力了半天，终于在Gordon右边的裤袋底抓出一枚钥匙。  
“嘿咻！有了！”他抬起头，眉开眼笑地对着Gordon扬扬手里的钥匙，Gordon全程低头安静注视他，这时候也微微扬了扬嘴角，出其不意地往前凑了一凑，在男孩额头无声落下一个亲吻。  
结弦举着钥匙愣在那里，眨巴着眼睛对视着一脸无辜继续安安静静望着他的高大男人。他有些害羞地低下眼睛，用钥匙巴拉巴拉头发。

虽然知道Gordon是因为醉了才会这么粘人，可都说是酒后吐真言，他这么做，应该是因为真的喜欢自己吧？  
结弦害羞的同时不免又沾沾自喜起来。心里的某一处暖洋洋甜滋滋的。

结弦像下定决心似地兀自点了点头，转过身把门打开，拉着Gordon进了屋子。

结弦把钥匙放到鞋柜上，翘起脚用手帮忙一一脱了两只脚的鞋子，Gordon还是默默拉着他的手，站在一边看着他。  
“脱鞋啊。”结弦拉拉Gordon的手，催促他。  
Gordon依言乖乖脱了鞋子，然后继续一动不动看着结弦，拨一波动一动，像个没有思想的机器人。

结弦拉他往屋里走，这一次Gordon却不动如山地站在原地。结弦回身看他，Gordon也看着他，不动。  
“进来啊。”结弦拉拉他。

Gordon像是听不懂一样，依然站在那里，眼睛都不眨一下的盯着结弦，巍然不动。

房门一旦关上，这一整个空间就只剩下他们两个人，气氛越发微妙起来，陷在Gordon一瞬不瞬的专注目光下，结弦渐渐感到手足无措起来。

房间静得仿佛只听得到两人轻轻的呼吸声，结弦感觉心跳得很急，像刚刚比完长节目，连呼吸都不由跟着变得急促而不稳。

结弦暗暗做了一个深呼吸，终于鼓起勇气开口问，“做什......？”他话还没说完，Gordon忽然开口说，“我想亲你。”  
结弦抿了抿唇，硬生生把那个卡在喉咙口的‘么’字吞回去，局促地望着向前一步和他面对面站的很近的男人。  
结弦咽了口口水，感觉心脏扑通扑通地快要跳出喉咙口了。他心想这么大的声音，Gordon一定听见了。

“我想亲你。”Gordon一手牵着他的手，一手摸着他的脸颊，用拇指缓缓摩挲他的面颊，眼神深邃，目不转睛地望着他。

结弦感到心跳不受控制地越发急迫起来，脸颊也随着心跳的频率极速地热起来，变得滚烫滚烫的。

“你脸好红。”Gordon看着他，蹙起眉头疑惑地问，“为什么会这么红？”说着他凑过来用嘴唇代替手指轻轻触碰了下结弦红到发烫的脸颊。  
结弦浑身僵硬地站在原地，感到随着Gordon的触碰，手脚都发麻了，一口气没缓过来，差点都要诱发哮喘了。  
怎么会这样？他心里暗骂自己没用。

Gordon又退回去，重新凝视着他，结弦下意识地低下视线，不敢对视盯着他的男人，不知所措地弱弱地“哼”了声，带着撒娇的意味。

“好不好？”Gordon又问了一遍，“我想亲你。”  
“刚刚！......刚刚不是亲...亲了嘛！”他一紧张就结巴，还控制不住语气，变得凶巴巴的，他依然低着眼睛，忍不住微微撅起嘴巴，看上去是愠怒的表情 ，实则是害羞到了极致而不由自主地变的扭捏起来。

“我是说，接吻。”Gordon认真地说。

结弦重又抬眼看他，望着Gordon颜色越发变沉的眼眸，他再也无力思考了，紧紧抿着唇，紧张极了，和Gordon交握的手指都在微微发抖。

他愣愣看着男人，对方温柔而安静地回望着他，没有催促，只是望着他，静等他的答案，结弦感觉自己全身都陷在对方温柔的目光中，紧张和不安的情绪渐渐平缓下来，终于，他下意识地发出一声介于‘嗯’和‘唔’之间的音节。

Gordon得到回复，很缓很缓地眨了眨眼，结弦只注意到对方短而密的睫毛一张一阖间，脸庞已经近在迟尺，他还没来得及回神，嘴唇就被触碰了，温柔却又有力的触感，非常的微妙，嘴唇相触的瞬息，结弦只感到心脏骤然一紧，呼吸随之一窒，他无助地发出一声短促而轻微的‘唔’，剩下的声音已被Gordon吮入双唇间。  
仅仅只是嘴唇的摩擦和吸吮，便已经让结弦悸动不已，他感到Gordon滚烫的舌尖轻轻扫过自己的唇瓣，微妙的酥麻感从嘴唇一路蔓延到心尖上。他一手被Gordon紧紧握住，另一只手下意识地紧紧抓着Gordon的衣袖，他懵懂而本能地打开牙关接纳男人抵入的舌尖，两人舌尖相触的瞬间，结弦忍不住微微颤栗了一下，感到连背脊都麻痹了。

他好喜欢他。  
这一个想法随着两人的初吻忽然窜入结弦的脑袋。  
他好喜欢Gordon。

他不确定自己究竟是什么时候开始喜欢上Gordon的。

大概是那次商演期生病，Gordon背着他去医院的那刻？  
他紧紧搂住Gordon的脖子，病得昏昏沉沉地卧在男人宽阔的肩背上，闻着属于他的气息，便觉得无比的安心。

又或者是他发现自从他随口说过饮料要喝可乐后，Gordon家的冰箱里总会为他固定存着至少两，三罐可乐的那刻？

要不就是平时Gordon每天接送他，渐渐熟稔起来后，便把车载音乐全部换成他中意的歌曲，在他情不自禁跟唱的时候，一边开车的Gordon会忍无可忍地默默伸手捂住他的嘴，威胁他再发出声音就追尾前面那辆车，他大笑耍赖，Gordon无奈妥协的时候？  
在Gordon变着花样的威胁和他日复一日无视撒娇我行我素地跟唱后，有一天他忽然安静听音乐了，Gordon却忧心忡忡问他，‘今天怎么不唱了？’的时候？

又或者是在看着Gordon边抱怨着猫咪调皮，边不顾午饭，在训练间隙抓着平藏去俱乐部浴室洗澡，弄得自己浑身湿透却抱着刚刚吹完毛一脸享受不再抓痒的平藏时，笑得一脸孩子气的那刻？

在Gordon家借宿时，睡的迷迷糊糊的Gordon会把乱踢被子的他压紧到怀里，含糊抱怨他睡相差的同时却又自然而然地搓搓他手臂，问他，冷吗？担心他着凉的时候？

那次不小心吻到嘴唇的时候？

更或者是当下，和他认真接吻的这一刻？

......  
......

仔细回想起来，原来他已经在Gordon身上体会过这么多次怦然心动的刹那，一点一滴的累积，直到这一刻结弦才惊觉，自己居然已经这么喜欢这个男人了。

结弦之前虽然隐隐也有感觉，可他总是懵懵懂懂的，以为那不过是对Gordon的崇拜和依赖。  
而在这个亲吻下，他算是彻彻底底地醒悟过来了。

这个吻含着淡淡的酒味，却并不会让人觉得讨厌，因为更多的是属于Gordon的气息，熟悉的让他心动不已的同时又无比安心的味道。  
结弦凭借本能地贪心地索求着对方给与的温柔。

说不上究竟是激烈还是缠绵的，似乎怎样也舍不得结束的初吻，终于在仿佛耗尽氧气般的不得已中告一段落，唇舌恋恋不舍地缓缓分开，两人靠在一起，额头相抵，呼吸相闻。  
Gordon在喘息的间隙，不断啄吻气喘吁吁的男孩的鼻尖和嘴唇，那么的依恋，那么的宠溺。

结弦觉得整个脑袋都晕晕乎乎的，一半的神智还留在方才的亲吻中没有回来，他边卖力地喘息，边努力召回思绪。稍稍匀过气来，就急不可待地想要把脑袋里的想法告诉Gordon，他抓着男人的衣袖，怯生生但坚定地说，“我喜欢你。”

他是急脾气，既然亲也亲过了，又明了了心意，就不准备再多做等待，一定要在第一时间里让对方知道。  
这是他这辈子第一个喜欢的人，他想要他知道，他羽生结弦喜欢他。

而且不是他盲目自信，他相信Gordon也是喜欢他的。  
也许和他之前一样，还没有完完全全的明白自己的心意。  
不对！是他说想亲他的，那他也一定是喜欢他的。才不管他醉没醉。  
他一定也是喜欢他的！  
结弦这么告诉着自己。

Gordon闻言停顿了下亲吻结弦鼻尖的动作，他的唇和男孩的脸颊离得不过一纸之隔的距离，因为靠得太近，反而看不清彼此的表情。  
没有立刻得到回复，结弦瞬间紧张的无以自拔，他稍稍退开一些距离，想要去看Gordon的眼睛。  
Gordon像是不愿意和男孩分离一丝一毫，如饥似渴地把人抓回来，再一次狠狠吻住了他。

因为结弦的那句表白，Gordon像是被按了某个开关，变得急迫起来，这一次亲吻的火热程度对于几分钟前还如一张白纸的男孩来说过于激烈了。  
结弦有些不知所措地伫在那里，任由男人予取予求。  
Gordon把人紧紧按在怀里，停不下来似的地一遍又一遍地反复亲吻他，那深入的热烈程度简直要把结弦融化了。

结弦总觉得哪里不太对，他明明说了喜欢他，可是Gordon还没有回答他。

“等...等一下啊......”他往后仰了仰，挣脱开不断贴过来的男人，想要先把话说清楚。  
然而Gordon根本不给他说话的机会，很快就又凑过来含住了他的唇舌，把结弦要说的话吞噬进嘴里。

对于男人极具技巧的挑逗，结弦毫无招架之力，在几近失控的湿吻中很快迷失了自己，在Gordon深入的舌尖的爱抚下，只剩下喘息和呻吟的份，头脑渐渐迷茫起来，思考变成了一件奢侈的事，取而代之的是逐渐上升的身体的热度。

再稍微回过神来的时候，是Gordon把他按到床上时，他头磕在随意放在床上的iPad上，痛呼了一声。  
Gordon随手把iPad扔下床，又覆上来边亲吻他，边在接吻的间隙中，急切地剥去两人的外衣。

Gordon把结弦的毛衣脱去，再将他束在牛仔裤里的衬衣衣摆拉出来，手探进他的衣服里，抚摸他的胸口。  
毫无经验的男孩在阅历丰富的Gordon极具技巧的热吻和爱抚的双重攻击下，很快失陷在了欲望的漩涡中，无法可想了。

结弦在所剩无几的意识下，只感到自己已经完全勃起了，本能地想要寻求疏解，而Gordon和他一样已经变得硬邦邦的东西正凶狠的抵在他的大腿根部，即便隔着彼此两条牛仔裤的布料厚度，似乎也能感受到对方的热烫程度。

结弦不免感到头皮发麻，有些慌张起来，要发生什么了吗？好像有些太快了吧？  
他心里隐隐觉得不妥。  
可是这样的想法很快在覆在他身上的男人又一波的亲吻爱抚下渐行渐远。

这个人是Gordon。  
所以没有关系。  
仅仅因为这一个简单的理由，对性事全然的陌生的结弦，便可以轻而易举地放下一切戒备和不安，全然交付出自己。

亲吻逐渐下移，Gordon总算放开了结弦的唇，结弦也总算可以补给到空气似的拼命喘息。  
Gordon边吸吮着男孩的脖子，边伸手解他裤扣。

“呀！”当Gordon隔着衬衣，轻轻咬住结弦小巧的乳尖时，男孩不可抑制地发出一声惊呼。天知道他的乳首早就在男人之前的揉捏抚弄下变得挺立而异常敏感了。  
这一刺激使他下身的硬度越发昂扬，当性器被Gordon一手握住的时候，结弦连惊叫都发不出声音，身体不由自主地狠狠颤抖了一下。

“嗯...嗯......”  
来自Gordon的手指极富技巧的爱抚套弄，和自己用手解决的时候全然不同的感受。结弦无助地两手紧紧抓着正舔吻他胸口的Gordon肩膀的衣服，忍不住微微仰着头，难耐地呻吟了起来，沦陷在这熟悉又陌生的快感中无法自拔。

Gordon一边给他套弄，一边引导着他解开衬衣，脱去裤子，没一会儿功夫，结弦全身上下就只剩下一条衣襟全开的衬衣蔽体了。

Gordon也解开自己的裤子，露出已经硬挺到经脉毕露的硕大性器。  
他停下套弄‘小结弦’的动作，把沉浸在快感中，只顾望着天花板吃力喘息的男孩的手拉过来，引导着他关照自己的。

结弦茫茫然地随着Gordon的动作抓住男人的热烫，他有些吃惊地仰起身子，低头看了看手上的性器，迷茫地喃喃，“好大...”  
他微微撅着嘴，望向Gordon，脸上有些似有若无的不服气。

Gordon凑过去吻了吻他的嘴角，指挥他，“动啊。”

男人抓着结弦的手，带动他一起动作，结弦哼哼唧唧在Gordon的带领下，给他套弄了几下，可是Gordon一停下手，他也就不动了，还急急忙忙地把Gordon的手抓回自己的身上，鼻间发出急切的呢喃声，含含糊糊地催促Gordon，“摸摸。摸我。”

Gordon无奈苦笑，言听计从地继续爱抚他。  
结弦舒服了，他两手环上Gordon的脖子，把人拉近了，急不可耐地和他接吻。

炙热深入的激烈亲吻中，浓浓的都是情欲的气息，Gordon越发难耐起来，他一手帮结弦套弄，一手忍不住探到男孩身后，揉捏他挺翘的屁股，并诱导着结弦分开大腿环上自己的腰，两人贴的越发的近，性器都抵在一起。

结弦在男人的捋动下，呼吸越发急促，鼻间甜腻的呻吟也越来越诱人，Gordon怕他快要达到顶峰了，便放慢了套弄的节奏。他另一手缓缓探到结弦的后穴，轻轻按压男孩的穴口，想要帮他放松，可他明明还什么都没做，结弦就机警地往上提了提身子，避开他的手指。

Gordon手一追上去，结弦立刻惊叫道，“疼！不要！”  
“不疼的。我拿润滑剂？”Gordon边亲吻他眉眼边循循善诱，用着哄小孩子的口吻。  
“唔～”结弦鼻音浓重，用一个千转百折的撒娇似的单音节拒绝他。

结弦伸手摸上Gordon的硕大，没有章法的上下抚摸，像是他妥协帮他的话，Gordon就不会再想另一种出路。  
而事实确实是如此，即便男人醉的神智都不怎么清楚，一旦只要结弦稍有不满，他便会毫无条件地让步。

两人互相安抚，可结弦弄了没几下，只要Gordon一套弄起他的，他便会下意识的停下服务别人的动作，专心沉沦在自己的快感中。  
Gordon提醒他，他再心不在焉地动几下，又不知不觉慢慢停下来。  
轮番几次后，Gordon也放弃了。

Gordon吻着结弦耳朵，含着他的耳垂，含糊地说，“翻个身。”  
“嗯？”结弦反应迟钝，慢吞吞地转头看他，眼尾上翘的眼睛里满眸水气，嘴唇被吻得嫣红，看上去诱人极了。  
Gordon忍不住再度吸吮上男孩的嘴唇，两人交换了一个缠绵湿热的深吻。Gordon退开的时候，结弦眼神越加迷离地望着他，让人欲罢不能。

Gordon停下动作，扣着男孩的腰身，诱导他翻了个身，双腿并拢跪趴在床上。  
结弦懵懵懂懂地任由Gordon带着自己动作，摆成男人想让他变成的姿势。  
Gordon一手扶着结弦的腰，一手扶着自己的硬挺，缓缓插入男孩合拢的大腿间。  
结弦感到大腿根被火热的硬度挺进再不断摩擦，感觉怪异到让他头皮一阵阵发麻，他被捣弄了几下就下意识地分开双腿，不干了。

Gordon从身后覆上来，吻着依然跪在那里的男孩的后颈，贴到他耳朵边，温柔蛊惑道，“乖一点，腿并拢。”  
“唔唔...”结弦无助又不耐烦地喃喃，不乐意了。  
“乖啊！”Gordon口吻有些强硬，毕竟他也忍得很辛苦，快要按耐不住了。  
他伸手再度抚上结弦的下身，缓缓捋动，再加快频率服侍他，嘴上哄他，“腿并拢好不好？嗯？”  
结弦终于乖乖在Gordon诱哄下就范了。

两人虽然都还没有射过，可情动至今，马眼处都已经渗出不少液体，结弦腿间湿漉漉的，起到了一定的润滑作用。  
Gordon的硬挺大幅度地抽插在结弦的腿间，大腿内侧肌肤敏感，被粗大的性器来回摩擦下，感觉异常的诡异。Gordon粗长的性器不断摩擦过结弦的阴囊，性器根部粗燥的毛发伴随着律动不住摩挲着他的臀部，让结弦汗毛都竖起来的同时，又不禁感到一阵阵难以言喻的异样快感。  
男人结实的腹部激烈撞击在结弦的臀部上，在动作凶狠的顶弄下，不断发出‘啪啪’的肉体碰撞声。  
这种模拟性爱的姿势太过羞耻，结弦一边感受着一波高于一波的疯狂快感不断向他袭来，一边不由自主害羞地把脸埋在被褥中，已经不知如何是好了，他又是呻吟又是羞却地发出‘嗯嗯呜呜’的小动物似的悲鸣声。

Gordon弯下腰，在律动中凑过去亲吻少年的耳朵，加速手上套弄他的频率。等到Gordon把灼热的舌尖抵入男孩的耳朵中时，结弦终于受不住刺激，呜咽颤抖着射在了Gordon的掌心里。

结弦射了精便失了力气，跪不住了，很没有义气的不管Gordon，分开大长腿，全身无力地趴到了床上，兀自急促喘着气，在强烈的快感余韵中微微颤抖，浅浅呻吟。

Gordon也舍不得为难他，只好半躺到他身边，把喘个不停的男孩半拉半抱到自己身上，边和他有一下没一下的接着吻，边自己抚慰疏解起欲望。

结弦从没和人亲热过，他没想到这会是这么舒服的一件事，明明形式上没有多大的不同，可是却要比自己用手解决舒服千万倍。  
这是因为和喜欢的人在一起，心理上的原因吗？

结弦稍稍缓过神，他探手覆上Gordon自慰中的宽大手掌，帮他一起努力起来。

“我喜欢你，Gordon。”望着男人陷在情欲中迷离而深邃的眼眸，结弦再一次表白道。  
Gordon怔了怔，转而覆身吻住他，炙热而深入的亲吻方式，像是要吞噬掉对方一般的猛烈，他加速手上的律动，终于在和男孩的激吻中达到了巅峰。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

当然不能做全套，因为全套必须在gordon葛格清醒的时候才比较公平嘛。  
不然糊里糊涂的吃了人家，他自己也应该会很生气。


	29. Chapter 29

观月意识已经清醒了很久，全身的骨头都叫嚣着疼痛，更痛的是那处难以启齿的地方。  
他心惊胆颤地感受着黏在自己身上的专注视线，皱着眉头挣扎了半天却怎么也没有勇气睁开眼睛。

“老师。我知道你醒了。”威廉沉沉的声音，语气平和，听不出情绪。

观月被青年突如其来的说话惊得一颤，他明白再装睡已经毫无意义，便强迫自己睁开眼睛面对现实。

缓缓睁开眼睛，映入眼眸的是半蹲在床沿，全神贯注望着他的青年神情焦急的脸。  
“老师。”看到观月终于睁开了眼睛，原本神色担忧的威廉欣喜地开口唤他。

观月不由自主地再度阖上眼帘，他没有办法对视威廉，在发生了那样的事情后，他不知道自己应该用什么样的表情面对他。

“你回去吧......”观月紧紧闭着眼睛，喉咙很痛，发出的声音果然也是相应的沙哑不堪，连观月自己都被这陌生的嘶哑声线吓了一跳。

观月闭着眼睛，看不到威廉的表情，只好惴惴不安地等着他的反应，对方却始终一言不发。

安静了好一会儿，威廉不疾不徐的声音终于响起，“老师，你声音好哑，别说话了，我倒杯水给你喝吧？”

观月听着威廉这般若无其事的语气，只觉得惊愕不已，如果说昨晚他是因为喝醉了，带着七八分醉意做了那种糊涂事，到现在也应该酒醒了吧？可是为什么此刻他的态度居然还是这么的坦然淡定？  
观月只觉得面前的这个青年无比陌生，他认识了他这么多年，可直到这一刻他才发现原来他一点也不了解他。

“老师，喝水。”威廉倒了杯水过来，送到观月面前，安安静静地等着。  
观月依旧闭着眼，闻言也只是下意识地更紧地蹙起眉头，掩在被子下的手紧紧地拽着被单，才不至于让自己失控到鸵鸟地拉过被子遮住头脸。

“老师？”威廉等了很久，又不紧不慢地叫他一声，透着些小心翼翼的语调，“我给你倒的是温水，喝一点吧？”

“你回去吧，威廉。”观月还是这句话，翻来覆去地说，连语气也维持的一尘不变，平静中带着些许哀求和一些努力隐藏的反感。

“为什么要我回去？”威廉不甘示弱，终于梗着声音说，“我不会回去的，我要留在这里！我喜欢老师，想要照顾老师...”  
“够了！”观月睁开眼睛，难得训斥的口吻，“别再说这样的话了！”

威廉怔住了，毕竟是做了那么过分的事，再故作镇定那也是装出来的，他的心虚在观月轻轻的一句怒斥下立马现了原型。

观月别开视线，不敢继续对视睁大眼睛神色委屈望着他的青年，只好看着别处低声说，“可以帮我把衣服拿过来吗？”  
这样赤身裸体掩在被子下的谈话，让观月感到无论说什么做什么都没有底气。

等威廉帮他取来衣服，他让威廉背过身。青年愣了愣，还是听话地转身了，观月直到威廉完全转过身去，才颤颤巍巍地坐了起来，穿衣服。

全身像散了架似的疼，头昏脑热的感觉也让观月感到无力思考和应对这样的场面。  
身体仿佛不是自己的，连带头脑也变得迟钝，虽然清楚的记得发生过什么，可是大脑还是没有完全接纳这个事实，正在下意识地极力逃避着去处理问题，尽量让自己麻木地不去认真思考面对现实。  
现在的观月只想好好地睡一觉，睡到天昏地暗，然后彻彻底底忘记这件事，就当不曾发生过才好。  
也许这样，才是他和威廉之间唯一的出路......

然而事实却已是穷途末路了。

想到这里，一阵难以抑制的心酸苦涩翻涌而上，观月忽然觉得眼底一热，他赶紧用衣袖抹去这阵热意。

“威廉，你可以先回去吗？有什么事我们以后再谈可以吗？”穿好了衣服，观月坐在床沿犹豫了半天，才开口轻声说。

“为什么老师总是这句话？”威廉转过身，努力克制着气恼的语气，“我哪里也不去！我要陪着老师。”  
他走过来，在观月面前跪下，双手巴着观月的腿，一如往常，由下而上地望着观月，眼神祈求，语气更是可怜兮兮，“老师，你和我交往好不好？我是真的喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢。我会对你很好，你相信我！”  
观月看着这样的青年，一时不知道该说什么。他不道歉也不解释昨晚的胡作非为，仿佛那根本没错，而观月居然说不出指责他的话。

“怎么可能呢？我们。”观月缓缓摇头，像是问他，更像是问自己。

“为什么不可能？！我喜欢你啊老师。这不够吗？为什么不可能呢？”威廉激动地双手紧紧巴着观月的膝头，不知何时氤氲上眼眸的眼泪在眼眶里打转，他拼命掩饰着哭音，几近哀求地说，“我真的很喜欢你，老师，你和我在一起好不好？求求你。和我在一起。别和那个学长在一起。求求你。”

提到乔，观月的一颗心更是往下沉了沉，他茫茫然地摇着头，胸口很痛，痛到他缓不过气，每一次呼吸都要用尽全力才能获得氧气一般，他缓缓地做了一次深呼吸，艰难地说，“你还是小孩子啊威廉。”  
他没有办法讨厌他，即使是在威廉蛮横地做了那样的事情后，观月觉得很难受，心里像被塞了一团乱麻似的闷。  
可这种情绪并非怨恨，甚至不是讨厌。

他只是觉得无望，对威廉，也对他自己。

“我早就不是小孩了。”威廉气愤而认真地反驳，“你看看我啊，老师。我早就已经不是当年的小孩了，我现在已经在帮父亲顾公司了，我管的分公司每年......”

“会做那样的事，难道不是小孩子吗？”观月皱着眉头打断他，声音不高但语气严厉，“大人会这么做吗？”  
威廉噎住了，顿了顿才蛮横地抢白道，“那是因为我喜欢你！”

“喜欢我就可以这么做吗？！”观月终于被青年的强词夺理激怒了，声音不由拔高了几分，认真地质问他，“你真的觉得这样做是对的吗？单凭一句喜欢就可以一笔带过了吗？”  
威廉低下头，无言以对地，过了片刻才嘟囔着说，“我不会道歉的......我永远不会为这件事道歉。我没错。我只是喜欢你！”

观月被他气得哭笑不得，“你究竟知不知道自己做了什么？你把我当什么？你想过我的感受，问过我的想法吗？”

威廉理所当然地点点头，继而一本正经地回答，“老师，你答应和我交往，一切就都是名正言顺的了。”

观月怔在那里，一时竟然无言以对，惊讶于青年混淆是非的本事。

观月认真看着威廉，想他真的是长大了。观月从他还是孩童的时候就认识了他，看着他一点一点成长，变成俊美少年，之后错过了几年时光，再见面的时候，他已经是一个彻头彻尾的男人了，个子高高，体魄健壮，比他哥哥Ivan这个年龄的时候还要帅气几分。

观月忽然想到那时候的Ivan就很受欢迎，而Ivan也是这么信誓旦旦地说着喜欢他，要一辈子在一起，而他也是这么笃信的。  
并不是当时的誓言不够虔诚，而是那时候许下承诺的两人都还年轻，人生路漫长，有些东西到头来终究是守不住的，诺言也好，感情亦然。  
这些道理他十几二十岁的时候不懂，如今吃过这些亏，长了这么些年纪也好歹是明白过来了。

有些事情，不可能就是不可能。

可是这些道理他不知道应该怎样传达给鬼迷心窍的威廉，让他明白。

观月想了又想，终于呐呐说，“你昨天喝醉了...你是因为喝醉了...可是再怎么样，你现在也应该醒了...”  
“我没有醉。我...”威廉立刻撇清，根本不接这个台阶。

“无论你是不是醉了，这都是不该发生的事情！你明白吗？我现在只想快点忘记！”被逼入绝境的观月气急败坏地打断威廉，一股脑儿地继续，“别见面了，威廉。我们暂时别见面了。我不想再看到你...至少目前不想！所以你走吧！”  
说完，观月别过脸，不再看青年，全身上下都在隐隐作痛，他不愿去想这究竟是因为什么。

威廉震惊地看着观月，被难得强势的观月镇住了，又因为观月话语里的决绝而忍不住露出伤心的表情，观月这是一点机会都不愿给他了？

他手足无措地抓住观月地手，哀求地说，“老师，你别这样...”

观月慌里慌张地把手抽离出威廉的掌心，绕开跪在他面前的青年站了起来。

“老师......”威廉也跟着他站了起来。  
观月后退一步，凝眉看着威廉，“回去！威廉。”  
“不好，我不回去。”威廉嘴上逞强，内心已经慌张到了极限，他无助地望着观月，小声央求着，“别赶我走，老师。”

观月无奈看着他，觉得讲道理是根本说不通了，他上去拉着威廉的手就想把人往外拖，奈何高大的青年的气力根本不是此刻病病歪歪的观月可以比拟的。  
奈何观月怎么埋头往外拖拽威廉，威廉都纹丝不动地像是钉在原地一样。

观月奋力使劲，脸都憋红了，威廉不说话，也暗自使着劲，一步不挪。两人一语不发地较着劲。

观月先支持不住，被折腾了一晚上的他连站在这里本就是在硬撑，拉了威廉几下就已经耗尽了力气，血糖一下子过低，头晕耳鸣起来，他拉着威廉的手就蹲了下来，威廉下意识地反手拉了他一把才让他不至于摔倒。

“老师！”威廉心里一慌，也跟着急匆匆蹲下来看他，半搂着扶住他，温柔地抚上他的脸，“怎么了？你没事吧？”  
观月闭着眼睛蹲在那里，等稍稍缓过一点劲来，才睁开眼睛望着威廉，他几乎是在乞求了，“威廉，你走吧。我想一个人呆着，你回去好不好？”  
观月眼睛红红的，这个老实的男人已经被欺负的没辙了。  
威廉凝着眉头望着他，眼里有着明显的迟疑。

“我想好好休息一下，睡一觉，你在这里我睡不着的。”观月看威廉露出动摇，便再接再厉地企图说服他，“你先回去，你该明白的，现在根本不是谈话的时候。我们都需要冷静一下。”

威廉看着他，还是摇头。

“你走不走？你这样只会让我更讨厌你。”被逼急了的观月终于忍不住说出了狠话。

威廉瞬间露出异常受伤的表情。  
被观月讨厌，是他负荷不了的。

“走啊！”观月狠狠推了他一把。  
威廉被推得坐倒在地上，茫然无措地望着观月。

＊＊

Gordon先是感到正在做一个非常奇妙的梦，具体是什么样的梦境，他却不怎么想的起来，那种心理上的极度愉悦和精神上的彻底放松，让他感到仿佛经历了一场心灵的洗礼，只觉得一切都很美好，那种美妙到失真的感觉让他确信自己一定是在做梦。  
然后意识渐渐回归到沉重的躯体中，浑身不适的感觉让他渐渐确认刚才的美好不过是错觉，而梦就要醒了。

他不愿意清醒，但这种潜意识的犹豫不决反而让一切变得更为失控，意识在梦境与真实之间徘徊不定，灵魂仿佛被拷上了枷锁，进退不得地卡在中间，想抽离现实，又回归不到当初美妙的梦幻中，被全然拑制住，动弹不得。

Gordon想睁开眼睛却发现控制不了自己的身体，而头痛欲裂的糟糕感觉却越来越明显。挣扎了片刻，他终于在这无比强烈的痛感中缓缓醒了过来。  
他睁开眼的一刹那终于接受了现实——这是要人老命的宿醉......

按照以往的经验，Gordon睁开眼睛后就再也不敢擅自挪动自己的脑袋了，那种动一动就好比脑浆被翻搅，头脑炸裂般的疼痛他可不敢轻易尝试。  
随着睡到麻木的肢体的感知逐渐回归，Gordon慢慢意识到自己怀里正抱着一个人，腰肢纤细，正背对着他被他拦腰搂着，呼吸安稳绵长的熟睡着。

Gordon只感到平地一声雷。  
卧槽！又他妈把谁给睡了？！！  
Gordon暗自咒骂自己。

这样的情况过去时有发生，每一次事情过后，Gordon都会认真忏悔，严肃警告自己绝不可以再犯。  
可是往往每一次喝到茫了，他都难以控制自己的兽性，一而再再而三的犯错。  
而且那段时间由于刚刚脱离母亲的掌控，正是玩得最凶的时候，他虽然有改邪归正之心，可是意志力却薄弱。  
直到有一次酒醒后，他发现自己在没做任何安全措施的情况下和一个连名字都记不清的女孩睡了，他才意识到后怕。  
母亲曾经在他某次生日的时候送他保险套做礼物并郑重警告过他，如果敢让她年纪轻轻就当上grandma，就要把他的三条腿一齐打断。Gordon自然不敢问具体是哪三条腿，可是自那以后他每每看到那个D牌的保险套便会觉得某个不能言说的部位很疼。

总之在那次醉到忘记用套后，一旦碰酒，他都会提醒同伴看住自己。那个同伴通常是威廉，不过据威廉说，他真的醉极了反而乖得很，没什么好过分担忧的。也许是母亲的警告结合那次的经历把Gordon彻底吓服帖了，反正从那以后，他真的醉了反倒会变得出奇的安分。

可是现在又是怎么回事？！

Gordon闭着眼睛仔细回想这次究竟是怎么回事。想了很久，才模模糊糊想起来昨晚是威廉的生日趴....喝多了的原因貌似是因为大冒险的惩罚......  
那么后来呢？

......记不起来了。

他自认酒量不错，虽然像今天这样烂醉到失忆的情况也是有过，可一般都是被威廉送回家闷头睡一觉，醒过来记不清具体发生过什么，然而也无伤大雅，毕竟大部分时间是在睡觉。

可是现在怀里的这个是怎么回事？  
Gordon有点慌。  
千万不要告诉他，他又睡了哪个姑娘......  
不过既然喝得这么醉了，难道还站的起来吗？这科学吗？  
所以应该没事。  
Gordon拼命自我安慰着。

而且，貌似他昨天是和结弦一起回去的......吧？  
对了！结弦！  
Gordon猛地睁开眼睛，终于下定决心去看个究竟。抵在他下巴上的是一颗覆着柔亮黑发的圆滚滚的脑袋，几簇不太服帖的翘发正挠在Gordon脸上。  
Gordon缓缓抬起上半身，轻手轻脚地去张望背对他睡着的人的脸。  
是了！果然是结弦！  
一看到睡梦中的男孩微微嘟着嘴巴，眉眼舒展的可爱睡颜，Gordon便觉得心情大好了起来。  
太好了！  
如果发现身边躺着的是Qearl什么的，他恐怕要选择去死一死。

Gordon缓过一口气，扶着炸痛炸痛的脑袋重又躺回床上，可还没等这波痛劲过去，他忽然意识到一个更为严重的问题！  
他猛地睁开因疼痛而紧闭的眼睛，楞在那里，呆了足足有半分钟，才小心翼翼地摸了摸怀里的男孩，直到确定结弦完完整整地穿着衣服裤子，他才总算呼出一口气，放下心来。

快要吓出人命了。  
比起和Qearl酒后乱性，不明不白地睡了纯洁天真的小师弟才是罪不可赦。  
他连想都不敢想。

Gordon把怀里睡得正沉的人搂得更紧一些，鼻子压在男孩后脑勺的头发里轻轻嗅了嗅，借以抚慰自己一早上就频繁受到惊吓的心脏。又香又甜的气息窜入鼻腔，还带着些牛奶味，果然是属于小孩子的可爱气息。明明是这么清纯的气味，Gordon闻着闻着竟觉得心猿意马起来。

这时怀里的男孩被Gordon之前的一阵乱动弄得半醒过来，又被Gordon轻嗅他头发的举动惹得痒痒，他脾气很大地嘟囔着伸手挠了挠头发，发出奶狗发怒了一般的呜咽声，含含糊糊地呢喃，“别摸我呀！再睡会儿...唔...”跟着还很不耐烦地翻了个身，面向Gordon，把脸埋在男人胸膛上使劲蹭了蹭，就又不动了。

Gordon觉得好笑，嘴唇轻轻在他乱翘的头发上压了压。又故意招惹他，开始上下其手地揉捏他，当然还是很君子地避开了敏感部位，只从脖子搓到人家腰窝，来回摸了好几遍，怀里的男孩倏地抬起脑袋，气势汹汹地瞪着Gordon。只是刚醒来微肿下呈现双眼皮的眼睛配上红扑扑的脸蛋，再加上乱翘的头发和血色红润的嘴唇，真是怎么看怎么可爱。

Gordon还没来得及损他，结弦就自己先破功地打了个大哈欠，接着孩子气地揉起眼睛，哀怨地嘟哝道，“你真烦。我还没睡够呢！”  
“瞧你凶的，起床气可真不小。”Gordon把他揉眼睛的手抓住，沉声说，“还有，你妈妈没跟你说过揉眼睛是很不好的习惯吗？”  
结弦不以为然，被Gordon抓住手就干脆转过头把脸埋在床单上蹭一蹭，等舒服了才抱怨道，“你还是醉的时候好，醒着就爱教训人！真讨厌！”  
Gordon好笑，抓住重点说，“我醉的时候怎么好了？你倒是说出来给我听听。”

结弦楞了一愣，怔怔看着Gordon，昨晚的记忆在男人好看的深褐色眼眸的凝视下逐渐复苏。  
结弦一想到昨晚Gordon高潮后就是这么望着他，有一下没一下的和他接吻，直到昏昏沉沉睡过去的。他就觉得害羞到热气都可以从自己的耳朵里冒出来了，脸颊瞬间热了起来，他不由自主地慌忙错开视线，又转过头，继而把脸埋在床单里，不动了。

Gordon只觉得他好玩，没有对他的怪异举动追想太多，毕竟男孩平时总是有许多莫名其妙的小动作，爱给自己加戏。  
Gordon捏了捏男孩跟着红起来的耳朵，打趣他，“一大早的要把自己闷死在我床上？你想干嘛？”  
结弦把脸转过来一点点，露出一只眼睛瞄了Gordon一眼，又很不好意思似的立刻转回去，继续把脸埋在床单里，猫在那里一动不动。  
“犯什么傻。”Gordon笑了，莫名看着他，捏了捏男孩秀气的耳垂。  
结弦依然不动。

Gordon没辙了，只好使出杀手锏，直接动手挠他腰窝，结弦尖叫着蜷起身子往后躲了躲，终于把脸朝向了Gordon。

Gordon扬了扬眉毛，捏他鼻子，“非要我出绝招。”Gordon自认自己是在抱怨，可是语气里分明是满满的不自知的宠溺。

结弦把男人的手从自己的鼻子上扒拉下来，捏在手里，低下眼睛笑起来。微微扬起嘴角，低眉敛目笑着的样子又好看又可爱。  
Gordon看着他，他在把玩着握在掌心的Gordon的手指。

“你昨天怎么跟我回来了？不回家由美阿姨那边好交代吗？”Gordon忽然想起这个问题，最近好几次结弦临时决定留宿他家，虽然由美没有为此说过什么，不过Gordon深知这样总是不好。一方面马上要比赛了，另一方面他们母子两人独自来异国生活，让男孩留母亲一个人在家总是过意不去。

结弦闻言楞楞地看着他，眼神闪过迟疑和不确定，眨眼的频率都不由自主慢了半拍。  
Gordon看他神色有异，扬了扬眉毛示意他怎么了。结弦还是呆呆看着他，眼神却渐渐黯淡下来。

“怎么了？傻乎乎的，真的还没睡够的话就特别批准你再睡一会儿。”Gordon捏捏他脸，语气自然而宠溺。  
结弦蹙起眉头，张了张口，Gordon等他说话，他却只是半张着嘴巴看着他。  
“喂...”Gordon有些被他吓到了，勉强笑着说，“你再这样呆呆傻傻的样子吓唬人，我要挠你痒了哈。”  
Gordon伸手揉他头发，结弦一仰头堪堪避开，他好不容易找回了声音，努力压抑着情绪，试探地问，“昨天是你让我不要回家的......你不记得了吗？”

“是吗？”Gordon顿了顿，眯起眼睛像是在仔细回忆，但是光是这一句‘是吗’就已经让结弦的心凉了大半截。

仔细回想起来，昨晚两人在亲密的时候，Gordon从头到尾都没有叫过他的名字，更没有回应他的告白。  
所以他真的是醉糊涂了？那一切不过是发泄吗？  
又或者Gordon是假装忘记？逗他？可哪怕这只是Gordon一贯逗人的恶作剧，也已经太过分了。

如果是真的不记得呢......  
结弦连想都不愿意想下去。  
无论是哪一种，都是糟糕透顶的。

结弦抿着嘴，彻底不想说话了。  
他只觉得心情一下子坠到了谷底，精神上的疲惫感席卷而来，连带着让身体感到异常的累。

Gordon被男孩骤然安静下来的模样弄得不安，他直觉自己昨天哪句话或者哪种行为恐怕是触了男孩的逆鳞。  
不过明明几分钟前他还是好好的。  
这到底是怎么了？  
想了想，Gordon说，“没回去就没回去，反正是到我这里，我只是怕你来得太勤，由美阿姨会担心你被我影响...”

“你是在拿我寻开心是不是？”结弦忽然没头没尾地问道。  
“嗯？”Gordon一头雾水。

结弦翻了个身趴在床上，用手肘撑着身子，抿着嘴审视似地仔细打量Gordon，声音里已经掩不住满满的委屈和恼羞成怒，“一点都不好玩！”  
“哈？”Gordon被他的说辞越弄越糊涂，对他在说什么心里完全没底，“什么意思？我就问问你怎么没回家，寻你什么开心了？”

Gordon脸上写满了无辜和不在状况，结弦看不出端倪，他皱起眉头，咬着嘴唇，趴在那里半低着头，冷下脸色盯着床单，彻底不响了。  
他不知道该说什么，心里乱的很，又羞又恼。

Gordon看男孩不说话，小心追问道，“到底怎么了？”

结弦重新看向Gordon，对方一脸茫然，不像是装的。  
怎么这样！  
结弦低了低眼睛，咬着嘴唇就是不说话，鼻翼翕动，像是气急了，又像是随时要哭出来。

Gordon顿时慌了，用手背轻触男孩脸颊，战战兢兢地说，“说话啊，到底怎么了？...我喝醉了，做了得罪人的事？”

明明几个小时前两人还在做着那么亲密的事，可是现在结弦却觉得Gordon陌生得他快要认不出了。

心里的失落感就好像历时很长的游戏，经历千辛万苦总算打通关了，却在最喜悦的时候发现没保存记录，一切归零。

 

还有比这更郁闷的事情吗？  
有的。  
比如现在。

要解释清楚事情的来龙去脉太吃力也太尴尬了，而且万一人家就是因为不想记得了才选择忘记的呢？如果真的是这样，他要如何面对自作多情的自己？

昨天说喜欢的只有自己。而对于Gordon来说，也许只是醉了，只是发泄而已，或许连对象是不是他也根本就是件无所谓的事情。

他也不想这么消极地去思考问题，可是这一刻心情低至谷底，怎样也积极不起来。

结弦把Gordon的手打开，闷了一会儿，摇了摇头，没什么精神地说，“我回去了。”

还没等Gordon再说话，结弦就掀了被子一股脑儿地爬了起来。  
Gordon和他相处了这么久，哪会不知道他这个样子就是生气了？他想要伸手去拉他，奈何刚半坐起来就抱着脑袋坐在那里不会动了。

“卧槽！”动作幅度过大，立刻使Gordon头痛到忍不住飚脏话，他大惊小怪地招呼结弦，“你快看我头是不是炸了！”  
结弦连正眼都不给他一个，虎着脸自顾自把毛衣穿上，睡了一整夜的衬衣已经皱的没法看了，结弦把衣服尽量拉整齐，再飞速穿上外套，闷不做声地往外走去。

“喂！”Gordon顾不得痛到可能已经爆血管的脑袋，从床上一跃而起，终于在玄关处抓住了正蹲在那里低头绑鞋带的结弦。  
还好昨晚结弦没给他怎么脱衣服，如果现在只穿着一条内裤的话，Gordon可就尴尬了。他这么想着，蹲下来看着兀自低着头专心绑鞋带的男孩，未语先叹气，无奈地说，“结弦少爷，我又怎么你了？”

结弦抬眼瞥了他一眼，又默不作声地转回视线。  
Gordon苦笑，“刚刚那是在翻我白眼？”说着他伸手去摸男孩脑袋，被结弦一偏头躲开了。

“头发翘成这样怎么出去？形象不要了？好歹洗个头再走吧？”Gordon还在使劲逗他，希望他能给点反应，哪怕是骂他一顿，也好过这副爱答不理的模样。

结弦不说话，默默站起来，Gordon跟着他一起站起来，拉住男孩胳臂，讨好地笑着，“你好歹要给我个理由吧？不是早就说好不可以再冷暴力我的嘛！”  
结弦抽回手，冷着脸说，“等你睡醒了，想起昨天的事情就知道了！”  
Gordon愕然，看来他昨晚确实是做了什么不可饶恕的事情了。  
他死命拽着男孩的手腕，不让他脱身，边眯起眼睛，绞尽脑汁地企图回忆起昨天离开酒吧之后的事情。可是越是刻意去搜寻这部分记忆，越是像死机一样，一点信息都调配不出来。  
等等，死机？  
他忽然想到似乎有什么对话内容是关于死机的...  
不对，这不是重点。

“我已经睡醒了，但是我真的想不起来，你没喝醉过你不知道，有时候真的会像失忆一样。”Gordon语气真诚的解释，只差没有指天发誓，他又讨好地说，“无论我做了什么，我先道歉好不好？我真的不是故意的。相信我。你别和一个醉鬼认真啊！”

Gordon不管三七二十地先服了软道了歉，他心想男孩这般生气，他道歉总没错。  
可是他越说，结弦的表情虽然慢慢失了怒意，却越来越落寞，好像是被欺负狠了，想哭又生生憋住的伤心。

“别和一个醉鬼认真...”结弦轻轻重复了这句话，然后缓缓点了点头。低着眼睛出神，怎么看都是一幅要哭的前奏。

Gordon吓坏了，忙捧着男孩的脸颊，让他看向自己，生怕一大声就把他弄哭了，和声细语地，“到底怎么了啊？你可千万别哭啊！”

结弦拉开他的手，无力地摇了摇头，带着浓浓的鼻音，瓮声瓮气地说，“没什么，想不起来就算了......没什么大不了......”

Gordon还想再说些什么，又不知从何说起，只好紧张地问，“那你不生气了？”  
结弦揉揉眼睛，冷然地笑了一下，抬眼看着Gordon，模棱两可地“唔”了声。

“我回去了。”结弦像是一刻都不愿多待，转身去开门。  
Gordon再一次拽住他开门的手腕，急匆匆说，“我送你回去。”  
结弦把手收回来，顺便甩开Gordon握着他的手，无精打采地说，“你的车还在昨天的地方。”

Gordon愣住，又说，“那我跟你一起回去，也和由美阿姨去打声招呼，你等我换件衣服。”

“你烦不烦？！”结弦忽然暴躁地吼他。  
Gordon被他吓了一跳，楞在那里怔怔看着他。  
他从没见过男孩发这么大脾气。  
往常纵使他再生气，也最多就是冷了脸不理人，你真的去哄他，三五句也能给哄出半个笑模样。

而这一次恐怕是真的气极了。

结弦怒吼一声后也觉得自己反应过激了，再怎么样也不应该对Gordon这么凶恶。可他心中郁结，知道不应该也没有再表示什么，只是冷着脸别过头，呆站了一会儿，打开房门准备走人。  
没想到刚一开门，就被门口如鬼魅般低头站着一声不吭的威廉吓了一跳。  
结弦是真的没有心理准备，吓了一大跳的站在原地摸着胸口惊魂未定地看着威廉。

 

Gordon看结弦被吓得够呛，心疼了，又正好怨气没处发泄，便对着门外依然低着头的威廉怒了，“威廉你干嘛？！一声不吭站在那里！”

没想到威廉比他们两个谁都火大，一言不发，动作粗鲁地推开挡在身前的两人就低着头往里屋快步走去。  
“hey！你发什么疯！”Gordon对死党可没这么好的涵养功夫，他被推得后背撞在鞋柜上，立刻恼怒地对着威廉的背影咒骂。

威廉进了卧室，用大力的摔门声回答他。  
威廉这边刚“碰”地一声合上门。还不等Gordon回神就听到身边的房门被碰得更响的关上了。  
结弦走了。

Gordon‘啧’了一声，犹豫了一会儿还是没有追出去。他了解男孩的脾气，当下追出去除了碰一鼻子灰再回来，没有第二种可能。

比较有效的方法恐怕还是自己先盘算明白昨晚究竟是怎么开罪了这小孩才好。

Gordon站在原地想了一会儿，稍微冷静下来一点后，发现头痛的感觉又猛烈地卷土重来了，他唉声叹气地抱着头蹲了下来，瞪着眼睛看着玄关的地板努力了半天，依然想不起昨晚酒醉后究竟做了些什么。


	30. Chapter 30

“你说什么？！”Gordon刚刚冲完澡，还没来得及穿上衣服，只腰间围了一条浴巾就急匆匆地走出浴室和威廉对质。  
威廉双手大开地仰躺在床上，眼睛半天不眨一下，生无可恋地望着天花板，半死不活的口气，“你听见了。”  
Gordon当然听见了，他只是严重怀疑自己听错了。  
“你和观月？？昨晚？！”  
Gordon震惊不已，虽然威廉也是酒后乱性的老手，不过百分之两百都是在你情我愿的情况下，可是刚刚听他的说辞，这次似乎并不是这么回事。而且对象居然是观月！Gordon除了吃惊到张大嘴巴看着他，一时也不知道该做何反应才好。

“嗯...”威廉淡淡应了一声。  
“怎么会？你怎么昨晚去找他了？”Gordon心想昨天他喝醉真是一再误事，威廉昨天心情这么差，他应该看住他的。Gordon看他这心灰意冷的丧气样，不知道应该先安慰还是批评，但嘴上已经不由自主地责怪起他这种行为，“找他就找他，你动他做什么？你是醉得有多神智不清，居然做这种事？”

威廉听罢，忽然很短促的笑了一下，接着用他那压抑着不知什么情绪而发着抖的声音说，“不去找他又怎么会知道他已经偷偷和乔好上了？”  
Gordon觉得威廉短短一句话里的信息量太大，他吓得浴巾都要掉了，他赶忙紧了紧腰间的浴巾，情不自禁地扬声问到，“他和乔交往了？”

威廉从鼻间发出一声轻蔑的冷哼算是回复。

Gordon了解威廉的执念，他听到都觉得不好应付，更何况威廉亲自面对，估计他昨晚一定是撞见了什么不该撞见的，加上酒精的催化，才会彻底被激怒到失控。

哎，这都是些什么事情。  
面对这样的场面，哪怕Gordon情商再高，也无法立刻说出什么得体的评论。

威廉好像也没指望Gordon能给出什么像样的回复，含糊地说出了昨晚做的混账事，吐露出了郁闷的心情，便再次陷入空茫的沉思中，扮演植物人似的直愣愣地躺在床上望着天花板出神。

Gordon无奈地叹了口气，僵在那里半天，依然想不出该说些什么才对，只好又回去浴室，把衣服穿好，吹干了头发。  
再出来的时候，威廉依旧姿势不变地躺在原处挺尸，只是眼角多了泪痕。

Gordon慢慢走过去，站在床尾，抱着手臂看了他半天，威廉自顾自地默默淌泪，他看着天花板，不眨眼睛，甚至连表情都纹丝不动，只是眼泪不断地溢出。Gordon看着看着不禁心软了。

Gordon不知道要怎么说，如果是别人做了这种事情，还敢到他面前来说，他肯定早就把人赶出去，就此不相往来了。可是这个人是威廉，他看着他一路的经历，到了这步田地，他便没有办法置之不理。而且看威廉现在的样子，已然是悔不当初了。他也没办法再说些什么落井下石的话。

“做也做了，现在后悔也晚了。过两天...先给观月一点时间消消气，也给你自己一点时间冷静一下。过两天好好去给观月道歉。”  
Gordon其实不太清楚昨晚事情的来龙去脉，但听威廉说他用了强的，便可以想象结局肯定漂亮不到哪里去。  
威廉慢慢转头看向Gordon，缓缓拧起眉头，气势汹汹地说，“我没错！为什么要道歉？”

Gordon吃惊于他会这么说，下意识地驳斥道，“你没错？做了那种事情你觉得你没错？”  
威廉哑了一下，又说，“他居然瞒着我和那个学长交往了！他根本不喜欢那个学长！”威廉看着Gordon，眼神越来越凶狠。

“那么他喜欢你吗？”Gordon一语中的。威廉一下子不说话了，怒意满满的表情也松懈下来，变得茫然而失落。

Gordon觉得自己过分了，可是不把威廉说醒，他不知道威廉会失控到什么地步。Gordon责怪自己之前没把这件事情放在心上。以为威廉虽然喜欢观月，那也不过是一种平常的春心萌动，或许根本就是三分钟热度，毕竟威廉之前玩得很凶，甚至从没有正式交往的对象。  
他没想到威廉对观月竟会这么死心眼。

感情的事情最说不清楚，更何况威廉和观月之间的关系本就够复杂了。年龄差，同性，Ivan。一个比一个更要命的阻碍。  
而威廉酒醉冲动下做出的这件事情，更是可能让两人的整段关系付之一炬。

“他把我当小孩子。我真的很喜欢他...我只喜欢过他一个人，可是他把我当小孩子，说跟我没有可能。他说不想见到我......说再也不要见面了......”威廉终于不再狡辩，只诉说着自己的伤心，他把手臂压在眼睛上，掩饰哭泣，可声音里满是掩不住的哭音和伤心，他哽哽咽咽地诉说，像是受尽委屈的小孩。  
看着他那么难过的样子，Gordon忍不住跟着一起鼻尖泛酸。

Gordon站在那里看着威廉，说不出话，他不知道应该怎么安慰他。  
他忽然想起威廉小时候被欺负的样子，倔强的无声的反抗，什么事情都忍在肚子里，被继母和哥哥甚至是佣人欺负得再惨，他也默默忍着，不哭不闹甚至不告状。  
Gordon只看威廉哭过两次，一次是几年前观月不告而别后威廉来找他，被暴雨淋得浑身湿透的威廉也是这么懊恼而无助的哭着。  
再一次是今天，两次都是为了观月。  
他悲惨的童年也抵不过这段无望的单恋让他痛苦伤心。  
Gordon没有办法责备这样的威廉。

“去和观月好好道歉，虽然这不是道歉就能解决的事情，可是你连道歉都没有就太说不过去了...你喜欢他，也好好和他说，你是因为喜欢他，表达方式不对，又喝多了酒，没有控制好情绪......他从小那么疼你，你好好和他说，他会原谅你的。”Gordon只好想尽办法说些开导人的话。

威廉把掩在脸上的胳膊放下来，愣愣看着Gordon，委屈地说，“我不要他原谅我，我要他喜欢我。”

Gordon用手扒了扒头发，他没办法和威廉说，这太难了，不是威廉不够好，而是这件事存在太多障碍。  
喜欢这种东西，并不总能变成双向的，也不是靠努力就能赢来的。  
何况观月本身又是这么安分老实的个性，还在威廉哥哥那里受过这么重的伤。他可以包容威廉的任性，却断然不敢轻易接受威廉的真心。  
这一点身在其中的威廉看不明白，也不愿接受。而作为旁观者的他，是明白的。然而虽然清楚，但他却不知道要怎样传达给威廉。  
他之前就隐隐觉得，因为威廉的这份喜欢，以观月的个性，知道真相后多半会选择逃避而疏远威廉。但他却不曾想到最终这一幕会是以这么极端且无以挽回的方式呈现。

Gordon看着陷入沉默躺在床上的威廉，再一次轻叹出声。

 

***

 

［救命，纱绫，你的宝贝弟弟不理我了。能帮我问问是什么原因吗？］

［我的宝贝弟弟？］沙林发了一个茫然的问号表情，过了几秒，又发了一个恍然大悟的表情，紧接着po了一张正在啃榛子的仓鼠的照片上来：[你是说它吗？我的宝贝弟弟，球球！]

[......]Gordon发了一头黑线图：［我的错，我没说清楚。我是指你那个没那么宝贝的弟弟。］

纱绫：［哦，你是说那个一点都不可爱的弟弟结弦是吧？］

Gordon：［鉴于这里是群聊。。。我必须正直地指出：你人类弟弟还是挺可爱的。....不。是非常可爱。］

纱绫表示不服地发了个白眼Q版图，[他很自恋的好吗？我们作为亲朋好友还是要实行一定的打压政策，以免他骄傲。]

Gordon：[好吧，那就维持‘挺可爱’的评价吧。]  
纱绫，[矮油～看来你这次是惹得他不轻嘛...]  
Gordon［是的，说真的，帮我和结弦说说好话吧？总之先想想办法让他不要冷暴力我了。拜托了！］

纱绫：［他呀，虽然我不知道是为了什么，不过他就是这个死德行，动不动就爱冷暴力，你不要理他，过两天他消气了就好了。］

结弦趴在床上，看着iPad上姐姐和Gordon你一句我一句的在群聊里旁若无人地闲话他。  
他气的不轻，又没办法，只好把iPad扔到一边。听到信息提示音响个不停，又实在是憋不住，再把iPad捡回来，看到Gordon说，［是这样吗？你确定他自己会好？］  
纱绫：［放心吧。他就是这种牛脾气。你越理他他越来劲，晾着他，过两天就自己好了。］  
Gordon：［那好吧。我等他消气。］  
看到这里结弦是真的给气死了，他一气之下不管三七二十一就退出了群聊。

什么动不动就爱冷暴力。他每次冷暴力都是有原因的好吗？  
而且这次的理由可是相当充足的！才不会两天就消气呢！他都快气死了！

结弦趴在床上，把下巴搁在维尼熊抱枕的肚子上，抓着维尼的两只手，哼哼唧唧地呜咽着不满。

当时在气氛的烘托下，一切就自热而然发生了，现在冷静下来仔细想想，Gordon可能根本就是醉糊涂了，完全没有在意对手是谁吧？  
而自己又算是怎么回事？  
满腔热血地表白了，还糊里糊涂地和Gordon做了那样的事情。

不过他并不后悔当初在第一时间的表白。  
他是急脾气，想要买的耳机，一时买不到的话，他就必须每天看一次测评。  
中意的游戏，即使自己不在日本，在上市的第一天也一定要让姐姐替他买到，他才能安心。  
想要练成的跳跃，哪怕一天摔倒50次，只要有一次接近成功，他便觉得痛快。  
所以喜欢一个人，一旦确定了心意，不第一时间传达的话，他憋不住的。

万事给自己留一步退路，留一节台阶，也许才是聪明人的做法。  
他不是不够聪明，只是过于坦诚。从来不会隐瞒自己的真心。  
想要拿金牌就要说出来，喜欢一个人的十分心意，他并不会隐去三分，只报七分。即便被拒绝了，他也是付出了十分的自己。  
十六岁半的爱恋，很多东西他还看不清，也不懂。但他不愿意扭扭捏捏，因为顾及自己的面子，而委屈扭曲自己的这份全然的喜欢，一丝一毫。

所以在Gordon吻了他之后，他便全盘托出了自己的心意。  
可怪就怪在gordon的坏酒品！居然给他玩失忆！

另外，事后他觉得身上粘糊糊的，去洗了个澡，回来后看到衣衫不整趴在那里睡着了的Gordon，怕他着凉，还帮他把衣服穿好了。  
简直是Gordon杀人，他帮埋尸，干净利落，一点证据都没有留下。  
现在要到哪里说理去嘛？

“啊啊啊啊～～pooh～～你说我是不是傻啊！！”结弦把脸埋在维尼熊圆滚滚的肚子上，嚎叫，“怎么这样！！！”

“Yuzu！！你又在干什么了嘛！”背后突然传来母亲的声音。结弦吓得立即噤了声，顿在那里，脸依然埋在维尼身上，不敢抬头，偷偷左右蹭了蹭，把眼角不知是因为生气还是伤心下溢出的眼泪拭去。

“妈妈敲了这么久的门，你也没反应。”由美双手捧着一叠洗干净的衣服走进来，语气温和地抱怨他，“总是在房间里乒铃乓啷鬼哭狼嚎的。真讨厌。”  
由美已经习惯了儿子一沉浸在自己的世界里就肆无忌惮地制造噪音，不时会从房间里传出拆房子似的声响，有时是唱歌，有时是冥想练习又跳又蹦的，碰到家具的响动。

“在练习新歌。”结弦转过头，头枕在维尼身上，无精打采地说。

“那你也轻一点啊。隔壁邻居可没说要听你唱歌，下次人家再来投诉，你自己去解释。”由美边蹲下把结弦的衣服分门别类的放到柜子里，边和结弦说话。

“哼。”结弦不服气，赌气地犟嘴，“有人要听我唱歌，我还不唱呢！”  
“谁啊？”由美失笑，立刻毫不留情地揭穿儿子，“带来给妈妈认识一下啊。”

结弦不说话了。他本来想说Gordon的，可是现在他说不出这样的话。

今天结弦过于安静，自从从师兄家回来后就一直怪怪的，看上去很疲惫的样子，一整天缩在自己房间，吃饭时也没怎么说话，吃完了饭又立刻回了房间。  
自己的儿子，由美还是了解的，他这样的表现不是身体不舒服，而是心里不舒服，有心事。

“今天师兄怎么没和你一起回来吃饭呢？”由美边整理衣服，边状似无意地打探，“你昨天电话里说他不舒服，后来好些了吗？”

“他失忆了！”结弦赌气地说，“他不要理我，我也不要理他！”

果然是和师兄吵架了。不过由美听不懂，“失忆了？怎么会呢？”

结弦坏脾气地“哼”了一声，抱着维尼，臭着脸不说话了。

“失忆？是答应了你什么事情，没有做到吗？”由美猜测着。

结弦心想，其实差不多就是这么回事吧。只是他不是没有做到，而是做过头了。  
想到自己傻乎乎地对着一个醉鬼告了白，到头来对方轻描淡写的一句‘不记得了’，就把他活生生地晾在了半空，上不去也下不来，像个白痴一样。  
结弦越想越生气，根本咽不下这口气，安静了挺久，才终于忍不住对着母亲表露出了孩子气的一面，他气呼呼地说，“不知道，很复杂，反正我讨厌他！讨厌他！”

由美叹了一口气，虽然不知道发生了什么，但还是劝解道，“Yuzu，不可以这样。你说很复杂，就说明这不是一句话就能断言是非的事情是不是？......朋友之间总免不了拌拌嘴角，就算一时闹不开心，你也不应该这样说，Gordon是好孩子，哪里这么容易就讨厌了？哪怕你现在再生气，也不应该盯着别人的过错看，要想想人家对你好的时候，包容一点。不可以任性。”

结弦冷静了一些，虽然妈妈说的不在点子上，可是话都是有道理的。  
Gordon对他是很好的，就是因为太好了，他才会喜欢上他。  
而这件事情上，其实Gordon也是挺无辜的，从某些角度来说。

“休息吧。”母亲收拾好衣服，走过来揉了揉安静趴在床上的男孩的头发，“好好睡一觉，醒过来就把不好的事情都忘了。明晚请师兄回来吃饭。”  
结弦哼唧了一声，脸埋在床上，轻轻摇了摇头。  
由美叹了口气，拍拍他的背，出去了。

被扔在一边的iPad不断传出接受讯息的提示音，结弦趴在床上，被这声响弄得心神不宁，又想看又不甘心的矛盾心情。  
斗争了好久，身体还是趴在那里，可是手已经不听话地擅自把机器捞了过来。  
不是预想中的那个人，而是姐姐。  
结弦觉得隐隐有些失落，他长出了一口气，对心口不一的自己感到气恼。

姐姐发来了好多条消息。  
[到底怎么了嘛？在自己家里冷暴力也就算了，怎么可以对着师兄发小孩子脾气呢？]  
[这样不好。]  
[还退出群聊，怎么可以这么任性呢？]  
[Gordon可是真的很担心你哦！他在群聊之前已经跟我说了情况了。]  
[昨天到底怎么了嘛？他喝醉了说了你什么吗？他说他一点都不记得了。]  
[你告诉姐姐为什么生气，我来给你分析下，说不定根本就是你多心了呢？]  
[有什么事情说开了不就好了嘛。]  
[你这样我很担心好吗？]  
[说话啊，你也不准备理我了吗？]

[我今天休息，会一直在家等你回复！]  
这是最后一条消息。

结弦把几条消息翻来覆去看了几遍，心里挣扎不休，要告诉姐姐吗？  
他们姐弟俩是无话不说的，如果这件事要告诉谁，这个世界上他能想到的第一个人便是纱绫了。

结弦抱着维尼趴在床上考虑了很久。

思来想去，再回神的时候，发现已经过了近一个小时了。  
他拿起iPad，敲下了，[不是他说了什么，而是我和他说，我喜欢他。]  
等写完了，他就按了发送键。随着信息发出的提示音。结弦觉得心里一松，变得很平静很平静。

对话界面很快显示出对方正在输入信息。可是却迟迟没有消息发来。  
结弦静静等着。  
一分钟，两分钟......过了十多分钟，纱绫那边发来了视频聊天的申请。  
结弦接通了聊天。  
屏幕上立刻出现了姐姐看似平静，实则极力掩饰着担忧神色的脸。

纱绫看着他，他也侧躺在床上望着纱绫，两人默默看着对方，相顾无言。  
他们姐弟太过了解彼此，一挑眉一撇嘴之间，哪怕是最几不可见的一个微表情下的情绪，也不可能瞒过对方的眼睛。  
姐姐在担心他。

很长一段时间，他们互相望着对方，谁都没有说话。

然后纱绫手伸到屏幕后面掏了一会儿，把一只正双手抱着一颗瓜子在啃的仓鼠拎到了屏幕前。

「快看，球球可爱吧？」纱绫献宝似的，用手指摸了摸仓鼠的脑袋，小仓鼠忽然不动了，抱着瓜子对着屏幕微微张着嘴巴愣住了，像被按了静止开关。

结弦皱皱鼻子，给了个嫌弃的表情，不服气地说，「哪里可爱了，眼睛这么小，跟我没得比。」  
纱绫最近刚开始养的这只仓鼠，宝贝得不得了。  
还取名‘球球’咧，这可是他的小名，现在居然被拿来给一只仓鼠用。  
结弦2.3岁的时候，大冬天在户外拍照，穿得严严实实，被裹得像个球似的他，步履蹒跚地跟在姐姐身后的那瞬被拍了下来。因为这张照片，他开始有了‘球球’这个小名。  
可是脱去冬装的本人实在是过于苗条，不适合这么个听上去圆滚滚的昵称。这个小名后来也就不怎么有人叫了。  
没想到现在又被纱绫翻了出来。

纱绫咯咯笑起来，「你真是连一只仓鼠的醋都是要吃的是吧？」  
「对啊。」结弦理所当然的口吻，一点都不觉得害臊，皱起眉头认真地追究，「你居然说它是你的宝贝弟弟。哼！」  
结弦看上去是真的生气。  
纱绫更乐了，手里托着又开始啃瓜子的球球笑得花枝乱颤。

「干嘛啦！」结弦觉得自己被嘲笑了，皱着眉头越发恼了。

球球啃完了手上的瓜子，抬起头看着纱绫，纱绫又塞了一颗榛子到它怀里。  
「好了，不逗你了。」纱绫敛了笑，抬头看着结弦说，「跟你说件事情。」  
「什么？」结弦有些紧张，知道姐姐这是要跟他说正题了。

「告诉你在我心目中最重要的男生排名名单。」纱绫面无表情地。  
「唉？」纱绫不按牌理出牌，结弦傻了。

「你，球球，学长，爸爸...」纱绫边说，边把手从上往下作递减式阶梯状，表示排名由上往下，她语气平淡，不瘟不火，「懂了吧？不管别人喜不喜欢你，至少在我心里，你是世界第一位重要的男生。这个世界第一的位置一直会是你的。」

结弦认真看着，听着。  
久久说不出话。  
纱绫的意思他都明白，无论他喜欢怎样的人，无论结果怎样，他都有姐姐这个后盾，始终把他放在最重要的那个位置，对他不离不弃，这一点永远不会改变。

他知道姐姐肯定不可能这么快就接纳这种事实，可是即便如此，她也会无条件的表现出不在意，仿佛这根本就是件再平常不过的事情。因为姐姐舍不得让他不安，舍不得让他受一点委屈。

非常想哭，可是结弦死撑着憋住，然后他笑了笑，带着鼻音说，「爸爸真可怜。才排第四位。」  
「爸爸才不像你，斤斤计较。而且你管太多了，自己第一就好了嘛！再啰嗦当心我让球球的排名超越你。」  
「唉？你刚刚说这个世界第一的位置一直会是我的！」  
纱绫耸耸肩，威胁他，「你乖一点就一直是你的。」  
「哼～」结弦低下视线，习惯性的用手指扣被单。

两人又静了一会儿，纱绫忽然问，「你真的喜欢他吗？」  
结弦顿住动作，看向纱绫，然后无声点点头。  
纱绫也慢慢跟着他点点头，没有再说什么。

「你会告诉妈妈吗？」结弦小声问。  
「我又不是你！」纱绫凶凶地，「每次都出卖我！一有风吹草动就给我跟妈妈全盘托出。真讨厌。」  
结弦撇撇嘴，不响了。  
心想，这个怎么一样嘛！

纱绫口气又软下来，「不过......将来的哪一天，我是说......等你哪天想说了，姐姐会陪你去和妈妈说。」

结弦看着纱绫，露出一贯的对姐姐撒娇的表情，要哭不哭地“嗯”了一声。

姐姐的反应让结弦终于放下了心中大石。  
这两天发生的事情是颠覆性的，然而对于Gordon的这种迷惘的感觉，并不是从昨天才开始的。  
他其实早就有了异样的情愫，只是这一切隐隐约约，对他而言又太过陌生，从模模糊糊到一点一滴的沉淀而变得清晰，这个过程缓慢而磨人，他始终含含糊糊，也不知道要怎样去证实。  
所以一直悬着一颗心暗自琢磨。

这是他这辈子第一次喜欢上一个人。

他其实一直很不安。那种把秘密揣在怀里，没有人可以诉说，没有人能够给予理解的孤立无助。  
所以当纱绫对他说她会陪着他，这一刻，他便瞬间安心了。

 

「那么...」纱绫开了个头，顿住了，想了想才继续道，「Gordon拒绝你了？所以你生气了？」  
说到这个，结弦又虎下脸。咬着嘴唇，几番欲言又止。

「说嘛，到底是怎么回事呢？他说他都不记得了。所以是他当时说了什么过分的话？如果是这样，我可不答应！」  
纱绫看弟弟闷声不响的委屈样，立刻脑补为他是被欺负了，不免又是心疼又是气恼。  
之前她和Gordon稍有接触，偶尔群聊里胡侃一番，觉得他风趣幽默，言谈得体，而从结弦平时分享的生活点滴，也可以看出Gordon是一个非常可靠包容的前辈。所以纱绫对他的印象一直都不错。  
然而别的都好说，欺负他的宝贝弟弟可不行！

结弦摇摇头，终于说，「他什么也没说。」

纱绫莫名了，「那么你究竟在气什么呢？到底发生了什么？」  
结弦咬着嘴唇，思想斗争了半天，举起维尼熊挡在脸前，才很小声地说，「他什么都没说...但是他ki......kiss我了。」

结弦掐头去尾地说了个小重点，打死他他也不敢告诉姐姐他们之后做的事情......

纱绫楞楞看着对着屏幕的维尼熊的大脸，悟了。

「然后他醒过来，却什么都不记得了？」纱绫接下去说，「难怪了...这是挺让人生气的。」  
结弦把维尼熊放下来，看着姐姐，求助道，「会不会是假装不记得了？」

纱绫皱起眉头，想了想，缓缓摇了摇头，伸手抚摸啃榛子啃得正尽兴的球球，「我觉得他不像是假装忘记，他刚刚跟我说话的时候很着急的，好像已经完全没方向了。」纱绫慢慢说，「肯定是真的不记得了。要不然演技也太好了吧？你觉得你师兄是那么有心机的人吗？」

结弦立刻摇摇头，Gordon是很坦荡的人。  
是啊，Gordon绝不会是假装不记得来逃避推诿的人，哪怕是要拒绝他，也一定会光明正大的和他说清楚才对。这一点他不应该怀疑Gordon的。

「再给人家一点时间吧。说不定明天就想起来了。」纱绫继续劝说。

「想起来又怎么样，哼......」可是就这一点来说，结弦还是气的，又觉得懊恼。像是用心准备的比赛，明明好像势在必得了，却输了个不明不白。

纱绫叹气，「这个世界上有三种东西是掩饰不住的，其中一样就是喜欢嘛。他喝醉了做的事情一定是发自内心的，所以说......你懂的。」  
结弦听得一愣一愣的，觉得姐姐说的不无道理，难得羞涩起来，问道，「那......那他也喜欢我吗？」  
纱绫笑了，抿着嘴看着结弦，就是不说话。  
结弦嘟起嘴，把下巴压在维尼熊头上，发出委屈的呜咽声。  
纱绫觉得欺负得差不多了，便耸耸肩，说，「希望吧。」

「哼......」结弦对这个答案不是太满意，哼哼唧唧的欲说些什么，又实在不知道应该怎么说。

「打会游戏，放松一下，然后早点睡吧，别再冷暴力人家，明天去和解吧。」纱绫劝他。  
「不要！」结弦皱着眉头，「他这么轻易地就忘记了，我才不要理他！」  
忘记了这么重要的事情，害他平白无故多了那么多苦恼。他才没有这么轻易就可以原谅Gordon呢。  
而且万一Gordon最后给他的那个答案不是他想要的呢？  
......结弦感到自己今晚恐怕要睡不着了。

纱绫无奈，摊摊手，「我也就是那么随便一劝，早知道你睚眦必报了，你继续虐待你的师兄去吧，姐姐我要出门了，有进展告诉我。」

「去哪里？」结弦蹙眉，「不是说今天不出去吗？」

纱绫不理他，握起球球的爪子和他挥挥手之后，就直接把视频关了。

结弦仰躺回去，用维尼捂着脸，在床上来回滚了滚。  
再停下来看着天花板发呆，还是觉得郁闷。


	31. Chapter 31

第二天早上Gordon迟到的离谱。  
他忘记手机丢在哪里，昨天找了很久也没有找到，只好通过ipad和结弦留言，让他早上通过facetime来叫他。不过最终男孩也没有回复他。

他昨晚心事重重，在床上翻来覆去到凌晨三，四点也没能睡着。另一方面，他太过依赖于结弦的叫醒服务，没想到男孩居然放他鸽子。等他一觉睡到自然醒，一看时间，早上的训练早就过半了。

幸好他昨天已经去把车子取了回来，可即便如此，等到了俱乐部的时候，上午的训练也已经接近尾声了。

Gordon连训练服和鞋子都懒得换了，干脆直接去了冰场区。

Brian远远看到Gordon就招手把他叫了过去，嘲讽他，“这个点过来，你来吃午饭啊？”  
Gordon大大咧咧地踱步过去，破罐子破摔地点点头，厚颜无耻地说，“是啊，是不是还有些早了？餐厅开饭了吗？”

Brian板着脸举起手上的记录板作势要打他，Gordon讨饶地笑了，往后退了退。  
他转身往冰场看去，结弦正和大家一起在做解散前的群体滑行训练，远远的也看不清神情。

Gordon转过头问Brian，“结弦今天迟到了吗？”  
“倒是没有。”Brian扫他一眼，敏感地问，“怎么了？你们是不是闹意见了？今天怎么不是一起来的？”  
“难道你没有问他吗？”Gordon胡乱打着哈哈，“最得意的门生没有出现，你居然也不关心一下？”  
Brian皮笑肉不笑，“我可不想老实孩子为了你撒谎。自己说吧。到底怎么回事？”

“我手机找不到了，他可能早上联系不到我。你知道我家没按座机。”Gordon半遮半掩地交代，“然后我就睡过头了。”  
Brian将信将疑地上下打量了Gordon一遍，明显还是不相信的成分居多，又埋怨他，“你就真的不会自己调个闹钟？害Yuzu自己过来，早上他来的时候我看他情绪都不太对，手也受伤了。”

“受伤了？怎么会？”Gordon立刻紧张起来，“训练摔的？”  
Brian摇摇头，也是一知半解地，“不是，到俱乐部的时候手掌就破了，他说是出车站的时候不小心摔了一跤。可能是赶路太急了。”  
Gordon蹙眉听着，眉头越皱越紧，“严重吗？”  
“还好，擦破点皮。给队医处理过了。”Brian怕他自责，只好轻描淡写的一说。

这时候场上音乐停了，上午的训练结束，队员们陆陆续续地下冰。  
结弦往他们这里看了眼，明显犹豫了一下，才心不甘情不愿地慢吞吞滑过来。  
Brian把旁边长凳上放着的冰刀套递给他，和他说了几句训练相关的话。  
如今结弦已经可以无需翻译，用英语和Brian作专业上的大致交流了。

等两人简单的对话告一段落，Gordon立刻乘机问，“早上摔跤了？”  
结弦把套好冰刀套的脚放下，又换了一只脚抬起来，间隙飞快扫了他一眼，眉毛微微一拧，又低下眼睛说，“我不想和你说话。”  
结弦仗着一边的Brian听不懂日语，便肆无忌惮地闹着少爷脾气。Gordon也只有无可奈何的份。

Gordon看男孩套冰刀套的右手半个手掌都包着白纱布，心里咯噔一下，顿时心疼得不行，不管不顾的追问道，“怎么摔的？怎么包扎的这么严重的样子。伤口很深？”

结弦重新站好，对着Gordon耸耸肩，一脸无辜语气平和地说，“我不记得了。”  
然后他又转向Brian乖巧的笑了笑，微微鞠了个躬，离开前冷冷横了眼半挡住他去路的Gordon，侧过身子越过他，往更衣室走去。

Gordon望着男孩离去的背影，被他气得哭笑不得。

**

又和Brian聊了几句后，Gordon一心牵挂着结弦，迫不及待地跟着往休息室走去。  
等到了更衣室，发现结弦的冰鞋脱在长凳前，人却不知道去了哪里。

猫咪平藏揣着爪子趴在长凳上打盹，Gordon走过去摸摸它脑袋，“你今天怎么没去蹭饭？你的小主子呢？”  
平藏睁开眼睛看了Gordon一眼，冲他嗲嗲地“喵”了一声，接着打个大哈欠，又闭上眼睛不动了。

Gordon想结弦大约是去吃饭了，便跟着跑去俱乐部餐厅，结果没看到他要找的人。  
他顺便找了下观月，这才发现观月也没有来，打听了一下才知道观月已经两天没来了，听说请的是病假。他琢磨着要不要通知下威廉，稍后想想还是打消了这个念头。

接着Gordon又上上下下找了一大圈，哪儿都没发现结弦的身影。再回到休息室的时候，才发现久寻不见的男孩正坐在长凳上边喝着牛奶边悠哉悠哉地左右摇晃着伸得笔直的大长腿，顺便有一下没一下地抚摸着趴在一边睡觉的平藏。

Gordon苦笑着叹了口气，回身关上门，再慢吞吞地走过去。  
结弦像是不曾注意到他，依然漫不经心地吮着吸管，半低着头撸着‘咕噜咕噜’念起猫咪经的平藏的背毛。

“你刚刚去哪里了？我上上下下一通好找。”鉴于结弦坐在长凳头上，另一边则趴着平藏。Gordon只好选择在结弦面前半蹲下来和他说话，Gordon轻拍结弦的大腿，男孩虽然不情愿，但还是下意识地缩回脚，规矩坐好。Gordon蹲下来，这个角度刚好可以看清始终半低着脑袋的男孩的表情。

结弦依然不理他，只半侧过头望着猫咪，嘴巴咬着吸管，面无表情不疾不徐地吸着牛奶，低敛下视线，一脸拒绝交谈的冷淡样。

“和你说话呢！”Gordon轻轻摇了摇男孩大腿，含笑呵斥他，“回答呢？有没有礼貌？”

结弦把吸管松开，抿了抿唇，Gordon眼巴巴地看着他，以为他终于要开口了，谁知道男孩抿完了唇就再一次把吸管含进嘴里，微微嘟着嘴巴，有一下没一下地摸着猫毛，该怎么喝牛奶还是怎么喝牛奶。鸟都不鸟他。

Gordon着实给气着了。

“手怎么样了？给我看看。”顿了一会儿，Gordon只好再换一个话题，若无其事地继续和他攀谈。  
结弦依然置若罔闻，连正眼也不给他一个。

Gordon干脆伸手去拉他拿着牛奶盒的绑着绷带的右手。  
结弦当然不可能让他轻易得逞，立刻警觉地往后挣了挣，不给他碰。  
Gordon皱起眉头，收起笑脸厉声道，“乖一点！”

不过结弦早已经吃透了Gordon的脾气，知道他这样的表现离真的生气还差得远着呢。现在他这样，不止不是生气，还是一种刻意掩饰心虚的表现。

“让我看看手啊。到底伤成什么样子了，包扎成这样？如果严重的话，我得带你去医院看。”Gordon不敢用力，只轻轻抓住他手腕，把他手上拿着的牛奶盒拿过来。  
还是少年身材的结弦力气本就不如Gordon，他此时也无心挣扎，虽然满脸的不乐意，还是随Gordon夺去了牛奶盒。  
Gordon掂了掂盒子，发现也就只剩一两口的量了，他又把吸管凑到男孩嘴边，哄他说，“还有一口，喝了吧，喝完我扔了。”  
结弦靠在身后的墙壁上，懒洋洋地扫他一眼，慢吞吞转开视线望向天花板，继续唱着反调。  
Gordon已经习惯了，他自己把剩下的那一口牛奶喝了，扬手把利乐包装盒抛投进墙角的垃圾桶里，一击即中。  
转头看到结弦有些吃惊地看着他，估计是没想到他能这么轻而易举就把盒子抛进那么远的垃圾桶里，Gordon得意地冲他扬扬眉毛。男孩撅了撅嘴巴，没好气地瞥他一眼，随即动作夸张地别开头又不看他了。

Gordon被他气笑了。他把男孩裹着重重纱布的手轻轻捏在手里，用拇指指腹小心触摸他覆着纱布的掌心，问他，“疼不疼？”  
结弦自然不会搭理他。  
“我拆开看看？”Gordon说着就去解他纱布。  
结弦立刻呜咽一声，缩了缩胳臂，想要逃脱。  
Gordon拉住他手腕，笑话他，“你变成和它一样了是不是？”Gordon指了指猫咪平藏，“不会说人话了？”

“......”  
“说话啊！”Gordon笑道。

“关你屁事！”结弦终于小声嘀咕了一句。

Gordon好气又好笑，“你说脏话是不是？我告诉你妈妈哦。”

结弦有些心虚了，家教良好的他，确实在还很小的时候因为对姐姐说了同样的话而被妈妈打过手心的。

可表面上他还是横眉竖目地犟嘴说，“哼～你去说好了。”说完他就把手抽回来，孩子气地捏着拳头收到背后，又冷哼一声，把脸别开不看Gordon。  
Gordon发现他欠揍起来的时候真的可以很欠揍。  
......也依然还是那么可爱。

默了片刻，Gordon只好再换过话题，“你早上为什么不叫我？害我睡过头迟到，是为了报复我吗？”他心平气和地问他，语气里没有一点点责怪的意思。

结弦低头摸着平藏的背，也不看他，居然理直气壮地点了点头。

Gordon失笑，“你气性还可以再大一些啊。”  
“我气性就是这么大的！你不要理我好啦！”结弦气呼呼地横他一眼，又低下头，不服输地小声呢喃道，“总比你记性差要好！哼！”

Gordon苦笑连连，知道这总算是说到重点了。

他蹲的吃力，于是伸手推了推趴在结弦边上的平藏，和它商量道，“嘿，朋友，让一让好不好，我和你兄弟有正事要谈。”  
平藏被Gordon一推，顺势翻了个身躺倒，抱住正在摸他背的结弦的手掌，把肚皮露出来，再巴拉巴拉结弦的手，示意他给它扰肚子。  
结弦对着猫咪倒是一点脾气都没有，立刻顺着它的要求给它动作温柔地揉起了肚子。

Gordon眼看这一人一猫勠力同心地对付他，座位是肯定没着落了，只好认命地蹲在原地，继续解释，“我哪里是记性差？是喝醉了好不好？”  
结弦慢吞吞扫他一眼，从鼻间发出一声轻蔑的冷哼。

Gordon灵机一动，忽然说道，“我有没有和你说过我上次喝醉被威廉坑了一个长焦镜的事？”

结弦撩起眼皮看着他，表示出有一点兴趣，可以听他继续说下去。

Gordon收到信息，立刻继续说下去，“从陪威廉到店里看他和别人谈价钱到帮他用信用卡付了钱，全程我一点点印象都没有。要不是朋友把这过程用手机拍下来给我看，我绝对不会记得有这件事情，我自己看完视频都觉得毛骨悚然，我看上去那叫一个正常，甚至还条理清晰地帮他讲价，不过当时我真的是醉的神智不清的！”

结弦结合他前天喝醉酒的样子，发现还真是一点都不难想象。放在平时他可能还会为了这个故事笑一笑，可是现在他一点也笑不出来。  
按他这么说......  
“那就是说......你醉了之后做的事情都不是心甘情愿的了？”结弦嗫嚅着，说话的声音很低，也不看人，像是在自言自语似的。

Gordon好不容易听清了，想了想，说，“要帮威廉买长焦镜一开始是我自己提出的...他每次都不要生日礼物，可能我潜意识里一直想补偿他，所以他以为他是恶作剧得逞，而我却是乘着醉酒做了我一直想做的事情吧。”

结弦这次终于抬眼看向Gordon，默默咬着嘴唇，纠结地望着他，一副欲言又止的神色。

“我始终有一种忘记了一件非常非常重要的事情的感觉，可是明明知道忘记了，明明似乎就在眼前，却怎么也想不起来的那种感觉，你肯定也有过吧？太难受了。”

结弦反复抿着嘴唇，望着Gordon的眼神满是动摇。

Gordon知道他差不多该交代那天究竟发生了什么，所以马上再接再厉地追问，“我那天究竟做了什么？告诉我吧。”

Gordon对于结弦没有隐藏一点点的坏心，所以即便是在酒醉下，神智不清楚的状态下的行为也绝不会是带有恶意的，对于这一点，Gordon是有百分之百的自信的。  
他昨晚思来想去，终究想不出来自己究竟做了什么样的事情惹毛了男孩。而且他隐约觉得结弦生气的点并不是因为他做了什么，而是因为他忘记自己做了什么。这种指向的可能性其实并不多，他大约已经猜测出了大概，只是需要证实。

结弦咬着嘴唇，犹豫不决着开不了口，但隐隐已经有了想要全盘托出的苗头。

Gordon伸手抚上男孩的脸颊，用拇指轻轻摩挲他眼睛下的一抹青色，男孩脸上的皮肤又白皙又细嫩，一旦没有睡好觉就会立刻反应在脸色上，看上去病殃殃的气色不好。  
这么看来，他昨晚也没有睡好了。

“你总要告诉我。”Gordon声线温柔，无比诚恳地循循善诱，“你要么就别再为了那天的事情生气，立刻原谅我，要么就告诉我究竟发生了什么，让我好好给你赔罪。你总不会是准备既不说出来也不原谅我？要和我绝交吧？”

乍一听到‘绝交’这个词，结弦立刻摇摇头。

“对啊。”Gordon凑过去，几乎半个身子压在结弦的大腿上，仰着头，贴得很近地由下往上看着他，“说吧。我那晚究竟做了什么？”

结弦被Gordon深邃的褐色眼眸定定望着，一时就被蛊惑成功了，心神恍惚地就要交代，“你...”他开了个头又不知道该怎么说下去，真是害羞极了。支支吾吾地起不出头，生平第一次为了自己的语言组织力而着急了。  
他一手抓着平藏的耳朵，受伤的右手无意识地搭在Gordon肩膀上，抓着他的衣服，眼神闪烁着不敢看人。

Gordon半趴在他腿上，两手自然而然的搭在男孩穿着训练服身材尽显的劲瘦腰身上，他用连哄带骗的口吻怂恿，“别着急，慢慢说，说不定你说个开头我也就想起来了。”

“你......亲”结弦这里好不容易憋出一个‘亲’字，那边休息室的房门就‘哐当’一声给人用力推开了，结弦那轻声细语的说话也被这一声巨响轻易遮盖了过去。  
两个姿势暧昧的人给吓了一大跳，齐齐转头看了过去。

来人也给两人一猫的注目礼唬了一跳。

三人面面相觑，愣了片刻，还是贸然进门的俱乐部队友率先反应过来，笑着打趣道，“哟！这是干嘛？在求婚啊？”

结弦下意识地就推了Gordon肩膀一下，想要把他推开些，Gordon抓着结弦的腰身，稳住身子，反而更把身体往男孩身上贴了贴，转头对着门口的人凶神恶煞地吼，“知道了还不快滚？破坏气氛！”  
Gordon口气凶恶，他好不容易把男孩哄得开了口，这又冒出个打岔的，他对外人可没什么好脾气，而且这位队友平时和Gordon交情不错，又是没羞没躁的性格，Gordon嘴上就完全没留情面，“滚出去把门带上！”  
“好好好～这就滚哈～”来人知道Gordon不好惹，而且这一对背负相爱相杀宿命的师兄弟闹了小矛盾，‘早上难得没有一起来训练’的八卦已经在午饭时间传遍了大半个蟋蟀。  
看来这是在赔罪中...

“哦对了！”那人已经出去了，又重新开门，探头进来，“Gordon，你女朋友来找你了。”

一提到‘女朋友’这个词，结弦立刻僵了僵，半个身子攀在他身上的Gordon自然察觉到了。

“什么女朋友？”Gordon压抑着火气，声音反倒冷了下来，“我哪有什么女朋友？”  
Gordon不知为何，此时在结弦面前提到这个名词就份外心虚。

队友莫名，摊摊手，不知死活地继续拨弄某人逆鳞，“不是你自己说的？来找你的但凡是女孩子就是你女朋友嘛。”  
“卧......槽！”Gordon咬牙切齿看着队友，盯着对方的眼睛快要喷火了。

队友对于惹恼了Gordon，不知是该先幸灾乐祸，还是先跑为上策，于是笑着往回退，边扬声嚷嚷，“好了好了，反正就是有一妞儿在找你嘛！在会客室啊！哈哈哈哈哈～”

这边门总算关上了，隔绝了贱兮兮的笑声，可是骤然安静下来的室内反倒弥漫起越加尴尬而微妙的气氛。

静了一会儿，Gordon掩饰似的清了清嗓子，若无其事地继续话题，“你刚刚说了什么？我没听清。”  
结弦低着眼睛不看他，抿着嘴，又不说话了。  
穿着机甲战斗服式样的训练服的男孩，面无表情放空的样子简直像是樽人形电脑娃娃，没有生气，却精致得不像话。

“说话啊...”Gordon只好再接着哄，声音轻柔地和他说话，两手顺着男孩腰线上下轻抚他的腰侧。

结弦淹头搭脑地垂下脑袋，吸了吸鼻子，很小声地赌气道，“我不想说了...算了。”

Gordon欲哭无泪了。心想这小孩真是不好惹。

Gordon自认不是一个有耐性的人，交往过的女生里，他也从来没有把这等哄人的耐心用在她们身上过。基本上他哄人的话不过三句，哄不回来也就算了。

可是看到男孩因为他而闷闷不乐心情低落，他便舍不得，发自真心的想要把他哄开心了。  
耐性像是用之不竭，他自己也为此感到不可思议。

“别算了啊！”Gordon轻拍他的腰背，“我昨天脑袋都快想破了也没想起来，你不能这样吊着我胃口，太残忍了吧？我晚上要睡不着觉的。行行好，告诉我吧。嗯？”

结弦抬眼看他，明明是幼狐狸似的眼尾上翘的魅惑眼形，眼神却是无辜干净到极致的，Gordon总是能轻易沉沦在男孩的注视中。  
他们两两相望，贴的颇近，一时之间，谁都没再说话。

安静地互相看着，结弦不知道Gordon在想些什么，可是他这样被Gordon望着，便不由自主地回想起那晚男人凑过来亲吻他的画面，嘴唇相触的瞬间的那种战栗感还这么的清晰，纠缠不休的炙热而甜腻的亲吻的美妙感觉，记忆犹新。想着想着，结弦的头脑和脸颊也跟着渐渐发热了。他有些恍惚起来，忽然鬼使神差地就这么慢慢凑了过去。  
Gordon望着男孩越贴越近的唇瓣，脑海中忽然闪过某些片段，像是一瞬即逝的dejavu，又像是真实的记忆正在渐渐苏醒。他一边下意识地去回想，一边失神地等着接下去将要发生的现实。

Gordon感到男孩的唇几乎已经碰到自己的了，这时候忽然传来敲门声，“叩叩”两声，结弦在听到第一声清晰的扣击门板的声响时就像只受了惊吓的小兔子似的，狠狠弹了一跳，一下子坐直了身体。  
Gordon愣在原地，看着惊慌失措和他拉开距离的男孩，脸颊和耳廓正以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

结弦慌张地看向门的方向，Gordon想跟他说什么，可是恼人的敲门声不断。  
“有事滚进来，没事滚开！”Gordon粗暴地对着门的方向吼道，这突如其来的一嗓子又把惊弓之鸟般的结弦吓了一跳。  
Gordon赶忙拍拍被吓得懵了的小孩的腰侧，试图安抚他。

“Gordon，你怎么这么凶呀。”开门进来的是Qearl。  
来找他的那个妞居然是她？这是Gordon意料之外的。

“我以为是俱乐部的自己人，这门一般不锁，想进来就进来了。”Gordon站了起来，冲着Qearl做了个抱歉的手势，又问，“你怎么来了？”

“来约你吃饭呀。打你手机一直关机，我只好自己找来啦。”Qearl笑得如沐春风，丝毫不在意Gordon显得有些冷淡的态度。  
“我手机丢了。”Gordon淡淡解释了一句。  
“哦。”Qearl随口应了声，又问，“请你吃饭啊，赏不赏这个脸嘛？”  
眼看着她要走进来，再想到身边的结弦，Gordon不知为何就异常反感Qearl这种不请自来的行为。

他摸了摸低着头的男孩的头发，轻声和他说，“在这等我一下，我和Qearl说几句，很快就回来。”

结弦把一边的平藏抱进怀里，低头看着猫咪，耷拉着肩膀坐在那里，不说好，也不说不好，像是没听见。

“你吃过午饭了吗？还是约晚上？我都有空。”Qearl完全不把自己当外人，踩着高跟鞋‘踏踏踏’就走了过来。

Gordon来不及顾结弦，几步走到Qearl面前，轻轻抓过女孩的胳臂把她往外带，“这是男子更衣室啊姑娘。出去说吧。”

Qearl莫名其妙被拉着走，转身看了圈房间，只看到低着头抱着猫的结弦，纳闷道，“有什么？又没人...也好，那就直接去吃饭吧。你们俱乐部的餐厅也不错......”

门被关上了。声音被隔绝在外。  
结弦低头看着怀里四肢朝天被他抱着，正闭目养神的平藏。

“真讨厌呢...”他小声嘀咕了一句。  
平藏闭着眼睛，配合地“喵”了一声。

看到Qearl，他就不由想到Gordon那天和她热吻的样子。结弦感到百爪挠心似的难受。

Gordon这个人就是这样的。  
因为长得好，性格好，会讨女孩子欢心，所以总是很受欢迎，经常会有女孩来等他下训练，平时也总是会听他和别人在电话里语气暧昧的聊天。只要他愿意，三两句话之间就可以轻易把对方哄得服服帖帖的，围着他团团转。

而与这样滥情又没有长性的男人相比，自己只是个日本小城市来的乡下小孩。只会滑冰，平时又宅，除了游戏学习滑冰以外什么都不懂的小鬼。  
还可能是个自作多情的小鬼。

Gordon绝不是理想意义上的适合交往的对象，更不是他这种小毛孩能够驾驭的那种人。  
......

可是已经喜欢上了要怎么办？  
要怎么办？  
他好难过。

结弦的心情一落千丈，随之失去的还有对自己的那一份本就不知打哪里来的盲目自信。

**

 

“那天真是不好意思啊。我也喝多了呢。所以有点闹过头了。”Qearl对Gordon慢慢眨了眨眼睛，“喝了那么多，后来没事吧？”

Gordon此时所想的都是屋里的结弦，男孩慢慢凑过来的可爱脸庞，触在他脸上的清爽的气息，轻轻触碰到的柔软的唇瓣，被惊吓后双目大睁怔住的可爱模样。他满脑子都是结弦，哪里还有心思去听Qearl在说些什么。他只想赶紧打发了她。  
“没事。我已经忘了。”Gordon笑了笑，爽快地说。毕竟这是大实话，他真特么都忘光了。

“......那就好。”Qearl‘哈哈’干笑了几声，“那今天我请你吃个饭吧，赔礼还是要赔的，我那天是有点太过分了。”  
“真不用。”Gordon笑得和和气气，“都多少年的交情了，这点玩笑还是开得起的...”  
他话说到一半，就看到穿上外套，背着挎包的结弦从更衣室里走了出来，手上还拖着装训练用具的小型拉杆箱。

“你去哪儿？”Gordon问关好休息室的门刚好转身的结弦。

结弦显然没有想到两人就站在门口说话，他有些错愕地看着Gordon，想了想才不怎么情愿地回答道，“回家。”

“下午呢？”Gordon疑惑地问。毕竟男孩是从来不旷训练的。

结弦对好奇看着他的Qearl微微点了下头，算是打过招呼，边越过两人边扬了扬裹着绷带的右手。

Gordon想了想才反应过来，下午只有一节普拉提课，对他们来说，这本来就是可有可无的课程。而且里面会有一些需要用手撑地的动作，确实不适合手掌受伤的人来做。

“结弦！”Gordon冲着男孩的背影急匆匆地说，“你等一下，我和你一起回去！”  
结弦正边走边往耳朵里塞耳机，全当没有听见，没有一点点停顿地继续往前走。

“不好意思，Qearl，我今天有事，改天我请你吃饭。”Gordon撂下这句话就径自离开，快步去追结弦了。  
几步追上结弦后，他拽着男孩的手臂迫使他停了下来，“你等我一下，我和Brian打个招呼，和你一起回去。”  
结弦一手拖着箱子，被Gordon拽着胳膊的那只手还在摆弄音乐播放器，他低头看着mp4，不以为意地说，“不用，我自己回去就好。你下午还要做冰上训练。”

“不行，我不放心，必须送你回去。早上不是刚摔了狗吃屎？还不长记性？”Gordon边说边拿过结弦的mp4，按了暂停键。

结弦心想，你才摔了狗吃屎呢。我只是扑倒！手着地而已！  
他一把夺回mp4，塞进衣服口袋里，语气不善地说，“说了不用你送！”

“啧。”Gordon也有些不耐烦了，忍不住说了重话，“你怎么这么不听话！”  
结弦拧起眉头，斗气地回嘴，“我为什么要听你的话！”

Gordon被他说的一愣，气笑了，他笑了笑，口气反倒软了下来，“好，那么我听你的话，我下午会去做冰上练习，不过在那之前，我要先送你回家，这样可以了吧？”

结弦把耳机线收起来，塞到口袋里，撅着嘴巴，一脸的不开心，不说话了。  
然而Gordon看得出，这并不是妥协的表示，他只是在冷暴力。

那头Qearl抱着手臂慢悠悠走过来，一脸看好戏的神情，越过两人的时候，她笑吟吟地对Gordon抛了个媚眼，颇为夸张的表露出同情，“那我先走了，招呼完小朋友记得电话我。”

Gordon敷衍地笑着点了下头。等她走远了，Gordon拉拉结弦手臂，半是玩笑半是催促的小声和他耳语，“快走吧。别再给人看笑话了。”  
没想到这一句半开玩笑的话却彻底激怒了结弦。

结弦看了看Qearl的方向，嫌弃似地甩脱Gordon轻拉住他胳臂的手，恨恨地说，“我自己回去。你去陪她吃饭好了，这样就没人笑话你了！”

Gordon看着不懂适可而止的男孩，脸色终于完全沉了下来。

结弦和他对视了一会儿，心虚地转开视线，顿了顿，便拖起箱子自顾自往前走。  
他也不知道为什么自己会这样不讲道理。  
他和Gordon明明已经做过这么亲密的事情了。可是这个气人的家伙居然全部忘光了。然后把他留在这么个不尴不尬的位置，进退不得。面对Gordon和Qearl，回想起Gordon以前种种花心的作为，就像是当头一盆凉水，一下把他浇醒了，让他突然彻底丧失了一探究竟的勇气。

所以他不是闹脾气，他只是不知如何是好，想要借着一时的逃避来保护自己。

结弦埋头往前走着，走了几步却走不动了，回头发现Gordon正拉着他的挎包带子。  
看到男孩回头了，Gordon即刻用力地一拽，结弦瞬时被拉得一个踉跄，跌在率先就准备着接住他的男人的怀里，他挣扎了一下，劈头吼他，“做什么啦！”  
Gordon也不和他啰嗦，等他站稳后，就拽着他的手臂，沉默着连拖带拽地把人往更衣室拉。

这时正好迎面走来一位教练，结弦不想弄得太难看，只好放弃挣扎，乖乖任由Gordon拉着往休息室走。  
一进更衣室，Gordon就把结弦按在门背上，把他抵在身体和门板之间，反锁了门。

结弦抬眼气鼓鼓地瞪着Gordon。  
Gordon低头看着他，勾了勾嘴角，邪气地笑着，语气也变了，不再陪着笑脸，而是悠悠威胁他道，“你今天要是不说出个所以然来，就别回家了！”  
结弦不服气地凶凶地说，“什么所以然？！”

“我问你。”Gordon一挑眉毛，正色道，“你为什么生气？”  
“我没有生气！”结弦下意识地反驳。  
Gordon被这个明显心口不一的答案引得失笑，思忖片刻，又问，“没生气？那你为什么皱着眉头？”  
结弦压着眉头，气势汹汹地吼，“我就爱皱眉头！”

Gordon点点头，再快速追问，“那你为什么嘟着嘴？”  
“我就爱嘟嘴！”

“那你为什么这么凶？”  
“我就爱这么凶！”

“那你为什么亲我？”  
“我就爱...”结弦脱口而出，说到这里卡住了，眨巴着眼睛愣愣地看着Gordon。  
Gordon一脸计谋得逞地笑了，低头深深看住男孩，脸上的笑意更深，他态度暧昧地柔声问他，“嗯？你就爱什么？”

结弦抿着嘴唇看着Gordon，被欺负狠了似的，满眼的忐忑和委屈。

看着男孩无论是在身体上还是心灵上，都已然被自己逼到了角落，完全不知所措了，Gordon便不忍心再欺负他。  
他收起玩世不恭的态度，认真地看着男孩。两人贴得很近，脸挨着脸鼻息交接，Gordon慢慢凑过去，男孩眼神游移不定，茫然失措地僵在那里，渐渐发烫的呼吸触在Gordon缓缓凑近的脸上。

在快要碰到男孩嘴唇的时候，Gordon忽然顿住，低声问，“可以吗？”  
结弦等得心急火燎，被Gordon恶作剧似的撩拨惹得火气上涌，他声音发抖，带着抑制不住的委屈哭音，咬着牙，恨恨地一字一顿地说，“不！可！以！”

Gordon轻声笑了一下，托着男孩的后脑勺，深深地吻了下去。  
舌尖相触的时候，怀里的男孩微微颤抖了一下的同时诚实地发出一声诱人的轻哼，反应生涩可爱到让Gordon心尖发痒。

他居然会忘记这件事！

不，不应该说是忘记了。  
关于那晚，他的记忆都是断断续续，甚至是云里雾里的。  
而有一些画面，他没敢去想是真实发生的。毕竟那次他梦到和结弦接吻，内容就真实到仿佛身临其境，所以他一度以为他印象中的关于那晚的朦胧片段不过是那个梦的升级版，是自己的臆想作祟而发过的又一个梦而已。却没想到......

吻了很久，Gordon终于缓缓放开被他吻到微微发抖的男孩。他退开一点距离，看着前一刻还像是猫咪被踩了尾巴而炸了毛变得凶巴巴的男孩，已经恢复了温顺可爱的模样，氤氲着一层水雾覆盖下的眼眸温柔地望着Gordon，乖得很。

Gordon亲了亲正在努力平息喘息的男孩的鼻尖，把他搂进怀里，轻抚他的后背，贴在他耳边柔声耳语道，“这是挺气人的。”  
结弦头靠在Gordon宽厚的肩膀上，双手抓着他后背的衣服，下意识地接茬说，“什么？”

Gordon含着笑，慢声慢气地逗弄他，“好不容易被这么帅的师兄告白了，结果第二天人家都忘光了。这可真是挺气人的。我错了。”

结弦闻言愣了愣，反应过来后大力拍男人的背打他，想想还是气不过，又张嘴咬了口Gordon的肩膀，从鼻子里出气，哼哼唧唧地表达了一下委屈不甘，半晌才含含糊糊地指责他，“你才没有告白...你都没有说喜欢我！”说完他又重重咬了紧抱着他的男人一口。  
Gordon吃痛，笑着把怀里的男孩轻轻推开些，双手捧着男孩的脸庞，认真看着他，用拇指轻轻抚摸男孩被他吻到红艳艳的唇，再一次吻了下去。

Gordon一直知道自己的恋爱观异常，对他来说，到目前为止的恋情都不过是sex的附属品。他疲于应付女友的诸多要求，所以多段恋情总是草草收场的结局。他觉得自己根本不懂怎么去喜欢一个人。

蜜里调油的甜蜜亲近反而是从男孩身上体会到的。  
他过去对他无欲无求，却无时无刻不想与他在一起。  
哪怕一句话不说，哪怕只是看着他戴着耳机摇头晃脑地打游戏的样子就心满意足了。

古灵精怪的男孩总能让他轻易感受到纯粹的快乐。  
他喜欢看男孩耍赖的样子，跳跃摔倒后趴在冰面上不肯起来，非要他来拉他，拉他起来后，还恩将仇报的把满身的冰屑蹭到他身上。

他喜欢看男孩争强好胜的样子，训练结束后还非要拉着他比试跳跃。赢了就眉开眼笑地推着他在冰场跑圈儿。输了也坦坦荡荡的愿赌服输，会照着他的要求在休息天陪他夜跑。

他喜欢看男孩犯傻，看他一个人偷偷摸摸地和维尼熊说话，和平藏说话。

他喜欢男孩的冷幽默，在他嘲笑男孩被母亲被迫修理后的眉尾，他会毫不在意地反击他，你不懂我们美少年的忧伤。

他喜欢男孩的使坏搞怪，男孩曾经偷用他的手机和推特账户，偷偷发了一张他的自拍再附上一些自我膨胀的自夸发到推特上，紧接着男孩再用自己的小号‘不倒翁柚子’迅速在下面评论‘不要脸！’再附上鄙视的Q版图。等自导自演完这一切，男孩眉飞色舞献宝似的把无数恶作剧的跟风评论着‘不要脸’的这条推给他看，哪怕最终被他摁着挠痒痒惩罚，也不会阻止他下一次的别出心裁。  
.....

 

他怎么可能不喜欢这样的他？

他从没有过这种感觉，从没有对谁这么上心过。  
这是一种不求回报的体贴，发自内心的想要对一个人好，想要让他快乐。

他交往过的女朋友，没一个让他产生过这种感觉 。所以他并不明白这才是喜欢一个人应有的感觉。  
好在现在他懂得了。  
因为结弦，他终于体会到喜欢一个人应有的心动是怎样的。

“我喜欢你。”他对男孩耳语道，把他更紧地拥入怀里。不愿再放手。


	32. Chapter 32

观月睡得昏昏沉沉间听到电话铃声，他一开始以为自己在做梦，等清楚地意识到是真实的电话铃声后，他还花了一些时间才勉强睁开眼睛。他胡乱抓过床头柜上的手机，意识不清下连来电显示都没看就接通了电话，“喂？”

“先生，请问您在家吗？”电话里传来全然陌生的男声。  
“嗯...请问是哪位？”观月声音粘黏含糊，头脑也是一样的糊里糊涂。

“这里是大楼管理处，我们安保人员巡楼的时候发现您家门口一直坐着一个年轻人，说是在等你，我们几次巡楼他都在，这都一整天了，我们已经劝过他好几回，不过没用。如果您在家的话，要不要去看看？或者有什么问题的话，我们可以帮您......”管理处的人支吾着含糊其辞，没有再说下去。

观月听着听着总算醒透了，他一时有些搞不清时间，房间在厚重窗帘的阻隔下犹如深夜般的昏暗一片，他把手机拿远一些，眯着眼睛看了眼亮起来的屏幕，下午五点多......

“啊......真是不好意思，我可能没有听见敲门声，应该是我的学生找我有急事，我这就去看看。”观月赶紧解释道。

电话挂断后，观月在床上又躺了几分钟，才勉强爬了起来，头重脚轻的感觉让他起身的一霎那又跌坐回床上。  
他知道自己现在正是烧得最厉害的时候。自从昨天早上威廉回去后，他就在床上躺到现在，中间只为了请假给俱乐部打过两个电话，以及回了乔一通电话，其余的时间都在睡，连着几顿饭都没有吃。  
睡了醒，醒了睡，睡了又醒，却怎么也睡不够似的，异常的疲惫。到了后来，观月渐渐反应过来自己是发烧了，身体发烫，四肢酸痛，意识模糊，更接近于昏睡的程度，朦胧中他确实听见过门铃声，不过只短短响过一,两回，还没来得及把他从睡梦中召回现实，就戛然而止了。

观月坐了一会儿，存了些力气，这一次终于顺利站了起来，他随意拿过一件放在书桌椅背上的羊绒大衣穿在睡衣外，走了出去。

他先从猫眼往外看了看，没有看到人，又轻轻打开了门锁，推门出去，这才看到靠着门边的墙壁抱膝而坐的青年。  
威廉抱膝坐着，他把头埋在手臂里，额头抵着膝盖，好像睡着了。青年还是穿着昨天那身衣服，他一直待在有暖气的地方，进出有车子代步，所以总是穿得不和季节的少。而大楼里虽然都有暖气，可是走廊总不如房间暖和，待久了便觉得阴冷。不知道他在这里坐了多久。

为什么没有再敲门，也没有打他手机找他呢？  
......  
比这些更重要的是，为什么又回来了呢？

 

观月没有心思去多想，他在青年面前缓缓蹲下来，静静看了他一会儿，才下定决心唤了他一声，“威廉。”

观月的声音很轻，可是威廉听见后立即狠狠颤了一下，他顿了顿，才慢慢抬起头，迷茫地看向观月。  
威廉眼睛里满是血丝，看上去憔悴又落魄，观月看着这样的青年，忽然非常的心疼。

“你在这里坐了多久了？”观月轻声问他。  
威廉定定看着蹲在他面前的观月，没有回答，他只是目不转睛地盯着他看，像是还没回神，又像是怎么也看不够似的。  
观月被他死死注视的眼神看得不自在起来，正犹豫不决着想要起身。这时威廉似乎看出了他的退却，忽然伸手一把抓住观月的手，再用力把人拉到怀里，观月被他拽得一个重心不稳，没有防备下便囫囵跌进了青年的怀抱里，还没来得及等他反应，便被威廉紧紧紧紧地抱住了。  
“老师...老师......”威廉搂着他，贴在他耳边带着哭音呢喃着叫他，“我以为你再也不会给我开门了...我好怕你再也不理我了...我好怕..”威廉的声音里满是委屈和无助，努力压抑着的泣音像碎玻璃一样碾过观月的心尖。

观月被他搂得动弹不得，他本来下意识地就要挣扎，不过听青年椎心泣血似的嗓音，他便忽然没了挣动的勇气。  
他病得全身虚脱，又疲惫又难受，可是被青年有力而温暖的怀抱紧紧拥住的时候，不知为何竟觉得踏实了下来，有一种意外的不和情理的安逸感合着威廉的怀抱缓缓萦绕住他。好像就这般被青年死死禁锢住，他逃不脱，便可以不用再费力逃脱了。  
他甚至感到要是世界就在这一刻终结了也挺好，他便不会再感觉这么累，也不会再有遗憾了。

......  
可事实却是他轻轻推了下，威廉就立刻松开了他，小心翼翼地看他的脸色，怕再惹他不高兴一样。

“先进来再说吧？外面好冷。”观月率先站了起来，往屋里走去。  
可等着关门的观月，等了片刻也不见威廉进来，观月再出去看他，发现青年正半跪在地上。  
威廉看到观月站在那里心神不定地看着他，便苦笑着解释道，“腿麻了，等我下哦老师。”  
观月于心不忍，微微倾身去扶他，威廉其实已经好了，可是他当然不舍得放弃握住观月手的机会。  
两个人手握住的瞬间，都为对方的手掌温度而惊诧不已。

观月因为发烧，手心烫的很。而威廉在走廊里坐了整整一天，此时手掌冰冷。观月心疼得把另一只手也搭上去，出于本能的想要稍微捂热威廉寒冰一样的手。

“老师？”威廉疑惑地侧头看着两人交握的手，再把观月相对纤细的手掌在自己宽大的掌心里握住，“你手怎么这么烫？”  
观月至此才意识到自己究竟在做什么，欲盖弥彰地仓惶收回手，有些尴尬地说，“是你手太冰了。快进来吧。”  
说完观月便慌忙转头走了进去。  
威廉已经冻得麻木，只觉得观月说的没错，也没有多去想这个问题。

观月让威廉在沙发上坐下，自己去厨房准备泡杯热巧克力给他喝。  
这种巧克力饮品是很久以前威廉从比利时出差带回来的礼物，是当地一家颇有名的手工作坊的名物。  
只因他随口说过很好喝，威廉之后又三番四次托人邮寄过来。由于保质期很短，所以一次寄多了怕喝不完，只好一次又一次地寄，而每次威廉来这里都会检查橱柜，一旦发现他快要喝光了，就会给他补货。到后来观月怕麻烦威廉便存着不吃，可是快到保质期的时候他又舍不得浪费，只好喝完。  
而威廉之后干脆定期带过来给他。那时候威廉说是因为他们公司按期会有样品从比利时邮寄过来，所以巧克力无非是顺带品。  
然而观月现在回想起来才发现，也许这巧克力就是威廉对他的喜欢的一种表现吧。

等水开了，观月打开了最后一盒巧克力，拿出其中一袋，只泡了一杯巧克力。剩下的那些，他舍不得喝。因为他知道，这将会是最后的一点，从今天后，他不会再从威廉那里拿到这些带给他甜蜜和温暖的热巧克力了。

刚刚泡好巧克力，观月一转身就看到威廉站在厨房门沿，安安静静眼神温驯地望着他，像一刻都离不开主人的家狗一样的眼神，看到他转身便乖乖地带着讨好地叫他一声，“老师...”

观月低下头，顿了顿，便端着巧克力往出走，威廉让过他，再跟在他身后，亦步亦趋小心翼翼地紧随其后。

观月把热巧克力放在茶几宽边对着三人沙发的那一面，自己绕到边上的单人沙发，一转身想坐的时候发现威廉还是跟在他身后，几乎要贴上他。  
观月下意识地往后退了步，他不敢抬头和青年对视，只半低着眼睛，轻声说，“去坐吧，喝一杯热巧克力暖一暖。”  
威廉还是一动不动地站在他面前。两个人挤在狭小的茶几和沙发的过道里，转身都困难。

“老师坐我旁边。”僵持了一会儿，威廉这才说明他的要求。  
观月摇摇头，淡淡说，“我坐单人沙发。”  
然后威廉看着他，既不同意也不反驳，不再说话，就那么站着。  
观月则是坐也不是站也不是。

又僵持了好一会儿，观月只好妥协，“那好吧，你先去坐下吧。”  
威廉不易察觉地偷偷松了口气，退了几步，坐在三人沙发中间。  
观月犹豫了一下，跟着走过去，在尽量离开威廉一些距离的沙发边侧坐下。

观月坐下后，威廉便看着他，不言不语，观月被他这样静静盯得汗毛凛凛，便没话找话地指了指桌子上放着的热巧克力，招呼他，“你喝一点，暖暖身子，不然生病就不好了。”

威廉看了眼茶几上的杯子，摇了摇头，少爷脾气丝毫不减地说，“我不喝这么甜的东西。”  
观月奇怪地瞥他一眼，想起自己每次泡热巧克力的时候，威廉都爱拿他的杯子的喝两口。真的给他泡，他确实是不要的。  
这一些小细节，他过去不曾注意，现在想来......  
亏他还一直把威廉看作当时初见时的那个小孩子。

“那我给你去换杯热茶吧？”  
观月刚想站起来，就被威廉猝不及防地拽住了手腕，威廉急切的口吻，“老师，我不要喝什么热茶热巧克力的，我们好好谈谈。”

观月被他抓住的瞬间就不由自主地浑身僵硬起来，他下意识地挣了挣被威廉抓住的手腕，威廉立即放了手，并小声地说了句‘对不起’。

“对不起，老师。”威廉再一次道歉，语气异常诚恳地，“昨天晚上我喝醉了，看到你和乔......我昏头了，所以才会......真的对不起。我知道错了，再怎么样，我也不应该做出那种事情。对不起啊，老师。”  
威廉收回手，把手攥得紧紧地抵在自己的膝头，他一瞬不瞬地望着观月，说出自己的道歉。  
观月却始终低着头，视线落在威廉因为紧张而紧握的拳头上，感到自己的心脏也似被他攥在了掌心中，异常的紧张又难受，不和他对视。

“你能原谅我吗？老师。”威廉微微低下头，凑过去看兀自低着头的观月的表情，战战兢兢地问他，“你不会再也不肯原谅我了吧？”

观月抬起眼睛看他，忽然说，“好，我原谅你。”他的语气漫不经心，有着明显的敷衍。  
威廉并没有因为这句原谅而得到丝毫的慰藉，内心感到越发失落。他看着观月，反而有些不知所措了。

“回去吧，好好睡一觉，然后该做什么做什么。”观月没什么表情的样子，语气也分外平和，顿了顿，才移开视线，看着桌面上那杯正在冒着热气的巧克力，轻声说，“就是别再来找我了。”

这一句话简直像一把利刃一样直刺威廉心脏，痛到他一时反应不过来，疼痛刺激得他忽然感到眼眶一热，鼻尖发酸，又是狼狈又是委屈的情绪瞬时无所遁形。他愣了半天，才拼命咬着牙阻止即将滑出眼眶的眼泪，声音发抖地问观月，“老师，你非要这样惩罚我吗？”

观月看向他，看着青年拼命隐忍的受伤神情，也觉得心口一抽一抽的疼痛难忍，他无奈地反问，“为什么你会觉得这是惩罚？”

威廉顿了顿，继续讨饶，“我已经知道我错了，我真的错了，你就原谅我这一次！”

“我原谅你。”观月含着泪，强作镇定地说，“我可以原谅你。可是之后呢？你要我怎么做？再像以前那样若无其事地和你相处下去吗？你觉得这可能吗？”

威廉被他问住了，他怔在那里望着观月。  
观月缓缓摇了摇头，“你也知道那是不可能的。”

“没有什么是不可能的！”威廉倔强地，“我说过的，你和我交往吧老师，我们之前在一起的时候不是很开心吗？为什么你不愿意和我试一试呢？你难道一点都不喜欢我吗？”

“不喜欢。”观月斩钉截铁地反驳，当场就让威廉哑口无言地怔住了。  
“至少不是那种喜欢。”观月看青年露出那么哀伤的样子，茫然失措的神情过于可怜，又不禁放软了口气安慰，“至少不是那种喜欢，我一直把你当作自己的亲弟弟看待，你知道的，我没有兄弟姐妹，可是这种喜欢和爱情是不一样的。”

威廉不肯接受现实，执拗地坚持，“就算现在不是那种喜欢，就算是这样，但只要你给我机会，和我交往，你一定会喜欢上我的...”

“不会的！”观月难得强势的口吻，顿了一顿，一咬牙终于说出刺痛人心的事实，“我不可能会喜欢上Ivan的弟弟！永远不可能！”

威廉眼睛睁得大大的，难以置信地望着观月，似乎直到这一刻才终于认清了现实。  
他眼框通红，眼里的泪水终于堆积不住溢了出来，他粗暴地用手背一擦眼睛，不愿意让观月看见自己落泪的样子，同时低吼道，“我不是Ivan的弟弟！我和他没有关系！他从来没有把我当过家人！从小到大，因为他们母子我吃了那么多苦，我都可以无所谓！可是为什么我喜欢老师这件事情还要受限于这个人！我不接受！！你不可以这样！你不可以因为Ivan不接受我！我不接受这种理由！你不可以这样对我老师......”

观月看着威廉受尽委屈的样子，心痛的同时除了无可奈何也别无他法。他什么也做不了，对过去的自己也好，对现在威廉也罢。

“可是这是事实...”观月想要尽可能婉转的再和他解释一遍，可是他话还没说完，就被威廉抓着手臂一把拽进怀里，威廉不顾观月的反抗，不由分说地吻住他，那么用力，像宣告所有权那样的把他紧紧箍在怀里，近乎粗暴地亲吻他。

观月先是反抗，想要推开威廉，而威廉进而抓住他推拒的手，摁在自己胸口。观月努力了，却怎么也摆脱不了青年有力而认真的纠缠，终于慢慢沦陷在威廉蛮横却用情的亲吻中。

唇舌无休止的交缠中，意识也渐渐丧失在这仿佛要把彼此的神智都消融掉的火热激吻里。  
观月不再反抗后，威廉的亲吻方式便从最初的强势的掠夺逐渐转变为温柔的缠绵，那是一种充满怜惜的吻。那么明显的被对方爱着的感觉，那种爱的悸动似乎可以通过舌尖的温柔爱抚轻而易举地传达到大脑中枢，让观月深刻体会到自己正被这个在认真亲吻他的青年深爱着，这一个认知让观月不由自主地感到心尖一阵阵的发颤。

威廉缓缓结束了亲吻，他额头抵上观月的额头，宽大的手掌轻抚着喘息不止的观月的脸颊，近乎哀求的柔声试探道，“老师，你也是喜欢我的是不是？你明明有回应我，昨天也是，你明明有认真和我接吻，你也是喜欢我的是不是？”

观月像是喘不上气似的打着颤地深深呼吸，他紧紧闭上眼睛，根本不敢对视正温柔注视着他的青年。

他不知道自己是不是喜欢乔。然而对于威廉，他恐怕是知道的。  
他清楚记得有一次威廉把手机落在他这里，他不得已间替他接了一个频繁打来的女孩的电话时，心头闪过的莫名的刺痛和失落。

他当时不明白，是因为他根本不敢去细想，可是这并不代表他没有感觉。  
他感觉到了，现在想来，那是嫉妒吧？他嫉妒那些和威廉有可能的存在。

而威廉的亲吻让他心动，也让他醒悟过来，但这一份悸动和清醒却让他害怕到近乎恐惧。

他骗的了别人，却终究骗不了自己。  
这种感觉和乔给他的是不同的。  
之所以不同，是因为他对乔的才不是爱情。  
因为不是爱情，所以没有期待，便不会失望。  
不会深陷，才不用害怕失去而最终经历绝望。  
所以他可以轻易接受乔的表白，却连对视威廉的勇气都没有。

他过去不敢去细想他和威廉的关系，认为他们之间这样悬殊的差距，哪怕是想一想也是不知天高地厚的痴人说梦。  
所以他一度下意识地逼迫自己去无视。不去想，不去感觉。以为把彼此牢牢定位在普通朋友的位置，就可以名正言顺的往来。  
他舍不得，放不开，却又不敢靠近。

威廉什么都好，只是不可能是他的。这一个残酷的事实，永远不会改变。

他狠狠跌过一个跟头，已经彻底丢失了对爱情的信仰和信心。接下去的人生中，他早已经变成了彻头彻尾的胆小鬼，面对感情，终将会抱持明哲保身的态度。

“这已经和喜欢不喜欢没有关系了。”观月颤巍巍地开口，声音很轻还微微发着抖，可是他每一个咬字都用尽全力，所以异常清晰。娓娓道来，一个字一个字地砸在彼此心尖上，“我比你大这么多，又和你哥哥曾经是这样的关系，我们怎么可能呢？我连想都不敢想。你还是小孩子，从小就衣食无忧什么都不缺，所以你也许会有一种什么都可以轻易搞定的错觉，可是事实并不是这样的。喜欢同性本来就很辛苦了，你喜欢这样的我，会被人怎么闲话？你想过吗？所以这是不可能的。我们是不可能的。”

等说完了，观月很沉很沉地吐出一口气，一泄了力气，眼泪便止不住的往下落，过了今天，他们就再也不应该见面，不可以说话了。  
不是他心狠，而是他不敢。

威廉拼命摇着头，狠狠把观月搂进怀里，温柔地吻去他的泪水，把他抱紧，贴着他的耳朵强势地说，“没有什么是不可能的，别说不可能，我喜欢老师，只喜欢你，我从来没有喜欢过别人，也不会再喜欢别人了，你不要找那么多借口，你只要说你喜不喜欢我，别的都不是问题，我会摆平的，真的！我不会像Ivan那样孬种，让你一个人承受那种结果。无论将来怎么，我都会保护你。”

观月听着威廉孩子气却真挚的承诺。心脏一阵阵的抽痛。

哪怕威廉会为他全力以赴撑起一片天地，而他却连和他并肩站在这片天地底下的勇气都没有，他怕总有一天世界会崩塌，再一次的。

他知道哪怕自己再向往，也终究不敢要他的这份喜欢。  
也正因为不敢，所以也不配。

“你别再说了！我们之间还谈什么喜欢不喜欢的。根本就是个笑话。”想到这里，观月发狠地推开紧抱住他的青年，扬声呵斥，“而且我根本就不喜欢你！你听不懂吗？！我不喜欢你！你还是小孩子！你根本不知道自己在做什么！我和乔已经在交往了！所以你别再说了！我不喜欢你！也不会喜欢你！所以你别再说了...别再说了......”  
观月说着说着便泣不成声了。

威廉被忽然激动起来的观月吼得愣在那里，也被观月直白的拒绝言语深深刺痛，他无措地茫然望着观月，眼睛中满是悲恸欲绝的痛楚。

观月一股脑儿地吼完，头脑都有些发懵，他哽咽着落泪，又抬起手臂半遮着眼睛企图止住哭泣。他从没对谁这样大小声过，说出来的话也似乎没有经过大脑的思考筛选，等嚷完了，不知是因为紧张还是激动，双手都在不可抑制地发着抖，指尖都是麻痹的，他放下手臂，把颤抖地双手交握在一起，试图让自己平静下来。等过了一刻，观月稍稍缓和下情绪，也缓和下语气，用平静到近乎死板的语气，说，“我很喜欢现在的这份工作，还有这里的学生，结弦也好，Gordon也好，聚乐部的大家都对我很好......”  
威廉微微蹙起眉头，安静地看着观月，他不明白观月为什么忽然说起这些。

观月吸了吸鼻子，抬起眼睛看着威廉，小声说，“我没有办法回应你，如果你觉得和我生活在同一片土地上难受的话，我可以离开这里。像当初一样回去日本。”观月停顿下，青年瞬间惊讶的神情被他尽收眼底，他狠了狠心，再继续问道，“你希望我离开吗？”

威廉看着他，表情一片空白。  
他脑海中忽然掠过十四岁的那年，他坐在观月家门口拼命等他的场景。  
他坐在冰冷的无人的灰色的长廊里，一坐就是一整天一整夜。那几天总是下着雨，阴阴沉沉的冷的很，空气又湿又沉，隐隐弥漫着悲凉的无望，让他呼吸困难。  
他等了又等，然而终究没有等回这个人。

威廉不敢再想下去，他忽然感到自己已经走投无路了。观月是在告诉他，他的喜欢会把他逼迫得再一次离开这里，躲回日本。

到头来，他和Ivan是一样的。他们的喜欢对于观月来说都是伤害。  
然而不同的是，观月终究是爱过Ivan的。而对于自己，观月只不过是为了逃避而逃避，因为他昨天做了那样的事，因为他像个孩子一样不知好歹，把自己的喜欢强加于人，最终逼得不喜欢他的观月迫于无奈要用这样的方法来躲开他。  
观月说的没错，他就是一个孩子。自己把事情做绝了，还在这里哭诉对方为什么要亏待他。  
威廉忍不住在心里狠狠嘲笑起自己。还有谁比他更可笑，更可悲的吗？

有一段时间谁都没有再说话。空气像是凝结了一般，整个空间都沉浸在一片死寂中，正如他们的关系一样陷入了没有出路的死局。

不知过了多久，一阵不疾不徐的敲门声打破了两个人的寂寞。  
观月还来不及去想会是谁，刚从沙发上站起来的瞬间，一阵晕眩就夺去了他思索的能力，他闭着眼睛拼命稳了稳身子才勉强没有跌坐回沙发。  
等敲门声响过第二回，他才慢慢走过去开门。

门外温柔笑着的乔一看到观月的样子，脸上的笑容就立刻退净了，取而代之的是掩不住的忧心忡忡，他扬手摸上观月的额头，历时被火烫的温度吓到，不由惊呼道，“你怎么烧的这么厉害？！上午不是说已经好了吗？”  
昨天晚上乔就有意约他，观月不能赴约，只好踌躇不决地说出自己病了，需要休息。然后今天早上乔就说要来看他，观月怕乔真的为了他请假，便推说不碍事了。

“没事的......”观月嘴上说着没事，可是不知是被乔这么一说起了心理作用，还是刚刚和威廉的对话终于泄尽了他所有的气力，观月这一刻只觉得头昏脑胀，双脚发软到站也站不住了。  
他还没来得及解释出个所以然，就力不从心地靠到了乔的身上。乔敞开怀抱把他搂住，急忙说，“我送你去医院。”  
观月抓着他衣襟，勉强和他商量道，“没事，我只是有些低血糖，拜托你扶我去房间，我休息一下就好的，如果还不行的话再说，好吗？”

乔半搂着他，脸颊正贴在半低着头的观月脑门上，他没有立刻答应他，似是在犹豫，两人之间这样的姿势暧昧得很，可是却都是无心而为的举动。  
威廉站在沙发前，冷冷看着贴在一起的两人，只觉得眼睛都要出血了。

乔终于感受到仇视的视线，抬眼便对上青年恶狠狠的目光，他一眼就认出这是之前在观月家聚餐时给他脸色看的那个学生。乔毕竟年长了威廉这么些岁数，识时通变的能力还是有的，他只愣了一瞬，便对着脸色铁青的威廉淡淡笑了一笑，又丝毫不避嫌地上下轻轻抚了抚观月的后背，和他说，“你的学生在？怎么不介绍一下？”

观月的身体不由自主地僵了一僵，他挺直了背脊，依然半依在乔怀里低着视线，用不响但大家都听得见的声音说，“我们已经谈完事情了，他正准备走了。”

威廉站在那里一声不响，也不动。

观月提心吊胆地看向他，眼睛里分不清是哀伤还是哀求的神色，轻声但决绝地对威廉说，“我最后说的话是认真的，如果你希望我那么做，只要你说出来，我答应你。”

这一句话仿佛当头棒喝，威廉终于领悟到这是观月在对他下最后通牒了。  
他要么自己什么都不说，乖乖滚出去。要么把自己的执念公布于众，告诉观月的这个所谓的男朋友前因后果。只是无论是哪一条路，他都得不到观月这个人。  
无论是谁退谁进，何去何从，今天，此刻，将会是他和观月的别离。

威廉闭了闭眼睛，再睁开的时候，他已经想明白了。

不知道从哪里积蓄来的意志力，居然让他有足够的力气挽起一个微笑，他对着观月笑了下。后者却是一副随时都会哭出来的神情看着他。

观月站在那里，茫然望着笑的凄苦的青年，给不出任何反应。  
威廉终于没能维持住这个笑，他慢慢走过去，在快要错身而过的时候，忽然站定在观月身边，侧身对着他，似乎想要说些什么。观月屏息等着，但最终青年只是沉默地站了几秒，便一言不发地走了。

威廉头也不回的一路走出去，不紧不慢，脚步沉稳，明明没有多长的走廊却似乎怎么也走不出头。  
在终于到了尽头的消防通道的时候，威廉感到自己已经用尽了所有的力气。  
他打开消防楼道的门，走进楼梯间，再缓缓靠着门坐了下来，在执行这一系列动作的时候，头脑其实是一片空白的。不知过了多久，他才慢慢回过神来，茫茫然地发现自己早已经泪流满面了。  
他抹了抹脸，看着满手的眼泪，又忍不住笑了起来。  
他忽然想到一句话，小孩子哭泣是因为想要得到，而大人哭泣是因为明白得不到了。

所以......他终于还是失去了观月。也终于认清了这个现实。

领悟到这一点，威廉像痛极了似地慢慢弯下身，把脸埋在膝盖上，他用双手环抱住脑袋，像个孩子一样，痛不欲生地呜咽着哭了起来。


	33. Chapter 33

结弦洗完了澡出来的时候，Gordon正在讲电话。男人身材修长，一手插兜一手握着手机，半依半靠在窗台上的姿势，更显得双腿长而笔直。他白天有一个电视采访，所以穿得较平时正式，此时脱去了休闲西装外套，只剩下里面卷起袖子领口敞开的衬衣，看上去既成熟又性感。  
结弦偷偷看了他好一会儿，暗自称赞自己眼光好。

过了一会儿，Gordon边和电话那端的人说着话，边对光着脚盘腿坐在沙发上的结弦做了个手势，示意他把袜子穿起来再做别的事情。  
好在结弦还没打开游戏机，所以理智尚在。于是穿着睡衣的男孩很听话地蹦跳着进了房间，去挎包里翻找袜子。  
刚刚翻出袜子，就听到放在写字台上自己从家里带来的ipad响起了铃声。  
结弦拿过来一看，是姐姐要和他视屏。

［姐姐。］结弦盘腿坐到床上，把ipad放在面前，本想边和纱绫聊天边穿袜子，奈何ipad的cover怎么也撑不住屏幕，他调整了半天才搞定。  
［你又在Gordon家吗？］纱绫歪头看着他。  
结弦抿了抿嘴，有些不好意思地点点头，又想到了什么，有点担忧地眨眨眼睛，问纱绫，［是不是妈妈和你说什么啦？］  
今天他说要来Gordon家过夜的时候，妈妈好像不是很开心。因为快要比赛了，妈妈不愿意他老是去麻烦师兄。而且结弦找的借口也非常的没有水平，他说自己是为了来泡澡的。因为自己租住的房子里只有淋浴，没有浴缸，而作为日本人，结弦是非常热爱泡澡的。

［泡澡泡的舒服吗？］纱绫单手托着下巴，似笑非笑地看着他，［你也真是太会找借口了，我都替你脸红了。］  
看来妈妈是和姐姐抱怨过了。结弦苦下脸，呐呐说不出话。

纱绫看到弟弟一脸郁闷的小模样，不禁有些幸灾乐祸，咯咯乐了起来。

结弦愁眉苦脸，忐忑地问纱绫，［妈妈不相信吗？她和你说什么啦？］

纱绫叹了口气，面带笑意安慰他，［你也不要做贼心虚了啦。妈妈只是说你太麻烦人家Gordon了。快要比赛了还老是缠着师兄玩，居然还说要泡澡什么的。真是长不大。］

［那你怎么说的？］结弦追问。  
［我还能说什么嘛？］纱绫没好气地说，［听到你说是要去泡澡我就笑死啦。我说让你下次回来一定要多带几包入浴剂过去给Gordon做手信才好，妈妈后来都懒得和我说了。］

结弦窘死了，一时不知道说什么才好。  
看纱绫托着下巴一脸探究地无声望着他，结弦就更害羞了，突然鬼使神差地嘟囔了一句，[我真的是来泡澡的...]  
不说还好，一说完纱绫就‘噗嗤’笑出了声。结弦茫然地张大眼睛望着姐姐，懵了。  
纱绫笑话完了他，还皮笑肉不笑的‘哼’了声，然后故作严肃地点点头，说，［嗯！是来泡澡的！姐姐相信你！］

结弦给欺负傻了，埋下头暗自尴尬羞怯去了。纱绫抿嘴乐着，给跑过来讨食的仓鼠球球喂榛子，两人一时没有说话。

这个时候Gordon正好打完了电话进来，看到男孩耷拉着脑袋赤着脚坐在床上，劈头就说，“光着脚你不冷啊？说了多少遍了，洗好澡不进被窝要记得穿袜子。”  
他语气严厉，动作却是与之相反的温柔，拿过一边扔在床上的袜子，坐到床沿，抓过男孩的脚就给他套起袜子。  
Gordon压根没有注意到结弦正在和姐姐视屏，不过基本上就算他注意到了也不会有什么顾忌。然而结弦已经不好意思透了，他下意识地缩了缩给Gordon抓住的脚，慌忙去抢对方手里的袜子，边连声说，“我自己来我自己来。”  
Gordon把男孩的脚抓抓牢，笑了，“今天怎么这么客气？平时那个有事没事把臭脚丫子伸过来让我按摩的人是你孪生弟弟？”说完还凑过去宠溺地在男孩眼尾亲了下，“犯什么傻？”  
结弦羞死了，愣了一瞬，不敢看屏幕的方向，他脚也不要了，回身躺下扭着身子趴在床上把脸埋在床单里抱着头哼唧。

［哟～Gordon，没想到你还挺会伺候人的嘛～］在边上托着下巴看了半天好戏的纱绫终于忍不住凉飕飕地调侃起某人，[一定是从过去的莺莺燕燕身上练就的本事吧？]

 

Gordon这时才注意到立在那里的ipad正是视频聊天的模式，而自己也正好在镜头的范围里。

［哟～纱绫。］Gordon大大方方地学着纱绫的语调打回招呼，他聪明地一笑置之，不再就着这个话题延伸下去，而是话锋一转地说，［今天怎么没在化妆？等下没有约会吗？］

本来还得意笑着，托腮看着他们的纱绫立刻戒备起来，放下手坐直了身子，笑容也跟着僵住了，警惕地问道，［什么化妆？化什么妆？］  
那边装死装到一半的结弦听到之前Gordon说起化妆已经吓死了，还没等姐姐问，就开始用Gordon给他穿好袜子的那只脚试图去遮男人嘴巴。

Gordon给结弦的脚掌贴在嘴上也毫不在意，不过他为了要回答纱绫的问题，还是想方设法地偏头让了让，让开了捂住他半张脸的脚之后，又再度抓着男孩乱晃的脚丫子，在他的脚心亲了一口，才不疾不徐地看着镜头说，［你不是最爱一边化妆一边和你弟弟聊天吗？有几次我就在边上欣赏，只是没上镜头，你宝贝弟弟没告诉你吗？］

结弦被Gordon抓着一只脚，撑着身子又是摆手做口型又是奋力用另一只脚去堵对方的嘴，可是挣扎了半天也没能成功阻止男人的多言。听到这些话，他已经彻底吓傻了，捂着脸又瘫倒回床上，已经彻底没脸面对纱绫了。

那边纱绫气的说不出话，气鼓鼓地瞪着对他眨眨眼，继续淡定笑着给结弦穿袜子的Gordon。

她和Gordon的相处模式自从结弦和Gordon好上之后就开始变了。  
以前Gordon总会帮着她在群里联手起来各种调侃捉弄结弦，可是自从这两人好上了，Gordon就开始狗腿了，对结弦‘爱护’有加不说，再也不肯帮着他一起‘打击’结弦了。同时反倒起了点争宠的心思，想看结弦更倾向于谁。

而结弦这个天然呆居然让Gordon观摩她化妆的样子。真是气死她了！

纱绫在镜头里只能看到弟弟半个身子和被Gordon抓在手里的脚，她没好气地撇了眼一脸坏笑的Gordon，暗自咬了咬牙，觉得今天自己的气场恐怕已经hold不住场面了，她不再恋战，但又气不过，于是憋不住狠恨冲着结弦脑袋的方位，大声凶道，[羽生结弦！看你下次回家我打不死你！]说完她就单方面切了视屏。

抱头装死的男孩这时候才知道怕了，爬起来想要和姐姐解释道歉，看了看屏幕才发现纱绫已经被气走了，他吓得呆在那里。

Gordon看着一只脚还被他抓在手里，因为刚刚捂着脑袋而头发乱蓬蓬，正猫着背一脸呆滞望着ipad的男孩，立刻幸灾乐祸地喷笑了出来。

这一声笑终于为‘从得罪了姐姐而吓得不知如何是好’的结弦招回了魂，他气呼呼地压下眉头，边大声叫嚷着Gordon的全名并对他把纱绫的话照搬过来说，“我打不死你！你这个大坏蛋！”说着还用另一只自由的脚压着Gordon的肩膀拼命把人踢倒。

Gordon本来还不致于被这么一踢就倒，不过听到男孩用和式英文叫他全名，甚至连middle name都没漏掉，Gordon就笑到兜不住力气，他从来不知道自己的名字用和式英文念会这么有喜感。  
他被结弦踢得滑下床，一个屁墩坐倒在地上，又好生笑了一会儿，才好不容易止住笑，慢悠悠爬上床，不紧不慢地扑到结弦身上，轻而易举把咿咿呀呀挣扎起来的男孩压制住，居高临下看着男孩，板下脸假装凶恶地说，“你胆子不小！居然敢叫我全名？知不知道叫我全名会召唤出来什么？”

“会召唤出来大笨蛋！’结弦被压的不得动弹，也丝毫不输气势，他拧着眉毛，抿着嘴看着Gordon，又气不过地凶他，“大笨蛋！你害死我了！我要是被姐姐骂死了，你就没有喜欢的人了。”

Gordon被对方孩子气的话语逗得呼呼笑，又了然地点点头，敛去了笑意，痞里痞气地扬了扬眉毛，再压低身子贴到男孩耳朵边低声说，“所以你以为只有你姐姐才会教训人是吧？”说着他轻轻舔咬了下男孩的耳朵，结弦被他弄得又痒又害羞，下意识‘呀’地叫出声。  
Gordon听着他像小动物一样的叫声，既觉得好笑又觉得心痒难耐，他继续说道，“让Gordon哥哥教教你什么才叫体罚。你等下可别哭。”

结弦偏头让了让，再转过头来面对Gordon，表情懵懂而无辜地看着他，眼神干干净净的，用纯洁两个字都不足以形容的透彻，他什么都没说，就这么安安静静地望着Gordon，眼里隐隐含着一些期待又有一些羞怯。  
男孩总是这样，哪怕之前再犟头犟脑，你亲亲他，用情色一点的方式撩拨他一下，他就会立刻老实下来，像被捏住后颈的猫咪，之前张牙舞爪的姿态会一瞬间消失，除了眼巴巴的望着调戏他的人，就什么能耐都没有了。

而另一方面，久经情场的Gordon只被男孩这么简简单单地望一眼，便感觉心口热热呼呼的，当然，更热烫起来的地方还是那不能言说的部位。  
这一眼赛过所有的甜言蜜语加前戏，让Gordon没出息地立马就硬了。

Gordon凑过去吻上男孩的嘴唇，轻轻舔了舔男孩蜜糖一般的唇瓣。结弦张开嘴接纳男人缓缓抵入的舌尖，和他舌尖相抵着缠绵起来，细细绵绵的湿吻。  
两人不紧不慢调情似的吻了挺久，Gordon慢慢停下来，曲起一条手臂，手肘撑在结弦头顶，俯身望着男孩因热吻而变得湿湿润润的眼睛，问他，“现在乖了吗？”  
男孩呆呆眨巴眨巴眼睛，看着他，轻轻摇了摇头，又感叹似地小声说，“接吻真舒服呀...”  
Gordon笑起来，摸摸他的脸，挑眉得意道，“那是因为对手是我。”  
结弦歪歪脑袋，故意做出将信将疑的姿态，问道，“是吗？”又不怕死地继续道，“那我要去和别人试试才有比较。”  
Gordon轻轻捏他脸，恶狠狠的语气，“你敢！”  
结弦眉开眼笑地抬起手臂圈住男人的脖颈，Gordon顺应着低下头再次亲吻上他，两人吻得比方才更为热烈。一时间房间里只剩下唇舌交缠的啧啧水声。

Gordon边和结弦接吻，手也没闲着，慢慢探入男孩睡裤里，轻柔的握住了已经精神昂扬的小结弦。  
这轻轻一握，小结弦的主人立刻敏感地呜咽一声，身体也跟着颤了一下。  
Gordon边和男孩接吻边抑制不住唇角上扬的弧度，他们交往了虽然还没几天，但每每亲热，男孩的反应总是如此青涩到可爱。  
Gordon一边继续吻着男孩，一边剥去男孩的裤子，手掌再沿着男孩皮肤细腻的大腿内侧一路摸上来，再度覆在他腿间，一手包住男孩的硬挺挑逗似地反复摩挲爱抚。  
Gordon技巧十足的抚慰把结弦弄得舒服到全身微微发抖，抑制不住的浅浅呻吟慢慢从两人交缠的唇舌间溢了出来。

Gordon慢慢停下亲吻，缓缓退开些距离，边手上不停的套弄他，边坏笑着问他，“现在还想和别人试试吗？”  
男孩已经深陷情欲，懵懵懂懂地望着Gordon，说不出话。  
“回答我。”Gordon俯身轻吻了下男孩的眼睛，柔声威胁道，“不回答我可停手了哦？”  
结弦舒服得都快魂不附体了，头脑发懵下，潜意识里深知面前这个故意使坏的男人的手正是这甜蜜快感的来源。他不吃眼前亏，微微摇了摇头，配合地喃喃，“不想了...只要Gordon，只要你...”  
结弦即便是叫他的名字，也总是带着日文腔，但因为咬字特别认真，发音软软糯糯的，总显得非常的别致。Gordon每听到男孩唤他的名字，总有一种这不是他名字，而是只属于男孩对他的某种特别称谓的错觉。

“再叫我名字。”Gordon继续提出要求。  
结弦听话地唤他，“Gordon... Gordon哥哥......”

这一声‘哥哥’简直堪比最上乘的催情剂，Gordon被激得心神荡漾，几乎失控，他俯下身轻轻咬了口男孩的鼻子，再擒住男孩嘴唇，深深激吻他，直吻得两人都呼吸急促，男人才放开了气喘吁吁到快要换不过气来的男孩。

亲吻缓缓下移，Gordon边舔吻着男孩的脖子，边抓起已经晕晕乎乎的男孩的手，引导着他抚慰起自己的。

可结弦小幅度的套弄了几下就停了下来，哼哼着收回手，两手搂住Gordon的脖子，配合着Gordon撸动他的频率挺了挺腰，喘着气呻吟，“摸摸...嗯...快一点...要到了......嗯...”  
Gordon便体贴的更为卖力的抚慰他。

他们两人交往的这段时间，仅有的几次亲密接触都是靠手解决，还没有做到最后一步。而男孩大概是第一次时就给他宠得娇气了，又或者在这方面天生就是爱享受型的。虽然Gordon知道他肯定不是故意的，可是每次他给Gordon解决总会显得比较敷衍。常常是拨一拨动一动，自己被伺候得舒服了就往往忘记要服务别人。Gordon最后几乎都是靠自己解决。不过即便如此，Gordon却自知每一次的亲近，他从男孩身上得到的身心上的满足都是无与伦比的。

两人终于发泄完一轮，停了下来。  
而这次也不例外，按照惯例，Gordon先帮结弦搞定后，再就着和男孩的亲吻爱抚舒展了自己的欲望。

事后两人搂在一起，双双沉浸在欲望的余韵中，结弦窝在Gordon怀里轻轻喘息，脸色红润，嘴唇更是因为情欲和深吻的双重刺激而嫣红的仿佛快要沁出血，Gordon看着看着又意犹未尽地轻啄了下男孩的唇，再撬开他牙关，和他交换了一个缠绵的吻。

高潮过后，结弦便有些焉焉的了，虽然被吻得很舒服，却不再激发欲望，而是让他精神放松下来，亲吻结束后，结弦已经眼皮一搭一搭的欲睡不睡了。而Gordon离满足还很有些距离，这一吻让他刚刚平息下去的欲望重又抬头，他把男孩半抱在怀里，手掌不断摩挲揉捏对方饱满弹手的臀部，因为手感太好，Gordon越揉捏越停不下来，到后面手里更是失了分寸，下手有些重了，而且抚摸的方式已经明显带上了暗示，手指轻触到男孩未经人事的穴口。

结弦被他弄得失了睡意清醒过来，他手往后按住Gordon在他屁股上胡作非为的手，仰起头虎着脸撅着嘴看着Gordon，问道，“你做什么？”  
Gordon笑了笑，理所当然的口吻，带着柔意说，“这个问题傻不傻，用你家那只黄熊的脑袋想也应该明白我要做什么吧？”  
结弦呆呆看着他，似乎真的在思考，又皱起眉头，答非所问地说，“黄熊是谁？”  
Gordon倒被他问得一愣，脱口说，“你的pooh桑啊！”  
结弦点点头，一本正经地追究道，“就是的，你明明知道人家叫pooh桑，为什么要叫人家黄熊？”  
Gordon被他问住了，想了想才回过劲儿来，他重重捏了下男孩的屁股，沉声说，“你转移话题是吧？！”  
男孩“呀”的惨叫一声，是真的被捏疼了。Gordon也知道自己下手重了，赶紧弥补地给他揉一揉。

结弦气呼呼的抬眼看着他，又掐着Gordon揉他屁股的手往上提了提，按在腰上，大牌的吩咐道，“屁股就不用你帮忙了，揉揉腰，腰疼。”

Gordon在这一行混迹了这么多年，很幸运的一直没什么伤病，而他却时不时的听到年纪小小的结弦喊腰疼。  
Gordon这一次被成功地转移了注意力，他心疼地在男孩额头上亲了亲，手掌抚在他腰背间，实在地给他按摩起腰，边说，“别再做贝尔曼了，我看着都疼。”男人有力而温暖的宽大手掌按抚在腰上，一下子疏解了萦绕腰间的沉重感。结弦舒服地眯起眼睛，哼哼着说，“不要，贝尔曼好看。”  
“哪里好看了？”Gordon认真的疑惑道，“看你做，我只觉得疼。”  
结弦睁大眼睛有些惊讶地望着Gordon。明白带着埋怨口吻的男人实则是在心疼他。

结弦抬起手，摸了摸Gordon的脸颊，含情脉脉的看了他一会儿，再凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角，小孩一样友好纯洁的亲吻方式。

这边还没感动完，被亲了的男人大约是受到了鼓舞，立刻起了歹念，对着结弦眨眨眼，兴冲冲地问，“今天做吗？”  
结弦把头往后仰一仰，带些戒备地装傻充愣，“刚刚不是做过了？而且你不是说赛季禁欲最重要吗？”

Gordon悔不当初，立刻抵赖，“我什么时候说过那种混账话？你一定是听错了，我是说赛季尽情泄欲最重要。”

结弦被Gordon一簧两舌的本事惊到，但也没什么办法，只好沉默地看着他。  
Gordon被男孩嘟着嘴的样子可爱到，心尖痒痒的，觉得下腹一阵阵发热，他手上轻抚男孩后腰的动作不停，又把人更紧的压进怀里，几乎和他唇贴着唇，越发积极地怂恿他，“做吧？”言语间已经带上了撒娇的意味。  
结弦被他引得发笑，又往后仰了仰头以拉开距离表明立场，义正言辞地说，“刚刚不是做过啦！”  
“那个怎么能算？”Gordon贴过去，委屈地说。  
“为什么不算？”结弦懵懂地，“那样就很好啊！”  
Gordon闻言苦笑。  
结弦敏感地认为自己正在被嘲笑，立刻凶凶地说，“你笑什么！”  
“我没笑啊。”Gordon窝囊地立刻收住笑，急急撇清。看男孩脸色缓了下来，他又循循善诱道，“你不是一直想要上难度吗？你要这么想，我们这也是在上难度啊！”  
结弦觉得这种理论很不对，可具体是哪里不对，他又说不太上来。

“做吧？做吧？”Gordon凑过去亲啄男孩脸颊。  
结弦扭头躲避，急吼吼说，“不要不要！这赛季就保持这个难度了！不加！这样已经很好啦！很舒服啦！”  
Gordon停下来，为男孩的油盐不进而气结，终于气恼地说，“舒服个屁，小处男没有发言权。”  
结弦被他说得噎住，顿了顿才瞪着眼睛梗着脖子，丢出杀手锏，“我生气咯！”

Gordon还是怕他生气的，赶忙收敛了情绪，平缓下语气，缓了缓，收起嘻皮笑脸的样子，好生问他，“到底为什么不肯？”  
看Gordon正经发问，结弦立刻就害羞了，低下眼帘不肯看他，扭捏了半天才支吾了一句什么。  
Gordon完全没听清，耐心问道，“说什么？”  
男孩顿了顿，更加不好意思地贴过去，把脸埋在男人胸口，又含含糊糊地说了一遍。  
Gordon还是没听清，他一手抚着男孩腰，一手揉了揉他头发，“咿咿呀呀的说什么？大声点。”结弦发出一声意义不明的低吼，才终于大声嚷道，“因为你呀！你的太...太......”  
然后他又卡壳住了。结巴了半天还是没能说下去，带着些不甘心的闭了嘴，闷头抵在男人胸口，懊恼地“啊～”的低吼一声。

话虽然只起了个头，但Gordon还是秒懂了，情不自禁地乐了起来。  
“太什么？”Gordon托着男孩下巴逼迫他抬头看他，坏心眼地追问道，“说下去。太什么？”  
“哼！”结弦扭了扭头，甩开男人的魔爪。

“大？巨大？惊天大？”Gordon神采飞扬地笑着，自顾自地补充，“说啊！我受得起褒奖。”  
结弦被男人的厚脸皮弄得彻底语塞了，噎了一会儿才气呼呼地说，“不科学！不好玩！不要！”  
Gordon被男孩恼羞成怒的拒绝惹得失笑，“哪里不科学了？我说过我脸随我妈，别的地方可都随我父亲。北美洲的size。你懂的。”

结弦给气坏了，转过头瞪着Gordon，思考了半晌也想不出什么反驳和打击人的话，只好硬生生憋出一句，“北美洲了不起啊！”

Gordon笑一笑，抓着男孩的手按到自己胯下，挑眉道，“可不就是了不起吗？”  
结弦感受了下手指触碰到的家伙的大小，瘪了瘪嘴，不开心了，他抽回手，哼了一声，不服气地嘟囔，“我年纪还小，还在长身体！”

Gordon愣了愣，心想怎么扯到这里了？他想笑又赶紧收住笑意，忙亲了亲男孩的鼻子，虽然是讨好的语气，但因为是事实，所以有底气，听上去就还算真诚，“你是标准size啊！是我不正常。是我不对。”  
结弦瞥他一眼，还是不满意，摇头晃脑地哼一下，说，“现在是标准，可是我还在长身体！”  
“当然当然！”Gordon毫无原则地忙不迭连声附和，“至少还能再长个7，8厘米。”  
结弦皱起鼻子看着他，被他的夸大其词气得发笑，作势要打他。  
Gordon在被打之前赶紧补充道，“我是说身高。身高！”

结弦感觉自己被这个男人一会儿顺毛摸一阵，一会儿逆毛撸一把的，已经快给折腾秃了，如果他是只猫咪的话......

不过他也习惯了，只要话题的最后Gordon是顺着他说的，他也就懒得计较了。  
结弦舒了一口气，决定不和他一般见识。他头往后仰了仰，把一只脚翘起来，架到Gordon肩膀上，几乎拉成一字马的角度，Gordon被他吓了一跳，结弦却稀松平常，语气拽拽地说，“给我把袜子脱了，我要睡觉觉了。”  
Gordon苦笑不已，一边听话地帮男孩褪去袜子，一边长吁短叹地说，“看你柔韧性好成这样，真是让我欲火焚身。”  
结弦被逗得咯咯笑起来，又戒备地收回脚，猫下身子自己去脱另一只脚上的袜子，边冲着Gordon说，“怪葛格！”  
Gordon用男孩的袜子轻轻撩了撩对方的脸，被结弦大惊小怪地叫嚷着避开。Gordon被他的反应逗笑，好笑地说，“一，这是你自己的袜子，二，你让我摸你的时候怎么不说我是怪葛格？”

结弦嘟起嘴，报复性地把脱下来的另一只袜子拍在Gordon脸上，Gordon倒是没有嫌弃他，连躲都没有躲一下，收下袜子，和自己手里的那只一起扔到了床头柜上。  
“我又没有让你摸，是你自己摸我，怪葛格！”结弦明目张胆的耍赖，不肯认输的回嘴。他这是恃宠而骄了，仗着Gordon宠着他，越发的没大没小起来。  
Gordon却浑然不觉，只觉得这样和他斗嘴的男孩可爱的紧。他把男孩搂过来，拦腰抱着，亲了亲他红润的唇，还不肯死心地诱哄他，“陪我去泡个澡？”  
“哦。”结弦答应的轻巧，他被Gordon有力的臂膀圈着，觉得异常的舒服有安全感，闭起眼睛懒洋洋地说，“那你等一下，等我眯一觉再说。”  
Gordon亲了亲他眼角，笑着打趣他，“你怎么这么没用？这样一睡不是要到明天了？”

“嗯。”结弦昏昏欲睡，“那就明早泡好啦。”  
Gordon也只好由着他，亲了亲他的额头，把人抱抱牢。

“对了。你要和姐姐道歉。”快要睡着的男孩嘟嘟囔囔的表明立场，“要是真的和姐姐吵架我可是不会帮你的。你不要再惹她了。”  
“嗯。”Gordon乖乖应了，又可怜巴巴地表态，“你和谁吵架我都帮你。我就是爱你爱的这么盲目。”  
结弦闭着眼睛吃吃笑，又说，“我才不会和人吵架呢。可是纱绫要是生气可是很可怕的，我是为你好。”

“看得出来。”Gordon了然地说，“从你身上。”  
这一次结弦倒是没有反驳，只挽了挽嘴角，轻声说，“知道就好。哼。”  
Gordon笑了，他没再说话，默默帮在他臂膀里闭着眼睛睡的一脸恬静的男孩按摩起腰。


	34. Chapter 34

Gordon这一天从早上开始就心慌不已，心慌到像是醉了咖啡一样的难受。  
他不是个迷信的人，可这种莫名的心神不宁还是让他开始感到烦躁不安了。

今天是第一场分站赛的首场公式练习。  
原本应该在半个小时前就开始的练习，由于整冰车出现了一点问题，所以拖延了一些时间。

此时他们正在临时安排的活动室候场，等着工作人员的通知。不知是不是因为这额外的等待才使得他这般烦躁。不过虽然gordon心里面焦躁不安，表面上却没什么表示，依旧靠着墙壁坐在地上，两手随意搭在膝头，半阖着眼睛，眼神放空地望着对面的墙壁发呆。  
他们此时所处的活动室场地宽敞，原先似乎是一个儿童室内游乐场的布局，角落里还放着大型积木搭建的游乐设施。不少候场选手各自分散在室内，因为地上铺着软垫，所以有些人就干脆坐在了地上，就好比他和结弦。

Gordon发了好一会儿呆，总算慢慢回过神来，他转头看着身边正在跟着mp4哼唱的男孩，看他旁若无人的沉浸在自己的世界里摇头摆尾地跟着音乐边唱边扭动，活力十足的模样，Gordon稍稍觉得心情平静下来一些。

等待中，大家都做着自己的事情，可能结弦的动静有些偏大，所以有几个人含笑看了过来，对上Gordon的目光，大家友善地相视一笑心领神会，继而转开视线当做什么都没看见。  
Gordon看男孩跟唱得这么投入，不忍心打搅他，他已经全然习惯了结弦这种自high的本事。

过了没多久，Gordon忽然敏感地察觉到一种强烈的窥探的视线，他下意识地抬头看去，果然看到斜对面一位S国选手正望着他们这个方向，或者说是看着结弦。面无表情下直勾勾的眼神紧盯着结弦。那种视线给人的感觉Gordon一时说不上来，只觉得让人很不舒服。  
也就那么零点几秒的时间，对方注意到Gordon看到了他，立刻整理了表情，冲着Gordon扬开一个笑。猜疑中的Gordon却一时回不出笑容，只微微蹙着眉头生硬地转回了视线。  
他自知自己的这种反应太不友善，不过他也没心思去过多在意。有时候，有些选手就只能单纯地做对手，他没有闲情雅致去体贴每个人的心情，他心情不好的情况下面对陌生人，只觉得多给一个安抚的眼神或笑容都是浪费情绪。

Gordon无意间在口袋里摸到一颗水果硬糖，这是昨天同队的女选手在bus上派给他的。Gordon把糖纸剥去，把糖果递到还在摇头晃脑哼着歌的男孩嘴边，示意他吃。  
有东西突然出现在眼前，结弦先下意识地往后躲了躲，等看清是吃的东西后，他又像小动物一样凑上去嗅了嗅，之后才张嘴吃了。  
把糖果含进嘴里的时候，男孩舌尖有意无意地舔过Gordon的指腹。Gordon的手指被他温热的舌尖一撩，心尖也跟着颠了一下。  
可男孩依然像没事人一样，舌尖卷走糖果后，又回去听他的音乐，做他的垫上热身，从头到尾没有看Gordon一眼。  
是故意的吧这个小鬼？Gordon不免心中暗忖。  
可转念一想又觉得多数还是自己欲求不满太久而过于饥渴了，才会看什么都觉得是挑逗。  
Gordon无声叹了口气，暗道：赛季禁欲什么的，好辛苦......

含着糖的小孩也就安静了那么两三秒，接着还是该怎么跟唱怎么跟唱，只是现在嘴里含着糖，口齿含糊了一些。  
Gordon虽然不介意，可是看到边上陪着他们的观月，也从一早就开始的神不守舍的状态中被结弦的‘歌声’招回了魂，托着下巴眼神含笑的看着男孩，又显出些欲言又止的犹豫不决时。Gordon终于意识到了事态的严重。  
于是Gordon只好勉为其难去做那个‘恶人’，他轻轻拍了拍结弦的肩膀，男孩转头看他，睁大眼睛望着他的样子满是状况外的茫然。

Gordon看男孩这幅傻乎乎的可爱劲，不免恶作剧心起，故意不发声音只做口型的和他‘说话’。结弦肯定是听不见的，可他居然还不肯摘去耳机，只是按了暂停键，再把眼睛张大一些，更凑过来一点歪头看着Gordon。Gordon故技重施，不发声音的和他说了很长一句话，这一次结弦总算是摘了耳机，他边用手掌压压耳朵边疑惑地看着Gordon说，“你说话声音怎么这么小的？还是我聋了？”  
Gordon面无表情平静地说，“你聋了。”  
结弦愣愣看了他一会儿，点点头，‘哦’了一声，就又把耳机带上了。

Gordon给他气笑了，动手粗暴地扯下男孩刚戴上的耳机。  
“干嘛啦！很贵的！不要闹我！”男孩大惊小怪地托着耳机线，打Gordon抓住他耳机的手，“放开！放开！”

Gordon笑着，握着手里的耳机，无论结弦怎样掰扯也不肯松手。  
“还给我！”男孩皱眉瞪着他。  
Gordon眼神一飞，示意结弦看对面，悠悠笑着说，“没看到已经有人想打你了？”  
结弦闻言愣了愣，停下争抢的动作，小心翼翼随着Gordon的视线方向张望了下对面的选手，可人家根本没在看他，都在忙着专心于自己的事情。

“为什么要打我？”结弦表情无辜的转向Gordon。  
“你说呢？”Gordon笑得居心叵测，一如既往的没有正经的语气，“再唱下去，人家冲过来打你，我可是不会帮忙的。”

其实结弦唱歌并不难听，甚至音准很不错，男孩平时去他家会把mp4接在音响上外放音乐，所以他喜欢的歌曲Gordon大致都熟悉。只是他的音乐品味实在是过high，而且他自high起来浑然忘我。  
虽然很可爱，可也正因为可爱，所以Gordon不想让别人看去。

结弦呆呆望着Gordon，过了一会儿，抓住他所认为的重点，责怪道，“你居然不帮忙？哼！白认识你！”

Gordon看着一击即中虎下脸的少年，觉得分外有趣，“你真是太不了解我，我怎么可能眼睁睁看着别人打你？当然会帮忙了。”Gordon坏笑起来，轻拍他脑袋继续道，“帮着一起打你。”

结弦皱眉斜眼瞅着他，呼哧呼哧地喘了喘，像是要发作，如果是在家的话，恐怕现在两人早就滚做一团打闹起来了，不过结弦注意到此刻的场合明显不太方便，于是只好先暗暗记下这笔账。他耸耸肩膀满不在乎的“哼”一声，再看了看Gordon刚刚示意他看的那位J国选手，低下头压着声音对Gordon说，“那个我肯定打得过，你帮他忙我也打得过，连你一起打！”

Gordon没想到他会这么说，忍不住笑出声，那边的选手似乎感觉到自己正被关注着，循声看了过来，结弦做贼心虚地边掐Gordon边偷瞄被他们闲话的选手，看到人家正巧望过来，结弦忙不迭地微笑挥手打招呼，好在那位无辜躺枪的选手也没多想，回了个笑。

“两面派吧你。”Gordon笑话他。  
结弦收了笑，埋怨地瞅他一眼，恨恨地说，“明明是你不想听我唱歌，还赖在别人身上！你才两面派！”  
Gordon失笑，“我怎么叫两面派？我明确告诉过你别老是自己戴上耳机就不管别人死活的唱歌吧？”

这下结弦傻了，他只是随口一说，没想到Gordon认得干脆。这也太打击人了！结弦气结，一句不让的顶回去，“还是噗和平藏好，你太坏了，不适合做羽生选手的朋友！”  
“喂...”  
“哼！”

这么逗着男孩，Gordon忽然又感到那股让他不舒服的视线牢牢黏在身上，他猛然转头看过去，那人来不及收回视线，猝不及防地给他撞个正着，仓皇间堪堪收起不满的眼神，对着Gordon勉强笑起来，显得颇为狼狈。

这一次Gordon仔细搜寻了下记忆，想要回忆起关于这个人的更多讯息。  
比结弦大个一两岁，因为岁数相近，所以从小到大的国际赛事上总是狭路相逢，又因为天资平平，所以几乎是被结弦一路踩压着上来的。  
他能想得起这个人，完全是因为当初看结弦资料的时候也顺带研究了下他这个年龄层的选手。  
俱乐部在每年休赛季会统一更新现役选手或者说是对手的资料给俱乐部成员，颇为详细的资料。成长轨迹，历年名次，专业上的长短处等等等等，有些甚至连私生活上可以公开的部分也会备注在上面，应有尽有，简直像是间'谍谍'报。

本来Gordon从没把这些当回事过，他可没空去仔细研究对手，不过自从和结弦相熟后他倒是起了兴趣，兴致勃勃的研究过男孩的资料，所以对于被他一路虐上来的这个人也稍微有那么点印象。

“你在看什么？”结弦拉拉Gordon衣服，顺着他的目光看过去，Gordon却及时转回身，挡住了他的视线。

“那个谁老是在看你。”Gordon脸色不怎么好看，低声和结弦说，“从上次b级站的时候我就注意到了。”

“谁？”结弦茫茫然的眨巴眨巴眼睛，接着又不知羞地说，“又有谁在暗恋我了？”  
Gordon面无表情的回他个“呵呵”，接着眼风一扫示意他看斜对面，结弦顺势悄悄看过去。看到是谁后他立刻收回视线，低下眼睛，不说话了。

“怎么了？看到暗恋你的对象，害羞了？”Gordon开他玩笑。  
结弦看了他一眼又再度低下视线，浅浅笑了笑，还是没说什么，欲言又止地抿了抿唇。  
Gordon觉得奇怪，“喂，到底怎么了？他不会真的暗恋你吧？还是你暗恋他？”

“怎么可能！”结弦抬眼瞪了Gordon一下，犹豫了会儿，才坦白道，“只是我总觉得他不太喜欢我......有点针对我。”  
“针对你？”gordon反问。  
结弦点点头，总结道，“烦。挺讨厌的。”

结弦从不说别人坏话，听他这么认真评价一个人不好，还是第一次。

Gordon闻言又往那里看了眼，那人不知道是心虚还是怎么着，转了个向，不再面对他们这边。Gordon转过头看着结弦，不再带着半开玩笑的口吻，语气严肃下来，“他做过什么让你困扰的事情？”

“......没。”结弦的语气里有明显的犹豫，他顿了顿，寻找措辞似的，过一会儿才说，“其实也没什么，可能是我敏感了。也许就是对手之间的张力吧......”结弦耸耸肩，没再说下去。

Gordon还想问什么，结弦有些不耐烦了，“别说这些了，我不想讨论让人不开心的事。”  
Gordon想想也对，快比赛了，何必去谈论那些负能量的事情，就算再讨厌，这种人一年也碰不了几次面，睁只眼闭只眼当他不存在就好。  
于是Gordon作罢了。  
结弦又说，“而且我们之间也该有点张力好不好？马上就要比赛了，谁要和你聊天啊。你坐过去点，坐过去点。”  
结弦不耐烦地挥手赶起人来，Gordon故作伤心地望着他。  
“去，去。”结弦含着笑，像赶走小狗一样的挥手赶他，“表现出一点张力。去，走开。”  
Gordon点点头，难得的听话，真的站起来就往角落走去。

“Gordon怎么了？”过了挺久，发现异常的观月走过来问结弦。  
结弦往Gordon那边看了看，男人正在很远的角落里，可怜巴巴地抱膝坐着，满脸夸张的委屈和不开心，深深皱着眉头甚至微微撅着嘴，一瞬不瞬地直直望着他。  
结弦忍不住“噗嗤”笑了，他对观月摆摆手，说，“没事没事，Gordon只是发神经了。”

**  
过了一会儿，工作人员通知一切就绪。选手们从临时安排的休息室出来，总算上了冰，大家无辜被荒废了不少时间去等待，情绪上都有些焦躁。  
Gordon虽然已经习惯了比赛流程，可很多时候还是不免觉得花样滑冰真是一样劳什子的运动。比赛分长短节目两天不说，之前还有这百思不解的公式练习，比赛之前对手和对手先圈在一起练个过场，跟斗牛一样，虽然某种意义上来说也是为了让选手适应冰场的需要，不过真的一场就够了，何必要这么多次？  
Gordon只觉得麻烦，每场比赛前前后后加起来一个星期多，而大部分时间都在做这种门面功夫穷讲究。按照他的脾气，真是恨不得拉起来就比，一场定输赢，比完了就回家睡大头觉。

“今天没什么人呢。”结弦从维尼纸巾盒里抽了一张纸巾擤了擤鼻子。  
可能是因为下大雨，又是第一天的练习，而且还是工作日，来的观众较以往来说少得多，场馆内异常空荡。

“嗯。”Gordon也学他样子从维尼纸巾盒里拉出一张纸巾，擦了擦鼻子，漫不经心地说，“基本上都是我的粉，和你没关系，你安心练习就好。”  
“呿～主场了不起啊？天气不好，飞机晚点呢，我的人现在正在赶来的路上！”好胜心强的男孩犟嘴道。  
Gordon苦笑，干嘛说的像约架一样...  
结弦把擦过鼻子的纸巾拍到Gordon手上，调皮地哼了一声，翻了Gordon个大白眼，滑走了。

观月和Gordon对视着笑了笑，Gordon把纸巾丢到观月带来的垃圾袋里，也去练习了。

练习的时间比漫无目的的等待好过的多，一个个选手合乐下来，时间很快就过去了。不知不觉间已经接近尾声。  
刚刚结束自己合乐部分的Gordon慢悠悠滑回到挡板边，边喝水边和技术教练交流现场发现的几个问题。

“结弦！”一边的观月忽然慌张地双手巴上挡板对着场内警告似地高喊一声，紧接着场下的观众齐齐的一阵惊呼声响起。  
Gordon心中一凛，慌忙转身往场内看去，只看到冰场另一头有两个人倒在地上。其中一个蜷缩在冰面上的纤细身影不是结弦是谁！看到这种画面，Gordon只觉得心口狠狠紧缩了一下，他懵了一瞬间，头脑还没反应过来，身体已经先行往男孩身边滑去，他想快一点滑到结弦身边，却惊慌到双脚发软使不上力气。  
Gordon从没感到过滑行对他来说是这么力不从心的一件事情，像做梦一样没有实感，甚至差点摔了跤，等好不容易滑到男孩身边时，头脑里已经掠过了无数恐怖的臆想。

Gordon几乎是飞扑到依然躺在地上的结弦身边，他在像虾米一样卷缩着身体侧躺在冰面上的男孩身边慢慢半跪下，无措地看着他，不知道他伤的怎么样，伤到了哪里。  
这时结弦轻轻咳嗽了两声，接着无意识地发出一声痛呼呻吟，Gordon只感到自己的心被狠狠揪住，他伸手悬空着僵了半天，不知道应该打哪里下手去触碰男孩，他怕造成二度伤害，不敢轻易触碰他，最后Gordon的手很缓很轻地搭上男孩的肩膀，声音都不稳了，“结弦...伤到哪里了？哪里痛？”  
结弦喘了两口气，慢慢睁开眼睛，缓了缓，自己用胳臂缓缓撑起了上半身，一抬起身，就看到红色的液体滴落在撑在冰面上的手掌边上，一滴一滴速度极快地汇聚成一小滩，鲜红的血液在雪白的冰面上红的触目惊心。

“唔.....”结弦下意识地抬起一只手捂住鼻子，鼻间发酸，泪腺便止不住地分泌泪液，他抬头看向Gordon，泪眼朦胧，茫然中带着慌张地。  
Gordon半跪在他面前，用比结弦还惊慌还无措的表情对视着他，张大眼睛结结巴巴地问他，“...这，这是鼻子在流血吗？”  
结弦被Gordon这么一问，看着男人慌乱到几乎要扭曲的表情，他被吓着了。结弦看不见自己的样子，因为撞到鼻子，生理性的泪水不住分泌而蒙住了视线，他眨巴了下眼睛，泪水挤出了眼眶，视线才总算清晰起来，然后他更害怕了，因为从一向镇定自若的Gordon此刻慌乱无措的表现来看，好像自己已经毁容了似的。  
结弦摸了摸鼻子和人中，又把手掌拿到眼前看了看指腹上的血迹，感觉不怎么疼，是鼻血而已，于是稍稍定下心来一些，他喃喃自语，“但愿是，是鼻子在流血吧，不然是哪里？脑袋里流出来的？”

Gordon没意识到男孩是在打趣，听他这么说着实吓坏了，看着不断从男孩鼻子里溢出的鲜血滑过嘴巴流到下巴再滴落到冰面上，Gordon急急忙忙脱下自己的训练服，小心翼翼地一手扶着男孩后脑勺，一手把团成球的衣服轻轻压在男孩的鼻子上，“撞到哪里了？除了鼻子还有哪里疼？头晕不晕？想不想吐？还有哪里疼？说啊！”  
Gordon也是慌了，问的问题翻来覆去的同时，自己用衣服捂着男孩的鼻子嘴巴，根本让结弦说不出话。

结弦看着Gordon赤裸着上身，满脸的焦急关心，他倒渐渐冷静了下来，最初撞击的震撼过去，他慢慢感受了一下自己身体的情况。鼻子是因为碰撞的最初撞在对方身上时受到的冲击，虽然是没有防备下的碰撞，但着地的时候，多年来练习跳跃而累积的摔倒经验，让结弦能够条件反射地尽力做到保护自己的反应，虽然不如平时有意识下的自我保护来的周全，但好歹还算在掌控内，只是肩膀着力过大，稍微有些异样感，不过应该还好。

结弦被衣服捂住鼻子嘴巴，不好说话，只对着Gordon慢慢摇了摇头，‘唔唔’两声表示没事。  
“能起来吗？先下冰。”Gordon继续说。  
结弦点点头，在Gordon的帮助下慢慢站了起来，场馆里悉悉索索的议论的声音，大家都压着音量不敢大声喧哗，结弦不去看也可以感受到无数目光聚集在他俩身上。

在没注意的时候，选手们都已经下冰了，和他相撞的选手也已经不在了。  
医务人员没穿冰鞋直接踩在冰面上走到一半，看到结弦自己滑了过来，便匆忙地转身跟着受伤的人往出口走。  
Gordon扶着结弦来到了场边，观月一脸心焦一瞬不瞬地望着他，看他靠近了就开始絮絮叨叨地问，‘伤在哪里’，‘要不要紧’，‘疼不疼’.....  
结弦无奈笑着，想要说一句‘没事’，奈何鼻血还是没有止住的意思，他总感觉自己一开口似乎就要呛到了。

下了冰，结弦立刻在前呼后拥的包围下被带到了后台。  
A国队随时standby的队医来给他做了简单的处理。在做治疗的时候，还有几个当地的工作人员绕着他七嘴八舌的问情况，Gordon被隔在人群外，结弦从人群间隙里看到他正边换上衣服，边眉头紧皱脸色铁青的和观月以及聚乐部的另一个跟队的技术教练在说话，表情严肃到可怕。虽然离得不远，可是他们压低声音说着话，结弦听不见究竟，他捏紧手里Gordon的T恤，忽然被陌生人检查身体，问东问西的感觉很不好。

好在Gordon很快就把注意力转回到他身上，他们隔着人群两两相望，Gordon还是表情阴郁，眼里满是忧心忡忡的担忧，结弦知道他很担心他。  
他望着Gordon，有意识地放缓了眨眼睛的速度，对Gordon很慢很缓地眨了眨眼睛。  
Gordon看到结弦对他这般眨了下眼睛，愣了愣，冰冷的表情稍微缓和下来，对他挽了挽嘴角，也慢慢眨了眨眼睛。

——对着猫咪眨眼睛等于亲吻。  
这是结弦前些日子在twitter上看到的一句话，他立刻兴冲冲地告诉了Gordon这个冷门小知识。当时Gordon笑话他，有什么用？平藏又不吃你这一套。

现在不是派上用场了吗？结弦暗暗得意。

应急处理很快就结束了。医生说看上去没有大碍，但是因为没有设备，只能检查个大概，怕有万一，所以建议还是要去医院做进一步详细的检查。

结弦自己感觉良好，相撞的瞬间也好，摔倒的时候也好，哪怕是现在，多年的经验告诉他，真的只是碰了一下，只是碰得不巧，鼻子被撞到，出了血，但也没什么好大惊小怪的。  
可是身边的人不是这么想的。关心结弦的人都被结结实实地吓了个够呛。第一次带队的观月丝毫不敢怠慢，始终一脸担忧看着他的Gordon更是执意要他去检查。


	35. Chapter 35

“转过来，给你擦擦脸。”在车后座，Gordon拧开矿泉水瓶把水倒在特意带来的毛巾上。   
结弦乖乖转过来面对Gordon，把脸微微抬起来，等着。

“疼吗？”Gordon用沾了水的毛巾给男孩擦脸，把之前没擦干净的血迹轻轻抹去。  
“不疼。”结弦仰着头乖乖让Gordon给他擦脸，“本来也没怎么疼的，就是有点涨涨的感觉。”  
“不疼？不疼刚刚怎么哭了？”Gordon埋怨的口吻，埋怨他轻描淡写自己的伤痛。  
“我那才不是哭！是因为碰到鼻子才会条件反射分泌眼泪的。那是生理性泪水，可不是哭！”结弦挺认真地解释起来。  
Gordon静静看着他，不但不买账，还拧着眉头有些生气的样子，结弦说着说着也只好讪讪收了口。

结弦看Gordon沉着个脸，沉默不语地给他擦脸，心事很重的样子，是为了他在担心吧？没人说话的车厢里，气氛变得很沉重，结弦受不了这般的沉静，于是憋不住地想要打破静默，他带着些玩笑意味的逗Gordon，问道，“我鼻子肿吗？不会变成猪头了吧？”

Gordon轻扣着男孩下巴，左右摆着他的脸仔细看了看。男孩鼻子红红的，微微有些肿，眼睛因为掉过眼泪，还湿湿润润红通通的，透着点被欺负过的小动物一样的柔弱可爱。  
Gordon想如往常那样，说些逗弄他的话，可是酝酿了半天，却怎么也说不出来。

“有镜子吗？”在Gordon这种诡异的沉默下，结弦反而给弄得没方向了。不会真的变成猪头了吧？！

Gordon还是没理他，定定看着他，脸上是满含心事的沉闷。  
结弦慌了，直接伸手抄Gordon口袋，从衣服口袋搜到裤子口袋，着急地说，“手机手机，手机给我看。”  
最后结弦总算在男人裤子口袋里抄出手机，虽然是指纹识别，可是结弦知道解锁的六位码，驾轻就熟地输入了自己的生日日期便解了锁，他打开前置摄像头当镜子用，终于看到了自己此刻的模样。鼻子微微有些红，嘴巴也有点红，所以看上去显得有些肿，但其实还好。结弦放下心来，又觉得自己头发好乱，便开始用手把鬓角的头发梳理到耳朵后，整理起发型来。

“你老实告诉我。”Gordon把手机拿了回来，把男孩整理头发的手抓住，看着他的眼睛，严肃问道，“那个王八蛋是故意的吗？”

结弦愣住了，同时警觉地扫了眼车里的其他人，这个问题太敏感了。  
车里送他们的司机是本地的工作人员，而他们此刻说的是日文，所以没关系，另一个坐在前座的是观月，观月是自己人，所以也没有关系。

他犹豫不决地看回Gordon。自己也在整理思绪。  
是故意的吗？结弦不敢妄下断语。

Gordon看男孩神色迟疑，心中的疑虑便不可抑制的弥漫开来。  
他一开始的注意力全在结弦的安危上，至于是谁撞得他，他也没心思去注意，等发现撞他的那个人正是结弦刚刚和他说过的针对他的那个s国选手，再想起那个混蛋在休息室里三番四次偷瞄结弦的那种不怀好意的眼神。  
这些蛛丝马迹使得Gordon很难不去猜疑，此刻再看到男孩这种欲说还休的样子，他在心里已经下了评断。

“故意的？！”结弦还来不及说什么，坐在副驾驶位的观月已经吓得匆忙转过头来，睁大眼睛望着结弦，低呼着求证道，“Terry是故意的？”  
结弦回过神来，望向观月，又看看Gordon，斟酌了片刻，摇了摇头说，“......不是...应该不是.....”

观月看出结弦的踌躇，他一手巴着椅背尽力转过身，看着结弦的眼睛，语气坚定地对他说，“如果是故意的你和我说，这种事情可大可小，今天没有受重伤是万幸......可是真的很危险，如果对方是故意的话，那样就太过分了，是不可饶恕的。你不用害怕，和老师说，我会和上面反应的。”

对于自己学生的保护欲和责任心，让性格软糯的观月果敢起来，容不得自己有一丝一毫逃避退却的想法。他当时距离他们太远，看不真切，等意识到两人的运动轨迹可能有问题时，已经太晚了。他很自责，现在回想起来，Terry的行为或多或少确实有些不自然的痕迹。

“嗯。”结弦安心地笑着，冲着观月用力点点头。平时观月总给结弦一种老实本分的印象，偶尔被学生开个玩笑也会脸红的观月，在发生事情的时候却是意外的可靠有担当。

Gordon拧着眉头，还是不肯善罢甘休，他不紧不慢地说，“如果他是故意的，我非打断他的腿不可。”  
Gordon说这句话的时候，语气异常的平和，仿佛就像在说，‘要下雨了，记得带伞。’这么的天经地义。  
可是也正是因为这一份理所当然势在必得的态度，结弦才越发相信Gordon可能真的会这么去做。  
男人脸色很差，虽然结弦知道这并不是针对自己的，可是他真的从来没看过Gordon这般充满戾气的样子。

“别别别！”结弦有些慌了，无论事实是怎样，都不应该意气用事。  
其实被撞本身，结弦那一刹那只觉得害怕，他怕自己伤到要害而影响到他热爱的花滑。  
等确认自己没有大碍后，他觉得很庆幸。  
再然后看到Gordon心疼他，为他担忧的样子，明知不应该，他却有些窃喜。

生气这种情绪，现在仔细想想反倒是很轻微很淡薄。首先他不能百分百确认对方是不是故意的，认真想来，如果对方真的是故意的，比起生气，结弦反倒觉得会这么做的人，很可怜。

所以，即便结合今天的状况和那位选手过去的种种劣迹来看，结弦也不能想象，更不愿去相信对方是故意的。  
而退一万步说，就算对方是故意的，那么他就更不愿意Gordon为了这种人惹上祸端了。  
不值得。

这么认真琢磨完，结弦终于说，“别瞎想了......当时我也没注意，大家可能都有不对的地方。”

“真的只是意外？”Gordon还是放不下心。  
光凭男孩事先说过那个贱人针对他，看到结弦被撞倒在地上受了伤的瞬间，Gordon便不由自主地开始揣测臆断，他当下顾不上，事后想来真是恨不得当场就把罪魁祸首抓过来胖凑一顿才解恨。  
不过因为事发当时他是背对着冰场的，所以完全不了解撞击过程的来龙去脉，理智告诉他，在没有确定这是不是一场单纯的意外之前就擅自动作的话，可能会对结弦不利，所以到目前为止他选择按兵不动，想要等问清楚情况再行动。

“放心吧。”结弦抬手，少年老成状摸了摸Gordon头发，答非所问地安慰他，“都已经没事了。”  
Gordon眯起眼睛看着男孩，心里的疑虑却越来越深。

##

这真是累人的一天，好在检查结果显示没有异常，总算让大家放下心来。

不知道是不是因为流了血，又或者是因为撞击时受了刹时激烈的惊吓。这一天又是候场，又是练习，加上奔波去医院做了一系列的检查，回到酒店后的结弦已经精疲力竭，眼睛都快要睁不开了，他连晚饭也顾不上吃，只想快点睡上一觉蓄蓄精力。

“咦咦咦？！”结弦进了自己房间，看到紧随身后的Gordon也要跟着进来，立刻急匆匆地巴住门，把Gordon半挡在门口，“你干嘛跟着我？回自己房间啦！”  
为了让选手休息好，主办方给选手安排的都是单人间，而他和Gordon也事先说好，为了不影响比赛，哪怕平时再蜜里调油，比赛期间还是需要克制。

“我等下叫客房服务送餐上来，等吃完饭，看你睡着了，我就回自己房间。”Gordon单手压着门，稍一使劲就把两手握着门把暗自用力的男孩连人带门推得往后滑去。  
结弦放开门把手，哀叹于自己弱鸡的臂力，嘟着嘴说，“说好的张力呢？”  
“你今天受到的张力还不够大？”Gordon轻轻捏捏男孩的脸，不紧不慢地说，“乖乖去洗澡，不然等下不仅让你知道什么叫张力，还可以免费教你什么是暴力。”

“呿！”结弦跳开两步，嘴上不服气地说，“我要去ISU告发你！恶意恐吓他国优秀选手我，哼！”  
Gordon沉默地跨前几步，压着男孩的腰把他圈在怀里，低头和他鼻尖碰鼻尖，说，“你再不听话去洗澡，我现在立刻马上就可以干出更多让你可以去isu告发我的事情，你信不信？”  
结弦张大眼睛，楞楞望着Gordon，点点头，嘴上又说，“不信。”  
“你同步率坏了？”Gordon笑起来，在男孩额头上亲了下，拍拍他屁股，柔声说，“去洗澡吧，我去叫点吃的上来。”  
“哦。”男孩乖乖点头，“我要吃米饭。”  
Gordon抬手习惯性地轻轻刮了下他鼻子，“知道了。”  
结弦往后让了让，嘟嘟囔囔，“痛。”

Gordon眼神瞬间露出不言而喻的心疼，凑过去用嘴唇很轻很轻地碰了碰男孩鼻梁，无声安抚他。  
结弦笑起来，双手巴着男人的脸庞，和他嘴唇相碰了下，发出‘chu’的一声轻响。

 

结弦洗澡洗到一半，Gordon开门进去，本想和他说句话就走，可看到满浴室弥漫的水汽，他便忍不住瞎操心起来，开口说，“别用太热的水，当心又流鼻血。”  
正在洗头的结弦被忽然在身后扬起的声音吓了跳，猛地转头看向Gordon，愣了愣，又快速转过身背对他，气气地说，“羞！偷看人家洗澡！羞！”

“我哪用得着偷看，看你还不是正大光明地看。”Gordon一本正经地反驳。

结弦不理他，背对着他从头上撸了一点泡沫甩到玻璃上正对Gordon脸的位置。

Gordon笑了笑，又正色说，“听到吗？水别太热。”  
现在那几条刚刚破裂过的毛细血管还很脆弱，被这么一提醒，结弦也不敢造次，终于乖乖应道，“哦。”

“但也别用太冷的水，会着凉。”Gordon还在那婆婆妈妈。  
背对着他的男孩没声音了。   
“听到没！”Gordon怎么也放不下心似的，“你要是之后敢流鼻血或是感冒，别怪我不客气。”  
结弦不识好人心，犯了牛脾气，回过头对他皱皱鼻子，倔倔地说，“你很烦。”

男孩听上去就像是个叛逆期闹情绪的小鬼。而这么叽叽歪歪放不下心的自己又是什么？  
Gordon无声叹息。

“你肩膀上的伤是刚刚摔的？”忽然注意到半侧过身来的男孩肩头一大片淤青，Gordon不禁惊呼道，“这么严重，你怎么不告诉我？”

结弦欲盖弥彰地速速背过身去，有些心虚地打起马虎眼，“还好还好，我皮肤薄，碰一下就这样你又不是不知道，都不疼的。”  
其实真的不怎么疼，只是看着吓人了一些，结弦刚刚脱去衣服看到镜子里的自己也被肩膀上这一片淤青吓了一跳。他之前给医生看过，做了检查，也说没事。而他刚才洗澡前发现淤痕变重后也自己活动过肩膀检查过，没有问题。所以只是看着唬人而已，他不想让Gordon担心，所以才有意地掩着不说。

身后的Gordon忽然异常的沉默，站在那里一言不发，不知道在想什么，气氛渐沉下来，结弦更加心虚了，聪明地没再说话。不过被目不转睛盯着洗澡的感觉好尴尬哦，结弦暗自苦恼。  
下次一定要记得锁门。哎。

这时候Gordon总算说，“进来是想跟你说，借你电脑用一下。”  
“哦，在背包里。”结弦松了一口气，大牌地说，“想用就用呗，为了这点小事，还要特意进来打扰我洗澡哦！”  
Gordon没理他，出去了。

结弦回身看着轻掩上的门，吐了吐舌头。

**

结弦擦着头发走出浴室，正好听见门锁关上的“咔哒”声。  
Gordon不在房间，结弦疑惑地停下了擦头发的动作，往门的方向看了眼，他去哪里？不是等客房服务送餐吗？

房间里只开着床头灯，不甚明亮的屋子里，另一点光源来自床上放着的他的macbook air，打开的屏幕上正全屏定格在一个画面上，结弦擦着头发眯起眼睛凑了过去，这才看清屏幕上是下午公式练习时的录影定格。画面中被撞倒的他正躺在地上缩成一团，而撞他的选手刚刚爬起来，半跪在他边上低头看着他。  
看清画面内容的结弦瞬时睁大了眼睛，吃惊地看着这个定格画面，吃惊于低头看着他的那位选手的眼神——赤裸裸的满含厌恶的眼神。  
结弦不知道怎么形容，但是那种恶意那么的明显，让他浑身感到一阵发冷。  
他是故意的！  
即便之前还对此抱持半信半疑的态度，在看到这个眼神后，结弦也总算醒悟了。

结弦被撞的时候其实很懵懂，对方是从他的视野盲点忽然窜出来的，那种速度下他根本没时间反应，两人就碰上了，然而条件反射的动作还是有的，比如他当时下意识地就想要攀住对方的手臂借力缓冲，可是对方甩脱他的动作几乎是恶狠狠的，甚至还推了他一把，这一推使他极力维持的平衡终于失了方寸，无可避免地摔趴在地上。  
当时那种心悸的感觉在屏幕上那人充满恶意的眼神中又复苏了。即便没有受到可能存在后遗症的伤害，然而后怕的情绪却挥之不去。  
结弦皱起眉头，嫌恶地把电脑屏幕重重合上。

对了！Gordon！他去哪里了？！  
结弦骤然醒过神来，来不及细想便匆忙起身追了出去。

无人的长廊彼端的电梯口有人正在等候，结弦边压低声音连声呼喊Gordon名字，边小跑着奔了过去。  
好在他追出来及时，先电梯一步追到了Gordon。

“你去哪？”结弦拽着Gordon的手臂，想把人往旁边拉，可是Gordon不肯动，冷着脸站在原地面对电梯，也不看他。

结弦连按两下下楼键，取消了按键。  
Gordon这才转过头上下打量了下头发半湿，身穿睡衣，脖子上还挂着毛巾的男孩，他转回视线，再按了回下楼键，有些冷淡地说，“回去睡觉，我等下就回来。”

结弦拽着他的袖子，不敢松手，又取消了下楼键，执拗地问道，“你去哪儿？”  
“去哪？”Gordon挑了挑眉毛，僵持的脸部表情随之一松动下，努力抑制的火气也终于克制不住了似的一涌而出，他语气不善地，几乎是恶狠狠地说，“还能去哪？去打断那个王八蛋的狗腿！”  
结弦被Gordon突然的大小声吓了一跳，又因为他说话的内容而慌了神，下意识地来回看了看依然空荡的走廊。

“先回去。”他拽起Gordon的手，拼命把人往房间的方向拉。不过比力气这种事情已经在他们之间来来回回发生过好几次了，除却玩闹的成分，Gordon动真格的时候，结弦是拿他没办法的。

Gordon纹丝不动地站在电梯门前，看也不看结弦，轻轻挣开男孩的手，又按了按电梯下楼键。  
结弦看电梯所显示的楼层越来越靠近，看Gordon一副下了狠心的样子，愈来愈不知所措了。

他再一次取消了下楼键，Gordon也不和他啰嗦，再一次按下下楼键。  
“你再这样我生气了！”结弦抓住男人按键的手，看着他，又急又气，声音不由带上些隐隐的委屈哭意。

“你生气？你倒是会对我生气。”Gordon转过头看着他，眼神复杂，语气刻意的冷淡，他默默抽回被结弦抓着的手，顿了顿才说，“他那叫不是故意的？！他只差没骑在你身上再补两拳了吧？”  
结弦无言看着他。  
Gordon继续说，“跟我你还玩官方说法这一套？你就不问问我是不是会生气？”

Gordon几乎从没怎么对他用这般生气的态度说过话，结弦不知道要怎么反应，伫在那里傻愣愣地看着男人，像是做了错事的小孩，正被大人教训。

Gordon看着平时总是对他犟头犟脑没大没小的男孩此刻老老实实站在那里眼巴巴地看着他的模样，就快要心软了。

这时电梯来了，Gordon轻声说了句，“回房间去，我等下就回来。”

—————————————————————

怎么说呢......其实无猜写到这里我也再三犹豫过要不要写碰撞这段情节。  
但其实这几章的剧情却是我写无猜的初衷。  
当时我就想，如果在危难发生的时候，有个人第一时间冲到他身边，守护他，就好了。  
当然，他不一定需要别人的保护，只是我希望在他身边的人都是发自内心想要保护他，容不得他受委屈的人。

Gordon去扶球球，是我无猜提纲里记录的第一个梗。写着觉得虐，去掉又觉得背弃写无猜的初心，舍不得。  
所以最终还是决定写出来......


	36. Chapter 36

结弦怎么可能放任怒气冲冲的Gordon独自去找茬。他虽然明白Gordon不至于会糊涂到真的用暴力去解决问题，也许只是去理论，可是对方是那么阴险而坏心眼的人，万一Gordon火气上来，冲动下会做出什么就真的说不准了，万一惹出了不可挽回的事端就惨了。  
为了那样的人，不值得。

结弦没有拉住Gordon。  
Gordon进了电梯，对结弦微微扬了扬下巴，示意他回房间去。  
结弦原想追过去，奈何电梯里还有别的人，他从陌生人略显惊愕的目光中反应过来，意识到自己当下只穿着睡衣拖鞋，脖子上还挂着毛巾。  
这样纠缠下去肯定不是办法，眼看着电梯门就要关上了，结弦灵机一动，对视着电梯里的Gordon，结弦猛地捂住鼻子，就地蹲了下来。  
他只来得及看到Gordon一时错愕的神情，然后电梯门就关上了。

结弦暗道自己这么浮夸的演技，不知道男人会不会上当呢？他万分心焦地等在原地，心里盘算着如果Gordon再不回来，他就要追去了，哪怕是穿着睡衣。

不过那谁住哪里啊？

在他还在踌躇不安的时候，响起了电梯到着的提示音，结弦抬头往电梯门张望了下，等门真的徐徐打开了，他却快速低下头，继续捂着鼻子低头蹲在那里。

视线的余光里，结弦看到有人朝他缓缓走过来，在他面前站定了。  
结弦抬头望向对方，果然是Gordon！至此他终于安下心来，长出一口气。

Gordon慢慢蹲下来，看着结弦的眼神将信将疑，脸上更是写满了无可奈何，他抬手把男孩依然捂在鼻子上的手轻轻拉开，看着男孩干干净净的脸和手掌，那种无奈的意味就更深了一层。他其实知道小孩是在耍小聪明骗他回来，可是即便有99%的疑心结弦是在说谎，那1％还是让他放不下心，终究只好没辙地乖乖回来，先确认他的情况。

“我搞错了，是鼻涕。”结弦带着小心翼翼的乖巧，轻声解释了一句，说完还用力吸吸鼻子，以示自己没有撒谎。

Gordon无声看着他，没有一点表情，而男人一旦不笑的时候神情看上去便很冷，透着一股不怒而威的气势。  
结弦再傻也知道他现在肯定气得不轻。

“你好凶...”结弦缩缩肩膀，可怜巴巴地看着Gordon，又对他示好般地笑了笑，“别生气了。笑一个。”  
Gordon默默叹了口气，他不想对男孩发脾气，也不想让男孩以为自己在生他的气。Gordon低下视线，揉了揉鼻根，疲惫地说，“笑不出来。”

“笑不出来没关系，我们先回房间，你等我去换件衣服。”结弦拽起男人的手，把他拉起来，连哄带骗地往房间的方向拉着走，“先回房间！”  
Gordon冷着脸，不说话，他有些犹豫，但行为上没有过多的反抗，任由男孩带着走。  
结弦摇晃着Gordon的手，边走边说，“回房间换好衣服，我和你一起去打狗腿。”  
虽然Gordon知道男孩这是在故意卖乖逗他笑，他内心不想让他得逞，可是最终还是没能忍住，嘴角扬起一点弧度。  
结弦转头看他，正好看到Gordon笑了，便得意地对他抬抬下巴，Gordon却立刻板下脸，严肃看着他，结弦也不在意，继续调皮地逗他说，“我们一人负责一条王八蛋的腿，你选左腿还是右腿？”  
Gordon听结弦一本正经地念着‘王八蛋’这个词，这感觉就好像在听小孩子骂脏话，奇妙的违和感让他又有些想笑。

“有你什么事？你等下给我吹干头发，吃了饭早点睡觉。”Gordon冷着声音，半真半假地训斥，“等比赛完了我再和你算跟我开官腔的账。”

这下结弦不响了，只把Gordon的手拽得更牢，深怕他就这么跑了似的。

结弦埋头把Gordon拉进房间，倒锁了门再把人牵着快步走进室内，推着男人的胸膛让他上了床，靠着床头坐好，自己再分开长腿跨坐在Gordon大腿上，嘟着嘴巴沉默看着他。

Gordon还是没表情，一张面瘫脸，眉宇间带着些怒气未消的阴郁盯着结弦。

两人大眼瞪小眼沉默着对望了会儿，结弦把自己脖子上的毛巾顶到头上，再把Gordon的手抓起来按在毛巾上，带着撒娇的口吻说，“给擦擦。”  
“擦什么擦！”Gordon一脸严厉地凶他，手上却心口不一地动作起来给他擦起头发，“你别以为你的份就这么算了我告诉你！我都快被你气死了！小骗子！”  
结弦皱着眉头撅着嘴苦大仇深地看着Gordon，嘀咕说，“我又不是故意骗你的，我之前也是吃不准嘛。”  
Gordon有别与往常的凶凶的表情，毫不客气地瞪着他，“那你现在吃准了，还拉着我干什么？起来！”  
说着Gordon打了下结弦的屁股，男孩立刻夸张地痛呼一声。

Gordon终究舍不得，马上给他在原处揉了揉，抚了抚。

结弦乘势而上，两手巴上男人的脸颊，凑过去亲了亲他的眉心，再退开一点看着他，小声哄他说，“别气啦。”

Gordon几乎即刻就心软了，可是表面上他还是不肯轻易被软化，依旧板着脸看着男孩，一副不吃这一套的倔强。  
结弦歪头望着Gordon，这一次他学乖了，慢慢凑过去亲吻男人，也不深入，只是像小奶狗一样不断轻舔男人嘴唇，Gordon本还想难得摆摆架子矜持一下，可很快他就被男孩毫无章法的亲吻方式招惹得心痒难耐，没一会儿便忍不住伸手压上男孩的后颈加深了这个吻。  
两人交换了一个缠绵的吻，比任何语言上的沟通安慰都来的直接而有效。

一吻结束，Gordon把男孩搂进怀里，男孩纤细的身体被他双臂张开圈在怀中，异常的衬手。  
结弦下巴搁在Gordon肩膀上，在他耳边再一次软声说，“别气啦。”

Gordon叹了口气，把男孩抱抱紧，拥抱着少年的纤细身躯，把嘴巴压在他颈侧，感受着男孩有力的脉搏，渐渐感到平静了很多，过了一会儿，Gordon终于轻声说，“你今天吓死我了。”

结弦当然知道他指的是什么。虽然知道这样不应该，但还是不由觉得暖心而暗自开心起来，嘴角也不由自主露出微笑的弧度，幸好他此刻正趴在Gordon肩头，Gordon看不见他的表情。  
不过很快结弦就因为被吓到的男人而感到心疼了，他搂着Gordon的肩膀，摸摸他发尾的头发，安慰道，“都说没事了，流鼻血不算什么，我一直流鼻血的啊。”  
“看到你躺在那里，不知道你怎么样了的那几秒钟......”Gordon一时没能说下去，而是紧了紧怀抱，把男孩更用力地拥在怀里，“我慌得脚都软了，第一次觉得自己不知道怎么滑冰了。”

结弦觉得又是甜蜜又是心疼，都不知道要怎么安慰男人了，他继续摸着窝在他肩颈的男人的头发，“我练习的时候也一直摔跤啊，你还笑话我呢，你就当我是练习摔跤吧。”结弦轻描淡写地。

“那怎么能一样？别说那王八蛋是故意的，就算是意外，我也不能原谅。”Gordon咬牙切齿地说出他的决心，“这事没完，我要是不把他十根脚趾都撵断，我过不了自己这关。”

结弦直起身子，拉开距离瞪大眼睛吃惊地看着Gordon，“刚刚只是打断腿？现在变成连脚趾都要撵断啦？那到了明天岂不是要先奸后杀了？”

Gordon无语了片刻，接着表情夸张的露出嫌恶之色，进而嫌弃地说，“奸这一步就免了吧，如果我奸他这种货色，还真不知道是谁惩罚谁，我可不想余下的人生都不举。”  
结弦哈哈笑起来，人来疯似的大笑着往后仰去，停都停不下来。

“是你笑点本来就这么低，还是下午给撞傻了？”Gordon被他笑得没办法，拉着男孩手臂扶着他的腰把人拉回来。

结弦笑了好一会儿才停下来，还有些意犹未尽的挂着笑在脸上，两只手抓住Gordon的耳朵，看着男人的眼睛，和他商量道，“你别去找他算账了。”

Gordon没有答应他，沉默着。

“回！答！呢！”结弦边说边骑在Gordon身上，上下颠着身体，“你不要让我担心啊！你不要让我担心啊！”

“喂喂喂！”Gordon忙不迭托住男孩腰身，禁止他这种容易擦枪走火的行为，呵斥他，“什么动作！好好说话！”  
结弦感觉抓到男人照门了，不由乐了起来，他坏笑着又蹭了蹭，傻乐着，“那你答应我。”

Gordon不妥协，只憋着声音，咬牙说，“你再乱动，后果自负。”

“唔唔～”结弦看Gordon板下脸像是要动真格了，他就没辙了。

“就算今天是没大碍，但是光是为了那份心有余悸的惊吓，我就不可能放过他。而且万一你伤的是别的地方呢？伤到要害了怎么办？”Gordon是真的被吓狠了，还沉浸在不由自主的后怕中。  
“没有那种万一！”结弦试图阻止男人的胡思乱想，“你干嘛咒我嘛！明明都已经过去了。”  
“不行！”Gordon放不下，“我心里过不去，一想到居然有人敢这么对你，我就不能让他走着离开这里！而且不给他一点教训，他不知天高地厚下次还来怎么办？”

结弦语塞了，无奈望着Gordon直想叹气，半天才说，“好吧，就算他最后托你的福是躺着离开的，那么你呢？你也要被抓起来啦！好不容易走到这里，你第二名不想要啦？”  
“第二？”Gordon皱了皱眉头，疑惑道。明显抓错了重点。  
结弦抿嘴偷笑，点点头，用食指指指自己，说，“第一。”  
Gordon也懒得反驳什么，只点点头，“好吧。”  
“斗志呢？”结弦拉拉男人耳朵。  
“你知道我从来没有那种东西。”Gordon笑着补充道，“我只有实力。”  
“呿！”  
“另外，我没这么笨。不会被抓住把柄的好吗？”Gordon说回正题。

结弦歪头看着他。  
想不出要怎么打断人腿而不被抓住现行的办法。

“如果你真的为了我，去对这样的人做了什么而影响到你自己，我只会觉得让他计谋得逞了。”结弦沉下心，正经起来，对Gordon晓之以理，“我不会把精力花在这种人身上，也不希望你这么做。不值得。”  
Gordon也恢复严肃，尽量保持心平气和地说，“难道真的就这么算了？你一点都不生气吗！”  
结弦：“......”  
其实他是生气的，可是看到Gordon为了他这般愤怒，不知为何，他忽然就一点都不气了。  
现在他满脑子只想着不能让这件事再影响到Gordon和他。

Gordon帮男孩把耳鬓的头发整理到耳朵后，一边说，“我办不到，不出了这口恶气，不行。我不是为你，我是为我自己。你就当不知道。”  
结弦紧张了，抓住Gordon给他整理头发的手，心急火燎地说，“说了半天，你不会真的要去打断他的腿吧？！”  
“你以为我在开玩笑？”Gordon失笑，“平时和你开玩笑说了什么有的没的你都以为我和你动真格的要生气，我现在要动真格的你又把我的话当玩笑...”  
“不要说得像绕口令！”结弦两手捂住Gordon嘴巴，不给他说话。  
Gordon挑挑眉毛，没有反抗。

“我不相信你会做事这么没脑子。”结弦说到这里，Gordon轻拉结弦捂着他嘴巴的手，想要反驳，结弦更用力捂着他嘴巴，接着说，“其实他之前有次意图阻碍我的时候我已经和上面反应过一回了......不过没有结果。他都挑好时机的，所以抓不出大错。而且我觉得他可能也没想真的撞到我，只是想妨碍我的心情吧。但也正因为这样，我才不想让他得逞。比赛这么重要的事情，我专注在自己身上都忙不过来，为什么要为一个卑鄙小人去分心呢？如果我多花一份心思去琢磨他的动机，回忆他对我造成的伤害，那才是和我自己过不去，按照他的意图行事了。所以不只是我，从这一刻开始，你和我都要暂时抽离这件事情，到比赛结束再说，而且你报复了他又怎么样呢？说不好你还要给禁赛，你要是为了我的事给禁赛了，我要怎么办？比起报复，漠视他才是正道。大烂人真的值得我们花精力花心思去报复他吗？作为运动员，最好的报复方式不是在成绩上全面压倒他，让他抬不起头吗？”

Gordon被他一大串大道理说得没了想法，只无言地望着他，当然被男孩捂着嘴的他也确实没法说话。  
听男孩头头是道地讲出内心的想法，Gordon不免觉得也确实有些道理，多少听进去了一些。

“所以，我们暂时先放下这件事吧？至少这比赛结束前不要为此分心了。”结弦要让Gordon答应他，他才能放心，“好不好？”  
他心想先过了这两天再说，Gordon至少可以冷静下来许多，等比赛结束了他就专心看着男人，接下去就回去了，碰不到面也就好了。

“说话啊！”结弦看Gordon依然没反应，急了。  
Gordon指了指男孩依旧捂着他嘴巴的手。  
结弦不讲理地说，“那就点头！点头答应我！我才不要给你狡辩的机会！点头！”  
Gordon无奈，静静看了他一会儿，最后也只好顺应着点了头。

结弦这才舒了口气，立刻眉开眼笑地放了手，再奖励似的在男人眉心亲了亲。  
Gordon顺势把人搂进怀里，亲了亲男孩耳朵。  
结弦双手环着Gordon的腰，头靠在他宽厚的肩膀上，瞬间觉得异常安心。

两人无言抱在一起。

Gordon有意无意地上下轻抚着结弦纤瘦的背脊，男孩立刻像是被顺毛摸了的猫咪，舒服地咕咕囔囔念起了经文。

这时候结弦赶忙乘机换了话题，说，“我要听你说你妈妈欺负你的事。”  
闻言Gordon不禁苦笑。  
自从他有一次无意间说了一件他母亲过去教训他的事，结弦被故事的夸张性和Gordon的叙述方式逗得当场笑得前仰后合，乐了一下午，想起来就要咯咯笑一会儿。  
从那之后，结弦就总是有事没事引他说类似这般和母亲之间斗智斗勇的往事。  
每次男孩都听的津津有味。对于他被母亲压制的故事无比感兴趣。

“我妈在我十三四岁的时候养了一只英国短毛猫。”Gordon想了想，说起来，“对它比对我好多了。从来不打不骂。简直比亲儿子还亲。”Gordon忽然说。

结弦闭上眼睛，他总是爱把这类故事当做睡前故事来听，故事还刚开始，结弦就忍不住呼呼笑起来，落井下石地，“那是肯定的啊，猫咪比你可爱多了。平藏就比你可爱。比起你，你妈妈肯定更喜欢猫咪嘛。”

Gordon被男孩连发打击，却毫不动气。他继续摸着男孩的背，慢慢说，“猫叫麦扣，脾气很坏，平藏和他一比简直就是傻白甜的典范。为了不得罪脾气不太好的麦扣，所有的坏事我妈都让我来出头。”

听着故事有些欲睡不睡的结弦闻言吃吃笑起来，已经能够预感到Gordon要如何倒霉了。

“比方说带它打疫苗，去宠物美容院剪指甲，洗澡什么的。猫不爱干的事，都让我来露脸做恶人胁迫它去做。”Gordon说着叹了口气，“而自从我带它去动物医院做了绝育手术后，它就再也不愿意和我共处一室了，现在每次我回家，它就在楼上不下来。不过虽然伤心，比起以前倒是好了，想当年刚开始养它的那段时间，我手臂上总是带着猫爪印。”

结弦幸灾乐祸地笑得在Gordon怀里直抖，又觉得这样被母亲和猫咪联合起来欺负的男人很可怜，但比起可怜确实更好笑。

“因为那些猫爪印，之前的女朋友还以为我外遇，有了特殊的性爱癖好...”Gordon忽然悠悠说。  
结弦立刻不笑了。闷声在男人肩膀上咬了一口，不轻。  
Gordon不但没有挣扎，反倒很受用地笑了起来。  
“小气鬼。”他吻了吻结弦的耳朵，轻声说。  
结弦“哼”了声，忽然想到一个问题，惊讶道，“你十三四岁就有女朋友了？”  
“不然呢？”Gordon理所当然，顿了顿又含着笑意说，“不然我现在手上老茧该有多厚了？”  
结弦忍了忍，倒是憋住了没发作。

Gordon又夸张地叹了口气，唉声叹气地说，“不过最近倒真的要长出老茧了...”  
结弦又好气又好笑，恨恨说，“好！赛季末你要是没长出老茧我就算你外遇了！哼！”  
“这是什么逻辑！”Gordon叫苦连天。  
结弦很是得意地说，“结弦逻辑呗！”  
Gordon不无宠溺地吻了吻男孩的额角，“好，那我现在就先拿你练练手。”

“才不要！”结弦按住对方作势要胡作非为的手，笑着躲开Gordon亲吻他脖子的嘴唇，继而在Gordon的怀抱里调整了一个更为舒适的角度，把脑袋在男人肩膀上搁好，安心地闭上了眼睛，“我先眯一会儿，好累哦...你不要趁我睡着跑掉哦...今晚我们一起睡。”

Gordon也停下了嬉闹，无声吻了吻男孩的额角，轻轻拍了拍他背。他知道结弦这一天肯定累坏了，又受了伤失了血，已经是强打精神撑到现在。他不舍得再让他为难，只好先顺着他的意。

结弦感受着男人温热的手掌透过衣服把热度传到他皮肤上，在背脊处力度恰好的揉摸下，这让人安心的温度似乎也随着这触摸通过血液的流动传送到结弦的神经末端，让他全身跟着变得暖洋洋起来，意识也要在这暖人的温热下渐渐消融了。

还没睡着，快要睡着的这感觉真是美妙，鼻息间全是gordon身上的好闻气息，安逸的归属感把结弦温柔包围，这是Gordon为他营造的专属于他的绝对领域。可以让他毫无保留的放下一切戒备，安心到可以把灵魂交付到对方手里的程度。结弦很快便沉入了梦境中。

**

不轻不重的扣门声响起的时候，结弦已经在Gordon怀里睡实了。  
Gordon正一边抱着结弦一边姿势别扭地用手机和威廉聊line。他犹豫了一下，然后先把手机扔到一边，扶着男孩的后颈把靠在他肩膀上睡着了的男孩轻手轻脚地放平到床上，再把没被压着的那截被子反盖在他身上后，才下床去开门。  
服务员离开后，Gordon把装有晚饭的餐车推到床边，坐在床沿看着像婴儿一样蜷缩着身体睡得正香的男孩。Gordon在斗争是要让结弦继续这么睡下去，还是喊醒他等吃过了晚饭再睡。  
Gordon看了看时间，才不过八点。这样饿着肚子一觉睡到天亮恐怕反而会不舒服。何况明天又会是极度耗费体力的一天，马虎不得。

Gordon记起上次结弦说过打二十分钟盹等于睡两小时。  
于是等结弦睡了差不多近半小时后，Gordon决定把人叫醒。

“结弦。”Gordon躺到男孩身边，半抱着他，贴在他耳朵边小声的念他的名字，一遍又一遍。  
熟睡中的男孩嘴巴不自觉地微微张着，眉眼舒展，一动不动，没有一点点反应。

Gordon看他睡得这么香，实在不忍心生生弄醒他，可真这么放他睡下去又不是办法。  
他心情矛盾，放在以往为了这样的事情如此犹豫不决是不可能的，他无法想象自己有朝一日居然会为了某个人变得这么婆婆妈妈。他看着男孩恬静的睡颜，忽然发现，原来自己已经这么喜欢他了。

Gordon无比怜爱地看着结弦，手指摩挲着男孩眼底那一抹淡淡的青色，想他是失了血，所以气色才会不好，才会这么疲惫。  
Gordon实实在在地心疼了。  
虽然答应了结弦赛前不找事，可是这笔账绝不可能就这么一笔勾销了。他在心里再一次对自己说。

Gordon低下头吻了吻结弦的眼睛，嘴唇触到他长而直的眼睫毛，男孩立刻‘唔’了一声，偏头让开了，又孩子气的用握拳的手揉了揉眼睛，半醒了过来。  
Gordon继而又凑过去亲了亲结弦的脸颊，像哄小孩那样的柔声哄他，“起来吃饭了。”  
结弦还是不肯睁开眼睛，揉着眼睛，他睡得糊里糊涂，空间时间上都有些错乱了，鼻音很重懵懵懂懂地问，“天亮了吗？”  
Gordon失笑，抓住结弦揉眼睛的手，送到嘴边亲了亲，“还早呢，吃晚饭。吃好晚饭再睡。”  
结弦眯着一只眼睛，只睁开一只眼睛，看了Gordon一会儿才反应过来自己是刚刚睡着就被男人弄醒去吃晚饭，立刻‘哼’了一声不干了，他翻身背对Gordon，把头埋到被子里，呜呜咽咽地抱怨，“谁要吃饭...我要睡觉...我都睡着了！@#！@#%”接着是一串意义不明的嘟囔。  
Gordon知道结弦这是犯了起床气，他不觉得任性，只感得可爱无比，“饭总是要吃，不吃哪里有体力，明天早上再饿得胃痛了怎么办？而且你现在不饿吗？都是你爱吃的菜哦。”  
他越说结弦越把脑袋往被子里钻，哼唧着表达不耐烦，像是只发起脾气的小奶狗。  
Gordon觉得好玩，边拽着男孩胳臂把他从被窝里扒拉出来，耐着性子连哄带骗地，“乖啊，起来吃饭。吃完我再哄你睡着总好了吧？”  
“不吃啊！吃不动啊啊啊～我要睡觉～！”被翻过身的结弦越发犯起了孩子脾气，任性得不行，被Gordon抓着手臂就蹬起腿来。  
“乖一点。”  
“不好！”结弦闭着眼睛摇头。  
“乖！”  
“不要！”  
Gordon不和他一般见识，逮住男孩的嘴唇就不由分说把人吻住了，结弦立刻就不挣扎了，两天吻了半晌，等结弦认真回应起Gordon的亲吻了，Gordon才总算把人放开。  
睡得迷迷糊糊，再被吻得晕晕乎乎的男孩总算安分下来，睁开了双眼，眼神湿润地看着他，小声嘟囔，“你好烦。”  
“嗯，我好烦。”Gordon在结弦面前是一点脾气都没有的，“乖，起来吃饭。”  
“不想吃。”结弦声音软下来，抬起胳臂，在男人面前扬一扬，全然撒娇的口吻，“手酸，拿不动筷子，不想吃。”  
Gordon笑了，和他商量说，“那我喂你，怎么样？赏脸吗？”  
结弦被这么一折腾已经醒透了，看Gordon这么迁就他，觉得甜蜜。他揉着眼睛笑起来，点了点头，得了便宜还卖乖，“你喂的话就赏个脸。”

Gordon笑了。  
他说喂还真的喂了。一口菜配一口饭，有条不紊地喂食。  
结弦理所当然毫不害臊地享受着男友的服务，他盘腿坐在床沿，两手撑在身侧，微微倾身向着坐在床边椅子上的Gordon，偶尔抬抬下巴对Gordon指出自己下一口想吃的菜。两人配合默契，倒像是平日里做惯了这件事。

结弦两手得闲，便利用时间边吃饭边用Itouch和姐姐母亲汇报自己的情况让她们不要担心，这么三心二意地吃到一半时，结弦才忽然像是发现了新大陆，后知后觉地欣喜道，“今天都是我爱吃的菜嘛！”  
Gordon把粘在男孩嘴角的一颗米饭拈起来送到自己嘴里，才慢声慢气笑着说，“你反射弧还挺长。”  
“真的呢！”结弦睁大眼睛来回看了看餐车上餐盘里的菜色，大惊小怪，“都是我喜欢吃的！”

Gordon含着笑意半真半假地说，“嗯，因为这款叫快乐柚子餐。专门为了防止你挑食的。”  
结弦看看食盒再看看Gordon，眯眼笑着用食指戳戳男人脸颊，狐疑道，“骗人。你瞎掰。”  
Gordon偏头让开男孩的骚扰，再喂他一口炸虾才说，“以后你要是住这家酒店的连锁，点点看这款快乐柚子餐，看看是不是都是你爱吃的这些，不就知道真假了？”

结弦拿起纸巾，看了看上面的印花logo的酒店名字，是一家在北美颇有口碑的连锁高级酒店。结弦边嚼着米饭边点点头，默默记下这家酒店的名字。

**

不知道是不是因为之前的意外把所有的倒霉劲儿一并带走了，接下去两天的比赛特别的顺风顺水。

这次比赛的冰面状况不太好，结弦之前还有些担心，短节目六练上场的时候，结弦弯腰摸着冰面默默祈祷比赛时千万不要摔，为了他和Gordon。不是他迷信，他只是表达了对承载愿望和野心的冰场应有的尊重。  
之后正式比赛的时候，大多数选手也确实摔成了狗。  
唯二clean的只有他和Gordon。

因此结弦在颁奖礼前等候时郑重其事地让Gordon记得谢谢他。Gordon也郑重其事地回他说，晚上会去他房间好好‘谢谢’他。结弦闻言皱了皱鼻子留下个白眼，默默横向跨开几步和男人拉开安全距离。

这一次不仅得了很好的名次，而且突破了个人纪录，算是收获颇丰，结弦一度高兴得蹦蹦跳跳，而接下去只有第二天的gala彩排和表演滑以及晚宴，之后就可以回家了，都是轻松的事情，结弦的心情越发好起来。  
另外之前的肇事者因为成绩的原因没能进入gala，也就是说可以就此告别了。还有比这更开心的事情吗？

不过结弦依然记得要看住Gordon这件事，他怕他一旦松懈，Gordon就会给他惹出乐极生悲的事情。  
所以从比赛结束后，结弦便总是形影不离地跟着人家，甚至连上厕所都要跟着。  
而且他始终理直气壮地做着Gordon的小尾巴，监视着男人的一举一动，完全不懂得要做做样子掩饰一下意图。  
比方说他跟着Gordon上厕所就真的只是形式上的跟着，垂着手臂猫着背站在一边两眼放空地等着Gordon，也不知道假装自己也上一个。Gordon倒是无所谓，大咧咧地该怎么解决怎么解决。然而公共卫生间里的路人们就看不懂了，不仅看不懂，大家还因为边上有一个一脸无辜萌袖站定，有时甚至还在边吸果冻包边等在那里的少年而严重影响了‘发挥’。

Gordon因此而玩闹心起，便总是故意四处转悠，还总爱往洗手间走，结弦知道他无聊使坏也不抱怨，反正刚刚比赛完也没什么要紧事要做，两人便乐此不疲地胡闹着。

大体上Gordon的表现倒也还算配合，始终在结弦左右相陪不说。去哪里都会自觉地和结弦提前说一声，问他要不要一起。看上去没有要见机行事去打断人腿的打算。  
渐渐地结弦就放下了戒心，以为是那晚的谈心起了作用，Gordon想通了看开了，所以结弦慢慢地看他看得便没那么紧了。加上gala玩得超开心，而且照理说，Terry的名次应该不在晚宴的邀请名单上，结弦就彻底放松了下来。

然而等到了晚宴的时候，当已经完全掉以轻心了的结弦看到不该出现的人又横在眼前招摇过市的时候，他只觉得一背的寒毛都竖了起来，当那人看向他的时候，结弦浑身一凛，鸡皮疙瘩一下子爬满了手臂。

“怎么了？”Gordon把换成常温的苹果汁递给像是竖起尾巴的猫咪一样的男孩，状似无意地问道。  
“没啊。”结弦反应奇快地收回视线，边接过饮料掩饰般地喝了一口，边故意往左走了几步，让面对他的Gordon跟着他变换过角度，以便看不到背后不远处的某人。  
眼不见为净。眼不见未净！  
结弦在心里默念着，他可不想这场晚宴的余兴节目上演“打狗腿”的戏码。

Gordon好笑地看着男孩欲盖弥彰的举动，忽然出其不意地回身朝某人看去。再转过来对着瞪大眼睛惊愕望着他的少年，云淡风轻地说，“我早就看到他了，至少10分钟前。”  
结弦愣了愣，接着不满地“呿”了一声，觉得自己有些瞎操心，被耍了。同时又有些后怕刚刚放Gordon一个人去取饮料。  
结弦转念一想，不禁疑惑道，“那样的名次也可以被邀请吗？”

Gordon意味不明地笑了笑，没说话。

结弦被他笑得发怵，不由又担心起来，“你真的乖一点啊！可别惹事！”  
Gordon勾勾嘴角，不回应，他慢悠悠举起杯子喝了口酒，用杯口掩住嘴角的笑意，视线扫向别处，故意不与结弦对视。

结弦慌了，不懂他是什么意思，挨近他压低声音问道，“你在想什么，是不是在动歪脑筋？”  
Gordon顺势勾住靠过来的男孩的肩膀，把他往自己怀里压一压，凑到他耳边语气暧昧地说，“是不是歪脑筋还真难说，要听吗？”  
在这种场合勾肩搭背的聊天拍照什么的是很平常的事，结弦坦坦荡荡地把耳朵挨到Gordon嘴边，点点头道，“你快说，我来听听看。”

Gordon笑起来，嘴唇几乎贴上男孩的耳朵的和他耳语起来，“我在想今晚我们......”  
他声音很轻絮絮叨叨地说了挺久，然而越说结弦越往旁边躲，最后更是没好气地斜着眼睛瞅着Gordon，一脸冷漠。

穿着修身西服的Gordon，今晚难得把额发全部往后梳去，露出了饱满的额头和英挺的眉，朗眉星目异常帅气，看上去一下子比平时成熟了不少。这么一看，二十出头的Gordon已经完全摆脱了和‘青涩’‘稚气’这种形容词搭边的描述，已然是个真真正正魅力十足的男人了。

此时Gordon正笑得好不邪气地望着结弦，明明流露出的是浓浓的不正经，看在结弦眼里却有着仿若金融界青年才俊的精英感。  
很不科学！

纱绫以前说过结弦的品味跟乌鸦没两样，就喜欢亮晶晶的东西。结弦深以为然，他真的一直很喜欢亮晶晶的物件，以及好看到会发光的人。

也许就因为Gordon长得帅气，所以哪怕语言行动上做出再流氓的举动，也可以轻易被他认可和原谅吧......

结弦心想，他已经习惯Gordon的不正经了。以前还可以正大光明地说一句‘我还小你不要污染我。’  
可自从交往后，只能和他同流合污了。

结弦表示很无奈又说不出反驳的话。

“合个照。我发推。”Gordon摸出手机，搭上结弦肩膀，转换到轻松的话题。  
结弦也不想被某人扫了兴致，便决定丢弃令人不愉快的话题，配合着Gordon将愉快的晚宴进行下去。  
他对着Gordon高举的手机屏幕仰起脸，把剪刀手摆在脸颊边，瞬时露出了‘yuzu式’自拍专用卖萌表情。  
快门声‘咔嚓’响过后，结弦就迫不及待地抢过手机去翻看合照。

“咦？！我的眼睛呢？我的眼睛怎么不见啦！”结弦对照片很不满意，这一张照片把Gordon拍得相貌堂堂，而他则看上去笑得傻里傻气的，连眼睛都眯成一条缝了嘛！  
想到Gordon推特的follower数，结弦恨不能立刻删了照片，这张绝对不能po上网的！

“怪我吗？”Gordon托着结弦拿手机的手，把屏幕转向自己，仔细看了看照片，忍不住被照片中男孩可爱的模样逗得笑出声，嘴上却不改捉弄的口吻说，“本来就是眯眯眼，还笑得这么傻缺，怎么能怪我？”

“哼！”结弦表示不服地瞪大眼睛抬头看着Gordon，以示自己眼睛超大的，“这次我自己拍一张，让你看看我眼睛多大多美！你技术太烂啦！”  
Gordon失笑，回嘴说，“什么？我技术烂？我做任何事，被人说技术差倒还是头一次，你没看见我昨天的技术分吗？”  
“呵呵，看到啦，不过我也看到你的pcs啦。什么嘛！至少有两个裁判在暗恋你。”结弦边说边努力瞪大眼睛看着手机摁下拍照键。  
“这都给你看出来了？”Gordon笑得没辙，捏了捏男孩的脸颊。

结弦把自己拍的照片给Gordon看，不服输地说，“看到没？看到没？眼睛超大的！”  
照片里，结弦努力瞪大眼睛对着镜头，抿着嘴挽起的唇线弧度像极了猫咪嘴，很是可爱，而Gordon正环着男孩肩膀，侧头含笑望着他和他说话中，即便在光线不甚明亮的环境下，Gordon眼中的温柔宠溺之情依然一览无遗。  
不知是不是心理作用，照片中的两人透出浓浓的暧昧之感，结弦微微笑着看着照片，过了一会儿喃喃说，“这张也不行呢。”  
“为什么？”Gordon凑过去仔细看照片。

“你们在拍照吗？我也要我也要！”和Gordon同队的加国女单Melissa忽然插进来，兴致勃勃地说，“我要和Yuzu合照，发推！”

Melissa比Gordon还大一岁，但心智比结弦还幼，大大咧咧没心没肺的，很好说话的一个人。  
Gordon心想来的正好。

“帮我个忙？”Gordon忽然用法语和Melissa说道。  
Melissa愣了愣，条件反射地问，“干嘛突然说法语？”好在她机灵了一回，也是用的法语反问。  
“表情自然一点，别给小鬼看出端倪。”Gordon笑着，稀松平常的口吻，“我要离开一下，帮我看住他十五分钟左右，别留他一个人，也别让他跟着我，可以吗？”  
“可以是可以......”Melissa很实诚地答应下来，也没问理由。

“你们在说什么？”聪明的小孩已经起疑了，狐疑地来回扫了扫两个突然说起法语的人。  
“Melissa在学习日文你知道吗？她有问题要请教你。”Gordon不动声色地说回英语。  
“哦哦！是啊！日文为什么这么难！”Melissa接过话茬开始和结弦聊起来。  
她经常去日本商演，之前也学过蛮久的日文，这个话题她有信心可以扯得不露声色。不给结弦反应和猜忌的时间，她已经开始用长篇大论的英文轰炸日本男孩。  
Melissa说的又快用词又深，结弦听得很吃力，他立刻不干了，转向Gordon结结巴巴地说，“日文你...你也可以教啊！”  
“日语可不是我的母语好吗？”Gordon两手一摊作无辜状，说，“我会让你教别人英文吗？”  
结弦呆了。

Gordon给Melissa一使眼色，Melissa立刻接住，马上又拉着结弦开始问东问西，“我其实日文很好啦，你跟我说日语我大体都懂哦！我比较想了解日本文化呢！比如去寺庙拜拜的礼仪什么的，具体步骤应该是怎么样才对嘛？还有是不是日本男孩在小时候可以穿女生浴衣的啊？哎？你这把年龄在日本应该还是可以穿女孩子浴衣的是不是？你倒是给我说说。”

结弦挡不住对方的热情，听力已经很吃力了，两人一个半吊子日语，一个半吊子英文，鸡同鸭讲即视感很强。结弦原还想靠Gordon翻译，可是Gordon显然不肯帮忙，默默站到他身后搭着他肩膀一副置身事外看白戏的模样。结弦没了法子，只好睁大眼睛努力去听，再绞尽脑汁用日文夹着英文去回答Melissa的问题，很快便无心顾及其他。

Gordon在边上看了一会儿，看到男孩下意识地拧起眉头皱起鼻子，表情痛苦的开始结结巴巴说英文的时候，他便找了个机会神不知鬼不觉地抽身了。

**  
Gordon环视了一圈会场，很快便找到了他要找的人，他不经意笑了下，开始不疾不徐地走向另一端的吧台区。Gordon边走边脱去西装外套，随意搭在经过的高脚桌上，眼神却一瞬不瞬死死锁定着目标。

在吧台区和人说着话的Terry忽然感到一股充满压迫感的视线，下意识转头寻去，便正对上直勾勾盯着他的Gordon的目光。  
Terry立刻吓得闪躲开视线，顿了顿又再度心虚地偷瞄向朝他走来的Gordon。原本面无表情的Gordon这一回缓缓扬起了嘴角，男人眼神冰冷皮笑肉不笑的表情，配合着慢悠悠把袖口翻上去的动作，直让做贼心虚的Terry在短短几秒钟内吓出了一背的冷汗。  
在这两天的比赛中，他已经被Gordon好几次这般莫名其妙地恶狠狠地盯视过，他本就是敏感多疑的性格，稍微一盘算也多少明白这多半是为了之前他聚乐部师弟羽生的事情。不过他仔细想来应该也不至于，毕竟那两人虽然同门但说到底还是对手的关系，他之前也没听说过Gordon是怎样侠义心肠的人，再怎么样也不至于为了别国的羽生出头。  
因此Gordon有事没事看他两眼的举动多半只是表达一下不满而已。Terry就此安慰自己，没怎么把这件事放在心上。

可是现在又是怎么回事？

“Terry！害我一通好找！”Gordon走到Terry身边，穿插进正在聊天的几个选手当中，猛地伸手勾住Terry的脖子，一副熟稔不已的姿态。Terry缩了缩脖子，对着Gordon勉强笑着，笑容尴尬得很。  
Gordon没再理他，只搭着比他矮了不少的Terry的肩膀，以把对方脖子夹在胳肢窝底下的架势禁锢住，边悠然自得地和另外几个选手打了招呼，语气轻松地聊了好一会儿。  
Terry吃不准Gordon什么意思，脖子肩膀被他压得生疼，心里也跟着越发慌张起来。

“借一步说话。”等打发了另外几位选手，Gordon对着Terry如此说道，之后便不管Terry的想法，强行拽着对方的胳臂就把人连拖带拽地往外拉去。  
Terry嘴上不住推辞，然而Gordon根本置若罔闻，缄着口使着蛮力像捉小鸡一样把人往会场外拉去。  
Terry几次三番想要挣脱，可是力气上敌不过Gordon，完全摆脱不了Gordon钳制在他手臂上的手。要不是嫌场面难看，他已经有想要叫救命的冲动了。  
等Gordon终于拽着他来到无人的楼梯间的时候，Terry简直欲哭无泪了，无比后悔刚刚为什么碍于面子而没有呼救。

“做什么？！”Terry虽然不想和Gordon这样的选手交恶，可他已经强烈感觉到Gordon此番来者不善，于是下意识地心虚害怕起来，不由借着提高嗓门来给自己壮胆，骂骂咧咧地说，“有什么话里面不能说的？！要到这种地方来说？”何况他还看到楼梯间的顶角上有一个摄像头正明晃晃地对着门的方向。这一发现瞬间给Terry壮了7.8分的胆色。

Gordon一扬手稍一使力便把Terry一把甩在身后的墙壁上。这样一来Terry正面对着摄像头，Gordon走过去面对他站着，看到他抬眼看着他身后斜上角，Gordon转头瞄了一眼摄像头，又转回来低头看着Terry，不以为意地哼笑了一声，说，“知道为什么你比的这么烂还会被邀请来晚宴吗？”  
Terry抿着嘴不发一言，他打算等下一离开这里就立马和协会投诉Gordon，酒店的监控就是最有力的证据。

“因为是我要求主办方邀请你。”Gordon不在意Terry是不是有所回应，只自问自答，语气轻蔑。

“你拽什么？语言侮辱我！暴力恐吓我！我要去告你。”Terry忍不住犟嘴。

Gordon像是觉得好笑，表情倒是比之前软化了不少，眼角眉梢都带上了一些笑模样，只是笑容中充满了讥讽的意味。他含着笑意说，“可以啊。告我人身伤害好了。不过你总要有些证据才会比较有说服力吧？不如我帮你一把。”话还没说完Gordon就扬手快速而大力地抽了Terry一对正反耳光。  
Terry被这迅雷不及掩耳之势的耳光打懵了，只瞪大眼睛张着嘴愣愣看着Gordon。脸颊以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

“证据来了。”Gordon按着Terry肩膀，把他抵在墙上，再度轻拍对方被抽红了的脸颊，不冷不热地说，“十个巴掌印够不够？嗯？不够我可以再免费赏你几个。”  
一向只会暗地里使阴招又欺软怕硬的Terry在明目张胆的暴力下顿时敢怒不敢言了，他没想到Gordon会真的打他，当下傻了，只畏缩又怨恨地看着Gordon。再下意识地看了看头顶正对他们的监控头。

“对了。”Gordon像是忽然想起了什么，微微侧了侧头，说，“如果你要指望那个监控摄像头的话......不好意思，我做事比你周全。”  
Terry不明所以，呆呆看着Gordon，等他说下去。  
“有空的话google一下我的姓氏，你就会明白为什么那个摄像头不管用了，就算凭你的智商，我想也总会明白的。”Gordon轻描淡写地那么一说，便不再过多解释。他转而严厉道，“言归正传，我不想把这个圈子的气氛搞坏，但既然是你先起的头，我就勉为其难回应你一下。”

此时的Terry已经大致想明白Gordon之前所给的暗示，他很早就听说过Gordon家境殷实，貌似家里生意也有涉猎酒店业。只是没想到会是这种级别的。这样一来，Terry更像是泻了气的皮球，瞬间变成软趴趴一团，彻底失了气焰。

“作为前辈，给你一点一辈子受用的建议。人长得丑一点没什么，但是心坏了就没得救了。”Gordon继续不温不火地语气，“好心提醒你，这个圈子说小不小，说大也就这么点地方，大家抬头不见低头见的，再互看生厌，场面上也总得过得去，你欺负人也得先摸清楚对方底细是不是？还是你觉得自己够漂亮？身材够好？还是成绩一枝独秀？可以让你拽得忘我到目中无人的地步？！别的我不敢保证，但至少有我在这圈子里的这几年，有我没你的商演我还是敢保证的。你信不信？我可以让你休赛期彻底休息，从此只能靠比赛奖金讨生活...如果你拿得到的话。”

Terry半天说不出话，声音抖得厉害，不知是气的还是怕的，“你...你这..这是威胁吗？”  
“在我这里，这种程度的提醒只能算是建议。”Gordon笑了笑，云淡风轻的口吻，“不过我不介意你把它当威胁来听。本来这件事远没有这么容易就算了，你要感谢某人的宅心仁厚。但别再把别人的善心当成软弱来利用，不然吃不了兜着走的永远是你自己。”Gordon顿了顿，再度轻拍Terry脸颊，“收敛一点，这笔账我先记着，别再出幺蛾子。”  
说完Gordon便甩开他转身往门口走去，等手搭上门把时，他忽然回头望向刚从紧张中还魂吐气吐到一半的Terry，“对了，有好东西给你看。”说着Gordon抛了一个mini u盘过去，Terry手忙脚乱地勉强接住。  
“回去仔细欣赏下，都是你的杰作，乖一点做人我就让它作为仅限你我之间的私人收藏，要不然我不介意让业内从上到下人手一份。你得搞清楚一点，我不是不会玩阴的，而是不屑，惹毛了我，别说这个圈子，我会让你在这个世界上都混不下去。”  
说完Gordon再警告地看一眼脸色惨白的Terry，终于开门出去了。

u盘中的内容是他和观月商量后，在亲信的帮忙下搜集的几年中Terry积恶的证据。  
怪只怪Terry不懂收敛，他阻扰的选手远不止结弦一人，要找证据比Gordon预计的还要轻松得多。  
不过也多亏了威廉的帮忙，Gordon没时间亲力亲为，于是一句话拜托了威廉，威廉就二话不说专门请了懂行的人在两天内通过网络上的多种渠道搜罗了Terry的各种阻挠行为，再编辑成一段重点明确，结论确凿的视频剪辑。  
虽然像结弦所说的那样，这次的碰撞可能只是次意外，Terry的初衷也许不过是妨碍选手的心情，没想把事情搞大，所以每次总是小偷小摸地使着不上台面的阴险花招，以为动作不大便没有人可以抓住他的把柄。但这视频一出，即便是不懂花滑的普通群众也能轻易看懂他的伎俩。

Gordon相信Terry只要不是蠢到丧心病狂，看了这视频后便会懂得从此夹紧尾巴做人才是。

有种东西就是听不懂人类好言好语的善意提醒，必须要以更直截了当暴力凶恶的方式告诉其是非好歹，它才会懂。

 

“你去哪里啦！！”刚重新进入会场，结弦便一脸紧张地冲他奔过来，显然已经找了他好半天了。  
“还能去哪，洗手间。”Gordon拍拍男孩脑袋，把他鬓角边一簇翘起的头发别到耳朵后。  
结弦皱着眉头，沉默而严肃地瞪着他，一副等他坦白从宽的架势。

“做什么？”Gordon依旧淡定，笑笑地说，“你教会人家日语了吗？羽生老师。”  
“我去两头的洗手间找了你两遍。”结弦气呼呼地比了个‘2’，盯着他，重复道，“两个洗手间！两遍！”

“哦？真的？这么粘我怎么行？”Gordon顾左右而言他，勾着男孩脖子把人往洗手间的方向拐，“走，我带你去看我刚刚上的私人洗手间，要门卡的一般人进不去。”Gordon半真半假地说。  
天真无邪的男孩有些吃不准了，眨巴眨巴眼睛，傻乎乎地问，“真的？”  
“嗯～当然是真的。私密得很，在里面想做什么做什么。”Gordon贴在男孩耳边，语气暧昧。

“哎？洗手间嘛还能做什么嘛。”  
“呵呵。等一下告诉你。”  
“......我好像懂了。”  
“哟，孺子可教，今天反射弧短了不少。”  
“本来就短！比你短！我回去继续教人家日语去了！”  
“不行！一起去参观洗手间！”  
“不去！”  
“去！”  
“不！去！”  
“啧！”  
“呿！”  
“乖！”  
“哼！”  
“......”


	37. Chapter 37

赛季中的俱乐部氛围总是较休赛期要沉静一些，大家都特别看中比赛间隙的每段训练时间，失利的想要赢回来，比得好的想要更进一步，大家暗自憋着劲，绷紧了神经迎接每一天的训练，又因为这份积极而互相影响着。

训练间隙，无人的走廊里，Gordon正穿着冰鞋和从隔壁高尔夫俱乐部过来的威廉聊天。

“你怎么回事？脸色差成这样？”Gordon皱着眉头，看着脸色发青，眼底布满血丝的威廉。  
他们两人已经有挺长一段时间没有见面，一方面是因为进入了赛季，Gordon要外出比赛，在时间上没有以往那样活络。而且自从和结弦在一起后，Gordon已经变乖到忘记什么是夜生活。日常训练后不是去结弦家吃饭，就是回母亲家报道，吃完营养均衡的家常晚餐便直接回家，就着和结弦有一句没一句的在线聊天，Gordon有时做做学校的功课，有时上上网打打游戏，做些有的没的，一到十一，二点便和男孩约好1.2.3一起关灯睡觉梦里见，生活规律健康到不行。  
而另一方面，Gordon也确实约过威廉几次，可是威廉那边却总是推说忙。  
威廉过去也是趁着白天工作的时候，在隔壁高尔夫聚乐部陪客户打球的空档来找Gordon，而今时不同往日，这里原本那个威廉恨不得时时想见的人已经变成了他想见又不敢见的人。今天要不是Gordon吃准威廉正在隔壁打球，好说歹说地骗了他过来，恐怕又要见不到面了。

威廉没什么精神地搓了搓脸，苦笑了一下，恹恹地说，“可能最近晚上睡的不太好。”  
“是睡不好还是压根没睡？”Gordon语气冷淡地挖苦，“最近看Mark半夜发的推，背景里总少不了你。你又和他们混在一起了？”  
Mark是Gordon以前胡闹的圈子里玩得比较凶的一位，基本上就是和蝙蝠一样作息的人物，标准的夜行动物。  
而最近Gordon已经两次在这位Mark的发推照片中看到威廉在背景里闷头喝酒的身影，再看发推的时间又都是下半夜，实在不得不叫人担心。  
这也是Gordon迫切想尽快见威廉一面的原因，前两天他晚上也约了威廉几次，威廉都说在陪客户而没有应约。Gordon今天吃准了他在隔壁聚乐部，便软硬兼施地把他骗了过来。  
要不是隔壁聚乐部里有一位Gordon的忠实爱慕者，每次见到他总是一副恨不得生吞活剥了他的架势，Gordon倒是不介意自己直接上门去抓威廉的。

“没有，公司挺忙的，还有课要交报告，一整天都没有停下来的时间，有时候晚上躺下去脑袋里就乱七八糟的盘着一堆事情，偶尔实在睡不着了就干脆起来去喝一杯。你也知道他们总在那几家店混，就碰上了。”  
威廉解释的还算诚恳，没有敷衍扯谎的痕迹。Gordon是相信的，相信的同时又不免觉得对方可怜，他怎么会是太忙了睡不着。对于威廉的心结，Gordon是一清二楚的，可是他哪里敢提，只好避重就轻地说，“过阵子我还有两场比赛之后可以歇一阵，到时候一起出去旅游散散心？”

威廉闻言笑了起来，本想打趣他一番，可看Gordon一脸认真一片好心的样子，话到嘴边又终究咽了下去，他摇了摇头，回应道，“我公司也忙，还未必有时间。”  
“别废话。”Gordon异常霸道，直截了当地，“再这样连轴转下去你就要废了！到时候你请不出假我和Uncle去说，还怕他不放人？这两天想想去哪儿，到时候告诉我。”

威廉神色不似之前那般暗淡，想了想，笑着说，“你请客啊？”  
“嗯。”Gordon理所当然地点点头，豪爽地说，“等接下去几场赢了，拿了奖金全给你行了吧？想去哪里都可以了。”  
威廉不识好人心，不阴不阳地‘呵呵’冷笑了两下，反过来调侃老友，“说得好像一定会赢一样。”  
“废话。”Gordon胸有成竹地，“记得看直播。到时候把时间发给你。”  
对于Gordon的花滑事业，威廉一贯还是很捧场的，每次比赛就算不到现场，至少也都会跟看直播，不论何时何地。  
威廉点点头，说，“我为结弦加油。”  
Gordon对此倒是毫无异义，只轻描淡写地说，“嗯。表面倒是看不出你对他有多好。”  
“我一直觉得他比你有潜力，我要做他fan。”这句话自从上次看了一场结弦的比赛后，威廉就对Gordon有意无意的说了不下八遍了。  
“嗯。你fan吧。我支持你。”Gordon无所谓，又忽然转了话题说，“说真的，别和Mark他们混在一起，以后睡不着电话我，要喝酒到我家来，或者我陪你出去。”

威廉含着笑揉着眼睛点点头，点头到一半卡住了，揉眼睛的动作也跟着顿住，嘴角的笑意顿失，只定定看着Gordon的身后，跟被定了格一样一动不动。

因为威廉之前不愿和往常一样进冰场，Gordon只好出来和他在走廊里碰头，之前威廉和他说话的时候，总是带着一副神不守舍的恍惚。Gordon心下了然，为了让他定下心来，还状若无意地骗他说‘教练们都去开会了，一时半刻出不来，所以他才能偷空和威廉碰面。’  
威廉显然信了，不再焦虑的同时，眼神中又显露出若有若无的失落。  
他对观月是相见不敢见的。

而此刻，光是看威廉这幅丢魂落魄的神情，Gordon不用回头，也可以预知到身后徐徐走来的是谁了。  
果然，很快观月就从Gordon身边目不斜视地走了过去，没有一丝停顿地。可从观月僵直的背影来看，Gordon敢打赌，要不是观月此刻双手正抱着一堆资料，他一定紧张地同手同脚了。

观月没有打招呼，甚至没有看威廉一眼，就这么直直走了过去。  
等观月走远了，Gordon拍了拍微微低下头，满脸苦涩的威廉的手臂。威廉抿着唇看向窗外，Gordon眼睁睁地看着他眼底的泪光氤氲而上，再渐渐隐去。

Gordon不知道该说什么才能安慰到他，他想不出，只好静静等着。  
威廉好不容易调整好表情，终于转过头对Gordon很勉强地挤出个笑，声音里带着掩饰不了的落寞，轻声说，“我回去了。”

“我陪你去喝一杯怎么样？”Gordon体贴地问道，“反正下午也快结束了，你等我去换下衣服。”  
威廉抓着欲转身的Gordon的手臂，摇了摇头，笑着故作轻松地说，“你快比赛了，别再翘课，好好努力，也没几年好拼了。”  
Gordon笑着握拳重重捶了他肩膀一拳，知道他是在强颜欢笑，不容易，也只好配合着玩笑，“找死？老子想拼的话，至少还可以再拼个7，8年不成问题。”

威廉点点头，终于还是撑不住笑容，渐渐回复到落寞的表情，不说话了。

“我去和观月谈谈吧？”Gordon于心不忍。  
威廉听到观月的名字，一下子醒过神来似地抬眼看向Gordon。眼中闪过一丝希翼，但只一瞬便泯灭了。他慢慢摇了摇头，凝着眉头认真地说，“别跟老师提我了，他听了闹心。”

Gordon还想要说些什么安慰的话，可终究想不出来。设身处地地想一想，如果是结弦不肯接受他，对他避而不见的话，他也是舍不得让对方为难的。威廉的这一份心情他是明白的，可是站回旁观者的立场，作为威廉的死党，他还是希望威廉能够得偿所愿。

威廉做了一个深呼吸，像是想要借此告别所有的痛苦郁结，他对Gordon说，“我走了，真的别和观月说我的事。”  
Gordon顿了顿，无声点点头。  
威廉等了等，又不放心地说，“不过他要是有什么事，要告诉我。”

Gordon想要再说些宽慰他的话，可在肚子里翻来覆去酝酿了半天也没有想出什么可以实质性让对方立即好过起来的话，于是只好作罢。他乖乖点了点头，无声应了。又忽然想起什么，再次关照起威廉千万别再和那些蝙蝠人群鬼混，他们玩得太野，太没轻重。让威廉要注意休息，有什么事情第一时间同他说。

威廉静静听着，倒是渐渐被Gordon喋喋不休的忠告逗出些笑模样，他眼角眉梢含着笑，忽然开口打断对方，盯着他慢吞吞地说，“你知道你现在特别像谁？”  
Gordon顿住，楞楞反问，“像谁？”

“你妈妈。”威廉说完，忍不住呼呼笑起来。  
Gordon醒过神似得张大眼睛望着威廉，像是受了什么很大的打击，他慢慢摇了摇头，不能接受现实一样，缓缓后退三步，看了兀自乐起来的威廉一会儿，终于不发一言地转身走了。

等回到冰场，结弦远远看到他进门时就加速冲他滑了过来，两人差不多同时到rink边缘，结弦临近场边也没有减速，到了边界线才一个急刹车，结果一个重心不稳，“哎呀”一声扑倒在Gordon怀里。  
Gordon把人抱了个满怀，看男孩仰头望着他，抬起眼睛时幼狐狸一般上翘的眼尾特别的招人，Gordon忍了忍才压抑住亲吻他眼睛的冲动，嘴上却一如既往地逗弄他，“耍帅失败了吧？叫你疯。”

“你好笨！”结弦皱皱鼻子，压着声音小声说，“我要耍帅才不会失败，只是给你个机会抱抱人家，笨死了。”  
Gordon失笑，把怀里的男孩扶着站稳，顺便手掌不着痕迹地卡着油摸了一把男孩劲瘦的腰线，“感恩”道，“好乖，谢谢你。”  
结弦摇摇头，慷慨地说，“不客气。”

赛季中，结弦的用功程度是大家有目共睹的，而且他一旦开始训练就会因为精神高度集中而变得不苟言笑，和平时软软糯糯的模样判若两人，每到训练的时候，哪怕间中Gordon再怎么和他开玩笑聊天，只要是说训练以外的话，他都是不会理的，最大的反应恐怕就是用眼角余光剜Gordon一眼，意思是叫他‘不要闹。’

看他现在这般奔放的样子，估计正是到了中场休息的时刻。

“还可以休息五分钟，我们来玩托举吧？”果然，结弦到了休息时间又瞬间变回平时那个带着孩子气且似乎有些多动症的可爱小鬼了。

Gordon自然是不会配合他的一时兴起，和他玩有着危险性的托举，只好错开话题，并问出了自己一直百思不得其解的问题，“你身上是不是有什么开关？为什么训练和不训练，比赛和不比赛的时候完全两个模样？”  
结弦闻言哈哈笑起来，得意地大力点点头，并连声说，“有的！有的！”边说还边把训练服衣摆拉起来，指指自己的肚脐给Gordon看，“喏！就是这里！”说着还人来疯似地自己用手指压一下肚脐的同时配合着摆出可爱的眯眯眼笑脸，再压一下后又瞬间恢复成机器娃娃似的面无表情的样子。

Gordon被男孩的搞怪逗得发笑，又赶紧把他衣摆拉拉好，故作严肃地训他，“哪里都敢露肚子，一身汗的，着凉你就开心了！”

结弦歪歪头，不服气地回嘴，“还教训我呢！自己不是偷懒溜出去哦，我要检举你。”  
“刚刚不是说了是威廉来了嘛。”Gordon无奈地，果然男孩在认真训练的时候，和他说什么都是白搭。

结弦往Gordon身后张望了一下，疑惑道，“那威廉呢？威廉不来看看我吗？”  
听Gordon说是威廉来了，结弦才想起来自己已经有好久没有见过威廉了。之前的日子穿插着比赛，结弦没有过多注意，等回过神来才发现，威廉真的已经很久很久没有来过俱乐部了。

“谁要看你。”Gordon刮刮他鼻子，“你有什么好看的。”  
“很好看啊！”结弦在这点上永不服输，他转了个圈，两手一张摆了个噗桑的姿势，欢喜地显摆道，“新的训练服呢！多好看。”  
今天结弦穿了件红黑配色的训练服，是上次Gordon和他一起逛UA的时候买的，等买完了之后，Gordon才说这也是eva系列之一，明日香版本。  
结弦之后就不肯穿了。

“不是不穿的吗？今天怎么想通了？Asuka。”Gordon果然没有好话。  
“呿！你才Asuka!”结弦气呼呼地顶了一句，才解释说，“都怪平藏！我其他训练服上都是猫毛，昨晚还被妈妈念了好一通，今天她要给我其他衣服拈猫毛，只好先穿这件了。”

Gordon暗笑，“都叫你穿黑色衣服不要抱它了。活该。”  
“它和我亲呀。猫咪都和我亲的。”结弦笑眯眯地，不忘刺激Gordon，“下次去你家认识认识麦扣。它也肯定和我好。”  
Gordon不在乎被男孩这般挤兑，大气地说，“好啊。一言为定。我和麦扣能不能和好就全指望你了。”  
“好呀！”结弦得意地比了个‘ok’的手势，看时间差不多了，便不再理Gordon，摇头摆尾着往场中滑去了。

————————————  
下了训练，结弦脸上挂着亮晶晶的汗珠，他也懒得用毛巾抹一把，任由汗水顺着脸颊划过脖颈再流入衣领里。  
他边快步往更衣室走去边和身边的Gordon有一句没一句的说话。

“我要累死了，好像要洗不动澡了。”结弦实在是累得没了力气，感觉等下一到休息室第一件事情必须是坐在沙发上四肢放松瘫一会儿，不然就要断电了。他自说自话地和Gordon商量着，“我们去更衣室坐一会儿，等汗风干了就回家吧。”

Gordon失笑，他伸手摸了一把男孩汗津津的脖子，再把手上的汗水蹭到他脸上，笑话他，“不洗澡？不洗澡省着这点盐份回家干嘛？炼出来给由美阿姨做盐焗鸡翅？”  
“哎呀！”结弦边走边跺脚，发出嫌弃的叫唤，他昨天才在饭桌上提了句想吃盐焗鸡翅，现在被Gordon这么一说，是一点胃口也没有了，他好笑又好气地狠狠甩了甩头，连声抱怨，“恶心死了！我再也不要吃盐焗鸡翅了！真讨厌！”  
Gordon笑得很开心，伸手过去摸摸男孩头发，“没关系，我吃就好。等下不准洗澡啊！”  
结弦翻了他一个白眼，小跑几步避开骚扰，先Gordon一步进了休息室。

等刚刚坐到沙发上，平藏便看准时机‘咻’地一下蹦到结弦大腿上。结弦虽然无奈，还是顺势抱住了猫咪，低头和它小声打了招呼，给它摸了摸背，平藏立刻得寸进尺地翻了个身，整只身子蹭到结弦身上，张开四肢让他挠痒。

“你别再抱它了，再下去又是一身毛，等下回家先给由美阿姨打一顿，罚你明天彻底没训练服穿，只好裸着上冰。”Gordon皱着眉头把平藏从结弦身上抱走，轻轻扔到地上，平藏“喵”了一声表示不服，饶了一圈又跳回沙发上，坐到结弦腿边。

结弦看着Gordon一脸无可奈何的模样，不由哈哈乐了起来，继续摸着猫背。

Gordon放弃和猫摆道理，干脆坐到结弦另一边，像猫咪那样贴着男孩，贴到他耳多边柔声低语，“今晚来我家住。”

结弦摸着猫，偏了偏头，躲开Gordon凑到他耳边的嘴唇，微微笑着不言语。  
Gordon伸手把背对他的男孩圈住，抱进怀里，扣着男孩下巴把他脸转过来面向自己，不依不饶的架势，“说话啊。你下周就要回日本了，要那么久见不到面，难道不会舍不得我吗？”

结弦笑起来，一点没有即将分别的不舍，反倒眼神发亮，开心地说，“回去就可以看到姐姐和爸爸啦！”

Gordon静静看着他，又问，“那你见不到我了，就不会想我吗？”  
结弦眨巴眨巴眼睛，说，“应该会想的。不过到时候我很忙的，说不定也没时间想呢。”

Gordon知道男孩这是在故意使坏和他拿乔，可他依然自觉自发地往圈套里钻，认了栽，他不言不语地看着男孩，一副神似弃犬的哀怨可怜相，抿着嘴用眼神诉说着不满和哀愁。

结弦看他这幅夸张的可怜模样。笑了，他摸摸男人脑袋，安慰道，“骗你的。我当然会想你，每天想两遍。”  
看着男孩傻乎乎地用手指比着‘2’，Gordon脸色缓和了一点点，但很快又皱起眉头，不满道，“才两遍？两遍怎么够？”

“那三遍！照一日三餐想！”结弦用一种‘我很够义气吧’的口吻说，接着这个幼稚鬼很快又反问道，“那你想我几遍？”   
Gordon笑了笑，亲了亲男孩的鼻尖，柔情蜜意慢声慢气地说，“每时每刻地想！无时无刻不想，吃饭时想，走路时想，看书时想......尤其是做那件事的时候最想！”  
闻言，结弦眼睛弯起来，露出一个想笑的表情，又很快收住，再抬起眉毛张大眼睛，无辜的口吻，问道，“哪件事？”  
Gordon光是看男孩这幅硬生生憋着笑的小表情和眼里的狡黠，便可以看出他是明知故问。

他不疾不徐地反问，“哪件事？这件事你一个人做了这么多年，居然猜不到？”

结弦张着嘴巴茫茫然摇头装傻，表情要多无辜有多无辜地。

Gordon不再吊人胃口，淡定地公布答案，“训练咯。”  
看着闻言猛地睁大眼睛的男孩，Gordon笑得邪恶，捏住他鼻子，“是不是想歪了？”

“才没有！”明显想歪了的男孩一仰头挣开男人的魔爪，气势汹汹地重复一遍，“才没想歪！啊啊！”

Gordon恶作剧得逞，被男孩恼羞成怒的模样逗得笑得停不下来。  
结弦无奈的沉默着，等着男人笑话完自己。  
Gordon笑够了，又回复到失落的语气，难得闹着脾气说，“要那么久见不到面。你居然一天才照着三餐想我，况且你根本不爱吃饭。没诚意。”

结弦摸摸男人耳朵，叹着气说，“我很快就会回来啦。”  
“哪里快了？你要全日，然后还要过完年后才回来。”Gordon越说越不开心，把人抱到怀里，亲吻男孩汗津津的脖子，嘟囔道，“要那么久那么久！”  
结弦推着男人胸膛，往旁边躲了躲，“都是汗！我还没洗澡呢。”

“我又不嫌弃你。”Gordon把他抱得更紧，收紧手臂不让男孩挣扎，边越发得寸进尺毫无章法地对他一通乱吻。  
结弦边躲边笑着哀嚎，“我嫌弃你呀！我嫌弃你呀！你也都是汗！哎呀！”  
他越鬼叫gorodn越来劲，不但亲他还把湿漉漉的额角往男孩脸庞脖颈处蹭。

Gordon最近变得意外地粘人，想到两人要将近一个月碰不到面，他就觉得到时候一定每一天都是灰暗的。所以现在更是要趁着离开前争分夺秒地和男孩亲近。

“哎哟！”结弦被他粘得没办法，又觉得这样变得会粘人撒娇的男人很可爱，他把脖子上挂着的维尼毛巾拿起来给两人兜头擦了擦汗，对终于安静下来变乖了的男人说，“我要回去征服全日啦！你也乖乖在这里好好加油，不要把卫冕之王的位子丢了。”

Gordon抱着结弦的腰，额头搭在男孩肩膀上，没什么干劲，满不在乎地说，“呵，我加什么油，我不加油他们也只能站在500米开外看着我没辙，我一加油他们不都得屁滚尿流哭着回家了？”  
结弦“哈哈哈”笑起来，Gordon有时候自恋起来跟自己有得一拼。他摸摸男人头发，出起馊主意，“那你申请一下，和我一起回去比全日吧。算嘉宾出场，由我亲自打败你好了。”  
Gordon抬起头楞楞看着结弦，眼神渐渐发亮，傻傻地问，“可以吗？”

“当然不可以啦！”结弦被男人装傻充愣的样子引得发笑。  
Gordon又萎下去，生无可恋地叹气。要不是他也有全国赛要比，被团队看住，不得不留在国内，他早就随结弦一起回日本了。

“晚上住我家。我要抱着你睡。”Gordon轻啄了下男孩嘴唇，又绕回老话题。  
结弦摇摇头，小声说，“有很多作业要做的。马上又是比赛又是考试的。上次为了来你家住一晚，我前一天晚上作业做到一点半，脸上爆了一颗痘痘。”说着结弦用食指指了指自己右边眉尾位置，大惊小怪地说，“你看！现在痘印还在，丑！”  
Gordon把男孩手抓下来，温柔亲了亲他指过的地方，嘴上却毫不留情拆穿道，“明明是你自己打游戏打够了再做作业做得晚了，别赖我。”  
结弦叹了口气，Gordon的说法太准确了，于是他只好耸耸肩膀不说话了。

Gordon又凑了过去，刚刚碰到男孩的嘴唇，结弦就避开了，扭扭捏捏地说，“平藏在呀，捂住它眼睛！捂住它眼睛！”  
Gordon不理他，抓住男孩的肩膀把他抱牢了不让他乱扭，在亲吻他的间隙中含含糊糊地打趣他，“你就让它看！它既不喜欢你也不喜欢我，让它看看咱们亲热怎么了？你还怕它想不开啊？”  
结弦说不过他，又被Gordon抓着双手禁锢住，很快就被吻得没了方寸，哼唧着说不出话了。

两人腻在一起肆无忌惮地吻了起来。

最近他们一直处于这种模式，恨不得随时随地粘在一起，只要是没外人在场的话，马上就可以亲得天昏地暗。

然而问题的根源就在于要找到没外人在场的时机实在是太难了。  
是的，Gordon开始慢慢意识到自己这次交往的对象是一个彻头彻尾的未成年小鬼。而这个小鬼在家长眼里的评价就是一个字：乖。  
不但乖而且还宅，宅得除了训练足不出户，除去爱打打游戏，痴迷于耳机，基本没什么不良爱好。基于这种原本的设定，更是为他们要在Gordon家过二人世界寻找借口制造了高难度。  
以前结弦还可以坦坦荡荡地说要去Gordon家打游戏过夜，可真的交往后他便装不出这般坦然的态度了，妈妈稍一追问或者忧疑，结弦这个不会说谎的老实孩子就没方向了。

而到了赛季中，训练和学业都吃紧的状况下，男孩的母亲就更不肯轻易放他去Gordon家过夜了，而其中的原因更多的出于日本人天性的自觉，怕麻烦到别人。母亲担心贪玩的小孩不懂事，于是越发严加管教。  
Gordon真是有苦说不出。

而每天在俱乐部里，想要找到安全密闭的独处时间就更难了。哪儿哪儿都是电灯泡般的存在。  
有时实在憋不住了，Gordon就会乘着四下无人把男孩捞进厕所隔间亲一亲摸一把。可这根本就是杯水车薪，远水解不了近渴。  
所以Gordon就快要旱死了。

像今天这样碰巧遇见无人的更衣室也是千载难逢的喜事，所以Gordon哪里还会在意一只猫的注视，都快恨不能就地办事了...

可惜好景不长......  
两人刚吻得情热，不识时务的敲门就声响了起来，接连不断地。

Gordon置若罔闻，根本不愿意停下来，可怀里的男孩不干了，开始挣扎起来，这样一来Gordon再不愿意也只好停了。

“我嘴唇红不红？”结弦抬起眼睛小声问Gordon。  
男孩皮肤薄，Gordon的亲吻方式又过于激烈，每次结弦一被他这么亲完，嘴唇就会充血，红的很，而且半天不退。他一开始还没自觉，有一次两人也是在更衣室里腻歪了会儿才上冰训练。技术教练和他说完话后犹豫着问他是不是不舒服，他讶异地说没有，等不久后经过冰场后方的镜墙时他才明白为什么教练会那么问他。镜子中的自己满脸潮红，一看就不正常嘛。  
所以自从那次后结弦就特别当心，差点就想随身带着镜子时刻检查自己的脸色了。

“有一点...”Gordon看着被他吻得气喘吁吁的男孩，心想他何止是嘴唇红，连眼睛都是湿湿润润的含着春色。  
Gordon亲了亲男孩额角，轻松地说，“等下见人抿着嘴就好。”

结弦皱皱鼻子，不甘不愿地哼哼一声。  
Gordon等男孩稍微平缓了呼吸，才慢悠悠地起身去开门。  
那边的敲门声已经像在拆门了。

等Gordon终于开了门，窜进来的人一边脱衣服，一边来回看了看休息室里唯二的两人，疑惑地说，“又是你们俩哦？我说你们最近怎么老爱锁门？在里面干什么嘛？真是的！”  
来人就是上次Gordon表白时被赶走几次的聚乐部会员，之后又接连被锁在门外几次，所以他的抱怨也并非不无道理。  
Gordon扫了他一眼，又看了眼显得有些心虚而低下头的男孩。  
长时间的欲求不满让Gordon虚火旺盛，火气有些大，他看着来人笑了笑，平淡的口吻中带着些许不耐烦，不紧不慢地说，“我们在亲热，不想被人打搅，所以你这个探照灯可以滚了。”

那名可怜的好基友闻言倏地停下脱衣服的动作，愣愣转回头看了眼面无表情望着他的Gordon，再转头看了看抿着嘴晃着腿笑得有些腼腆的结弦，和结弦身边同样面无表情揣着爪子盯着他的猫咪。

基友举着手臂维持着衣服脱到一半的姿势好一会儿，才终于渐渐露出一脸‘休想唬我’般的贱贱的笑，继续脱下衣服，对着Gordon很是欠揍的口吻，说，“nice try。我差一米米就被你骗到了。哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

Gordon像看白痴一样的瞥了他一眼，和结弦对视着暗暗笑了起来。  
三人各笑各的乐了一会儿，基友停下来，指指结弦，就着话题继续玩笑道，“不过说真的yuzu，你要是女孩子我可就要好好劝劝你了，上谁的当都不要上你这个师兄的当哦。衣冠禽兽，花花公子这类形容词基本就是为你这个师兄度身定制的。你是不知道他有多花，最高纪录一个月内5个不同的女孩子来等他下训练......”  
说到这里，猫咪平藏也予以佐证似的跟着‘喵’了一声。

“喂！”Gordon听他越说越不像话，主要这大部分还都是实话，便有些急了，匆匆打断他，“想死是吧！这么说我！”  
“做什么？yuzu又不是外人，说一些你的光辉历史给他知道又没什么。”队友梗着脖子犯着傻劲，扔完了炸弹就自顾自跑进内室洗澡去了。

Gordon懒得理他，只在意结弦的反应。他慢慢走向结弦，男孩微微低着头看着平藏，嘴角挂着还未收尽的淡淡笑意，等Gordon站到他身边了，他便抬起头望着Gordon。

Gordon摸摸他脸，有些心虚的小声说，“别听他瞎说。”  
结弦冲着Gordon狠狠皱了下鼻子，做了一个很嫌弃他很不开心的表情，Gordon慌了，刚想要解释，结弦倒是先甭不住地破了功，笑了。  
Gordon看他笑了起来，才总算松了口气，结弦调皮地笑着轻哼了一声，摇头晃脑地慢慢说，“是不是瞎说，我也是知道的。”  
Gordon被他噎了一下，笑得无奈。  
是啊，这些事情哪里需要别人来说，结弦根本就是看着他瞎混过来的。Gordon现在说什么都是狡辩，不过这都已经是过去的事情，他相信男孩不会为此而为难他。

“不过谁没点黑历史呢？”结弦少年老成的样子，大度地挥挥手继续道，“所以算了。”  
Gordon就此总算放下心来，又被他的模样和话语逗乐，好笑地问他，“话虽如此，那么你的黑历史是什么。说出来也让你Gordon哥哥见识下吧。”

这下轮到结弦傻眼了，他眨巴着眼睛盯着Gordon看了会儿，忽然站起来拍了拍衣服，顾左右而言他地，“哎呀！我的衣服上又都是猫毛了。回去要被妈妈说了...我要去洗澡了。”  
Gordon抓住站起来的男孩，扣着他的腰，和他面对着面鼻子碰着鼻子，故作严厉地追问，“说！你的黑历史是什么？我怎么不知道。”  
结弦傻傻笑着，眼睛睁得大大地，看上去无辜又天真，很不好意思似地，“你真烦！我可没有黑历史，你再烦我，我可要让你变成我的黑历史咯！”

“呸呸呸！童年无忌！”Gordon难得迷信起来，“别说我不可能变成你的历史，就算变成历史，我这个级别的，至少也是一部精彩的史诗。”  
“哈哈哈！！”结弦很不给面子地笑起来，笑到一半突然噤了声，一脸严肃地皱眉瞪着男人说，“你敢！你敢自说自话变成我的历史？”  
Gordon勾勾嘴角，露出个痞痞的笑，嘴上却乖巧老实地应道，“不敢。”

 

结弦噗嗤又笑了，他满意地点点头，偷偷看了看左右两边，见四下无人，便快速地在Gordon嘴唇上轻啄一记，抬起眼睛看着温柔笑起来的男人，说，“今天去我家吃饭吧？妈妈要是为了猫毛说我的话，你要帮我说话。”

“好。”Gordon乖乖应声，又说，“作为交换条件，晚饭我要吃盐焗鸡翅。”  
结弦眼珠子转一转，坏笑着把手臂举起来凑到Gordon嘴边，说，“喏～”  
谁料Gordon真的二话不说一口咬上去，咬得还不轻。  
结弦“嗷呜”惨叫一声跳开了，把默默挨到他腿边的平藏吓得炸着毛窜到了墙角。Gordon哈哈大笑起来。  
休息室一时鸡飞狗跳的。

***

这边Gordon和结弦还在甜甜蜜蜜恋恋不舍地过着即将暂别的日子，那一头却出了事情。


	38. Chapter 38

这一天上午Gordon本来是要做冰上训练的，不过他的冰鞋前一天训练时出了问题，他又忘记带备用的来，只好临时改做陆上训练。  
他在健身房做完了体能训练，洗完了澡，想着午饭后是理疗按摩，他便换了较为休闲的T恤加运动裤。从置物柜里拿出手机的时候，Gordon意外地发现有近10通未接来电，都是来自Mark的。  
Gordon顿时起了不好的预感，Mark这么执着地找他，一定是有什么要紧的事情，而他和这人的交情普通，他是通过威廉和Mark认识的，按理说不会有什么事情非要找他不可。除非是事关威廉的。

Gordon匆匆按了回拨键。那边立刻接听了。  
Gordon从对方叫他名字的口吻便可以判断出是出了事情，紧接着Mark语无伦次的说明了情况。  
果然是威廉.....

不再顾得上别的事情，Gordon匆匆找了个人代他请假便拿了车钥匙往停车场跑去。等快到停车位时，Gordon的步伐却渐渐慢了下来，然后他彻底停了下来，在原地站了一会儿，掉头往冰场走去。

哪怕是多管闲事，就算是吃力不讨好，他也决定要为威廉做点什么。

到冰场的时候，观月果然还没有下冰，而且万幸的是结弦正在和观月说着话。他们离开场边有些距离，Gordon想了想，走到场边，直接喊了一声男孩的名字。他声音很大，整个冰场上的人几乎都顺着喊声看向他。观月和结弦自然也不例外。

Gordon乘着观月的注意力在他身上，即刻对着结弦大声说，“结弦，威廉出事了，我马上要去看他，下午你自己回去，有问题吗？”

果然，还没等结弦给出反应，观月就先一步冲着Gordon极速滑了过来，满脸焦急的询问起来。“什么事？威廉怎么了？”

Gordon顿了顿，定定看着观月，不言语。  
“到底怎么了？”心急如焚的观月已经顾不上自己急切到失态的反应，只一个劲儿盯着Gordon，焦急地催促，等着他的回复。

Gordon直等到结弦滑过来，才慢吞吞地开口，“刚刚接到朋友的电话，说威廉昨晚喝醉酒，回家的时候踏空，从楼梯上摔了下来，撞到了头，到现在还没醒。”

“到现在还没醒？这么严重？！”结弦忙不迭说，“那我和你一起去看他吧。”

观月已经惊得说不出话了，只怔怔看着Gordon，脸上是掩不住的慌乱和担忧，一副随时会哭出来的样子。

Gordon有些后悔自己把事情说得严重了，撞到头昏迷是一件可大可小的事情，严重起来后果不堪设想。  
然而其实威廉早上已经醒过，在Gordon训练的时候。  
他们昨晚兵荒马乱地把人送到医院，还算有责任心的Mark留下来守着，可到了大上午，威廉还没有要醒的意思，虽然医生说问题不大，不过Mark有事要撤，之所以找Gordon，也是因为拿不定主意，不知道该不该通知威廉的家人，怕自作主张通知了对方家人会把事情搞得麻烦。  
好在犹豫不决间威廉倒是醒了，迷迷糊糊地自己拿了主意，让他谁都不要通知，没什么大事。  
所以之后Mark便没再继续打Gordon电话，而等Gordon回拨电话给Mark的时候，威廉已经一个人被扔在医院了。  
怪可怜的。

所以威廉的伤情并没有Gordon说给观月听的那般吓人。  
他只是想试探一下观月现下对威廉的态度，没想到有些成功过了头。

“观月哥，我现在去看威廉的情况。你要一起去吗？”Gordon轻声问观月。

观月低着眼睛魂不附体的样子，忽然很轻很快地说了一句什么。Gordon没听清，又问了观月一遍，观月楞楞看向他，声音发抖地问他，“威廉是昨天什么时候摔的？几点？”  
Gordon愣了愣，回：“这个不是很清楚，大约是凌晨的时候吧。怎么了？”

“昨天...昨天半夜.....威廉有打过电话给我。我，我没接到。”观月颤巍巍的声线，停了停才忐忑地接着问Gordon，“会不会是威廉摔倒后打给我，向我求救的？”他语气里充满内疚和不安，眼里隐隐含了泪水，已然是充满自责后悔了。

Gordon愣住了，他并不能确定威廉是什么时候打给观月的。可是无论是出事前还是出事后，观月不接威廉电话这件事，都足以让他难受不堪。  
但看到观月此刻慌乱到六神无主的样子，Gordon也只好赶紧宽慰道，“观月哥，你别胡思乱想，威廉摔倒的时候身边是有人的，他们当时就送他去了医院，所以不存在打电话向你求救的可能的。”

Gordon语气真诚且肯定。观月听了总算稍微好过一点，他茫然地点了点头，深呼吸了下还是没能忍住一颗泪水猝然落下，他把头转向一边，快速的用衣袖压了压眼睛，静了静才说，“我和你们一起去看他。”

**

三个人坐Gordon的车子直奔医院，路上观月坐在副驾驶位，一直安静地望着窗外，心事重重。

结弦坐在车后座，乖乖吃着Gordon在他和观月去换衣服的间隙在餐厅打包的三明治配鲜果酸奶。  
其实他之前也和观月一样推说没胃口不想吃的，可是Gordon闻言什么都没说，只是沉默地盯着他的那个眼神便很快让结弦打消了继续找借口的念头，听话地吃了起来。

起初车厢里没人说话，只有结弦小声吃东西的咀嚼声。  
Gordon已经把威廉没有大碍的消息悄悄告诉了结弦，可同样的话他却不敢对观月说，他怕一说出来，观月很有可能就会变卦不跟着一起来了。

可是看着观月这么忧心忡忡的样子，Gordon终究是于心不忍。过了有一会儿，Gordon酝酿完了说辞，总算打破了沉默，他轻声叫了观月。

“观月哥。”

观月从沉思中醒过神，慢慢转头看向Gordon。

Gordon看了他一眼，笑了笑，说，“你知道我和威廉是怎么走近的吗？”

观月愣了愣，不知道为什么Gordon会突然说起这个，他看着正直视前方认真驾驶的Gordon的侧颜，缓缓摇了摇头，说，“威廉倒是从来没有提过。不过我认识威廉的时候，你们好像就是同学了吧？”  
他只知道两人一直是死党，可是想到威廉小时候那么自闭的性格，观月确实有些好奇起他和Gordon是怎么变成好友的。

“嗯。我们一直是同学，不过最初至少有大半年都没说过一句话。后来是通过几件事我们才真的走近。”Gordon笑了笑，看了眼观月，不疾不徐地说下去，“威廉小时候的事情，想必观月哥比我还清楚吧？他爸爸是个大忙人，又是男人，很少花心思顾及他。而Ivan的母亲又是个狠角色，威廉小的时候有段时间挺惨的，别的另说，但至少午饭就从来没人给他准备。 ”

“不是有学校餐吗？”观月惊讶道，这么说的同时又想到Gordon指的可能是周休的午餐。  
没想到Gordon的解释却是，“我们学校的午餐是可以预定学校餐也可以自带。而威廉家里既没有给他订餐，也没有人给他带午餐。”

观月心中一阵抽痛，脑海中忽然闪过威廉小时候一个人安静坐在沙发上麻木地啃饼干的样子。

“其实开始谁都没有发现。威廉那个什么都默默忍下来的自闭症儿童也不会告状。直到后来我发现他午饭时间总是一个人去学校后花园，鬼使神差下发现了这件事。我对同样是混血儿的威廉同学还算有些惺惺相惜。便有意无意间把这件事告诉了我妈，她是个热心的人，但因为和Ivan的母亲认识，也多少了解他们的家庭纠葛，碍于人情世故，她不方便多说什么，只是开始让我带多一份午餐给威廉吃。”说到这里Gordon笑了，“可威廉那时候自闭嘛，我又几乎从没和他说过话。他自然不肯吃我拿过去的东西。我拿过去几次，他都话也不说就摇摇头走开，还一副不要打扰他大少爷享受清净的模样木着脸，我也懒得劝他了， 这件事就不了了之了。等我母亲再问时，怕麻烦的我便骗她说威廉开始定学校餐了。”

“这样持续了多久？”观月哀伤地问，就算事情过去再久，想到小威廉受着变相的虐待饿着肚子，观月就忍不住感到心疼难过。  
Gordon也为了过去自己的袖手旁观而感到后悔，皱着眉头犹豫着说，“差不多一直到学期末吧。”  
观月不知道该说什么。他想那时候差不多就是威廉刚认识他的那段日子吧。

“后来有一次我贪玩，趁着母亲去度假没人管，翘了训练和别人出去玩。”Gordon苦笑了下，继续说下去，“结果玩疯了，把冰鞋不知道丢在哪了。这种事情对当时的我来说可算是人生一大劫难，要知道丢了冰鞋事小，被我妈发现我骗教练旷训练我可是完蛋了。还好那时候我人缘不错，第二天让半个班的同学帮我满世界去找，但是小学生能有什么能耐，自然没能找到。然后时间晚了，大家就纷纷散了，只有威廉留下来陪我。我那时候根本没让威廉帮忙，他不知道什么时候就跟着一起来了，最后直到留在我身边的只有他一个人的时候，我才察觉到他在。他也不说话，就这么跟着我，我让他回去，他就摇摇头，还是跟着我。第二天我妈就要回来了， 我想把零花钱全拿出来再买一双冰鞋糊弄过去，结果别说是同一个牌子的，就是普通的牌子，钱也差很远.....威廉第一次对我说的话是「我给你买冰鞋。」”

观月想到那个情形，忍不住会心一笑，好奇追问，“最后是威廉帮上忙了？”

Gordon也跟着笑了，他点点头，说，“后来他把我带去他父亲的公司，我是第一次看到他一次说这么多话，看他父亲的表情，估计也是第一次看到这样的威廉。他平时从不向他父亲开口要求什么，更何况是为了帮助同学，所以那次他爸爸毫不犹豫就答应他了。我后来问他为什么要这么帮我，他说是因为我带午餐给他吃，对他很好。”  
说到这里Gordon停了下来，这时候正好是一个红灯的间隙，Gordon转过头，望着观月认真地说，“我只是半吊子对他的好，他就这么记在心上，而他之后常和我说，你对他怎么怎么好，我自己也看得出来观月哥你是真心疼他的，所以威廉依赖你。他从小缺失的关心和爱护，是从你这里得到的......他是个很重情意的人，却不怎么会表达感情，可是有一点我可以确定，比起看你难过，他宁可自己忍受，所以你让他消失，他就算再不情愿，也会尽力去做，不会让你感到不舒心。”

观月不敢对视Gordon，看着前方轻声问，“威廉都告诉你了？”  
他并不惊讶于Gordon知道他和威廉之间的事，而听完Gordon的话，他只觉得心里一抽一抽的隐隐作痛。  
是内疚，或者是......不舍？

红灯过去了，Gordon继续看向前方，斟酌了一下才慢慢说，“威廉大体告诉我了。不过他说的很含糊，最近他很久没来聚乐部，我问他缘由，他只说是自己做了很不好的事情，你可能没法再原谅他，也不想再见到他。”  
Gordon当然不敢让观月知道他清楚事情的来龙去脉，无论是出于何种立场，此时不提威廉所做的糊涂事，只谈威廉的真心，才是上上策。

于是Gordon避重就轻地说，“虽然感情的事，我这个局外人说什么都是错的，不过坦白说，我和威廉这么久的朋友，他是不是真心喜欢一个人，我还是看得出来的。威廉他就是个傻小子，他可能不懂得怎么去喜欢一个人。不过他喜欢你这份心意是真的，这一点请不要怀疑他，他或许做事欠考虑，用错了方式......但请看在他这么纯粹地喜欢着你的份上，请别惩罚得他太狠了。”

Gordon从来不是个爱管闲事的人，别人的感情纠纷他更是问都不会问，可是威廉于他终究是不同的。这些日子看着威廉为观月这么魂不守舍的样子。如今居然喝醉到出了事故，他实在是看不下去，就算是偏心也好，包庇这个死党也罢，他也必须得这么去试一试。  
无论威廉在这段感情中错得如何离谱，他也希望威廉能够得偿所愿。  
而且他赌观月对威廉不会一点感觉都没有，他看过他们的相处，观月是在意威廉的，刚刚观月的反应也很好的验证了这一点。至于喜不喜欢威廉，这一点他还真说不准，不过既然观月喜欢男生，他笃信威廉的胜算还是有的。威廉这种长相，再加上他对观月的这份执着上心的劲头，用在谁身上，谁都要沦陷。  
虽然多了观月和Ivan的这层关系，固然会让观月产生顾虑，这无可厚非，但也并非是不可逆转的局面。  
怪只怪威廉心太急，犯了不可原谅的错误，直接把他和观月的关系推入了死局。  
在观月还没认清自己心意的时候，威廉这一用力便把观月已经有些松懈的心结直接打成了死结。现在还能不能逆转，真是未知数。

观月咬着嘴唇，犹豫不决，他看了眼在后座塞着耳机，边跟着音乐点头边啃着三明治的结弦，最后还是决定对Gordon开诚布公，“我不是要惩罚他，我只是不知道要怎么办......”

Gordon叹了口气，问观月，“你真的一点都不喜欢威廉吗？”

观月沉默了。

Gordon有了希望，试探地问，“那么多少还是有点感觉的？”

观月心虚地瞥了Gordon一眼，咬着唇瓣继续沉默。  
他最终也没有给Gordon这个问题的答案。

“他还是小孩子......他是Ivan的弟弟。”观月很久才说，他声音很轻，好像只是说给自己听，在提醒自己而已。

当然，Gordon还是听到了，他无奈地轻叹一口气。  
还是小孩子......是Ivan的弟弟。  
这个答案也真是绝。  
和观月的年龄差让威廉在观月面前永远是个小孩，这一段关系中，在外界眼里，观月必然是那个年长的需要承担责任的大人。  
而威廉本身又不是gay，如果最终和已经等同于公然出柜的观月走到一起，人言的指向必定会趋向是观月的诱导。虽然这也许本身还不算什么重磅新闻，那么再加上观月和Ivan的关系，这段感情在外人眼里的评判就恐怕势必是难堪的了。

观月这样的性格，要让他承担这些，确实是难为他了。

“观月哥，你这么做其实没错，如果你不能像威廉喜欢你那样的喜欢他，快刀斩乱麻确实是最好的解决办法。”Gordon顿了顿，再继续说下去，“可是有一点你忘了，威廉他是个不懂拐弯的人，他已经陷得太深了，你这么直接地叫停他，他太认真，会绕不过这个弯。”

观月静静坐在那里，两眼失神的望着一处，睫毛微微颤动，似是正在经历激烈的思想斗争，游移不定着。

Gordon再接再厉道，“他这两个月过得很糟糕，虽然他什么都不说，可是前两天在俱乐部的侧廊你也看到他了吧？他的样子根本就可以用丢魂落魄来形容。”说到这里，Gordon叹了口气，央求的口吻说，“就算你不喜欢他，至少也是在意他的吧？我知道这个要求很任性，也不该由我提出来，但不说出来的话，我总感觉没办法面对威廉。观月哥，你再稍微给他点时间可以吗？别一下子就和他形同陌路了，他受不了。哪怕你真的把他当小孩子哄哄他也好。再给他点时间，他会明白的。”

观月安静听完，缓缓看向窗外，没有再说话。

⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯

威廉不止撞到了头，还摔到了右手手臂，虽然只是骨裂，连骨折都算不上，但一和观月照面，知道观月因为他受伤来看他，他立刻用起了苦肉计，装得得简直比伤到半身不遂还虚弱。  
‘幸亏’他摔的时候额角磕在了地上，破了。缝了四五针，绑着绷带，手臂又吊着托带，乍一看上去确实还算蛮严重的样子。

观月被他顺利唬住了。

“这是毁容了？”Gordon看威廉望着观月两眼放光的样子，便知道他没有大碍了，放下心来的同时便忍不住调侃他。

威廉半躺在床上，眼睛始终离不开一进病房就一直低着视线的观月，一本正经地回道，“没，请了整容科的医生缝的线，不会留疤。”

Gordon暗觉好笑，知道他这话是说给观月听的，所以没再深究，只是嘴上同样一本正经地搭腔道，“这我就放心了，混血二人组要是少了一员猛将可不得了。”

结弦在边上咯咯笑起来，他想起了Gordon之前说威廉是走美艳风的。

“笑什么。”Gordon故作严肃地训他，“你威廉哥哥摔成这样，你还笑他？”  
结弦赶紧努力收住笑，手掌竖在鼻子前，对着威廉做了个抱歉的手势。

Gordon摸了摸结弦的头，放柔语气接着说，“虽然你威廉哥哥是够傻缺的，喝个酒也能把自己摔成这个德行。不过我们刚刚在车上的时候难道还没笑够吗？说好要背着他笑话他的不是？”说着两人又相视而笑。

“喂.......”威廉无力申诉。  
连他自己也不由跟着笑起来。只有观月始终默默站在一边，不说话更没有笑，看向威廉的眼神显得很心疼。

“老师。谢谢你来看我。”威廉一转回头终于对上还来不及收回视线的观月的眼睛，立刻兴冲冲地对着观月说话。

观月一下子回过神，局促地摇了摇头，闷了一会儿才憋出一句，“伤口还疼吗？头会不会晕？”

威廉眼神软下来，眼眸含笑，缓缓摇了摇头，感觉什么疼痛都随着观月的出现和这句问候而烟消云散了。

昨晚他在酒吧把电话借给一个手机没电的朋友，等朋友用完电话后告诉他，刚刚不小心误播了一通电话，不过对方没接。  
威廉查看了通话记录，发现那个电话正是快速键的观月的手机号码。  
于是他便开始心神不宁了，一方面担心打扰了观月，一方面又奢望观月看到未接来电，能够打回给他。  
他和观月不再联络后，每一天他都惦记着这个人，得了相思病一样，总是忍不住想起他，不受控制的疯狂想念他。  
每一天他都要拼命克制住去找观月的冲动。  
他会翻出观月的通讯页面，看着他的照片发呆很久很久。怕自己克制不住打给他，更怕观月不接他电话。

而这一次，随着时间一分一秒的过去，威廉渐渐意识到，观月是真的再也不会理他了。他不是没接到那通误打的电话。而是不接他的电话，不愿意理睬他。

所以昨晚威廉才会忍不住喝到烂醉。  
他不敢再清醒着面对不响的电话，他怕自己会疯掉。

而此刻观月来看他了，威廉甚至不可救药地想，早知道这样观月就会出现，他早点摔这一跤该有多好。

“你手这样，这两天有人照顾你吗？”Gordon讲回正题。  
威廉醒过来后便要求Mark不要通知他家人。父亲在国外，就算他在国内，听到消息最多也就是派个人来照看他，这种事情威廉自己就可以安排。

不过威廉明白此刻Gordon的言下之意，他心想Gordon真是太够朋友了，表面上立刻苦哈哈地说，“看吧，也没什么需要特别照顾的地方，吃饭什么的可以叫外卖。”   
威廉很懂得火候，戏演过了可就不妙了，其实他哪里用得着外卖，他就算右手受伤，左手也可以凑活着顾好自己的起居。而且他之前也从不自己做家务，他父亲给他请的那些帮佣把一切都搞定了，理论上只要他愿意，生活基本可以只需亲自如厕、吃饭、 睡觉、做爱就足够了。

而观月并不知道这些，听威廉这么说，他立刻想到了威廉小时候没人照顾，坐在沙发上安安静静往嘴里塞饼干的可怜模样。餐餐吃饼干，有一顿没一顿的。

Gordon百般无奈地说，“可惜我最近学校很多事，而且马上要比赛了，实在没空照应你。不然你可以搬过来和我住一阵。至少等手好了再说。”

威廉没再说话，同样无可奈何地笑了笑，轻轻叹出一口气。  
他们一唱一和的表演果然奏效了。

观月在一边坐立不安了一会儿，终于踌躇着轻声开口，“要不......要不......”  
只是他“要不”了半天，却支吾着不做声了。

威廉期待和失落的情绪交替，看着无所适从的观月，只能苦笑着低下头。

Gordon看不下去，假装灵机一动地说，“啊，观月哥，要不只好麻烦你，方便的话偶尔去看看他，照应一下？”

观月闻言愣了愣，笑得不是那么自然，模棱两可地‘唔’了声。然后他又不说话了，慢慢低下头，站在床尾的他看着自己反复摩挲床架的手指，心乱如麻全都写在了眉宇间，一副像是被逼迫着答应后又立刻悔之不及的模样。

威廉还没来得及高兴，看着这样的观月，心情很快便再度低落了。  
观月勉为其难应允的表现让他很伤心。  
而更难过的是，他又让他为难了。

可是哪怕知道观月是不情愿的，能让观月来看看他，这样的机会，他怎么可能放弃？

“话说威廉，我之前不是说了让你不要和mark他们鬼混，你怎么最后还是栽在他们手里？”Gordon语气严肃地斥责，有一点秋后算账的意思。

威廉其实并没有反应过来Gordon忽然提到这一茬的初衷，只是自暴自弃地说，“又不是和他们正经约的，说了是我晚上睡不着去喝一杯而已。只是碰巧碰上。”

“你还嘴硬。”Gordon冷笑一声，“你昨天真是喝醉？别是被他们带得嗑了药才迷迷糊糊摔了的吧？”  
Gordon这话一说，包括威廉，三人均惊愕地望向他。

Gordon眯眼看着威廉，继续说，“他们是什么货色我还不知道？是不是最近又缠着你，天天拖你出去混了？”  
Gordon的话半真半假，mark没有他说的这么不堪，虽然真的好不到哪里去。不过威廉他是知道的，在玩闹的底线这一点上，威廉和他是有共识的。

所以他此刻这么说的目的无非就是要让观月担心，让他放心不下威廉。

威廉显然也懂了，他顿了顿，摇了摇头，含糊其辞地，“没...怎么可能嗑药...... ”  
接着威廉刻意表现的很心虚地错开了视线，不敢对视别人似的低下了头。

观月在一边张嘴傻了，看到威廉这样的反应更是心慌，忍不住紧张地问，“到底怎么回事？是交了不好的朋友吗？威廉！你可不能犯糊涂！”

果然有效果，居然引得观月这么激动了。  
威廉内心暗喜，观月果然还是关心他的。

Gordon趁胜追击，连哄带骗地，“观月哥，你是应该说说他，那些人老是缠着他疯，早晚要出事。”

观月没有一点点怀疑，对此深信不疑地担忧了起来，皱眉看着威廉。

“哪有这么夸张...他们也就是偶尔约约我，我无聊了才去应个约而已。”威廉也跟着话锋一转，暧昧不清的语气，“基本是推掉的。”

“十次里有个两三次也够可以的了。而且他们通常是一天十几个电话的来约人。这样一来你能推得掉几通电话？说不定就天天去了。”Gordon继续危言耸听，试图唬住单纯的观月。

“......说了是无聊了才偶尔去一次，哪里就天天了？”威廉跟着装做没什么底气的样子。

他和Gordon虽然曾经玩起来放得很开，但好在没到堕落的地步，哪些玩意可以碰，哪些碰不得，这一条底线也是金城汤池不可破的。他们彼此了解对方的秉性。所以Gordon并不真的担心威廉会做出这一桩糊涂事。可是观月就不同了，在他看来威廉还在意气用事的年纪，再听Gordon添油加醋的那么一说，观月都快给吓傻了，他慌乱地说，“这不行！别和不好的人玩在一起！哪怕一次也不行啊！”

听闻此言，威廉低下头不说话了，一副做了亏心事的心虚样子。  
心说，那你倒是看着我啊。

“那观月哥哥你看着威廉呀，别让他交坏朋友了。”这时候结弦忽然插嘴。

威廉听到结弦说出这种话，内心雀跃到几乎要忍不住跳起来抱住结弦狂亲了。但表面上依旧维持淡定，只淡淡抬起眼睛看着观月。

这话由谁说出来都不如结弦来说显得自然而恰当。  
Gordon暗暗笑了，抬手嘉奖似的摸了摸男孩的发尾。结弦抬眼用眼尾扫了Gordon一眼，嘴角挂着些许狡黠的弧度，又可爱又招人。

观月愣住了。不知道应该如何回应这个提议，静了半天才呐呐地‘唔’了一声，貌似是答应了。

威廉显然听到了，睁大眼睛很是期待地望着观月。  
观月被他看得一瑟缩，总觉得哪里不太对劲。

“威廉你需要补钙呀，这么一摔就骨折，好没用。”见观月不说话了，结弦又换了话题。

如果放在平时威廉肯定要回嘴，打压一下这个小看他的小孩，可是这个时候他却觉得被这么一说真是深得他意。  
威廉立刻全力以赴地装起来可怜，喃喃道，“缺钙算什么？我营养不良又不是一天两天，小时候就这样。”  
结弦不好意思了，说，“你看上去挺结实。”

“你威廉哥哥很可怜的，你就别再打击他了。”Gordon搭着男孩肩膀，悠悠说着，“从小到大没人疼，你看他受个伤有谁来看他？”

结弦来回看了看又宽敞又豪华的病房，但如果只是一个人在的话就确实太冷清了，他嘿嘿笑了两下，不说话了。

威廉看观月看他的眼神都不对了，觉得没必要这么卖可怜，于是气势汹汹地对着Gordon和结弦说，“你们不是人啊？本少爷哪里是说探望就探望的，要预约的好吗？”

“是啊，狐朋狗友来探你这只大熊猫就要预约，我们人类就免了，想来不就来了？难道你不欢迎观月哥来看你？”Gordon和威廉斗嘴基本是从来不输的。  
果然，听到Gordon一搬出观月，威廉立马就没辙了。马上看着观月解释道，“你别听他瞎说，老师。”  
观月不知道他这个‘瞎说’是指的哪一桩事情。只好回了个浅浅的笑。

“现在懂了吧？是该对我们这些人类朋友友善一点。除了我和观月哥，你说你还能靠你哪个狐朋狗友？”虽然说的是玩笑话，但Gordon的语气却颇为认真。

威廉知道Gordon这是在怪罪这阵子和他混在一起的那几个家伙。

“我啊。”结弦在边上插嘴，还很是精神的原地蹦了蹦。  
“你是狐朋狗友？”gordon失笑。  
“对啊！我是狐狸！”结弦眯眼笑着，得意洋洋地说，“我是宫城县藏王村来的啊！”说着他还用两只手的食指和中指装作耳朵竖在头顶两侧，曲曲手指身体还跟着左摇右晃地，一刻都不得安生地卖着乖。

gordon笑着抬手把男孩的一只手抓在手里，抬抬下巴，“那你今天就把你的傻狗朋友领回去照顾吧。”  
结弦干笑两声，摆摆手说，“还是不要了。麻麻说不可以随便领除了Gordon以外的阿拉斯加回家！”

Gordon不和他计较他的话中有话，只说，“看，连你也不要你的威廉哥哥吧？”

结弦叹了口气，无奈状点头摊手，“谁叫我们品种不同...”

“喂......”威廉无力地。

观月看着看着，总算明白了威廉之前所说的被这对师兄弟联手“欺负”是怎么回事了。

虽然看得出他们感情很好。  
可是不知为何，这句轻飘飘的‘连你也不要你威廉哥哥’的玩笑话却重重地砸在了观月的心尖上。

受了伤的威廉......  
一个人......

“我......”观月犹豫的声音响起。  
嬉闹着开着玩笑的三人纷纷向他看去。

低着头的观月像是终于下定了某种决心，他抬起头望着威廉，认真地说，“我来照顾你吧......在你手好之前的这段时间......”

威廉望着观月，不可置信般地缓缓睁大眼睛，已经激动得说不出话了。


	39. Chapter 39

“你的小朋友回日本了？”威廉受伤的手被托带吊在胸前，另一只手撑在桌面上托着下巴看着Gordon。  
Gordon懒洋洋地‘嗯’一声，继续吃着装在精巧食盒里的午餐，这些都是观月为威廉准备的。

“所以你终于有空来看我了？”威廉语气里没什么责备的意思，只是带着些哀怨地陈述事实。  
“这叫什么话？”Gordon抬眼看他一眼，好笑道，“我可不是因为结弦回去了无聊了才来找你的。”  
威廉抬起眉毛，静等下文。  
“他都快回去一个礼拜了，我不是才来嘛？”Gordon颇为欠揍地越描越黑，“我只是忙好吗？”

威廉了然地点点头，看着借由来探望病人的名头却厚着脸皮吃掉病人的营养午餐的友人，冷漠地说，“那你继续去忙吧。我有观月照顾就可以了。”  
Gordon就喜欢看威廉这幅口是心非的傲娇样。他微笑着夹起一块形状完美色香味也俱全的玉子烧，慢慢送进口里，徐徐吃完后才不紧不慢地说，“这么多你真吃得完？”

威廉看了眼桌上两个日式食盒里码放着的种类繁多而精致的各色菜品，假装不在意地说，“很多吗？还好吧。”  
“不说量，光说这么些种类，一顿饭有必要吃这么多种菜吗？观月真是太宠你了，说了你营养不良，他就真的当回事放在心上了。”Gordon边说边摇头，威廉的脸色却渐渐明亮起来，他努力抑制着嘴角不由自主扬起的得意，Gordon便假装看不见，继续说着让威廉宽心的话，“我大赛前我妈给我践行都准备不到这一半好。”  
每次Gordon去比赛前，宇佐美都会不靠厨娘，亲自煮一顿妈妈料理给他吃，并说些加油鼓劲的话，这是从小到大养成的习惯，所以哪怕现在他搬了出来，宇佐美在大的赛事前也总是会把他叫回家吃这么一顿饭。

“那是因为你姥姥不疼舅舅不爱吧？我每次去你家吃饭，你妈妈准备的不都比这丰盛吗？”威廉不识好人心，对着死党便没有好话。  
“那是厨娘准备的好吗？我妈只是动动嘴点点菜。”Gordon吃完了一半的菜色便识趣地停了下来，顿了顿又醒过神来地反应道，“而且我刚刚是在好心宽慰你好吗？你真是恩将仇报。”  
威廉耸耸肩，嘴角挂着一点顽皮的笑意，“我也是变相说明你是你妈亲生的。”  
Gordon‘呵呵’冷笑两声，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，淡淡回道，“谢谢了。”  
 “你真的可以走了。”威廉这么急着赶人是因为怕等一下观月一来看到Gordon在的话，便会以为他有人照顾而不愿久留。  
“观月下午是有课的。不到三点脱不了身，你可以安心了。”Gordon对威廉焦躁的原因了然于心。  
果然，威廉不响了，拿起筷子慢吞吞地吃他那还剩下半份的观月早上送来的午餐。

因为他在摔跤后就患了重感冒，直到这两天才刚刚转好，所以他不敢和Gordon共同进食，怕传染给快要比赛的友人，两人又懒得准备餐具一一分食，威廉便让Gordon先吃了。  
他们两人之间从没有过多的假客套，只有因体贴而起的实打实的关照。

这下轮到Gordon看着威廉吃饭，威廉正和Gordon说着话，对方的手机却响起了视频聊天的铃声。

威廉不用问，光是看友人看到屏幕后瞬时眉开眼笑的幸福模样，便可以猜出呼入方是谁了。

“你知道现在几点了吗？”接通视频后，Gordon却立刻收起了笑，变得挺严肃的。  
［晚上十二点零九分三十八秒！］屏幕那一头的男孩装傻充愣，元气满满地认真回答。  
Gordon叹气，“我的意思是这么晚了你怎么还不睡？”  
结弦抓起床头的维尼熊抱在胸前，下巴抵在熊脑袋上，［我刚刚训练回来啊！八点多的时候不是和你说了我要去练晚场的吗？］  
“这么晚去训练？为了和我同步你也是蛮拼的。”Gordon故意逗他。  
结弦果然一撩就上当，立刻皱着鼻子反驳他，［呿！明明是为了甩脱你800米。而且今天你又不训练的，你以为我不知道？］说着男孩左摇右换，试图看清Gordon所处的房间的背景，看了半天却看不出个究竟，只好问道，［嗯？你在哪儿呀？］

Gordon笑了笑，起身从威廉对面的座位换到了他边上，把镜头对上正在吃饭的威廉。  
威廉抬眼看着结弦，结弦立刻友好地挥了挥手，［哈！威廉～你好些了吗？］  
结弦在威廉受伤后没两天就回去了日本，算起来已经挺久未见。

［差不多好了。］威廉一手握着筷子，把受伤的手从吊带里抽出来，也学着结弦的样子冲他挥了挥手，又警告道，［别告诉观月。］  
［哦哦！］结弦老实巴交地边应边点头。

“好了。”Gordon把摄像头对向自己，勾起一边嘴角笑得不怀好意地出起馊主意，“你现在可以尽情威胁你威廉哥哥，让他补送你价值连城的生日礼物了。不然你就可以把他已经痊愈的消息抖给观月知道了。”

结弦瞪大眼睛，一脸不可思议地傻傻反问，“可以吗？这怎么好意思？”接着话锋一转，问，“真的要什么都可以吗？”

Gordon挑眉，笑着说，“你可以试试看啊。”说着他又把摄像头对向威廉。  
威廉一脸冷漠地嚼着米饭看着结弦，结弦一脸无辜地眨巴着眼睛看着威廉。  
静了几秒，结弦缓缓开口说，［威廉哥哥，我要pooh桑的等身costume！］

威廉还没反应。Gordon还在乐。  
只听到结弦继续道，［然后让Gordon穿上和我一起表演双人滑呀！］  
这下Gordon笑容瞬时僵住了。轮到威廉乐了起来，他含笑瞥了眼一脸吃瘪的友人，和气地对着镜头那面喜笑颜开的男孩说，“这个绝对可以满足你。要多少套我都给你定。”

结弦眯眼笑着，抱着维尼熊摇头晃脑“哈哈哈”直笑，快乐得不得了。

Gordon皱着眉头把镜头转回去正好看到男孩这愉快的可爱模样，到了嘴边的责怪的话语也只好生生咽回去。

“你们这个双人滑的名字我也帮你们想好了，就叫《美女与野兽》！”威廉继续欠揍地补充道。

结弦闻言不笑了，皱起脸仔细思考了一下谁是野兽谁是美女，不过想来想去都不是什么好角色，他对着扬起眉毛似乎在笑他自作自受的男人说，［Gordon！你帮我打威廉！］  
Gordon对他安抚地笑一笑，笃定地说，“这个当然，我等下一定好好修理他一顿，不把他打得生活不能自理怎么对得起每天辛苦来送饭的观月？”  
［就是的！］睚眦必报的男孩在那头皱着眉毛重重点头。

两人联手打击完威廉又旁若无人地聊起了别的事情，亲密无间地开始谈天说地。

“喂！”威廉吃完了饭，干坐了好一会儿，终于忍无可忍不干了，“Gordon我说你真的可以回去了。不准在我的地盘打情骂俏刺激我。”  
Gordon赶苍蝇一样对他挥挥手，对面说着话的结弦停下来对Gordon做了个鬼脸。

“够了啊！我为什么要看你们秀恩爱啊！”威廉起身走到餐边柜附近开始找wifi router。

［这哪里是秀恩爱嘛？这明明是日常啊～。］还没等Gordon说什么，对面的结弦倒是表示不服地率先嘟囔起来，［秀恩爱应该是这样的！］说着男孩拿起始终抱在怀里的pooh桑兜头亲了起来，边亲边配上‘么么么’的可爱音效。  
Gordon含笑看着他，眼里满是宠溺，看着看着又不尽眼馋了，天晓得他多么想抱着男孩这样兜头亲他。

“喂！”好不容易终于找到wifi router的威廉，一手拿着router一手扣在网线上，用着要拉去手雷引信的眼神威胁着Gordon，示意他再不挂断就要断wifi了。

Gordon才不在乎有没有wifi，不过想想日本时间确实已经很晚了，于是他对着还在亲维尼的男孩说，“宝贝，不早了，你该睡了。”  
结弦停下人来疯的举动，安静看着Gordon，撅了撅嘴，有些不舍地看了男人一会儿。接着他指指Gordon再指指维尼，然后亲了亲维尼微笑着的嘴巴，轻声说，［今晚我要抱着ta睡。］结弦说‘ta’的时候指了指Gordon。  
Gordon微笑看着他，缓缓闭了闭眼睛回应他，然后温柔地说，“嗯，好梦。”  
结弦点点头，按了挂断键。

Gordon放下手机，嘴角还挂着宠溺的笑意。

“你就交代在这个小屁孩手里了？”威廉坐回原位，把食盒和筷子放整齐。  
Gordon看向威廉，愣了一愣，然后笑得很幸福的样子，坦然地说，“没错。”  
威廉不置可否地“hmm...”了一声，然后总结道，“人生真奇妙呢。”

Gordon心满意足地，“谁说不是呢。”

这一天Gordon一直等到观月来了还不肯走。

Gordon老神在在地和观月说着话，威廉在观月背后急得直跳脚，和Gordon挤眉弄眼示意他赶紧找个借口闪人。

“Gordon，你会留下来吃晚饭吧？那我多做几道菜？昨天买了很多东西。”观月边说边打开冰箱门，把需要的食材挑选着往外拿。

Gordon在威廉瞪着他的快要喷火了的眼神下笑得不无得意，等吊足了威廉的胃口，才终于不紧不慢地开口道，“哦，观月哥，不用了，我等下还有事情，马上就要走了。”  
Gordon总算大发善心，放过了被他激到爆青筋的威廉。

“啊...这样啊...”观月从冰箱门后面探出头看了他一眼，遗憾地说，“我本来还想拜托你在我煮饭的时候帮忙威廉洗澡呢？”  
说完观月又去翻冰箱了。

Gordon瞪大眼睛张大嘴巴，缓缓转头看向威廉，一脸浮夸的不可置信，用嘴型说，“平时观月还帮你洗澡？！”

威廉不置可否地笑了笑，扬了扬眉毛，张扬着得意。

“其实他就是脱衣服不太方便，给他一脱下衣服就好了，别的他自己可以。”观月很快接着说。

Gordon继而看着威廉鄙视地摇了摇头，脸上印着“原来不过如此”的不屑。  
威廉撇撇嘴，转过脸不看Gordon了。

Gordon心想，这种好事还是留给你们自己做吧。同时也更坚定了要立即撤退的决心。

“不用麻烦Gordon，我等下吃完饭再洗。”威廉也完全不愿意劳动Gordon来做这件事。

“嗯。”Gordon佯装看了看时间，“这么晚了？我这就告辞了吧，叨扰到现在了。”

说完Gordon拍了拍威廉的肩，威廉挑了挑眉毛，瞪他一眼，似乎在说“早就可以走了！”  
Gordon拍了拍威廉的脸，和观月道了别，干脆地走了。

＊＊  
Gordon走了后，气氛一下子冷清了下来。

威廉还是一如往常，只要观月在，他便恨不得寸步不离地跟着他。  
威廉家的厨房很大，观月在厨房置中的流理台上准备食材，威廉便坐在台子另一端的高脚椅上看着他。

“Gordon走了，那我还是少做一道菜吧？”观月犹豫不决地看了看食材，征求威廉的意见，“你想吃鸡肉还是鳕鱼？”  
威廉想了想，说，“想吃牛肉。”  
“没有牛肉...”观月笑了，他说着把鳕鱼放回冰箱，“那就吃鸡肉吧？想吃牛肉的话，明天我去买。”  
“好。”威廉点点头，乖得很。  
观月把东西准备好，开始有条不紊地切菜配菜，他不说话，威廉便也安安静静地，像是耐心好学的学生正在认真地偷师。

这一段时间，观月会在每天早晨去聚乐部之前先绕路到他这里，把早上做好的早饭连同午饭装在食盒里带来给他。每天至少要为他早起一两个小时准备这些，再开车绕过来给他送饭，下班后还会过来煮饭给他吃。虽然都是简单的餐食，但胜在干净而营养。  
但坚持每天这样的‘伺候’，对于观月来说确实是额外的麻烦，需要耗费的时间精力无数。  
可是观月对此却没有一句怨言，威廉也就假装不知道，装傻充愣并提心吊胆地接受着观月的照顾。

只是观月面对威廉还是不自然。  
行动上虽然无微不至，但态度上他总是显得很冷淡，不愿意说哪怕一句多余的话，刻意避免和威廉交流。尤其是那件事，那些对话，更是绝口不提，仿佛从来没有发生过。  
无论威廉怎样的讨好亲近，观月始终表现的若即若离。似乎时刻都在警惕着对方，提醒着彼此，他们的相处已经无法再回到过往的亲昵自然。  
而威廉不敢贸然跃进去讨观月的嫌弃。毕竟，观月肯再度面对他，每天这样来看看他，威廉已经感激不尽了。

威廉总感觉在观月的眼里自己就像是一头受伤的猛兽。  
观月明了没有自己的照顾，他就无法活下去。观月不忍心看他死去，可同时又不愿意搭上自己的性命去救他，所以总是战战兢兢地把食物递给他，再在第一时间内退回到安全距离，避免被他扑食。  
他们最近的相处就是这样，观月在体贴入微地照顾着他的同时，始终在最大限度地抽离感情。  
威廉对此束手无策。

 

观月手脚麻利地料理着食物，威廉坐在对面用笔电处理公司的事物。一旦不能用双手打字，威廉便似乎彻底忘记了指法这件事，变成用一根手指戳着键盘，显得异常的笨拙，但因为他微微皱着眉头，一脸严肃的表情，与他的动作显出很大的反差，竟显得有些可爱。

观月在等水开的时候无意识地看着这样的威廉，忽然醒过神来，不禁被自己吓了跳，如果被威廉发现他盯着他出神......

威廉这时候正好抬头看他，观月措手不及，两人无言对视了一会儿，观月觉得不说点什么实在是太诡异了，便赶紧笑了下，说，“我今天不留下来吃晚饭了，你自己吃哦。”  
观月独自生活，这段时间两人相处虽然话不多，但观月每天做好晚饭后都会留下来陪威廉一起吃完饭再回去的。

威廉错愕，“为什么？”  
“...有点事。”观月犹豫不决地说完这句，便没再开口。

有点事...  
下班之后还能有什么事？！  
威廉不用问下去，答案也清清楚楚的摆在那里。他不想胡思乱想，也知道绝不能任性，可是火气上蹿下跳地完全不受控制。  
他忍了又忍，最后还是忍不住把笔电一合，默默离开了厨房。他怕继续留在那里会说出什么不该说的话。要是再把观月气走了，那他就真的不知道要怎么办才好了。

观月看着青年离去的背影，手上的动作顿住了，他低下头，无声叹了口气。

过了有一会儿，观月总算把晚饭准备好，等他把饭菜端上桌，摆好碗筷，忙完了这些，观月收拾了一下便准备走了。

威廉坐在客厅沙发上发呆，像是独自生闷气的小孩，这样的身影看在观月眼里轻易地就和青年幼时的模样重叠了。  
“威廉。”观月轻轻叫他一声，克制住了走过去的冲动，站在饭厅和客厅的交界处对着背对他坐在沙发上的威廉说，“饭好了，去吃吧，我先走了哦。”

威廉坐在那里不动，像是没听见。  
“我走了哦。”观月又说了一遍，看威廉没反应，他便慢吞吞往玄关走去。在他穿鞋的时候，青年走了过来，站到他面前低头看着他，观月穿好鞋子直起身子，抬头看着沉默不语的青年，说，“去吃饭吧。明天早上我会早点过来。”  
威廉静静望着观月，观月被他看的不自在，不由自主地别开视线，尴尬地笑了笑，准备道别。

“你是要去见乔吗？”威廉语气平静，问得直截了当。  
观月怔了怔，不知道要怎么说出这个不言而喻的答案，他勉强地笑了笑，岔开话题说，“明天想吃什么？等下line上告诉我吧。”  
威廉像是听而未闻，只是一瞬不瞬望着观月，眼神倔强，眉头紧紧皱着，又似是带着哀求，“别去！”  
观月闭了闭眼睛，深深叹了口气，重又睁开眼睛看着威廉，说，“我和乔约好了。他明天要出差两周，之前我也一直没空，如果今天再不见面......说不过去。”

他们在交往，可是为了威廉，他已经冷落了乔好一阵子，他心里是非常过意不去的。  
他原打算等威廉好的差不多了，就可以稍微放下这边。  
可是威廉最近太乖了，处处小心翼翼，乖得让他心疼。每天看着威廉乖乖吃完他为他准备的餐食，感到自己能为他做点什么，观月很欣慰。  
观月觉得对不起乔。他明知这种优柔寡断害人害己，可是「明天要去约会，所以来不了了。」这样的话，好几次到了嘴边，就是无法对着青年说出来。  
观月觉得自己所有的决绝可能都在那天用完了。  
而威廉最近的表现就像是一条弃犬一样的战战兢兢，因为被扔掉过一次，便处处小心翼翼地察言观色，深怕再惹主人不高兴似得乖巧识相。他越是这样，观月便越是不忍心做出伤他心的事。

“别去......”威廉可怜巴巴地说，不复方才的强硬，剩下的只有哀求的成分。

青年放弃了一贯的强势态度，而改用怀柔政策，这样一来观月就更不知如何是好了。  
观月边往外退，边结结巴巴地说，“Gordon刚刚要走，你也没让他别走啊......”  
威廉拧了拧眉毛，定定望着观月，带着不可思议的口吻，“你和Gordon怎么能一样？”  
观月顿了顿，认真地说，“一样的...应该要一样的才对！”

威廉拧着眉头，像是听不懂，更是不愿意接受，他伸手轻轻拉住观月的手腕，“永远不可能一样的。我说过的，你也是知道的。”

一时再无话，他们静静望着彼此，观月先心虚地错开了视线，威廉抓着观月的手不敢用力，所以观月稍微一挣便挣脱了。  
观月把被抓过的手背到身后，低着头轻声说，“你再这样......我就不能来了。”  
威廉没有说话，只是把悬空的那只手慢慢收回，挣扎着收回到身侧，他张了张口，他很想说，［如果你能给我的只是这些的话，也许还是别来了比较好。］这是负气的话，而某种程度上来说也是此刻威廉的真心话。他没有这么宽容的心态去面对观月和别人的恋情。  
他在观月对他避而不见的那段日子里曾经以为只要观月还肯见他，他就可以满足了。  
可是不行。他想要的从来不只是这样。他会难过，他受不了。

然而他最终还是什么都说不出来。  
他更怕失去观月。所以只好委曲求全。

观月匆匆开了门，犹豫着小声说了句‘再见’便迫不及待地走了。

威廉对着紧闭的房门，拳头捏得死死的，他出神地在原地站了半天，慢慢走回餐桌边。  
桌上四菜一汤甚至还有一道点心，都是他爱吃的。威廉目无表情地看着这满桌精心准备的菜肴好一会儿，忽然扬手扫向桌面，最外沿的水杯先被扫到地上，破碎的声音让威廉堪堪停滞住破坏的行为，他还是舍不得，舍不得把观月的好心付之一炬。

可是他很难受。  
观月只能接受作为朋友的他，所以为了配合这样的观月，难道他只能眼睁睁看着他投入别人的怀抱，还要假装不在意吗？  
威廉感到痛不欲生。之前的痛苦是因为观月不再理他。而现如今，他又因为观月无法接受他的爱情而疼痛......  
人真是贪得无厌啊。  
如果可以控制住这份喜欢就好了。如果没有这么喜欢这个人，他也就不会体会到这般心如刀绞的嫉妒了。  
然而他一点办法也没有......

威廉失魂落魄地走向酒柜，他也不知道自己究竟想干嘛，也许只是出于本能地想要轻松一点，不想再痛苦地清醒着。他不需要这份辨别好坏事理也让他胡思乱想的理智。他不想去想观月现在在哪里，将要去见谁。  
他在酒柜里找出最烈性的酒，甚至没有拿酒杯，就这么就着酒瓶仰头猛灌起自己。  
醉了就好了，睡着了就可以什么都不用去想了。

＊＊＊

“老师。”  
清楚地听到威廉的声音，观月猛地睁开眼睛，身体也跟着绷紧了。  
压在观月身上的乔感觉到他的异样，在猛力撞击的同时俯下身体吻住了他，观月配合着张开嘴和乔接吻，在热吻中，两人不久便齐齐攀上了顶峰。

事后，乔从身后抱着气息还有些急促的观月，边轻轻吻着他的肩膀，边问他，“怎么了？今天总是心不在焉的。有心事吗？”  
还在兀自出神的观月闻言回过神来，歉然地笑了笑，等笑过才发现自己正背对着恋人，乔根本看不见他的表情。  
“没什么。可能是最近太累了吧。”观月避重就轻地。  
乔吻了吻观月的头发，语气温柔地说，“累了的话就早点睡，今天就住在这里吧？明天我去机场前把钥匙放在餐桌上，我不在的时候，正好可以拜托你来帮我浇浇花。”  
这么一说完，乔明显感到怀里的身体僵住了。  
观月半天没回答。  
乔心里苦闷，知道观月这是不愿意轻易拿他的钥匙。  
等了等，乔只好苦笑着自我解围，道，“是我不好，忘记你最近很忙，还要你帮着来顾植物。没事没事。明天你离开的话，直接带上门就可以了。”

观月翻身面对乔，有些不好意思地说，“我不是很会照顾植物......”  
“没事。”乔再一次说，他吻了吻观月的眉心，“都是些多肉植物，一两个星期不浇水不会有大问题。”  
“嗯。”观月轻声应着，闭上眼睛，他最近是真得很累，他一合上眼睛便觉得睡意翻涌而来，他呢喃说，“我稍微睡一下，三十分钟后叫醒我好吗？我还是今晚回去吧。”

乔没有答应他，而是搂着他给他拍了拍背。  
没过两分钟，心身疲惫的观月就彻底睡实了。

＊＊  
观月这一觉直睡到第二天八，九点。  
乔在出门的时候没有吵醒他，而是到了机场才打了他的手机，观月被叫醒的时候，空出的时间刚够他开车去聚乐部准点上班。  
乔这是出于好心，想让他尽量多得一点睡眠时间，观月不忍心说责怪的话。  
只是威廉那边，这样一来，他今天早上就去不成了。  
观月打了威廉的电话，想让他自己叫点外卖应付这一天的早餐午餐，可是接连打了3，4通电话，都没人接听。  
观月渐渐不安了，疑虑着是不是昨天的事情加上今天早上他没有出现，惹得威廉生气了，所以才不接他的电话。  
胡思乱想中，负责的学生来了，观月只好仓促发了一条说明原委的line消息给威廉，就先把手机放到一边，开始了指导。


	40. Chapter 40

可是等到了中午的时候，威廉还是没有接电话，也没有回消息。  
越来越担心的观月临时请了半天假，直奔威廉的公寓。

门铃加上敲门再加上拨打威廉手机，观月在门口耗费了十几分钟，依然没有人来应门。到后来观月控制不住悲观的臆想，以为威廉是在家里出了什么事。

所以当宿醉头痛到脸色惨白的威廉来开门的时候，门外观月的脸色也不比他好到哪里去。  
威廉昨晚一个人闷头喝掉几乎一整瓶的伏特加，能够顺利醒来已然是奇迹。他此时头脑混混沌沌，一开门正对上落下眼泪的观月，一瞬间倒被吓得清醒了七八分，惊愕地脱口问，“怎么了？老师？”

因为看到威廉而总算放松下神经，不由落了泪的观月动作粗暴地用衣袖抹去眼泪，难得火气很大地说，“你怎么回事！为什么不接电话！这么久才来开门！我以为你出事了！”  
“我......”威廉被观月劈头一顿凶，弄懵了。

其实不用他回答，观月闻到他一身酒气，也立即明白是怎么回事了。

威廉实在是醉的厉害，还没等观月继续责备他，他已经先撑不住的站不稳了，观月见他摇摇晃晃地，赶紧伸手去扶他，可是威廉高头大马的，观月被他一带，差点跟着一起摔倒，最后还是威廉自己缓过劲来，撑着门沿堪堪稳住身体。

“先进去。”观月口气软下来，恢复到平时的柔和。  
他扶着威廉往屋里走去，感觉搭着他肩膀走路的青年始终一瘸一拐的，观月也没多想，以为他是醉的厉害。  
等扶着威廉坐到沙发上，去厨房给他倒水的时候，观月才注意到地板上一串红褐色的印子，他分辨了一会儿才明白那是什么，慌里慌张地回身看坐在沙发上的威廉，诧异道，“地上怎么会有血印？”

威廉比他还茫然，低下眼睫看了看地上深深浅浅的血印，反应了半天也想不出来是怎么回事，迟钝地对着观月摇了摇头。

观月难以置信地来回看了看这一路的血迹，看形状像是脚印，观月的视线最终落回威廉赤裸着踩在地板上的脚上。  
他慢慢走过去，在威廉身边蹲下，焦急地说，“抬脚给我看看？”

威廉还处在宿醉的迷糊状态，但他对观月向来是言听计从的，只是他还是醉，动作都显得笨拙得很，他慢慢抬起左脚。看清状况的观月不由惊呼一声。威廉脚掌上都是血，隐约还可以看到有细碎的玻璃渣插在绽开的伤口里，直观刺激下，观月感同身受地被吓得腿肚子都抽搐了。

“怎么会这样？！”观月惊呼出来，声音里满含着心疼，“疼吗？你自己不知道自己伤成这样？”  
与观月的激动相比，受了伤的威廉反倒是一脸漠然地看着自己伤到一塌糊涂的脚底，仿佛这伤口根本事不关己，痛的也不是他。

威廉木纳地摇了摇头，实话实说道，“大概是太醉了，完全不记得是怎么弄的。”说完他甚至还笑了笑。

“以后再也不准喝酒了！”观月忽然非常大声地斥责他，声音甚至带上了哭腔，“再也不准这样喝酒！你听到吗？！”  
威廉从没见过观月这么强势的样子，被他吼得怔住了。

观月皱着眉头瞪着他，眼里隐隐含着泪，异常执着地看着威廉，像是得不到他的回答就不能安心，“你说话啊！听到没有？！再也不准这样喝酒了！”

威廉怔怔地点头，缓缓说，“嗯，以后不喝了。”  
他看着观月笑了笑，可是观月怎么可能笑得出来。观月低下头，抬起手臂遮掩着压了压眼睛。

**

观月先带威廉去医院做了清创手术。之后，他直接把威廉带回了自己家。  
他们全程没怎么交流，因为无论威廉说什么，观月都始终沉着脸，最多就是用点头或摇头来回答他的说话。

把威廉带回家这件事，观月也没有事先征求威廉的意见，只是在去医院之前，观月就在威廉家找出了手提行李箱，打包了一些威廉的衣物和日常用品。威廉那个时候还不明白观月想做什么。虽然看着独自忙活着打包他东西的观月，他也有着隐隐的期待，但依然不太敢往那方面去想。

直到真的进了观月家的大门，威廉才敢确信梦想成真了。这对于威廉来说简直是天大的喜事。然而他不敢表现得太过张扬，拼命按耐着无以言表的喜悦心情。

到了观月家，威廉先洗了一个澡，洗去了一身的酒气，头脑也总算彻底爽利了。  
在观月的帮助下，他换上了干净的居家服。观月再帮他拆去包在脚上防止浸湿伤口的塑料膜，再把护手的吊带托好。  
受了‘重伤’的威廉反倒心情大好，看观月为了照顾他忙前忙后的样子，心底喜滋滋的。不过他当然不敢表现的太明显。努力抿着嘴唇，不敢表露出一丝雀跃的微笑。

“去床上躺着吧。”  
观月把laptop递给刚刚半躺半坐到床上的威廉，再把热牛奶放到床头柜上，示意他喝。  
威廉被伺候得不好意思起来，乖巧地说，“老师你别忙了。我自己可以。”  
观月面无表情地看他一眼，把被角搭到他肚子上，出去了。

威廉看着刚关上的房门，还来不及失落，观月又进来了，这一次他拿着水杯和药片的分装盒。  
“把牛奶喝了，然后吃药。”观月语气平平，带着些微命令的口吻。

观月之前在威廉家的时候，发现了餐厅餐桌上一口未动的晚餐和摔碎在地上的粘着血的玻璃杯。  
想到昨晚青年没吃晚饭就空腹喝了酒，再醉到把自己弄伤成这样，观月就气不打一处来。生平第一次起了想要狠狠骂谁一顿的冲动。  
他一直努力压抑着怒火，一方面是他还真的不知道要怎么认真教训人，另一方面也是因为威廉表现得实在是太乖，他已经挑不出他现成的错，所以始终没有发作的机会。  
虽然每次看到威廉瘸着脚，手又不方便，眉尾的伤口还留着疤痕的样子，观月就还是忍不住想要数落他不该这么没命的喝酒。可威廉刚刚又干脆地承诺过他不再喝酒了。

思来想去间观月已经慢慢过了气头。他又不是这么记仇的性格。所以也只好算了。

威廉对观月的要求向来是百依百顺的，他二话不说就喝光了一杯牛奶，再接过观月递给他的药片，合着温水吞了下去。  
“睡一会儿吗？”观月问。  
威廉摇摇头，指了指笔记本电脑，战战兢兢地说，“要看一下公司的邮件。恐怕有事。”  
观月点了点头，往外走。

威廉还是心不定，犹豫了一下，匆忙问快要出房间的观月，“老师。我今天不回去了是吗？”他迫切地想要观月给他一个肯定的答案。  
观月顿了顿，回身看他，反问，“你想要回去吗？”  
威廉猛摇头。  
观月点点头，没说什么就出去了。

他把威廉带回家，是因为他实在不放心留他一个人。同时，他也已经没有余力两头奔波地照顾青年了。  
虽然明知道这是一个不怎么高明的决定。然而错就错吧。他这一辈子又做过几回精明的选择呢？  
他太累了。所以这一次，他想要顺应自己的真心做决定。  
他舍不得把威廉一个人留下，于是就带他回来。照顾到他脚伤好转了再说。

＊＊

这一天两人都累坏了，晚上早早吃了晚饭，便准备休息了。  
只是到了分配床铺的时候，又遇到了老生常谈的问题，威廉看到观月在整理沙发的时候，便坚持要自己睡沙发，不能委屈观月。

“你睡沙发的话，脚都伸不直，万一碰到了受伤的脚怎么办？”观月好言好语地劝。  
“没关系。”威廉淡定地，“反正不能让老师睡这里。你明天还要上班的。休息不好可不行。”

观月站在沙发边，抓着一床被子的被脚，眼神直直地看着沙发呆了半晌，才叹息似地说，“那就一起睡床吧。反正够大。”

“唉？！”威廉猛地睁大眼睛，傻了。

 

＊＊

威廉直挺挺地仰面躺在床上，眼睛睁得大大地瞪着天花板，亢奋到睡意全无。  
身边躺着的是观月，虽然观月此刻正背对他睡着，可是，身边躺着的是观月啊！  
威廉感到今晚他注定是要睁眼到天亮了。

从上床到现在差不多已经过了一个小时了，威廉轻轻侧头看向观月，观月安安静静地躺在那里，虽然只能看到观月露在被子外的圆圆的后脑勺，可是威廉还是立刻感觉到怦然心动的欢喜，止不住的心神荡漾。

观月应该已经睡着了吧？  
威廉这么想着，渐渐不由地生出些逾规越矩的想法。他明知不应该，可是这种念头一旦萌生便不能被克制。

观月睡着了，所以只要他小心一点，应该就没事的。  
威廉这么自我安慰着，同时像做贼似的轻手轻脚地翻了个身，把睡前拆去吊带的手臂慢慢搭在观月身上，身体也跟着贴过去，从背后环抱住观月。然后他就不敢动了。这么贴着观月，他便觉得瞬间心满意足，获得了可以立即死去也没有遗憾的幸福。

观月果然没有反应，应该是睡实了。

然而威廉就倒霉了，把心爱的人这么抱在怀里，正值壮年的青年怎么可能招架得住这种诱惑？没多久他就到了蓄势待发的状态了。

不过威廉还是一动不动，他一是不敢动，二是不愿意离开观月去做处理。  
这样就好了。这样就够了。他很满足。威廉这么自我催眠着。

“你这样不难过吗？”忽然想起的观月的声音，把威廉吓得结结实实地抖了下。

说不尴尬是假的。  
不过想想大家都是男人，观月也知道自己对他的心思，威廉便不打算遮遮掩掩了，干脆‘唔’了一声，不置可否地。

观月挪了挪，似乎想要避开抵在大腿上的青年的硬烫。威廉搭在他腰上那条受伤的手臂压着他，急促地说，“老师你别动，我手疼。”

观月立即不敢动了。  
两人又这么静静挨了会儿，观月很轻地叹一口气，含糊地说，“你要不要去一下洗手间？”

威廉感到观月不好意思说破的样子很有趣，比起脸皮超薄的观月，威廉自己的脸皮厚的简直堪比城墙了。在这种事上没羞没躁的他忍不住起了坏心逗弄观月，“我只习惯用左手解决，可是我现在左手伤了啊。所以还是算了。”  
果然，观月立刻懵了，不再说话。  
即使观月背对着他，威廉也能想象得到他脸极速红起来的模样。

威廉起了贪念，大着胆子说，“还是老师要帮我忙？”  
怀里的身体瞬间紧绷起来，威廉因为情欲的渲染，头脑发热了，又吃定观月老实，便不管三七二十一，凑过去亲了亲观月露在睡衣外的后颈。  
观月感到颈项上的温热，吓得立刻一个翻身，明明是想要躲避的行为，而一转过身正对上威廉浸在夜色里泛着情欲的墨蓝色眸子。  
观月被威廉这么死死盯住，立刻像是羊羔遇见了饿狼，不懂动弹了。

“老师......”威廉喃喃唤着观月，凑过去亲了亲观月的唇。

观月仓惶地往后仰了仰，勉强避开，他又很快阖下眼帘，不敢再和威廉对视，气汹汹地低语，“你再这样我......我去睡沙发了！”

威廉‘噗嗤’一声笑出来，哭笑不得地说，“好歹也应该是赶我去睡沙发吧？老师！”

观月默不作声了。

威廉叹一口气，喃喃自语，“如果你真的一点都不喜欢我，为什么会对我这么好呢？”  
低着眼睛的观月因为这个问题而瑟缩了一下。

“我总觉得你也是喜欢我的。你承认好不好？”威廉的声音很有磁性，和他的长相一样无可挑剔，这么低沉着嗓音语气温柔地说话，会让人轻易被诱惑。

“你别说了，不然...不然真的要让你睡沙发了。”观月没什么底气的威胁。  
威廉轻笑一声，很长地叹出一口气，说，“你不想承认就算了。不过我是真的手伤了。要不请老师帮帮我？就当日行一善。”

观月闻言张大眼睛茫然地望着威廉，不知所措了。

威廉笑了笑，用玩闹的语气掩饰笑容背后的苦涩，“我开玩笑的。可别赶我去睡沙发。”

观月闭上眼睛，不理他了。  
观月没有背过身去，威廉就借着月色仔细地看他，一寸一寸认真地端详，像是要把他烙印到眼底。

观月似乎是感觉到青年执着的视线，不由微微蹙起眉头，他再度张开眼睛，正对上威廉的视线。  
威廉赶紧闭上眼睛，并轻声说，“我会乖的，这就睡了。我们谁都别去睡沙发。”

老实了一会儿，威廉又偷偷地睁开眼睛，想要继续偷看观月，没想到观月依然看着他，被抓包的威廉赶忙闭上眼。

这时候观月忽然开口了，没头没尾地说，“这几天我总在想，要是能回到以前那样就好了。你可以依赖我。我也不会因为无法回应你而有负罪感。就那么轻松地像朋友一样的相处下去。可以整天腻在一起也问心无愧。”观月顿了顿，像是还要补充什么，又想不起来了，他再一次不无遗憾地叹息道，“如果可以像以前那样就好了。”

威廉睁开眼睛望着观月，悲哀地想，观月还是只能把他当朋友，所以才会这么希望。  
而他又旧事重提让观月为难了。上一次他强取豪夺之后，观月说不能再见面，不然他就要回日本了。好不容易如今观月又同意和他见面了，虽然相处上还是不尴不尬的有些不自在，但总好过再也不理他。  
而这一切又快要被他搞砸了。

“我之前都是开玩笑的，老师，你不要放在心上。就当我是恶作剧。”威廉退缩了，“早点睡，你明天还要上班的。”  
威廉不敢再继续这个要命的话题，万一又惹毛了观月，说不定他明天就去辞职回日本了。这可如何是好。

“你听我说完吧？”观月语气严肃地。  
威廉不得不重新睁开眼睛，看向表情比语气还要肃穆的观月。

“我是个没用又自私的人。放不下我这样的人，为了我这样的人而颓废到把自己弄成这样，不值得的。你明白吗？”观月一本正经地劝他。

“你怎么这么说自己？”威廉抓过观月的手送到嘴边亲了亲，“对我来说这个世界上没有比老师更好的人。我还一直在想如果你没那么好就好了，那样的话别人都不喜欢你，只有我要你了，这样就没人和我抢了。”  
威廉异想天开地说着。

观月被他说得不好意思，再度认真地说，“至少一半都是你的臆想吧。我绝对没有你想的那么好。拜托你别再死心眼了。”

威廉不说话了。他不需要对任何人解释他对观月的执着，包括观月本人。  
他低下眼帘不看观月，只是抓着观月的手还是握得紧紧的。

“如果和你在一起，我会害怕，这一份不安会让我永远也没有办法真正快乐起来。所以无论你承诺我什么。我都没有办法，我想要的这份安稳，是你没办法给我的，你懂吗？威廉。我就是这么一个自私的人。关键时刻只能考虑到自己。所以为了这样的我。不值得的。”

威廉看着观月，问，“所以陪着老师的人是谁都没有什么大差别，唯独不可以是我吗？”

观月沉默了一会儿，说，“也不能这么说，乔和我是......”

观月剩下的话语被突如其来压在他唇上的来自威廉的吻堵住了。  
那人的名字从观月嘴里吐出的瞬间，威廉就觉得受不了，他不想听观月提起这个人，提起别的男人。

“威廉！”观月转过头避开威廉的亲吻，挣扎中碰到了威廉还未痊愈的胳臂，威廉夸大的一声惨叫下，观月便不敢动了。威廉借此机会把观月牢牢抱在怀里，不肯放手。

“老师和他做过了吗？”威廉悲伤的语气。  
观月僵在那里。

威廉半压到观月身上，紧紧拥住他，嘴唇贴在观月脖颈上，呢喃着说，“我想和老师做。我想要抱老师。”他说话间吐出的呼吸全部触在观月的颈间，炽热的气息让观月的心都跟着狠狠地颤栗了。  
“不然我就要死了！要嫉妒死了！是你惹我的。是你提起让我难过的事。我不想你被别人抢走。”威廉像困兽一样的声音，越说越嘶哑，观月能够清楚地感受到青年的痛不欲生，“我想要抱老师。求求你。”

观月的声音都颤抖了，“这算什么？”

威廉抬起头，由上往下看住观月，抬头的瞬间一颗眼泪恰巧落到观月眼睛里，再从观月的眼角滚落脸庞。

观月眼神闪烁着无措，威廉俯下身去亲吻观月的嘴唇，这一次观月避无可避。威廉的唇贴上观月的瞬间，观月紧张地‘唔’了一声，他虽然没有挣扎，可是声音里透着些许抵触。威廉堪堪停下来，不敢再轻举妄动。他的理智仅在这一瞬之间，真的亲下去了，他恐怕就停不下来了。

强迫观月的混帐事他做过一次，一次就够了。他不敢承受再一次的后果。

威廉艰难地往后退了一点，和观月拉开有限的距离，这一点距离不近不远，正可以看清观月眼里挣扎的痕迹。观月刻意按耐中依然显得慌乱的呼吸轻轻喷在威廉的脸上，带着观月本身清爽而撩人的气息，让威廉越发情难自抑。  
呼吸相闻视线交错的两人，在夜色的遮掩下，皆渐渐乱了心绪。一触即发。

威廉努力压抑着急迫的呼吸，尽量让自己的语气平缓，他慢慢说道，“算是一个游戏。”  
“什么？”观月像是中了威廉的迷惑，此刻的头脑是纷乱的，只凭本能地搭话。

“游戏的名字叫做［我只是威廉，你只是观月］，除此之外，我们什么都不记得，什么都不要去想。”威廉的声音低沉而蛊惑，“无论今晚发生什么，天亮之后我们就都忘记。”  
观月被威廉眼波流转的眸子紧紧盯住，头脑也跟着发懵，早已陷入迷惑中，想象着这种可能性。

“这样的话。你愿意和我在一起吗？”威廉紧紧盯着观月的眼睛。  
观月也一瞬不瞬地回望着威廉。  
可是他无法回答他，他回答不出。他只是不断地想：如果真是这样，就好了。

得不到希望的威廉笑得凄苦，他阖下眼帘，喃喃低语道，“就算我只是威廉，你也不愿意和我在一起吗？”

看着满脸苦涩的青年，观月终于轻轻开口了，“这样的话......我愿意的。”  
观月明知道不应该给他这种希望，因为根本就不可能存在这样的假设。  
可是如果连假设的问题，观月都不能给青年肯定的回答。那样的话，就太可怜了。  
他们，都太可怜了。

威廉倏地抬眼望着观月。  
观月凝望着威廉的眼睛，再一次，虔诚地说，“我愿意的...”  
还未来得及收尽的话语收在彼此的唇瓣间。

观月被吻住的瞬间狠狠颤了一下，这一次，他连声音都发不出来，更别说是违心的挣扎了。  
这一次观月张开唇瓣接纳了威廉缓缓抵入的舌尖，甚至也含住对方的舌尖，吻了回去。

他只是威廉，不是谁的弟弟，而自己只是观月，没有过往糟糕负累的情史。  
这样的话，该有多好？

如果最先认识的是威廉就好了。  
如果没有那么宏大的年龄差就好了。  
如果可以像恋人一样坦然地亲密就好了。  
如果......

那么多的荆棘烦恼，似乎都随着夜色隐匿了。  
也许真的可以像威廉所说的那样，彻底忘记这些属于人世间的禁忌束缚。在这一刻彼此共同沉沦，哪怕身处地狱，只要和威廉在一起，也许就没有那么糟糕。  
就这一晚，陷在无边的黑暗中的观月决定什么都不再去想，彻彻底底地把自己交付给青年。  
然后在天亮后，忘记。

＊＊

［纱绫，你的宝贝弟弟在干嘛？］  
当地时间早晨八点多，Gordon一醒过来自然是想到和结弦打招呼，不过已经过了一个多小时了，日本男孩却不见踪影，没有任何回复。  
纱绫的回复倒是很快就过来了——发来的是一只在啃榛子的仓鼠的大头照，[在吃夜宵。]

Gordon一头黑线：［......］  
［我说错了，是你那个没那么宝贝的人类弟弟。］Gordon只好从头来过。

［哦，人类弟弟和幸平君出去了。］

Gordon不禁疑惑了，日本时间晚上九点多，又是过年期间，结弦和幸平君出去了？  
这个幸平是谁？  
Gordon蹙了蹙眉头，［哦？是出去玩了吗？］

［......算是吧。］那边纱绫语气暧昧的回复。

Gordon更无法宽心了。

［怎么了？找Yuzu有急事吗？］还在Gordon犹豫不决正动着脑筋想要套取更多信息的时候，纱绫的追问倒是先一步到了。

［没什么，只是好奇小宅男这个时间怎么不在家。］Gordon不动声色地回了句。  
［因为幸平君想要出去嘛，所以来拜托他。］

Gordon挑了挑眉，这个幸平究竟是谁？！  
Gordon终于憋不住了，追问道，［这样啊。是结弦的同学？］  
幸好只是文字聊天，如果是视屏的话，估计纱绫看到他此刻的表情指不定要怎么挖苦他了。

那边挺长一段时间没有回复。不过倒是显示‘正在输入中’。  
Gordon等得心急火燎地。  
过了半天才总算过来一条，［你居然不知道幸平君？！！！！］  
Gordon被纱绫这句话结尾的惊叹号的数量吓了一跳，更为忐忑，可他依然努力维持着文字表述上的波澜不惊，［嗯，结弦没提过。怎么了？难道是什么大人物？］

那边又安静下来，Gordon越来越急不可耐，在他快要忍不住追问的时候，纱绫总算回过来，［也还好。］  
还没等Gordon放下心来，说话大喘气的沙拉又接着发来一条消息，［也就算是青梅竹马两小无猜偶尔来借宿一下和结弦一个被窝睡睡的关系而已啦。］

Gordon把这条消息来来回回看了三遍才彻底消化，终于不再淡定地急急问道，［你胡说的吧？］  
纱绫发来一个摊手的Q版表情，［是不是胡说，你可以问小宅男啊。你把这条消息复制给他，问他我有没有胡说半个字嘛。友情提醒，某种程度上来说，幸平君的条件和你不相上下哦。呵呵呵～］接着是一个捂嘴偷笑的表情。  
Gordon明明在纱绫这句话语里嗅到了浓浓的幸灾乐祸的揶揄，可是他就是不可避免地上钩了。

生平第一次，Gordon体会到了什么叫吃醋。


	41. Chapter 41

“Gordon在找你。你回过他消息了吗？”  
这一天晚一点，纱绫问着到她房间打法时间的结弦。  
结弦正挺直着背，头上顶着个蜜柑，一动不动靠着床坐在地上，也不说话。  
“问你话呢！”纱绫等了半天，结弦还是眼睛都不眨一下地正襟危坐，她有些烦躁地说，“跟一只狗狗比头顶重物都这么较真，至于吗？！”

闻言，结弦还是不动不说话，怕一说话，头顶的蜜柑就要掉落了。  
纱绫只好用食指戳戳蹲坐在结弦边上的柴犬的肩膀，说道，“幸平君，你就让他赢一次吧？他一次都没赢过你，也怪可怜的。”

叫‘幸平’的狗狗是他们家隔壁邻居的家犬，已经七八岁了，长相和身材都非常帅气的一条雄性柴犬。和结弦也算是一起长大的“竹马”，从小就玩在一起，感情非常好。  
结弦一直就喜欢毛茸茸的动物，不过因为他小时候有哮喘，后来又因为诸多客观原因，所以由美一直没批准姐弟俩养宠物，所以结弦一直有事没事地跑去和邻居家的狗狗玩。偶尔隔壁主人外出旅游什么的，也会把狗狗寄放在结弦家。这是结弦最开心的时候。结弦有时候还会偷偷把狗狗牵到自己房间，和他睡一间。

这一次也是一样，邻居老夫妻今次去远嫁他乡的女儿家过年，便把狗狗托付给了他们。  
刚刚结弦就是带着狗狗去散步。

“不要吵！我要光明正大地赢！”结弦忍不住插嘴，虽然他已经很克制地尽量咬着牙说话，可是头上的柑橘还是一下子就滚落了。  
没办法，谁叫他脑袋太圆滚滚了嘛。

“啊啊啊啊！！！”结弦抱着从头上滚落的柑橘，把脑袋埋在纱绫的床上发出不甘心的惨叫。

纱绫给了弟弟一个大白眼，顺便解放了依然傻傻顶着苹果的狗狗，她把顶在狗头上的那颗苹果拿过来咬了一口，口齿不清地训斥，“和一狗狗比输了都要鬼叫鬼叫的，你烦不烦啦！”  
柴犬幸平君伸出舌头舔了舔嘴巴鼻子，像是不好意思了，它抬起一只爪子，犹豫不决地在半趴在床上的结弦背上扒拉扒拉，好似在安慰这个输给它的小孩。

结弦回过身，两手轻轻抓住狗耳朵，用额头抵着狗脑袋，小声嘀咕，“以后不和你比了，你头顶是平的，稳得很，不公平！”  
狗狗用大脑袋顶顶结弦的额头，不知道听懂了没有。

“幸平君要被你烦死了。它才要说不想和你比了呢。”纱绫笑话他。  
结弦不满地说，“你又知道！它最爱和我玩了！”说着他又回过头看着狗狗，询问的口气拖着长音，说，“呐？”  
狗狗歪了歪脑袋，看着他，喷了个响鼻。

“你看，幸平君歪着头在想［这傻瓜好烦哎，我都假装听不懂了，他还在唧唧呱呱。我要被他烦死了。］”纱绫边啃着苹果边说。

结弦不说话了，摇头晃脑地“哼”一声，故意虎下脸闷声不响地开始剥蜜柑。

“你回Gordon消息了吗？”纱绫继续之前的问题。  
结弦吃了片蜜柑，无辜地摇了摇头，他回来后就在楼下陪妈妈做了会儿手工，然后又到纱绫房间来说话。  
他其实是故意不理Gordon的。  
自从回来日本后，因为时差的关系，可以聊天的时间其实挺有限的。结弦很自律，一般不会因此影响到作息。

一开始他也没注意，可是不久他便发现，Gordon为了配合他的日本时间，作息都被打乱了，基本上无论结弦什么时候发消息，那边的男人都会立时三刻地在最短的时间内回复。等结弦注意到时差这件事的时候，他开始怀疑Gordon每天到底睡多久，白天有没有在认真训练了。  
他问了Gordon，不过男人一副不甚在意的模样。后来结弦不许他在非常时间回消息，要他必须每天保持十足的睡眠和认真的训练，Gordon满口答应了。同时结弦自己也克制着不时刻想到什么就line对方，而是注意对方的时间。  
而昨天结弦在家里的时候不小心平地摔了一跤，一点都不疼，只是为了避免受伤，条件反射下挣扎后摔倒的姿势实在过于滑稽，结弦忍不住心血来潮，当场发了条消息把这件事当笑话一样告诉了Gordon，那个时候是下午四点多。而Gordon居然秒回了，在半夜三点多的时候秒回他的消息！结弦被他气笑了。笑过之后，忽然觉得非常的生气。这是什么作息？！完全把他的话当耳旁风了嘛！！  
结弦气呼呼地回了句，［你不用睡觉哦？！］  
Gordon居然还没事人一样狡辩了几句。  
从那之后，结弦就暗自赌气，没再理睬这个阳奉阴违的男人。

 

“没回，也没看他消息。”结弦吃着蜜柑，摸着狗头，淡淡地说，“他找你啦？”  
“嗯。”纱绫很懂地点点头，八卦道，“你有没有和他说过幸平君的事？”  
结弦莫名地看了纱绫一眼，摇了摇头，又说，“好像提过一句隔壁狗狗什么的。怎么了？”  
纱绫神秘地笑一笑，说，“没什么。”  
结弦歪头看着纱绫，他没有意识到这个动作和柴犬思考时的习惯动作如出一辙，“怎么了嘛？”  
“他好像不知道幸平君是狗狗。”纱绫调皮地笑着，乐不可支地眨了眨眼睛，“好像误会了什么。”

结弦一开始还没能反应过来，有些茫然地看着纱绫，然后他渐渐明白过来。想了想，不由跟着纱绫一起乐了。

＊＊

这两天过年休息，明天没什么事，结弦回到自己房间又磨蹭到将近一点的时候，才准备睡。

他今天一天都没和Gordon说过话，想着连发了那么多条消息都没有得到回复的男人，过了气头的结弦难免开始觉得内疚了。考虑了一下，结弦按下了视屏聊天的按键。

视讯很快被接通了，屏幕上出现了Gordon看上去不怎么开心的脸。  
结弦不说话，静静望着对方。

双双沉默了片刻，还是Gordon先端不住架子，问道：［你遮住摄像头了？］

［没有啊。］故意把房间灯都关了，躲在黑暗里的结弦稀松平常的口吻。  
［我怎么看不到你？］Gordon越发疑惑。  
［哦！］结弦应了一声，把事先准备好的手电筒打开，抵在下巴上，压着声音阴森森地说，［现在看见了吗？］

Gordon确实被灯光映衬的鬼气森森的男孩吓了跳，他往后仰了仰，哭笑不得，［你这是要吓死谁？］  
［吓死你啊！］男孩愉悦的声音，‘哈哈哈’笑起来，带着耳机的他很快又压低声音轻声说，［这里已经是半夜啦，我要低调一点。所以不能开灯，要假装已经睡了。不然妈妈打我。］  
Gordon哼了一声，略显冷淡地说，［那你睡吧。］

结弦知道他一定是有些生气了，因为他一天没回过消息，又可能是因为所谓‘幸平君’的事件的火上浇油。

［有人不开心了。］结弦回身把床头灯打开，盘腿坐在床上，两手托着下巴看着Gordon，幸灾乐祸的口吻。  
Gordon转开视线不看他，不以为然地轻哼一声，显然是生闷气的状态。

［咦？］结弦大惊小怪地眨巴眨巴眼睛，嘀嘀咕咕地说，［有人看上去气得不轻哎！居然还学人家冷暴力了喏！明明自己说好不可以总是冷暴力的，却又学人家冷暴力，以暴制暴，这样对吗？这样对吗？这样对吗？］  
Gordon转过视线看向结弦，结弦托着下巴盯着他，皱着眉头和鼻子，再一次问，［这样对吗？］

［我哪敢冷暴力你？］Gordon无奈地笑了笑，对着男孩便气不过三分钟，他即刻示软了，［只是现在都几点了？你还不睡？］

［再聊一会儿啊。］结弦趴到床上，双手托着腮帮子，望着屏幕上没什么表情的男人，问，［今天休息哦？怎么看上去这么无聊？是因为我不在寂寞吗？嘿嘿！］

[对啊！快寂寞死了。你回来陪我吗？反正你这两天过年也没事，我给你订机票吧。]gordon半真半假地提议。

[我后天就有事啦！]结弦歪头想了想，说，[要不你过来陪我吧？]

[好啊！]gordon激动了，[那我真过来了啊！你到时候陪我。]

结弦吓一跳，他相信只要自己首肯，gordon绝对会真的立刻订机票过来，跟脱缰的野马有得一拼。  
他赶紧做了一个暂停的手势，[我开玩笑的好吧？！你笑一个就可以了！不用这么给面子的直接订机票的。]

gordon回给他一个皮笑肉不笑的冷笑。把两条大长腿缓缓抬到书桌桌面上，靠在椅背上看着天花板生无可恋状叹一口气。

结弦被他的样子逗笑了，[你当心翻下去摔得和威廉一样！]

gordon看他一眼，挑眉问他，[摔的和威廉一样的话，你会立刻飞回来看我吗？]

[呸呸呸！]迷信的男孩立刻不干了，[快把脚放下去！摔得和威廉一样我就不理你了！]

gordon看男孩为他担心的焦急样，心满意足地笑了笑，把脚收下去坐端正了。

[等下出去玩吗？]结弦又关心起gordon休息天的作息安排，[还是宅着？]

对面的男人闻言低了低眼睛，不露声色的勾了勾唇角，缓缓抬眼盯着结弦，漫声说，［没什么事情，在家等booty call来。］

［你骗人！］结弦反应奇快地大吼了一声。吼完才意识到半夜三更的这一声吼叫实在是太要命，他心虚地噤了声，把耳机拿下来，竖着耳朵仔细地听着房门外的动静，直到确认没有惊动任何人后，才又重新戴上耳机对着对面坐在书桌前悠哉悠哉支着下巴含笑看着他的男人说，[你骗人！我要打死你！]他刻意压着声音，但是语气却是气势汹汹的。

Gordon差点失笑出声，不过他还是忍住了，只是漫不经心地反问，［怎么？难道只准你和青梅竹马两小无猜出去玩？］

哦！原来是吃醋了！在闹小脾气。  
结弦愣了下，本能地张嘴就要解释何为‘幸平君’。不过他转念一想又实在是气不过。于是转为凶巴巴地指责道，［这怎么能一样！我和朋友出去玩和你说的booty call怎么能一样？！我不许你这么开玩笑！你再这样，我真的要生气了！］

Gordon看男孩横眉竖目的样子，也反应过来自己这次真是开了个不怎么高明的玩笑，即便再妒意横生，他也不应该拿那么敏感的词汇说事，这根本就是在给自己找不痛快嘛。何况他怎么敢忘记结弦是何等爱吃醋又记仇的一个小鬼。  
他赶紧话锋一转地陪笑道，［当然是瞎扯的，我只是想看看你英文的词汇量。失言失言。］

结弦依旧气呼呼地瞪着他，不过看在他服软的份上，好歹渐渐消了气。

［你不止失言，你还食言呢！］结弦开始和他算账，［你要是晚上再不好好睡觉，我回加拿大之前就不理你了。］  
Gordon笑得无奈，没怎么说服力的解释着，［我昨晚正好是半夜起夜......］  
结弦嘟着嘴瞪着他，明显是不信的。  
Gordon也只好讪讪住了口。

［头发剪过了？］Gordon干脆地换了话题。  
［嗯。］结弦点点头，撅着嘴巴很用力地来回拨了拨刘海，虽然还是挺长的学生头，但是比前几天已经好多了。

前两天他和Gordon视频，Gordon一看到他就笑得古怪，看他的眼神也是藏着欲言又止，结弦问他原因他又含糊带过。结弦没戴眼镜，聊了几分钟后他才注意到小窗口里的自己，恍然醒过神来，原来那天早一点的时候他和纱绫在房间里聊天，因为头发很久没剪，过长的浏海总是挡住视线，他下意识地不断用手去拨弄，纱绫看不下去，便不知从哪里摸出一根皮筋，当即把他的浏海绑成一个冲天辫。结弦孩童时期一度是姐姐的人偶娃娃，早就习惯了被家姐摆弄各种造型。即便是长大了，对此也毫无违和感，而且困扰他的浏海一下子消失了确实好清爽，又因为是在家里无所顾忌，结弦便欣然接受了这样舒服的造型。  
然后他就彻底忘记了这件事.....

‘不准笑话我！’那时结弦手忙脚乱地拆去皮筋，把浏海拨好，他还没来得及害羞而先蛮横起来，嘟着嘴很是不满地望着故意不说破而害他顶着个傻子造型说了半天话的男人。  
已经笑够了的Gordon摊摊手，表示很无辜，‘怎么可能笑话你？明明那么可爱。’  
结弦已经看穿了男人的路数，不接受这种‘马屁’，所以他继续嘟着嘴，皱着眉头用一种‘你敢再说半句就死定了的’眼神望着Gordon。  
可是某人就是这么不怕死，继续道，‘可爱到我刚刚已经截屏无数。’他对着皱起鼻子作出恶兽欲要扑人状的男孩眨眨眼，不疾不徐地得意道，‘等下记得去看我推特新头像。’  
‘你敢！’结弦炸毛了。  
但是看在Gordon眼里不过是头发起脾气的小幼兽，而且是只被他捏住后颈的小家伙，他挑挑眉毛，难得霸气地说，‘有什么不敢的？除非......’  
除非......  
哎～那天究竟最后是如何结束聊天的，结弦已经不想去回想了。  
哼。总之很羞人的！

 

［时间不早了，你也不要只顾着说我，自己也应该早点休息了吧？何况已经那么晚了。］

看着明显有着倦色的男孩，Gordon忍不住催促他早点睡，可是说完了又后悔应该先问问那只‘竹马’到底是什么来路。不过想想这也不是一句两句就可以弄明白的。他不想让自己显得过于心急而小气。

［就是的。］结弦应景地打了个哈欠，［我要睡了，你这么不听话，要罚你看着我睡觉！不准离开！］  
Gordon笑了，嘴巴一如既往地甜，[看你睡觉怎么能叫惩罚？明明应该是嘉奖不是嘛？]  
受了马屁的男孩立刻眉开眼笑地摇头晃脑起来，一副很受用的模样，他摘了法藤套到床头坐着的维尼熊身上，再把ipad放在床头柜上对着自己，把床头灯调暗了一些，躺到床上，盖好被子，对着Gordon甜甜的笑了笑，童声童气地说，［晚安。Gordon哥哥。］

Gordon笑容宠溺，眼神更是温柔，［我这么看着你，你睡得着？］  
[当然！你等着，过一会儿我打呼给你听！]  
结弦很是笃定，微笑着闭上了眼睛，把被子拉高一点抵在鼻子下，只露出一双带着漂亮弧度的眉眼，以及乖巧地抓住被角的手指。

Gordon无声笑了笑，静静望着渐入梦乡的他的宝贝男孩。


	42. Chapter 42

Gordon原计划是要看着结弦睡完这一整觉的，他边用笔电赶着学校的报告，边不时看一眼Ipad中睡得香甜的男孩，大约是男孩恬静的睡颜给了他安心感，这样一来作业做得效率居然奇高。

等过了一会儿再去看男孩，对方还是天使的睡颜无误，也没有打呼，安安静静的睡颜配上如同上等细瓷一般的肌肤，光看脸，简直就是一尊完美无瑕的等身sd娃娃。只是再看他的睡姿就不行了，男孩此刻的姿势已经摆出了新难度，被子也被他踢掉了一大半，睡衣衣摆上翻，肚子都露了出来。这样下去绝对是要着凉的。Gordon纠结了很久，实在看不下去，决定叫醒他盖好被子再睡。

Gordon先是压着声音叫了男孩几声，不过显然没有用，结弦连眉头都没动一下。Gordon只好又来来回回叫了很多遍，且越叫越心虚。总算，结弦好不容易慢慢睁开眼睛，懵懂看过来，睡眼朦胧的眼神里带着一丝怒意。

Gordon赶紧小心翼翼地陪笑脸，［被子盖盖好。乖。］  
结弦眯起眼睛看了他一会儿，像是还没醒透，还在反应状况，等他大约想明白了，终于火气很大地低吼了一声，又不知道嘟哝了句什么，就用被子兜头把自己埋了起来，Gordon还来不及苦笑，被子中又伸出一只手，把Ipad扣倒在桌子上了。

好了，这下彻底没得看了。  
Gordon也死心了。

于是这一天下午Gordon干脆回了母亲家。

最近Gordon回去的还算勤快，母亲宇佐美反倒觉得奇怪了。此时她正不露声色地细细打量儿子，发现他最近时常会对着手机傻笑，有时甚至是发呆的时候，这种傻笑的表情也会出现在他脸上。  
这种表情背后的含义，宇佐美还是懂的，难以想象的是这一种神情居然会出现在这个始终对感情吊儿郎当的小儿子脸上。  
她觉得不可思议了。因为这分明是仅限于热恋中的人才会有的神情嘛。  
而她的这个小儿子她是知道的，长这么大桃花不断是有的，精虫上脑也是时不时的，不过要说恋爱的这股子甜蜜到泛出的傻劲，她还是头一回在他身上看到。

可是更奇怪的是儿子最近整体的气质都变得沉稳了不少，似乎收心了，安稳了起来，没了之前的浮躁感，好像一下子长大了。

“怎么了？”Gordon打完了一局桥牌，看向坐在自己身边一直盯着他猛瞧的母亲。

宇佐美抬起手把粘在Gordon脸颊上的一根睫毛拈起，送到他面前，“许个愿。”  
Gordon木然看了一眼，不理宇佐美，视线回到手机上，又开了一局。  
宇佐美把睫毛扔了，转而恨恨地掐儿子大腿，气呼呼地说，“生儿子就是这点没劲！一点都不好玩！”  
Gordon无声笑着，搭腔道，“现在还来得及，你再跟我爸努力生个女儿呗。”

宇佐美被噎了一下，又动手闷声打了几下儿子的腿，拍得她自己手掌都痛了，Gordon却连眉头都没动一下，依然目不转睛对着手机游戏，乐着。

“生儿子多好，可以给你打了解气。”Gordon不怕死地继续挑衅母亲。

宇佐美不打他腿了，改拧他胳膊，这次Gordon终于痛叫起来，宇佐美听儿子呼痛了，才总算撒了这口气。

“什么时候带回家给妈妈看看？”宇佐美悠悠问。  
Gordon揉着手臂上的淤青，莫名问，“带什么回家？”  
“啧！不要给妈妈装傻。”宇佐美取过茶几上的英式茶杯抿了口红茶。

现在正是下午茶时间，不过Gordon回来了这么些时间，居然也没人给他倒杯水什么的，他不禁怀疑起自己在家里的地位，眼下他是真的渴了，于是直接把母亲端在手上还没来得及放回去的那套杯碟一起接了过来，一仰头就喝了个干净。把茶具放回去的时候还不忘嘴贱地吐槽，“怎么这么难喝？”  
这是Betjeman&Barton旗下宇佐美最钟爱的一款红茶，却被儿子如此贬低，于是气不过的宇佐美又二话不说教训了儿子一通。

“我以后不回来了。”Gordon揉着被母亲新掐出来的淤青。  
宇佐美撩起眼皮嫌弃地瞥他一眼，“好啊，而且你最近会不会回来的太勤了一点？讨厌死了。”  
“我真的不回来了啊！”Gordon难得在母亲面前拿了回乔。  
“那最好。”谁知道宇佐美根本不买账，连声抱怨着，“你最近老是回来，麦扣都不能在楼下陪妈妈看电视了。又躲上去了。你到底什么时候要和麦扣和解嘛！”

Gordon举着刚拿起来的一块饼干，心灰意冷地看着他母亲。  
威廉说错了，他一定不是亲生的那个。

“我去看看麦扣，看它肯不肯下来。”宇佐美是相当宝贝这只猫咪的，某种程度上超过眼前的这个亲生儿子，而Gordon对此也已经习以为常了，Gordon把饼干塞进嘴里，含糊不清地说，“帮我劝劝它，多说点我的好话。”  
“没用的。”母亲摆摆手，“等你哪天被人家搞到不能人道的时候，你就能体会麦扣无法原谅你的心情了。”  
Gordon举着第二块饼干，看着母亲踩着高跟鞋婀娜多姿远去的背影，彻底无言了。

母亲一上楼，Gordon也乐得清闲了，他干脆横躺到沙发上打桥牌，还没打多久，就有一条line消息介入，照理说这个时间点应该不会是结弦，不过他还是多了个心眼，退出游戏界面去看了看，没想到还真是男孩。

[你去哪里啦！居然溜掉了，说好要看我睡觉的呢？胆子好大！]末了还跟着一串暴怒的Q版头像。

Gordon被倒打一耙，反倒乐了，[这才几点？你已经起来了？]

[没啊。晚上姐姐泡了麦茶，我喝了不少。]

[所以尿床了？]Gordon忙不迭跟了一句。

那边忽然没声音了。  
等了一会儿还是没回复，Gordon又追加了一条，[喂，我开玩笑的......不会是真的说中了吧？]

[你不要造谣！我去厕所前给你发的！刚刚没回复是因为去厕所了。你不要妄加猜测！！]过来一会儿，结弦发来了很认真的反驳。

Gordon被逗乐了，[好好好，你说没有就没有，我还能不相信你吗？不需要解释这么多的，我相信！我们宝宝没尿床！]

结弦发来一张发怒的q图。  
然后没声音了一段时间。

[睡着了？]  
[没有！睡不着了！你刚刚气到我了！我大概要睁着眼睛到天亮了！]  
[小气鬼。你还可以再小气一点。]  
[哼！你在哪里？可以视频吗？]  
[我在母亲家，你想和我妈视频吗？]Gordon半开玩笑的。  
结弦回过来一个受到惊吓的表情。然后又是一个幸灾乐祸的偷笑表情，八卦道：[你妈妈没有骂你吗？]

[为什么要骂我？]Gordon被这么一提醒，倒是后知后觉地发现自己已经很久没被母亲认真批评了，刚刚的数落显然只是小打小闹，Gordon根本没放在心上，以前宇佐美诚心教训他的时候是连骂三刻钟都不带标点符号的。想到这里，Gordon不无感动地继续道，[我最近这么乖，而且成绩好到举世瞩目。怎么会被骂？]  
结弦听到他说成绩便要跳脚，[也就和我不相上下而已！]  
Gordon看到他炸毛就乐，[那我要加倍努力，争取世锦拉开距离。]  
[不可能！我现在就去练习！]

[别别！我开玩笑的。]Gordon笑着打字，赶紧转移话题道，[言归正传，我妈正在逼问我最近的感情动向，我要把你供出来了。]  
结弦发来一个惊恐的字符表情，[怕怕！]

[怕什么。来，赶紧发一张自拍过来，我给她欣赏欣赏我看上的人。]

结弦倒是很听话地立刻发来一张自拍。

照片上的男孩靠着床头坐着，头发跟炸了毛的猫咪一样乱翘着，居然还故意做着对眼，在脸颊边比着剪刀手，笑得又傻气又可爱，看上去傻呼呼的，像是脑袋不怎么灵光的奶狗，又笨又乖，让人忍不住更加疼爱。

Gordon看着照片里傻里傻气的男孩。觉得自己无比想念他，想要把他抱进怀里亲一亲。

[怎么样怎么样？你妈妈说我帅吗？]  
Gordon失笑出声，回道，[ 我妈说这孩子看上去很可爱，可是脑袋不太聪明的样子，让我要对人家好一点，别欺负人家。]

[就是的！别欺负人家！]结弦回复，[不过请帮我和你妈妈说，我很聪明的！刚刚那是大智若愚呀！]

［你自己和她说吧。］Gordon坏笑着按下视屏通讯键。  
那边却立刻拒绝了。

［不要乱来！我还没洗头啊！怎么可以这样见你妈妈！你不要害我！］结弦慌乱的回复过来一大串。［你不会真的在你妈妈家吧？别把那张照片给你妈妈看啊！我跟你闹着玩的！你不要乱来啊！千万别给你妈妈看啊！我去睡了！不跟你玩了！哼！］

Gordon看着怂了的男孩，满眼的温存笑意止都止不住。

“嗯～看来这次的小姑娘很厉害嘛。居然可以让我儿子露出这种表情。”不知何时慢慢走过来的宇佐美，半真半假的揶揄口吻。  
她已经默默在不远处看着Gordon眼神温柔的对着手机傻笑了半天。

全身心沉浸在聊天中的Gordon被突然出声的母亲吓了一跳。不过他很快恢复镇定，慢慢坐起来，淡笑着看了一眼坐到他身边的母亲。

宇佐美自然而然地伸手把Gordon躺下时弄乱的头发抚顺，“说嘛，准备什么时候带回来给妈妈看？”

Gordon把手机放到一边，看着宇佐美笑，“你想看？”

“当然想看啊。”宇佐美很当真的口吻，“只听威廉损你说女朋友一个接一个的换，一个都没有带回来给妈妈看过。”

宇佐美也是知道儿子近似于playboy的属性的，她不喜欢Gordon对于感情戏闹的态度，过去提及这些，Gordon总是很敷衍的应对，宇佐美也为此认真教训过他几回，告诫他绝不应该把情感当儿戏，不知道是不是因为她管得太严，要求太高，Gordon从没把异性朋友带回家来过，大约是深怕多一桩事情被她念，所以他也就懒得生出事端。

但是这次不一样，不用依靠母亲的直觉，哪怕是放在外人眼里，Gordon脸上的表情也是一目了然的热恋中才会有的神态，不会认错。  
所以宇佐美才会主动提出这样的要求。就如她所说的，她真的很想看看令他的小孩改变颇多的这个人。

“你也知道是威廉在损我，他的话哪里可以听，我可洁身自爱，哪有一个接一个换女朋友。”Gordon极力在母亲面前挽回形象。

宇佐美又似嘲笑又似冷笑地‘呵呵’几声，算是卖他这个冷笑话的面子，然后软磨硬泡地继续道，“那你倒是带回来给妈妈看看你的品味嘛。”

“你这么挑剔，我怎么敢随便把人带回来给你看。人家小孩很害羞的。”Gordon不怎么正经地打哈哈。

见Gordon这般维护的模样，宇佐美更为好奇了，“我只挑剔你。什么时候挑剔过你的朋友？妈妈对你的朋友多好？而且我可以保证，只要是你喜欢的人，妈妈一定会比你对人家还重视的。”

Gordon将信将疑地看着母亲，笑了，挑眉道，“我像是这么容易上钩的？”

“那你是不准备带回来给妈妈看了？”宇佐美把Gordon的手机拿过来，“看看照片总可以吧？满足一下妈妈的好奇心！”

说起照片，Gordon马上想起刚刚结弦的那张自拍，不禁笑了。

他把手机拿回来，假意打开了锁屏，却没有打开相册。  
他犹豫着要不要和宇佐美摊牌。

Gordon不想隐瞒自己和结弦的关系，因为这段关系是堂堂正正且让他自豪的，虽然没有必要这么早就说出来，但是既然母亲问了，他就不想找借口去隐瞒，对外人不说是低调，但对于家人，Gordon便觉得没必要也不应该刻意遮掩。

并不是说他现在就笃信他和结弦的这段关系必定就天长地久了。但若想要天长地久，这就是第一步，是一种态度，分毫都不容让步的这段感情的重要的一步。他要问心无愧的对待结弦。所以无论是心态还是行动上都容不得丝毫敷衍的态度。

 

“快啊！给妈妈看照片。”宇佐美已经耐不住好奇心，又准备去拿Gordon手上已经解锁的手机。Gordon眼疾手快地按住手机，关了屏幕。  
同时他暗自决定：捡日不如撞日了！

“你想看是没问题。”Gordon说到一半，把手机放到一边，再惬意地靠到沙发背上，慢吞吞伸了个懒腰，侧头看着母亲，“不过要先和你打个招呼。”

宇佐美侧过身看着靠在沙发背上微微笑着开始卖起关子的Gordon，“打什么招呼？”

Gordon敛下视线，再重新看向宇佐美时已经下定了决心，他笑了笑，语气淡定地说，“对方不是姑娘。”

毫无心理准备的宇佐美顿时愣住了。  
这是儿子又一个恶劣的玩笑吗？  
她看着Gordon，慢慢眯起眼睛说，“不是姑娘是什么？成熟女性？年轻女孩？”宇佐美一股脑儿罗列出很多类似的近义词，又语气严肃地说道，“别和妈妈玩这样的文字游戏！”

Gordon看着语气渐渐变得焦急的母亲，无声叹了口气，直视着宇佐美，坦然地说，“你想多了，不是文字游戏，简单来说的话...我交往的对象是男孩子。”

有那么一会儿，宇佐美什么都没说，就这样没什么表情地静静望着Gordon。

宇佐美生Gordon的时候还算年轻，加上保养得很好，始终精致的妆容和得体的穿着，细看过去也不过三十过半的年纪，整体俨然透着日本女性的委婉可人，外表会给人一种性子很软的错觉，可是实际的性情却是截然不同的严厉干练。  
Gordon此刻也平静地望着母亲。他心里清楚，他自己的脾气性子基本都随他妈妈，是越气恼越冷静的性格。  
所以此时宇佐美这么平静的背后，不知会蕴藏着怎样的风雨，Gordon丝毫不敢掉以轻心，默默等着母亲接下去的动作，暗自祈祷今天能够顺利在男孩睡醒前回家和他视频。

终于，宇佐美挑了挑眉，Gordon心想：要来了。

“所以你和威廉真的是这么回事了？”宇佐美漫不经心的口吻。

等了半天的Gordon真的差点当即举手投降，他哭笑不得地说，“但凡我哪天用‘男孩’这个词形容威廉，请你打死我。”不知不觉间，Gordon已经下意识地用上了结弦的语癖了。

宇佐美皱起眉头，语调虽然还是不紧不慢，但语气已经颇为严厉，“我是要打死你了。你是怎么回事？！”

好了。玩笑时间结束。  
Gordon耸了耸肩，维持着一贯的泰然自如，说，“就是这么回事呗。你又不是没听到。”

宇佐美抱起手臂，冷着声音叫了Gordon的全名。这是宇佐美正式生气的表现。

原本严阵以待的Gordon一听到母亲喊他全名，不知为何立刻联想到结弦叫他全名时的那种可爱的日式发音，一不小心就笑了出来。  
这一声不合时宜的笑总算把宇佐美彻彻底底地激怒了，她声音也不由拔高了几分，责难的口吻，说，“你是和女孩子玩腻味了？准备换换口味了是不是？”

“不是，我.......”  
Gordon刚想解释，却被宇佐美抢过了话头，“不是什么不是！你想说你是认真的是不是？！”宇佐美被儿子这种不痛不痒的态度激得火冒三丈，不再克制得住脾气，她语气冷硬，气势汹汹，“妈妈明确告诉你！是不是gay根本无所谓，我不是什么老古董，无论你是异性恋同性恋，只要你是真心的，妈妈都可以认可。可是你看看你自己，一会儿这样一会儿那样，从小到大，一不看着你就什么事情都闹得出来！交往的是男孩子？那你倒是和我说说你过去交往的那些女孩子又算怎么回事？你自己知道你自己哪次是真哪次是假吗？”

“我当然知道。”Gordon镇定地回嘴。

“不准说话！”宇佐美静了静，匀了两口气又继续质问道，“对方是谁？”

Gordon不说话，抿着嘴静静望着母亲，看似平和的表情下分明是无以言表的倔强。  
“现在说话！”宇佐美知道儿子还在和他油腔滑调地较着劲。

Gordon异常坦然地开口，“这我还不能说，至少在你能平静面对这件事前不能告诉你。”

闻言，宇佐美闭了闭眼睛，轻轻哼笑了一声。

都说聪明的孩子调皮难教，Gordon就是这句话活生生的实例。从小到大，Gordon真的没怎么让宇佐美省心过。而宇佐美自认自己并不是个专断的母亲，大多时候，只要是Gordon在理的情况下，她通常是会接受孩子的想法的。所以在她的引导管束下，Gordon的成长过程中虽然小错不断，但是三观却很端正，从没出现过任何原则性的错误。这一点好歹是让她安心的。  
儿子到了这个年纪，性格已经基本定型，让宇佐美欣慰的是，Gordon非常有担当，而且主意很正，也会为自己的主意负责到底。  
他会为自己的错误买单，虽然并不一定会改，但是一定会认。  
但同样的，在认定自己正确的前提下，他是不畏惧任何人任何事的。这一份执着或者说是固执，也颇让宇佐美头疼。

“其实你不说我也猜得到大概。”宇佐美轻描淡写地说。  
Gordon平静地看着她，淡淡笑了笑，不置一词。

宇佐美前几年是一直监督着Gordon的，对他的比赛和训练安排了若指掌，可如今算下来也已经脱手了将近三年。虽然还是会关心他的状况，但不会像从前那样事必躬亲了。所以对他身边的人和事也只是了解个大概。

但对于Gordon的那位同门师弟，她还是有印象的，虽然只见过一次，而且是在很久前他去俱乐部探Gordon的时候。  
那天她和朋友一起在俱乐部室外餐厅喝着咖啡等Gordon，远远看到Gordon和那孩子说着话慢慢走过来，男孩子笑得很开心并且比手画脚地和Gordon说个不停，Gordon则始终微笑看着他。宇佐美现在回想起来，还犹记得那一瞬间，他看着Gordon安静而包容的神情，油然生出一种儿子已经是大人了的强烈感概。  
然后那孩子被Gordon带着过来和她打招呼。十分秀气的一个男孩子，看上去比实际年龄还要小一些，眯着眼睛笑起来的样子很甜，会让人忍不住跟着心情暖起来。宇佐美当时发自内心地觉得这个男孩又乖巧又讨人喜欢。

可说到底，印象中对方纯粹就是一个小孩子。

Gordon自从有了这个小师弟后，回家吃饭的时候一直会时不时地提到对方几句。可再怎么样，宇佐美也从没有过那份灵感往那方面去想。然而今天Gordon这么一说，宇佐美稍微一琢磨，如果真要有这么一个同性，她脑海里第一时间跳出来的就是这个笑容很甜的男孩子了。

“猜到了也请不要说出来。”Gordon笑着说，“因为我不会认的。在你没接受这个事实之前，我不能傻到把他推到风口浪尖上，你说是不是？”

宇佐美无奈地摇了摇头，又接着问，“是你先起的头是吗？”

Gordon稍微想了想，干脆地点头应了。

宇佐美表情越发肃穆，她缓缓摇了摇头，语重心长地，“我这么和你说。你要出柜，我明天就把大家招来，开个party给你出柜都可以。可是对方呢？等你这次失去兴趣，你准备怎么和人家小朋友交代？和人家父母交代？”

母亲质疑的点也算有凭有据，某种程度上来说很客观。  
Gordon一直以来对于感情都颇为放荡不羁，在宇佐美对他脱手的这两三年间有越演越烈的趋势，最后甚至到了荒诞的程度。这一些故事宇佐美不闻不问，但并不代表就不清楚，宇佐美有时也会教训他，让他收敛，虽然并没有特指情感方面，但也八九不离十。  
Gordon知道在母亲心里，他始终还是个没长大的孩子，不时会玩脱。所以母亲对他放不下心，不信任他的判断。

“妈，你是不相信我总有一天也会经历一个人，让我成长并且定下心来吗？”Gordon依旧淡定。  
宇佐美愣了一愣，犹疑反问，“所以你的意思是这次天翻地覆的选择，就是因为这是让你定下心来的那个人。”

“嗯。”Gordon表情诚恳，认真地点了点头，“所以不会有你说的那种情况发生的。该交代的事，我未来会做打算，但绝不会是你指的那种消极的打法。”

“凭什么这么说？又凭什么让妈妈相信你这一次不是一时兴起的胡闹？”宇佐美看着Gordon坚定的神情，不由地语气也跟着缓和了一点。

Gordon沉默了一会儿，在考虑要怎样给出一个一击即中的回答。

“当时外公外婆反对你嫁给爸爸。你还记得你是怎么说的？”Gordon不疾不徐的一句话，却让宇佐美愣住了。

宇佐美和Gordon父亲的恋爱史也并不是一帆风顺的。  
宇佐美样貌出众，家境优越，是父母的掌上明珠。从小到大没有吃过什么苦，到了花样年龄，追求者更是络绎不绝。不过宇佐美生性高傲且挑剔，一直没有能让她看得上眼的人。直到Gordon的父亲Richard出现在她眼前。  
宇佐美那时刚大学毕业，阴差阳错下当上了Richard的见习秘书。那个时候Gordon同父异母的哥哥Vince出生没多久，因为难产，Richard在迎来第一个孩子的时候，失去了妻子。  
宇佐美便是在这个非常时期，认识了Richard。那段时间是这个男人人生中最糟糕的时段。  
Richard不愿意把婴儿托付给别人照顾，虽然他明明可以这么做。那个时候他正刚刚全面接管了家族生意，公司也正处在全盘扩大的上升期，每天忙得焦头烂额的男人，还要充当单亲爸爸的角色。而Vince小时候体质很弱，小病不断，Richard便不放心把他全权委托给babysitter，时常会带着生病的孩子上班。开会中，在严肃地训责下属办事不力的时候，因为小孩哭了，就不得不立刻暂停，换一张面孔去哄哭闹的孩子的男人，被宇佐美记在了心里。也正是他的这一份温柔打动了宇佐美。

比宇佐美大了近十岁，丧偶，上司，还未能忘记深爱的前妻，把宇佐美看作小女生的这个男人，宇佐美像是着了魔一样的爱上了。  
当中曲折不断，而宇佐美义无反顾死心塌地地默默守护了对方几年，才终于表白成功，收获了幸福。  
最后的阻力来自宇佐美的父母，大人舍不得娇生惯养的女儿，认为她值得更好的，不应该莫名其妙地去做别人的后母。

可是那时宇佐美却说：  
“我想把全世界最好的给他，然后为了他，我想要变成全世界最好的那个人。除了他，没有人可以给我这种感受，除了我，也没有人配得上这样的他。所以，不是他不行，不是我也不行。”Gordon娓娓道来，说出当年母亲和其父母说过的这段话，这一回他语气诚恳，眼神同样诚挚地直视着母亲，“以前你和我说这些话的时候，我不能理解。可是现在我可以了。爱情哪有什么逻辑可言？但是喜欢上了，他就是我的真理。就算这种喜欢只是一时兴起，我也会为了他这个人坚守住这份喜欢一辈子。”

宇佐美看着自己的儿子，一时呐呐说不出话，她低下视线，陷入了对当年那段青葱岁月的追忆，满满都是怦然心动的回忆，那种悸动的心情和无怨无悔的守候，参杂着苦涩和甜蜜的，正是爱情。  
爱情哪有什么逻辑可言。没有经历过的人又怎么会明白？  
她想起之前在儿子脸上看到的那种神态。那不是爱情，又是什么呢？

而想到自己当年的那个执着劲儿，宇佐美也明白脾气随她的儿子，恐怕靠一时半刻一言半语是劝不回来的。  
更何况就算是对感情落拓不羁的傻小子，也总有长大收敛的那天，只要他碰到对的人。这样的话，又有什么是需要被劝解的呢？

宇佐美定定望着神色认真，强忍紧张的等着她表态的儿子，她终于很缓很慢地叹出口气，平和地说，“你真是和你妈妈一样能言善辩。真是讨厌啊。”  
Gordon闻言终于安心地笑了，对着母亲眨眨眼睛，说，“也和妈妈一样专情。”

宇佐美是好气又好笑，一时间却不知该再说些什么了。

 

＊＊

第四十三章

在纱绫的协助下，结弦生平第一次编了个大谎话，瞒着母亲改签了机票，比预期的时间提前了近一个星期返回了加拿大。  
而由美因为日本这边还有事情没有处理好，所以只能按照原来计划的时间回去。

提前一个星期返回加拿大这件事，除了瞒着父母，同时也瞒着Gordon。  
这一切都是因为近在眼前的Gordon的生日。  
结弦想要给他一个惊喜。

结弦坐的是下午五点从成田起飞的直飞航班，到达目的地是在当地时间上午十点四十分。来接他的是帮他安排行程的聚乐部的Logistics dept.的人员，他回了次家，放好了行李，就决定即刻直奔Gordon家。

明明应该是又累又饿了，可结弦一想到马上就可以看到一个多月未见的Gordon，立刻精神满满了。  
明天就是男人的生日，而他终于赶在这一刻到来前回来了！结弦自己都觉得激动不已，想象着Gordon等下突然见到他时吃惊的样子，他就像刚得手心爱玩具的小孩子一样乐不可支了，随时都可以笑出声来。

结弦没怎么在家逗留，从行李箱里翻找出几样仙台特产手信，一心想着要给Gordon惊喜的他，拿了自己的背包，拎上手信袋子就屁颠屁颠地哼着小调往Gordon家跑去。

 

只是万万没想到惊喜最终变成了惊吓。而受惊吓的不是别人，却是他自己。

“找Gordon？”

结弦脸上大大的笑容还来不及收尽，生生僵在嘴角，他眼睛瞪得大大地，怔怔望着来开门的女生——栗色的长卷发，白皙的巴掌脸，大大的眼睛，嫣红的嘴唇，就算是看惯俊男美女的结弦，也不得不承认对方很漂亮。这是结弦曾经对她的第一印象。

是的，他怎么可能忘记有着这样漂亮面孔的女生呢？

Gordon的booty call。  
结弦感到心脏狠狠地抽痛了一下，害得他一瞬间喘不上气，说不出话，连表情都顾不上收敛。

“hey？你怎么了？”女生看着脸色不怎么好看的结弦，不禁接着问道，“是Gordon聚乐部的是吗？进来等他吧？Gordon有事出去一会儿，应该很快就回来的。”  
女生的口吻不算冷淡，也没有过分客套，语气淡淡的，不过是对着一个无关痛痒的人的态度。

结弦视线有意无意地往室内扫了一圈，房间里冷冷清清的，似乎没有别的人。  
Gordon不在家，而把家托付给了这个女孩看管。

结弦分辨不出这究竟说明什么。但这一切让他极度的不舒服，心里乱糟糟的，更加混乱的是情绪。他完全不知道应该怎么反应了。

回身走了几步的女生看结弦没有跟着进来的意思，只好又重新转过身来走到门边，催促道，“不进来吗？或者我可以帮你转达？”  
她可能是觉得结弦听不懂英文，于是这次说话的节奏控制得非常缓慢，还配合着手势。

结弦敛下视线，不知为何一夜没睡的疲惫感突然在这一刻一下子向他袭来了，他觉得又累又冷，胃里堵得难受。  
他想回家了。

他掂了掂手上拎着的几盒点心手信，感到十分沉重，他落寞地笑了笑，把纸袋递给女生，用英文说，“麻烦转交给Gordon。”然后他微微鞠了个躬，像是没听到女生继而问他叫什么名字的话，转身头也不回地往电梯口走去。


	43. Chapter 43

Gordon不时看看手机，一下午心不在焉的。  
今天一整天，结弦都没回过他任何消息。这种情况之前只发生过一次，不过那次是因为他惹男孩生气了，他知道起因。然而像今天这种无缘无故的不搭理却是从未有过的，Gordon怎么也放不下心了。

Gordon翻出最后一条来自结弦的消息，［好久没吃荻之月，感觉比记忆中甜了不少。我回来会带给你吃，你肯定会觉得甜到齁。］之后还附了一串龇牙微笑的表情，看上去心情不错的样子。

可是从这条信息之后，Gordon发过去的几条信息，他都没再回复过。

Gordon免不了暗自盘算过去二十四小时里自己究竟有没有做错过什么。比方说在不该回复消息的时候回复消息，说了什么过分的玩笑话，等等等等。  
他仔细搜寻了记忆，发现自己最近乖得很，实在寻不出端倪。

现在是下午四五点，日本的凌晨，这个时间点他也做不了什么。他打算等过一会儿直接发视讯过去一探究竟。

“好饿哦！我们叫下午茶喝吧？”  
Gordon神游天外的魂魄终于被讨论小组的伙伴的呼饿声唤了回来。

今天是大学里的一门选修课的课外讨论组的活动，Gordon平时是真忙，基本就是挂个名头，这次实在是逃不过了，于是他干脆好人做到底，不仅出了人还出了场地。以此来报答给他挂名了这么久的这波同学。

“可以啊，想吃什么？我来订。”Gordon很是客气地立即搭腔道。

“不要啦，我怕胖，而且Gordon刚刚不是说过已经定了餐厅等下晚饭了吗？最多也就一个多小时这里就可以结束了，直接吃晚餐不好吗？”一个女生插嘴说。

“可是被Jimmy一说我也饿了。”另一个男生又捂着肚皮跳出来，“那Gordon，有什么东西垫垫肚子吗？”

Gordon被他们一人一个主意弄得没辙，他坐在单人沙发上，单手撑在扶手上抵着下巴，苦笑着摇了摇头，“不好意思，我平时不吃零食。所以家里没存这些。要不再帮你泡杯咖啡。”  
然而咖啡也只有清咖，只会越喝越饿。  
Gordon之前还会备着些薯片坚果类的零食在家里，以供狐朋狗友偶尔来个聚会时搭配着下酒的吃食，只是最近他已经摆脱了那种生活，所以这些东西也都一并处理掉了。

那人摆摆手，苦着脸。

Gordon正想说：不如就叫点下午茶来，女生不吃就不吃。总不能看人挨饿。

正这时候，一边埋头在笔电上打字的Francesca忽然悠悠说，“随便找点东西垫垫还是有的，刚刚那个小朋友拿来的东西应该是吃的吧？”说着她站了起来，往餐边桌走去，拿过桌上放着的纸袋撑开看了看，她提着纸袋走回来，取出其中一盒，对Gordon晃了晃，“是点心。可以给他们吃吗？”

Gordon远远看到纸盒上印着的穿着和服的女性画像，以及汉字「荻之月」，他瞬间惊了，脱口问道，“这东西哪来的？！”  
Francesca被Gordon大惊小怪的语气唬得一愣，喃喃嘀咕，“什么哪来的？刚刚你回来时我不就跟你说了？是你俱乐部的人来过了。留下这个就走了。名字都不说。”

“俱乐部的？”电光火石间，Gordon已经揣测出了大意。如果真是结弦回来了，那没有回消息的失联就有解释了，而开门的是Francesca的话，那......麻烦可就大了！

 

今天Francesca来得最早，她刚来没多久，就有一个女同学说车子坏在半路，一个人处理不来，Gordon没办法，只好去接人。等回来的时候其余的六，七个人都到齐了，屋子里闹哄哄的，Francesca似乎是凑过来和他提过一句谁送了礼物来，他也就那么一听，以为是来的这波人中谁带了礼物来，当时他完全没往心里去。

“就是上次在这里碰到过的吧！眼睛细细长长的那个日本小男生呀！”Francesca如是说。  
这一句话终于坐实了猜测，Gordon只觉得脑袋里“咣”的一声，至于这天崩地裂的声音究竟是源于得知男孩回来了而高兴的，还是因为被结弦撞见Francesca而觉得搞砸了事情后怕的，Gordon也说不清。

 

他匆忙站起来，边手忙脚乱找外套，边问Francesca，“他来的时候还有谁在？别告诉我就你一个人。”

女孩搞不清状况，又觉得Gordon这样如临大敌的模样难得一见，她笑起来，言语中透着落井下石的得意，“这话说的。就我一个人怎么了？你还怕我吃了他？哦！难怪他见到我脸色都青了，是不是上次我走后，你和他说我坏话了？说我是怪姐姐了？所以他看到我才吓成那样？”

女孩还在不知轻重地打趣。  
听到她说‘结弦脸色都青了’这句，Gordon也跟着变得脸色铁青了。

“你没和他说什么奇怪的话吧？他又说了些什么？”Gordon边穿外套边往门口走，拉着Francesca跟着他，焦急地询问情况。  
大家难得看到一向淡定的Gordon这么慌里慌张，都觉得有趣，视线跟随着两人。

“没说什么呀！他让我把点心转交给你，然后就走了，我问他叫什么都没理我。”Francesca呐呐诉说着，又不耐地追问，“怎么了嘛？”

“......没事。”Gordon穿好鞋子就准备走，他看了看一屋子人，交代道，“我有事必须要出去趟，你们自便，课题上有什么要我做的讨论出结果邮件我就好了。”

唉叫声立刻此起彼伏，Francesca拉着他衣服不让他走，“你是主人唉！怎么可以说走就走？晚饭呢？”

“我定的饭店就是离这两条街的那家法式餐厅，上次和你去吃过的，记得吗？订了七点。”说着Gordon取出钱包，抽出一张信用卡交给Francesca，轻声对她说，“不好意思，这次算我爽约，麻烦帮我好好招待下其他同学。卡没密码，下次见面还给我就好。”  
这种活动一向主张aa制的，但Gordon为了尽快脱身也只好这般简单粗暴了。

Francesca满意地笑着接过卡，趁她放开衣袖，Gordon立刻摆摆手开门，他走出几步又回头关照女孩，“抱歉，但那个点心不能动。饿了的话还是请他们叫下午茶外卖吧。”

Francesca愣了愣，但还是善解人意地没有多问，回了Gordon一个‘ok’的手势。

**  
Gordon一路快马加鞭，好在离得很近，基本上车子一发动就到结弦家了。

他匆匆上了楼，在门口稍加犹豫后，便开始敲门。  
又是门铃又是敲门的，等了半天，才总算从里面传来了不情不愿的门锁转动声，接着门被缓缓打开了一条缝，结弦从门缝里露出半张脸，面无表情地望着Gordon。

Gordon看到男孩，立刻粲然笑开了。可是结弦一点没被他感染，表情越发阴郁地盯着他，也不说话。  
要不是男孩长得可爱，这场景简直堪比在拍恐怖片的节奏。

Gordon轻轻把门推开一点，结弦也没阻挠，任由他推开了门，但男孩身体还是立在原地，挡着Gordon进房间的路径。

“怎么就提前回来了？”Gordon站在原地，笑容更深地望着结弦。一方面是陪着笑脸，但更深的原因自然还是因为看到男孩而打从心底里开心起来的关系。

结弦还是不理不睬，视线直愣愣地瞪着Gordon。男孩一生气就会变成一樽冷冰冰的人偶娃娃，今天也不例外。  
得不到回答的Gordon抬手刮了下结弦的鼻子，通常平时他这么做的时候，结弦总是会下意识地躲开的，可是今天他没有，被刮了鼻子也一动不动，眼睛都没眨一下，依然这么直勾勾地盯着Gordon。  
看样子这次是真的气得不轻。

“嗯？怎么提前回来了？”Gordon见得不到回答，便再一次语气讨好地试图打破僵局，“为什么不和我说？我好来接你。”

男孩此刻穿着两件式开襟睡衣，灰蓝色的棉麻质地的布料，衬得他皮肤雪白，偏大的睡衣套在身上，再配上他刚刚洗过才八分干的柔顺头发，看上去异常的乖。  
哪怕他此刻正虎着一张脸，满脸愠色，还是会让人忍不住觉得他很乖，让人可以不惜把全世界都给他来讨好他的那种乖巧。  
至少Gordon此时是真心这么想的。

“谢谢你的好意。”结弦出乎意料地开口了。只是语气生分得像是变了一个人，他别开视线，继续僵硬地说，“不过我不该提前回来，坏了你的好事。真是抱歉了。”

gor闻言哭笑不得。不过他心里立即自我安慰道：至少这次男孩还是肯搭理他的，哪怕是冷嘲热讽，好歹算是开口了，没有用一贯的冷暴力来招呼他。  
也许是个好兆头。至少能够语言沟通了。

“不请我进去吗？”Gordon还是笑。像没事发生一般的坦然自若。

结弦不声不响看他一会儿，慢吞吞后退一步，Gordon跟着进一步，结弦却出其不意地把门往他身上一甩，转身气冲冲往屋里走去。  
Gordon差点被甩了一脸门，他苦笑着抵住门板，进来后关上门，匆匆跟上男孩的步伐。他怕再被里屋的门打脸，好在结弦进去自己的房间后只是爬到床上，靠着床头坐好，拿过床头柜上的一本书，默默低头翻阅起来。

Gordon跟着他进来的时候，顺势张望了一圈屋子，厨房客厅都没见到由美的身影，而结弦隔壁的由美的房间，房门开着，屋里也暗着灯，显然是没人的。

“由美阿姨呢？才刚回来就出门买东西了？这么辛苦。”Gordon状似不经意地问着。他跟着进了屋子，把内屋的房门关上，再轻轻倒锁。  
结弦听到他锁门的声音，不由抬起眼睛看他，鼻子里轻哼一声，低下眼睛不看他，淡淡说，“妈妈没和我一起回来。”

Gordon一听说这个消息，开心得差点原地干拔个4A出来，他假意咳嗽一声，抬手摸摸鼻子，艰难地试图掩藏起此刻的喜不自胜。不过好在结弦还在顾自生着气，说完话就怒着脸低头看着书，劲量无视某人的存在。

Gordon慢慢走过去，站在床边看着男孩。  
结弦旁若无人地看书，当他不存在。Gordon不声不响看了他一会儿，慢慢脱去了外套扔到一边的暖桌上，再坐回床沿，动作又轻又慢地，像是怕惊扰男孩。他越是这样小心翼翼，结弦就越是故意忽视他。

Gordon伸手抓住结弦穿着五指袜的一只脚，把男孩的脚心托在手掌里，亲昵地用指腹摩挲他脚掌。结弦立刻挣了一挣，没有挣脱，他便用另一只脚丫子去蹬Gordon抓着他脚的手，动作不算轻，一半踢在Gordon手上，一半踢在自己脚上，脾气坏得很。  
Gordon只好讪笑着放了手。

“我可以解释一下吗？”Gordon终于轻声开了口，声音不疾不徐，甚至还含着点笑意。

结弦不做声，缓缓翻过一页书，视线随着书页游走，就是不搭理Gordon。

Gordon无奈，只好兀自说下去，“今天是大学同学的小组讨论，约在我家进行，你来的时候，我正好去接一个车子坏在半路的女生，而Francesca来的最早，所以当时家里只有她一个人。真的就是这么简单的事情，我发誓没有隐瞒什么，也绝对没有做半点出格的事。”  
Gordon一股脑儿说完，等着男孩的反应。

结弦没有表情地低着眼，像是一心一意专注在书本上，根本没在听Gordon说话。Gordon等了两三分钟，男孩还是这般不动声色地看着书，偶尔翻个书页。

Gordon伸手捏住书脊，结弦才终于抬起眼帘看向他。

“说点什么。”Gordon笑着。  
结弦微微压着眉头看着笑容温和的男人，冷淡地回，“说什么？”

Gordon想了想，道，“说你相信我。”

结弦表情纹丝不动。不言不语地定定回望着他，就是不肯开口。

“那么你是不相信我？”Gordon收起嘻皮笑脸的神态。

结弦不看他了，把被Gordon捏住书脊的书从男人手上抽走，继续把视线放到书上。

Gordon叹了口气，认真地说，“是相信还是不相信，你好歹要说出来。我也好有个解释的方向。你这样对我不理不睬，也解决不了问题的。说好不能冷暴力的，你说是不是？”  
Gordon说着说着，语气还是不可避免的软了下来。

只是结弦就是不睬他，从头到尾不看他，一副‘我就是冷暴力了，你又奈我何’的倔强样。

Gordon等了又等，人偶娃娃还是没有要理他的苗头。终于，忍无可忍的Gordon慢慢露出个不怀好意的笑。

“不想说的话也没事，那就......”Gordon慢条斯理地说到一半，忽然猛一施力，一扬手就把结弦手上的书抽走，扔到一边。结弦‘啊’地一声，还来不及挣扎，就被早有预谋的男人一把拉住脚踝往下一拖，再压着肩膀摁倒在床上，Gordon恶作剧得逞地笑着合身扑到结弦身上，准确无误地寻到结弦软嘟嘟的嘴唇，把男孩的惊呼反抗声全部堵在了自己嘴了。

一上来就是毫不客气的吻法，激烈的程度把还在赌气的结弦一时弄懵，忘记了挣扎。

两人那么久没见，只靠着文字聊天和视屏通话排解相思，说不想念这种形式的肢体碰触是不可能的。而一旦拥抱到，亲吻住，那种熟悉的甜蜜温存感便一下子甦醒了，美好到让Gordon一边沉浸在亲吻中一边忍不住惊讶自己究竟是怎么忍过碰不到结弦的这一个多月的。

结弦糊里糊涂地被吻了一会儿，在Gordon把手探入他的睡衣下摆，顺着腰线抚摸他腰身的时候，那一瞬间的微痒终于召回了他被这个男人弄丢的神智。

Gordon忘记了男孩那不容小觑的气性，以为久别重逢的思念加上几句解释可以抵过千言万语。  
不过现实来看显然是行不通的。  
被压在身下的男孩开始反抗，Gordon还假意嬉闹着压制了他一阵，不过结弦的反抗却越来越认真，越来越激烈，最后决绝地别过脑袋不让他亲吻。

Gordon自然不可能真的去勉强他，只好无可奈何地停下了所有动作。他压在结弦身上，在侧过头的男孩嘴角轻啄了一下，温柔的口吻，说，“宝贝，别生气了好吗？事情真的就是这么简单，你再让我说，我也说不出别的解释了。”

依旧侧着头的结弦不说话，更不看他，视线对着远处的一点，幅度很小地抿了抿唇。有一瞬间Gordon以为他要哭了。

Gordon不敢全身压在男孩身上，撑着手臂，身子轻覆在他身上，他又在结弦眼角吻了吻，委屈地说，“你不会真的不相信我吧？你觉得我会做伤害你的事？你真的这么觉得吗？结弦。”他轻轻念着男孩的名字，像在念着世界上最甜蜜的咒语，Gordon继续说，“平时玩笑归玩笑，但你真的相信我会背着你，去和别人发生什么吗？”

结弦不说话，静了几秒，男孩终于转过头来望着Gordon，他们静静对视了一会儿，在彼此眼眸中寻求信任和坦诚。

结弦始终没有开口，没有说信，也没有说不信。

“我很想你。你想我吗？”Gordon避难就易地。  
结弦抿抿嘴，又露出那种好像就快哭泣的眼神，他很小声很小声地呢喃，“想的。”

Gordon闻言，放心地笑了。他开口想说什么。结弦却先他一步，手掌轻覆着男人的后脑勺把他压向自己，和他接吻。  
这一次他们吻得缠绵。不再急切，也没有克制，不疾不徐地深入的湿热深吻。像是诉说不尽对彼此的想念。  
没有尽头的亲吻，混含着结弦若有似无的呻吟和Gordon慢慢变得粗重的喘息，渐渐变得狂热而激烈起来。

两人越吻越动情，Gordon把手探入结弦睡裤的时候，却被结弦一把牢牢抓住，不让他拉下自己的裤子。  
Gordon停下来，气喘着无声望着结弦，用眼神询问他怎么了。  
结弦同样喘息不止，吃力地吐字，“不要。”  
Gordon挑起眉毛，很吃惊，“为什么？怎么了？”

结弦慢慢松开勾着男人脖子的手，把手收回来搭在Gordon肩头，再轻轻施力推了压在他身上的Gordon一下，边说，“不为什么。不想做。”  
Gordon的思维还维持在发情模式，没有调整回状态，脑袋里血液不够，所以这个时候的他不是太聪明，他把手探下去抓住男孩精神昂扬的‘小结弦’，坏笑着，“你问过它的意见吗？它没说不想做吧？”

结弦被猛然抓住要害，慌张地‘唔’了一声，听Gordon这么调侃他，立刻横眉竖目了，气道，“放开！”  
Gordon被他严肃的样子惊到，却不但没有放手，还变本加厉不老实地抚慰地动了两下，像是在试探男孩到底是不是认真的。  
结弦心里抗拒，可身体依然被他摸得舒服了，下意识地露出一声哼哼，但他立刻回过神，咬住嘴唇，气愤地用手掌压着男人肩头，试图推开他，强硬地说，“说不做就不做！你再动试试！下去！”  
Gordon看他的样子是认真的，也不敢再造次，他把手收回来，小心翼翼地问，“到底怎么了？不是不生气了吗？”

吃了一颗空心汤圆的Gordon明显还没回过神来，以为男孩给他亲了就是原谅他了的表示，Gordon此刻充满疑惑。搞不懂男孩的阴晴不定究竟是什么意思。

“不行！我还是觉得生气！”结弦气呼呼地说完，从松了力气的男人身下翻身出来到一边，背对着他，捡起被扔在床上的书，侧着身子枕在枕头上，继续装模作样地‘看’他的那本书。

Gordon无奈苦笑着，没有办法，只好由着男孩任性。  
他也侧躺着贴到结弦背后，环着男孩的腰，抬起头把下巴搁在男孩肩膀上，贴着他的耳朵说，“那这次准备气多久？......解释你也不听，比起冷暴力，要不你还是热暴力我吧，我宁可被你打一顿，让你消消气。”

结弦背对着他不说话，抖抖肩膀，想要把压在颈侧的男人的脑袋抖开。

得不到回答的Gordon死心地躺了回去，胸膛贴着他的后背把脸埋在男孩后颈抱着他，手还是环在他的腰上，过了有一会儿，Gordon的手缓缓往‘小结弦’的方向滑去。  
结弦感觉到他的异动，冷着声音说，“我现在很生气，我也不知道要气多久。你要是想让我更生气，你可以试试看。”  
Gordon闻言立刻不动了。  
慢慢把手缩回来放回男孩肚皮上，把他往怀里压了压，无声抱住他。

“所以你还是不相信我吗？”  
结弦可以清楚地感觉到Gordon紧贴在他大腿后的硬热，可是男人的语气已经与之相反地完全冷了。他可能也有些动气了吧。

沉默了一会儿，结弦说，“我只是生气。”

“是吃醋吗？”Gordon干脆正面出击。他以为男孩会炸毛，会不承认，会挑他错。

“嗯！”可是结弦直截了当地应了。  
他那么坦然，Gordon反倒呆了一呆。

“那你别吃醋了，不值得。我只喜欢你，怎么可能看得上别人？”Gordon吻了吻男孩的后颈，开始循循善诱，“你是我的金牌啊。有了金牌了，谁还会去想银牌铜牌的？”

听Gordon把自己比喻成金牌，结弦心里稍微暖了一点。

......不过他依然还没过气头。

“不要花言巧语，我现在不想说话，更不想听你说话，你回去。”结弦冷冰冰地说，他身上还带着来自这个男人给他的热度，可是他没办法在这种心情下若无其事地和他做那样亲密的事。  
无论道理上怎么说服自己，可是情绪做不了假。想念对方不是假的，同样的，生气也是千真万确的。

“别别别！”Gordon环在他腰间的手不由圈得更紧，嗫嗫嚅嚅的吐词下便带上了些讨饶的意味，“我现在开始不说话，不打扰你，等你气消。但别赶我走。”  
说完，男人就真的不说话了。安安静静地猫在他背后，环在他腰上的手也乖巧地伏在那里。没有多余的动作。

结弦明白说再多，他最终也抵不过Gordon的软磨硬泡，而且他也不真的舍得赶他走，于是他索性闭了嘴，沉下心来安静看他的书。  
两人没有再交流，结弦就这么被Gordon静静从身后搂着。一开始他还感到有些别扭，稍微挣扎了几次，但每次都被Gordon更用力地搂紧，压制住，他挣脱不了，便也渐渐死心了，开始把心思专注在书本上。

结弦用了一个多小时看完了剩下的书，在脑海里过了一遍之后该怎么写这本书的读书笔记。今天的正事算是大致做完了。

屋子里的暖气开的很足。即便是穿着不算厚实的睡衣躺在床上也并不会觉得冷，更何况背后还贴着一个高头大马自带体温的男人。

结弦感受了一下，身后的Gordon呼吸平缓，像是已经睡着了。  
结弦轻轻把书放到床头柜上，再小心翼翼地把Gordon环在他腰上的手抬起来，接着又轻又缓地翻了个身，面向Gordon，再把男人的手放回自己腰上。全程Gordon都闭着眼睛，睡得挺实的模样。  
结弦心想：你倒是没心事！

结弦看着闭着眼睛睡得正沉的英俊男人，不由感到心里泛出又似痒又似麻的微痛。  
如果真心喜欢一个人，就免不了体会患得患失的情绪，因为无论再喜欢一个人，也不可能要求对方完全变成自己的所有物。  
然而结弦知道自己是一个占有欲极强的人。他会想要独占Gordon。甚至容不得别人的觊觎之心。

关于今天的事情，结弦真的不知道应该怎样处理才算是正确的反应。看到那个女孩在Gordon家的时候，条件反射下的那种震惊和随之而来翻江倒海的嫉妒委屈把他自己也吓坏了。

虽然等稍微冷静下来之后，他其实多少明白这当中应该是有什么误会的。因为潜意识中他是相信Gordon不可能做对不起他的事情的。

之后Gordon也解释了原委，听上去合情合理，毫无破绽。可是虽然道理都清楚明了，也都被认可接受了，结弦却还是觉得生气。  
究竟在气些什么，他也说不清，可他就是觉得放不下。  
或许是气恼Gordon的解释过于轻描淡写，似乎根本没把女孩随意出现在他家这件事放在心上。也许Gordon觉得自己清者自清没有问题，所以没有过多说明。可是结弦却对他一笔带过的解释无法释怀。  
结弦还是觉得这一切都是Gordon不对，虽然仔细一想，他又确实没有做错什么，他和那个女孩是过去式，对方是同学的话，结弦也不可能要求Gordon和她从此形同陌路。这样会显得自己小气而蛮不讲理......  
可是结弦很不好受，他很难过，觉得嫉妒而不安，他也知道自己应该无条件的信任Gordon才对，可是当时那一刻受到的惊吓历历在目，让他心有余悸。他控制不了这份妒意和不安的情绪。

这种沮丧的不知如何是好的心情又应该怎样传达给Gordon知道呢？

结弦看着熟睡中的男人好看的眉眼，觉得喜欢的不得了，喜欢到心都隐隐作痛的程度。  
［花心大萝卜！］结弦用口型对着闭着眼的男人‘说’。  
Gordon还是眉眼舒展地睡着，结弦看着看着便觉得气不起来了，他缓缓舒了一口气，心想：Gordon要是没这么招女生喜欢就好了。

他是我的。是我一个人的。  
这么想着的同时，结弦在男人的眉心轻轻印下一个吻。

Gordon虽然还是闭着眼睛，嘴角却缓缓流露出了一丝笑意。  
结弦看到了。

“你真是太坏了！”结弦气呼呼地指责装睡的男人。  
“哪里坏了？”Gordon睁开眼睛看着结弦，“你才坏，亲什么额头。换个地方亲亲我啊。这样我会醒得更快。”  
结弦撇撇嘴，又在男人鼻尖上亲了一下。  
Gordon笑得更深，但还是说，“不对，也不是这里。”  
结弦被他的笑意感染，总算跟着露出了一点笑模样，他手掌抚上男人的脸庞，缓缓凑过去，吻住了男人的嘴唇。  
Gordon立刻张开嘴和他接吻。

两人不急不忙地吻了片刻。Gordon的手又不老实地探入了结弦的睡衣，结弦停下亲吻，压住男人的手，半真半假地说，“你再这样，以后我要考虑换连体睡衣了。”  
Gordon失笑，反手把结弦按着他的手抓到掌心，拉过来送到嘴边吻了吻，“换什么连体睡衣，这么久没见，不要Gordon哥哥服务你一下吗？”  
结弦皱皱鼻子，说，“心情不好的时候不想做。”  
Gordon叹了口气，轻啄了下男孩的嘴唇，柔声说，“那告诉我，做点什么可以尽快让你的心情好起来？”  
结弦低下视线，想了一会儿，闷声说，“我也不知道呢。”  
Gordon无奈苦笑，把男孩搂搂紧，轻抚着他的背脊，在他额头吻了吻，“今天上午才到的？”  
“嗯。”  
“飞机上睡过吗？”  
“没。睡不着。”  
Gordon看男孩没什么精神，估计他也不全是因为生他的气，有一部分原因也可能是因为时差还没有倒回来的关系。  
“现在要睡了吗？”Gordon看了看时间，才不过六，七点的光景。  
“不，再晚一点，干脆累一点再睡。”结弦懒洋洋地说，他一天没睡，已经很累了，但他现在还不想睡。

“晚饭吃过了吗？”  
“......没。”

Gordon坐起来，结弦躺在那里看着他。Gordon伸手把他拉起来，“再躺着你就要睡着了。去客厅坐一会儿，我给你弄点东西吃。想吃什么？”  
结弦脱口就问，“你做给我吃吗？我不想吃快餐和外送。”  
结弦显然没有理解‘弄点东西’和‘做点东西’的区别。

“......嗯。”Gordon没什么底气地应道，“想吃什么？”  
结弦想了会儿，轻声说，“我想吃热乎乎的米饭配味噌汤，还有玉子烧。”

这是很简单的料理，结弦也不是刻意刁难他，但是对于下厨经验十分有限的Gordon来说，简直就是小学生做微积分一样的难题，而且家里一没有鸡蛋，二没有豆腐，真是让这道题难上加难。

“好。”可是Gordon一口答应了。  
既然结弦想吃，他就必须想办法做给他吃。

 

Gordon先去附近的24小时便利店买来了鸡蛋。  
豆腐的话没有办法，只好稍微偷工减料一下了。  
他在去买食材的路上google了玉子烧，味增汤的做法，当然，还有怎么煮米饭，他也不是很清楚......  
等回来后Gordon便收起手机，假装淡定地进了厨房，埋头忙活。

结弦在客厅玩掌机，看电视，偶尔进厨房看一眼忙得鸡飞狗跳还要强装淡定的Gordon，再暗自摇摇头出去客厅继续玩掌机，看电视。

加上买食材，前前后后忙活了一个多小时，Gordon总算把热菜热饭端上了桌。

每人面前一碗饭，一碟玉子烧和一碗味增汤。因为食器精致，乍一看上去居然还算挺像样的。尤其是玉子烧，蛋卷得很到位，切成一块块厚实地立在盘子里，色彩金黄，给人一种蓬松的软乎感，勾人食欲。

结弦先端起米饭，用筷子挑起一口，左右看了看，又不动了，他望向同样看着他的Gordon，冲着男人抬抬下巴。

Gordon了然，拿起筷子谨慎地夹起一口米饭慢慢送进嘴里，嚼了嚼，欣喜地说，“熟了！”

结弦翻了个白眼，把自己筷子上那口米饭吃了，欣慰地点点头，虽然有点过硬了，但好歹没夹生。  
他又夹起卖相不错的玉子烧，想了想，还是率先送到男人嘴边，Gordon对于男孩拿他试毒的举措毫无异议，就着结弦的喂食囫囵吃下去，皱着眉头感受了下，才豁然舒展了眉峰，评价道，“还行。不难吃！”

结弦将信将疑地看了他一会儿，才终于缓缓动起筷子。

“做得不像样的玉子烧都给我扔了，这已经是第三批了，没想到味道居然还不错。”Gordon像是喃喃自语，“这可是我人生第一次做饭给人吃。”

结弦看他一眼，轻轻哼一声，带着些小得意地抿了抿唇，努力收住了笑意。

一顿放吃下来，一贯挑食的男孩居然都吃完了，还添了小半碗饭，甚至还多吃了一半Gordon份的玉子烧。  
最后他放下筷子，没有说表扬的话，但Gordon已经心满意足了。

Gordon捏捏结弦的脸表扬他赏脸乖乖吃完了饭，心情还没有完全舒畅的小孩果断躲开了，还表示嫌弃地斜了Gordon一眼。

“没有奖励？”Gordon又在卖乖，“连一句表扬的话都没有？你的礼仪还在倒时差没跟着一起上线？”

结弦冷笑一声，阴阳怪气地呢喃，“吃完了没有吐就是对你最大的褒奖！”结弦边奚落男人边懂事地拾起筷子开始收拾桌子。  
之前在家吃饭，他通常是负责洗碗的那个，即使平时再忙，他也会帮母亲洗碗作为分摊家务，已经做出了习惯。

“去休息。”Gordon抢下结弦手上的碗筷，不让他动手。  
结弦乐得清闲，他对着Gordon皱皱鼻子，不领情面地轻哼一声，甩甩手走了。  
Gordon看着男孩的背影笑得宠溺。  
而他不懂的是：小孩子往往就是这么给宠坏的。

 

等Gordon收拾完桌子洗好碗回到客厅，结弦正窝在沙发上，腿上盖着毛毯，在打掌机。  
Gordon走过去坐到他边上，连人带毛毯的把他搂进怀里，使劲亲了亲他耳朵。结弦没有反应，眼睛都不错一下地看着掌机。Gordon无声地再进一步，张嘴含住男孩耳垂，用牙齿轻碾他圆润的耳垂。结弦被他咬得微痛，终于给了点反应，缩着脖子躲了躲。

“心情好点了吗？宝贝。”Gordon压低声音边往男孩耳朵里吹气，边说，“让我做点使你心情更好的事怎么样？”  
结弦‘呀’的轻声叫唤了下，用手抓了抓被吹得发痒的耳朵，再用手肘把仿佛粘在他身上的男人抵开，嫌弃的腔调说，“你好回去了，我准备睡了。”

Gordon闻言僵了僵，慢慢放开了男孩，沉默了一会儿才轻轻“嗯”了一声。

结弦暗自吃惊于男人的干脆，瞬间觉得委屈了。  
什么嘛！他难道真的要回去了？  
这么想着的结弦又觉得自己真是无比别扭。  
哎！好讨厌。

Gordon去房间里取了外套出来，出房间的时候正好逮到结弦偷瞄他的视线，虽然男孩极其迅速的收回了视线。  
Gordon暗笑了下，又走过去坐回老位子，看着蹲坐在沙发上死盯着掌机的男孩，Gordon若无其事地说，“我走了哦，送我出去吧？顺便锁门。”

结弦坐着不动，手指灵活地操控着掌机，冷淡地说，“不送。你自己走好了。我等下再去锁门。”  
“哦。”Gordon应了一声，还是坐着不动，过了一会儿又问，“晚上一个人睡会怕吗？”  
“不怕！”结弦正在气头上，语气很冲地说，“有什么好怕！”

“哦。”Gordon点点头，状似无意地说，“隔壁是不是一直没人住？”

结弦不知道他什么意思，没理他。  
“为什么一直租不出去呢？”Gordon开始自说自话地喃喃自语，“话说前两年我听闻一起分尸案好像就在这片区域，具体是哪里来着？”Gordon做苦思冥想状，沉默了一会儿终于又说，“啧，想不起来了......算了。”

结弦还是不理他，不过Gordon看他操控的掌机里的游戏人物已经明显乱了阵脚。  
Gordon在心里笑翻了。

“我走了。等下早点睡，如果听见什么奇怪的声音不要怕，是洗手间门的螺栓老旧而已，被风一吹就会发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，千万不要做奇怪的联想，没什么好怕的......”Gordon说着摸了摸男孩的头发，缓缓站起来，站在原地慢条斯理地理了理衣摆，准备跨出第一步的时候，结弦终于伸手拉住了他的衣摆。

Gordon笑得十分温雅，低头看住结弦，柔声问，“怎么了？”

男孩明明是一副快要被吓哭了的样子，眉头却狠狠皱着，又气又怕的模样，无言瞪着Gordon。  
看在Gordon眼里真是可爱极了。

“哎呀！”至此，Gordon终于演技浮夸地一拍脑门，苦笑着说，“我好像没带钥匙。”  
Gordon见好就收，开始给某个倔脾气的小鬼准备台阶，怕真把他给惹毛了的话，他会宁可被鬼怪吓哭，也不愿意开口挽留他。

“今晚可以收留我吗？我真没带钥匙。你不会眼看我留宿街头吧？”Gordon扮可怜倒是很拿手。

结弦听他这么说，瞬间露出了安心的神态，不过他马上收敛了表情，别扭地皱起眉头，表现地很不耐烦地轻哼一声，含糊地说，“睡地板！”

“小气鬼。”Gordon摸摸男孩的头发，笑开了。


	44. Chapter 44

Gordon洗好澡出来，结弦不打掌机了，正盘腿坐在沙发上，猫着背拿着ipod在打字。Gordon坐到男孩身边，手掌轻轻抚着他额头，把他头往后压一压，让他远离屏幕，“贴这么近对眼睛不好。”  
结弦抬头看他一眼，嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，他挪了挪身子，四十五度角背对着Gordon，继续对着ipod打字。

电视上放着日本的综艺节目，欢声笑语场面热闹。  
Gordon坐到结弦身边，意兴阑珊地看了好半天电视，结弦还在埋头打字。

Gordon去厨房溜达了一圈回来，结弦还在埋头打字。

Gordon忍了又忍，终于忍不住了，他突然凑过去想要看结弦手上的ipod屏幕，结弦立刻警觉地往边上让一让，把ipod屏幕转向别处，斜眼警惕地瞪着男人。

Gordon若无其事地笑了笑，把手上事先准备好的装有热牛奶的马克杯送到男孩嘴边，哄他，“喝一点。”  
结弦犹疑不决地慢慢凑过来嗅了嗅，发现是牛奶，便就着Gordon拿着的杯子一口气喝了大半杯热牛奶。剩下的他不想喝了，便摇了摇头，无言背过身继续用ipod聊line。

Gordon看着男孩后脑勺，喝着男孩喝剩下的牛奶，佯装无事地问，“和纱绫在聊天？”

结弦打字的动作顿了顿，闷声摇摇头。

“那是和谁？”Gordon瞬时警醒起来，再一次凑过去看。

结弦迅速地把ipod翻了个面，合在沙发上放好了，迟疑了一下，说，“日本的朋友。”  
Gordon顿了顿，不冷不热的语气，直截了当地问，“那个幸平君？”

结弦眨巴着眼睛看了他一会儿，再歪歪头耸耸肩，算是默认了。

Gordon沉默看着他，想了想，狐疑道，“你之前不是说过在日本没有很要好的朋友吗？”

结弦若无其事拿过Gordon手上的马克杯，仰头把还剩下一点的牛奶喝完，顺便掩饰下嘴角调皮的笑意。他太不擅长说谎，可是又不想放弃这么好玩的机会。

结弦把空杯子交还到Gordon手里，舔去嘴角的奶沫，才说，“青梅竹马不算朋友。”  
Gordon皱起眉头，已经为‘青梅竹马’这个形容很不爽了。  
没想到结弦接着慢吞吞说，“更像家人。”

Gordon只觉得心口‘嗝蹦’一下，不舒服的感觉铺天盖地弥漫开来，他没有注意到自己已经渐渐失态的语气，“也就是说你和他很要好了？”

结弦没说话，这时候又有消息音的提示，结弦看了看屏幕，没有当着Gordon的面解锁回消息。  
Gordon更加疑虑重重，沉着声音问，“你都回来了，他还盯着你做什么？”  
“他想知道我今年夏天回去吗。”结弦犹豫了一会儿，说，“想让我带他去游泳.....虽然不知道找不找得到可以一起游泳的地方。”  
结弦是实话实说的。其实刚刚结弦是在和纱绫聊天。内容就是关于游泳的，结弦不擅长游泳，每次都是夏天练习好，隔一年就浮不起来了，所以纱绫开玩笑说今年夏天要让幸平君教他狗刨式。姐弟俩就此闲扯了半天。  
之后对Gordon遮遮掩掩，是因为结弦还在和Gordon生闷气，所以不想让Gordon发现自己已经像个没事人一样地和纱绫聊天聊得这么开心了。而且屏幕上多次出现了幸平君的名字，Gordon还不知道幸平君是狗狗，所以结弦觉得让他看到幸平君的名字不太妙，至少当时他真的是这么想的。  
后来他确实有点想拿幸平君的事情气气Gordon，可同时又觉得这么做不太好。所以始终犹豫不决。在这徘徊的心理下，Gordon自己撞上来狐疑着问了他，结弦就这么顺水推舟地做起了恶作剧。

“不许去！”而Gordon立马乖乖上钩了。  
被妒意冲昏头脑的男人已经忘记要去探究结弦话语里的逻辑性，只听到男孩说约定和青梅竹马去游泳什么的，醋坛子就彻底被打翻了。

结弦被Gordon难得强势的语气吓了跳，马上又暗暗乐了起来，他很快看穿Gordon纸老虎的本性，镇定下来，满不在乎地哼一声，问，“为什么？为什么不可以去？”

Gordon被问住了，愣了愣，顺势强词夺理地说，“要游泳什么时候不可以游？聚乐部就有泳池，明天就去啊！我陪你。”

结弦眨巴着眼睛看着男人明显妒火中烧的样子，差点就要笑出来，他低下眼睛不看他，摇摇头，淡淡说，“你有没有听懂我刚刚说的话？是幸平君要去游泳，要我陪他。不是我想去。我今年夏天要回去陪他。”

Gordon不说话了，彻底安静下来。结弦抬起眼睛看他一眼，男人表情很冷，显然是生气了。结弦只觉得有趣。今天第一次感到心情洋溢起来，体会到了报复的快意。

Gordon把手上的马克杯放回沙发前的茶几上，视线转回电视上，安静坐在那里。  
结弦转过身背对着Gordon，在ipod上和纱绫说他要睡了，道了晚安后，结弦便把ipod放到了一边。

结弦回过身看着抱着手臂，皱着眉头，眼神直愣愣地看着电视的Gordon。  
他产生了一丝内疚感。

结弦抬起一只手，用食指戳戳Gordon的手臂，小声问他，“你怎么了？”  
Gordon不说话。像被定格了一样，没有表情的直视前方，不说话也不动，连眼睛都没怎么眨。  
结弦看着Gordon，Gordon看着电视，结弦看了他好一会儿，Gordon都没反应，结弦终于带着点坏心眼地开口道，“你吃醋了？”  
 这一回Gordon终于转头看向他，因为表情十分严肃，有些心虚的结弦被他看得一瑟缩。

Gordon就这么面无表情地看着结弦。  
结弦被他越看越不自在，他用手抓抓脸，已经准备坦白了，自己是故意想要惹Gordon吃醋，所以才会存心不告诉Gordon其实幸平君是狗狗这件事情，害他胡思乱想。  
而这样是不对的。  
玩笑归玩笑，可害得恋人担心难过了，就是他过分了。

“其实...”  
“对不起。”  
结弦才起了一个头的话，就被Gordon的这句道歉而打断了。

结弦停下来，呆呆看着Gordon，不明状况的‘嗯？’了一声。  
Gordon伸手搭在男孩脖子上，用拇指摩挲男孩的脸颊，语气诚恳地说，“我今天始终没有为Franchesca出现在我家这件事道过歉，是因为之前我觉得我没有错，我认为我对她没有想法，和你交往后，我和别人之间也不再有任何不正当的关系。我觉得自己很坦荡，没有对不起你的地方。所以不需要为这些事情道歉或者解释。”  
结弦安静看着他，听他说下去。  
“即使明知道你吃醋了，生气了，我也从没觉得问题的症结是在我身上。所以没有为此道歉。”Gordon顿了顿，再次诚心诚意地说，“对不起啊。”

结弦低下视线，不看Gordon，被对方语气温柔的一道歉，不知为何，他忽然就觉得越发委屈了。Gordon拉着男孩的手臂把他拖进怀里，紧紧搂住，亲吻了下男孩的耳朵，柔声说，“刚刚我忽然想明白了。都是我不好，让你吃醋了。是因为我没有给你安全感，是我不好。”  
“我没有不相信你。”结弦也搂住Gordon的背，“我只是觉得......觉得......”  
结弦也形容不上来他具体是什么感觉，忽然就词穷了。  
“我明白。”Gordon上下轻抚男孩的背，安慰道，“像今天这样的事，保证不会再发生了。”  
“我也没说不让你和漂亮女生来往的！”结弦急匆匆说，他才没有这么小气。也没有这么蛮不讲理呀。  
“我懂。我会掌握分寸。”Gordon松开他，看着结弦的眼睛，诚恳地说，“谢谢你信任我。”

结弦不好意思了，他抬手孩子气地揉揉眼睛，害羞地笑了。  
纠结了他一整天的闹心感觉终于释然了。因为Gordon理解了他的不安，这正是他所需要的。  
他相信Gordon不会再度让他这样伤心难过。

不过男人为什么会忽然开窍？  
结弦冰雪聪明，稍一联想就明白了其中的门道，结弦歪头望着Gordon，“是因为我说要和幸平君出去玩，所以你才领悟了我当时的心情吗？”

“嗯。”Gordon也没有掩饰，坦然地承认了，“虽然我相信你。但是对于你和别人的亲近，我还是会觉得难受，这就是独占欲吧，没办法的事情，但是我刚刚说不让你去什么的，是我不对。”Gordon说着亲了亲结弦的脑门，“你可以去...不对，这不应该是需要经过我批准的事情。你开心就好。”  
结弦被他说得一愣一愣，眨巴着眼睛看着Gordon，一没忍住就笑开了，他眯起眼睛咯咯直笑。  
Gordon被他笑得瘆得慌，莫名问，“笑什么。”

“你其实是在说反话是不是？”结弦乐得不行，“忽然这么通情达理，还‘你开心就好’。哈哈哈......我都要不认识你了。”  
Gordon‘啧’一声，故作凶狠了，“那我说‘不许去！’，你买我帐吗？”  
结弦停下笑，看着Gordon，像是思考了一会儿，再在Gordon期待的眼神下无辜状摇摇头。  
看到Gordon脸色慢慢阴郁下来，结弦又忍不住‘噗嗤’笑了出来。

Gordon不理他了，转过身把大长腿搁在茶几上，抱着手臂沉默地看电视。  
结弦笑够了，凑过去半靠在他身上，张开双臂环着Gordon肩膀，几乎脸挨着脸地抬眼盯着男人表情，玩味道，“有人生气了。”  
Gordon看他一眼，声音平板地说，“我没生气。”

“那你不要心口不一。”结弦抱着Gordon的肩膀轻轻晃一晃，撒娇似地说，“说‘不许去’。说！”

Gordon看着他，嘴角带一点无奈的笑，反问，“我说不许去，你就不去吗？”  
结弦抬眼望着天花板，拖长音‘嗯～’了半天，继续逗他说，“还是要去啊，不然幸平君太可怜啦。”  
Gordon连白眼都懒得给他，偏了偏头假装看电视。

结弦看着被他欺负到无语的男人，心情大好了起来。  
他放开Gordon，回身把ipod拿过来，边翻找里面存着的狗狗的照片，边自言自语地说，“找给你看幸平君的照片哦。他本人超帅的呢。我家方圆五十里内都没有比他更帅的同类了。”

Gordon觉得自己要被男孩气到爆血管了，他暗自告诫自己：要大气一点，要大气一点！  
不过仍然觉得胸闷难当，这时候结弦终于把ipod屏幕送到他眼前，图像上是一只笑到摆起飞机耳的柴犬，而结弦正蹲在它边上亲密地搂着狗脖子，同样笑得见牙不见眼。  
Gordon愣愣看着照片，足足反应了半分钟才明白过来始末。包括之前纱绫的话，和结弦的话，套在这条柴犬身上果然都条理顺畅。  
所以，它就是幸平君？

“帅不帅？幸平君。”结弦如是说。  
“帅。”意识到自己被耍了个够的Gordon咬牙切齿地蹦出这个字。便一把夺过ipod扔到一边，压着猝不及防惊叫起来的男孩的肩膀，把他一把按到沙发上，合身扑了上去，不管少年的惊呼求饶，狼吻了起来。

 

＊＊

威廉迷迷糊糊地醒过来，第一反应便是伸手探向身边，可是原来观月睡着的位置已经空了。他一下子醒透了，翻了个身坐起来。他昨晚睡得太舒畅，一觉睡到自然醒，在床上坐了一会儿，模糊的思绪才回归了正轨。

威廉下了床，慢慢走到床尾，把脚凳上放置着的叠得整齐的居家服一一穿好。  
他的脚伤还没有痊愈，走路必须要借着力气尽量不要压到伤口，不过手上的吊带已经取掉了，抬手臂这样的动作虽然不能说是轻而易举，但好歹自己穿衣服已不再是件吃力的事情。

威廉穿好衣服，一瘸一拐地踱到客厅。  
客厅与拉着窗帘的昏暗卧室形成鲜明对比，阳光从整面的落地玻璃墙倾斜进来，亮堂得让刚刚走出房间的威廉不由眯了眯眼睛。

“起来了？我刚想进去叫你呢。”坐在餐桌边的观月从书本中抬起眼睛看向威廉，笑容比这冬日里的阳光还要温柔暖人。

“嗯。”  
威廉笑着应了一声，悬着的心总算缓缓落回原处。  
自从脚伤后，观月把他接回自己家照顾，他便一直住在观月家，眼看已经两周了。

“来吃早饭吧？”  
观月身边的桌面上放着一人份的西式早餐，是威廉中意的pancake，旁边还配着枫糖浆和一杯牛奶。

“老师，你不吃吗？”威廉注意到观月自己面前只有一本摊开的书和一杯咖啡，“早上吃书就够了吗？书虫老师。”

观月被逗笑了，看着慢慢走向洗手间准备去洗漱的威廉，解释道，“现在都几点了？我早就吃好了。我刚刚说错了，应该是问你要不要吃早午餐。”  
威廉对他眨眨眼，笑得调皮地进了浴室。

等他洗漱好出来，观月依然姿势不变的埋头在看书。威廉默默走过去，坐到他身边开始吃早饭。

松饼软糯中带有劲道，味道不会偏甜，配着牛奶是威廉喜欢的口味。  
威廉吃着美味的早餐，观月在身边安安静静地看着书陪着他。威廉吃着吃着，不免去想，如果剩下的这辈子，每一天早上都可以这样，就好了。

这么想着的同时，观月忽然看向他，扬了扬眉毛，“什么？”  
“嗯？”威廉一阵茫然。  
观月比他更茫然，“你刚刚没说话吗？”  
“哦。”威廉心想自己应该不至于一不小心就这么把心里话都说出来了吧？他赶紧转移话题道，“我说pancake很好吃。”  
观月笑了，“再好吃也不准总是盯着一样东西吃哦。”  
威廉笑了笑，没说话。

观月站起来，去厨房洗了手，再去餐边柜上取了药膏过来，他半靠着桌子站着，打开祛疤软膏的盖子，用无名指蘸了一点药膏，给早饭吃到一半的威廉抹药。  
当时威廉摔下楼梯时，眉尾处磕破了，拆线后留了疤痕，虽然不算明显，额发也可以轻易遮去，威廉自己完全没当一回事，不过观月却坚持要他涂祛疤的药膏。  
看到这么上心的观月，威廉便干脆表现得更不在乎，于是这一项涂药膏的任务就彻底落到了观月身上。

 

“还好真的有效果，现在基本已经看不出来了。”观月边给他抹药，边絮絮叨叨地说。

威廉微微仰着头，闭着眼睛接受着观月的‘服务’，在沁凉的药膏和观月温柔的手指抚摸催化下又有些起了睡意。

威廉这阵子一直窝在观月家养伤，公司和学校的事能靠电话邮件解决就绝不会出面，奈何昨晚是他管理的一家分公司的年庆活动，不去露一下脸不行。结果一直被留到很晚，不知是不是因为上次干了一瓶伏特加后一直没有恢复的原因，昨天稍微喝了一点酒后，他便觉得不胜酒力，回来后倒头就睡，到现在也还是没有缓过来。

“看不出来了吗？”威廉已经有些昏昏欲睡，想让观月再给他继续按摩下去，“稍微还有一点吧？不过没有关系。”  
听他这么说的观月果然停下动作仔细看了看，又沾了一点药膏，再度给他涂一次，“坚持下去就一定会彻底消去的。”  
威廉心里偷乐。

涂好了药，观月把药膏收到一边，威廉半闭着眼睛直接用手往嘴里塞松饼，他觉得自己等下还需要去睡个回笼觉。  
观月拨了拨威廉睡得乱翘的头发，威廉抬头对着观月笑，把手上吃剩下的一点松饼送到观月嘴边。观月愣了一下，张嘴吃了。

“午饭给你做了咖喱，米饭也好了。”观月嚼着松饼，口齿有些含糊地说，“你等下自己吃的时候要热一下，不过别用锅子热，你不会看火，会糊。”  
威廉脸上的表情渐渐冷下来，他把喝了一半的牛奶放回桌子上，微低着头坐在那里，不回应。

观月自然感觉到了威廉的异样，隔了一会儿，他小心翼翼地问，“怎么不吃了？再给你倒点牛奶吧？”  
威廉摇摇头，抬起眼睛看向观月，“今天休息，还要出去吗？”

观月沉默着。  
等了一会儿，威廉问，“是乔回来了吗？”

观月眼神闪烁了下，最终定定看着威廉，然后无声点了点头。

该来的总是要来的。可是哪怕做再多的心理建设，这一刻，无论是心理上还是生理上，威廉都感受到了痛苦。  
不可思议地，威廉眼睛一下子就泛起了热意，他赶紧掩饰般地看向别处，不敢再对视观月。

观月静静等着，有些惶惶不安，他以为按照威廉的脾气，接下去一定会说一些霸道的阻止他的话。可是等了又等，威廉却始终沉默，眼神放空地看着别处。

双双沉默了好一会儿，威廉忽然开口道，“玩得开心点。”  
“唔？”观月以为自己一定是听错了。  
威廉看向他，努力挽起一个笑，说，“老师，再帮我倒些冰牛奶吧，我果然还是没吃饱。”  
“哦...嗯。”观月赶紧应了，拿过威廉的杯子去给他倒牛奶。  
不知为何，心里有些没着没落的。

那一晚之后，两人的相处起了变化，不过与其说是变化，不如说是又回到了之前那样。  
威廉像他承诺的那样，再也没有提起过那晚发生的事情，而观月自然是更不敢主动去提的。  
那一晚之后的第一天，观月在威廉醒来前就去了聚乐部，甚至因为不知道要怎么面对威廉而迟迟不敢回家。不过真的回来后，神色慌张的威廉只在最初紧张地询问他为何晚归，之后便再也没有提起过任何异常的话题。

观月便渐渐安心下来。

乔出差后，威廉住在他家养伤的这两个星期，安逸的简直如同梦境一般。  
然而，梦，终究是要醒的。  
他们，也终究是要回归现实的。

观月洗了澡，换好衣服准备出门的时候，却怎么都找不到车钥匙。他无声的在房间里里外外可能放置钥匙的地方挨个找了两遍，依然没有找到，找着找着，观月忽然冒出一个念头：会不会是威廉给藏起来了？  
他看向正坐在客厅沙发上的威廉，青年正看着窗外心不在焉地放空，看上去无精打采的。观月心里掠过一阵疼痛。  
观月不太放心他，想着：要不改天再约吧，今天就不去了。

这时候威廉大概是察觉到了他的视线，转过头看向他，微怔之后青年扬起一个温和的笑，语气挺轻松地问道，“老师是在找什么吗？从刚刚开始就看你在转悠。”  
观月回过神来，下意识地回答道，“钥匙...车钥匙找不到了。”  
威廉蹙了蹙眉头，站起来，来回看了看客厅的几个橱柜，边嘟囔着什么，边一起开始帮他找钥匙。  
观月跟着威廉又里外找了一圈，还是没有结果。

“备用钥匙呢？”威廉不免问。  
“......不记得了。”观月看了看书柜和百宝橱，不怎么确定地说，“可能丢在哪个置物箱里了。”  
威廉叹了口气，眼神落在观月身上，寻思了一会儿，然后他慢慢笑起来，笃定的口吻，道，“你昨天穿的那件外套呢？”  
观月低头看了看自己，今天他换了一件新的外套，但他彻底忘记了这件事，他恍然大悟地‘啊’了声，转身去置衣篮里翻出了待洗的外套，钥匙果然完好的落在衣袋里。  
观月回头对着紧跟自己的威廉不好意思地笑了笑。威廉也笑了，语气宠溺地说，“没想到老师也有这么糊涂蛋的时候。”  
观月更不好意思地笑着低下头。

观月坐在玄关的台阶上穿鞋子，也许是心情的缘故，他绑鞋带的动作显得犹豫而拖沓。威廉缓缓走到他身边，慢慢坐下来和观月并肩坐着，看着他。  
观月穿好了鞋子，侧头望着威廉，无声笑了笑。  
看到观月对他笑，威廉反而收了笑，表情肃穆地望着观月，甚至显得有些局促。观月不由跟着紧张起来。

“老师，你说会一直把我当亲弟弟，是真的吗？”威廉看了观月半晌，忽然开口说了这么一句没头没尾的话。

观月却立刻明白了他的意思。

观月楞楞看着他，大约过了很久，观月才缓缓点点头，轻轻‘嗯’了一声。

屏息等着他回答的威廉，听到他的答案后便慢慢地舒了口气，他跟着点了点头，像是对自己说，又像是告诉观月，“那就好，这样的话...我就可以死心了。”  
观月惊愕地看着他。  
威廉落寞地笑着，尽力用着轻快的语调说，“如果我一直这么乖，你就会一直陪着我，对我好，和以前一样的是吗？......作为朋友的那种。”

那一晚之后，观月一早就走了，而到了很晚也没有回家。威廉起先强迫自己不要胡思乱想，可是他却不由自主地会害怕观月就那么不告而别了。他打了观月的电话，手机关机，再打给Gordon，Gordon说观月很早就离开俱乐部了。天知道那一天在观月回来前的那几个小时里，威廉经历了怎样的煎熬。他以为自己最终还是逼走了观月。随着时间一分一秒的过去，各种各样悲观的想象几乎让威廉窒息。

终于，观月回来了。  
只是那时候，形同困兽的威廉已经醒悟了一个道理：也许他只有放弃得到观月的一切，才能够不失去观月。

观月说过和他在一起的话会害怕，会永远无法真正的快乐起来。对观月来说，这也许是没有办法改变的观念。  
如果他的执念会让观月永远无法安心下来，是观月给予不了的话，那么也许还是他放手才是最终的出路。  
比起自己幸福，他更希望观月能够得到幸福。  
这个道理他终于想明白了......  
所以，就这样吧。

观月听威廉这么说，眼眶一下子就热了，他颤声说，“威廉...我......”

“我喜欢你，老师，只喜欢你。”威廉打断观月，有条不紊地说，“不过现在我懂了，这是没办法的事。你不能心安理得地喜欢我，就像我没办法不喜欢你一样。这是没办法的事。”威廉再一次重复着，“如果和我在一起会让你胆颤心惊不能快乐，那么我对你来说就不是最好的选择，这个道理我明白了。我不会再任性地去做让你为难的事，我想让你幸福愉快的生活下去。如果你说只能做朋友，那我就做你一辈子的朋友......但请你不要疏远我，我保证不会再做让你不喜欢的事情了。你别不喜欢我，哪种喜欢都可以，不要像过去那样消失在我的生命里......”  
威廉一股脑儿说完，语气虔诚，使观月确信他每一句话都是出自肺腑的。可正因为如此，观月却感到了无比的心酸，为威廉，也为他自己。

观月静静望着威廉，泪眼朦胧中，他想到了威廉过去的种种......  
他说要给他做蛋包饭，就默默放下饼干，安静看着他的威廉。  
小时候因为他要带他去游乐园而兴奋得睡不着，第二天一上车便趴在他腿上睡着了的从没去过游乐场所的威廉。

每次都把他做的蛋包饭吃的一粒米不剩的威廉。  
说着我很想你，怎么可能讨厌你的威廉。  
对他说：‘我不想你被别人抢走。’  
‘做一个我只是威廉，你只是观月的游戏。’  
‘就算我只是威廉，你也不愿意和我在一起吗？”

‘你别不喜欢我，哪种喜欢都可以，不要像过去那样消失在我生命里。’

 

看着面前的青年，观月说不出话，喉咙酸涩地梗着，难受得要命，心口处一波又一波的酸楚疼痛疯了似的往外涌。思绪很乱，想要对他说的话那么多，却最终一句都说不出来。

“你去约会吧。我等下也回去了。”威廉微笑着，眼里明明含着泪光却始终维持着温和的笑意，轻声对他说，“明天有空的话，我想请老师出来吃饭，照顾我这么久，我应该好好请老师吃一顿作为感谢。可以吗？”

 

＊＊

观月恍恍惚惚地走出电梯，走向门廊。  
他最后究竟有没有答应威廉的邀约，有没有和他道别，又是怎么走出家门，走到这里的，他浑然不知。  
脑袋一片混乱，思绪是全然纷乱的。也许他只是逃了出来，所以才会这么仓惶，这么狼狈。

观月走到门廊处停了下来，一步之遥的门廊外阳光灿烂，璀璨得让观月下意识地眯起眼睛，双目生疼。

他站在大楼门沿，不知为何，怎么也跨不出这一步。仿佛一旦走出去，他和威廉之间的某种羁绊就彻底消失了。

威廉放了手，成全了他。  
威廉说会以他希望的方式陪伴他，那么哀伤地企求着朋友的位置。  
他明明清楚这样对威廉是何等的残忍，而那一瞬间他却觉得安心了。  
因为这样的话，威廉也许就真的可以陪着他一辈子了......  
威廉不会离他远去，会以他希望的方式陪在他身边，不会让他难堪，不会让他不安。会这样安安份份地永远守在他身边......

......然而接下去会怎样呢？

威廉会这样守着他，让他可以过他想要的安逸生活。  
然后过个几年，也许威廉会想通，会真的放下他，找到一个人，得到他应得的幸福。  
如果还是这般执着，威廉会继续这样默默地看着自己，沉迷在这种对他而言过于残忍的迷恋中。

而他自己呢？他真的可以安心吗？

......不。  
无论是哪一种结局，都不是他想要的。

观月抬头望着门廊外的晴空，视线对上太阳的瞬间眼泪便流了下来。

那么他想要的究竟是什么呢？

观月闭着眼睛缓缓后退了一步，再度张开眼睛时，他突然想明白了。

人生已经走了这么远，可他却什么都没有留下，他留恋的，都已经弃他而去或者被他放弃。  
而这一次，他忽然想要放手一搏，为了喜欢他的人，更为了他喜欢的人，鼓起勇气面对。  
就算结局不尽如人意，就算是那样......

观月的脑海里闪过青年含着泪的俊美脸庞，他忽然觉得，无论最后怎样，好像都没有关系了。

比起被人指指点点，他宁可背负着这一切，再选择相信一次，不是相信爱情，而是相信威廉，相信他自己。

观月拿出电话，在往楼上走的时候，拨通了乔的手机，他只说了对不起，乔似乎就明白了。  
对面的男人语气还是一如既往的温柔，他问他，你终于决定不逃避了，是吗？  
观月很是吃惊，一时没能说话。  
从交往的第一天我就知道你心里还有另一个人，我原来以为是之前那个人，后来发现不是......  
观月默默听着，又呐呐说了一遍对不起。  
乔却笑了，顿了一顿，乔语气真诚地对他说，祝你幸福，观月。

观月站在自家门口，握着已经被挂断的手机，愣怔了一会儿，才摸出钥匙开门。他手抖地很厉害，试了几次都无法顺利把钥匙插进门锁。等好不容易打开了门，门内的青年还是和他出去时一样坐在原地。  
青年抱膝坐着，把头深深埋在环在膝盖上的手臂里。可能是听到他进来了，才慢慢地抬起头看过来。威廉脸上挂着醒目的泪痕，看向他的眼神里充满了吃惊，这一份吃惊慢慢转变为不确信然后再渐渐透出点希翼的光辉，只是那份渴望一闪而过，很快地又被疑虑代替。

两人默默对视了一会儿，维持着原本的姿势不敢动作。  
“老师，你是忘了什么...回来拿的吗？”威廉小心翼翼地问，紧张下声线都是嘶哑的。  
“嗯。”观月看着他，肯定地点点头，再慢慢冲他走过来，在青年惊愕的视线中半跪到他面前，毫不迟疑地两手捧住他挂着泪痕的脸颊，吻住了他。

 

###

结弦睡了很沉的一觉，醒来时全身被暖洋洋的慵懒感浸透，舒爽极了。他闭着眼伸了个懒腰，才慢吞吞睁开眼睛。映入眼帘的是男友含笑望着他的英俊脸庞，这样一来，结弦的心情就更好了。他扯开一个大大的笑，精神奕奕地和正笑微微望着他的男人招呼道，“早！”

Gordon抬起手腕装模作样看了看手表，对他摇了摇头。  
结弦抓住Gordon的手，把表面冲向自己，原来已经快十一点了，他放开Gordon的手，揉了揉眼睛，边炸呼呼改口道，“午安！”  
Gordon捏了捏他鼻子，有些凶恶地说，“我以为你要直接睡到明天早上，好跳过我生日。”  
结弦吃吃笑起来，用两手遮住眼睛，大惊小怪地说，“阿呀呀！我睡糊涂了，都忘记今天是你生日了。”  
Gordon还没来得及开心，只听到男孩接下去说，“那我要重新睡过！就当我没醒！过了午夜再叫我！”  
Gordon好气又好笑，用力捏住男孩的鼻子，再俯下身吻住他。没多久，结弦便破了功，张牙舞爪地拍禁锢着他的男人的背，唔唔挣扎。

“谋杀啊！不给你过生日也不用反应这么激烈嘛！”结弦嬉笑着推开男人。  
Gordon不反驳，孩子气的虎着脸，满脸夸张的委屈。

结弦倒是开心极了，拉着男人的衣领，把他拉过来，亲亲额头，亲亲鼻子，最后再接了个吻。两人像奶猫一样无声地纠缠玩闹在一起，腻腻歪歪了半天才终于分开。

“我睡了多久啊？”结弦还有些迷糊。  
昨晚把事情说开了，他安下心后，神经一放松便觉得无限困倦，不知怎么就睡着了。这一觉睡的又沉又舒爽，一眨眼的功夫就到了这个时间。他原本还想挨到午夜，然后可以第一个给Gordon送上生日祝福呢！  
哼！自己真是太没用了！

“你睡了十三个小时又三十八分十七秒！”Gordon肯定地说。  
“要不要算得这么仔细呀？”结弦咯咯笑，又问，“我睡了这么久？那么我睡着的时候你在做什么呀？”

结弦问到点子上，Gordon立刻邀功似地说，“看着你，我看了你睡了十二个小时又三十八分十七秒。”  
男孩哈哈大笑，明知不过是花言巧语，结弦依然被这个马屁拍得通体舒畅。  
他想起什么，笑到一半停下来，板起脸故做严肃地说，“咦？那不对呀，那还少一个小时呀，还有一个小时你在干嘛啦？”  
侧躺着单手撑着脑袋看着男孩的Gordon挑起一边眉毛，慢声慢气地说，“抱着你睡了一个小时。你再好看，我也是要休息的好吗？”

结弦‘嘎嘎嘎’笑得好不开心，勾着Gordon脖子让他靠过来，奖励似地在他脑门上亲了下，“好吧，就偷懒一个小时的话就勉强饶了你。看出什么心得？我睡颜可爱不？”  
“可爱。”Gordon异常坚定地点点头，没什么表情地悠悠说，“踢被子，睁眼睛，打呼，说梦话。”  
结弦越听越乐，“我善良吧？为了让你看着我不那么枯燥，抛弃了自己天使般的睡相。”  
Gordon也忍不住跟着一起乐了，感激地说，“谢谢你哦。没把我吓死。”

两个人相顾着乐了一会儿，Gordon忽然凑过去动手去解结弦的睡衣扣子，结弦愣愣看着他解开两三颗，才问，“干嘛呀？”

Gordon手上动作不停，边说，“拆礼物。”  
结弦笑着拉过已经被解开一大半的衣襟，拍了拍埋首亲他胸口的男人的脑袋，训斥的口吻说，“不要闹！大早上的！”  
Gordon不理他，甚至还轻轻咬了下结弦的乳尖，结弦吃痛地叫了一声，乘Gordon被他大惊小怪的叫唤弄得分了心，结弦一个翻身挣扎着逃出男人的禁锢，跳下了床。

Gordon趴在床上生无可恋，望着结弦跑去客厅的身影，大声问，“说好的生日礼物呢？你怎么逃了？回来啊礼物！礼物你回来......”

这一回他的‘礼物’倒是很听话的回来了，手上还多了一个精装纸袋，一看就是真的装礼物的袋子。  
Gordon坐了起来，看着同样蹦上床盘腿坐到他面前的男孩。

“喏。”结弦显摆地晃了晃从纸袋里拿出来的手掌大小的盒子，得意地说，“礼物来了。”  
Gordon表情有些复杂，又是开心又不免担心的，欲言又止了一番，才说，“跟我想的不太一样。先说好，就算我收了实物，之前说好的礼物也是要给我的！”  
他把礼物两个字咬得特别重，一副不容讨价还价的架势。

结弦装作听不懂，横眉竖目起来，“怎么这样？这可是我精心准备的礼物！还没看你就要嫌弃吗？”

“没有没有。”Gordon立刻孬了，也觉得自己那样的反应太过分，赶紧陪着笑脸说，“你买的我都喜欢。是什么？”  
结弦皱着眉头把纸盒拍在他手上，凶巴巴地说，“拆！”  
Gordon接过来掂了掂，看了看包的有些粗燥的礼品纸，犹豫着，“这包装......”  
“是我亲自包的。”结弦插嘴道。  
Gordon赶紧话锋一转，“...真是很有个性，难怪难怪。”  
结弦哼哼笑，“其实店员有帮我包啦，不过后来我又拆开看了看。嗯...你先拆嘛。”

Gordon听话地拆开了包装，卧在盒子里的是一款价值不菲的mp4，看颜色还是限量版。他有些吃惊地看向结弦，这是结弦念叨了很久，心心念念存钱想买的一款机器。  
他们这行和音乐分不开家，mp4算是必备品。Gordon在这方面比较随意，常年用着一款比较大众化或者说是低端的机器，每次拿出来都要被结弦可怜一番，他也没当回事。

“这款给我买了？你自己呢？”Gordon知道结弦家教严厉，父母从不过分娇宠小孩，零花钱一直比较有限。所以他存钱买这款机器已经存了好一阵子。Gordon那时候想过在结弦生日的时候送他这款机器，不过听结弦念了那么些日子，知道他钱存的差不多了，那样的话，想必还是靠自己的坚持和实力买到手对结弦来说会比较开心，所以Gordon那时便放弃了送他mp4的想法。

“我的那款还可以用啊。”结弦稀松平常的口吻，“你用的那个太可怜了，会被别人笑的。”  
Gordon心想，应该也只有你笑话我吧，不过他心里却是满满的感动。

“这个要天天用的，当然要用最好的啊！”结弦解释着说，“我后来又把包装拆开，是为了把你这个赛季和之前所有赛季的选曲添加进去，都分门别类存好了，你听起来会很方便的。”结弦又絮絮叨叨地说了一大堆，关于这个机器的各种优点，末了他小心翼翼地说，“你会喜欢的吧？”

Gordon听结弦说话的时候，始终静静看着手上这款精致的mp4，手指摩挲着背面右下角处的激光印刻［结弦より］。  
他抬起眼睛看着神色紧张地望着他的男孩，倾过身展开双臂把男孩拥进了怀里，在他额角亲了亲，真诚地说，“这辈子到目前为止收到过的最好的礼物。”  
男孩把他认为最好的送给他了，世界上还有什么比这更好的礼物！

怀里的男孩呼地笑开了，身体也跟着放松下来，笑着说，“夸张！”  
Gordon静静抱着男孩，轻声说，“谢谢。”  
结弦有些害羞地嘿嘿笑了，拍了拍男人的背。  
两人静静楼了一会儿。

“还有份礼物要给你。”结弦说着，用手上拿着的东西碰了碰Gordon的脸颊。Gordon感到凉凉的东西贴在自己脸上，他下意识地松开结弦，抬手接过了东西，看了一眼不免又是惊喜又是失笑出声，“别告诉我这是你这个未成年自己去买的。”

Gordon手上的是一管知名品牌的润滑剂。

“当然不是啦！”结弦说着又从纸袋里拿出一盒保险套拍到Gordon手上，气呼呼地说，“是威廉和维尼costume一起寄来给我的。还附了纸条说是要我转交给你的生日礼物。”

“还好没人拆我的包裹，不然到成年前我可能都拿不到零花钱了。”结弦越说越气。

Gordon笑了好一会儿，心里想着这种情况下到底是应该表扬还是批评那个不让人省心的老友呢？

“维尼costume怎么样？”Gordon换了个话题，免得男孩气过头。  
“很闪啊！”说着结弦拍了拍肚子，“口袋这里都是水钻，超级闪，搞得我也想穿了。”  
Gordon失笑，大方地说，“那给你穿吧。”  
结弦不置可否，又赌气似地哼了一声，说，“重点可不是这个！”说着结弦拿起保险套盒子，继续道，“重点是威廉怎么会知道你的size？！”  
Gordon毫无防备，被这个让人措手不及的问题弄懵了。他愣了几秒才欲盖弥彰地“啊？”了一声，装腔作势地拿过盒子看了看，然后说，“这不是我的size，我的更大。”  
“切！”结弦嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，气呼呼地说，“你就是这么大的！再大我也不要和你玩了！” Gordon哭笑不得，想了想，说，“玩？你把这么神圣的事情叫做玩？”  
“不要转移话题！”结弦严肃地看着他。  
Gordon讪讪说，“他猜的吧。不然呢？”

结弦抱起手臂盯着男人。  
走投无路的Gordon竖起三根手指作虔诚状，“我跟他真的什么都没有！绝对绝对清白的很，连温泉都没有一起去过。”  
闻言结弦慢慢睁大眼睛，吃惊极了，他喃喃说，“我只不过是想说是不是你指示他寄这种东西给我的......”  
Gordon也惊了，为自己想象力过头的意淫而后悔不迭，他掩饰尴尬地咳了一声，“当我什么都没说。”  
结弦‘嗷’地大叫一声扑过去，按着Gordon肩膀把人扑倒，重重在男人肩膀上咬了一口，气鼓鼓地指责，“我怎么可能连威廉的醋都吃！你干嘛把我想得这么小气！”  
Gordon虽然吃痛却笑得异常愉快。他打了个滚顺势把男孩压倒身下，亲了亲男孩红扑扑的脸蛋，讨饶道，“我的错我的错，我家宝贝明明很大度的，是我思想龌蹉了。”  
结弦看Gordon服了软才嘟着嘴哼了一声。  
Gordon在他嘴角亲了亲，又一点一点轻啄他脸颊耳朵，结弦被弄得痒痒，左躲右闪的，咯咯笑了起来。  
Gordon停下逗弄男孩的亲吻，覆在男孩身上，撑着手臂看着他，带着讨好的语调，柔声问，“做吗？”  
结弦静下来，嘴角挂着点似有若无的笑，他抬起一只手，用食指点了点男人的鼻子，小声说，“嗯。不过我想去你家。先泡个澡。睡了一晚身上粘糊糊的，难受。”  
Gordon怎么可能不答应......

结弦整理了一些换洗的衣服，带着他训练用的行李箱，打算去Gordon家小住几天。

奇怪的是，真的获得了男孩的允诺后，Gordon反倒不心急了。  
两人出门前简单洗漱了一下，在去Gordon家的路上找了间餐厅吃了简单的午饭，又去shopping mall买了不少食材。既然结弦不喜欢外食，那么Gordon便打算自己动手做。经过昨天的试炼，他发现烹饪其实并没有想象中那么艰难，尤其是做给自己喜欢的人吃的时候。

逛了这么一圈再回到Gordon家的时候已经是下午两三点了。  
昨天Gordon走的匆忙，他还担心回到家会面对同学们留下的凌乱的客厅，不过意外的是，客厅干干净净，用过的杯碟也都收走了，沙发靠垫都摆放的整整齐齐。

“去泡澡吧。”Gordon揉了揉男孩的头发，单刀直入地说。  
结弦笑得害羞，十分不好意思地瞥了暼Gordon，轻哼一声，逃也似地往主卧的浴室窜去。

这次结弦真的带了入浴剂来，是超级好闻的一款新品，用于放松神经的。结弦想了又想，对着Gordon还是说不出要不要一起泡澡的提议。

明明是放松心情的浴剂，不知为何，结弦却越泡越紧张，越泡心跳越快。于是他泡了没几分钟便决定不泡了。  
擦着头发走出浴室时，Gordon正侧躺在床上，单手撑着头摆弄着结弦送他的mp4，看到他出来便抬眼看过来，瞬时扯开一个笑，欣喜地说，“这么快？”

结弦三两步蹦上床，把擦头发的毛巾往旁边一扔，对着Gordon把胸口一挺，闭着眼睛用慷慨赴义的口吻说，“来吧！”

Gordon愣了愣，忍不住被男孩夸张的举动逗笑了，他苦笑连连地说，“干嘛搞的好像我花钱买了你一晚你来献身似的？有这么勉强吗？”

结弦睁开眼睛歪头看着男人，再慢慢放松力气仰面躺倒在他身边，楚楚可怜地叹了口气，小声嘟囔，“为爱献身也是献身啊。很疼的。”  
Gordon刮了下男孩鼻子，“你又知道疼了？”  
结弦点点头，委委屈屈地说，“我google了。”

Gordon无奈地看着他，无声笑了会儿，想着男孩此刻时差还不一定倒过来没有，他终究有些舍不得，犹豫了下，说，“要不今天就先不拆礼物了。”  
他声音平和，没有一丝不高兴的意思。结弦可以清楚地感受到他对自己的迁就和宠溺。

“拆！”结弦大声说，边抓起男人的手放到自己睡衣的衣襟上，示意他解自己扣子。

一碰到男孩泡澡后热乎乎的身体，Gordon头脑即刻就跟着发热了，他也不再假客气，二话不说俯下身吻住男孩肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，结弦也立刻勾住他脖子，配合着张开嘴，和他湿吻。

虽然两人还从未做到过最后，不过好歹也亲密过好几次，面对对方的身体已经有了一定的了解。Gordon先和结弦热吻，覆在他身上，两手从结弦睡衣底下钻进去贪恋地抚摸着男孩的腰身，结弦虽然怕痒，然而腰部其实是他的敏感点，Gordon已经掌握了触碰的力道和节奏，总是能惹得男孩舒服的哼哼。

Gordon的手从下往上抚摸，边摸边解男孩衣扣，亲吻却是顺着结弦颀长的脖颈一路向下吻至胸口的。  
男孩的睡衣很快被褪去。骨肉云停的身材暴露无遗，皮肤细腻而弹手，像精雕细琢后的玉，凝脂一般的手感，美妙到让Gordon沾上了便放不开手。  
男孩的乳首是淡淡的咖啡色，染上情欲的色彩后甚至会透出些许粉色，小巧的两点可爱的耸立着，让人欲罢不能，Gordon一口含住了一个，男孩立刻反应很大的‘啊’地失声叫唤了下，像受了惊吓的小动物，可爱的紧。  
Gordon边含着他的乳尖舔允，手渐渐下滑，从男孩腰腹一路抚摸到腿间，再把男孩睡裤和着底裤一并拉下，结弦配合着抬起腰蹬蹬腿甩去裤子。  
Gordon边吻着男孩边握上他青涩的却已经微微抬头的硬热，也许是很久没做，稍做抚慰下，很快就点燃了男孩身体的热度，Gordon顺势上下捊动几下，结弦喘得更厉害了，呼吸间隐约带出些呻吟，很是动人。

“想我吗？”Gordon停下亲吻，往上挪了挪，低头看住双眼微眯望着天花板的男孩。  
结弦已经有些意乱情迷，闻言立刻从鼻间哼出一个‘嗯’，软软糯糯地应道，“想。”  
“最想什么？”Gordon亲啄着男孩的嘴角，“嗯？想我什么？”  
“想摸摸。”结弦又乖又实诚，一手抓上Gordon抚在他腿间却不再动作的那只手的胳膊，催促道，“摸呀。”  
Gordon笑了笑，收回抚摸男孩昂扬热度的手，贴在他耳边用蛊惑人心的磁性嗓音说，“今天不摸了，再摸你就出来了，等下要一起的，嗯？”  
结弦眼神懵懂地望着Gordon，想了想，乖巧地点点头，“嗯。”  
Gordon取过一个枕头，示意男孩抬起腰，再把枕头塞到他腰下垫着，紧接着他取过床头柜上的润滑剂打开，挤了一点在手上。

结弦看着Gordon动作，眼神中透露着紧张，像是等待打针的小孩子，表情中是遮都遮不住的害怕。Gordon有些想笑又有些心疼，他再度俯下身和男孩接吻，极尽所能的挑逗纠缠，男孩渐渐在Gordon的攻势下放松了神经。  
不过Gordon的手指一触碰到男孩的穴口时，他还是不可抑制地颤了一下，无措的轻哼声被Gordon堵在唇间，Gordon更卖力地热吻他，帮他分散注意力，手上的动作却毫不含糊，轻轻揉按着男孩的后穴，等觉得差不多了，才缓缓地探入了一根手指。

随着他的插入，结弦瞬间绷紧了身体，发出难耐的呜咽声，Gordon忙亲吻男孩鬓角，哄他，“乖，放松一点，我不会弄疼你的。”  
结弦紧紧抓着Gordon已经衣襟大开的衬衣衣袖，缓缓吐出一口气，尽力放松下身体。

在充分的润滑剂的帮助下，进入一根手指并不十分困难，等插入至指根，Gordon感到自己的手指被男孩炙热的肉壁吮住，下身也不由跟着窜过一股热流，光是凭想象中的代入感，他都能够感受到极致的诱惑，恨不得立刻将分身插入这具诱人的身体。

二根手指的进入明显已经有些吃力，太紧了，等好不容易探入至指根后，男孩的身体都在不由自主地微微轻颤。

“疼吗？”Gordon不敢再动，停下来吻了吻男孩的眼睛，柔声询问。  
结弦急促地一小口一小口喘着气，眼睛湿湿润润覆着一层泪膜，似是随时都会哭出来，但他还是望着Gordon缓缓摇了摇头。  
Gordon怜惜地吻了吻男孩的脸颊，又一路向下边亲吻男孩胸口边继续着手上的动作。等到扩充至三根手指后，结弦的鼻尖上都泛起了细密的汗珠。

扩充的差不多了，Gordon退出一根手指，只留食指和中指在男孩的肉穴中。他停顿了一会儿，这一次不似之前扩张的动作，而是变换着角度按压着结弦的肠壁，似乎在寻找着什么。  
Gordon动作温柔又耐性，加上安抚似的亲吻爱抚很有效地分散了来自下身的异物感，结弦其实并不怎么觉得疼痛，可是这全然陌生的侵入感还是让他紧张害怕。

忽然间，Gordon的手指不知道按压到哪一处，结弦只感到尾椎处一股酥麻感和着热流极速窜入神经末端，让他止不住狠狠一记战栗，跟着情不自禁‘啊’地一声尖叫了出来。

Gordon很满意于男孩的反应，指尖又在那一处搔拨了两下，男孩跟着像脱水的鱼儿一样就地弹了弹，颀长的脖颈向后一仰，拉出一弯漂亮的弧度。  
结弦慌张地扣住Gordon手臂，一时间只顾着喘息，居然整理不出像样的语句，只眼神慌乱地望着Gordon，像无助的小孩子在向大人求救。

Gordon对他抚慰地笑了笑，“舒服吗？”  
男孩眉头紧皱，慌忙摇了摇头，呜呜咽咽，“...很...奇怪。”

Gordon笑着轻轻吻了吻男孩的鼻尖，吻去他鼻子上的汗珠。他把手指退出来，直起身跪坐到男孩腿间，取过之前就扔在床上的一枚保险套，把包装撕开取出套子。  
这个过程中男孩始终茫茫然地望着他的一举一动。

Gordon用食指和中指夹着套子扬了扬，逗他，“要帮我戴吗？”  
结弦看看套子，再视线下移盯上Gordon胯间的大家伙，原本迷茫的眼神忽然就聚神了，他皱起脸露出一个很委屈的表情，呢喃着快哭了，他摇摇头说，“不科学，不可能可以的...”  
Gordon赶紧俯下身亲吻男孩脸颊，自己一时犯傻又吓到他了。  
“嘘。”Gordon边亲吻他边哄他。结弦两手勾着Gordon脖子抱着他，甚至有些瑟瑟发抖，是真怕了。

Gordon下身已经涨得发痛，迫不及待地想要发泄，可是看到男孩这幅可怜兮兮的模样，他终究还是舍不得的，他把手上的保险套扔到一边，吻了吻男孩眼睛，语气温柔至极地说，“宝贝，如果你现在变卦的话，我一定会憋死的...不过如果你实在不想...就下次再说。”  
结弦听Gordon又犹豫又无奈的语气，噗的笑了出来，倒是没那么紧张了，他静了一会儿，闷声摇摇头，抬起大长腿蹭了蹭Gordon的腰侧，商量道，“别带套了！能小一点是一点...”

Gordon哭笑不得，这是什么逻辑？不过不带套什么的是他求之不得的，做梦都想在第一次的时候直接最亲密的感受男孩。只是男孩的安全意识实在是令人担忧，好在Gordon自己心里有数，他在和结弦交往没多久后便去做了这方面的全面检查，过去他没当一回事，不过现在不一样了，幸亏结果很好，他可以在男孩提出这个要求的时候问心无愧的回应他。  
当然，他不可能煞风景地说出这些，以免结弦在这关键时刻做任何不必要的联想。

“好。”Gordon亲了亲结弦额头，拉开男孩环住他脖子的手臂，慢慢直起身。他拿过一边的润滑剂，倒了一些在掌心上，再涂抹到自己的分身上，等润滑的差不多了，他把男孩的右腿抬高到自己肩膀，男孩咬着嘴唇表情无辜地望着他。  
结弦身体的柔韧性极佳，这样的动作对他来说不存在任何难度。

等了一等，Gordon把肉棒抵到结弦的股间正对着穴口，经过润滑扩张的穴口微微翕张，像是已经做好了接纳的准备，Gordon把硕大抵在结弦的股缝间上下舔舐了几下，才终于对着穴口缓缓抵了进去。  
“啊！”结弦在Gordon的用力抵入下紧跟着绷紧了身体，这样一来，事先耐心的扩张的功用等于浪费了大半。Gordon也很辛苦，进退两难的境地。  
结弦一只手无助地抓着他的手臂，另一只手死死捏着腰下垫着的枕头，眉头紧皱，眼角含着泪快要落出来了。

“放松一点，结弦。”这样僵持着反而痛苦，如果就此退出去，Gordon可能就狠不下心再来一次了。  
“嗯...”男孩哼哼着点点头，可是并没有真的放松下来。

于是Gordon只能把心一横，缓慢却不再犹豫地一寸一寸把自己的分身插入男孩体内。  
短短的时间里，两人都出了一头汗，等全根没入后，Gordon舒服地叹出一口气，俯下身体去亲吻男孩，结弦的一条腿还架在他肩膀上，Gordon一弯腰变换了顶入的角度，使得两人的下身更为贴合，就这样又无端进了几寸。  
结弦闷哼一声，闭了闭眼睛，一颗泪终于滑出眼角。Gordon小心翼翼地吻去这一滴泪，把男孩的脚慢慢放下来，引导男孩的两条长腿环在自己腰侧。他稍微动一动，身下的男孩就跟着他哼一哼，即可爱又可怜的。

“感觉怎么样？疼吗？”Gordon还不敢动作，想要给男孩一点时间适应。  
结弦睫毛颤动，上面还挂着泪珠，一簇一簇黏在一起，显得越发的长。他粗暴地用手一抹眼睛，带着哭音委屈得不行地说，“我讨厌混血儿！”  
Gordon笑喷，“别说气话啊宝贝。”  
结弦盯着他，皱着眉头，凶道，“不是气话！是肺腑之言！”  
Gordon笑得停不下来。  
结弦握拳打了男人肩膀两下，“不要笑啊！你一笑...下面...哎呀...”  
被他这么一说，Gordon更想笑了，不过现在显然不是说笑的时候。

“宝贝，你身体里真的好热好舒服，光被你这样夹着，我都要射了。”Gordon说回正题，说出他的“肺腑之言”。  
结弦环住男人脖子，任由他肆意吻着脸颊颈侧，一边轻喘一边艰难地哼唧，“那你快射吧...然后..然后我们就可以洗洗睡了...”  
说着说着还有意无意地夹了Gordon一下，憋了半天又没有防备的Gordon真的差点被他这一下弄得当场缴械投降。  
“坏小孩！”Gordon惩罚似的咬了口男孩的耳朵。

这一次Gordon不再留情面，开始了狠狠的律动。

每一次硕大撵过敏感的肠壁，都能让结弦止不住地阵阵的颤栗，感觉太清晰了，他甚至能描绘出男人的形状以及感受到他脉络的跳动，这种无比直观的侵略感使他害怕又无措。

Gordon为了方便动作，直起了腰跪在男孩大开的腿间，他双手抓着男孩脚弯处把他双腿压向身体，使股间上扬更方便他的侵入。  
结弦微微张着嘴茫茫然地看着在他身上驰骋的男人，表情无辜得叫人心疼。

有那么一会儿谁都没再说话，室内只剩下肉体激烈碰撞下的“啪啪”声，混杂着男孩似痛苦又愉悦的呻吟以及男人的粗重喘息。

Gordon像是饥肠辘辘的人忽然迎来了饕餮盛宴，已经全然顾不得礼仪吃香，一时只凭本能地疯狂占有。他狠命挺胯，每一次都用尽全力似的把自己嵌入男孩的身体最深处。  
结弦在男人无止境的撞击下失了方寸，一开始他还只是闷哼，咬着嘴唇不愿意泄露过多的令自己感到羞耻的呻吟，可是Gordon却爱听男孩的声音，对他来说那仿若浅吟低唱般的美妙，于是Gordon便在插入中变换着角度力道，恶意碾压过男孩体内的那一点。

结弦的呻吟越来越无助，越来越慌乱，被Gordon托在半空中的脚的趾尖都蜷缩起来，到最后失控到尖叫出声，可是Gordon却仿佛听不见他的呼救，越发沉浸在令彼此疯狂的律动中。  
实在撑不下去的男孩拼命摇头，对着Gordon伸出双手，做出一个要抱抱的姿势，嘴里期期艾艾地呢喃，“我不要了，我不玩了...嗯....Gordon...Gordon哥哥！”

Gordon一开始还没要停的意思，男孩却真的呜呜哭了起来，像是被逼入绝境的幼兽，吓得吱吱叫唤却不能逃脱。  
这下Gordon慌了，赶紧停下来，俯身去抱他，结弦死命抱住男人脖子，边哆嗦边喃喃，“别动了别动了。我不要了。”  
可怜又可爱，Gordon心尖跟着颤动，他那么爱他。  
Gordon语气带着满满的内疚，边吻去男孩的眼泪边说，“我不动了，不动了.....我弄痛你了吗？”

他终于吃到男孩，味道又实在过于美味，使得他一下子亢奋过头，失了分寸。  
如果他这么难受，那就只能下次再说了，他不能冒着让小孩就此怕了这件事的风险继续下去。

结弦紧紧抱着Gordon，抽噎了一会儿，在男人温柔的亲吻下头脑渐渐冷静下来，他支支吾吾地说，“不是疼，是很奇怪，很奇怪的感觉！”  
“怎么叫奇怪？不是疼吗？”Gordon没了方向。  
结弦摇摇头，“很奇怪的感觉...我要死了...不好玩...”  
Gordon想到了什么，匆忙去摸男孩的分身。明明精神得很，他总算明白过来，当下真是好气又好笑。  
“这是快感啊傻瓜！”  
结弦眨巴眨巴眼睛，附着眼泪的睫毛跟着一张一阖，看上去傻憨憨的很是懵懂无知。  
终于缓过劲来的男孩咽了咽口水，抿抿嘴巴，终于说，“大...大概是...”  
什么叫「大概是...」  
Gordon挺动下身又恶意地摩擦个那一点，结弦立刻跟着眯起一只眼睛，露出一声奶猫呢喃似的呻吟，Gordon咬牙笑着说，“是「肯定是」好吗？”

“可是...很奇怪啊...”结弦还在据理力争。  
“不是奇怪！是舒服！”Gordon真要被他气死了，更重要的是他甚至动了中止的念头，这样下去真的要憋死了，“我不会停了。”Gordon沉声说。  
“啊咧？”  
结弦还反应不过来，Gordon就开始了新一轮的攻城略地。这一次真的没再手下留情。

Gordon扣着男孩的腰不断地狠命撞击，任由男孩怎样讨饶都不松懈一丝力气让他逃脱一分一毫。他一边顶弄他，一边还配合着抽插的频率抚慰男孩的分身。

结弦很快在前后夹击的过激快感中射了出来。  
一股一股的射了好几次，每一次射精都下意识地后穴一阵阵收缩，害得Gordon也差点被他夹得高潮了。

Gordon停下攻势，探身抽了几张床头柜上的纸巾，擦了擦自己和男孩肚子上的精液。

等结弦平息下喘息的间隙里，他分身依旧插在男孩身体里，在男孩沉浸在高潮余韵的茫然中有一下没一下的亲吻他的肩膀，“感觉怎么样？”  
结弦缓缓转过脸颊，眼神木楞楞地定在Gordon脸上，他喘息着说，“...刚刚...我以为...我要死了......”  
Gordon边吻他边笑，“是舒服得要死了吗？”  
结弦眨巴眨巴眼睛，老实巴交地点点头。

Gordon跟着满意地一点头，亲了亲他额头，邪魅地笑了笑后正色道，“现在轮到我了。”  
他说完就自顾自坐起来，插在男孩股间的巨棒依然又硬又烫，就这么生生抽了出来。  
结弦已经经历过高潮，可是身体却较之前还要敏感，被他这样带着一动，立刻嗯啊的叫了声，让本就欲火焚身的Gordon越发难耐。

Gordon拽着男孩的手臂把人抓起来，拍了下男孩的屁股示意他跨坐到自己身上，结弦懒洋洋地不太情愿，Gordon半拖半抱地把他当人偶娃娃支配。  
“有点义气好不好？我还憋着呢。”Gordon难得抱怨起来。  
结弦撇撇嘴，不怎么甘愿地轻声哼了下，倒是配合着动作了。

从下往上进入的姿势对于新手结弦来说难度太大，何况Gordon让他自己坐下去，他猛摇头，Gordon就连哄带骗还半强迫地，最后结弦抱着Gordon脖子，把脸全埋在男人宽厚的肩膀上，才任由男人扣着腰往下一点一点沉下去，终于完成了这看似不可能完成的任务。

这个姿势下进入的更深，结弦缓过一口气，用手摸着自己肚皮上接近胃的位置，苦大仇深地指责Gordon：都顶到这里了！  
Gordon不知道该作何表情作何评论，只好当没听见，扳过男孩的脸一阵狠吻，边吻边由下往上顶弄抽插，然后男孩便只剩下“嗯嗯啊啊”喘息呻吟的份了。  
结弦那释放过一次的欲望在男人的挑逗下很快卷土重来，没一会儿又硬挺如初。Gordon在插入的同时不忘抚慰男孩的前端，好让他跟上自己的节奏。

结弦这次也还算配合，会自己勾着Gordon的脖子摆动腰身迎合他的进入，男孩应该不是故意的，可是对于Gordon来说，他稍微这么主动一下带来的体验却是欲死欲仙的。

“你还没好吗？...嗯...”结弦抱着Gordon脖子贴在他耳边对他说，“我...我好像要到了......哼嗯...你快点啊...”  
结弦已经射过一次，都已经快要迎来第二次，可是Gordon居然还没有发泄出来。

Gordon扣着男孩的腰托着他上下动作，额头抵在男孩的肩膀上极速地在他身体里进出。结弦两手攀在男人肩膀上，仰着脖子咬着嘴唇压抑着呼之欲出的呻吟，感受着来自下身一波又一波上涌的快感。  
Gordon忽然慢了下来，“让我出来..我要......”  
结弦吓了一跳，他以为男人还要换个姿势干个十七八遍，所以结弦闻言不但没有放开他，反而更紧地搂住他脖子，下面也跟着收紧，急切地说，“不要了不要了，就这样，快点结束！你快出来啦！”结弦边说边上下摆动腰身，还主动亲吻上男人的嘴唇，极尽诱惑之能事，想要引得Gordon尽快射出。

已经濒临界限的男人哪里受得起这种挑逗，男孩什么都不懂，可胡乱的又是亲又是乱动的引诱却意外的有效，Gordon还来不及反应就在男孩一沉腰的刺激下直接生生地全数泄在了男孩身体深处。  
“啊！”结弦也被体内一股又一股爆发似的四散开来的热烫惊到，跟着射了出来。结弦紧紧搂着男人的脖子，呻吟着在快感中发颤。  
Gordon也用力搂着男孩的腰把他箍在怀里，沉浸在这不期而至的激烈快感中。

等疯狂劲过去一点，Gordon把男孩轻轻放倒在床上，再合身扑上去压在他身上。两人呼吸依然急促，可是Gordon还是禁不住想要接吻的冲动，他们在粗重的喘息中深吻，纠缠在快感的余韵中。  
吻了又吻，越来越缠绵悱恻，不再是为发泄欲望，只单纯为了表达眷恋。

“嗯...”男孩哼哼着转过头，呼吸不匀地说，“让我好好喘一喘...我...我要不行了...”  
失去亲吻机会的男人只好流连在男孩肩头，落下一个又一个的印痕。  
两人又搂在一起腻歪了一阵，Gordon渐渐缓过神来。  
“死小孩。”Gordon虽然在责备，语气却是明晃晃的宠溺温存，“我只是想抽出来射而已...射在身体里对你不好你知不知道？”

“......骗人！”结弦觉得自己臆想过头丢了面子，微喘着气哼哼反驳，“你明明就是想缓一缓换个姿势再来！”  
“胡说八道。”Gordon有些心虚，他明明是想射过这一回再战八百回合。  
“没胡说！你才胡说.....”结弦昏昏欲睡，还在犟嘴。  
仿佛连比了十场自由滑，结弦累到连手指头都抬不起来，能动的可能只有嘴皮子。看Gordon不响了，他蜷缩起身体，在男人温暖的怀抱里找到舒适的位置猫好，含糊地说，“我要睡一下...”  
Gordon亲吻他额角，好言好语地说，“先去冲个澡，把身体里的东西弄出来。”  
结弦不理他，假装已经睡着。  
“乖啊，不弄出来不好。”Gordon耐心地哄。  
“你当我已经被你弄死了...”结弦兀里兀突地说，“你抱我去...把我当尸体一样处理一下...”  
Gordon被他气笑，骂了一句，“死小孩。”却同时温柔至极地抱起他稳稳地往浴室走去。

在给男孩淋浴的时候Gordon放了一浴缸的水，给男孩冲完澡后又抱着他进浴缸泡澡放松。浴缸宽敞，两个人在里面也不会显得拥挤，很是惬意。

结弦稍稍缓过来一点，双手抱膝坐在水里和Gordon面面相觑，偶尔用手点一下飘在水上的他自己带来的一只橡皮小黄鸭，把他推到Gordon面前，还扬扬下巴示意Gordon再推还给他。Gordon笑而不语更不动。结弦孩子气地皱起眉头看了不为所动的男人一会儿，终于放弃了，自己用手指推着小黄鸭玩。

Gordon看着少年的肩膀和手肘透着粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，一脸天真无邪玩着小黄鸭的样子，满脑子却是他刚刚在床上的诱人模样。

浴缸里放着结弦从日本带来的入浴剂，气味芬芳，催人......情欲。  
终于，Gordon再一次输给了自己的兽性，忍不住连哄带骗地在浴缸里又狠狠要了男孩一回。

这一天最后，结弦是真的脱力到连伸手点小黄鸭的力气都不剩，穿着浴袍被Gordon抱回床上，一碰到枕头就睡着了。

Gordon看着熟睡中的男孩，胸口被暖暖的幸福感塞满。  
以往泄欲后他往往会有一种寂寥感，满足欲望后的那几分钟几小时，好像所有的活力都交代在性爱中，最后只剩下空虚的躯体。  
现在他才明白过来，那是因为那只是泄欲，并不是做爱。他没有找到对的人，所以才会在满足身躯的欲望后感到灵魂的寂寞。  
而现在，不一样了......

Gordon吻了吻男孩的额头，把他轻轻拥进怀里，再牢牢抱紧，合着男孩绵长安然的呼吸频率，Gordon也渐渐沉入了让人充满期待的美妙梦境中......

**

尾声

 

午休时，俱乐部的餐厅里，结弦正埋头在吃饭，他默默把不喜欢吃的炸牛肉丸子夹到Gordon的餐盘里。  
Gordon毫不犹豫地吃了，再捻起配菜色拉里的一颗小番茄送到结弦嘴边，男孩立刻张嘴吃了，腮帮子鼓鼓地咀嚼着。

“你们这是在赶我走吗？”威廉坐在桌子对面单手托着腮，面无表情看着他俩。  
“天地良心。”Gordon抬起眼皮瞭他一眼，继续道，“你到现在才发现？也是该让观月带你去测测智商了。”  
结弦呼呼笑起来。

威廉不甚在意地跟着笑一笑，他已经习惯了这种差别待遇。他现在已经学乖了，不再和Gordon恋战，转而对着正傻乎乎乐着的结弦，挑了挑眉，问道，“Gordon的生日礼物还好用吗？”  
结弦不笑了。  
Gordon啧一声，凶恶地说，“谢谢关心！不过以后就不用你帮忙送那种东西了，留着自己用吧！”  
“问得又不是你。”威廉轻飘飘地反驳，继续看向结弦抬抬下巴，眨眨眼，语气轻佻地追问，“到底怎么样啊？”  
结弦面无表情地看着威廉，微微撅着嘴巴用筷子戳着食盒里的午饭，站在台子上的猫咪平藏的脑袋跟着结弦一起一落的筷子一点一点。

这时候观月正好经过，结弦叫住他，苦着脸装委屈，抱怨着，“观月哥哥，威廉又说奇怪的话！”

威廉紧张了，戒备地连人带椅子往后退了退，看向一脸茫然的观月，急忙撇清道，“我没有！”  
“有的，观月哥，麻烦你好好管教管教他，老是欺负结弦和我可不行。”Gordon在旁边凉凉地帮腔。  
“就是的！”结弦重重点头，喂了一块鱼肉给平藏，平藏立刻满意地喵个一声来助势。

“我没有......”威廉在观月面前总是乖得很，他已经摸出门道，在观月面前任人打之骂之，装可怜总是没错。

观月看了眼戮力同心的两个学生，默默在心里叹了口气，他多少也是知道威廉其实是斗不过他们的。

“来我办公室吧。我们好好聊聊？”观月笑微微地伸手搭住威廉的肩膀。  
到观月办公室即意味着两人世界，威廉瞬时眉开眼笑地站了起来，乖乖跟着观月往餐厅外走。

结弦和Gordon对视一眼，乐不可支地笑开了。

Gordon问他，“要喝果昔吗？”  
结弦摇头晃脑地眯着眼睛笑着，大声答应，“要！”  
Gordon站起来准备去买，看了眼平藏，随口说，“等下午没事给它洗个澡。”  
结弦用手戳戳平藏胸毛，幸灾乐祸地说，“要洗澡咯，要洗澡咯。”  
平藏耳朵动了动，一个转身跳下桌子，慢吞吞甩一甩尾巴，‘咻’地一下逃了。  
结弦手指还僵在半空，转头看向Gordon，无辜地说，“不关我的事。”  
Gordon俯下身，抱着手臂撑在桌子上，看着结弦笑得邪气，他凑到结弦耳边，慢声慢气地说，“没关系，不过只能抓你来代替了。”  
结弦退后一点，微微张着嘴巴望着Gordon，表情要多天真有多天真，他点点头说，“好吧，我可爱洗澡，你要帮我搓背。”  
Gordon有一瞬间真的觉得男孩没got到他的暗示，不过也只是那么一瞬的想法而已。  
他用食指点点结弦的鼻尖，说，“等着！”  
结弦乐得眼睛都眯起来，对着Gordon露出一个心满意足的猫咪嘴微笑。

这一年结弦十七岁，而他却在这把年纪，遇到了他的‘两小无嫌猜’。  
真好。

 

——————————————

终于完结了！！！！！！  
感想大家的支持，评论，点赞，催文！  
没有你们，这篇文不可能在今天顺利完结！  
感谢！！！  
另，评论和热度请留在lofter！谢谢！


End file.
